Anyone Can Become A Hero
by Count chaos
Summary: Ever since his accident, everyone said that he'll never walk again, let alone ride a horse. That he'll never reclaim his former glory and that he'll be nothing more than a Quirkless boy in a world filled with super powerful people. Yet Johnny Joestar never thought that it would take becoming a hero in order to walk again.
1. Spin Me Right Round

**I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or My Hero Academia.**

 **Please enjoy this brand new story to your heart's content.**

* * *

 **Anyone Can Become A Hero**

 **Prologue: Spin Me Right Round**

* * *

"And coming around the final stretch is _Little John_ leading the pack, followed by _Big Hero Six_ and _Luna_ ," an excited voice rang out throughout the entire race track with accompanying cheers yelling out loud as if they were trying to pierce the heavens. The sun was shining brightly and a gentle breeze filled the air, adding a calm intensity for the climax of the event that was taking place. Truly it was perfect day for horse racing, especially one for an international tournament being held in the beautiful nation of Japan. "Both _Big Hero Six_ and _Luna_ are neck and neck, but _Little John_ still is half a horse length ahead and… Wait… What's this?!"

Coming up behind _Big Hero Six_ and _Luna_ were two other horses, both gaining speed and threatening to overtake the leaders. Seeing this, both _Big Hero Six_ and _Luna_ put aside their differences and tried to stop the incoming challengers, but it was all for naught as both were easily outpaced by the newcomers. The crowd went wild with the sudden turn of events and the rider of _Little John_ looked understandably worried as his competitors threatened to take sweet victory away from him. Pushing _Little John_ to its limits, the three racers were now neck and neck as they were mere meters away from the finishing line.

The crowd was now roaring with delight and shouted for their favorite horses to take the glory of first place, but in the end there could only be one victor.

"It's going to be close…" the announcer said with baited breath, he too was on the edge of his seat. "And the winner is…. It's _… Valkyrie_! Ladies and gentlemen, _Valkyrie_ is our champion for the evening! Taking second place is _Hono_ and third goes to _Little John_. Let's give a big round of applause for our winner!" The crowd instantly clapped vigorously for _Valkyrie_ and its rider as they did their victory lap. But Johnny Joestar didn't join in the cheers or excitement of the climatic event. Rather, he was already leaving the designated stands and started to head towards the city.

At sixteen years old, he was a little shorter than average, but slender for his build. His eyes were light blue like the sky and his hair was a light-brown almost blonde. His lips were also adorned in a light blue paint. As for clothing, it was rather particular. Having a short-sleeved T-shirt, with a hood that hanged comfortably behind his back, a long feather sticking out of it, the shirt was made of a light blue fabric with several dark purple stripes running across it. His pants were of a similar light color, but instead of stripes there was a pattern of light pink stars running up and down his legs. Around his wrists were stretchy, yellow cuffs with the same pink stars like his pants had and his feet were adorned with blue leather boots. He wore a light blue knit-cap that had the same five-pointed star theme as the rest of his clothes, but also had the silhouette of a horse head just above his forehead. There were a few holes sticking out of the cap, letting his hair stick out at odd ends. Lastly, a gold colored horse shoe hung down the middle of the cap, just under the horse silhouette, and gently touched the boy's head.

It was obvious he was a foreigner, but other than that, he looked like a normal youth enjoying a nice day.

Except for the fact that he was currently sitting in a wheelchair.

Ignoring everything else around him, Johnny let out a scoff as he finally exited the horse track before looking up at the sky. " _Why did I come to this place anyway?_ " he thought silently to himself as he stared absently at a cloud. " _Was it to see the race like everyone else? Or is it just because I've spent all my life around horses? And if it's the latter, why here, rather than back home? There are plenty of races there that I could've gone to._ " Though he knew why he was here in Japan, Johnny had no answer for the rest of his questions. Yet he knew deep down that he was attracted to something. People are drawn to beauty and anything that shines brightly. Perhaps that's why so many people admired and looked up to heroes, he guessed, but for the young American there was nothing more beautiful than being on the back of horse and feeling the wind in his hair as they ran for hours without end.

Sadly, those days were long since passed.

Furrowing his brow, Johnny let out a sigh before continuing his trek towards the city.

* * *

Despite having no use of his legs, the American easily found himself lost among the crowds of Musutafu. Instead of heading back to his apartment, which was property that belonged to his mother long before she married his father, Johnny just wheeled himself around in the city, killing time without having to think about anything. Not that he wanted to anyway. The sights in Musutafu were incredible to say the least, but the American barely gave them so much as a thought, not since he arrived about a week ago. For a time, Johnny was able to allow himself a tiny peace of mind. However, it was quickly dashed when someone touched his shoulder.

"Pardon me, but do you need help crossing the street?" a policeman asked politely. Johnny's expression darkened considerably as his response was immediate and came out almost like growl.

"I'm perfectly fine crossing a street, sir," he declared as he pushed his wheelchair forward, forcing the policeman to let go of his shoulder in surprise. Despite the anger in his tone, Johnny's Japanese was incredibly fluent.

As if to prove his point, Johnny wheeled himself across the street with ease and didn't once look back. However this didn't stop Johnny from getting asked a couple more times if he needed any assistance with getting around the city, whether they be citizens or policemen or, in the rare cases, a hero. The last of which, of course, was the worst. They never left Johnny alone even when made it quite clear that he didn't need anyone's help.

Yet as the day dragged on, the young American's mood continued to turn sour. He was seriously thinking of just heading back home at this point and locking himself in his room. However before he could come to a decision, something unexpected happened.

A roaring bang resounded throughout the street as a figure burst out of a building, maybe about fifty feet away from the American, followed by an explosion. Glass and a wave of dust shot forth onto the once clean street as everyone started to flee as they realized just what was going on, leaving only a stunned Johnny alone with the figure before him. The villain, a tall looking man with an angry scar running down the side of his right cheek, stood up with two heavy, brown sacks in both hands. Yet what really caught Johnny's eye was the bulging, almost balloon like, muscles in his forearms.

However before he could even twitch, the villain was smacked down to the ground by a heavy pair of fists. The two bags flew from the villain's grip, their contents flying open, thousands of yen spilling onto the ground, even as the villain quickly got back up to face the hero who dared stop his heist.

"Don't even try resisting," said Deathgoro, a muscularly built man who wore a black and yellow headband along with heavy metallic bracelets around his wrists. "My comrades will be here in minutes, so why not make it easy on yourself and surrender."

"Like hell I will!" the villain exclaimed as he raised an arm towards the muscular hero, the balloon like appendage growing in size in a matter of seconds. Without a word, Deathgoro jumped to the side just as a massive gust of air shot forth, tearing the street pavement apart and bending lamp posts into an obtuse angle. Wasting no time, the hero charged forth with a fist raised to smash his scarred-faced foe's teeth in. The villain, however, leaned back against the attack before aiming his left hand at Deathgoro's head.

Letting a crooked smile grace his lips, revealing rows of yellow stained teeth, the would be thief prepared to unleash his _Quirk_ , but suddenly something wrapped around his legs, yanking him to the floor.

Turning angrily around, the villain saw none other than Kamui Woods, a pro hero who wore a dark black unitard and a wooden mask over his head. His hand was currently turned into thick wooden branches that effortlessly wrapped themselves around the scarred-faced burglar's legs and crawling up to his waist. "You can't escape, villain," the Wood-Quirk hero said. "There is no way you can escape from the two of us!"

"Wanna bet, you prick?" the villain growled as he pointed his arms at the ground before unleashing a heavy blast. He flew upwards, tearing apart the thick branches, before coming back like a comet with his _Quirk_ speeding his descent. Both Deathgoro and Kamui Woods jumped away just as the villain crashed into the street, tearing it apart and causing hundreds of cracks to form around the crater. Jumping out of the dent in the street, the villain smiled viciously as he and the heroes prepared to do battle once again.

It was a tense standoff for a moment, none of them making a single twitch, before the villain made the first move. The scarred-faced foe jumped towards Kamui Woods, his _Quirk_ giving him an extra boost to close the distance, before raising both hands, clasping them together, and ready to smash the hero's skull apart like a watermelon. Yet he was surprised when the wooden-masked hero rushed to meet his charge. Indeed, Kamui Woods ducked under the villain's attack, which left another impact in the street, though it was smaller than the rest, before twirling around with his hands changing into heavy, wooden braces, ready to capture the rampaging foe.

The villain, however, wasn't so easily caught as he unleashed a torrent of air onto the ground, sending him flying backwards just as the wood-themed hero's attack swiped at where he once stood. Yet his escape was short lived when he failed to notice a shadow growing below him. With a heavy slam, Deathgoro punched the villain into the ground, knocking out a few rotten teeth in the process. Coughing up blood, the villain rolled to the side just as the muscular hero smashed another fist down.

Quickly getting back up, the petty burglar held a hand to his mouth, carefully placing one fingering inside before wincing at the feeling of the missing teeth from his gums. "You motherfu-!" the villain tried to scream in rage, but he was cut off by a wave of wooden branches and vines coming straight at him. Dodging to the side, the villain let out a roar, blood and spittle escaping his lips at the action, before charging forth in order to sate his desire for vengeance.

As the two heroes continued to fight against the resilient hero, Johnny watched in awe. He had never seen a hero vs. villain fight in person, but seeing such an incredible sight before him was breath taking. Like any youth of his generation, the American had seen plenty of fights on the internet or on T.V., but none of them could truly capture the sheer intensity of what he was currently witnessing. It was like something out of an American comic book or manga or even anime, which was only reinforced when the heroes started to callout their special moves. Perhaps that's where most heroes get the inspiration from? That would explain the ridiculous costumes some heroes wore.

"Damn, did we miss the beginning of the fight?" said a disappointed voice beside Johnny, causing him to turn to see dozens of people. Apparently they had shown up while the young American was engrossed by fight. Or rather, they all returned after they realized that two heroes had arrived and simply wanted to watch the fight like a summer blockbuster movie.

"So who is the villain anyway?" asked a middle aged salaryman.

"Not sure, probably some thug who thought he could get away stealing," answered a young blonde-haired man.

"Really?" an old timer spoke up, an amused smile on his lips. "That youngster must be pretty ballsy trying to knock off a bank in broad daylight."

"I don't think he stole from a bank. I believe it was convenience store that was getting its ATM restocked."

"No fooling? Well, either way, he won't be able to use that money now. Not when these heroes are on the job!" As if to emphasize his point, the scarred-faced villain was smashed into bricked wall, leaving a several large cracks in the concrete, but surprisingly he was able to stay conscious and continue the fight.

"Heh, he doesn't stand a chance against Kamui Wood and Deathgoro!" exclaimed the salaryman. "They're some of the best heroes this side of the city."

It amazed Johnny how calm and casual the citizens around him were enjoying the fight without a care in the world. Yet at the same time it disgusted him. Not a single one of them had pulled out a phone to call the local police or tried to go get help, instead they simply came back like it was Van Halen concert short on tickets. Hell, some of them were pulling out their phones to take pictures! Though he knew that seeing villains this day and age, a society filled with an infinite amount of heroes with amazing _Quirks_ , was like catching a glimpse of a dying breed of animal, especially when the _Symbol of Peace_ made his debut, but this was just pathetic. Especially when it reminded Johnny of how people acted to him when he had the use of his legs.

"Hey, isn't someone going to take care of that fire?" asked the blonde, pointing to the now burning convenience store that the villain came from. "I thought Backdraft would be here by now and take care of it."

"Look there he is!" Soon enough Backdraft, a pro hero who looked like fireman with water cannons for hands, arrived with a firetruck along with another hero in a jetpack and several policemen. The Firefighter Hero immediately got to work with blasting the burning building with a powerful torrent of water from his _hands._ The Jetpack Hero joined the fray with his comrades in arms while the police formed a protective barrier on either side of the street, keeping bystanders out and giving plenty of space for the heroes to do their work.

"Alright everyone, keep behind the line," The sergeant of the policemen in command said as he directed the bystanders behind the line his subordinates had set up in quick time. "No shoving. You can all watch, but don't try to interfere. Let the pros handle this." He then spotted Johnny among the crowd before his eyes trailed down to the American's wheelchair. "Hey kid, it's not safe for someone like you to be around here. Why don't you go home? You can see the fight online if you wish."

This immediately caused Johnny to give the policeman a scathing glare. "I'm perfectly alright watching three heroes ganging up on a guy who's about to get the rest of his teeth knocked out of him," The blue eyed youth said in a dark tone that surprised the policeman.

"Uh… Well, I was just looking out for your safety and I still think—"

"Tch! Fine, I'll leave. The fight was just about to end anyway… incompetent ass…" Johnny muttered out that part in a low tone as he was already turning his wheelchair around, bumping into a couple bystanders without a care, before taking his leave. That is until he accidently ran into someone and caused them to fall to the ground with a cry.

Blinking, Johnny saw that it was a boy that he crashed into and looked like he was around his age. He had emerald colored eyes and black curly hair with green highlights. His face was rather plain and had a few freckles dusting his cheeks. As for clothing, he wore a black gakuran uniform with yellow buttons, a brown-colored backpack, and red shoes adorning his feet. If anything, the kid looked like a junior high school student.

Rubbing his backside, the boy slowly got up from where he was knocked down before turning his attention to the American who silently stared at him. "O-Oh, sorry for running into like that!" the boy apologized profusely to Johnny, bowing deeply before straightening up to carefully examine Johnny. "I hope I didn't hurt you or anything. I wasn't looking where I was going and—!"

"It's fine," said Johnny, cutting off the kid before he got into a frenzy. He turned his head to the side before saying, "Let's just say it's both our faults and leave it at that."

"Uh, right." The boy agreed as he scratched the back of his head a bit uncertainly before offering Johnny a hand. "Um… I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you."

The young American blinked at the offered hand before looking up into the boy's face and eyed him suspiciously. He thought it was strange that the kid would offer to shake his hand for a moment before realizing this was perhaps Izuku's way of apologizing to him even after Johnny settled the accident already. Was it because of genuine sincerity behind the gesture? Or was there something else behind it? Though from what Johnny could tell from the look in Izuku's eye, a kind of goodwill and sincerity in them, it was probably the former.

"… Johnny Joestar," the American finally introduced himself to the curly haired boy, but refrained from taking up the handshake.

This puzzled the boy for a moment, thinking that perhaps he offended the foreigner, before a sudden explosion was heard coming from behind Johnny and instantly captured Midoriya's attention. "Who's fighting the villain?" the curly haired youth asked excitedly as he carefully pressed beside Johnny, making sure not to hurt him or cause any inconvenience. "Wow! It's Deathgoro, Kamui Woods, and Buster Hero! The villain must be really tough to have all three them here. Oh! There is Backdraft as well!"

"You're a real fanboy, aren't ya?" Johnny asked dryly, turning his head back to watch the three heroes cornering the villain.

"Uh, no," Midoriya denied before turning his head to the side and letting out a guilty chuckle. "I just… really like heroes." He then blinked before his eyes were practically glowing as he saw one the heroes performing their special move. "This is so cool! Here comes Kamui Woods signature move, 'Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chains Prison!'"

"What a mouthful," Johnny commented, though his eyes were on the wood-themed hero and how his arms once more turned into hundreds branches before shooting out to catch the scarred-faced villain in a near unbreakable prison.

"When Kamui Wood uses this move, any villain caught in it is done for," Midoriya explained as he pulled down his backpack and digging around inside till he yanked out a notebook. He then proceeded to write down details about the fight while they were still fresh in his mind. "The wood wraps around the target until all possible joints are disabled and even aggressively latches onto any _Quirk_ related physical traits." He then started to mutter to himself while he scribbled in his notebook intensely, impressing the American slightly. If there was ever a personification of being a fanboy, Johnny was sure he found it in Midoriya.

"Well, I'm sure it's impressive…" Johnny said before turning his head forward and started to wheel himself down the street.

For a moment Midoriya blinked at the comment, stopping his note taking momentarily, before turning to where the young American was heading. "Hey! Aren't you going to watch the rest of the fight? The finishing move is always the best part!"

"Hmph. I would, but apparently I'm not allowed to watch it…" Johnny replied darkly, causing the dark, curly haired boy to give him a curious look. Yet the foreigner never looked back and simply continued on his way back home.

Or at least he tried to anyway.

As soon as he was a several building lengths away from the fight, the American was yanked out his wheelchair and pulled into dark alleyway. Stiffening in surprise, Johnny started to struggle against the strong hands that held his crippled body off the ground. This only caused a dark, cruel chuckle to escape the lips of the one who held him. Suddenly he felt a hand slowly circle around his throat, tightening painfully, and it wasn't long that Johnny was laboring for what little breath he could get.

"Stop struggling, ya brat," the mugger, a shaved head man with a scarred running down his left eye, which had an eyepatch over it, and down his nose, said lowly as he tightened his already painful grip a bit. "You're no used to me dead. A hostage has only two uses after all: Bartering with Heroes or being a meat-shield. And I don't think you'll like the latter option if you don't cooperate right now. Or perhaps you'll like me break your already ruined body?"

The cold, brutal look in his eyes told Johnny that he was deathly serious and the thought his getting more crippled than it already was made him freeze up in fear. Yet at the same, time he felt a boiling anger rise up within him and he glared at the villain so hard that it would have burned holes in the man. How dare this jackass make such a threat?

"That's better." The villain then loosened his grip, a tiny bit anyway, and allowed Johnny some air. "Alright listen, kid, I'm in a bit of trouble here. You see, my partner and I were supposed to do one simple job. Nothing special, just rob a convenience store ATM as it was getting refilled, but that idiot just had to go set off the alarm and then start going on a rampage as soon as he realized that we were fucked. And now, as you probably saw earlier, if you were there anyway, that fool is getting his ass kicked by the local heroes. Long story short, it's only going to be a matter of time before they realized that two people robbed that store instead of one and you're going to be my leverage until I escape. Cooperate and I'll let you live. Refuse, well, I think I already explained what would happened if you did…" He then let out a deep chuckle at that, only making the American all the angrier. "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

The villain loosened his grip again to let Johnny have a bit more air, but as soon as he did, a wad of spit was shot into his scarred covered eye. "Fuck you," the American growled out like a raging animal. "I refuse to be a hos-!"

Before he could even finish that sentence, Johnny felt the air rush out his lungs, as the thief slammed a fist into his chest. "Wrong choice, kid." He then let go of the crippled youth, causing the American to let out a wheezing cough as he tried to regain his breath, before wiping the spit from his eye. "I got to say, are all foreigners like you? Hot blooded and stubborn even when faced with someone can break their arms like a rotten matchstick." He then proceeded to kick the light-brown haired boy's left side, right underneath the armpit, causing the youth to let course gasp. "Though to be honest, I was hoping that you refuse. That fucking idiot screwing up this one simple job has left me with some pent of rage that I need to get off my chest. I won't beat you to death, of course, but I will make you wish you never have a mirror for the rest of your life. Although I'll have to make this quick, no telling when the heroes might be coming for me."

Despite the pain, Johnny let out a defiant growl and tried to push himself up, but only received a boot to the back of his head and slamming his face down into the cold hard floor. He felt a bit of his skin on the side of his face get torn open and crimson fluid started to trail down his cheek. "You know what, I got an idea," the sadistic bastard said as he pulled Johnny's head up by the hair. "Why don't we make this fair since your crippled? You hit me with your strongest _Quirk_ attack. That way I won't feel so bad when I'm pummeling you with these babies." He let go of Johnny before proceeding to raise his fists up to the boy's face, which had turn into a type of crumbly rock with what looked like mold growing out of certain spots, almost like they were birth marks.

Johnny let out a hoarse cough, as he slowly raised himself up from the ground, giving the mugger a scathing look, but didn't do much else. This only made the one-eyed thief impatient.

"Come on now, I'm being a good sport about this. The least you can do is put up fight with your… wait…." Suddenly his eyes widened considerably and let loose a bellowing laugh before covering his mouth least someone overheard them. "Don't tell me you don't have a _Quirk_?" The anger in Johnny's eyes grew into a towering inferno, but for a split he looked away from villain's taunting gaze. "You really don't. Oh my god that is hilarious! Not only you're cripple, but you're basically worthless. I thought being _Quirkless_ had finally died out, but this is just precious!" He had place both hands over his lips to keep his laughter from spilling out.

As the cruel man tried to contain his mirth, Johnny felt hot tears starting to well up in his eyes. It was true he never had a _Quirk_ , unlike the rest of his family, but he never truly cared if he had one or not before. At least, not before his accident. To him, he didn't need a _Quirk_ to ride a horse and race. Hell he managed to gain fame without it. Yet after he lost the use of his legs, he was nothing more than a piece worthless garbage. If he had a _Quirk_ then maybe he could have regained his former glory, or perhaps one of the _other_ powers that he vaguely heard about long ago, but sadly he did not and it was only by mere luck that not many people knew about that fact. Until now anyway.

"Oh man..." The man chuckled wickedly as he managed to get his laughter under control. "This is like picking on a child. No, a baby. But only ten times funnier! Well, since you can't fight back, we might as well get this over with quickly and hightail it out of here before a—."

Johnny blinked in surprise as the villain didn't get to finish that sentence as something smacked against his head, causing him to stumble to his knees as he cradled his cranium in his hands. The American eyed the thief for a moment before turning his head towards his savior and he was even more surprised to see who it was.

It was Izuku Midoriya with an iron pipe held shakenly in his hands.

"Why are you here…?" Johnny asked in disbelief. There was no one way he could know that he was being attacked, not when he was so focused on the heroes and their work.

Midoriya blinked before quickly rushing over to his side, helping the cripple up. "I-I saw your empty wheelchair and I felt that something was wrong," the black and green, curly haired boy said as he slung an arm over his shoulders and lifted Johnny off the floor. "When I went over to check, I saw you being attacked in the alleyway and… my feet moved on their own before I even knew it…. You looked like someone in need of saving."

Johnny couldn't believe what he just heard. Not since before his accident has anyone, besides his mother of course, truly cared for him in the least. All his _friends_ and _fans_ had abandoned him as soon as he lost the use of his legs and couldn't ride again. And yet Midoriya came to help him without a single thought or asking for anything in return. So shocked by this development that he barely noticed a rock covered fist coming right for his savior's head.

"Look out!" he exclaimed before shoving Midoriya off him. Both boys fell the floor with a thud as the villain's fist narrow missed its mark and crashed into the floor, leaving a heavy imprint in its wake.

"You son of a bitch…" The one eyed man said in a low tone as he lifted his rocky fist up from the ground. A big, swelling bruise now covered the side of his head, giving his already furious expression a more sinister aura. "That bloody stung as hell! Just for that, I'm going to make sure your face receives the same treatment that I was going to give the broken, _Quirkless_ garbage here. Only a hundred times worse!"

For a very brief moment, Midoriya twitched at the mention of Johnny being _Quirkless_ , which the American noticed, but quickly got back up with his pipe in hand, though it shook nervously in his grasp, and ran to stand in front of Johnny. "D-Do whatever you want with me, but I won't allow you to hurt Johnny!"

"So you know this worthless bag of bones and meat, huh? Good! This will make it all the more satisfying for me when both of you get to watch the other getting the shit kicked out of them." With that said, the villain charged at Midoriya without any hesitation. The timid boy, however, didn't back down from the fight and simply held his ground, stunning Johnny once more.

Waving his pipe frantically, Midoriya tried his best to ward off the cruel man. However, a swift punch hit him in the gut, knocking the air painfully out of him. The pipe fell from the boy's hands as he was launched backwards by the blow, landing right beside Johnny. Though he was wheezing and looked like he was the verge of puking up his lunch, Midoriya tried to stand back up, but a leather boot slammed into his chest and forced him to lay on his back.

The villain grinned maliciously, pressing his foot further into the boy's abdomen, enjoying the feeling of the intense pressure building on the kid's bones and the choking gasps he gave off. Just one more hard push and they would probably break apart like a soggy toothpick. "Is that the best you got, brat?" he said with a vicious, crooked smile. "You came to save your friend right? Like some big shot hero, huh? Then bring out your _Quirk_ and let me see what you really got!"

He lifted up his foot to give Midoriya the same chance he gave Johnny, if only to satisfy his own cruel amusement. As soon as the pressure was gone from his chest, the green eyed youth gulp down as much air as he could, before shakily getting back up, making the villain's grin grow even wider. Yet Midoriya merely held up his fists this time around and it didn't look like he had any type of enhancement done to them like the villain's own hands.

"You really think that your fists are going to doing anything to my _body_?" the villain asked as he turned all his body into mold covered rock. "I mean, come on, what is your _Quirk_ anyway? Breathing fire? Electricity? Phasing through walls? Don't tell me you're _Quirkless_ like your broken friend here." The man laughed darkly as if he made a very amusing joke, but he paused when he and Johnny noticed Midoriya look away for a split second. "No way…. Your _Quirkless_ too?! Oh my god! This… This… This is fucking hilarious!" He didn't even try to contain his laughter this time as it echoed throughout the entire alleyway and into the street. "What are the chances that I would meet not one, but two pathetic _Quirkless_ kids? I just… I just can't even…" He then let loose another round of heartless laughter while Johnny was staring wide eyed at Midoriya.

"He's… like me _?_ " Johnny thought out load in a subdued tone. " _Quirkless_ …" He couldn't believe it and yet here Midoriya was defending him without any special alteration of his body or emitting anything from his fingertips. Was this perhaps fate or mere luck that the two of them met together? Whatever the answer, however, it wasn't going to help their current situation at the moment.

As for Midoriya, he too was surprised when he first overheard that Johnny was just like him. Hearing this only spurned the curly haired youth's body further into action before he realized what he was doing. Yet despite his efforts, both of them were still in plenty of trouble. If only he had a _Quirk_ then maybe he could save Johnny…

The villain's laughter finally died down when he started to gasp for air and tried to regain his composure. "Whew…" he said as he sucked in a deep breath. "Never in my life have I laughed this hard before. You two, your entire existences gave me one hell of a good time. I take back what I said earlier about this situation being like beating up a baby. Instead this like crushing ants, with one of them having its legs already pulled off." This made Midoriya winch while Johnny looked ready to bite the man's head off. "Oh well, I think it's time I ended this. The heroes must have finished up arresting my idiot partner by now, so it would be best to quickly smash both your faces in before taking you both with me as hostages."

The one-eyed man then casually walked over to Midoriya and ignored his feeble attempt to resist before lifting him up off the ground by the scruff of his uniform. He then raised a stone covered fist and pulled it back. Yet before he throw a punch, something unexpected happen.

"Hello!" called out a voice coming from the end of the alleyway, causing everyone to turn their heads and see who it was.

Standing at above average height was an athletically built young man, perhaps at Johnny's or Midoriya's age. His hair trailed down his back at a medium sized length while being of a golden blonde color that seemed to catch the sunlight. He had a strange looking facial hair as well, being made up of square patches that lined his jaw. His eyes were of a light green colored that matched the lipstick that covered his mouth.

For clothing, it was rather strange looking, more so than Johnny's own attire. He wore a short-sleeved studded black coat with dark green buttons and leather pants that were same color as his coat, but also had a layer of brown mixed in with them. Around his waist was a belt with the buckle being rather suggestive; being a pair of hands pointing down towards his crotch. At his hips were two holsters of some kind and a strange green ball rested comfortably in each of them. Cowboy boots adorned his feet and on top his head rested a wide-brimmed hat, with slits on the crown and brim that let light and air filter through. Situated around the crown of his hat was a pair of slit goggles. Lastly, he wore what looked like a brown cape or scarf around his neck, letting the cloth fall comfortably down his back.

Despite the bizarre, flamboyant appearance of the strange youth, there was a rather _menacing_ or _intense_ air about him. If anything, he looked somewhat like a hero. He also looked rather familiar to Johnny.

"Nyo Ho Ho!" The man let out a cocky laugh as he smiled, revealing his teeth which had gold colored grills with the words "Go! Go! Zeppeli!" on them.

"Tch. Are you some kind of hero, punk?" the villain asked warily as he lowered his fist, but still held Midoriya high off the ground.

"Nope," the blonde answered. "Though you can say I'm working on that title."

"Oh, so you are one of those pathetic nobodies who want to play hero. Heh, well good luck with that, kid, cause ya see I have a way with dealing with heroes." Too prove his point his free hand reached around Midoriya's neck, squeezing a bit and causing tears to form in the black and green haired boy's eyes. "Just one little squeeze and I can choke the life out of this kid or better yet, snap his neck. So, here's how things are going go down. I'm going walk away with these two and you're not going to do a thing, unless you want them to die."

"Hmm, kill him then."

"Eh!?" Both the villain and Midoriya squeaked out while Johnny eyed the blonde haired youth in disbelief.

"You heard me. I mean, for someone who has rocks for brains, it's probably the best plan they come up when face with someone who is stronger than them."

"What was that, you bastard?! You think you're better than me?" The one-eyed man seethed angrily and his grip temporarily tightened around Midoriya's neck, causing the boy to let out a choking gasp.

"Well, you're using someone as human shield despite having a rock-like body, so yeah. I don't think you have the _stones_ to fight me one on one. Nyo ho!"

The foreigner's words made the one-eyed, scarred face villain's angrier and angrier until finally he let go of Midoriya. The boy landed with a thud, gasping for air, but the villain paid no heed to him. Instead he glared scathingly at the stranger and looked ready to charge at minute. "You better pray to whatever god you worship, kid, cause when I'm done with you, they're not going recognize you when I send you onto the other side!"

Yet before he could more or even twitch, the long blonde haired youth's hand was already reaching for his strange green ball at his side. As quick as a flash, the ball went flying across the alleyway and the villain barely had time to blink before the fist sized weapon slammed into his left shoulder. At first, he thought the ball would bounce off his rocky skin, but he let out a pained cry as the ball instead dug into his shoulder. The bloody thing was made out steel! Yet that wasn't all. As pain coursed through his being, the villain felt something else coming from where the ball had hit him.

Shifting his gaze, the scarred faced man's one eye widened as he saw that his rocky skin was starting to _twist_. The ball was still impeded into his shoulder and it was rotating quickly, the skin shifting with it like it was still flesh. What the hell was going?! Was this his _Quirk_? It had to be, but at the same time it felt like it wasn't…

The villain didn't have time ponder long as the rotation in his shoulder increased until his entire left arm was spinning backwards like a spring trap, flinging his stone covered fist right into his face. A loud smack echoed throughout the alleyway and bright red blood flew as the villain fell back, his skin returning back to flesh and his nose bent a crooked angle as he was now missing a few teeth. The steel ball that struck him fell to the ground with a single bounce, right next to the American, before twirling continuously where it landed, though at a slower pace than when it hit the now unconscious mugger.

For Midoriya and Johnny, they were stunned. Their attacker was taken out in one hit and the power they saw was certainly bizarre, especially for the fanboy. He had seen a great many hero powers before and documented each them in his notebooks, but this was simply something else entirely!

As for Johnny, however, seeing this strange power was incredible to say the least. But there was something more than that. For some reason, Johnny could tell this was not just a simple _Quirk_. Rather it felt like it was something else entirely. Yet before he could contemplate any further, the young American realized who was both his and Midoriya's savior.

"You're Gyro Zeppeli," he said as he pushed himself into upright position, as much as he could in his crippled state. "The Italian horse racer from Naples and the rider of _Valkyrie_."

"You know who he is, Johnny?" Midoriya asked curiously, he never heard of this guy before. Understandable since he'd only focused on heroes rather than any other famous people.

"I just saw him win a horse race a few hours ago at the Musutafu horse tracks. Snatched victory from the leader along with Norisuke Higashikata just as they were about to cross the finish line."

"Heh, well, I was still fighting for first place until the end," Gyro said in a cocky, yet pleased tone. "Who knew someone who could be my grandpa could ride a horse like he was Turcotte."

"How do you know we were here?" Midoriya asked as he went over to check on Johnny, making sure that the villain didn't hurt him too bad.

"I was on my way back home to my apartment, after stabling my horse of course, and I heard that a villain had showed up down town. I've never seen a hero vs. villain fight before so I thought I might come over and watch. Give me a few pointers when I start going to my hero school, you know? Anyway, just when I about to reach my destination, I heard rocky here," he gestured to the unconscious villain, "laughed so loud it's a wonder that no one else heard it but me."

"I bet everyone still watching the heroes beat the shit of this guy's partner," Johnny said in annoyance as he let Midoriya help him for a moment before reaching for Gyro's steel ball, which had finally stopped spinning around. "By the way, how did you use these things anyway? Are they part of your _Quirk_ or—?"

"Hey don't touch it!" exclaimed Gyro as he rushed over before Johnny could touch the green, metallic ball. "It's still spinning!"

But it was too late as the light brown-haired youth's hand touched the steel ball.

In an instant, Johnny felt his entire being jolt as a strange energy pulsed within his being. It wasn't electricity nor was it heat. It felt like pure rotational power! So overwhelming was this strange sensation that his body's upper half shifted and jolted up into a semi-arc, startling Midoriya in the process, before something else happened. Something so shocking that Johnny couldn't believe it.

His legs started to twist and rotate, pushing his entire body up until he was standing, knocking the curly haired boy off him in the process.

Time seemed to slow for Johnny as he looked down in pure astonishment. He had to be dreaming. The villain must have hit him too hard in the head and he fell unconscious. But he knew that this was no dream and he was wide awake. This was reality and for a brief moment, Johnny was standing for the first time since his accident.

That strange and wondrous moment, however, vanished as quickly as it came. The American soon slowly fell back down to the ground, landing on his bottom, with his legs spread out. Yet Johnny could feel the sensation in his legs, if only for a split second, and they twitched.

" _What…?!_ " he silently thought to himself as he stared at his legs, the strange feeling he had in them slowly died away until once more he couldn't feel a thing from them. " _What just happened just now? Was it just my imagination? No… I felt them, just now. They really…_ " His gaze turned back to the steel ball, now in Gyro's hands. " _They won't move, they can't move… my legs…. The steel ball… I touched it and… could it be that's what helped me out?"_ The energy he felt from the steel ball wasn't from a _Quirk_ , he was sure of it now, but just what was it? Could it help him?

"You're _Quirk_ … what is it?" Midoriya asked in awe, causing Johnny to snap out of his thoughts, for a moment, to turn his attention towards him. He had _seen_ his legs move too.

"… I don't know what you're talking about," said Gyro as he holstered his steel ball. "I don't have a _Quirk_."

"Huh?!" Midoriya asked incredulously. He couldn't believe it, Johnny standing up right just now couldn't have happened without being aided by a _Quirk_. Could it? The American didn't seem like he was faking being a cripple and he too looked shocked by the sudden use of his legs. Furthermore, if he was _Quirkless_ like he and Johnny were, how was he able to get his steel ball to spin like that?

"You heard me, it was pure coincidence that your friend here stood up on his own. It has nothing to do with my steel ball." He then proceeded to head over to the unconscious villain before producing a rope from a pack he had carried underneath his cape. He quickly tied the one-eyed man up, giving a satisfied nod at his work, before proceeding to walk past both Midoriya and Johnny. "I'll go tip off the police and heroes now, they'll come take _rocks for brains_ to prison and treat your wounds. Though you if you could, please don't tell them that I was the one who beat the crap out of this guy? The laws against fighting villains, unless you are hero, are pretty strict in this country, or at least the parts I read up on. Anyway, see you both later."

Yet before he could take a single step, Johnny's hand shot out and grabbed his right hand, causing Gyro turn his gaze to the American.

"Wait!" Johnny exclaimed as sweat started to form on his brow and his voice sounded desperate. "I need know! Just what did you do to me?! Please tell me! You said you didn't have a _Quirk_ , right? Then that means you used some kind of technique. I need to know what it is!"

The Italian regarded Johnny coolly for a moment before giving him an answer. "Don't get any foolish expectations. I don't know your situation, but like I told your friend here, you standing up just now was just a coincidence. It was a bodily reflex when you touched my steel ball and nothing more."

"Reflex my ass! That was the cause after all! That steel ball… it was spinning. Do you think you could do that again?! Just one more time? Please! I'll pay you. Just show me one more time!" Tears started to form in the American's eyes and Midoriya could hear the utter desperation in his voice. Yet after what he just saw and knowing of Johnny's condition, he couldn't blame him and felt the need to help him out.

"Can you please show it again, Mr. Zeppeli?" Midoriya asked, causing Johnny's attention to turn towards him for a split second and once more was surprised at the sincerity in the kid's eyes. "It wouldn't hurt to show it more time, would it? Johnny's crippled, but if you can help him out, even in the slightest, it would probably mean the world for him."

Yet the long, blonde haired youth continued to regard the American with the same cool expression. "… I'm done talking." With that said, Gyro yanked his hand from Johnny's grasp and tried to walk away once more.

Seeing the one last chance for him to return to his former life escaping his grasp angered Johnny, especially with that apathetic attitude Gyro was now giving off. "Then I'll just touch it again myself!" So desperate and angry was Johnny that he heaved him forward with his arms in one great push off the ground. Though he didn't jump very far, it was enough for his hand to reach the object of his desires.

Just as his fingers curled to touch the steel ball, Gyro's right hand flashed, grabbing Johnny's own appendage before pulling upwards. The American blinked as he saw the skin on his fingers starting to twist and rotate just like what happened to villain and that of his own body. But unlike the tiny sample he got from the steel ball, only his entire hand experience the strange, but powerful rotation.

With a sharp yank, Gyro pulled Johnny off the ground before placing the cripple's hand onto a nearby fire-escape ladder, which suddenly curled around iron bar till it had a tight grip. Both the American and Midoriya blinked in surprise at the development before the former tried to release his grip on the ladder. His eyes widened when his fingers refused to move and continued to have an iron hold. Was this part of his ability?

"Before I knock you down and make you feel bad, I'll compliment you," Gyro said seriously. "You do have very strong muscles… at least your upper body does. And I'll say this one more time and quite clearly. This _spinning steel_ is definitely my weapon, but it won't make you walk again. Nor do I have a _Quirk_ to make it _spin_."

"How can I believe that after all that happened?" Johnny demanded, tears in his eyes as he used his free to grab the other and tried to pry it off the ladder. "I'll figure out the truth of that _spin_!"

Gyro let out a sigh as he eyed the Johnny, placing a hand on his hip as he leaned back. "You can't even ride a horse in your current condition. I need to get going now, have to practice for the entrance exam for U.A. High. They only take the best to become a hero after all. See you around." With that Gyro walked out of the alleyway, leaving Johnny still hanging off the ladder while Midoriya looked rather dumbfounded at what just happened.

Gritting his teeth, Johnny pulled on his gripping hand, just as the rotation was starting to die down. With a quick yank, the cripple was able to pull himself free, but he forgot had no safe way down and soon enough gravity caught up with him. Bracing himself for the cold floor, Johnny was surprised when he landed on something soft and he heard a pained grunt erupt from underneath him. Looking down he was a little surprised to find Midoriya. When did he get there?

"Ow…" The curly haired boy grunted before turning to the American who sat on his chest. "Are you alright Johnny?"

"…Fine…" Johnny said as he shifted himself off his savior, but Midoriya could tell by the light-brown haired youth's expression that he was lying. He was clearly troubled and angered that Gyro rudely refused to help Johnny out. Smashing a fist on the cold floor, ignoring the stinging pain that came from the action, Johnny glared at where Gyro had left.

He had experienced beauty when riding on a horse, the sensation that filled him life and happiness. He never thought he would experience anything like it until now. It was a different beauty to be sure, one filled with darkness yet shining like a bright beckoning light, but Johnny was drawn to it. To see that a light called _hope_ had appeared before him, the cripple had could only think of one thing.

"I'll get it alright," Johnny said out loud, startling Midoriya. "Dammit… I'll get on a horse again, and I will race… and if I have become a hero to do so, then so be it…"

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" yelled Deathgoro as he stood in front of an intimidated Midoriya. "You could've got killed! You're really lucky someone came to save the both you otherwise things might have took a turn for the worst."

"I'm sorry…" The black and green haired kid as he looked down, not wanting to meet the hero's stern gaze.

True to Gyro's word, he informed the police and heroes on what happened and they came rushing to the alleyway as soon as they were finishing arresting the air pressure villain. The unconscious one-eyed villain was quickly detained in a special anti-quirk restraints before being carted off by the police. Midoriya and Johnny were examined by paramedics, with the former getting a few light bandages for a scratch or two, while the latter was treated for some bruising and mending the cut he received. All the while, the heroes chewed out the fanboy for recklessly trying to take on a villain when he could alerted nearby authorities.

Midoriya knew that this was a definite possibility for his actions, but it still hurt to get yelled out people he admired. Shame filled his heart and he wondered, once again, how things would have ended if he had a _Quirk_. Or whatever Gyro power claimed to use.

"Furthermore, what would happened if the villain had killed his hostage? His death would have been on your—!"

"Lay off him already," said Johnny, as he sat on a medical table while a paramedic gave him one last once over, causing both the hero and the boy he was scolding to look up at him. "If it wasn't for him, I would've had my face kicked in. He saved my life… which is more than I could say about you."

Deathgoro blinked in surprise at the comment while Midoriya was staring at Johnny. Though he could tell that the cripple was still bitter over what just happened, he defended the green-eyed youth without a second thought. It was rather touching and the fanboy felt a gratitude grow inside him. Though he didn't ask it for it, Midoriya was glad that Johnny was willing to defend him on his reckless heroics.

As for the hero he looked rather uncomfortable as he tried to protest, but Johnny was already being placed on his wheelchair by the paramedic, which was recovered by the police. The paraplegic then rolled himself over to Midoriya and looked him dead in the eye. "…Thank you for saving me." Johnny said sincerely, before he rolled him away from the hero and police, who had walked over to talk to him.

Though he didn't know Johnny personally, Midoriya felt that there was more to the foreign youth than met the eye. Not to mention his words echoed throughout his head. "He wants to ride a horse and race again…" Midoriya muttered out loud before cocking his head. "Was he a racer before he lost the use of his legs? And what did he mean by having to become a hero to ride again? Gyro's words… they must have sparked something inside him as much as his ability did…" There were so many questions, but no answers to the mystery behind Johnny Joestar, but his struggle reminded him all too much of his own. But unlike himself, there was something different about the American's own ordeals. There was a determination in his eyes, a flame that burned brightly, but there was something else to it. Something dark.

Thinking about it, Midoriya had a feeling deep down that this wasn't the last time he would see the former racer.

* * *

"So if I do some adjustments here then… yeah, no… No, no, no, that won't work at all," Gyro Zeppeli said as he scribbled in a notebook while heading to the ranch that his horse was stabled. It was early morning, the sun barely over the horizon, and the young Italian figured he'd finish designing his hero costume for when he got in U.A. High. There was no question on whether _if_ he got in, but _when_. Yet there was just one problem. "Aaaaaah! Why is making a costume that goes with my hat so damn hard! It should be so simple! My hat is hero material in itself! So why does every design I make look so terrible…" He sighed before giving up for the moment and placed his notebook in his pack. "….Maybe I can pass off my usual clothes as hero material…"

There would be time for designing his costume later, for now he had finally arrived at his destination.

It wasn't a totally prestigious horse ranch that would normally be suited for a famous jockey like himself, but it was good enough and the media didn't know that he had his precious _Valkyrie_ stabled here. Plus he got a good discount here for a cheap price so that instantly made it infinitely better in Gyro's eyes.

As he entered the open courtyard of the ranch, Gyro instantly noticed something was off. Normally there be at least one or two people running around tending to the horses stabled here or greeting the green eyed youth the moment he walked up to the place. Yet as far as he could tell, there was no one in sight.

Gyro headed further into the ranch before his eyes picked up a discarded wheelchair, sitting on its side. It also looked rather familiar. Suddenly a high pitched whine echoed throughout the ranch and Gyro turned to see a large, old yet stocky appaloosa running furiously around in a nearby large pen. The two stable hands that the Italian came to know, a tall bald fellow and a short man with blonde hair, stood next the pen's fence. Normally there would be nothing out of ordinary about two ranch workers watching a horse run in the morning, but there was still something off about the whole thing. Ever curious, the blonde haired youth walked forth to stand next to the stable hands, who didn't even acknowledge his presence, and finally saw what they were watching intently.

It was Johnny Joestar with one hand clutching a stirrup as the appaloosa dragged him across the dirt as if he were a ragdoll.

"…Hey isn't that the kid from yesterday?" the short stable hand asked in disbelief. "The one who bought that horse? I thought he had a few screws loose to buy a horse in his condition, but this is just crazy!"

"Sure is," the taller stable hand answered with a look that told all that he didn't get much sleep the night prior. "As soon as the horse got into the pen, the kid spent all night trying to get up on it. Never once stopping to take a break. I think I heard him muttering something about going to U.A. High, but I must've been imagining it. How does riding a horse help you get into getting into the best hero school in the world, especially in his current condition? I feel sorry for the kid."

"Wait… that horse. Isn't that the…" The little man's eyes widened slowly for a moment before laughing hard as his partner soon joined in as if they just heard the most hilarious joke of their lives.

Suddenly the appaloosa let out another high pitched squeal before smashing Johnny to the harden floor, causing the stable hands to cease their laughter. "H-Hey! Hey!" The little man called out, but the horse would not stop. It continued to flail wildly about and dragged the poor, crippled youth across the floor before flinging Johnny into a section of the fence.

Wooden chips and splinters flew across the pen as Johnny crumpled to the floor. Blood ran down the side of his head as well a few other places, staining his clothes with shades of red. Yet he slowly pushed himself up from the dirt without any hesitation and jumped at his horse's stirrup, clutching it tightly before once more being dragged around by the wild animal.

"Somebody stop him! I don't know if he is dreaming of taking glory as a hero or riding again, but this is getting out of hand! He'll get hurt!"

"'He'll get hurt'?" his taller partner snorted, before taking a moment to spit. "You didn't see it before? He was already hurt last night. Take a look at his legs." The shorter man blinked before following his friend's gaze and gasped in shock. Sticking out of Johnny's right leg was a slender piece of wood. "He doesn't feel it… Never felt pain to begin with, at least his lower half anyway. If you try to stop him from getting on that horse he threatens to set himself on fire and commit suicide. I should know, I tried that already." He took another moment to spit again. "He's insane. To top this whole thing off, he was sold a _Dobbin_ by our boss. An untamable horse with a twisted personality. Even if the kid miraculously got up, that horse won't give him an easy time, that's for damn sure. Don't know why he let the kid buy the thing in the first place, but here we are.

"He'll be trampled to death! I can't watch this anymore, this is just too much. We need to stop him or call the police or a hero or something!" Amusement totally gone from the shorter man's face, he looked around in panic for anything that might help him stop Johnny's suicidal efforts. It was in this moment that he finally noticed Gyro, who was completely silent up to this point. "You! Don't you think we need to get a hero involved in this?! That kid is going to die if we don't do anything!"

"…Are you asking for my opinion?" asked Gyro, his eyes watching Johnny intently even as the American continued to be flung around. The shorter man blinked at the Italian's response, but Gyro paid no heed to him. "I was just looking, since he was in my sight. But if I were to say something about this… He'll never ride it… Not like that."

"What are you talking about?! I know he can't ride that crazy horse, so that is why we need to call a—!"

"But on the other hand," Gyro cut the stable man off before he could finish, "if he could ride it, he'll go beyond any human. Even those with _Quirks_." That last remark caused both the stable hands to give the Italian wide eyes as they realized exactly what he meant.

"Shit, he's _Quirkless_?!" The taller stableman exclaimed. "I was wondering why he didn't use his _quirk_ …"

"That's it, I'm going to call a hero!" The shorter man declared.

"Go ahead, but if he's serious about his threat then you're only aiding in his suicide." Gyro's words immediately caused the stable hand to stop in his tracks, looking back at the blonde haired youth with an expression of great conflict etched in every line of his face. But the Italian jockey returned his attention back to Johnny, whom was once again smashed into the harden dirt of the pen.

This continued on for some time, with Johnny continued to beaten down while the stable hands looked on with apprehensive looks. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the old horse slowed down to a walk, dragging Johnny along for a moment before his grip fell from the stirrup he held onto. For a split second, the stable hands thought he was dead, but he twitched when the horse leaned down to lick the youth's face.

Suddenly raised his head before turning to face Gyro directly, determination gleaming in his eyes. "Damn it…" He said in hoarse voice as he let out a cough before taking a deep breath. "The truth about your _steel ball_ , your _ability_ … I won't give up. I'll figure it out. It's in the _spin_ , I'm sure of it… Even I can't catch up with you now before you enter U.A. High… I'll become a hero if I have to in order to learn all about that _spin_."

The look Johnny gave Gyro wasn't scathing or one of hate, rather it was filled with a resolve that went beyond human understanding. A will so strong that the Italian knew that the cripple would follow through with every word he said. To say it was impressive would be an understatement.

"Choosing that horse was correct," said Gyro, causing Johnny to blink and raise himself up a bit. "Old horses have experience. They don't cross dangerous territory on impulse and sprain their legs. Unlike younger horses, who are all about power… Since I'm interested in you, I'll give you a hint." He then patted his steel ball. "You already found the answer. If you have the will to get on that horse, why don't you?"

"…Eh?" said in confusion, not understanding the Italian's words at first. Suddenly the image of the villain encounter from the day prior played back in his mind and the American's eyes widened as soon he remembered what happened to him when he touched the steel ball. Seeing his expression, Gyro let out an encouraging laugh, but Johnny paid him little heed at this point.

Instead he turned back to his horse. "Again… Lick my face… my horse." The appaloosa at first hesitated for a moment before leaning its head down to obey its owner, shocking the two stable hands. Yet as soon as it leaned down, Johnny twisted so his back was to the horse's head and leaned against it. "Now… spin…" with a great heave, Johnny felt himself being lifted off the ground by his horse, but he didn't remain stagnant. Instead he spun around midair, rotating until he landed upright in the saddle. Blinking in disbelief, Johnny stared down at his horse and realized that he finally achieved what he set out to do last night.

He finally got up on his horse.

Tears suddenly filled his eyes and his hands trembled around the horse's neck. Despite what everyone had told him, the thousands of people who said that he was forever doom of never experiencing the joy of riding a horse again, he defied them all. The _spin_. That rotation he performed. It was all hope that breathed new life in him. And he wanted to know more. Every single detail about that _spin_ , the steel balls, the rotation, everything! But for now, he'll settle for just enjoying the feeling of jubilation rushing in his veins as he sat on a horse for the first time since he became a cripple.

"Hey," a voice called out to him, causing the boy to turn to see Gyro standing on the fence, while the two stable hands continue to stare the American with their mouths wide open. "Johnny, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Johnny Joestar."

"You said that you were willing to become a hero in order to learn my _ability_ , correct? Nyo ho ho! I'll take you up on that offer, if you are still interested that is."

"Yes… I'm willing to go that far to learn all about that _spin_!" With that Johnny pushed his horse into a walk before slowly building up to a trot. All the while, tears streamed down his face as the wind brushed his face and the feeling of joy still raging like bonfire in his soul.

"Nyo ho ho!"

* * *

 _This is a story about how I learned to walk._

 _Not just in the physical sense, but in an adolescence to adulthood sort of way._

 _One faced with hardships, but meeting new people who became close friends along the way._

 _Yet that wasn't all._

 _Little did I know that this journey would lead me to become a true hero alongside the successor to the_ Symbol of Peace.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And here it is! My new story! I hope everyone enjoyed this prologue to what will be a truly grand yet Bizarre adventure in this crossover. Now before you ask anything, Yes Stands do exist in this story. This universe is set right after Part 6 of Jojo as one of the possibilites of what Universe would unfold if it was remade. Also, Stands will be a little different than their Canon Counterparts, by which I mean they can be seen by everyone, not just other stand users. Other than that, Stands are basically the same as before and DON'T REPLACE QUIRKS! Quirks are their own thing as you have already read. Though there is something else to Stands that is important in this story, but I won't spoil anything. This story will also follow a lot of My Hero Academia's main story with mini arcs in between to help develop character growth.**

 **As the lead characters, Johnny and Deku will take center stage most of the time, but every other character in My Hero Academia will have their own developments and screen time as much as the main heroes. As for Jojo characters, there will be few of them appearing in this story, since this universe is a little different than Steel Ball Run, but Gyro is definitely one who is getting a lot of love as well. I wanted to make a story that focuses on Johnny and Gyro interacting with the My Hero Academia cast, as I felt that both Universes could work due to powers being similar and having main characters who have to climb a lot of mountains to gain glory. Speaking of which I always felt that both Johnny and Deku would emphasize with each other due to how similar they are in a world that doesn't really accept them unless they had power.**

 **Now I was considering using Part 4 Josuke as the main lead of this story, but I felt it wouldn't work as it would create problems with his healing powers, specifically the fact that he can heal All Might thus eliminating a huge and vital chunks of My Hero Academia's theme and story. So sorry for those who want to see the Moriah gang show up and Yoshikage Kira. However I might do another crossover, as a one shot, with the My Hero Academia characters help Josuke defeat the hand fetishist serial killer.**

 **Lastly, I'm already working on making another chapter for this story, but I won't say when it will be done.**

 **ALSO! This edition of my prologue is not edited my by Editor as of yet, this version is basically me reviewing it twice and eliminating a lot of the errors out of it. That said, when my editor is available and does edit this prologue, I will replace this one with the better version for your pleasure.**

 **I believe that's about it. I truly hope you all enjoy this story! If you did, please spread it around so others might enjoy it as well! Until then, I hope you all have a very nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	2. Tusk Act 1

**I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or My Hero Academia.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tusk Act 1**

* * *

"Aaargh!" a vicious roar echoed out of a one-lane street, half on fire, buildings torn inside out, and the pavement cracked apart and heaved into many different angles as if an earthquake had just passed by. And standing in the middle of the street was a young blonde haired youth almost covered completely head to toe in murky sludge. Explosion after explosion blasted out of the boy's hands as he continued on with his devastation, but it was not by his choice. Rather it was the sludge creature, the thing that now possessed his body, who danced him around like a puppet.

People were screaming for their lives as they ran in different directions while those who were too slow were forced to endure the brunt of the boy's awesome power. Thankfully heroes had arrived to prevent any deaths from happening, carefully pulling civilians out of fires or under slabs of pavement. Yet despite their combined efforts, they couldn't do a thing about the boy who was being held hostage inside his own body.

"A single-lane street? I can't get in there!" Mount Lady, a new giant sized hero who just recently made her debut, declared as she carefully stepped around the civilians who gathered around the protective ring of policemen who blocked off the entryway into the street.

"Explosive fires are my weakness!" Kamui Woods exclaimed as he carried two junior high school students and a young lady out of the danger zone. "Someone else has to take this one!"

"Thanks, but I got my hands full too!" yelled out Backdraft as he blasted a torrent of water at roaring flames spreading out into the street. "Where are the firefighters? How's it looking over there!?"

"He's too slippery to get ahold of!" Deathgoro answered as he jumped back from another vicious blast from the vile villain, using his hostage's powerful Quirk to its fullest effect. "But his hostage with the explosive Quirk is resisting! It's like a minefield out here, but we can't do anything against him!"

As to emphasize his point, the sludge monster villain let loose a barrage of explosive blasts, causing debris and hot pavement to shoot out in all directions. More buildings caught fire and some even had portions of their walls burst apart as the carnage continued. The heroes manages to shield the populace behind them with their bodies and Quirks, keeping the already incredible damage down to a minimum. Yet as every second passed by, the explosions became more powerful and more precise in their aiming. The boy's resistance was starting to falter as the vile creature gained more control over his body.

"No good!" said Kamui Woods as he went back into save more people. "There's no one here who can stop him!"

"Just gotta wait for someone with the right Quirk to show up!" a hero with a beak like mask shouted out as he dodged a slimy tentacle aimed for his head.

"Until then, keep the damage to a minimum, someone'll come!" Backdraft said as continued to control the spread of the fire.

"We need that kid to hold on just a bit longer!" one of the Backdraft's sidekicks said as he carefully lifted debris out of the way so more civilians could flee out of the street.

" _Shoot!"_ Deathgoro thought furiously to himself as he clenched a fist in rage. " _If only I had the power to blow him away!"_

While the heroes tried to figure out what to do and save the young hostage without hurting him, the crowd that had gathered cheered on without a care in the world. "Some sort of hardcore villain?!" a black haired youth said he watched the fight intensely.

"Go get him, heroes!" a young lady yelled out encouragingly followed by more enthusiastic shouts by the crowd.

Yet one person didn't join in the cheers. Instead he wheezed heavily, clutching at the left side of his chest as he stared in complete horror at what he was seeing. " _I lost track of time!_ " the skeletal true form of the greatest hero of all time, the _Symbol of Peace,_ All Might, thought furiously to himself as his eyes were still glued to the carnage in front of him. " _Dealing with that_ fan _led to this! Pathetic…"_ He squeezed his old wound painfully as he could nothing but watch the fight play out like a mere bystander. " _Pathetic!_ "

* * *

Midoriya let out a depressing sigh as he walked down a street aimlessly, holding his burnt hero-notebook in his hands. He'd been wandering for some time now, not paying attention where he was heading, as he simply let his mind play back the crushing words that haunted him for a while now.

" _You need to be realistic._ "

" _Even as a third-year, he still can't face reality_."

" _It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures!"_

It had been only a day since his encounter with a villain and yet things seemed to only take a turn for the worst. First he was laughed at by his classmates and even his teacher when they found out that he tried to play hero and save a stranger's life. Then his childhood friend partially burned his research notes without a care in the world. Then he got attacked and almost killed by a sludge monster before finally he met his favorite heroic idol, whom signed his notebook, much to his initial delight, and told him that he needed to be realistic about his goals. He was, at first, a little disturbed about All Might's true form and the circumstances behind it, but his words, though polite and kind, had replaced all thought in his mind as they officially crushed whatever spark his dreams had left.

"Even… the best of the best said it…" the fanboy muttered out as he wiped unshed tears from his eyes. "Don't cry! You already knew, right? This is reality… It's because I knew… that I tried so damn hard… So hard not to see. Too ignore real—"

"… _Thank you for saving me._ "

Midoriya stopped in his tracks as his mind flashed back to the young American from the day prior. While his efforts had only led to his own capture by the rock-skinned villain, he still had saved Johnny Joestar's life. Though he didn't really feel like he contributed much, heck, Gyro was the real hero in the end, the cripple still thanked him. For a moment, the boy felt the rising despair he felt diminish a bit, but suddenly his mind wandered back to what else the young foreigner had said. Specifically how he was going to ride a horse again and learn Gyro's ability by becoming a hero. It was a desperate plea to be sure and Midoriya would have thought that Johnny was like him, denying reality in order to feel better about their pathetic, Quirkless existence, but the look in Johnny's eyes made him pause.

Seeing the determination, an iron resolve that wouldn't back down from a challenge, in his eyes made the curly haired youth wonder if perhaps he too could follow his dream, to become the greatest hero like All Might. If someone who was literally in a worst position than himself could show such resolve despite impossible odds, then why couldn't he?

Yet before he could answer his question, a loud explosion roared across the street from where Midoriya stood, snapping himself out his thoughts as he turned to see a huge crowd around an entrance to a one-lane street. Apparently there was another Hero vs. Villain fight happening. "I'm so used to gawking…" he muttered to himself. "Just stop it. I'll just make myself feel like a loser." Despite the despair once again gaining ground within his being, Midoriya walked over anyway, but paused mid-step when he spotted something beyond crowd.

It was the sludge monster who attacked him earlier!

Pushing up against the crowd, Midoriya couldn't believe what he was seeing. How did that villain escape All Might? Suddenly dread started to well up in his soul as realization dawned upon him. "This is my fault!" Midoriya exclaimed, his eyes widened in horror, but no one seemed to pay him any attention at the moment.

"Why're the heroes just standing there?" a middle-aged man asked impatiently, causing the curly haired boy to blink.

"Seems the villain grabbed a middle-schooler," answered a younger man with black hair.

" _Grabbed…?_ " Midoriya thought silently as he covered his mouth in horror as he remembered all too well what the villain did to him not too long ago. " _So he's enduring the same pain?! Unbelievable…"_

"Hey, isn't that the villain All Might was chasing?" asked a bystander.

"All Might?!" a man with sharp teeth gasped excitedly. "No way! He's really here?!"

"I saw him earlier," answered a girl with her haired tied into a bun.

"Then what's All Might doing?!" demanded a salaryman. "I want to see him fight!"

Even as the crowd grew more anxious about the lack of the world's best hero, Midoriya could only feel more despair crushing down on him. " _It's my fault that All Might can't do anything at the moment!_ " The poor boy wailed internally as he remembered that All Might's limit had run up only minutes ago. " _This guy can't be caught. We have to wait for someone with the right Quirk to show up!"_ He then spotted the sludge-possessed youth passed the crowd, flailing madly around as he tried to resist the villain's control. " _Hang in there… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Someone will come to save you soon… A hero's bound to come…"_

Suddenly the possessed middle-schooler turned towards the crowd, giving everyone a good look at his face and Midoriya's eyes were bulging as he spotted a familiar wild, ash-blonde hair.

It was Katsuki Bakugo, otherwise known as Kacchan to Midoriya. And he had tears in his eyes as the sludge monster engulfed the entirety of his mouth. For a moment, Midoriya's mind flashback to Johnny Joestar, how his own expression looked just like Kacchan's.

Before he knew it, he was dashing past the crowd, the police, and the heroes keeping their distance from the villain and his hostage, shocking everyone who was watching the fight.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FOOL! STOP!" Everyone yelled out as they couldn't believe what just happened as much as the curly haired youth did. The heroes tried to jump after him, but they were too slow to react as Midoriya was already half way towards the sludge monster.

"It's that kid!" exclaimed All Might as he was stunned, more so than anyone else, at seeing the fanboy he just met rushing forward while everyone else continue to keep their distance.

"You!" yelled out the sludge villain, as he turned to fully face the charging youth.

" _Deku_?" Bakugo's eyes widened in surprise as he continued to struggle against his captor.

Yet Midoriya paid none of them any heed as time seemed to slow down as he continued to run headlong into danger. " _Why am I running?_ " he thought in shock as his feet practically skipped off the ground. " _What am I doing? Why!?"_ It was just like before, when he saw Johnny being attacked by that rock-skinned villain, his body moved on its own before he could comprehend a single thing. Was it impulse? No, that it wasn't it. If that were the case, then he would have fled in the opposite direction the moment he saw the villain.

"You're dead," the sludge villain said simply as he pulled back his slimy, tentacle-like appendages, ready to strike down the would-be hero.

"Eep!" Midoriya tried to think of what a hero would do in a situation like this. Suddenly the image of his research notes flooded his mind and a plan started to form. Quickly slipping off his backpack midstride, the curly haired youth threw it at the sludge monster.

For a moment, the sludge monster hesitated as the backpack flew right at him, its contents flying out of it and slamming right into the dark murky goo that covered Bakugo. Just like Kamui Wood's own Quirk, the villain's power was weak against multiple objects attacking it at the same time. This gave Midoriya the opportunity he needed to jump up and latch onto his childhood friend's sludge-covered form. Without wasting any time, he clawed at the grimy slime, tearing off chunks and flinging them aside. "Kacchan!" he yelled out before he managed to clear the sludge from explosive boy's mouth.

"You!" Bakugo exclaimed before inhaling as much air as he could. "Why?!"

"My legs just started moving!" answered Midoriya, his voice carrying over to the crowd behind him. "Why? I dunno!" There were a number of reasons for why, of course. Some which he blamed himself for. But at that moment, the black and green haired boy had only one true answer. "You… You liked you needed saving!" Though tears started to fill his eyes and his body shook in fear, Midoriya still forced a smile to grow on his face.

Back among the ground, the bystanders continued to look on as if the kid was crazy, some of which yelled at him for his reckless behavior and endangering Bakugo, but All Might had a very different response. He had heard the fanboy's words and a fire burned within his chest, clutching it with a hand as he continued watch the kid risk his life while he sat on the side lines.

"Just a bit longer," the villain roared out as he raised a hand, which grew in size till it was a least as big as Midoriya before swinging it at him. "So stop getting in my way!"

"Does he have a death wish?! He'll die for nothing!" Deathgoro exclaimed as he and his comrades tried to rush in and save the fanboy. Yet as fast as they were, none of them could reach the boy in time.

Seeing the gooey hand coming straight at him, Midoriya closed his eyes and braced for the impact. But it never came. Instead he felt something grasp his arm in a firm grip.

Blinking his eyes open, he saw All Might standing before the villain in his powerful, muscular form, his left hand grasped around both Midoriya's and Bakugo's arms, as steam fumed off his body in heavy wisps. To say the fanboy was shocked to see his favorite hero once again and defying the limit his body had with a strained smile would have been an understatement. "The lesson I left you with…" All Might said as he clenched his right hand into a fist. "I should practice what I preach!" He then raised his fist high into the sky, every muscle and vein on his body bulging against the skin as blood spurted out of his mouth. "A pro should always be ready to risk his life!"

"Detroit…..! **SMASH!** " Like a raging comet, All Might slammed his fist into the ground, causing a thunderous shockwave to blast apart the sludge monster. Puddles of sludge flew everywhere while Midoriya and Bakugo were flung around in the greatest hero's grip. So powerful was the air current, it blasted the heroes, policemen, and the bystanders to fall onto their backs as a hush fell over the once explosive atmosphere.

Standing in the middle of the street was All Might, with the two middle-schoolers limp in his grasp, as the first drops of rain started to fall down from heavens above. It was an incredible sight and the once calm silence was soon replaced with thunderous cheers from the crowd. "He changed the weather with a single punch! Amazing. That's the power… of ALL MIGHT!" They roared out while the heroes, finally out of the awed stupor they found themselves in, quickly started to pick up the gooey remains of the knocked out sludge monster.

Yet All Might paid the cheers or the heroes any heed. Instead he remained silent as he turned his head towards the barely conscious, curly haired youth, whom he gently let go from his grasp along with his friend. This boy… there was no mistake of it. He was the one he was looking for all this time…

* * *

"Ok, now carefully lean your body along with your horse," Gyro instructed atop of his treasured Valkyrie as he watched his student carefully ride his horse, Slow Dancer he called it, around the pen they rented out. Ever since yesterday, the young cripple did nothing but ride his horse from morning till noon until his body fell off the saddle due to exhaustion. His leg injury was quickly treated by both the blonde haired jockey and the two stable hands, who lost their previous mirth they had for him, instead their expressions were replaced with ones of admiration. For the rest of the evening he rested up and let himself recover before returning to the ranch the next day. "Don't let your body stay stiff or still, move it along your horse. Rotate with him and always keep that motion."

"Thanks, Gyro, it's like I never ridden a horse before," Johnny said dryly, but followed the Italian's advice none the less.

"Well in your current condition, it's different from how you used to ride. Don't want you to throw yourself off your horse when you're making a turn."

"I'm pretty sure that I can manage." And that was the simple truth. Despite Gyro's initial worries, Johnny still was a genius jockey who managed to ride Slow Dancer well enough so far. Though mainly he was just riding in circles at different paces at the moment, getting a good feel of how his horse ran, its habits, and everything else about it. After all, he didn't want to get flung off his saddle in case Slow Dancer decided to go wild again. "I rather be focusing on how to learn your Spin though. You only gave me one lesson and I quote, 'Don't get any foolish expectations'."

"Hmph. Well, since you are feeling pretty lively, why don't we move on to the next stage?"

For a moment, Johnny blinked at Gyro. Was it finally time to start his true training? A confident smile crept onto his face as he stopped his horse right in front of the Italian. "Of course. I'll show you what I can really do!"

"Good!" Gyro then grasped ahold of his left wrist before rotating the hand around in a circular fashion. "Lesson two is 'To work those muscles'!" Johnny blinked, but his gaze grew intent as he focused on the movement of the blonde haired youth's muscles along his wrist. "You ready? For example, if I grasp my wrist like this, holding it tightly, the muscles automatically know to bend. The flesh instinctively protects the body by wounding the muscle. And that's nature for you."

He then let go of his wrist before grapping one of his steel balls and pressed it into his left arm. Holding it firmly, the green sphere started to spin and with it, the flesh underneath rotated alongside it. "The steel ball won't let you do that. Only on the skin. Control the skin! If the skin is under an unusual situation, the muscle won't act upon it." He holstered the steel ball before grabbing something from his pocket and hurled it Johnny. The American's reaction was instantaneous, his hand catching the small object before it could hit his face. Looking down he saw it was small cork, probably from a bottle of wine. "I got that from a going away party I went to last night. My jockey friends wanted to celebrate my last official race before I start preparing for U.A. in ten months. At any rate, wanna give the spin a try? If you're not scared that is… The cork is already revolving. Try placing it on the right side of the base of your horse's neck. Just be ready for what will happen next."

Blinking at his words, Johnny did a double take at the little cap in his hand and was surprised to see that it actually was rotating. Though he was amazed by the sight, Johnny quickly got to work before the spinning died a way. Carefully, he leaned down to place cork against Slow Dancer's neck, the appaloosa nickering at the strange sensation, before the flesh immediately started to twist backwards. While he didn't know what to suspect from the action and braced himself for anything, he was still taken back when his horse's entire body shifted causing him to fall over the side. Yet before he could hit the ground, Slow Dancer's right leg bent back upwards and gently caught its owner before letting Johnny roll safely off onto his front.

The American looked up in awe at what just happened while Gyro merely laughed as he slowly got off Valkyrie, though in a more normal fashion than his student did. "That's how you _get off_ a horse. The horse's muscles isn't acting upon it. It won't let it do that. Even if you don't have a weapon, the spinning strength is your weapon." Suddenly the Italian blinked as he placed a finger to his chin as he bent himself forward till he crotched down beside Johnny. "That reminds me… we need to think of how you're going to get into U.A. They only take the cream of the crop for their hero courses and I would lose any credibility I have as a teacher if my student didn't get in alongside me."

Johnny snorted at that, but did admit that Gyro had a good point. From what he read about U.A., it was the best school in the world for creating heroes. Anyone who succeeds in there basically is set for life in whatever department of the hero business they specialized in. "Hmph. Don't worry, I'll get in alright. With the spin, I'll climb to the top one way or another."

"Nyohoho! That's good, but there is a bit more to it than just getting into U.A." Gyro grinned, revealing his grills, as Johnny blinked at him. "Despite how difficult it is to get in, that is the easy part. The really super hard and dangerous things you got to worry about… are designing your hero costume and thinking about your hero name!"

"…" The American's expression was completely blank as he stared at the blonde haired jockey. "Jeeze, when you put it like that, it looks like that is my only real major concern about attending a school filled with people who have incredible super powers and have to compete with them."

"I know right? What's more, we have to submit all this information and the designs before we even attend school. Talk about charging you everything, but the kitchen sink, and then providing no warranty if we fail to get in." He then let out a laugh as if he made a hilarious joke. Johnny, however, only gave him a completely blank stare.

"Ha, ha, ha. That was an incredibly funny joke, Gyro," he said dryly, but the Italian only looked pleased as soon as he heard Johnny's words.

"Heh, ain't it, though?" He let out another laugh before standing up and walked over to grab Johnny's wheelchair. "Come on, we'll talk more about the costumes when we head into town."

"Why do we need to head into town?" asked Johnny as he climbed up onto his chair as soon as Gyro pushed it over. "Aren't we going to continue practicing?"

"We are, but open spaces can only do so much for you and I don't know how the entrance exam for U.A. will go down. So it's better to be prepared for anything than walking around with your pants down. Besides, this will be a good exercise for you to get used to lesson two. Nyo Ho Ho!"

"Whatever, let's just get going already."

"That's the spirit, Johnny. You'll be a hero in no time with that attitude!"

* * *

The city of Musutafu was still bustling with people, either moving around quickly for something important related to their jobs or simply idling around and enjoying the sights. Though both the young horse racers could tell that the crowds around certain streets they passed were thinned or just plain empty. From what they could gather, there was apparently another villain attack somewhere east from they were and everyone went to go watch the heroes beat the crap out of the villain who disturbed the peace.

"You would think that they have better things to do than go see people kick the shit out of each other," commented Johnny as he watched yet another group of people run passed him, just barely avoiding his wheelchair as he rolled down the sidewalk alongside Gyro. "Actually a better question is, why would anyone be stupid enough to cause trouble if the rumors of All Might being in town are true?"

"There are plenty of weirdos out there, Johnny, some of which can't control themselves when they cause mischief," Gyro shrugged before revealing his grills. "Besides, I bet the villains are doing this just to get All Might's autograph."

"Yeah and he'll charge them one punch in the face at a time."

"Nyohoho! Look at it this way, if we do run into a hero vs. villain fight, we can at least get a few pointers on how heroic teamwork works. Or better yet, we run into All Might and maybe we can get tips on how to become better heroes in the making." The Italian let out another laugh before turning toward Johnny. "At any rate, this looks like a good spot as any for you learn how to properly use the spin."

The American raised an eyebrow at that, his eyes looking left and right to see just a normal street with barely anyone it. "I still think we could have done this at the ranch…"

"Ah, but then there wouldn't be any distractions to stop you now, would there? Sometimes it's best to learn with stuff that might otherwise disrupt your concentration in order gain a heightened focus… You still have that Cork I gave you, right?" Johnny nodded before taking out the cork from his pocket. "Good. Now the first thing you need to know about the spin is that you need an image of it. An image in your mind of a rotation that constantly spinning. Yet that isn't all. For most people they need to visualize something in that rotation, spinning with it." He then unhooked one of his steel balls from his holster before holding it in the center of his palm. "For me, it was the spinning of a ball—this ball in particular. You can use that image if you wish, but I think you should make one of your own."

Johnny stared at Gyro for a moment before turning his attention to the cork in his hand. "An image, huh…?" Just what kind image would fit with a rotation? Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized just the image he was looking for. A picture of a dancing ballet dancer floating and spinning just like a leaf on the wind. Yet creating it in his mind was the difficult part.

True to Gyro's words, there were plenty of distractions that disturbed the image he was forming. The sound of cars moving up and down the street. The light hum that came from a bright neon sign nearby. Even the soft caress of a breeze intruded on his thoughts. Yet the American was determined. He wouldn't be bested by such simple things.

Closing his eyes for a moment, the crippled youth concentrated intensely until he felt something twitch in his hand. Blinking, Johnny saw the cork moving slightly. Awed at the sight, he cupped his hands together and the rotating plug started spinning wildly in his hand. He had done it! "It's… spinning, Gyro!" He let out a victorious laugh at his accomplishment, but it was quickly silenced when the cork soon got out control. Bouncing up and down his hands, it traveled up his left arm before shooting onto the sidewalk as if were a rock flung from a sling.

Blinking in astonishment, Johnny looked down at his hands for a moment before letting a grin cross his lips. "I can do it… even for a split second, I can get it spin! Did you see, Gyro? I made it spin!" He looked up only for his grin to become a flat line as he noticed that his mentor was examining at a pair of Gucci boots behind a store window. "You weren't watching, were you? Why weren't you watching?! It was great! I got the cork to spin and everything!"

"Why do I have to watch? It's not like you need me to confirm if you spun it or not…" He took one last glance at the nice looking boots, before turning to Johnny. "You really did it, huh? Well do it again, then. You only touched the Spin's potential, now you need to refine it."

Johnny gave the Italian a simple nod before wheeling himself over to where the cork had landed, which was about twenty feet from where they were. When he finally reached the little plug, bending down to pick it up, the cripple felt something slam into his wheelchair, knocking him over to the side. "What the hell?" Johnny yelled. As he pushed himself up, the American saw a chubby looking salaryman lying down beside him with several large, brown packages scattered all over the sidewalk. "Watch where you're going, you ass!"

The fat man blinked before panic started to stretch across his face. With surprising agility, he jumped to his feet and quickly started to pick up each box that he dropped. "I have no time for talk," he said as he stacked each box till he could barely see straight. "I'm terribly late! Oh so late!" With that said the man fled up the street, leaving a fuming Johnny still on the cold floor.

"Get back here and apologize!" Yet the man was already far away before taking a turn down another street, once again surprising Johnny with how quick a man of his girth could be.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gyro asked as he gazed at where the salaryman fled to. "He seemed to be in awful hurry for something."

"Probably forgot his wife's anniversary and is buying a shit ton of stuff so he doesn't have to sleep on the couch…" Johnny grumbled as he turned back to his chair and started to crawl towards it. Yet he paused midway when he noticed something underneath his wheelchair. It was a small, brown package with a huge tear running along its side. Apparently the jerk forgot one of his gifts before he had left. Yet as he examined it closer, there was a golden gleam coming from within it. Curious, the American pulled the thing out from under his chair before tearing the rest of brown wrapping off.

It was a golden arrowhead with a spade-like hole in the middle of its center.

Blinking in surprise, Johnny held the arrowhead in his right hand, careful not to grab the sharp ends. There wasn't a hint of any scratches on it nor did look old, but the cripple felt like that there was something odd about. Never the less, the thing must have been worth a small fortune. Yet that raised the question, why did a simple salaryman have something like this?

"Hey, did you find something, Johnny?" Gyro asked as he walked over to his pupil.

"Yeah," answered Johnny, turning his head to meet the jockey's gaze. "This was in a package that guy left behind."

Gyro gave him an amused smile. "You know, it's considered impolite to tear open another man's gift."

"Call it compensation for knocking me over. Besides, if he really wanted it then he should have—OWW!" Johnny cried out as he suddenly felt something pierce his left arm. Turning back he saw the arrow digging into his flesh. "What the hell?!" Why was the arrowhead in his arm?! He was sure he had it in a firm grip within his right hand. When did it escape his grasp? Or better yet, how did it impale itself into his arm?

"That's what you get for not paying attention when you're handling sharp objects," chided Gyro as he bent down to examine the damage down to the cripple's arm.

"It's not like I was trying stabbed myself intentionally… fuck, it stings." He also felt a strange, tingling sensation coming from the arrowhead, but the youth thought that was merely the pain getting worse. Johnny then let out a grunt as Gyro grasped his arm, before yanking the arrowhead with one swift motion. Gritting his teeth to hold down a yelp, he quickly covered up his wound with his right hand before too much blood leaked out while the Italian tore off a piece of cloth from his cape. "What I want to know—Ugh!—is how the hell it escaped my grasp…"

"Maybe it slipped out your fingers," Gyro speculated as he wrapped the brown cloth tightly around Johnny's gash.

"Gyro, do I look clumsy to you? If I can hold onto a stirrup without getting my neck broken by Slow Dancer, then I sure as hell can hold onto a simple arrowhead."

"Yeah, well, what's done is done." Gyro then finished tying the knot for the makeshift bandage before helping the American onto his wheelchair. "Just don't make any sudden moves with your arm until we get back to the ranch so I can stich you up properly." His gaze then turned towards the now bloody arrowhead that sat on the ground beside him and Johnny. "Still, it's a sharp, little sucker… Why would anyone carry it in a small wrapped package instead of a protective case or something?"

Johnny leaned down from his wheelchair and grabbed ahold of the arrowhead again, this time making sure it was firmly grasped in his hand with no way for it to slip out of his fingers. "Either way, I'm sure it will cover my medical bi—!"

"Oh where the hell is it?!" An anxious voice called from behind the two youths. Turing their heads, they saw that it was the same fat salaryman who ran into Johnny. He was currently going up and down the street frantically as if he were searching from something, ignoring the two horse riders. "If I don't get it back… I'm going be in deep shit…" He then blinked when he finally became aware of Johnny and Gyro who stared directly at him. Yet his gaze soon traveled downward until his eyes grew wide as he spotted the arrowhead in Johnny's hand. "You! You have the arrowhead! And it has blood on it… oh crap… oh crap… Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" He then grabbed his head as started to shake uncontrollably.

"Hey, chill out man before you have a heart attack from sheer stress," Gyro told the chubby man, but he barely paid any heed to the Italian, as he now grasped his hair, pulling it till it threaten to tear off his head.

"If there is blood, then that can only mean one thing… The boss is going to be furious… but I can fix this… yeah, I can fix this…" He suddenly let go of his hair before fixing his gaze on the two youths, who were getting a little uncomfortable at the weirdo's sudden mood swings. His expression was utterly calm and his eyes held a harden steel in them as his licked his lips. "I can fix this…"

It was in that moment that Johnny felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as a menacing aura filled the air between him and the salaryman. His eyes briefly flickered to the side, before blinking in surprise when he realized that other than Gyro and himself, the fat man was the only person in the street. Everyone else was either in doors or had left to go watch the heroes fight against the villain in the east part of the city. His mistake, however, was taking his eyes off the salaryman.

Before he could return his gaze to the chubby weirdo, the business man was already halfway down the street. Johnny barely had a moment to widen his eyes as a steel knife raced for his face. Yet before the dagger could reach its target, the cripple's wheelchair was pulled back by Gyro, whose free hand quickly unhooked a steel ball from its holster.

Like a bullet, the green sphere flew across the sidewalk, aiming to smash into the man's chubby face. However, the salaryman continue to stun the two youths as he merely leaned his head to side while never losing his pace as he was now a mere ten feet away from them. Letting out a low curse, the Italian jockey grabbed ahold of his other steel ball before blocking another knife aimed for his neck. "Get out of here, Johnny!" Gyro ordered as the knife fell to the floor with a clatter while catching his other steel ball after as it came back to its owner. As he did this, the salaryman did an impressive backflip and put some distance away from the blonde haired youth.

"Your Quirk is rather strange…" said the fat man, placing a hand on his hip while crouching down low. "But I will fix this…"

"Dude, how we talk this out over a bowl of spaghetti?" Gyro barely had time to finish his sentence as the villain made his move. The fat man pulled back a hand before shooting it forth into the air, the fist separating from the rest of the arm. The Italian narrowed his eyes at the flying fist that rushed for his face before jumping to the side and into the street itself. "Thank god that there isn't any traffic today otherwise I would be a cartoony pancake right about now…" Yet Gyro wasn't allowed a moment to catch his breath as another hand came right for his side, a cruel looking meat hook held tightly in its grasp. "Where the hell you get this stuff anyway?!"

The villain didn't answer as his hand continue to glide towards the youth's unprotected side with his Separation Quirk. Yet he blinked in surprise when the Italian threw his remaining steel ball into the pavement. The metallic sphere dug into the street like it was soft dirt, kicking up chunks of concrete up and smacking the hand back, causing it to drop the hook. The fat man let out a cry of pain as he held up a stump of an arm, apparently he could still feel pain even when his hand was disconnected from him.

As for Johnny, he hadn't fled as per Gyro's instructions. Instead he watched the fight between his mentor and the crazy, fat man in stunned silence. Just what the hell was going on? Why would the chubby salaryman be willing to attack the both of them with the intention to kill? Was the arrowhead in his hand really that important? Yet his thoughts were soon disrupted when he noticed something creeping along the street. "His other hand is coming from your left, Gyro!"

The horse jockey immediately spun his head to where the hand was, a steel ball at the ready. Yet he let out a sudden grunt as the other hand, the one his he thought he dealt with, smashed against his cheek. The thing felt like a thrown brick and Gyro tasted a bit of blood within his mouth as he stumbled back a step. His troubles, however, were only getting worse as the creeping hand that distracted him flew at his throat before grasping it tightly.

Letting out a choked gasp, Gyro raised a steel ball to the hand at his throat before using the spin to relax the muscles in the floating appendage. However he didn't pay attention to the other hand as it once again smashed into his face, causing him to stumble another step until his back hit a railing. The street they were on was a higher terrace of a small hill, with the lower terrace being was about fifteen feet apart from each other. The Italian's eyes widened as he realized exactly what the villain was planning, but it was too late as both floating hands pushed him over the side.

"Gyro!" Johnny exclaimed as he watched the blonde haired youth fall over the other side. "No… No, no, no!" If he was dead then his bright hope of walking again was extinguished. Tears started to build up in his eyes, but he paused when he noticed the villainous salaryman staring directly at him now. A cold sweat started to form on his brow as the floating hands returned to their owner with each of them holding the knife and the meat hook he dropped earlier.

"You're next…" said the fat man, taking a menacing step forward. Panicking at the sight, Johnny grabbed ahold of the wheels of his chair before rolling himself back as quick as he could. Thankfully, since he was on the peak of the hill, his wheelchair was able to gain speed rather quickly, though not by much as the hill's angle wasn't very steep to begin with. However he couldn't see where he was going and the villain was already chasing to after him.

Suddenly Johnny heard a loud rip just below him and looked down to see a knife sticking out of the cushion of his seat, just barely missing his crotch. "Holy fuck!" he exclaimed before putting all his strength into rolling away from the villain, who pulled out a small mallet from his coat. The young American didn't have much of a plan other than trying to reach the end of the street and hoping that someone, anyone, could help him out. Yet it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

Johnny then heard a growing whistling sound in the air, causing him to look up just as the fat man's meat hook came sailing at him. Reacting without any thought, Johnny jerked his body to side just as the cruel looking weapon flew past his head, missing his ear by a thread before impeding itself into a nearby mailbox. Yet the sudden shift from the youth caused the wheelchair to spurn wildly out of control until it tipped over, throwing Johnny out into the street. Letting out a pained grunt, Johnny pushed himself up before noticing the fat salaryman standing in front of him. "I can fix this…" he said before raising the small mallet high above Johnny's head.

For a moment, Johnny thought this was the end. His dreams and hopes gone forever as some random lunatic was going to cave his skull in. Suddenly he caught a glint metal from the corner of his eye. It was the arrowhead. Apparently he still had it on him when he was trying to escape. Seeing that there were no other options, the crippled youth grabbed ahold of the gold-colored arrowhead and threw it at the man's face.

Blinking in surprise, the villain slammed the mallet down at the arrowhead, which shattered upon impact. As the pieces scattered all across the street, miraculously missing Johnny, the fat man's eyes widen in sheer horror as he realized just what he had done. "Noooooooo!" he exclaimed as he dropped his mallet before getting on his knees to pick up the tiny fragments from the arrowhead. "This can't be happening! The boss is going to kill me! I'm so dead. Oh fuck, I'm so DEAD!"

As the man continued to panic wildly, Johnny realized that this was his best chance to escape while he could. Slowly he crawled towards his fallen wheelchair, but unfortunately for the youth, the fat villain turned furiously to face him. "You! This is all your fault! Because of you, I'm fucked!" The chubby salaryman then licked his lips as if he were a predator about to finish off his prey. "But if I'm going down… so are you!"

He took a menacing step forward, both of his hands separating from his harm once more, and Johnny turned himself over and braced for the pain he was about receive. Yet the villain stopped mid-step as his eyes widened considerably, confusing the American.

" _Why does he look so shocked?"_ Johnny thought silently as he was at the villain's mercy, but for some reason the fat man hesitated before he could finish him off. Suddenly the cripple felt something pulse from his left arm, causing him to look down. His eyes grew like saucers as he suddenly realized what astonished the villain.

Materializing and pushing past the makeshift bandages that wrapped around his arm was a small purple creature. It was about three feet tall and its head was about as big as the rest of his body. Its arms were short and inarticulate and had four little fingers on each of them, which were also arranged to look like a star, while its bottom half was a tail in place of legs. Alongside the tail was four stem-like appendages that had that heart-shaped fruit-like ends on each of them. Two big, floppy ears stuck out the side of its head. Dozens of yellow stars ran down its back and arms while one big star rested comfortably on its forehead, with a strange silver-colored antenna coming out its center and reached all the way to the tip of its nose. The nose itself looked like yellow metal horn that seemed bolted onto its face and the eyes it had were beady-looking and of a black and yellow stripped-colored pattern. There were eight small appendages sticking out of its head. Two just above the big yellow star and the rest going down the side its face until it reached the chin. If anything, the creature looked like a miniature elephant.

So shocked by the small being's sudden appearance, Johnny didn't know how to react even as it crawled up the side of his arm. Slowly it moved until it started to float the rest of the way. Hovering just above the right side of his face, Johnny watched as the little purple elephant-like creature lifted one hand to its horn. " _Chumin~in!_ " it chimed in a sad tone before turning to jump down the American's body. Confused, Johnny cocked his head down as the strange miniature elephant examined his left boot.

"You…You acquired it…" The villain said in shock as fear laced his tone, causing Johnny to turn his head towards the fat bastard. "You gained a Stand!"

"What…?" What the hell was this lunatic talking about? A Stand? Before he could continue that line of thought, however, he saw the little purple elephant-like creature touch his boot. Suddenly something burst through the tip of his boot and shot right for the fat villain. The man didn't have time to even blink before his right cheek was torn apart while something impeded itself into his arm. As blood gushed out the hole in his cheek, the villain cried out in agony as he clutched at his face to stop the bleeding.

Awed by what he just saw, Johnny looked down where the little being still floated around his left foot and noticed that two of his toenails were missing. "My… My nails..." he muttered out, "they shot out… my nails shot out my lame foot!" Yet that wasn't all, he could have sworn he could feel something coming from his legs. That they moved, if only for a moment. He turned his head towards the little creature who now floated back to his face. Why was it helping him? That bastard said this thing was his "Stand", but what did that mean? Was it his power? It wasn't a Quirk like the fat salaryman had. If anything it felt almost like the Spin that Gyro was teaching him, but not exactly that either. Just what kind of power did he obtain anyway?

"You… You crippled bastard…" Johnny blinked before turning his attention back the villain who now held the small mallet he had dropped earlier in his left hand. "You're really screwing up my life, you know that? You may have obtained a Stand, but you are like a newborn, barely able to control it. While I have been practicing with my Quirk for years! There is no way you can beat me!" To emphasize his point, the hand that carried the mallet separated from his arm once more, but the other was forced to hold onto his cheek least his crimson essence started to leak out once more.

"Wanna bet?" Johnny said as he pushed himself up into a semi upright position, the elephant like creature floating over his right shoulder. He didn't know why, but having that creature beside him made the crippled youth feel confident, powerful even. He then raised a hand up towards the fat bastard almost like he was holding a gun. If his Stand could shoot out his toenails, then why not his fingernails?

"Die, you punk!" With that the man's floating hand flew right for the American's head.

Taking a deep breath, Johnny steadied his aim to where exactly he wanted to shoot before allowing the strange power from his Stand to fill his being. Suddenly, glowing yellow stars started to appear on his hand and the fingernail from his index finger started to tremble before spinning wildly as a mini blue hurricane formed right underneath it. Without a second thought, Johnny fired the nail.

Shooting forth like a bullet, the nail sped past the villain's flying hand before hitting the man's left arm, causing the floating appendage to jerk back in the air. Just as the light-brown haired youth suspected. Since the man was still able to feel pain when Gyro hurt his hand, then the opposite should be true if the arm that the hand connected to was also damaged.

"This ability, this Stand, has surpassed a simple _nail_ …" declared Johnny, his eyes utterly calm as he once more took aim. "It's a _Tusk_. From now on, I will call this Stand _Tusk_ …"

Not letting up, Johnny shot another fingernail into the man's right leg and then another into his left arm. With incredible accuracy they hit their marks and the villain dropped to a knee as he continued to howl out in pain.

Blood gushed from the fat man's wounds, though not by a whole lot, yet he tried to stand back up again. Though he was amazed by the salaryman's stamina, Johnny aimed his aim at him once more. Before he could shoot, however, a steel ball collided with the man's unprotected side. Letting out a groan, the chubby man collapse into an unconscious heap while the steel ball return to its owner.

Blinking in disbelief, Johnny turned his gaze towards where the steel ball came from and saw Gyro, looking a bit disheveled with a few twigs sticking out of his hair, standing near the railing of the terrace. "Gyro!" Johnny cried out in relief as he lowered his hand. "How'd you survive the fall?"

"Used my steel ball to tighten up my muscles till they were hard as metal," Gyro answered as he holstered his steel ball before carefully pulling the little twigs out of his locks as he started to walk over to where Johnny sat. "I was able to create a makeshift ladder to climb back up the terrace to have round two with that fat asshole, but it looks like I was a little late in that regard. Still, it felt like I got kicked in the back by my Valkyrie when I landed on a nearby bush. I was going to throw my steel ball at that bastard's family jewels for throwing me off, but after seeing what you did to him… I think he already suffered enough… Speaking of which, I thought you said that you didn't have a Quirk?"

As Gyro stopped right in front of his pupil, Tusk floated up until he was mere inches away from the Italian's face, starling him in the process. " _Chumin~in!"_ it made that chiming sound again as it curiously examined Gyro's patch-like sideburns.

"I don't… I just gained this power a moment ago…" explained Johnny. "That fat bastard called it a Stand… I don't know how I got it, but I'm calling it Tusk."

"You _gained_ a Stand?" Gyro asked incredulously as he stared at the little, purple elephant creature.

"You know about it?"

"I'm surprised that you don't." He then looked to side as a guilty flush formed on his cheeks. "Then again… I don't really know that much about Stands to begin with either. My education was… a little focus on other subjects at the time. But I do know that they are the second greatest natural wonder in the world, right behind Quirks. From what I read, Stands are like Quirks, but are not physical in nature, not entirely anyway, and those who have them are extremely rare. Almost as rare as those who are Quirkless these days. No one truly knows how to gain a stand, but those who get them wield incredible power that is borderline miraculous. Or so I what little I read about it anyway. I never seen one before… until now…"

"Miraculous, huh…?" The American muttered before looking down at his legs. Did they really move when he used his Stand or was it his imagination? No, he did feel them move, just like when he touched Gyro's steel ball the day before.

"Yet what I don't understand is how you gained one." Gyro scratched the back of his neck as he cocked his neck to the side. Johnny too was more than a little curious about that as his eyes drifted to the metal fragments of what remained of the arrowhead. He stared at them for a moment before his eyes suddenly widened as realization dawned on him.

"The arrowhead… It was the arrowhead!"

"What are you talking about?" Gyro asked as he gently pushed Tusk out of his face when it tried to examine his grills.

"The reason that fat man went crazy was because we saw the arrowhead, right? Maybe it has the powers to grant Stands! When it impaled my arm, I felt a strange tingling coming from it. That's got to be when it gave me my stand…"

"If that is how you gain a Stand then I think I can settle without one…" He then turned his head left and right. "Hey… where is the arrowhead anyway?"

Johnny guiltily looked to the side. "…You're standing on what remains of it."

"Oh…" said Gyro as he spotted the metallic fragments. "Well… nothing we can do about it now."

"I wanted to know more about it though… Gyro, I felt my legs move when my Stand came out of me. If it could help me out then…" Johnny then let out a frustrated sigh as Tusk floated back over to him, gently patting his head before phasing into his body.

"…Well, at least something good came out of this entire mess." Gyro said as hewalked over to Johnny before sitting down beside him.

"And what's that?"

"Now you have a better chance of getting into U.A. with me. I'm just saying, with your training for the Spin and with a bit of practice with Tusk, there is no way we can't reach the top of the entrance exam in ten months. Nyo Ho Ho!" The Italian then let out a grin as his grills shined brightly in the sun light.

Johnny blinked at Gyro for a moment before a slow grin started to form on his lips as a determined flame filled his eyes. The two rested together on the street for a bit before the police and paramedics finally arrived, informed by a few shop owners who watched the entire fight within their establishments. The fat villain was quickly put into restraints, his weapons confiscated, before having his injuries looked over by the paramedics. The policemen questioned the two youths about the whole event, while they were getting treated for their injuries, and after determining that it was lawful self-defense they let the two of them be.

Both Gyro and Johnny were treated for minor bruises, though oddly enough the cut the American received from the arrowhead was already completely healed without even a scar to show that his arm was impaled at all. Not that he cared too much about it at anyway. When the paramedics were finished mending their wounds, both of them decided to retire for the day. They said their goodbyes before going their separate ways, but not before promising that they would continue their training the next day in preparation for the long road ahead of them.

* * *

"I never asked for you to save me, Deku!" Bakugo exclaimed furiously as he angrily stared down the curly haired boy. It was getting late and the sun was starting to set, giving a golden glow to the sky above, and Midoriya was just heading home after getting chastised harshly by the heroes for his reckless behavior once again. By the time he was finally let go, All Might was completely surrounded by reporters who wouldn't let anyone close to him as they tried to get a quote or interview with the greatest hero of all time. He thought to simply return home and leave a message on his website, but was quickly stopped by Bakugo about halfway there.

"As if you could! Huh?! Well?! I could've beaten him myself." Bakugo was practically twitching as he growled out every word. "How dare a Quirkless failure like you pity me. Trying to win me over? Don't you dare mock me! Stupid nerd!" With that said, he spun around and started to walk off in the opposite direction, leaving Midoriya alone in the street.

" _What a tough guy,_ " the fanboy thought quietly to himself, as a bit of sweat rolled down the back of his head. Though he knew Bakugo was right. He couldn't do a thing when he tried to save him. _"I couldn't change a thing. Just like with what happened yesterday. But still… I'm glad. Now I can focus on a more realistic fu—."_

"I AM HERE!" All Might declared as he grandly made his way into the street, posing as he did so, cutting Midoriya's thought off before he could finish it.

"Huh?! All Might!? Why are you here? Weren't you surrounded by reporters?" asked a shocked Midoriya as he wasn't expecting to see his heroic idol ever again.

The muscular hero let out a hearty laugh. "Shaking them off is nothing to me! After all, I'm All Mi-KOFF!" A torrent of blood blasted out of All Might's lips as he reverted to his true form, causing the young fanboy to panic for a moment, but the hero waved off his concerns. He wiped the blood from his lips before straightening his posture, his expression became serious as turned to fully face towards Midoriya. "Kid. I've come to thank you and revise what I said earlier… and I also have a proposal." This caused the curly haired boy to blink, but All Might continued with what he had to say. "Without you… If I hadn't heard your story… I'd been nothing more than fake muscles and insincerity! So I thank you!"

"That's… No." Midoriya dejectedly said, looking down as he was able to meet All Might's gaze. "I mean, it was my fault from the start! I got in your way… Even though I'm Quirkless, I dared to ask if…"

"Exactly!" The boy blinked as he looked back at the Symbol of Peace. "Of all the people at the scene… It was _you_ , timid and Quirkless, who acted! You spurred me into action!" As All Might's words sunk into his mind, an awed expression slowly started to dawn on Midoriya's face as his body started to shake uncontrollably. "Most of the top heroes show signs of greatness even as children... Many of them claim that their bodies moved before they could even think!"

While All Might continued to speak, Midoriya's body continued to shake even more uncontrollably as a memory from his childhood forced its way into his mind.

" _I'm sorry, Izuku," his mother cried sympathetic tears as she held onto her little boy. "I'm sorry!"_

"That's what happened to you back there, yes!?" All Might asked while Midoriya couldn't hold back the tears any longer and let them leak down his face as he dropped down till he was on his knees.

"Yes!" he cried out. It was in that moment, All Might then said the one thing he wanted his mother to say to him when he first learned he was Quirkless.

"You _can_ become a hero!"

Midoriya cried out as all his fears, hopelessness, and despair left his body as if the dam that bottled them up for so long was finally destroyed. All Might didn't say word as he let the young, brave boy continue to let his emotions run their course. There were no words need to express how grateful the youth was for hearing All Might, no, anyone tell him those five simple words. It was like a dream come true, but this was no fantasy. This was reality. A reality where the best of the best told Midoriya he could be a hero. Could he wish for anything more than that?

Finally, after Midoriya finally stopped crying and regained a bit of composure, did All Might speak. "I believe you're worthy of inheriting my power!" he declared, sweeping his arms wide before the youth.

"Huh?" The curly haired boy blinked before looking up at All Might with a perplexed gaze. He must have been hearing things, right?

All Might let loose hearty laugh at the boy's expression. "What's that face for? It's a proposal! The real work begins here. Listen, my boy…" He then dramatically pointed a finger directly at Midoriya. "I'm asking you if you want to try accepting my power?!" As his finished his sentence another gush of blood escaped his lips, but he didn't seem to care, too caught up in the moment as he was.

"Your power…?"

"This concerns my Quirk, kid." The skeletal man explained as he wiped the blood of his lips again. "The tabloids like to guess that it's 'Super Strength' or 'Boost Power' and I avoid the question in interviews by making jokes. Because All Might, the _Symbol of Peace_ , has to come off as natural-born hero." He took a moment to lean his head back as he spread his arms wide once again. "But my Quirk… It was _passed down_ to me. Like the Olympic Torch!"

"Passed… down to you…? Really?!"

"Yes. And now it may be your turn.

"H-Hold on a second…" This was simply too much for the fanboy all at once. So overwhelmed by the revelation that he didn't realize that he started to mutter out loud his thoughts right in front of his Idol. "To be sure, All Might's Quirk is one of the seven great mysteries of the world, and there's been endless debates over what it might be. There isn't a day that goes by without some new theory on the internet. But… well… Now he says that it was passed down to him. Naturally I have no idea what he means… But more than that, that's not even a theory that anyone proposed before. And that's mostly because we still know so little about what Quirks really are in the first place. I mean, we used the term 'Quirk' to begin with because each power or characteristic is so very particular to a single person…"

"You really doubt me that much?" All Might asked as he held up his hands in disbelief. Shocked by the question, Midoriya quickly tried to deny the skeletal man, but he didn't get a chance to say a single word. "I have many secrets, but I never lie!" All Might then held his hand out to the curly haired youth, whom felt a powerful aura coming from it. "I have the ability to transfer power… That's the Quirk I inherited. It is called _One For All_."

"One… For… All?"

"The first person cultivated the power and then passes it on to another. The next refines it and passes it on again… In this way, those crying out to be saved and those with brave and true hearts link to form a crystalline network of power!"

"But all this, why…?" asked Midoriya. "Why me?"

"I've been searching for a successor for a while now… And I believe that you are worthy!" All Might then pointed another finger at the kid. "You may be Quirkless, a mere hero admirer, but… back there, when you rushed to help that middle-schooler, you were more heroic than anyone else! But of course it depends on you! What do you say?"

Midoriya sniffed as he felt tears starting to form once again. Raising his head back so that All Might couldn't see such an embarrassing expression, he wiped his unshed tears with a sleeve. " _He's told me so much."_ He thought silently to himself. " _He divulged his greatest secrets to me. Do I have a reason not to accept? No…! Not all! I have no reason to refuse!"_

When he pulled his sleeve back, Midoriya turned towards All Might, his gaze filled with burning determination and resolve. "Yes… I accept!"

The Symbol of Peace raised a hand to his head as a grin formed on his lips. "A quick answer. I expected nothing less…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well is the official Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! It was really fun to write and already I think we're off to a good start. For this chapter, I wanted to give some focus on Midoriya, both at the start and at the end, as this is his story as it is for Johnny. Speaking of which, I hope you enjoyed the him gaining his stand. The next chapter will be a little bit of training, but will focus primarily on the entrance exam for both Johnny and Midoriya.**

 **Also a couple things of note. As you may know by now, the Holy Corpse Parts are not the source of stands in this universe as I don't think I could get away with having them in Japan. So the Stand Arrowheads make their return as the primary souce of stands, but with a few added additions. I won't go into too much detail, as that will be spoilers, but I will say that other characters, not going to say who, will encounter these arrows in the past in order to gain their Stands.**

 **Also, also, My editor is still pretty busy as of late so he hasn't looked over the prologue or this chapter yet, but I did review this twice and ironed out the bugs as best as I could.**

 **Also, also, also, I'm starting a small stats list for unknown Quirks and Stands, in case you what see to them.**

 **Daichi Haraku (AKA, the Fat Salaryman, Fat Villain, Chubby Asshole)**

 **Quirk: Separation - The Fat Salaryman can separate both of his hands from his body and have them fly around at swift speeds, but he can't separate anything else from his body. But after years of practice, the fat man makes the most of his Quirk's ability and manages to trick opponents with clever diversions that his floating hands provide.**

 **Power: 1/5**

 **Speed: 3/5**

 **Technique: 4/5**

 **Intelligence: 3/5**

 **Cooperation: 4/5**

 **Now for the Review Response!**

 **InterferingSpeedwagon: Johnny is one of the best Jojo's ever and he deserves a lot of love for what he has been through. As for you question of pairings, maybe. As of this time, I haven't put anything down on paper, but the thought has occurred to me. So wait and see. Also yeah, I thought the dialogue from Steel Ball Run would work in this rather well. Glad you like this story and I hope to continue to provide you, and everyone else, plenty of entertainment.**

 **FoxOnPie: First off, really love your Avatar picture as I saw that grand villain last week for the premeire for Samurai Jack. As for your question, Johnny never really cared about Heroes vs. Villains before. Well, he used to play hero when he was kid, but in the end he most focused on riding and racing horses as that was his passion. Besides, All Might lived in America for a time so it makes sense that that possibility of Villains popping up in the country has shrunk down to a really low percentage. Lastly, yeah the Itallics were a little bit of a hindrance and a annoyance for me too. So I scrapped them.**

 **The Infamous Man: I already sent you plenty of PMs responses, but I wanted to say this again, thanks for your kind works and helpful insight. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do! XD**

 **Karlos1234ify: Thank you for your support!**

 **kerrowe: I'm glad my story has caught your interest!**

 **keneki055: I will keep my good work as best as I can! Thank you for your kind words! :) As for your question on Diego and Valentine, unforunately I don't have any plans for them at this time and it is possible that they might not show up at all. However, this is the merely the beginning of this new story so it is possible that I might change my mind in the future.**

 **Michael Dorsey: Unfortunately at this time, I don't have plans for the most badass preisdent to be in this story. Maybe later, but as of right now, no. But thank you for your support!**

 **Guest # 1: Actually, Gyro had start growing his signature sideburns when he was about 6 or 7, right when his dad took him to be his apprentice. I'm not kidding. Beside some people start growing facial hair at an early age, some around their early teenage years.**

 **Guest # 2: Thank you so much! I hope you and everyone else continues to enjoy this story!**

 **Guest # 3: I'm glad that this has become one of your favorite stories! :D**

 **JosephTheJoestar: I really try to make both the grammar and the pacing really good. There are no OOCs as of yet, but if they do show up they will only be background characters or ones with minor roles. Also thank you for the JOJO stamp of approval! There should be more things that need that stamp! XD**

 **Well I guess that's about it. Again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter might have to wait a week as I want a bit of time to relax, but maybe I will start laying the foundations for the next chapter's plot down early. At any rate, I hope you all have a nice day and I will see you all again in the future!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	3. I'll Make a Man Out of You

**I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or My Hero Academia.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I'll Make a Man Out of You**

* * *

Slow Dancer raced across the vast green of the ranch while her owner rode her confidently. A faint breeze filled the air, cooling the crippled youth, but Johnny barely paid it any heed as he leaned off the side of his saddle. Raising a star-covered hand, Tusk clinging to his shoulder, the American took a deep breath before firing off a nail. The spinning bullet flew across the pen as if it had wings before finally hitting its target, a tin can. The metal container shot off the wooden fence it stood on, its midsection utterly torn apart, before falling to the grassy floor with a thud.

Johnny let a small grin crawl up on his lips for a moment, before returning to the task at hand.

Carefully he pulled himself back up into an upright position, rotating his body in time with Slow Dancer's pace, before continuing to ride his horse throughout the ranch. It had been three months since he obtained his Stand and progress with it had been slow. While he was able to shoot pretty well when he was on the ground or in his wheelchair, his accuracy on a horse, however, wasn't so great. The only reason he was able to hit his mark just now was because all the weeks of practice he put into his Stand, improving his accuracy bit by bit.

Taking another deep breath, the American had Slow Dancer jump over a hurdle. As the appaloosa seemed to float in the air, Johnny's fired off three more nail-bullets from his right hand. The powerful tusks sliced through the air before two of them tore apart a fence, causing splinters and chips of wood to burst out into the pen, while the last bullet barely managed to hit another empty tin can just before it could fall to the ground.

Clicking his tongue, Johnny looked down at his hand. Only one nail remained while his other hand was already out of ammo. He could have used his toenails as bullets, but there was no point. With his lame legs, he could never aimed them accurately. So now he had to wait until his fingernails grew back, which surprisingly didn't take too long before he had another set. Johnny chalked it up as a side effect from his Stand. Yet he wished they grew back a little faster. After all, since he was going to be taking the entrance exam into U.A. in seven months, it was best to prepared for anything.

With a small jerk of the reins, Johnny turned Slow Dancer to his final obstacle for the day: a small little ragdoll with a big spikey head and big stylish words that read "Villain!" across its body. Raising his pinky, the American took aim at the little figure that sat on a small stool in the middle of the pen. Narrowing his eyes, Johnny waited till he lined up perfectly with his target as Tusk floated right up next to his neck.

With one final breath, Johnny fired the nail-bullet, watching as it sailed towards the ragdoll. The _villain's_ head was torn off its shoulders as soon as the nail made contact before falling to the floor with a soft thump.

"Nice shot, Johnny," Gyro said from his spot on a nearby fence, "you were able to take down the big bad _villain_ with ease. Though I think he is going to have one hell of a splitting headache by the time he wakes up."

"Oh wow, that was an incredibly funny joke, Gyro," Johnny said sarcastically as he slowed his horse to a walk.

"Nyo Ho! Thanks Johnny. I been thinking about it for a while now." He let out another laugh as his grills shined brightly in the sunlight, causing the American to give him a blank look. "At any rate, you're going to have work on your aim. I don't think that the heroes and staff at U.A. would appreciate it if you took off someone's head while you're out on the job."

"Hmph. It's not like I'm intentionally trying to kill someone, Gyro." Yet the Italian had a point. He needed to get better otherwise he would be kicked out of U.A. before he even stepped through its door. "It's not like riding and aiming at the same time make it easy for me to focus."

"You'll get the hang of it sooner or later. Besides we still have seven months before the entrance exam begins. At any rate, I think we'll call it a day."

"What? We haven't gotten to Spin training yet."

"I got an appointment today to finalize some of the requirements for U.A., didn't I tell you that?"

"First I heard of it…" Johnny grumbled as he used the spin to carefully dismount from his horse the way Gyro had taught him.

"Well I'm telling you now." Gyro pushed the light-brown haired youth's wheelchair over to him. "I need to get to this meeting in order to secure us a… advantage so to speak when we take the exam." Johnny gave his friend a raised eyebrow, but the Italian waved him off. "I'll explain later. If everything goes smoothly, we'll definitely be passing the exam with flying colors."

"But I want to practice more until I have total mastery…" Johnny said as he got into wheelchair, Tusk once more phasing into his body. "You haven't taught me anything since that accident months back."

"Hmph. I thought you would figure out the next lesson on your own, but apparently you haven't practice that much on your off time, have you?"

"I have, but every time I spin the cork you gave me, I lose control of it too quickly."

"Well since you're so determined to get your training for the day, then I'll give you some homework." The Italian jockey then pulled out a simple blue marble with a yellow star painted on its center and a bottle of water before handing them to Johnny. "Lesson three is 'Believe in the Spin'. You were able to touch the Spin's potential before, but now it is time for you for you to truly put your all into the Spin." The cripple gave him a confused cock of the head, but Gyro continued on with what he had to say. "You're on the cusp of learning lesson three without my help, but you lack the right amount of self-confidence. You need to believe that you can spin anything otherwise it will continue to escape your control.

"You technically did it already with your Stand." Johnny blinked at that before looking down at his hand, specifically his fingernails that were almost all grown back. "You've got the image of spinning down in your head, now you just got to believe in the spin. The power of rotation is limitless. Trust in that!" Gyro then pointed to the marble and bottle of water he handed Johnny. "Believe in the spin and make the marble to rotate continuously in your hand while having the water spin until it unscrews the bottle cap that is containing it. Now, let's see you give it a shot before I go!"

Johnny looked down at the marble in his hand for a moment before taking a deep breath and started to form the image of the Spin in his head. But this time he used a different image than before. While the other was of a ballet dance dancing in the air, this image was one of his nails spinning to the power of a blue hurricane provided by Tusk. If what Gyro said about his Stand was true, then maybe, just maybe it would work with….

Suddenly the marble started to twitch to life before spinning intensely in the palm of his hand. Yet unlike with the cork, it didn't bounce around. It remained in the same position continuously as the seconds dragged on. "I did it..." Johnny said as he looked up to Gyro, a grin forming on his lips. "Gyro, I did—!" He was then smacked in the forehead by the marble as soon it left his sight.

"Yes you did, Johnny, but the trick is to keep that concentration. Nyohoho!" Gyro laughed as the crippled youth rubbed the spot where he had been hit. "You got lesson three down, but it's going to take some time before you can give the Spin a second thought and still have the marble rotate. Sooner or later, it will be easy as breathing fresh air, but until then, you got seven months to practice." The Italian then pulled down his hat before turning to leave. "Anyway, I got to head out or I'll be late. Keep on practicing, Johnny, and you'll master the spin in no time!" With that said, the blonde youth left his pupil alone in the ranch. With nothing else keeping him at the ranch, Johnny decided to head into Musutafu and practice the Spin some more. After he handed Slow Dancer to the hands in the ranch's employ, Johnny headed into the city.

* * *

As always, Musutafu seemed to be abuzz with activity as everyone went about their business. Thankfully it seemed like it was one of those few peaceful days where no villain was trying to cause trouble. Though perhaps that was due to All Might's incredible heroics he displayed to the city a few months prior with the sludge monster.

Johnny, however, barely paid any attention to how peaceful it was as his concentration was directed to the water bottle in his hand. Like the marble, the American was able to get the liquid to spin properly, but getting it to unscrew the bottle cap was a bit more difficult, especially with all the distractions that the city provided. Yet he was determined to increase his control over the Spin one way or another.

A bead of sweat started to form on his brow, his eyes gazing intensely at the water bottle as he sat in the middle of a trail in the city's public park. It had been a couple of hours since he left the ranch and his stomach was starting to growl at him, but he paid it no heed. He could feel that he was close to success and he wasn't going to let anything distracted him until he achieved his goal.

The water became like a vortex within its container, swirling slowly upwards towards the cap, but still didn't have enough power to remove the seal. Licking his lips, the American concentrated on the image of Tusk's blue tornado in his mind and the bottle shook more fiercely. The plastic expanded under the pressure, but it didn't yield. Yet Johnny could sense that he was getting closer. Just a bit more and then—

Suddenly Johnny let out a grunt as something rammed into him, causing the bottle of water to slip from his grasp and nearly causing the youth to fall over. "O-Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" a familiar voice said next to him, causing the American to blink as turned to see Midoriya, dressed in gym clothes and have a sheen of sweat dripping down his face. Yet he wasn't alone as a really skinny, almost skeletal, man, with sunken-looking eyes and having wild blonde hair, stood beside the curly youth with an electronic scooter close at hand. "I wasn't paying attention. I hope I didn't cause you… Johnny?" Midoriya blinked as he finally realized just who he ran into.

"…Hello Midoriya," Johnny greeted the middle schooler with a deadpan expression. "Didn't think we _run_ into each other again."

A flush formed on the fanboy's cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah, sorry about that." He then bent down and picked up the water bottle before the American could even lean down to grab it. "Here, it's the least I can do for running into you."

"…Thanks…" Johnny said reluctantly as he took the bottle into his hands. An awkward silence started to fill the air as a breeze brushed by, carrying a few fallen leafs that danced in the air.

"So… How are you doing? I haven't seen you since the… accident."

"I'm doing rather well, all things considered…" He patted his lame legs, causing Midoriya to flinch slightly as he realized that he may have treaded grounds that he shouldn't have. "By the way, I didn't think you needed to lose any weight."

"Huh?"

"Isn't that why you're in a gym clothes and have a trainer?" Johnny crooked a thumb over to the skeletal man, who was patiently waiting beside the scrawny youth. "Though I have say, you could have picked a better coach than someone who looks like they would make a good extra in a horror movie."

"H-Hey, I'll have you know that I'm doing rather well for my age, young man!" the sunken-eyed man exclaimed as pointed to his boney body.

"…I can clearly see that," The crippled said dryly as he gave the man a blank look.

"Hahaha! I may not look it, but I'm more than capable with training young Midoriya here." There was no hint of sarcasm in the laugh, which surprised Johnny as he would have thought that the man would make a snide comment about him. "By the way, you and young Midoriya know each other, correct? May I ask what your name is?"

"Isn't it rude to ask someone's name before giving your own?"

The skeletal man looked taken back for a moment before he bowed his head in apology, again surprising the American with how sincere the gesture seemed. "Oh, you're right. My apologies, young man. My name is—."

"H-He's my trainer for preparing me U.A.'s entrance exam," Midoriya cut in, causing both the skeletal man and the American to blink as the curly haired youth turned to the former. "This is Johnny Joestar, the one I told you about a few months ago."

"Ah! So you're the one that young Midoriya speaks highly about."

"I guess…" Johnny said as he turned to eye the fanboy suspiciously. "Though I have no idea why."

"I-It's because what you said before, about wanting to ride again and becoming a hero…" Midoriya said as a flush once more formed on his face. "I told him how you were like me, Quirkless, but so determined to learn that weird power from Gyro and… well… It sorta inspired me to continue on with my dream when I felt like giving up. So I have to thank you for that." He then bowed to the crippled youth, who looked surprised by the gesture.

Johnny didn't know what to make of Midoriya's admission. Like before, the curly haired youth hadn't shown anything other than sincerity in his words. In all honesty, the American didn't know how to react.

"Um… Speaking of which, and I don't mean to pry, but did you manage to get Gyro to teach you his technique? I'm just curious seeing that the entrance exam is in seven months and…"

Before Midoriya could finish his sentence, the crippled youth pulled out the marble Gyro had given to him before causing it spin his hand. Both the curly haired youth's and his All Might's eyes went wide as the little sphere continued to rotate within Johnny's palm.

"This is… the Spin!" The blonde haired man said, earning him inquisitive looks from the American and his pupil.

"You know about it?" asked Johnny.

"I have, though I thought that the technique was only taught in certain parts of Italy…"

"That's incredible, Johnny." Midoriya congratulated the crippled youth. "Now you have a chance with passing the entrance exam and becoming a hero at U.A."

"It's still be difficult, especially for someone of your condition…" the skeletal man agreed as he stroked his chin, not noticing the glare that Johnny was giving him as he put away the marble. "But perhaps if you refined that power, then I'm sure you can—." Once again All Might was cut off before he could finish what he had to say, but unlike before it wasn't Midoriya who stopped him.

Phasing out of Johnny's left arm was Tusk, causing the fanboy's and the skeletal man's mouths to drop open as the little purple elephant floated over to Midoriya. " _Chumin~in!_ " it chimed as it proceeded to examine the green highlights of the boy's hair.

"W-What… What the heck is this thing?!" Midoriya said he leaned his head back, but the strange looking creature continue to float towards him, intent on finishing its examination.

"You also have a _Stand_?!" All Might asked as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. How did this kid get a stand?! From what Midoriya had told him, he didn't have this power when he was attacked months ago.

"You know about that too?" asked Johnny. Just who the heck was this guy anyway?

"I've seen a couple Stands before during my travels around the world, young man." All Might explained discretely as his pupil tried to carefully push Tusk away from his face. "There are so few and rare that I didn't think to find one here of all places… Young man, how did you acquire this power?"

"You can say I was nearly killed for what I went through to get it, though I could have done without some fat jackass trying stick a knife in me…"

"Wait… You were attacked again?!" Midoriya exclaimed as he disregarded Tusk and stared at the American before him.

Once again, Johnny was taken back by the genuine concern that laced the fanboy's tone. Just why did he care? Was it because he was like him? No, that wasn't it. If that was the case, Midoriya would never have come to save him in the first place since he didn't know he was Quirkless at the time. "…Yeah, but I was able to handle the fat bastard who attacked me after I got Tusk." He gestured to the mini elephant that now floated over to All Might, examining his sunken eyes with great interest. "Don't worry about it. In the end, I got the power I need to take the U.A. entrance exam."

Midoriya's face twisted for a moment as he wanted to say more, but the American's expression told him that he didn't want to purse the topic any further. "W-Well, I'm happy for you, Johnny. I'm sure you'll pass the entrance exam and become a hero in no time."

The cripple gave the curly haired boy a blank look, which started to make Midoriya uncomfortable as the seconds dragged on. "…I'm not becoming a hero because I want to, Midoriya. The only reason why I'm doing this is because it will help me gain what I lost." Johnny said as patted his legs as the fanboy flinched in surprise. "Other than being Quirkless, I'm not like you… I'm just a useless person… I don't admire heroes like you do and I'll be surprised if I will be called one by end of this, but as long as I get my legs back, then I'm willing to go that far…" As he said those last words, a flame appeared in Johnny's eyes. A dark burning fire that told both the fanboy and the Symbol of Peace that he meant every word he said.

The American then put away the bottle of water as Tusk returned into his body with a sad chime. Both Midoriya and All Might stared at the crippled youth as he started to wheel himself away from the duo. For the young curly haired boy, he felt more than a little shocked by Johnny's words, but at the same he felt a sense of compassion for him. He didn't know what it was like to be a cripple, but he could only imagine how emotionally painful it must be in the light-brown haired youth's condition. For a moment, he felt compelled to say something, anything that could help Johnny out.

Yet before Midoriya could utter a single syllable, the American stopped himself before turning his head his back. "Having said all that… I will say good luck to you on the entrance exam, Midoriya…" With that, Johnny faced forward once more and started to head down the path.

"….I-I'm not strong enough!" Johnny blinked as he turned his back once more to see the curly haired boy staring at him. "Not yet anyway… But I will be…. I will obtain my own Quirk in time for the entrance exam. And when I do… I'll pass the exam with you!" The fanboy's declaration caught both the cripple and All Might off guard, which was understandable for the latter as he frantically looked back and forth between his pupil and Johnny. As for the young American, he didn't say a word. He simply stared at Midoriya, who returned the gaze with one filled with determination and resolve.

"…I look forward to it." There was no question on what he meant nor inquisitive expression on his face, just simple acknowledgement from one Quirkless boy to another. "See you at the entrance exam…" Without another word, the crippled youth left the two alone in the park.

"What the heck, young Midoriya?!" All Might demanded from his pupil as soon as he was sure that Johnny was out of earshot. "You know that the details about One For All have to be kept a secret."

"I'm sorry, All Might… but I couldn't just let Johnny leave without saying something," said Midoriya as he couldn't meet his idol's gaze. "The things he said… I didn't want him to think that he was alone with trying to get into U.A."

All Might was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. "That boy probably has a lot weighing down him, young Midoriya, but I can see the fire in his eyes. He doesn't seem like the type to simply walk away from a challenge without a fight. If he can master his Stand and the Spin, then I know he'll pass the exam. Just as I know that you will too when you inherit One For All."

The young curly haired boy blinked at All Might. "T-Thank you for your confidence, All Might. I won't let you down!" Suddenly a thought occurred to him as he tilted his head to the side. "By the way… What are Stands, anyway? I don't think I heard of them before."

The Symbol of Peace let out laugh before slapping his student on the back. "Heh, well you can say they are like Quirks, but you'll learn more about them in U.A. Trust me on that. For now, let's just be glad that young Joestar didn't seem to figure out about my Quirk and move on with your training. There is plenty light left in the day so let's get your muscles pumping!" The skeletal man then jumped onto his electronic scooter before speeding up the trail.

Midoriya hesitated for a moment before scrambling to chase after his hero. Though he did look back once in the direction the crippled youth went.

* * *

Sitting in the living room of his apartment, Johnny stared intensely at the bottle in his hands, the water swirling intensely within its plastic container. He was close to getting the cap off. Just a bit more and…

Suddenly the plastic gave a hissing crack as the pressure became too much. With a pop, the cap flew off the plastic bottle as a torrent of water gushed out. A flat look appeared on the American's face as his clothes were utterly drenched in water. "Lesson three, huh?" he said to himself as he put down the now topless bottle. "Well done, Gyro, your lesson worked like a charm. Though you could have warned me of the results…" Grumbling to himself, Johnny started to wheel himself around, looking for anything that would help him dry off. Yet at the same time, he couldn't help a sense of victory to well up in side of him as he completed his homework. Now all he needed to do was refine it like with Tusk and then he'll be ready for the entrance exam.

* * *

Seven months quickly came and passed by, with them the changing of seasons took hold all over the country. Summer gave way to fall before that too gave way to the chill of winter. Though there was no snow in Musutafu, as of yet anyway, plenty of people wore thick clothing to keep the cold away. Despite the sudden drop of temperature, however, the mood around the city was optimistic and excited. Particularly since nearly everyone knew that a very special event was happening today. Once more it was time for U.A.'s entrance exam and everyone couldn't wait to see who would join the prestigious school, or in some cases, whether they will survive the trials that the exam held.

Already lines of students from all over the country, and that of the world, were forming around the entrance to U.A.'s examination site. Yet they quickly flittered into the building with eager zeal, though some took their time as nervousness and anxiety gripped at their beings. Others, however, were scoping out the competition. After all, only the best could make into U.A. and it was smart to make sure to know who you were dealing with.

As for Johnny and Gyro, they stood just outside the exam grounds as they stared at the building in front of them, both of them dressed in warm clothing like the other students present. The Italian gave an impressed whistle as he stared at the impressive architecture and statues of previous U.A. alumni that led up to the front door. "Damn, they spared no expensive with the décor," said the blonde haired jockey.

Johnny didn't say a thing, but he had to agree that it wasn't half bad. Though he couldn't appreciate it as much when he felt eyes staring at him. All around him, the applicants gave him curious looks as they wondered why a paraplegic was at an exam for heroes-in-training. Yet they quickly went about their business when the cripple gave them all a chilling glare. "Hmph. Let's get this over with," said Johnny as he tried to wheel himself forward, but was stopped by Gyro.

"What's the rush, Johnny?" The Italian said as he grinned at his pupil. "We finally made it here after months of grueling training. Why not enjoy ourselves for a bit?"

"And what do you suppose we do while the line for registration starts to pile up?" Johnny asked sarcastically. "Tell a few jokes? Sing a song? Or play a game of 'I Spy'?"

"Well, I was going to go with your first suggestion, but now that you mentioned it, I could go for a game of 'I Spy' right about now." Johnny gave his mentor a blank look, though he was inwardly cursing how he set himself up for that.

"Tch, fine. Just one game and then we go in."

"That's the spirit, Johnny!" Gyro grinned, his grills shining brightly under the sunlight. "Now let's see… I spy with my little eye… some that is—UFFF!" Before he could finish what he had to say, a student with wild blonde hair boy bumped into him, nearly knocking his hat off his head. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

Yet the boy didn't really pay much attention to the Italian, only giving him a mere glance before heading on forward towards the building.

"What's his problem…" muttered Gyro as he fixed the position of his hat.

"Who knows…" answered Johnny, though he was thankful that he didn't have play that stupid game now.

"Move aside, Deku!" an angry voice yelled throughout the exam ground's courtyard. Both horse racers blinked as turned to see the wild-looking blonde yelling at someone they were quite familiar with.

"Hey, isn't that the kid that I saved alongside you months back?" Gyro asked as he scratched his square-like sideburns.

It was indeed Midoriya, though Johnny wondered why the blonde called him "Deku". Perhaps he was a childhood friend of some kind, but after hearing the anger in his tone, that probably wasn't the case.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya said as he turned to meet the angry looking youth.

"Get out of my way or you're dead." Definitely not a childhood friend thought the American. The youth now identified as "Kacchan" then strode past the curly haired boy before he could utter an apology or even a simple good morning.

"Man, that guy seems like a bucket of fun," commented Gyro, as Midoriya tried to follow after the blonde only to trip, but was saved by a brown haired girl who used what appeared to be a gravity-based Quirk.

"Hey, isn't that the kid from the 'sludge monster' incident? Bakugo, right?" A young girl applicant said to her from beside the two horse racers, causing them to both blink.

"Bakugo?" Gyro scratched his chin as he tilted his head to the side. "Isn't the kid that was held hostage a while back?"

"I think so…" answered Johnny.

"If that is the case then no wonder he looks so angry." The American gave his mentor a raised eyebrow while the Italian merely grinned. "The sludge monster must have left such a terrible impression on him that he can only make a face like this." Gyro then stuck two fingers into his mouth before pulling his lips down into a frown while furrowing his eyebrows. He tried to make his look a mix between angry and scary, but to Johnny it came off like someone trying to imitate a clown. Really, really badly.

"Hahaha, Gyro that is _so_ hilarious," sarcastically said the cripple, giving the Italian a dry laugh.

"You really think so? It's an original gag I just thought of." Gyro gave a pleased grin while Johnny continued to state at him blankly. Was he playing with him or was he that oblivious to sarcasm? Though with the way he enjoyed his own jokes… it was probably the latter.

"Excuse me," a sudden voice said behind the two foreigners, causing them to turn to see a dark-blue haired boy who wore glasses and a clean-looking school uniform. His gaze, however, looked rather severe as he directed his gaze to the Johnny. "Forgive me for butting in, but are you here to watch the hero exams?"

"What's it to you?" asked Johnny, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"Well, this is a prestigious exam to get into top hero academy in the world. It's not just some side show for anyone to come and watch as it distracts applicants from focusing on the goal at hand."

"Hmph, then I suggest you don't bother me then. Don't want me to lose _focus_ now, do we? " Johnny sneered, causing the strict boy's eyes to go wide.

"Wait, you're going to participating in the exam?" As soon the words left his lips, several other applicants, who overheard the conversation, stared at Johnny in disbelief. "Surely you can't be serious. For someone of your condition, you'll get hurt or worse in the physical portion of the test. Furthermore, it would interfere with everyone who wish to apply—!"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Johnny asked angrily, practically seething at this point. "Who the hell do you think you are?! What gives you the right to decide that I can't participate in something when you don't even know me or what I can do?!"

Yet before the fuming youth could say anything further, a firm grip clasp onto his shoulder. Johnny looked up and saw Gyro, his hat pulled down low, causing the shade to cover his eyes as a blank expression covered his face. "Come on, Johnny, he's not worth it." He said. "Besides, the line for the registration just cleared up. Let's not stick around here any longer."

The American stared at his friend for a moment before he clicked his tongue as he looked away. "Hmph, fine. I was done talking to this asshole anyway." With that said, Johnny whipped his wheelchair around and started to head towards the entrance with Gyro.

As for Tenya Ida, he was utterly confused by the cripple's behavior. He thought that he could remove a possible hindrance to the exam, while preventing a young paraplegic from doing something he would later regret, thus fulling his role as a model applicant and as a prelude for U.A., but he didn't expect this much anger from him. Well, he did expect a little bit of it, but not to the point where he could practically feel the rage in the American's voice.

Suddenly his wristwatch started to beep, causing Ida's eyes to widen as he realized that he was going to be late at this rate. Dashing all other thoughts out of his head, the dark-blue haired youth sped to the registration center and prepared himself for the exam. Yet at the back of his mind, he hoped that the cripple would at least heed his advice and go home before he got hurt.

* * *

"Welcome to today's live performance!" a loud, excited voice echoed out throughout the auditorium that held all the applicants for the entrance exam. Standing in the center of a stage was a tall man with long, spikey blonde hair, which resembled feathers that stood on the head of an exotic bird, and had a small waxed mustache across his upper lip. He wore headphones with the word "HAGE" written on its headband while sunglasses hid his eyes. Covering his neck was what looked like a custom stereo, complete with buttons and a cassette tape player, while somehow allowing the man to move his head freely. As for the rest of his clothes, they were simple black leather biker gear that would've fit in a Mad Max movie. An enthusiastic smile was plastered across his lips as he addressed the applicants. "Everybody say 'Hey'!"

Silence met the man even as he cupped a hand to his ear as if he were expecting rousing cheers at any second.

"Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! Are you ready?! **YEAHH!** "

"Can he get any louder?" Johnny quietly muttered out as he covered his ears while silence once more met the energetic speaker. "It's not like we can't go deaf if are eardrums burst…"

"Oh, I don't know, I find it rather inspiring," said Gyro as he sat beside his pupil. "Gets me pumped up for the exam."

The cripple gazed at him blankly. "Then why aren't you joining in with the hundreds of _cheers_?" He then waved a hand around to the still silent and packed crowd of applicants around him.

"Now Johnny, don't tell me you haven't heard that while speech is silver, silence is golden. Nyo ho!"

The American let out a snort, but understood what the Italian meant. It was best not to distinguish yourself too much in front of so many potential rivals. As the annoying loud Voice Hero, Present Mic, started to explain the basics of the practical portion of the exam—such as where it would be located, how long it would take, how applicants were decided into what group, etc.—Johnny noticed Midoriya, who was not too far where he and Gyro sat, muttering to himself excitedly.

Yet what really surprised the crippled youth was seeing Bakugo sitting by the fanboy. " _I thought both of them would stay far away from each other…"_ he thought silently to himself. However he was pulled away from his thoughts when the projector behind Present Mic suddenly turned on and displayed something rather familiar to not only to him, but to everyone else in the room. "Super Mario Bros.? Really?"

Indeed it was the famous Italian plumber as he, and his famous enemies—Goombas, Koopas, and Piranha Plants—were used to show how the point system worked in the exam. He knew that Mario was super popular all around the world, especially in Japan, but he never thought that U.A. would get the rights to use his likeness, and that of the other characters, for something like this. Guess it goes to show how something really popular can transcend basically every media and improve it, even for something as menial as an orientation.

"May I ask a question?!" asked a stern voice, causing Johnny to blink as he instantly recognized it. Turning his head, the American saw the strict, dark-blue haired boy from earlier stand up as he held one of the orientation handouts in his left hand. "There appear to be no fewer than _four_ varieties of faux villains on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy! We're all here today in hopes of being molded into model heroes!"

"Does this guy ever stop talking like he has a stick up his ass?" Johnny darkly muttered as Gyro snickered beside him. Seriously, this guy could test the patience of stone with how stuck up he sounded.

"And, you, the curly hair!" The glasses wearing boy then turned around and pointed straight at Midoriya, startling not only him, but everyone else in the room. "You've been muttering this whole time… it's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!" The other applicants started to snicker and chuckle at the black and green haired boy for being called out, who now covered his mouth and looked down in shame.

"You know what else is distracting?" Everyone blinked as they turned towards Johnny, a hand under his chin as he glared down at the dark-blue haired boy. "People who interrupt a presentation and waste everyone's time by ranting to others over mundane things. Really shows how much of a _model_ _hero_ they are." Silence filled the room as Ida looked like he just got slapped in the face while the American continued to stare icily at him.

Meanwhile, Midoriya looked up in surprise at Johnny before a look of gratitude crossed his face. Yet the cripple wasn't doing this for him. He was just tired of this asshole's haughty and severe attitude. Plus he meant what he said, the kid was wasting everyone's time with his ranting.

"Alright, alright," said Present Mic as he soothed the American before turning to face Ida. "Examinee Seven-One-One-One, nice catch. Thanks! But the fourth faux variety gets you zero points! He's more of an obstacle."

" _Seriously, that guy would have known all this if he finished reading the rest of the handout_ ," silently thought Johnny as he briefly he looked down at his own sheet of paper.

"Have you ever played 'Super Mario Brothers'? It's kind of like a _Thwomp_. Only one at each exam site! A _gimmick_ that'll rampage around in close quarters!"

"Got it…" said Ida as he turned his gaze back to Present Mic. "So it's like a stage gimmick to be avoided. Thank you sir, I apologize for the interruption." He then bowed respectfully to the teacher before turning back to Johnny. "I also must apologize to you for my behavior. Forgive me for disrupting the orientation with my… rant." He then bowed to him before taking his seat.

Johnny merely gave a scoff as he continued to rest his chin on the palm of his hand while Present Mic wrapped up the orientation. "That's all from me! I'll leave my listeners with our school motto. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life'. **PLUS ULTRA!** That is our creed here at U.A. Now go out there and break a leg, everyone!"

* * *

"Okay, this is just ridiculous…" said Johnny, now dressed in his gym clothes—a slimmer version of his regular clothes, only having a star-pattern for his shirt rather than stripes—as he stared up at the huge buildings that covered his testing location. After orientation, all the applicants were separated into their respective groups before being allowed a moment to get dressed into their battle clothing and then bussed to their practical exam sites. Yet none of them were prepared that they would be actually testing in a whole _city_. "And there more of these all around the grounds? Just how the hell does the school pay for this anyway?" Gyro would probably made an unbearably bad joke or pun about this, but thankfully the Italian was assigned to a different group. Though that also meant Johnny wouldn't get any help from the jockey once the exam began.

"I don't know, but this is super awesome!" A spikey red haired boy exclaimed beside the American. "This is great, I can finally show off how manly I am!"

"You do that…"

"Hey, why is there a horse here?" asked one of the young applicants. This caused everyone to blink before turning to see Slow Dancer standing patiently near the exam's entrance with a short man holding his reins. They all started to chatter to themselves, but stopped when they noticed Johnny wheeling himself over to the appaloosa.

"H-Hey, keep back! You'll get hurt!" a muscular boy in a sleeveless shirt warned the cripple, other applicants also voicing their concern, some were even walked over to try to stop him.

Yet they all hesitated as Johnny quickly got off his wheelchair before performing his horse trick with Slow Dancer. With incredible grace, the light-brown haired youth rose through the air before rolling into his saddle with ease. He didn't say a thing as he carefully secured his feet into the special stirrups made for his custom saddle while ignoring the stunned expressions of his fellow applicants.

Suddenly clapping filled the air, causing Johnny to blink as he turned to see a brown haired girl, the same one who helped Midoriya earlier, applauding him. "That was really cool!" she said as he continued to clap excitedly. Soon enough a few other students hesitantly joined in with her, Midoriya included, but others had a very different response.

"Wait a minute, isn't having a horse here against the rules?" a boy with a cone-shaped hair style demanded. "Doesn't seem fair if you ask me…" Others muttered in agreement as it felt like the foreigner was cheating a bit.

"The rules state that I can bring along anything I wanted for this exam," said Johnny as he glared down at the boy. "That includes having my horse here to help me move around. If you got a problem with it, go complain about it somewhere else and leave me be." While the American was technically right, the truth was that Gyro had to go get special permission months in advance for U.A. to allow their horses to be part of the exam. Though how the Italian got them to agree in the first place was a mystery to Johnny, but at the same time he didn't care. As long it helped him get passed the exam, then everything would work out in the end.

"I see… if that is the case then I see no reason why the horse shouldn't be here," Ida declared loudly to everyone present. "If it doesn't interfere with everyone, then I'm perfectly fine with it."

Johnny's only response was a snort before grabbing the reins that the short horse handler offered to him. "Good luck, Mister Joestar," The little man said respectfully before leaving to watch the exam from a safe distance.

"And… begin!" exclaimed Present Mic, his voice echoing loudly across all the testing sites. This caused everyone to blink before looking up to see that the gates to the fake city opening up. "What's wrong? The test's started! Run! RUN! The die is cast!"

Before anyone could even twitch, Slow Dancer burst into a run, speeding through the gate and leaving everyone in the dust. The others applicants hesitated for a second before they too quickly chased after the American. Bringing up the rear was Midoriya, panicking slightly as he tried to keep up with the pack, but a determined look soon crossed his face. He, like everyone else, was going to give it their all and show U.A. that they were worthy to be in the greatest hero school in the world.

* * *

Slow Dancer continued to run through the empty of streets of the testing facility while her owner kept a wary eye out for any of the faux villains. Johnny didn't know what to expect from the exam, yet Tusk already materialized over his shoulder as the American prepared himself for anything.

Suddenly something burst through a building, scattering debris everywhere as Slow Dancer let out a sharp whine as Johnny pulled her reins back. Rising up from its incredible display of power was a tall robot, having only one eye, a single tire for mobility, and lobster like claws that had the number "one" painted over them. Apparently these were the one-pointer variations of the faux villains.

"Target locked!" The hulking machine declared as it raised a claw towards Johnny. "Prepare for termin—ZZZZZRT!" Before it could finished its sentence, a nail-bullet slammed right into its eye. Sparks flew from the socket before two more tusks impaled themselves into its chest, causing the robot to fall backwards with a loud thud.

"One down," said Johnny as he soothed Slow Dancer with a soft pat to her neck. Apparently this type of robots were rather fragile. Perhaps things would go smoother than he originally suspected. Suddenly more explosions echoed throughout the fake city. The rest of the examinees finally started their own battles. "Let's get going." With a swift slap of his reins, the appaloosa once again rushed through the exam site.

More one-pointer robots continued to burst through empty buildings, blocking Johnny's path, but they were quickly dealt with as his nails slammed into their eyes one by one. If this had been months ago, Johnny would have missed half his shots by the time the forth robot showed up. Thankfully the training he endured made him used to moving targets, at least slow moving ones anyway, especially when Gyro started to improvise their training a bit. " _Who knew that using toy trains and miniature planes would make excellent practice for accuracy,"_ silently thought Johnny as he unloaded another bullet into a robot's head.

As Slow Dancer jumped over the broken body of a robot, the American soon found himself in one of the many open squares of the city with dozens of applicants and faux villains battling each other. With great tenacity, each youth destroyed their targets with their Quirks before moving onto another robot, some more quickly than others. Those who were too slow with finishing off their foes, however, had their points stolen by another applicant.

Johnny peered across the battlefield for a moment, before spotting his next prey, a two-pointer robot with three legs and a scorpion like tail. With a simple nudge from his owner, Slow Dancer charged forward as the cripple leaned forward, a star-patterned hand aimed at the carefully for the mechanic obstacle's head. Yet as soon as the bullet launched from his index finger, the robot leaned forward and narrowly dodged the attack before swirling towards the American.

Letting out a curse, Johnny maneuvered his horse to the side just as the robot's tail lunged forward, impaling the ground where they once were. Looking down at his hands, the youth noticed that he had four shots left while the others were already quickly growing back. Taking a deep breath, he leaned out of the saddle, just as a metallic leg swept for his head, before shooting at the robot's neck. One grazed the tougher plates that the two-pointer wore, but the other managed to find its mark, slicing through the softer joints that were made of wiring and rubber.

Black oil oozed out to the wound as if it were blood, but robot wasn't down for the count as it turned towards Johnny again, its tail posed to strike. Raising his right pinky, another nail flew forth from the little finger and straight into the joint that connected the tip of the tail to the rest of the appendage. With a sharp pop, the metal stinger flew off just as tail slammed into the ground, creating a dent in the square and just a few paces short from where Slow Dancer pranced about. As the now useless lump of metal fell the floor, the youth shot his last remaining nail-bullet at the faux villain's eye, but a metallic limb quickly deflected the shot into the floor, causing a small hole to appear into the concrete.

Letting out a curse, Johnny looked down at his hands again and noticed that his nails were still growing, nearly finished in fact. Grabbing his reins, the American danced Slow Dancer around the half destroyed robot, which slowly waved its limbs after the horse.

Suddenly something came crashing down onto the robotics head, causing scrap and wires to fly everywhere. Johnny blinked as he watched the spikey red haired boy from earlier rise up from the remains of the faux villain, an energetic smile stretched across his face. "Sorry for taking your kill, man, but you looked like you were in a bit of trouble. Are you alright?"

Johnny stared at the red head for a moment before raising a star-patterned hand, pointing it towards him. The boy blinked as two new nail-bullets shot past his head before embedding into two one-pointer robots behind him. "I'm perfectly fine, but thanks for the help anyway," Johnny said dryly as the faux villains dropped to the floor with a crashing thud.

Eijiro Kirishima's mouth hung open as he stared at the cripple for a moment before slowly it twisted into a smile. "Heh, talk about unmanly! I came to help you out and in the end I'm the one who needs saving." The red haired boy then blinked when he noticed Tusk floating above the American's shoulder. "What is that?" he asked curiously, but Johnny didn't answer as he wasn't in front of him anymore. Instead the crippled youth was already moving his horse to another faux villain, this time a three-pointer, which looked like a cross between a tank and turtle-like robot. Seeing this, Kirishima snapped out of his thoughts before jumping after him. "H-Hey, wait up! Let's crush this metal head together!"

* * *

"Such a wide battlefield and limited time brings out the best of them," said one of the exam proctors in the observation room that monitored all the testing facilities. "Intelligence gathers, mobility experts, decision makers and then there are the natural-born warriors… The abilities needed to preserve peace in our cities are judged by the points they earn."

"This year's quite the bumper crop, huh?" asked another teacher, his face covered in shadow by how poorly lit the room was.

"Nah, no way to know yet."

"Still, it is interesting to see something new every now and then," said the principal of U.A. as he sat next to All Might, staring up at the many monitors that barely lit the room. Specifically the ones that showed Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli. "Especially one who is a Stand user. Haven't seen one of those in a long while and he is able to hold his own despite his disabilities. And then there is the Spin master. I never would suspected one would come all the way to our humble establishment, but life is full of surprises… Speaking of which..." The little headmaster then nodded to the one who controlled all robots and other _gimmicks_ of the exam. The teacher let out a grin before opening a glass case and pressed the shiny red button within…

* * *

"Aww, I wanted to get the kill!" Kirishima said as he finished crushing the turrets from the three-pointer's shoulder with a hardened fist.

"Well you should have been focusing on its eye than its shoulder then," Johnny quipped as he looked at his hands. Already he was down to three nails once again. Clicking his tongue, he turned to the red haired boy. "Besides, you're the one who was trying to steal my points."

"W-Well, I wasn't trying to do that intentionally, I was just trying to help out."

"Tch, I can handle myself. Go bother someone—!"

Before the young horse rider could finish his sentence, the ground suddenly shook, causing Slow Dancer to give a sharp whine as she tried to correct her footing. As Johnny tried to soothe his horse, all the applicants momentarily paused as the trembling grew more intense.

With a loud crash, a gigantic robot appeared out of nowhere, rising higher than any of the skyscrapers that made up the grounds, its huge metal hands casually grasping buildings left and right before crushing them with ease. As the titanic-sized robot slowly made its way through the city, most, if not all, of the applicants stared in disbelief at the hulking faux villain.

"That is the _gimmick_!?" exclaimed Johnny, he too couldn't believe was he was seeing. "You got to be kidding me! How does this school get away with this kind of crap?!"

Yet he wasn't the only panicking at the sight of the colossal robot. Many examinees started to flee down the street the American was on, brushing past his horse and some nearly pushing him out of his saddle in their panic. Feeling his own sense of dread and helplessness starting to rise up, Johnny started to turn Slow Dancer around, the horse obeying without a second thought as she too wanted to run away in terror.

Their escape, however, was interrupted when a giant metal fist slammed into the opening of the street. A powerful shockwave of air rushed through the street, knocking many applicants off their feet. Johnny would have been one of them if hadn't had a good grip on Slow Dancer's reins, yet even then the horse was now frantic, nearly knocking off her rider as she danced around madly.

Gritting his teeth, the cripple barely managed to get Slow Dancer under control as the dust started to settle down. Once it cleared, Johnny blinked when he saw a terrified Midoriya sitting not too far away from where he was. With tears forming in his eyes, the curly haired boy started to scramble to his feet and run in the opposite direction of the robot. "Damn, damn, damn!" exclaimed the youth as he stumbled a bit, not that Johnny could blame him. "I gotta run! Run, and somehow get some points…! Damn, I'm still at zero! This will be all for nothing!"

Despite the instinctual urge to flee as well, Johnny hesitated for a moment. Midoriya didn't gain a single point? That was harsh, but what could—

"Oww…" a sudden groan from behind caused both the cripple and the curly haired youth to blink before turning their heads around.

Laying down on the cracked pavement was the brown haired girl who helped Midoriya earlier, her right leg trapped under a small pile of rubble. She must have tripped when the giant robot slammed its fist down. There were other applicants who also fell down, of course, but they quickly got back up and started to run for their lives without a second thought or consideration that they were leaving behind a helpless girl. Her expression was one of pain as she tried to rise up as the metallic goliath raised yet another fist, looking to end the girl's life.

Before he could even process what was happening, something brushed past Johnny, barely giving him a moment to even blink.

It was Midoriya, flying high in the sky in one mighty leap that had the American dropping his jaw open.

Yet his disbelief only grew when he saw the curly haired youth's arm starting to bulge with muscle, ripping apart his sleeve, while strange glowing red lines started to cover nearly the entire appendage. The gigantic robot paused before looking up as the youth got closer to its head.

With a great mighty cry, Midoriya slammed his fisted into the hulking colossus's head, causing a powerful shockwave to echo throughout the exam site, catching everyone's attention. Like a rocket crashing into a feeble tin can, the robot's face was crushed before exploding apart as its body fell backwards.

There was no word that Johnny could describe about what he just saw, even as the rest of the massive robot fell into the street in one big, broken heap. "This is the power he was talking about?!" he asked out loud. The American was expecting something that might help secure Midoriya's place in U.A., but nothing like this! "This power is… incredible." He wasn't the only one who shared that thought as many were staring up in disbelief, their eyes glued to the now useless gimmick that once had them running around like frightened chickens.

Shocked as he was, Johnny suddenly noticed something very wrong. Falling through the air was Midoriya, his legs and right arm flapping around like they were part of a ragdoll. It was almost they were…

"They're broken…" The crippled youth's eyes widened as it became more and more apparent that the fanboy's limbs were indeed broke, even as Midoriya vomited midair. "You got be kidding! What kind of power has that kind of drawback?!" Frantically he looked around for anything that could help the curly haired youth. Maybe he could catch him just before—

"One minute and five seconds remaining!" Present Mic's voice echoed throughout the testing facility.

This caused all the applicants to blink before rushing to go destroy more faux villains and get as many points as they could. For his part, Johnny looked to where the examinees were heading before swirling back to Midoriya who was getting closer to becoming a bloody smear on the street. If he tried to save the fanboy, then there would be a possibility that he would fail the exam. However, if left to join the other applicants… then he would be dooming the curly haired youth.

Everything seemed to slow down for Johnny, his mind buzzing around frantically as he tried to figure out what was the best decision. Indecision slowly became more apparent on his face as he kept looking back and forth. Did he abandon Midoriya, someone who had saved his life, like his _fans_ did to him? Or sacrifice him in order to regain the use of his legs?

Licking his lips, Johnny's eyes became hard, a dark flame burning within them, as he finally came to a decision as he gripped his reins and prepared to turn away. Yet he paused when he saw something from the corner of his eye.

Turning Slow Dancer around he saw the brown haired girl, now free from the rubble that trapped her legs, riding on one of the turrets from the faux villains as it floated upwards. With concentration written all over her face, the girl managed to slap Midoriya in the face just as he was fifty feet from the ground. Johnny blinked at the action, but soon noticed that the fanboy's descent was slowing down. Like a feather, Midoriya slowly fell to the ground with the girl soon following after him with the broken turret.

With a thud, they dropped the rest of the way once they reached ten feet, causing both applicants to let out grunts of pain, followed by retching sounds from the girl as she vomited out her lunch. Johnny, his face utterly expressionless, merely watched the two of them for a moment before noticing two flimsy pieces of scrap metal heading right for them. They weren't really large, but they big enough to crush the youths.

Taking a deep breath, the cripple raised a hand before firing the last of his nail-bullets. They quickly struck the frail pieces of metal and wire, ripping them apart before they scattered around the two youths, narrowly missing them. Midoriya blinked at what just happened, while the girl merely continued to release the contents of her upset stomach, before turning to face the American.

"Consider ourselves even," Johnny said simply, causing the curly haired youth to give him a puzzled look, as the consequences of his actions soon caught up with him.

"It's all… OVER!" Present Mic announced loudly to the examinees of all the testing sites, effectively ending the practical exam.

Johnny clicked his tongue angrily as he stared down at his hands, the nails already growing back into place. Despite his decision to leave earlier, he stayed and sacrificed what extra points he could get for the exam. Was the points he gathered enough for him to pass? He didn't know the answer and it infuriated him. Still, he managed to save both Midoriya's life as well the girl's, which in turn wiped away the debt he had to him. But now there was good chance that the both of them had failed the test, wasting away the months of training they performed.

"That was certainly incredible…" The American snapped out of his thought as he looked around and saw the other examinees coming back and circling around the now unconscious Midoriya. "Must have a strength-enhancing Quirk, but that was something else…"

"But with a Quirk like that… how'd this kid get to be such a scaredy-cat?" asked youth with foxlike features.

"Was it all an act to throw us off?" A boy with blonde hair inquired curiously.

"Can't see how it helped him though… Either way, he's something special."

While Johnny was disgusted with how casual the others were treating Midoriya after laughing at him earlier, and even now did nothing to see if he was alright, but he had to agree with some of their statements. The fanboy's power was simply incredible, but it appeared to have a severe drawback. How the boy got his new Quirk, he didn't know, but it was quite clear that to him that Midoriya still wasn't used to the sheer power that he now gained…

* * *

It had been a whole week since the exam for U.A. had ended and Johnny was currently sitting his room with a sealed envelope sat on his desk. After the practical portion of the exam, the American went through the written portion with less trouble than he originally thought he was going to encounter, though the math sections it had were rather annoying. By the end of it, the crippled youth was able to meet up with Gyro, who had smirk on his lips as he boasted about how many points he got before time ran out. However, he was unable to meet up with Midoriya. From what he had been told, the fanboy's injuries were pretty intense, despite being healed by the incredible Recovery Girl, the heart of U.A., to the point of being forced to take the written portion in the nurse's office.

Since then, Johnny had received no word from U.A. and for a moment the American thought that he failed the exam if they didn't bother sending him a message. That is until he received a letter from the prestigious school a few hours ago.

Johnny couldn't deny that he was feeling a bit nervous as doubts filled his mind. Was this a notification that he failed the test? It had to be, that's why they waited so long to send it, right? He had failed yet again to climb up from his current miserable status…

Slamming a fist on the table, the light-brown haired youth decided to end this worthless stalling and find out the truth. Grabbing ahold of the letter, Johnny ripped it open. Empting out its contents, the American blinked when he noticed a small circular device land on his desk along some official looking documents.

Suddenly the device came to life as an image appeared before the youth. "This is a projection!" exclaimed the prerecorded image of All Might, whom was dressed in a professional yellow suit and stood on a set that would have fit in a game show. Johnny blinked in surprise at seeing the Symbol of Peace, but he didn't say a thing as the recording continued to play. "I'm in town for one reason only. To teach at U.A.!" Now that surprised Johnny, but at the same time it made sense why All Might was in Musutafu in the first place.

"Ahem! Johnny Joestar, your score in the written portion was passable, but as for your practical portion… As you know that U.A.'s standards that anyone below the average point limit is deemed unqualified to be in our school."

" _Here it comes…_ " silently thought Johnny as looked down, gritting his teeth in both anger and growing despair. He knew that his last second decision would cost him, but in the end he was sure had a enough points to—

"But that is not where our story ends!" The American blinked before looking back up in confusion. Giving his signature smile, All Might produced a remote from his suit before pointing it to a couple of monitors behind him. With a quick click, video footage of Johnny started to play, specifically the parts where the American saved not only the red haired boy, but also Midoriya and the girl with the gravity powers. "These people, these young examinees who were your rivals during the exam… you saved each of their lives even when it became apparent in the end that you would sacrifice some points in the process. Why am I showing this, you may ask? Well the answer is simple! This exam you see…. We weren't just watching for villain-based points!

"A hero course that rejects those who do the right thing is no hero course at all. Think this is all for the cameras?! The publicity!? Think what you want! In this job, you risk your life and put your money where your mouth is! Rescue points were also a very important factor here. Another fundamental way for U.A. to evaluate you. In short, you earned fifty points for your heroic efforts!" The muscular hero then pointed a finger at Johnny through the recording. "In the end, when you were conflicted on what to do, you made the right choice! You're in, Johnny Joestar!"

Johnny was utterly speechless as he couldn't believe what just happened. On the one hand, he felt duped by the academy for not mentioning the rescue points, despite it being the main role and ideal for heroes. Yet on the other and far more important hand, the cripple was relieved. All the fear and anxiety that was slowly building up over the last few days suddenly drained out of him.

"Before I end this video, I wanted to say something that you might be interested in hearing." Johnny perked up at that, turning his attention back to All Might's smiling face. "I heard from very reliable sources that you're friends with young Izuku Midoriya, correct? Well I some wonderful news then! Young Midoriya obtained sixty rescue points in his grand display during the exam. He too will be joining U.A. with you!" Suddenly one of the producer's hands appeared on screen, gesturing for the great hero to wrap up his speech. "Oh, right. Ahem! You're high school life will begin come this Spring, so be prepared for an exciting time, and of course have all the necessary paper work and costume designs ready a few weeks prior." All Might then gave the American a thumbs up. "Welcome to U.A., your hero academy, Johnny Joestar! I look forward to teaching you, and young Midoriya, come this spring!"

With that, the video ended and letting silence fill the room. "So Midoriya and I made it, huh?" Johnny mused out loud. Despite everything that had happened during the exam, the possibility of failure seemed all too high for the both them. Yet against all odds, all the criticism, prejudice, and pity, they achieved where others said they would fail. A victorious smile crossed his lips as he leaned back in his wheelchair, letting out a soft chuckle as he stared up at the ceiling. "I guess I'm going to become a _hero_ after all."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And here is chapter 2! I tried really hard on this one and initially had some trouble on some aspects with writing the entrance exam, mainly leading up to it and more importantly mentioning Gyro's Lesson 3, which I almost shot myself in the foot with nearly forgetting it. Thankfully I was able to get some help from The Infamous Man-Thanks my friend!-and was able to get lesson 3 back and tried to work it in as best I could. At any rate, many of you may be wondering why cynical and sarcastic Johnny is nicer to to Midoriya? Well the answer is rather simple. You see in My Hero Academia's Quirk filled society, having no Quirk is basically the same as being a cripple and Johnny feels a connection with him since he too is Quirkless and knows all too well how society treats those who are deemed "Lesser" in their eyes. Don't get me wrong, there will be conflict between the two, after all one is a cynic and doing things for his own end while the other is optimistic and idolizes heroes. HOWEVER! Johnny will be a bit nicer to him, compared to everyone well at the beginning anyway.**

 **Also some of you may be wondering why I didn't have Johnny or Gyro interact with Bakugo. Well I was going to to at first, but I thought Tenya Ida would be a better choice as Ida, before he grows as a person, only cares about following his family's legacy and thus sees anything obstructing that path a hinderance or a distraction. Naturally this annoys the hell out of Johnny for obvious reasons when Ida tries to get him to leave at first. But I promise there will be some interesting interactions with Johnny and Gyro with the rest of Class A come next chapter.**

 **As for pacing, I wanted to get to the meat of the entrance exam rather quickly as the real story starts at, well, the Hero Academia. Don't worry, the pace isn't always going to be moments like these, hell there will be plenty of moments to relax and take a breath from the action once we get to U.A., but I felt like this needed to get done so we can move forward. Plus My Hero Academia and Jojo kinda already did this with their own pacing, I feel like I'm in the clear for this one. :P**

 **Speaking of next chapter, it will be the start of the Hero Academia arc, obviously, but it won't be until perhaps May that I get another one down. Maybe. I want to get another new Story underway soonish and a new chapter for my RWBY X Bloodborne story. So if you're interested in those last two, look forward to them in April! However, April is also the month of my birth and also month for finals, so I will be really busy so I don't even if I even CAN get an update down, so no promises.**

 **Lastly, before I move onto really short review responses, (As it super late right now and I'm tried as hell!), I want to make clear something about Stands as I forgot last time. Stands in this story are visible to EVERYONE. While it would be funny to have some scenes where people are fighting and regular people can't see anything, I don't think I could get away with it as it would fall flat with how Johnny got into U.A., or for that matter, anyone who has a Stand and shows up in the story and is part of the hero academy. So I'm if that disappoints some of you, but I'm working with what I got.**

 **(On a side note, as I'm really tired right now, I'm going to move Tusk's stats to the next chapter's Author's note as I really want to finish this quickly and catch some sleep).**

 **Now for the SHORT Review responses!**

 **kerrowe: As I've just explained, Stands can be seen by everyone. Also thank for your support!**

 **Karlos1234ify: Unfortunately no, Diavlo is still experiencing his fate worse than death as not even a Universe Reset can save him from that horror. But thank you for support none the less. :)**

 **FoxOnPie: I'm glad I gave a good answer then and yes I understand you're concern about Midoriya. In fact I wasn't originally going to have too much focus on his scenes last chapter, except at the beginning of course, but I kind had a rythmn going by the end of it and just decided to finish it like how it came out. I'm trying to do better with him, not show scenes that were already in the manga/anime, but I will state that as one of the main characters for this story, Midoriya will show up a lot, of course, and there will be times were I will have recreate certain scenes from the manga/anime as I feel like they are rather important for his growth. At any rate, I'm happy that you're liking my story and I hope to see more of you in the future!**

 **reven228: Sorry, Jesus isn't going to tell Johnny to kill the president. :P Thanks for your kind words and I hope to see more of you! :D**

 **The Infamous Man: Again, I already sent you plenty of PMs, but I want to say thanks for your constant support and help, TIM! I really appreciate every single bit of it.**

 **lolrus555: Thank you for your really kind words! Your review is really cool to read and really inspired me to keep on working on this story! As for your question on Ships, I don't have plans on them as of yet, BUT they may appear in the future. Maybe, not sure, but we'll cross that bridge if we get there. Thanks again for the review!**

 **shadeblade10: Multiverse theory is sorta of a thing in my story, but with some added elements of my own design. Though the corpse parts won't be showing up as, again, I don't think I will get away with them. At any rate, thanks for liking my story! I really appreciate it. XD**

 **ZyteWCDb: I doubt that I will ever have as much talent as Hirohiko Araki, but I'm really happy that you like my story! I will try my best to deliver the goods as best I can.**

 **Thaqif: Johnny does swear in the manga actually. Under bouts of panic or distress or even anger, he can curse rather well, though not by much. And I feel like I did a good job conveying that side of him along with his usual sarcastic nature.**

 **Michael Dorsey: Thanks my friend, I really appreciate your kind words! Though I'm sorry I couldn't give you a longer training session for Johnny and Gyro, again I wanted to get to the Hero Academia quickly, but I hope what I delivered will satisfy you. :)**

 **Touhou is Life: It was a tough call, but I had to go with the more logical choice. Sorry about that, but I hope you're enjoying my story.**

 **Well that's about it! Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews and support. I really appreciate every single bit of it! But sadly, it is very late here and I must retire for the night.**

 **That said, good night to you all and I hope you all have a nice day/night and enjoy this newest chapter!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	4. School of Rock

**I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or My Hero Academia.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: School of Rock**

* * *

Tiny, pale snowflakes dance through the twilight sky like ballerinas before landing softly just outside the restaurant that sheltered both Johnny and Gyro. It was the day after they had learned they had passed U.A.'s entrance exam and the Italian decided to celebrate their victory by taking his pupil out for some delicious soba. Needless to say the spin master didn't take "no" for an answer and practically dragged the cripple out of his apartment and across the city. Not that Johnny was going to refuse anyway. After learning about his admission, he couldn't help but feel the need to celebrate, though to a lesser degree than Gyro.

"So by the time the test ended, I amassed around sixty-five points," Gyro recounted his exam experience before he took a sip of his cherry-flavored cola that left a pleasant after taste on his tongue. "The robots were basically not even a threat as they were mowed down by my Steel Balls and with Valkyrie I was able to gain all that I needed within eight minutes! Not bad if I do say so myself."

"So you were able to make it by with pure skill, huh?" Johnny asked as he drank his own drink, a simple herbal tea that was bitter, but the American enjoyed the taste none the less. "I guess I was one of the few who made it in by pure luck."

"You got in by pure heroism and you know it, Johnny." The Italian gave his friend a firm slap on the back, nearly making him spit out his tea. "Besides, does it matter in then end? I mean we got in, so there isn't nothing worry about."

"Hmph… You say that, but you managed to get all the points you needed before time ran out. Probably could have gotten more if you wanted to…"

"Probably, but what would be the point? After the sixty-fifth point, there was no need to continue. So I simply hung back while the others desperately fought for anything they could get."

Johnny blinked at that before turning to face his mentor, but the long blonde haired youth didn't seem to notice as he chugged down his cola. " _He stopped midway through the exam?_ " he thought quietly to himself. Though Gyro's score was impressive and something that would guarantee his admission into U.A., it was rather odd that he would stop when others were still amassing loads of points.

Yet that line of thinking was interrupted when the Italian turned his head to him. "Anyway, since we both got into U.A., did you get started with making your hero costume design yet?"

"…No…" Johnny answered as he focused on his tea, ignoring the grinning blonde beside him.

But Gyro wasn't going to allow him get out of this so easily. "Eh? Haven't I been telling you for the last few months to get that done already? You can't be a hero without a costume Johnny."

"Tell that to Luke Cage…"

"Fictional characters don't count! And at the end of the day, having a costume is way more popular this day and age. More likely to go pro with one." Gyro then gave his friend a grin, showing off his grills. "Besides, I think that it's mandatory in U.A."

"Damn rules…" Johnny didn't like the idea of dressing up in a silly getup, but he knew that it was inevitable. But if he was going to be forced to wear a hero costume, then he was going to make it to his taste. No way was he going to satisfy some stupid tradition if he wasn't going to dress up in style. Suddenly a thought occurred to him as he turned to blink owlishly at Gyro. "Speaking of costumes… what about you? What's your costume design going to be like?" Now it was the Italian's turn to examine his drink intently as the American gave him a blank stare. "…You have done it either, have you?"

"Yes I have!"

"Alright then, what is it?"

"…It's a secret. I want to reveal it at U.A. for a more dramatic appeal!"

Johnny rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his tea. "Which means you didn't design it yet if you're going to wait that long."

"S-Shut up! I got my design down already and it is going to blow all the other hero designs out of the water!" Yet Johnny continued to stare at him blankly, causing the Italian to change the subject quickly. He then slapped his hand down on the table they sat at. "Hey, waiter! Where the heck is our—?"

Before Gyro could finish his sentence, two steaming bowls of soba were placed onto to the table by their waiter. The mouthwatering smell of fresh noodles mixed with spices and freshly cooked chickened filled the air as both foreigners couldn't wait to dig into their meals. Yet before they could do so, Gyro whipped his head around, his eyes darting over the table and even looking under it. "Hey, where is the forks? You can't eat noodles without a fork."

The waiter gave him a perplexed looked as if didn't understand the question. "I'm sorry sir, but soba isn't meant to be eaten by a fork." The blonde-haired jockey stared at the man in disbelief, even as he produced two pairs of chopsticks and gave them to the youths. "Please enjoy your soba." He then left them to go attend other guests.

"What the heck?! I know Japan does things differently when it comes to noodles, but they could at least offer a fork or something as an option."

"You been living in Japan for nearly a year now and you never had noodles with chopsticks before?" Johnny asked with a deadpan expression as he carefully split his chopsticks in two. "I mean, I get where you're coming from, I don't like using chopsticks, but really? What have you been eating since you arrived in Japan?"

"Sweets, curry, homemade pasta, steak, and any fast food I can get my hands on." Gyro scowled as he tried to split his pair of chopsticks perfectly, but with not much success. "And even if I did have noodles, I normally have a fork on hand to eat them! How else would I eat noodles?"

"You're looking at it." As if to prove his point, the American took a bite out of his soba with his chopsticks, though he had a bit of trouble trying to grab anything but a few noodles in one go.

"You're not getting the point, Johnny…. It's like how you Americans use spoons for Spaghetti… That's not how you eat noodles at all!" The Italian let out a sigh, but stopped before a smile slowly grew on his lips. "But I do know there is something the both of us can get behind."

"What's that?"

"A toast!" Gyro raised his glass up high as Johnny blinked at him, a bit of noodles sticking out of his mouth. "A toast to our admittance into U.A. as well for our inevitable rise to becoming the best heroes in the academy!"

Johnny stared at his mentor for a moment, swallowing his noodles before letting out a chuckle. "Sure, why not." Grabbing his glass, he raised it up high till to lightly tapped Gyro's own cup with a sharp clink. "To becoming the best _heroes_ in U.A."

With another tap from their glasses, both chugged their drinks in one go before setting them down to eat their food. Though they both knew that once their school year started, things would be difficult, more so than the entrance exam, but for now they would enjoy themselves even as the snow continued to fall peacefully outside. 

* * *

"Geez, do they have to make these uniforms so stuffy?" complained Johnny as he tugged at his red-colored tie while rolling his way to his new academy. Months quickly came and passed by for the crippled youth and with it the first day of his new school life had finally arrived. A week prior he was mailed a uniform by the academy and Johnny didn't like it at all. It was too plain looking. A light grey suit, over a white dressed shirt and dark blue pants covering the legs. Adorning his feet were even plainer-looking white shoes. Hanging on the end of his wheelchair was a light-blue backpack. Yet the only thing that stood out from what he wore was his hat. He refused to part with it even when going to school.

Despite knowing that he was going to be attending a prestigious, world renowned academy, Johnny thought that he had some freedoms with how he dressed in class. " _Then again, I never really read the dress code rules, so there is a chance that I could modify it a bit."_ he thought irritably. " _Perhaps some pins and buttons along the collar? Maybe I can wear my wristbands…"_

Letting out a sigh, Johnny gave one last tug at his tie before taking a right into another street. Yet he paused when he saw U.A.'s main building standing proudly in front of them. It was huge, with four towering structures connected by bridges while being surrounded by two sets of high walls that took up acres upon acres of land. It looked just like the exam building, but only bigger and had more than enough space for any and all training, as well school activities that were needed for bright, young heroes and students. Lastly, the U.A.'s insignia was displayed high above the main gate for all to see.

"They spared no expense, huh?" Johnny muttered to himself, though he had to admit that he felt a small sense of awe seeing the world's greatest academy for aspiring young heroes. He never thought that he would be attending the school a year ago, but now here he was and he wasn't going to waste this opportunity to learn of anything that might heal his legs.

"I know, right? U.A. is pretty amazing," a familiar voice said from beside Johnny, causing the American to blink before looking to his left. It was Gyro dressed in his school uniform, but still wearing his favorite hat and goggles as well his grills. Also holstered at his side was his Steel Balls. Even at school, they never left his side apparently. "Yo, Johnny! Looking good in your uniform, despite how plain and stiff they are…" As if to prove his point, Gyro grimaced as he tugged at his own clothes. "You would think that with U.A. being the best hero academy in the world they would have made their dress code a bit more cool looking or stylish."

"That's what the hero costumes are for, Gyro," Johnny said dryly.

"Hmm, maybe you're right… Still a bit of extra color would have made everything so much better."

"Yeah…" Johnny idly brushed his collar in distaste. "Definitely could be better…. Anyway, we should get to class."

"Right, rolling stones gather no moss after all, except if their Mick Jagger or Keith Richards. Nyo Ho!"

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Gyro," sarcastically said Johnny as he already was pushing himself towards the gate of U.A.

"Heh, I'm glad you liked it! It's an original gag of mine."

"Of course it is."

"G-Good morning, Johnny, Gyro!" a sudden voice said from behind them just as they crossed through the main gate. Blinking, the two foreigners turned to see Midoriya, all dressed up in his own uniform, with the only difference between them being that he wore red shoes instead of white, smiling a bit nervously at them.

"Hello Midoriya," Johnny greeted the green-haired youth simply.

"Good morning, Midoriya!" said the Italian as he eyed Midoriya's uniform. "I see you made it into U.A. like the rest of us. Good job!"

"T-Thanks," Midoriya said as he scratched the back of his head before turning to face Johnny. "Though I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for—"

"Save it," said Johnny with a shrug, causing Midoriya and Gyro to blink. "Like I said before, we're even now. Besides the both of us passed the exam, that's what matters in the end." The curly haired boy stared the cripple for a moment before giving a simple grateful nod.

"Well that's a casual way of settling a life debt with someone." Gyro said, a playful grin on his lips. "Whatever happened to the long build ups, the tense atmosphere, and the grand speeches—" Before the blonde haired youth could finish his sentence the sound of academy bell chimed loudly, telling all that class was going to start soon. " _Accidenti!_ " Gyro swore in his native language. "Looks like's we have to cut our conversation short! Johnny which classroom are you assigned? I'll roll you over there before heading to my class."

"I can get there myself, Gyro." Johnny swatted the Italian's hands before they could reach the handle bars of his wheelchair. "And as for your information, my homeroom is One-A. Can't be that hard to find it."

"One-A? That's also my classroom! Huh, what are the odds that we would be paired together in the same class, eh?"

"You're both in One-A too?" Both Gyro and Johnny blinked before turning to Midoriya, who gave a nervous gulp as they continued to stare at him.

"Huh, it really is a small world after all…" Johnny commented.

"It must be fate!" said Gyro, his grills flashed in the sunlight as a grin quickly grew on his face. "I guess the goddess of good fortune really wants us to work together to become the best of the best."

"H-Haha, maybe, but for now, I think we should get to class," Midoriya suggested.

"Right, well let's get going then." The Italian then spun on his heels before pointing to the entrance in a dramatic fashion. "Onward to our path of heroism!" Yet he blinked when he saw that Johnny was already rolling himself through the front doors. "Hey, wait up, Johnny!"

Both Gyro and Midoriya sped after the cripple before catching up with him. They then took an elevator up several floors before exiting into a long hallway. As they continued on their way, Johnny noticed that almost everything seemed to be bigger than what was considered to be normal. Especially the doors to the rooms they had passed by. It looked like they were made for giants, but it wasn't unlikely that some students had a giant-like Quirks. He wasn't the only to notice this as Midoriya commented at how huge the place was as they continued to walk forward. After a few more minutes they finally reached their destination.

Towering over the three of them was another large door with the symbols "One-A" written horizontally on it. "H-Here we are," Midoriya said nervously before eyeing the doorknob. "The most promising students in the world are waiting behind this door… all the elites from that group of examinees…"

"Take a deep breath, Midoriya," said Gyro, giving the curly haired boy an encouraging pat on the back. "We're not through the door yet and you're already getting _school blues_. Nyo ho ho!"

"S-Sorry. I'm just hoping that some scary people from the entrance exam are in a different class."

"Hmm? Oh! You mean that guy with the glasses?"

"Yeah… him and Kacchan…"

"Well, I'm sure they're in another class. I mean, there were plenty of other hero classes right?"

"Actually, I think there is just two this year," Johnny commented dryly.

"Whatever. My point is, that I sincerely doubt that they are in our class and everyone else is really nice."

"Well we won't know if we just stand out here." Johnny grumbled as he tapped a finger on the smooth metal of his chair.

"Uh, right," Midoriya said before taking a deep breath. "They have be in a different class, they just have to be…" He then grasped ahold of the door handle before pulling it aside and revealing the classroom to the trio.

"Remove your foot from that desk!" Tenya Ida severely exclaimed as he stood beside Bakugo, gesturing frantically at the wild haired boy. The other students in the room all simply stared at the exchange with varying degrees of interest. "Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A. before us as well as the craftsman who made the desk!"

"Like I care," said Bakugo, a cocky, arrogant smile on his lips as he tapped his foot on his desk. "What middle school are you from, you _extra_? I bet they taught you how to talk like you have a stick up your ass."

"… Do you want to revise your earlier prediction, Gyro, or are you still confident that they are only here for show?" Johnny asked sarcastically as he turned to give his mentor a deadpan stare while Midoriya could only look down in resignation.

The Italian scratched his square-like sideburns before giving a shrug. "Well… I guess lady luck wasn't with us today I suppose. Must have offended her or something before coming to school…"

"Yeah, that is totally the reason why you were wrong…"

As for Ida, he looked taken back by Bakugo's behavior. Clearing his throat he placed a hand at his chest before holding out the other towards the spiky, blonde-haired boy. "L-Let's start over. I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Ida."

"Somei?!" Bakugo said with a huff. "A stuck-up elitist, then? So you must think you're better than me. I should blow you to bits."

"You're awful!" Ida couldn't believe what he just heard as he stepped back in shock. "You would threaten your own classmate?! Do you really wish to become a hero?!"

The wild-looking youth let out another huff, but paused when he, and everyone else in the room, finally noticed the trio standing at the doorway. It was in this moment that Johnny got a good look at his fellow classmates. Most of them look rather normal looking, but they all had unique features that were hard not to notice. From a boy with six arms to a youth with a rock-shaped head, they all had something different about them.

Bakugo glared at Midoriya, who flinched under his gaze, but the glasses-wearing student beside him started to walk over to them, specifically towards the curly haired boy. "Good morning! My name is Tenya Ida and I'm from—"

"I heard you before!" Midoriya nervously interrupted the intimidating taller student. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. Pleased to meet you, Ida…"

Ida gave the boy a nod before placing both his hands at his sides, his expression turning serious. "Midoriya… you… You perceived the true nature of that practical exam. While I did not…! I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you were the superior candidate!" As he grinded his teeth in shame, Midoriya could only give him a nervous, uncertain look while Johnny merely stared at Ida. As if feeling his gaze, the severe boy blinked before turning to face the cripple. "Ah! You were also in the same exam group as Midoriya and I. You also perceived the true nature of the exam when you saved—"

"I didn't perceive anything," Johnny interrupted the strict-looking youth, who blinked under as the American's gaze grew cold. "I just got lucky. So stop being overdramatic about it." With that said, Johnny pushed himself passed Ida and Midoriya, bumping into former along the way. The second he did however, Johnny felt eyes on him. Turning his head to the side, he saw the rest of his classmates staring intently at him, or rather, at his wheelchair. Some were already muttering to themselves or to their neighbors in low tones.

"How did he get into the Heroes Course in his condition?"

"He must have a special quirk or something to pass the practical."

"Wait, wasn't he the guy who called out Ida during the opening speech of the entrance exam?"

"What a strange looking hat he's got."

As the whispers dragged on, the American let out a sharp _tsk_ , silencing the rest of students, some of which flushed red as they realized their rude behavior. Johnny barely gave them a second glance as he tried to find an empty seat. Yet before he could grab ahold of the handles to his wheels, he was stopped again by a loud and energetic voice.

"Ah! You're the horse rider from the entrance exam!" Blinking, Johnny once more turn to the side and was surprised to see the spiky, red haired boy from the entrance exam. "It's great to see you passed that entrance exam! I would have been bummed out if the person you saved me didn't make it."

"I can't tell if that is a compliment or a backhanded insult…" Johnny commented sarcastically, though Kirishima didn't seem to notice as he smiled happily.

"Wait, what's this about him being a horse rider?" asked a boy with blonde hair with black, lightning-shaped strokes around his bangs.

"He brought in an actual horse to exam?" another student, a girl pink skin and black eyes with yellow irises, as well having a few antennas sticking out of her head, asked as she curiously stared at Johnny. She wasn't the only one as many others were looking at Johnny in a new light.

"Yeah and it was awesome!" Kirishima exclaimed proudly. "It was so manly with him riding around like an American cowboy. We even worked together to take down a few robots."

"Not by my choice…" Johnny muttered.

Suddenly Kirishima blinked before turning to face the light-brown haired youth. "By the way, I don't think I caught your name! I'm Eijiro Kirishima! Nice to meet 'cha!"

The cripple didn't have to answer to the boy, but judging from the optimistic and outgoing personality Kirishima gave off, he was going to persist until he gave him a straight answer. "… Johnny Joestar." It was simple and not as energetic as the red head's, but judging by the smile on Kirishima's face, it was enough.

"So you're a foreigner, huh? That's cool! Are you from the U.S.A? That would explain why you chose you use a horse in the exam then."

As soon as the comment left the sharp toothed boy's mouth, Johnny gave him a flat look. "Of course, that's totally the reason why I chose use the entrance exam. It's because I'm an American." His sarcastic comment caused Kirishima give him a surprised look, but before he could say anything else, another voice spoke up.

"He isn't the only who brought in a horse," said Fumikage Tokoyami, a boy with a bird-like head, before nodding over at Gyro's direction. "That one was also using a horse during the exam as well." This caused everyone to blink before turning to face the Italian.

" _Ciao a tutti_! I'm Gyro Zeppeli." The blonde haired Spin user greeted his classmates with his signature grin.

"Gyro Zeppeli? The professional Italian horse jockey?" asked a girl with long black hair that had her bangs to right of her face while the rest was tied into a spiky ponytail.

"You know him?" A girl with dark purple, symmetrical hair and plug-like earlobes asked curiously.

"Not personally, but I heard about him coming to Japan last year for a race before retiring suddenly."

"More like extended hiatus than retiring," Gyro corrected with a shrug. "I might race from time to time, but more as a pleasurable pastime than anything else. Not after I found my true calling that is."

Johnny blinked at that before turning to stare at his friend. Despite practicing and learning the spin from Gyro, he knew very little as to why he wanted to become a hero in the first place. He was so focused on how to learn the spin and getting into U.A. that he never even considered to ask the blonde. " _Now that I think about it, why would he give up on being a professional jockey, a good one at that, just to become a hero?"_

"Ah! That curly hair!" A sudden cheerful voice interrupted Johnny's thoughts before he turned to see the brown haired girl that Midoriya saved during the exam. "The plain-looking boy."

The curly haired youth blinked in surprise at the sight of the kind girl—Ochako Uraraka if he remember her name correctly from the acceptance recording he received—but was never the less pleased to see another familiar face from the entrance exam. As she entered the classroom and drew closer to him, he couldn't help but notice how good she looked in her student uniform. Yet as soon as he registered that thought, he held down a splutter as heat immediately flooded his face, turning an embarrassing shade of red. Thankfully Uraraka didn't seem to notice as she merely started to wave her right hand around, mimicking Midoriya's smash from the exam.

"You got in! Just like Present Mic said! Makes sense though. That punch during the exam was awesome!"

"No!" Midoriya said humbly, if not shyly, as his hands desperately trying to cover his face. "I mean…! I have to thank you for speaking on my behalf… I… well…" He started mutter to himself as his face grew redder, causing some of his classmates to give amused chuckles at the sight.

"Looks like Midoriya already has a _fan_ , Nyohoho!" Gyro chuckled to Johnny, who merely shrugged, not really caring in the slightest. Yet the cripple did notice Bakugo glaring intensely at Midoriya.

" _What's this kid's deal anyway_?" Johnny thought silently. " _Why does he seem to have a grudge with Midoriya?_ "

"So we got our entrance ceremony and guidance sessions today, yeah?" Uraraka asked optimistically. "Wonder what our teacher'll be like? I can't wait to meet everybody, but boy am I nervous."

"If you're here to socialize, then get out," a sudden voice said behind Uraraka, causing everyone to blink before leaning forward to look behind her. Laying on the ground in the middle of the hallway was what looked like man with dark black hair and half-shaven beard wrapped up in a yellow sleeping bag, as if he was pretending to be a giant caterpillar. "Welcome to the U.A…. this is the Heroes Course…" Everyone stared in amazement at the strange man, who rummaged inside the sleeping bag before pulling out a small juice bag. He then took a huge gulp from it, sucking it dry in one go.

"Who's this guy?" Gyro asked, voicing the same thought that everyone else had.

"It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?"

"So he's a pro hero too…?" curiously asked Midoriya, not recognizing the man at all despite studying nearly every hero in the world since he was a child.

"Don't tell me he's…" Johnny started to say as the man carefully stood up within the sleeping bag, before starting to take it off.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." With that said, the yellow sleep sack fell to the floor, revealing the homeroom teacher to his students. He was about six feet tall, though it was hard to tell whether he was athletically built or not since he wore matching black outfit, with long sleeves and matching colored pants covering nearly every inch of his body. The only thing that wasn't darkly colored, was the gray scarf made of loose bands wrapped around his neck. If anything he looked rather washed up.

"… _He's going to be one of_ those _types of teachers, isn't he_?" Johnny groaned internally as the haggard-looking man bent down to rummage through his sleeping bag before pulling out a blue, white, and red jumpsuit.

"Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds." He then tossed the clothes to Midoriya, who scrambled to catch it, before grabbing more and tosses to each student.

"Wait, what?" Johnny asked as he caught his own jump suit with one hand. Yet his teacher didn't say a thing. After all the clothes were given out, he started to leave, but stopped just before the door.

"Oh, right… There are locker rooms right before the exit to the school grounds. You can get changed there. I'll meet you all outside."

"W-Wait a second!" Ida exclaimed as he gestured frantically. "As our homeroom teacher, shouldn't you be taking us to opening ceremony?!"

Yet Aizawa ignored him and simply left without another word.

Silence fill the room as students first looked at each other before looking at their new gym clothes. At least until Gyro spoke up. "Well, there is no use standing around like a bunch of turkey in the rain." He then started to walk out of the room with Johnny following closely behind him. The others blinked, but soon enough Bakugo was right behind the two foreigners along with a white and red haired boy. Seeing this, everyone quickly followed their example, leaving their classroom behind and headed straight for the locker room. All the while wondering what their strange homeroom teacher had in store for them.

* * *

"A test… of quirks?!" Everyone shouted as they stared at their sensei in shock. As soon as they all finished changing into their gym clothes and gathered into the academy's athletic grounds, their teacher casually informed them of the test. To say that they were surprised that they were faced with a test on their first day would be an understatement. Midoriya quivered at the announcement and it took everything he had not let his anxiety show on his face.

Johnny too felt a bit of sweat starting to build up on his brow as he could only imagine what the test would entail. " _What the hell…_ " He thought silently to himself as he stared coldly at his teacher. " _Why would anyone have a test on the first day? Even private high schools back home aren't this cruel with forcing their students this much work, let alone the first thirty minutes of school…."_

"What about the entrance ceremony?!" Uraraka asked their teacher in amazement. "Or guided lessons?!"

"No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes," Aizawa answered simply, much to the brown haired girl's, as well the rest of her classmates', continued shock. "U.A. is known for its _freestyle_ educational system. That applies to us teachers as well." This caused everyone give him questioning looks, but the teacher didn't seem to notice.

"So what you're saying is… that your teaching style is straight to the point with our hero training," Gyro concluded as he placed a hand to his chin.

"Precisely." The haggard-looking man then nodded over to obstacle course all around him. "Soft-Ball Throwing. The Standing Long Jump. The fifty meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength. Side-to-side stepping. Upper body training. Seated toe training. You did all these in middle school, yes? Your standard No-Quirks-Allowed gym tests. This country still insists on prohibiting Quirks when calculating the averages of those records. In fact most countries in the worlds still adhere to this dilemma. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating."

He then pointed to Bakugo who blinked at being chosen out among his peers. "Bakugo. How far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty-Seven meters," answered the spiky haired boy.

"Great. Now try it with your quirk." The teacher then tossed a metal baseball with a sensor bar to Bakugo. "Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle. Give it all you got."

The blond stared at the ball in his hands for a moment before a wicked grin quickly split across his face. "Awesome." Stretching out his arms the youth quickly got into the designated circle for the event. Pulling his arm back slowly like a baseball player, Bakugo soon surged his arm forth. " **DIE**!" He roared as the ball left his fingers with a mighty explosion coming from his hand. As it were a rocket trying to escape orbit, the little sphere sped across the sky, leaving a black, smoky trail in its wake.

Gyro gave a sharp whistle as the ball finally reached its peak before starting to descend. "Not bad, though his form could have been better," he commented to Johnny before a grin grew on his lips. "Though I have to say… he certainly has a way with words. Probably says that every time he wants to use the restroom."

"What was that?!" Bakugo yelled out in anger as he turned glare murderously Gyro, who was now examing a nearby tree with keen interest.

"It's important for us to know your limits," Aizawa suddenly, cutting off the volatile boy's anger as he turned back to the teacher. The haggard looking man then raised a small device to his students just as the metal ball landed. Its screen suddenly lit up and the numbers "seven-hundred and five point three" displayed for all to see. "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

"Whoa! This is awesome!" yelled Kirishima, as he smacked a fist into a hand. "Now I'm getting super pumped up for this test!"

"Seven-hundred and five meters?" Denki Kaminari, the boy with blonde hair that had a black lightning shaped strokes in it, said in disbelief. "Seriously? Isn't that a bit overkill?"

"I wanna go next," said Mina Ashido, the pink skinned, bug like girl said as he clapped her hands excitedly. "That looks like fun!"

"It does have a certain appeal to it if this is all the test has offer," Gyro agreed optimistically, though he eyed his pupil from the corner of his eye.

"So we can use our Quirks for real!" Hanta Seto, a tall boy with black hair and almond shaped eyes, said. "Man, the hero course is great!" The others also had similar thoughts as anticipation started to burn within their beings. All except for two who stared at the course around them with building dread.

Midoriya felt a bit of sweat started to build up on his head as the rest of his classmates continued to get pumped up " _This is bad. I didn't know this was coming… I still can't control One For All and now I have to pass a test like this?"_ Suddenly another thought occurred to him and his eyes went wide as he turned his head to the cripple by his side. " _Yet… I can get through most of these events fine… maybe… but this test won't work for Johnny!"_

" _Shit, this is bad,_ " Johnny thought to himself as he felt a tingle of alarm shot up his spine. Unlike the others, he couldn't participate in most of the events that Aizawa listed earlier. " _If that is the case, what will happen to me if I don't get a good score? This may be the first day of school, but I somehow doubt that failing to pass a test like this will be looked kindly down upon…"_

" _Awesome_ , you say?" Aizawa repeated out loud in cold tone, crushing the once cheerful atmosphere as they all stared at their teacher. "You're hoping to become heroes after three years here… And you think it'll be all fun and games?" He then lifted up his head and everyone took an unconscious step back under his ominous gaze, an even menacing grin forming on his lips. "Right. The one with the lowest across all eight events will be judged _hopeless_ … and be expelled."

"You what?!" shouted Johnny as he, as well everyone else, stared at their teacher in disbelief. "That's complete bullshit!"

Aizawa ignored the American as he pushed back his hair. "Your fates rest in our hands. Welcome. This is U.A.'s Hero Course."

Most of the students muttered to the themselves in shock and horror at the prospect of being kicked out of their dreamed school, while others, especially Bakugo, relished the idea of a sink or swim test.

"The lowest scorer will be expelled…?" Uraraka said. "It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't, that's totally unfair!"

"Yeah! You can't just expelled students when we're still wet behind the ears!" Kirishima backed up the brown haired girl before pointing at the crippled youth who was glaring holes into Aizawa. "Besides Johnny can't even participate through most of the events. This is totally unmanly!"

"Natural disasters… highway pileups… rampaging villains…" The teacher listed off as he scratched his head, releasing a sigh as he ignored all the glares that were sent his way. "Calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say Japan, no, the world is full of unfair things. Heroes are the ones who correct and combat all that unfairness. If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at McDonald's… I'm sorry to tell you that for the next three years… U.A. will run you through the wringer." He then met Johnny's gaze. "Life won't pull any punches even for someone like you, Johnny Joestar. If you want to become a hero then you're going to make due and pass this test." Aizawa allowed a menacing grin to cross his lips as he lifted a finger and pointed up. "That's _Plus Ultra_. Use all your strengths to overcome it all. So bring it."

Midoriya's mind was reeling as his teacher finished his speech. Not only was he at a complete disadvantage in this test, but Johnny even wasn't spared if he failed. This was beyond cruel, even if Aizawa's logic was sound.

As for Johnny he felt a bit of panic starting take control of his being. He knew that going to a Hero Academy was going to be difficult, but this went beyond his worse fears. If he failed now, then all the work he built up for the last year would be for nothing. He had to win no matter what. He just had to.

"Excuse me, but can I ask a quick question?" Gyro asked with a hand raised up high, causing Johnny to blink before turning to face him.

"Sure as long as it is _quick_."

"Is there a limitation on what we can use in this test? Since this is a quirk's based test, can we use things that would help push our abilities to their fullest?"

"You're talking about your Steel Balls, correct?" Aizawa eyed the green spheres at his side. "I have no objection with you using them in this test since they do help with your particular abilities." Gyro grinned at that and looked like he was about to say something else, but his teacher cut him off. "However, your and Joestar's horses will be prohibited in this test."

"What?! But I already got the special permits for them from the—!"

"This test has two functions: To access my students' abilities and see how they adapt to harsh conditions that are set forth for them. I commend you for sticking up for your friend and while a horse would have helped Johnny exceptionally, it's completely irrational. There will be times when his horse will not be there when he needs it and thus he will need to be prepared when that is the case."

Gyro clicked his tongued at the practically irrefutable logic the teacher gave off. What started like a good idea in his head quickly went downhill as Aizawa seemed to be unmovable in his decision to give Johnny some slack. Looking to his side, he saw Johnny gazing back at his teacher, but he was surprised when he saw something familiar in his eyes.

"Any more questions before we begin?" asked Aizawa, though his students were utterly silent as they tried to mentally regain the optimistic energy they had earlier. That is until Johnny broke the silence.

"…I see what you're doing," he said. "You're trying to cut out those who are worthless… Well, I may be a worthless, useless person, but I'll be damned if I fail now. I came this far to reach my goal and I won't let some stupid test keep me from it. So bring it on." His fellow classmates stared at the American in stunned silence after he finished his declaration, but Johnny didn't seem to notice as his eyes were focused on Aizawa. Gyro and Midoriya blinked when they saw a familiar dark flame burning with his pupils and they both knew instantly that the crippled youth would go to any lengths to succeed in this test.

Aizawa's gaze never left Johnny's as the seconds dragged on. "…Very well, show me what you got, Johnny Joestar." He turned his attention towards the rest of his students, who flinched under his scrutiny. "The demonstration is over. Now the test begins for real."

* * *

"Three point zero four seconds!" A female voice from a nearby camera-robot shouted out as Ida ran passed the finish line of the fifty meter dash event.

"Could Ida be related to Mercury or a cheetah I wonder?" Gyro joked to Johnny as a frog-like like girl by the name of Tsuyu Asui soon followed after the black haired boy, hopping across the white line and earning a time of five and a half seconds.

"I think he's more of a car," Johnny said absently, not really caring as he was focused on trying to figure out how to get past every event without being last.

"Hah! You're probably right." The Italian's face then became serious as the next runners got up into their positions. "Try not to go overboard with this test, Johnny."

"Of course, Gyro, I was simply going to take my time with each event and allow everyone to pass me by."

"That's not what I meant. Look, I know how you're feeling right now, but don't let this test get to you. Just don't do something stupid just to prove your worth." Gyro then gave this pupil his signature grin. "However, that doesn't mean you don't have to show off. After all, Aizawa says he's looking how well we do with our abilities. So show him that you have the potential of a real hero, Johnny!"

"Hmph. We'll see if I'm capable of being a hero by the end of this." The cripple gave a snort as he turned to watch Ashido and a glittery-looking boy by the name of Yuga Aoyama finish their own run. Though he paused when he saw Aoyama use his quirk, a bright, shiny laser that shot out his belly, to basically propel him forward with ease. It was ridiculous to say the least, but Johnny couldn't deny that it was rather clever.

Next up was Midoriya and Bakugo. Though he was interested to see how well the former would do, it was clear that he was been outshone by the latter, who used his explosions to propel him faster and longer than Aoyama could. In the end, the wild, blonde haired boy earned one of the fastest scores of the entire event. As for Midoriya, he ended the race with one of the lowest which confirmed something for Johnny.

" _He still can't properly control his new power."_ This surprised Johnny as he would have thought that Midoriya would be able to use a slither of his new power, but it was clear that wasn't the case. It was confusing to say the least, but then again, it took him even longer to get some form of accuracy of his stand and even longer to properly use the basics of the Spin.

"Um, excuse me…" The American blinked for a moment before turning his head to the side to see Uraraka. "Joestar, was it? So, um… Do you want me to lighten your wheelchair's load with my Quirk?"

The cripple gave her a raised eyebrow at her sudden offer, eyeing her suspiciously as another pair of students finished their run. " _Why would she give me an offer like that…? Unless…"_ Suddenly Johnny's brow furrowed as a bit of irritation started to well up inside of him. She was taking pity on him. It was infuriating that even here people still gave him pity just because of his disabilities, but at the same time he didn't want to refuse her offer either. In this sink or swim test, he needed every advantage he could get. Yet he knew that, even if he wanted to, he wasn't going to get any help what so ever. "No thanks. I doubt our teacher would even allow that." He gestured to said teacher who was eyeing them even as they spoke. He then started to turn around causing the brown haired girl to blink. "Also call me Johnny."

"O-Oh, ok," she said as scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry for bothering you then, Joes—Uh, I mean, Johnny. Good luck on your test!"

The American didn't even bother to respond as he rolled himself up to the starting line beside Gyro. Taking a deep breath, Johnny stretched out his arms for seconds before grabbing ahold of his wheel handles. The Italian gave his pupil one last encouraging grin before bending down to get into the proper running position.

As soon as the announcement shot went off, both foreigners dashed down the path. Johnny gritted his teeth as he gave it his all and tried to make his wheelchair go faster with every spin of the wheel. To his credit, he was able to outpace his friend by a small bit, mostly due to his wheelchair and the effort he was putting into it, but all that changed when Gyro decided to get serious.

Without even slowing down, the Italian grabbed ahold of his Steel Balls, which instantly spun to life in his hands, before placing them on his legs. As soon as the metal spheres touched his pants, the entirety of his legs twisted and rotated. For a brief moment, Johnny wondered what his friend was doing, but blinked when his mentor practically leapt when he made his next step. What started as a decent pace quickly turned into a professional sprint as Gyro was now ahead of the cripple by a few feet.

Johnny's eyes went wide at the sudden display before letting out a growl as he tried to keep up with his mentor. Yet as quick as it started, the event ended as the two foreigners crossed the finish line. Gyro holstered his Steel Balls as he received a score of five seconds while Johnny ended with nearly seven seconds.

"Shit..." Johnny panted out, a bit of sweat forming on his brow and he gripped the handles of his wheelchair tightly.

"Cheer up, Johnny," said Gyro as he stood in front of his pupil. "There is still seven other events left." Suddenly he blinked before tilting his head to the side. "Hey, why didn't use Spin on your wheelchair? You could've made yourself the fastest in this event."

Johnny grimaced as he let out a snort. "If I did that I would have busted the wheels of my chair. I still have trouble controlling the spin when it comes to larger objects and I don't want to risk ruining the only thing that can help me move during this test."

"Smart decision." Gyro then suddenly grinned at his student. "Though that means we're going to be doing extra practice after class today."

"Oh wonderful, I can't wait for that."

"That's the spirit, Johnny!" The Italian's expression quickly became serious as he turned towards to the area where the next event was going to be held. "At any rate, let's focus on winning this test and come out on top." Without another word, Gyro started to walk off where the rest of their classmates gathered.

"Coming out on top, huh?" Johnny scoffed as he started to push his wheelchair after his friend. "More like trying to survive this hell…"

* * *

The next four events went by quickly and with their passing, Johnny felt increasingly anxious about his chances of passing the test. His classmates were able to use their Quirks to the fullest to surpass the American in each event. Even Gyro was able to use the Spin to get decent scores, which earned the jockey some mutters from his classmates as they tried to figure out what his Quirk was. The only one who was doing just as bad as him was Midoriya, who looked just as distressed as himself. He would have sympathized with the curly haired boy, but at the moment his mind was desperately trying to figure out a strategy that would impress Aizawa.

Finally the fifth event came and this time it was ball throwing. Several students already lined themselves up to throw the spherical sensor across the obstacle course except for Bakugo. Apparently his demonstration from earlier still counted as a score for the event so he was exempted from it all together.

By the time it was Uraraka's turn, only Gyro, Johnny, and Midoriya were left. However, when the brown haired girl finally threw her ball, it blew everyone else's scores out of the water. As soon it left her finger tips, it floated upwards none stop till nobody could make it out even as it breached through orbit. Everyone was stunned by the display, yet they were more shocked when their teacher presented Uraraka's score.

"Infinity!? Wow! The infinitely symbol actually popped up!" Almost everyone shouted, their jaws dropping open even as the brown haired girl scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Yet as the others praised Uraraka for her accidental achievement, Johnny and Midoriya could only feel the pressure reaching its limit with them.

" _As if anyone can compete with that!_ " The American thought as sweat now dripped down the side of his face. " _There is has to be something I can be good at in this damn test! Think dammit. Think!"_

"You're up next, Gyro Zeppeli," called Aizawa, causing Johnny to blink as he turned to see his mentor step up into the designated circle with a ball in hand.

"Dude, I wonder how well Gyro is going to do in this event?" The cripple blinked at the sudden question before turning to his right to see Kirishima standing next to him, watching the Italian warm himself up with some minor stretching exercises. "His Quirk is rather weird, don't ya think? I mean, he has to use those green balls to use it. I don't think I have ever heard of a Quirk like that before."

"That's because it's not a Quirk," Johnny said absently, if not a bit harshly; being both annoyed by the way the red head was trying to warm up to him and irritated that he still hasn't come up with anything that would help him succeed.

"Ah, I see. That makes…." Suddenly the red haired boy blinked once then twice before his eyes suddenly went wide as he turned to stare at the cripple. "Wait, What?! He's Quirkless?!" As soon those words left Kirishima's mouth, nearly all their classmates turned sharply to stare at him before turning their intention to the Italian.

Yet before anyone of them could utter out a single word, Gyro turned towards his pupil and said, "Johnny! Pay close attention now otherwise I'm going to make you perform twenty _roundabout_ exercises after school." Johnny gave the long haired youth a scoff, but never the less focused on watching every muscle that Gyro moved.

Without another word, Gyro caused the ball in his hand to spin intensely. This awed his classmates as the metallic sphere continued to gain speed before the Italian closed his grip and turned to face forward. Pulling his arm back, the muscles rotating along with the rest of his body, before swinging forward in a single graceful motion. If Bakugo was trying to imitate a professional baseball pitcher earlier, then Gyro was an ace as the ball left his fingers like a bullet from a gun.

Zipping through the air, the ball didn't reached as high as others, but it didn't matter as the ball already reached passed a hundred meters. Yet it didn't slow down. Meter by meter, it continued to glide across the field with ease and the students present wondered if perhaps it would reach Bakugo's own length. Finally it did eventually start to slow down before hitting the dirt with a hop, continuing to spin about a few more inches forward until it stopped.

As soon as he was sure it was completely still, Aizawa held of up his monitoring device for all to see. They were all shocked by what was displayed. "Three-hundred and five meters?!" they shouted in disbelief.

"But how is that possible if he doesn't have a Quirk?!" the girl with long black hair that was tied into a pony tail, Momo Yaoyorozu, asked in shocked awe.

"It's the Spin," Aizawa explained, causing almost everyone to blink while Gyro had a satisfied grin growing on his face. "It's true that Zeppeli is registered as Quirkless, but he has a technique called the Spin which gives him the ability to manipulate and control rotational power."

"The Spin?" asked Rikido Sato, a brown, spiky hair boy with a muscular body. "I never heard of ability like that before."

"That's because the people who founded it in Italy centuries back were very protective of it. Only people from that country are allow to learn it, or at least so I'm told."

"You're correct," Gyro confirmed. "But I should add that it's only recently that people outside my country can learn the technique. Though under very special circumstances and they must have potential for the Spin to begin with." The others stared at the Italian jockey in awe, but a sudden cough from their teacher brought them back to the current task at hand.

"Right, right. You'll learn all about this later in the school year. At any rate, were wasting precious time, so let's move on with our next participant." The haggard looking man then turned to Johnny. "You're up, Johnny Joestar."

The cripple didn't even bother to acknowledge the man, or his classmates who wished him good luck, as he already was heading over to the circle as soon as Gyro left it. As soon as he was within the white ring, the youth leaned down to grab a metal ball. Yet as he pulled himself back up, his hands shook uncontrollably as sweat continued to build up upon his brow.

" _God dammit, stop shaking!"_ Johnny mentally shouted at his arms, but they refused to listen. " _Out of all the events, this is one that I can do just fine…. Yet why am I shaking?_ " Yet he already knew the answer. After seeing Bakugo, Uraraka, and even Gyro give such stunning performances there was little hope that he would even make as big of a splash as they did. The crushing weight of their success, as well his failures of the last events, weighed heavily on his soul and it was practically suffocating.

"You shouldn't have gotten into this academy." All thought was wipe clean from Johnny's head as he heard those words before turning to see Aizawa now standing just outside the circle and talking in a low tone that only the cripple could hear. "I saw your performance in the entrance exam. It was rather impressive for someone like you, but take away your horse and your practically incapacitated."

"W-What the hell are you talking about?!" Johnny growled, though his voice didn't reach far enough for the rest of his classmates to hear. "Who are you to decide—"

"Your disabilities inconvenience those around you." Aizawa stated in a cold tone, his piercing gaze cutting off whatever else Johnny had to say. "Your Stand is incredible, I'll give you that, but being a hero is more than simply beating the bad guy. If you were unhorsed in during a fight or a natural disaster you would've only placed everyone at risk. As of right now, you have no chance of being a hero."

Johnny's mouth felt dry as he stared at Aizawa in disbelief. He wanted to argue with him, to prove that somehow he was wrong, but he couldn't muster the will to say a single syllable. The anxiety and fear he experienced earlier had now reached a towering peak, one that seemed to be impossible to climb over.

Aizawa gazed at his student for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Take your shot, Johnny Joestar." That was all he said before moving back a few steps to give the American some room. Yet the light-brown haired youth didn't move a muscle.

Instead he looked down as a bleak expression took hold of his face. " _He's right… I can't do it. No matter what I do, I'll never move on up. I can't believe all the work was for nothing...! In the end, I'm still a—"_

"Johnny!" A sudden shout brought the cripple out of his thoughts as he turned to see Gyro staring at him, a hand on his hip and leaning to side. The others were caught off guard by the Italian's sudden outburst, as well his strange pose, but he didn't seem to care as his attention was focused solely on Johnny. "Lesson three!" This caused everyone, including their teacher, to give Gyro puzzled expressions, some tilting their heads to the side as they tried to figure out what the Italian meant.

The American merely blinked at the sudden declaration, but his eyes slowly widened as he remembered his lesson. Suddenly the towering wall of anxiety started to crumble apart in his mind and confidence burst forth, filling his entire being. Furrowing his brow as the burning dark flame returned, now brighter than ever. Raising his hand up, the ball suddenly started to spin just like with Gyro, causing his classmates to gasp even as he pulled his arm back.

"This is...!" uttered Aizawa, dropping his calm demeanor even as his student continued retract his arm till he was ready.

Letting out a mighty cry, Johnny threw the ball forward with everything he had, nearly throwing himself off his wheelchair in the process. Slicing through the air, the little sphere flew at an incredible pace that nearly rivaled Gyro's own pitch. The other students could only gape as the spinning ball already reached passed a hundred meters. Yet it quickly reached its peak and started to descend.

Or at least it would have if not for something smacking into it, causing the ball to lurch forward with the sudden extra momentum.

Blinking surprise, everyone turned to Johnny and saw Tusk flying over the cripple's shoulders, a nail starting to spin from his now star-covered right hand. "W-What the heck is that?!" Nearly all the students shouted in disbelief as they stared at the pink little elephant while Gyro merely grinned. Even Midoriya gave an awed smile as he recognized the light-brown haired boy's Stand.

"It's that little floaty thing from the exam!" exclaimed Kirishima as he recognized the weird little creature.

Yet before they could say anything else, Johnny let loose another nail from his hand. Like before it crashed into the metallic ball before it could descend. He continued to do this till he ran out of nails in one hand before quickly using the other. Each shot adding more energy into the ball, forcing it further bit by bit. He only missed thrice, letting out a curse in his native language each time, but by the time he shot his last nail-bullet, it was more than enough. Like a meteor crashing down onto Earth, the ball landed with a thud.

Looking down at the score, Aizawa blinked at what he saw before showing it to rest of his students. "Two hundred and eight meters?!" most exclaimed in awe.

"Nyo Ho Ho! Nice job, Johnny!" Gyro congratulated his pupil, but the paraplegic ignored him. Instead Johnny turned to meet Aizawa's gaze, Tusk still clinging to his shoulder.

"Do you think I still have zero chance?" he asked, his eyes filled with determination and renewed confidence.

However Johnny blinked when he saw Aizawa giving him a brief smile. "Not bad…" he said. "Now get out of the circle so Midoriya can take his turn and finish up this event."

"Sensei, what is that thing?!" Kaminari asked as he, and most of his classmates, came over to crowd around the American and stare at the little pink elephant.

Tusk suddenly floated towards the blonde head, causing him to panic and tripped over till he landed on his butt. " _Chumin~in!_ " It chimed before moving to examine the other students, who also took an unconscious step back as the Stand floated around almost cheerfully.

"I-Is it a Quirk?" asked Mashirao Ojiro, a boy with short, blonde hair and had a huge tail with a hairy tip.

"It's kinda cute…" said Asui as she took a step closer to the little creature, who then floated over to the frog-like girl and start to tug on her long, black hair.

"It's not a Quirk," Johnny told them as he was starting to get annoyed by how everyone was too close to him. "I don't have a Quirk. This is my Stand."

"Wait, what?!" asked Kirishima, taking his eyes off Tusk, who now floated over to examine Tokoyami's yellow beak. "You're Quirkless too?! Also what's a Stand?"

"Both Gyro Zeppeli and Johnny Joestar are registered as Quirkless," Aizawa stated as everyone blinked before turning to face their teacher once again. "And before you ask, Joestar has an ability called a Stand which is similar to Quirks, but are extremely rare… Though I'm surprised that he can use the Spin as well." He eyed the American from the corner of his eye before turning his gaze to Gyro for a moment. He then let out a sigh as his gaze returned back to his inquisitive students. "At any rate, clear out of the circle already. We're wasting too much time as it is. You'll all learn about Stands later during the course of this year, so no more questions."

The students grumbled at that, but never the less started to move away from the circle while Tusk started to phase back into Johnny's body. The American started to follow after his classmates, but stopped when Midoriya started to head over to him. "Great job, Johnny!" he congratulated the youth with a smile. "That was a really creative using Tusk to shoot the ball forward."

"… Thanks." Johnny said simply. "Good luck, Midoriya…" With that said, Johnny pushed himself pass the curly haired boy before moving himself over to where Gyro stood.

"You did great, Johnny!" the Italian applauded his pupil. "With this I'm sure you'll pass the test."

"I still got three other tests to go, Gyro," Johnny said dryly as he turned to around to see Midoriya preparing to throw his ball.

"You know you could be a bit more optimistic about this. Besides with that display of your Stand and the Spin, I would be really damn shocked if you didn't pass this thing."

Johnny was about to let out a scoff, but paused when he saw Midoriya throw his ball, only for it fall extremely short. This puzzled him as for a moment, he thought the curly haired boy was going go all out, judging from his expression moments ago. His confusion only increased when he noticed the youth looking shocked by what just happened as well.

That is until he saw his teacher's hair rising up ominously along with his scarf. "I _erased_ your Quirk," Aizawa stated as he walked over to Midoriya.

"Erased…?!" Midoriya said in shock before noticing something that was once hidden underneath his teacher's scarf. "Wait… Those goggles… of course! He's the Erasure Hero, Eraserhead!"

"What kind of dumb title is that?" commented Johnny as he eyed his teacher sudden change of appearance warily.

"Don't know," admitted Gyro, "but judging from what he just said, he must have the ability to erase Quirks temporarily."

"It's no surprise you haven't heard of him," a sudden voice said from behind them, causing the foreigners to blink before they both turned to see Ida who had hand on his chin. "He's an Angler-Type Hero, but from what I read he hates media appearances so most of the work he performs doesn't show up on the news." The dark blue haired boy then tilted his head to side. "Though I'm puzzled as to why our teacher would erase Midoriya's Quirk so suddenly."

"He doesn't have Quirk!" Bakugo suddenly exclaimed angrily at Ida, catching the boy and everyone else within earshot, off guard. "He's nothing but a Quirkless runt!"

"Quirkless?! I mean I can get why you would think that after hearing about Gyro's and Johnny's conditions, but I can assure you that he has a Quirk. You must have not heard about his feats during the practical exam."

"Huh!?"

As the two started to bicker amongst themselves, Johnny frowned slightly. " _That's odd. I thought they already knew the details about Midoriya's new Quirk. Unless… he's keeping it hidden. Yet if that is the case, why would he do something like that?"_

Suddenly his attention was drawn back to Midoriya, who was now wrapped up in Aizawa's scarf. Though he couldn't hear what they were saying from where he stood, Johnny could tell it wasn't uplifting as the curly haired boy's face became bleaker by the second. " _He's probably giving Midoriya the same treatment he gave me…"_ This caused the American to grimace as he briefly remembered the despair that nearly swallowed him whole. Although he no longer owed Midoriya anything, Johnny felt a bit of compassion—not pity, he wouldn't dare give something he detested to him—for the once Quirkless youth and for a brief moment, he wanted to see him prove Aizawa wrong. Suddenly the teacher let go of Midoriya and moved off to the side.

"I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice," mused Ida.

"Yeah. The instruction to leave this school," Bakugo said hopefully as he continued to glare daggers at Midoriya.

Johnny rolled his eyes at last remark, but a part of him was still curious as to why the wild-looking blonde had it out for Midoriya.

For a brief moment the curly haired boy looked down and seemed to be muttering to himself. Yet he soon lifted up his head and Johnny saw something familiar in his eyes. The flames of determination burning brightly in those green orbs as he started to pull his arm back. What happen next gave everyone one last surprise for the day.

Surging his arm forth, the ball left his fingertips with a mighty smash, sending a modest shockwave across obstacle course. The ball flew higher and farther than any other ball thrown, except for Uraraka's, as if trying pierce the heavens themselves before coming rushing back down like a falling star. The ball landed with a few hops and Aizawa's eyes widen as he looked at the kid's score before showing it to the rest of his students.

"Seven-hundred and five point three?!" they all shouted.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Gyro, his joking demeanor completely gone from his face as his mouth hung open before turning to his pupil. "When you told me that Midoriya took out the giant robot in the exam, I thought you were exaggerating." Johnny didn't say a thing, but a small grin grew on his face as he watched Midoriya turned to his teacher.

"Mr. Aizawa…" he said, his eyes brimming with tears, but had a confident smile on his lips as he held up a clenched hand. Johnny blinked when he saw his index finger looking swollen and red. "I can still move!"

"This kid…!" said Aizawa and Johnny was surprised by the pleased grin on his face.

"First he chews out both of us then is pleased when we defy his expectations…" The cripple muttered. "Make up your damn mind already." Giving a shrug, Johnny turned his attention back to Midoriya who coincidentally met his gaze. They simply stared at each for a moment before Johnny gave him an approving nod, causing the boy to return with one of his own.

While the others cheered Midoriya's amazing feat, some even wondering if it set a heroic record in U.A., there was one who wasn't happy at all. "What the hell?!" Bakugo roared as he launched himself forward with his explosions, charging directly at the curly haired boy, who let out a yelp as he tried to back away. "Explain yourself, Deku!"

But before he could take another step further, several strong grey bands wrapped themselves around his person, locking him into place as the explosions in his hands suddenly stopped. Bakugo let out a growl as he tried to struggle, but the cloth merely tighten with every move he made. "This a _capture weapon_ made of carbon fibers and a special alloy wire." Aizawa explained as his hair was standing on end while his eyes strained as he stared at Bakugo. "Geez. Stop using your Quirk already… I'm getting dry eye over here!"

The wild, spiky haired boy let out a growl, but stopped struggling as it became apparent that he wasn't going to get what he wanted. Seeing this, Aizawa cancelled his Quirk and recalled his scarf. "What a waste of time." He then turned to the rest of his students. "Prepare for the next event."

"Wow, I never thought to see the physical embodiment of _explosive anger_ before, but here it is," Gyro joked to Johnny.

"Ha, ha, ha. That was a good one, Gyro." Johnny dryly said as he was already moving towards the next event area.

"I know right, I really should start writing these jokes down! Maybe keep a joke book on me or something."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Yet Johnny barely paid the jockey any attention as his eyes lingered on Bakugo, who continued to glare furiously at Midoriya as if his very existence insulted him.

* * *

The remaining events quickly came and went without nothing special, but by the end of it Johnny felt tense. Though he noticed that he wasn't the only. Not only was Midoriya looking rather nervous, a good chunk of his classmates also looked anxious as they waited for their teacher to display the results of the test.

"Moving along, it's time for the results," announced the teacher as he pulled out a remote from his pocket. "Also… I was lying about expelling someone." It took a moment for Aizawa's words to register with everyone before expressions slowly became ones of pure disbelief. To make things all the more frustrating, their teacher gave them all a very satisfied troll face. "That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in _all_ of you!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Most of the students shouted out in shock, some of which looked like they were about to faint as their legs trembled violently. Others, however, had a very different response.

"Well of course it was a lie…" Yaoyorozu said as she looked at her classmates in surprise. "Didn't take much to figure that out… I'm sorry, maybe I should have said something."

"Nyohoho! Now that is a twist I didn't see coming," laughed Gyro. "Don't you think so, Johnny?"

Yet Johnny didn't say a thing as he was still reeling from his teacher's revelation. One of the hand, he felt completely upset and angry that his teacher made him feel like crap for his stupid little _rational deception_. Yet on the other hand, he felt immense relief. He didn't have to worry of being kicked out of school on his first day anymore and that took a huge load off his mind.

He then was brought out of his shocked when he noticed the scores for the test. He was dead last in the test with Midoriya above him by one slot. If Aizawa was serious about his threat, then Johnny would have truly been let go without hesitation. Letting out a heavy sigh, Johnny knew that this wouldn't be the last difficult trial he would face in U.A., but for now he reveled in the fact that he survived. Yet this experience only hardened his resolve. He would get stronger and he would rise higher until he finally regained the use of his legs.

* * *

"Aizawa, you big fat liar!" The haggard-looking teacher paused mid-step just as he rounded a corner before turning to face the one who spoke. It was All Might, his signature smile on his face as he wore a professional suit that fit really well for his new role as a teacher.

"All Might…" said Aizawa. "So you were watching… Good to know that you don't mind wasting time."

The Symbol of Peace ignored the man's quip and instead held up a hand. "A _rational deception_?! April Fool's Day was a week over ago. Last year you expelled an entire class of first years! You mercilessly discard those with zero prospects. But now you go back on your word? Could it be…?" He then pointed a finger at Aizawa. "That boy, Midoriya… You sense his potential as well, yes?! And not just him, but Johnny Joestar. I was a little worried about the young lad when I first saw him, but I'm more surprised that you didn't fail someone of his condition on the spot due to your high expectations for students."

Silence filled the air as the shaggy haired teacher eyed All Might for a moment. "… _As well_? You will be supporting Midoriya?" This caused the muscular hero's hand to twitch at the question, but Aizawa was already moving on. "I understand that's usually not your style, but… He's doesn't have _no_ chance. That's all I will say." He scratched his head before looking up at the sky. "As for Johnny Joestar… he too doesn't have no chance of being a hero… Frankly I was expecting him to crash and burn, but… If he and Midoriya had no prospects at all, I would have cut them both loose. There is nothing crueler than letting someone chase dreams that'll never come true." Aizawa then turned around and started to walk away, leaving All Might alone.

" _So this is you being kind then, Aizawa…"_ The world's greatest hero thought to himself. He originally was worried that Midoriya would fail miserably as soon as he learned he was assigned to Aizawa's class, but he was pleasantly surprised by the day's outcome. Once again he felt he chosen the right person to be the heir to One For All when he saw the boy regulate its power somewhat. Yet what surprised him further that day was Johnny Joestar impressing Aizawa. " _That is no small feat in itself, but from an objective stand point… he had less of a chance than young Midoriya…_ " His smile then grew wider on his face before letting out hearty laugh. "Well done, Johnny Joestar. I'm sure you'll become a fine hero, just like how I know Midoriya will be the next Symbol of Peace."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok, I will make this short since a techincal error screwed up the editing for this chapter on fanfiction, at least in the Author's note anyway. In short, I hope you liked this chapter as it was really fun to do. The next chapter wont be for a while since I want to show some love to my other stories.**

 **Also, the schedule for updates will be slow due to my summer job taking up all my time and making me tired. So yeah, sorry about that, but please bear with me while I try to get through another summer of "fun".**

 **Now for review responses! Though they will be rather short due to how tired I am at the moment.**

 **Also stats for stands and characters will be postponed again until later.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Thanks for your kind words! :)**

 **odflou: sadly no. No presidential assassinations in this story. maybe~! :P All joking aside, Johnny and Gyro are best jobros :P**

 **The Infamous Man: Thanks again for your kind reviews and I hope to deliver more awesome chapters for you to enjoy!**

 **Guest #1: It still takes time for Act 1 to regenerate nails. Not very long, but still a little while before Johnny get's a full set. One of the reasons why Johnny was panicking during his fight with Sandman was due him running out of nail-bullets to quickly and despite them growing back, they weren't fast enough for the fight. Though I will keep your words in mind. Thanks for the review!**

 **Slim Slade: Maybe. No plans at the moment.**

 **ARSLOTHES: Thanks! I really appreciate your kind words!**

 **jalen johnson: Glad to peak your interest for Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and yes, My Hero Academia is really cool!**

 **kagemoto: Hamon won't make an appearance. Izuku won't have Hamon. There WILL be other Stand users, though that is the only spoiler you guys are getting. And I'm glad you are liking my work.**

 **TheLunaticChild: Glad you're liking my story and I hope to continue to live up to each character's personality.**

 **Ducks: It Just Works alright! :P**

 **ThatOneGuy: No spoilers on the Stand Arrow or Requiem Stands, if they do show up. So you'll have to wait and see! :D**

 **Guest #2: Johnny and Gyro might be on the same team, maybe. Also no current plans for pairings as of yet. Maybe later though.**

 **Guest #3: I have no plans for Diego or Valentine showing up as of yet, but I will say I won't be ruling them out. And even then I still need to consider what impact and role they will have on this story if I do decide to have them. Maybe minor or major, but as of now, no plans.**

 **Guest #4: Maybe. :P**

 **StoopKid241: Thank you for liking my story and I really appreciate your comments. As for your question, I do plan on other Jojo characters to appear, but as for who, I will not say as of this time. I want to keep it a surprise. At any rate, I hope you continue to enjoy this story! :D**

 **And that's about it for review responses. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter, again, won't be for while, but I will try to get another chapter for my Bloodborne X RWBY soonish, in case some of you are interested in reading it.**

 **At any rate, thank you all for reading this and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos!**


	5. Sharped Dressed Man

**I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or My Hero Academia.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

 **Also please read the author's note at the end of the chapter for answers to frequently asked questions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sharp Dressed Man**

* * *

"I'm pooped!" sighed Midoriya as he stepped out of U.A.'s main building. Ever since his trip to the nurse's office, he felt utterly exhausted and it was a chore to get through the rest of his first day at U.A. Though his fatigue was understandable after Recovery Girl used her Quirk on him, but it came at the cost of taking away a lot of his stamina. " _To think that such an amazing Quirk has such a dangerous drawback..."_ Raising up his bandaged finger, admiring how he felt little to no pain at all despite it being broken earlier, before clenching it into a fist with the rest of his digits. " _I can't keep going on like this… I need to regulate my power and fast."_

"For someone who just had his finger broken, are you sure it's wise moving it around like that?" quipped a voice from Midoriya's right.

The tired youth let out a startled yelp before whipping his head to the side to see Johnny sitting not far away from him in his wheelchair. "Johnny! You startled me." Taking a moment to calm himself down, Midoriya gave the paraplegic a smile even as Johnny wheeled himself towards him. "My finger is fine now, thanks to Recovery Girl."

Johnny gave a nod at the explanation as he stopped right in front of the curly haired boy. "That's good to hear… Though I have to ask, just what kind of Quirk did you inherit?" As soon as the question left his friend's lips, Midoriya's eyes widened and a bit of sweat started to develop on the side of his head.

"U-Uh, w-well, you see, I-I can't really say… Not to because I don't want to, you understand, but rather it's… complicated and I was supposed to keep it a secret..." Johnny raised an eyebrow at that and the near babbling fanboy scratched the back of his head nervously, averting his eyes from the American's gaze. "I'm sorry, Johnny…"

"It's fine." Midoriya blinked before turning his gaze back at Johnny, who simply gave him a dismissive wave. "If you can't tell me about the details of your Quirk, then that's fine. However, that doesn't mean I've given up on trying to figure it out on my own." The dark haired boy nearly fell forward at that admission, but at the same time he felt relieved that he didn't have to reveal One For All. He still felt a bit guilty, hiding secrets from those he considered friends was never easy, but at least this was a compromise. Not the best, but at the moment, it's the best kind of deal he could get without angering Johnny or alienating him. Though he knew that All Might was going to have a word or two with him if he heard about this. "That being said, however, try not to go overboard next time. From the way you keep breaking your bones, I'm surprised that there isn't a medic following you around."

"H-Heh, I'm still trying to get some control over it." He let out another awkward laugh before deciding to shift the conversation to something else. "So, uh, Johnny, since your from America, whose your favorite Hero? The U.S.A has some best heroes in the world, such as Owl Knight, Yellow Blur, Star Justice, and Atomic Laser!" As the seconds started to pass by, the more Midoriya started work himself up to a fervor, especially since this was a subject he absolutely loved. "Personally, I find Mr. All Star to be one of the best American heroes in the world. He has an awesome costume and has a Quirk that shines as brightly as his name!"

"I don't have a favorite."

Midoriya paused in his excitement as he stared at Johnny. "Huh? You don't have a favorite?"

"Nope."

"But surely you must know about them, right? I mean, in today's society it's pretty hard to ignore the people who save and protect us on a day to day basis!"

"Not really. I only know their names—some of them anyway—and those local to my State and hometown."

"Ah, I would have thought you knew a bit more." Midoriya let out a disappointed sigh. "I mean, from what I seen from you and how you ride your horse, I would have thought that perhaps you liked the Hero from Wyoming, the Cowboy Hero, Mountain Tim."

"That doesn't mean I know everything about heroes like you do and I was more into riding horses when I was a kid." Johnny gave an annoyed huff as he looked to the side, a shadow covering his eyes. "…While I do know about Mountain Tim, he wasn't the reason I got into horse racing…"

The curly haired youth blinked in surprise at Johnny's admission. Yet before he could say anything else, Midoriya felt a hand land on his shoulder, startling him once more as he turned to see Ida standing right behind him.

"How's your finger, Midoriya?" The taller boy asked politely.

"Ida…! It's fine, thanks to Recovery Girl."

"That's good. I was worried since it looked really messed up by the end of the test." The dark blue haired boy then placed a hand on his chin while he pointed the other up in a serious manner. "But Aizawa Sensei sure fooled us. He made me think, 'This is how it is at the top!' But… Our instructor deceived us like that…"

As Johnny gave the serious boy a flat look, Midoriya stared at Ida thoughtfully. " _I thought Ida was scary, but he's actually just super serious._ " In a way, seeing someone who was very committed to their education was inspiring, but also a bit frightening if the curly haired youth was being honest with himself.

"Also!" Ida then turned to Johnny, who continued to look at him with the same blank expression. "I been meaning to ask you about this, Joestar, but what exactly is your power? This Stand, as you and Aizawa Sensei coined it. I know our teacher said that we'll be getting more information on it later during the semester, but I would like to understand how can something rival Quirks yet not be so well known as them. Even at Somei, I never even heard of them!"

Though he never asked before, Midoriya too was curious about Johnny's Stand, or rather Stands in general. Ever since Johnny revealed his new power to him, Midoriya never really had the time to study about this strange power due to focus was solely on his training for the entrance exam. Even All Might barely mentioned it to him as they trained all those months back.

Suddenly he realized how unfair it seemed to ask Johnny about his new powers when he couldn't explain his. It felt selfish and rude and Midoriya couldn't help feeling guilty over such an injustice. If Johnny decided not to speak about it, he wouldn't press him and just leave it as that.

"Jeez, calm down before you bust your engines. And call me Johnny." Johnny sarcastically scoffed before he held up his left hand, staring at it thoughtfully. "…I don't really understand Stands myself and the circumstances around how I obtained one were _tense_ to say the least…" Tusk suddenly appeared from his arm and crawled up till it was sitting on his shoulder, patting its user's cheek as it let out a solemn chime. "But without this Stand, I don't think I would have made it into U.A."

"Johnny…" said Midoriya as he knew exactly how the paraplegic felt. Yet before either he or Ida said a word, another voice intruded upon them.

"You three! Headed to the station as well? Wait up!" asked Uraraka as she ran over before standing next to them.

"Ah, Infinity Girl!" greeted Ida as he turned to meet the kind girl, while Johnny merely gave the girl a flat look. Midoriya too turned to greet Uraraka, happy to see another friendly face again after such a long, tiring day.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka!" She introduced herself again to the trio before tentatively pointing at Ida. "Um… You're Tenya Ida and you're, uh, Johnny Joestar and you're Midoriya… Um, Deku! Right?"

"Deku?!" yelped Midoriya, more than a little surprised that he was called by _that_ name from Uraraka.

Seeing his surprise confused Uraraka as she placed a finger on her chin. "Hmm? During the test, that Bakugo called you that, right?"

"Yeah, I been meaning to ask, what's up with that? Why does he call you Deku?" asked Johnny, ignoring the brown haired girl as his gaze shifted towards Midoriya for a moment.

Feeling embarrassment starting to rise up, Midoriya shifted his gaze as he waved his hands around frantically. "Um… My real name is Izuku… 'Deku' is just Kacchan being a bully…"

"A derogatory pet name then?" concluded Ida.

"Why do you let him pick on you like that then?" Johnny chided Midoriya, who gave a helpless shrug before scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, gotcha!" said Uraraka. "Sorry!" She gave apologetic now towards the curly haired boy before an energetic expression crossed her face. "But 'Deku,' well… It just screams 'Do you best!' I kinda like it! The way it sounds awesome and cute."

"Deku's fine!" Midoriya shouted as his face turned beet red.

"Midoriya!" chided Ida as he waved his hands frantically around.

"…Of course, go with the name that is supposed be derogatory just because it's 'cute',' said Johnny, sarcasm oozing out of his voice as he sent Uraraka a flat look.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Uraraka, her cheeks turning a bit pink as she cast her gaze to the side.

"Show a bit of backbone!" Ida said to Midoriya in his usual strict and serious manner. "It's an insult, isn't it?!"

"It's like the Copernican Revolution…" muttered Midoriya, his head now resting in the palms of his hands. This was just too embarrassing for him to deal with. Even if she found the name cute, it was the same name that Kacchan was bullying him with since he was a child. But on the other hand, she said it was _cute_. He couldn't tell if that was better or worse.

"The Copernican Revolution?" asked Uraraka as she didn't quite understand what he meant.

"Just give it a rest already…" Johnny muttered in irritation as he started to push himself past Uraraka. Everyone blinked at the action before quickly following after the paraplegic. As they caught up with the American, Midoriya couldn't help feel a sudden surge of happiness well up inside of him. Even though his first day at school was rather hectic, it was a wonderful. Not just because he was at U.A., but also the fact that he finally made new friends after such a long and lonely time. It was more than he could have asked for and in that moment, Midoriya resolved to do his best at his new school and become the greatest hero in the world.

* * *

Johnny originally didn't know what to expect when he first arrived at U.A. Besides the deceptive _test_ on his first day at class, he expected the next day, along with the rest of his hero course experience, would be nothing more than training and learning how to become a great hero.

What he got, however, was actually rather plain and normal. The first few classes that started the day out were simple subjects: math, history, English, etc. Each subject had a rotating teacher that came into their homeroom and taught their lessons; each being a famous hero if he had guess from how Midoriya kept getting excited with each new entry who came through the door. At lunch, everyone either ate their own boxed lunches they prepared beforehand or head down to the cafeteria. More often than not, the majority went with the latter option since the food was being cooked by the famous hero, Lunch Rush, whose meals were both healthy and amazingly delicious. Johnny had to admit, the food that was served competed with the stuff he had back home, if not better!

It was rather pleasant and novel in a way—after all, many youths would kill to have some of their famous heroes and idols come and teach at their schools if only for a day—but at the same time, kind of frustrating for the young paraplegic. When did their real lessons begin anyway? He understood that it would be ludicrous for students to go to a prestigious academy and not get a proper education, but they should have at least taught something heroic by now. He admitted he felt more than a little impatient at the moment, but he wasn't the only one as several of his classmates were showing their own annoyance as time dragged on.

At least until afternoon class began, which was the Hero Basic Training class.

As soon as everyone got back from lunch and sat in their seats, a sudden mighty voice echoed outside the doorway. "I…. AM…. HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOORWAY LIKE NORMAL!" Opening door with a loud slam was none other than All Might, dressed in his silver aged costume, complete with a cape that still had the scars of battle at the end of it, laughing rancorously as his signature smile was plastered all over his face.

To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement, some of the young students were gaping at the greatest hero in the world, but their shock soon gave way to overwhelming excitement. "It's All Might!" Everyone roared out loud as All Might practically skipped into class before taking his position behind the teacher's desk.

While what he told Midoriya the day prior was true, Johnny couldn't help feeling just as much awe as the rest of his classmates. He loved and preferred horse racing over playing hero when he was younger, but even he couldn't deny that All Might was someone admired as a child. The man could command a room, even when he was doing absolutely nothing at all. There was just something about the Symbol of Peace that stuck with him even as he grew older.

At least until his accident anyway.

Biting his lip before the haunted memories resurfaced once more, Johnny instead focused on All Might and more importantly, why he was here.

After the students calmed down a bit, though those like Midoriya were trembling excitedly in their seats, All Might finally got right down to business. "Hero Basic Training!" announced All Might as he posed for his wards. "The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes! It also gives a ton of credits to boot! Hahahaha!"

"Oh, that's a good one," said Gyro from where he sat behind Johnny. "I got to remember that one later for my joke book."

Johnny would have snorted at the idea that his friend had a _joke_ book, but right now his focus was solely on the Symbol of Peace.

"No time to dally. Today's activity is training!" All Might then raised a card with the word "Battle" written in bold lettering to his class. "Battle training to be exact!"

"Battle training…!" muttered everyone, their excitement once more starting to overflow as the real meat of the hero course was just about to begin. Bakugo in particular was grinning almost villainously as he trembled in his seat. Even Johnny couldn't deny that he too was eager to start this kind of school activity.

All Might smiled at his students' anticipation before pulling out a small remote from behind him. "And for that… you need these!" With a simple click from the remote, several columns emerged from a small section on the left side of the room. Within each column were several steel cases with numbers on each of them. "In accordance with the 'Quirk Registry' and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted…"

"Costumes!" Several of the most excited students finished the hero's sentence with absolute joy, some letting out whoops and clapping their hands together.

"Each case is assigned to your seat number and has your special custom made costume! After you change, come out in ranking order to Ground Beta!"

"Okay!" Not having to be told twice, most of the students scrambled to be the first to grab their costumes. Before Johnny could even roll over to grab his, a steel case with the number twenty-one was thrown his way. With honed reflexes, the paraplegic caught it before it could hit his face. He then sent a scowl over to Gyro, who laughed good-naturedly as he turned to grab his own case.

"Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen!" explained All Might before he left the classroom. "Look alive now! Because from now on, you're all Heroes!"

* * *

One by one each student left the locker room, proudly wearing their new heroic costumes as they met All Might at Ground Beta. Each and every one them had amazing looking designs that fitted their own special Quirks and personalities. Some were extremely detailed, such Bakugo's explosive theme or flashy like the costume of a boy named Yuga Aoyama.

Despite it being mostly homemade, Midoriya's own hero costume felt right upon his skin. It wasn't too tight or loose, but felt rather snug and allowed him to move without any restraint at all. It was a simple teal colored jumpsuit with a red utility belt hugging his waist while black elbow pads and kneepads protected his joints. Covering his face was a mask with long ear-like protrusions sticking out of his head. The mask's jawline also looked like a big toothy smile.

Yet as he admired his own costume and that of his classmates, Midoriya paused when he noticed that not everyone was present. Turning back to the entrance to Ground Beta, the curly haired boy waited until he saw someone's silhouette coming out of the dark hallway of the entrance.

It was Johnny and Midoriya couldn't help but stare in wonder at the rather uniquely designed costume his friend now wore.

Slim, leather pants of a bright blue color, with pink stars running up and down fabric, adorned his legs. Covering his feet were simple leather boots that had a matching color to his pants. For his upper half, Midoriya noticed that he wore the same short-sleeved top when they first met, but now a sleeveless leather jacket was worn over it. Keeping with the current color theme, it was also of the same light-blue color as the rest of his clothes, but also having a huge pink star stitched in the center of his jacket. Yellow star-like buttons covered the collar of the coat. Adorning his shoulders were purple colored pads with golden star patterns running across them almost like a shooting-star. Sticking out of his jacket was a hood with three feathers tucked inside of it. Fingerless gloves clung to his hands while a set of utility belts that adorned his waist and chest, suitable for carrying everything a hero needs on the job. Lastly Johnny wore his signature hat and wristbands that seemed to fit with the rest of his clothes.

Midoriya got the sense that Johnny's outfit reminded him a bit of the Road Warrior series or Fist of the North Star, but more stylish and fashionable. Still, it looked rather nice and nothing seemed to be out of place with it. The young cripple wheeled himself over to the rest of his classmates, who were appraising him with approving looks.

"Your costume is really cool, Johnny!" exclaimed Midoriya as the American planted his wheelchair beside him. "Did you take inspiration from Colonel Wonder's star theme costume? Or Nitro Star? Though his color scheme is more red and yellow than what you have."

"I told you, I don't know any of those heroes," Johnny said in annoyance as he turned back towards the entrance and waited for Gyro to arrive. Midoriya's gaze followed his friend's, yet he blinked when he saw the Italian horse racer stepping out of the entrance wearing something rather familiar. It was the exact same clothes that he wore when they first met nearly a year back.

Johnny too noticed this, raising an eyebrow as Gyro came to stand before the duo. "So _this_ your super-secret costume that you kept telling me about?"

"What can I say?" Gyro said with a Shrug. "If it ain't broke, don't' fix it. Or in this case, if you can't make up a good hero costume from scratch, the next best things are the clothes on your back. Nyo Ho Ho!"

"Ha, ha, ha! That is very funny, Gyro. Hilarious even. Also brilliant way to show your commitment to making your own hero costume."

"I know, right! I get to look like a hero without having to do anything!" Gyro let out another good natured laugh, surprising Midoriya as he would have thought that he would take offense to Johnny's sarcastic criticism.

" _Maybe he's used to it or perhaps he's oblivious to sarcasm?"_ Midoriya wondered silently in his head, though he if had to guess it was probably the former. After all, he spent more time with Johnny than anyone else, at least to his knowledge anyway, so it wasn't likely that he could be that dense when it came to someone criticizing his jokes.

"Wow, that's a really cool cowboy get up, Gyro!" exclaimed Kaminari as he came over along with a couple other classmates to stand next to the trio. "I mean if what Tokoyami said is true, then it's no wonder you would go with a horse racing outfit like that."

"Honestly, I thought Johnny was going to with that similar costume," commented Kirishima as he gave the American a friendly smile. "Though your costume is also really manly and awesome looking!"

Johnny let out a huff while Gyro laughed and Midoriya couldn't help joining in. Though he paused when he saw Uraraka walking over to him.

"Ah, Deku?! Cool costume! Really practical looking!" She complimented him as she put on the helmet that completed her costume. For his part, Midoriya felt a small flush starting to build up on his face at the compliment, but also because of how Uraraka looked her in costume. "I wish I'd been more specific on my request form… This suit's so puffy and curvy… It's a little embarrassing."

"Being in the Hero Course is the best!" a sudden pitched voice said from below Midoriya, causing him to blink before looking down to see the shortest member of their class—Minoru Mineta if he remembered his name correctly—giving him a thumb's up. Though his eyes wandered over to Uraraka's form and shamelessly looking her up and down. The little boy's perverse gaze and comment caught the curly haired fanboy off guard and he honestly didn't know how to react to it.

Thankfully he was saved by All Might, who had come to stand before his students. "Looking good everyone!" he exclaimed, sweeping an arm forward before giving them a thumbs up. "All of you have such wonderful costumes befitting a hero! Now that everyone is here, shall we begin my wards?! It's time for Battle Training!"

"Sensei!" A student in full clad armor, which had exhaust pipes sticking out the back. Though the mask muffled his voice, Midoriya could tell that was Ida. "This appears be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?"

"Nope. While it is good to get more familiar with stuff you already had a taste of, you'll be moving on to step two! Indoor Anti-Personnel Battle training! Villains battles are most seen outdoors, but… statistically, the most heinous villains are more likely indoors." He then raised a hand to his chin as if he was remembering previous battles long since fought. "Between confinements, house arrest, black market deals… In this Hero-Filled society of ours, the cleverest villains lurk indoors!

"For this particular Battle Training exercise, you'll be split into _Villain_ teams and _Hero_ teams and face of in two-on-two indoor battles!"

"So basic training?" asked Asui, tilting her head to the side as she placed a finger on her chin.

"Practical experience teaches you the basics! The distinction here is that you won't be fighting disposable robots."

"He's not wrong…" muttered Johnny from beside Midoriya, who gave an awkward chuckle at that.

"What determines victory?" asked Yaoyorozu, raising a hand up politely.

"Can I just blast everyone away?!" Bakugo demanded eagerly.

"Are you threatening to expel someone, like Aizawa Sensei did…?" Uraraka tentatively asked as if she feared the answer. Though she wasn't the only one as nearly all the students were muttering their fears about being going through another cruel gauntlet.

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?" asked Ida, a hand raised up high in the fullest respect for his teacher.

"How fabulous is my cape?" asked Aoyama, whipping his cape around and giving a dramatic pose to boot.

"How the heck does that have to do with our training?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"One at a time!" instructed All Might before the onslaught of questions got out of hand. "My Quirk isn't Super-Hearing!" As his students quieted down, All Might pulled out a small little piece of paper and flipped it open. "Listen up! Here's the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon—not a real one, of course—in a hideout. And the heroes have to go in and take care of it! The heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the super weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time is up."

"Wow, I never thought to see an actual cheat sheet being used by a teacher before," chuckled Gyro, which caused Johnny to roll his eyes as his lame joke.

"Your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots." All Might then pulled out a small little drawing box from a nearby table prepared in advance for the training exercise.

"Is this really the best way?!" Ida exclaimed, a little more than shocked to see such simple method used by the legendary Symbol of Peace, let alone used at all by any of the faculty of a famous academy.

"Makes sense," Midoriya interjected, "because pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies…"

"I see…! I apologize for getting ahead of myself… My mistake!" Ida then gave All Might a bow in apology.

"It's fine!" All Might reassured the strict boy. "Let's just get to it!"

"Wait Sensei," said Shoto Todoroki, a boy with white and red hair and having an angry burn mark over his left eye. His eyes were also heterochromia, his right being a gray color while the left was blue, giving him a rather distinctive look. "There is a problem with drawing lots for teams."

"Oh?"

"There are twenty-two students in our class and if we're doing two-on-two battles then one team will be left out of fighting." Everyone blinked at the boy's keen insight before muttering that he was indeed right about their current problem.

"Ah, so you noticed, Todoroki, my boy!" All Might praised the youth, but the white and read haired boy merely gave him an emotionless stare. "Never fear for I have already thought of a way of clearing this up." He then pointed to the drawing box in his hands. "To make sure everyone has a fair and balanced team, there's two extra sets of letter lots in this box. Thus two teams will be a set of three instead of two and will have the honor of having the first match for this Battle Training exercise!"

"That seems like a fair deal," said Toru Hagakure, an invisible girl whose only visible features at the moment were her light blue gloves and white shoes. "Now nobody is at a disadvantage."

"Indeed, young Hagakure!" He then presented the drawing box to his wards. "Now please form a line and take a lot. No pushing now! There's plenty of time in the day for everyone to get a crack at Battle Training."

One by one, everyone drew a lot from the box. Once everyone was finished, they all started to look for their partners. For Midoriya he managed to get the letter "A" lot and was curious to see who would be his partner. If there was one person he didn't want to partner up with, however, it would be Bakugo.

"Oh, you got 'A' too?" Uraraka asked excitedly as she came over to stand beside the fanboy. "That means were partners!"

"U-Uh, yeah we are!" agreed Midoriya, a small blush forming on his face as he tried to keep his cool around the energetic brown haired girl.

"…I guess that includes me as well." Midoriya blinked at that familiar voice before turning around to see Johnny rolling himself over to him, holding an 'A' lot in his hands as well.

"Oh wow! We're the first three man team!" said Uraraka, her eyes beaming with glee and energy. "This is going to be so cool. I'm glad you're on our team, Johnny!"

"…Whatever…" The paraplegic said in a cool tone, surprising both Uraraka and Midoriya.

" _Huh? What was that about?_ " silently thought Midoriya. Yet before he could finish that line of thinking, he was interrupted by some familiar laughter.

"Nyo Ho Ho! I guess that makes us a team of three," said Gyro, causing everyone to turn to see him standing next to Bakugo and Ida. For a moment he stared at trio blankly before his eyes slowly widened, realizing with growing dread that they would be his team's opponents. He wasn't the only to realize this as the rest of the class took notice and wished both teams the best of luck. Yet he ignored all that as his eyes met Bakugo's. Time seemed to freeze between the two of them before a vicious, almost beast-like smile grew on the blonde's lips, sending a shiver down the curly haired youth's spine.

"It looks like we have our chosen teams and our first match up!" All Might announced loudly, as everyone attention turned towards him. "The Villain team goes in the designated building first! The timer starts in five minutes, when the hero team sneaks in. The rest of us will be watching via CCTV." He then gestured for both the Hero and Villain teams to come forth. "Ida, Bakugo, Gyro. You boys need to adopt a villain mind-set! This is practical experience so go all out. Don't hold back! Though I will stop you, or the Hero team, if things are taken too far… Speaking of the hero team," he turned his gaze to Midoriya's group, specifically Johnny, "You may approach your objective anyway you please, the building has been modified to be wheelchair accessible, but while I wouldn't want to put you in a situation that could hinder you, I recommend to think outside the box and try everyone possible route, or plan, to achieve your goal." Johnny clicked his tongue at that, but gave a nod to his teacher. "That being said I wish all teams the best of luck! Give it your all and remember, **PLUS ULTRA!** "

* * *

Johnny stared at the building blueprints in his hand, memorizing every detail as best as he can. True to All Might's word, the building was wheelchair accessible, having entrances and ways to ascend each floor of the building without hindering someone like him. Which was good since the dummy bomb was on the top floor of a five story building.

"Thank goodness that there is no punishment like with Aizawa Sensei, so I'm not too worried about this," said Uraraka as she carefully folded her copy of the blueprints before putting it a pouch along her utility belt.

"Just because we won't get punished doesn't mean were not being graded," commented the American.

"Oh, you're right. But at least it's not too stressful as the last test." The brown haired laughed a bit awkwardly, but paused when she saw Midoriya's face. "But you look absolutely worried, Deku!"

Johnny blinked before turning to see that Midoriya was indeed trembling, a small trail of sweat started to drip down the side of his head. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

The curly haired boy turned his gaze towards his comrades before letting out a sigh. "Well… I mean…" he said hesitantly before taking a deep breath. "We're up against Kacchan, Ida, and Gyro… We'd just … better be on our guard…"

"Bakugo's the one who bullies you, right?" asked Uraraka, concern written across her face.

"Is he some kind of childhood bully of yours?" questioned Johnny, more than a little curious as what relation he had with the angry blonde.

"Yeah, he is…" confirmed Midoriya, but Johnny was surprised that there was no hint of anger in his voice. If anything there was admiration in it. "He may be a jerk, but he's amazing… His goals… His confidence… His strength… His quirk… He's stronger than me in every way." He then raised his mask to his face before securing it tightly. "But _that's_ why… I don't want to lose to him."

Midoriya's words seemed to echo within Johnny's head. There was something in them that reminded the paraplegic all too much about his own goal and why he was here at U.A. in the first place. In particular how he didn't want to lose this chance to reverse his _fate_.

"So you're like his fated rival or whatever?!" Uraraka asked in awe, bringing Johnny out of his own thoughts before they once more took a dark turn.

"Ah, sorry. I'm sure I'm boring you with all this…"

"Not at all! We're a team! Come on! Let's give it our best!" Uraraka then placed her helmet on as she got ready to begin their infiltration.

"…Let's not go through the front door," said Johnny, causing his partners to blink before turning to face him.

"Huh? But that would mean—"

"The others will probably be waiting near the entrance due to my disabilities." Johnny practically growled that last part, causing Uraraka to take a step back. "The best way to get through this exam is to do what All Might said and try to figure out a different way to approach our objective."

"O-Oh, okay…" Uraraka reluctantly agreed, before placing a finger on her chin. "But if we can't go through the front, then what about the back door?"

"No, that wouldn't work either," commented Midoriya, tilting his head to the side as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "If our opponents are looking to set up an ambush then they would have a guard near the front and back entrances." He then pulled out his blueprints before pointing a particular section of the building. "That means we'll have to improvise and go through one of the windows. That way we can sneak past the guards and make our way up the building. Although… Kacchan might try to go straight for me anyway, but we'll have to chance it."

"Sounds like a plan to me," agreed Johnny.

"That's really good plan, Deku!" exclaimed Uraraka. "Now we have a better chance of winning this exercise."

"O-Oh, it was nothing," stuttered Midoriya, thankful that his mask hid his growing blush at both his friends' praise. He then cleared his throat before pointing towards their objective. "Let's start this operation then!"

With no further encouragement, the trio carefully and stealthily headed towards a window on the east side of the building. Thankfully it wasn't locked, allowing Midoriya to help Johnny slip in first. Though he grumbled about being helped out his wheelchair and carefully aided through the small opening, Johnny couldn't really complain at the moment. This was a mission that had a time limit and he couldn't waste a second trying to prove he could get through the window on his own, which he could do.

After his chair was carefully slid through the window, just barely making past the small opening, Johnny quickly got back into it as Midoriya and Uraraka slipped in. "Successful infiltration!" Uraraka muttered excitedly.

"Keep it down, unless you want them to hear us," hissed Johnny as his eyes scanned for any movement in the hallways.

"S-Sorry…" Uraraka pushed her fingers together, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it Uraraka," said Midoriya. "The main and back entrances are too far apart if our opponents are guarding them, so they shouldn't be able to hear us. But I do agree we should keep as quiet as possible." His gaze then swept over the hallways. "Lots of blind corners, so watch out in case they decide to do patrols…"

Both Johnny and Uraraka gave nods at Midoriya's advice before they all started down one of the hallways. It was mostly well lit and there weren't many places that would hide them in case they ran into one of the _villains_. From what the American remembered from the layout of the building, there were several small rooms throughout structure, giving a tight and cramped feeling at first, but there were a couple of larger areas scattered here and there. In short, it was the perfect scenario for indoor fighting.

They quickly turned into several different hallways with no sight of anyone on the villain team. " _Guess they really are waiting by the entrances…_ " silently thought Johnny. While it was practical since it was a three-on-three match, he couldn't help assuming that they did this because of him and his disability. It irritated him for a moment, but that line of thinking was quickly smashed apart when Bakugo sprang around the corner.

He only had a second to register that thought before his wheelchair was pushed to the side along with Uraraka by Midoriya. A fiery explosion tore apart the wall where they once stood next to, scraps of metal and chunks of brick crumbling to the floor as their explosive attacker stood before them.

"Is trying to win or kill us?!" grunted Johnny as he prompted himself up on his wheelchair before turning to his teammates. "Are you guys alright?"

"He grazed me…!" exclaimed Midoriya, half of his mask was destroy leaving a small portion of his face for all to see. "But I'm alright. You okay, Uraraka? Johnny?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Uraraka said gratefully before pulling herself up from the floor.

"Just peachy…" Johnny confirmed though his eyes never left Bakugo, who had mini explosions popping off in his hand like firecrackers.

"Nice Dodge, Deku," he practically purred as he glared menacingly at Midoriya.

"I knew it," said Midoriya as he stood up, "Kacchan was sure to come straight at me."

For a moment it was a tense standoff between the four of them, but Johnny's eyes suddenly widened when he caught the glint of something flying over Bakugo's shoulder and coming straight for him. Raising a hand up, Tusk appeared above his shoulder just as he sent three nail-bullets straight at a Steel Ball. Though it wasn't enough to destroy a Spin powered metallic ball, it was enough to redirect its course, smashing into a wall with a loud thud. Besides Bakugo, everyone blinked at the sudden appearance of the Steel Ball before its owner step out from a corner.

"Nice reflexes, Johnny," Gyro complimented his pupil's skill, giving him his signature grin as his Steel Ball returned to him.

"Stay out of this, gold tooth!" roared Bakugo, not taking his eyes off Midoriya as he took a step forward. "Deku's mine!"

"If anything Ida or I have said earlier didn't stop you, what chance do I have now when you look like a blood hungry beast?" Gyro grinned before turning his gaze back to Johnny and Uraraka. "Besides, I already have my dance partners for this match."

"Whatever!" Bakugo then lunged forth, his right hand pulled back and ready to unleash an explosive punch at Midoriya's face. "Deku! I'll mess you up just enough to not be disqualified!"

His fist started to race forth, but he, along with everyone else, blinked in surprise when Midoriya closed the distance between the two of them and grabbed ahold of his right arm. As Bakugo tried to process the fact that his intended victim just read his move, the curly haired youth yanked the blonde forward before throwing him over his shoulder. With a roar of triumph, Midoriya slammed his childhood bully into the floor, stunning everyone in the hallway and the rest of the class who watching the fight via camera.

"Nice! What a pro move!" Uraraka congratulated her partner.

"Got to admit, that was pretty cool," complimented Gyro.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" asked Johnny, his eyes never leaving the Steel Ball in the Italian's hands.

"Kacchan…" said Midoriya as took a deep breath, cutting everyone off as Bakugo let out a grunt and started to slowly get up from the floor. "You always lead with that right hook. I've seen it enough to know…! You see, I've analyzed heroes I think are awesome… in that _notebook_ of mine. The one you blew up and chucked out of the window in middle school!" The curly haired youth's got more passionate as he spoke and he started to get in a fighting stance similar to that of a hero's. "I'm not gonna be your worthless punching bag Deku forever… Kacchan, I'm… I'm the Deku who always does his best!"

Though Midoriya was trembling as he stood before the kneeling Bakugo, everyone was stunned by his declaration. Especially for Johnny as he realized that Midoriya had took Uraraka's words to heart and was making that nickname into something more than bully's pet name. At first he scoffed at the idea that Midoriya embraced that name, but now, seeing him confronting his childhood tormentor like that, made him change his mind. Perhaps Uraraka was right, Deku was a name befitting the curly haired boy after all.

"You spout that crap… all the while scared out of your mind… It really pisses me OFF!" roared Bakugo, jumping back on his feet before cocking his head, his expression turning even sourer, as if he was hearing something. "Shut up and keep watch…! I'm ready to wreck someone!"

" _He must be listening to Ida…_ " thought Johnny as he kept one eye on Bakugo and the other on Gyro. He knew that this standoff wasn't going to last forever and one of them was going to make a move. And with both sides of the hallway blocked off, there odds of getting out of here unscathed were severely low.

"That goes double for you, gold tooth!" Bakugo declared as he pointed a finger to Gyro who continued to watch scene play out. "If you interfere, I'll kill you!"

"Oh, scary…" said Gyro, but his eyes were already locked on Johnny and Uraraka, a hand patting his holstered Steel Ball. Time seem to slow as the two _villains_ stared down their prey. Deku continued to tentatively stand his ground while Johnny's hands twitched as Uraraka glanced from one blonde to another.

As if a gun went off, both _villains_ made their move at the same time. Bakugo lunged forth with the power of his explosions while Gyro's hand flashed as his Steel Ball flew across the hallway once more. Gritting his teeth, Johnny ignored the threat behind him, flicking a hand upward and unloaded all the nails in one hand at the Steel Ball. Yet as the metallic object once more careened into a wall, another Steel Ball was heading straight for his gut.

As several explosions were heard behind him, the young cripple let out a curse before firing the rest of his nails at the oncoming ball just as it was a mere few feet away from him. With a slight bend, the metallic sphere barely missed his stomach and collided with the guard rail, bending the metal backwards at obscene angle. It then slipped to the floor, still spinning constantly as its owner started to walk menacingly to him.

"Johnny!" Uraraka exclaimed as she stood before him and reached down to grab the spinning green ball.

"Don't touch it!" He yelled, causing the brown haired girl's appendage to freeze. He then quickly looked down at his hands. Three of his nails on his right hand had grown back. "It's still spinning. Keep away from it when it's spinning!"

"Ah, Johnny, don't start talking about trade secrets now," said Gyro, a grin on his lips as he stopped his advance. Clearly he saw the regrown nails in his pupil's hands. He raised his hands as his Steel Balls returned to him, startling Uraraka as she jumped back a bit.

"Tch! Move Uraraka! Get to the bomb already!"

"But—!"

"He's right, Uraraka! We'll hold them off!" shouted Deku, looking a bit haggard as Bakugo swung a fist at his form. He barely rolled to the side just as another chunk of wall exploded into bits.

"Worry about yourself!" roared the explosive teen, his eyes getting wilder as the fight dragged on. He swung his leg at Deku's head, but he blinked when he saw the capture tape they were given earlier wrapping around his knee, keeping him from moving. Creating the perfect opportunity for the brown haired girl to get away and complete the Hero Team's objective.

Uraraka looked hesitant for a moment before turning to run past her comrades and the tangled Bakugo. "Oh no you don't!" said Gyro, his Steel Balls already chasing after the gravity girl. Yet he blinked when several nails smashed into one of the Steel Balls, causing it to spin right into the floor. Two more nails flew through the air, but they missed their mark. Unfortunately for the Italian, his target had already slipped around a corner, causing his last Steel Ball to embed itself into a wall. "Heh, not bad, Johnny!"

Johnny clicked his tongue at his mentor before noticing Deku had released Bakugo and rolled to crouch behind him. The curly haired panted lightly as he stood up, Bakugo already starting to stalk forward as Gyro's Steel Balls started to return to him. Seeing that they were at a disadvantage, Johnny saw they needed to run or get pummeled by an explosive fist and a cold steel ball. Currently the paraplegic saw one option open to them, but it was more a gamble than a sure way out. Never the less, it was his only path to victory at the moment.

"Grab onto my chair and place your feet with the carrying case underneath, Midoriya! And whatever you do, don't let go!" Johnny said as he grabbed ahold of his wheels. His teammate blinked at him, but did as he was instructed. Before either Bakugo or Gyro could even twitch, the wheels on the chairs suddenly spun wildly, gaining speed as the seconds dragged on, creating skid marks on the floor.

It wasn't even a second before wheelchair burst forward, causing Gyro leap to the side as Johnny and Deku sped past him, the latter screaming as clung to the wheelchair for dear life. They were already twenty feet away from their foes before they came upon a corner. With a heave, Johnny turned the wheelchair, but with the speed they were going, it barely managed to change its velocity, causing it careen into the corner.

Clenching his teeth to hold back a gasp, Johnny clung to his wheelchair as it crashed into the corner, bruising his shoulder pad; it still stun like hell, but thankfully it wasn't dislocated. "Hang on!" He told Deku, who still clung to the wheelchair, though he looked rather dizzy. Placing his hands back on the handles of the wheels, Johnny used the Spin, but a sharp clang caused him to look down. Both of the wheels had pieces of metal sticking out at odd ends. From the sound of things, the axle at the bottom of the chair must have also broken apart due to the exertion caused by the immense rotational energy, causing it hiss along the metal floor. Suddenly he was jerked forward as the broken parts caught onto a ridge before completely falling forward.

Landing on his stomach, Johnny let out a sharp hiss as his wheelchair landed on his back. Taking in a sharp breath, he started to push himself up, only for Deku to pull him off the ground. "Come on! We got to keep moving," he said as he pulled the young American onto his back. Seeing that his wheelchair was basically useless at this point, Johnny clung to the curly haired boy as they ran further into the training building.

* * *

"Look at them go!" said Mineta as he stared in awe at the footage from the match in the observation room of the testing facility along with the rest of his classmates. "I honestly didn't think Johnny was going to last this long, but seeing him hold his own is pretty cool!"

"Yeah, and Midoriya is holding off Bakugo like a true man would!" applauded Kirishima.

"Just wish we could hear them…" Sato said in disappointment as no one could hear a word either team said through the footage, expect for All Might of course since he was the monitor for the fight.

"Woah! Johnny's wheelchair is all busted up!" exclaimed Hanta Sero, a boy who had uniquely shaped elbows that stored long ropes of tape.

"Yeah, but how did that happen?" asked Mezo Shoji, a six armed boy with white hair and a mask covering his mouth. "How did Johnny make his wheelchair go that fast?"

"Could it be because of that power that Gyro uses?" wondered Ashido as she scratched his chin, her eyes glued to the screen where Midoriya was carrying Johnny throughout the "villain hideout", both Bakugo and Gyro close on their trail. "What was it called…? Uh, the Spin? Yeah, that's it. The Spin!"

"You are correct, young Ashido," All Might confirmed, instantly catching everyone's attention as they tore their eyes away from the match to the face the ever smiling hero. "What young Johnny used just now was definitely the ability called the Spin and he must have used it on his wheelchair in order for him and young Midoriya to escape the villain team. But it appears that the rotational power was too much for it."

"Wow… that's incredible!"

"Yeah, but that means Johnny is practically a sitting duck!" Kaminari pointed out.

"Never fear, young Kaminari," All Might reassured the lightning haired boy. "Johnny is a clever young lad and with Midoriya helping him, I'm sure they'll think of a plan to secure victory. After all, one of the best traits a hero should have is the ability to adapt to any situation!" He then turned his head back to the video footage, watching as the villain team was on the move again. "However, the villains also have a good chance of victory as well. If they can get past their flaws, then they'll pass this training with flying colors."

Despite what he just said, and his role being an impartial teacher for this test, All Might was a little worried. He knew that he give his students a fair and equal grading for the Battle Training—which he still intended to do, no matter what happened during the fight—he secretly hoped that Midoriya's team would exceed his expectations.

* * *

"I think we lost them…" panted Deku as he carefully laid the paraplegic down next to a wall. His lungs felt tight, his breath coming out in hot puffs, yet he wasn't exhausted. He was lucky that All Might's training all those months ago was paying off in spades otherwise he doubted that he would have gotten far with Johnny clinging to this back.

"Yeah… but it won't be long before they find us," Johnny commented darkly as he pushed himself into an upright position. "Your _nemesis_ seems really determined to kick your face in."

"Yeah, Kacchan did beeline right for me… but that means he's the vanguard instead of Ida or Gyro."

"What are you talking about?"

Deku scratched his chin for a moment before turning to face the American. "Well, out of the three, Ida has the greatest mobility and maneuverability. He if came at us from the start, it's possible he would have beat most of us before we could make a decent comeback. As for Gyro, I'm assuming that he was part of our original theory that he was guarding the entrances, otherwise he would have immediately attacked us along with Kacchan. He must have heard Kacchan's explosions and came to investigate. In short this is just Kacchan running rampart and Gyro's simply following after him."

"That's an elegant way of putting it, but doesn't change our situation."

"No, but it means we can plan around it." Deku then rubbed a smudge off his nose as a burning glint formed in his eyes, surprising the young disable youth beside him. "Johnny, can you give me a summary of what Gyro can do with the Spin? I don't need to know the specifics, just the basics."

"… I don't know everything about what Gyro can do with the Spin, but he normally fights with his Steel Balls, using them as medium for the Spin. With them, I seen him harden his body with it, create a powerful rotational force that causes the muscles in a body to move to his will, and is able to apply it to just about anything he can get his hands on…. Unfortunately that's all I know… I'm still learning from him, ok?" He looked to side and for a moment, Deku thought he saw an embarrassed flush on his face.

"That's ok, Johnny," Deku reassured his friend, "what you told me is really helpful." And indeed it was. Now that he had a better understanding of his opponents' abilities, he could tell that Gyro was most likely the sharpshooter of the group while Bakugo was basically the upfront warrior. The more he thought of it, he realized how unmatched in power his team was compared to his opponents. Everyone single one of them could use their abilities to their greatest potential, while he couldn't. And it looked like Johnny was still getting used to his abilities—at least with the Spin anyway—and with his physical disabilities, he could only do so much in a confined space. The only one who had mastery of their abilities and was more physically fit was Uraraka, but she was probably already half way up the building by now. And if he even tried to use One For All, then he'll more than likely break his bones again along with the building.

Suddenly he blinked at that last thought before inspiration flooded his mind. "The possibilities from what I have in mind are risky and I'm probably going suffer a few broken bones, but if this works… then we'll definitely win this exercise."

"What are you muttering about?" asked Johnny, eyeing him with an inquisitive gaze. "What will work?"

"One moment," Deku said before placing a finger on his communicator. "Uraraka are you close to the target?"

" _I'm close,_ " answered the gravity girl. " _I'm on the fourth floor and heading up the stairs to the fifth. Why?"_

"Hang on a second. I got a plan."

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!" roared Bakugo as he stomped across the hallway alongside Gyro. In the very short period being partnered up with him, the Italian was correct in his initial assumption of the explosive blonde. Every compromise he tried to make with him, every suggestion, was brushed aside with threats of having an explosion in his face. It was amusing at first and he really wanted to make a joke about it, but after Midoriya and Johnny got away, Bakugo's short fuse was almost unbearable.

Yet he needed to stay with him in order to hunt down the fleeing duo. The way Gyro saw it, the easiest way to secure victory for his team was to knock out the hero team as soon as possible. It was safe to assume that Uraraka was already near the top of the building, so it was best to let Ida handle her and simply go after those who were closest to him. They couldn't have gotten far, let alone up the next floor, after Johnny busted his wheelchair with the Spin.

Thinking about the ruined chair brought an amused grin across the Italian's lips. " _He still has a long way to go before he masters the Spin,_ " he thought silently as he continued to follow after Bakugo.

"God dammit! Come out and fight already, Deku!" The wild-looking boy cracked his knuckles menacingly as he looked ready to let out another round insults, but paused when a faint click was heard around the corner. Gyro quirked a brow upwards at the sound, his hand instantly wrapping around a Steel Ball, but Bakugo beat him to the punch and leapt around the corner. Letting out a sigh, the horse jockey follow after him, only to stop when he saw Bakugo glaring murderously at Midoriya, who was crouching on the floor beside a closed door. Johnny was nowhere in sight.

Immediately Gyro felt alarm bells going off in his head, but unfortunately for him, Bakugo's attention was solely on the fanboy. "Why not use it?" asked the increasingly wild boy, who took a step forward. "You mocking me, Deku…?"

"Kacchan! Gyro!" Midoriya said as he leapt to his feet, eyeing both _villains_ warily. "I'm… not afraid of you anymore!"

"Oh ho, I guess you're no longer the boogey man, Bakugo," quipped Gyro, though his eyes were scanning around the hallway. " _Where is Johnny? Is he that room that Midoriya is next to?_ "

Bakugo ignored him as he held up his right gauntlet. "Guessing you know this from all your stalking, but… the sweat glands in my palms secrete something like nitroglycerin. That's how I make explosions."

"Where are you going with this, Bakugo?" questioned Gyro. The boy's words were… dangerous, more so than before and the Italian couldn't help a feeling that something bad was going to happen next.

"Shut it, Gold Tooth." Bakugo huffed as he pulled the handle of his grenade like gauntlets back, revealing a hidden pin inside. Both Gyro and Midoriya eyed the little piece as the explosive blonde hooked a finger in it. "Assuming they honored my design requests… This gauntlet has been storing that fluid…"

"Storing…" Gyro repeated before his eyes suddenly went wide, realization hitting him like a tidal wave as his partner grinned a vicious, almost animalistic smile. "No, wait!"

" _Bakugo, stop it now, kid!"_ All Might's voice crackled through their communicators as Bakugo started to pull the pin out.

"He won't _die_ if it's not a direct hit!" exclaimed Bakugo, all sense of reason replaced by pure instinct and pride.

Letting out a curse in his native language, Gyro tossed his Steel Ball into Bakugo's right shoulder, the arm jerking upwards as the muscles twisted back, but it was too late.

A sudden flash engulf the hallway where Midoriya stood followed by an explosive roar that blocked out any sound. So powerful was the blast, Gyro felt himself getting pushed back by the sheer air pressure that was left in its wake. A dreadful ringing filled his ears as he tried to keep himself from falling onto his bottom, but by the time he regained his footing and turned to his gaze forward once more, his mouth dropped open in awe.

The upper half of the hallway was completely obliterated along with the floor of the next story. What was left of the frame work stood out in bent angles. Rubble and scrap were scattered all around the floor. The room that Midoriya stood next to earlier could now be seen due to the wall hiding it was completely gone. Only a few pillars remained and glass from broken windows filled the outer edges of the mostly destroyed room. Smoke filled the hallway, though most of it came from the palm of Bakugo's hand, an after effect from releasing such a powerful explosion.

As for Bakugo's intended target, he lay on the floor looking worse for wear, his mask completely destroyed by the blast and his costume mostly in tears, but he wasn't dead. His face etched in complete panic as he stared at his childhood bully, who turned to glare murderously at Gyro. "What the hell, Gold Tooth?! I told you not to interfere or I will kill you!"

"And I wasn't going to until you decided to try and kill Midoriya!" retorted Gyro, still in a state of disbelief at how brazen his teammate was with his vendetta with the curly haired youth. "Are you completely insane?! That blast would've burnt him into a crisp!"

"Like hell it would have! I wasn't going to give him a direct hit!" Gyro gave a snort at that, not really buying it, but he didn't get a chance to argue as they were suddenly interrupted.

" _Bakugo, use that move again… and I will forcibly end this match. You will lose along with your teammates,_ " ordered All Might, his voice through the communicator giving no room for argument. " _Using massive attacks like that indoors is just asking to have your own stronghold destroyed! Whether hero or villain… It's a bad move! And it's a good way to lose points!_ "

"Argh! Come on, man!" complained Bakugo, raising his hands up in frustration, but paused when he saw Midoriya fleeing into the now half destroyed room. Pulling back his lips into a snarl, he threw his hands down, causing a miniature explosion that sent him leaping forward towards his prey. "Time to pound you!" Not willing to wait around, Gyro followed after him, a Steel Ball in his hand.

Midoriya suddenly stopped before turning to face Bakugo, a hand raised and ready to block the vicious blonde's attack. Yet an explosion appeared just a foot away from his face, causing him to flinch. He then let out a gasp as his childhood bully used the momentum of his explosion to ambush him from behind, his feet not even hitting the ground yet. "Here we go. Your old favorite, my right hook!" Bakugo taunted as he swung his fist at his prey's right arm.

The curly haired fanboy could do nothing to stop the blow, his breath once more leaving his lungs in one huge rush. Yet Bakugo was not done with his combo attack. Grasping ahold of Midoriya's arm, the wild eyed youth swung him around before slamming him into to the floor, causing small cracks to form in the concrete.

Midoriya let out a grunt before scrambling to his feet and jump away just as Bakugo smashed a fist where he once was. Gyro was absolutely amazed by the sheer endurance that the curly haired boy could take after getting a full on assault from someone who was currently running on pure instinct. " _Is this the same kid I rescued all those months back?_ " he wondered to himself, more than a little impressed by Midoriya's determination. In way, he remind him of Johnny.

Suddenly Gyro blinked as he realized that he totally forgotten about his pupil. He was nowhere to be seen when they encountered Midoriya and knowing the fanboy, he wouldn't leave him behind. Yet before he could continue to wonder about his friend's whereabouts, his partner decided to throw another tantrum.

"Why don't you use your quirk!?" demanded Bakugo. "You mocking me?! Ever since we were kids! You always have!"

"You're wrong…" answered Midoriya, his back to the wall as Bakugo stalked ever closer to him.

"I know you're looking down on me!"

"It's because you're so awesome… that I want to beat you!" Suddenly Midoriya lurched forward as his right arm started to bulge and glow with power. "I wanna win! I wanna beat you, you idiot!"

"Stop lookin' at me like that, YOU DAMN NERD!" roared Bakugo as he rushed forward to meet Midoriya with both of his arms raised and ready for one last epic confrontation.

" _Sadly, I'm going to have end this right here…"_ silently thought Gyro, a Steel Ball rotating intensely in the palm of his right hand. With how Bakugo was currently acting after Midoriya's declaration, he knew that there was no way the explosive boy was going to hold back. So in order to save the fanboy from getting the worst beat down ever, he was going have to knock him out first. The horse jockey knew that Bakugo will most likely will be furious from interfering with his _duel_ , but things were getting too out of hand for his tastes.

Gripping the ball tightly in his hand, Gyro threw it at Midoriya's head. Yet before the ball could even get close to the fanboy or Bakugo, several nails collided with the metallic sphere. Time seem to slow as the Italian's eyes widen as he whipped around to see Johnny, sitting in a corner of the room, looking worse for wear as his clothes were in tatters and a thin trail of blood leaked down the side of his head.

" _He was here the whole time?! How the hell did neither of us notice him?!"_ Gyro's mind raced in a buzz before noticing that rubble covered the paraplegic's legs and a bit of his torso. Combined with the fact that most of his attention was mostly focused on Bakugo and Midoriya at the time, Johnny was practically unnoticeable. He blinked suddenly when he noticed Johnny's expression. Though he looked exhausted, he was giving him a smirk. A slither of dread ran up his spine for a moment before he turned his head back to see his Steel Ball now connected with his partner's left shoulder, jerking his arm upwards.

Bakugo didn't seem to notice as he brought his right arm up, an explosion already brimming to life in his hand. Yet what really caught Gyro's attention was the look in Midoriya's eye. It was calm and determined.

"NOW, URARAKA!" the fanboy roared out as he swung his arm upwards while an explosion engulfed his form.

* * *

As soon as Midoriya gave her the signal, Uraraka clung to a pillar in the center of the room she was in. Ida, who had been protecting the dummy bomb, not letting the brown haired girl even close to it, gave her a confused look before a racking explosion and massive force of air pressure tore apart the floor they were on. Letting a smile crawl upon her lips, the gravity student floated in the air with the pillar she clung to, now weightless in her grip.

"Ida!" she shouted, catching the strict boy's attention. "Sorry! Gotta improvise… **COMET HOME RUN!** " Uraraka then swung with all her might as the pillar hit several small pieces of rubble that floated in midair as if they were mere baseballs.

"That's no home run!" exclaimed Ida, as he endured the sudden barrage. Yet he flinched when he saw Uraraka leaping over him, her Quirk letting her glide over the hole in the room, before finally reaching her goal.

"Secured!" Uraraka practically shouted with glee as she clung to the dummy bomb, though her cheeks looked slightly green.

"Ahhhhhhhh! The weapon!" Ida could nothing, but stare in disbelief as he knew that he, and his team, had failed in their mission.

* * *

"Heh… I can't believe it worked…"grunted Johnny, before letting out a hiss as he tried to sit up straight, but failing that as both pain and exhaustion caught up to him. Despite this, however, he couldn't help feeling victorious. While Deku's plan was almost derailed by Bakugo's sudden burst of power—really almost killing Johnny as he had to shoot several pieces of rubble and endure what was left as it fell on him—it worked really well in the end. Keeping Bakugo and Gyro busy while using the latter's own abilities against the formers' before combing it with Deku's Quirk was brilliant. The paraplegic knew that he could never thought of a better plan, especially in his state. He was lucky that he had partner like Deku.

"That… from the start, you…" stuttered Bakugo, causing Johnny to look up to see the arrogant blonde's expression of pure disbelief and defeat. "You've been mocking me…!"

"I didn't want to use it," said Deku, which the cripple noted that both of his arms were red and swollen while the rest of his body was trembled where he stood. It was amazing that he was even standing at all. "The blowback messes me up too much… It's just like Aizawa Sensei said… But… it's all that I could think of…" With that said, Deku stumbled forward before hitting the floor, completely unconscious.

" _The hero… The Hero Team WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!"_ declared All Might through everyone's communicators, causing Johnny to let out a smirk once more before pausing to see Gyro standing right next to him.

"That was a pretty _ballsy_ plan, Johnny," he said with a smile before crouching down and started to move the rubble off his pupil's body.

"Heh… Not a bad joke, Gyro…" admitted Johnny. He was tired and could feel the sweet embrace of unconsciousness coming on, so he decided to let his friend have that one joke.

"Of course it is. Don't you know? All my jokes are the best in the world! Nyo Ho Ho!"

Johnny almost was tempted to let out a snort and take his compliment back, but he couldn't muster up the energy to do so. As his eyes started to close, he saw the arrival of All Might along with several helper robots. The Symbol of Peace said something to Bakugo, but the blonde didn't seem to notice as he looked like was in a state of shock. Then the great hero turned and walked over to Johnny and helped the Italian horse jockey dig him out of the rubble.

"Well done, Johnny Joestar," he congratulated the young paraplegic as he lifted him up off the ground. "That was a pretty risky plan, but in the end, your team won in the end."

Johnny's lips curved into a small smile at that compliment, but whatever else All Might had to say was lost to him as darkness finally took him. Not that he really minded at this point. After all, he succeeded in another near impossible exercise and that was enough for him to take a nice long rest.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whew! This was a hard chapter to get out. Not because of the writing itself was hard, that is the easy part, rather my summer job has been keeping me busy and annoyingly so. Makes me feel absolutely tired when I get home from work. Not to mention I have other stuff I want to do, like rewatching the entire series of Code Geass or finishing off Disgaea 5 on the Nintendo Switch before Splatoon 2 comes out this Friday. Point is, I was tired and distracted and had to put off this chapter, and my other stories for that matter. Speaking of which, I will try to start writing another chapter for my RWBY X Bloodborne story very soon, but it will be slow and I make no promises on when it will be released.**

 **As for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun with writing the battle scenes, but I have to admit it was a little bit difficult to do much with the battle training test. Simply because while I wanted to have cool combinations from the villains, Bakugo's personality wouldn't have allowed Gyro to interrupt his vendetta with Deku and Ida wouldn't leave his post as he took his job very seriously. That being said, I did what I could do and I hope you enjoyed what I had to offer.**

 **As for the next chapter, I feel like I will have more freedom with creativity since it's the first villain arc! Get ready for some badass fun and some epic confrontations as Class 1-A gets its first real taste of villainary and more importantly, confronting the works of an Enemy Stand user! I won't say who it is, but I will say that they are from Part 7 of Jojo. Plus another character from Jojo will be showing up as a Hero. You'll know him when you see him. :P**

 **On the subject of Johnny's costume, I thought long and hard on what would be best for him, looking up Super Hero costume designs and thinking of what would suit the 7th Jojo. Even had my friend, The Infamous Man, help me out with this. What I came up with was something that resembles Jonathan Joestar's original outfit from part 1 while also referencing features from Fist of the North Star and Mad Max, since both series help inspired Jonathan's design. And since Johnny is Jonathan's parallel, I found it fitting. Now that being said, his costume may change over time since Hero Costumes do that with new artists or appealing to a new generation. Like with All Might and his Silver Age costume. So keep that in mind in future chapters!**

 **At any rate, as promised, here is Johnny's current stats.**

 **Johnny Joestar** :

 **Power: 1/5**

 **Speed: 2/5 - 4/5 (with the Spin on his wheelchair or when riding Slow Dancer)**

 **Technique: 3/5**

 **Intelligence: 3/5**

 **Cooperativeness: 2/5**

 **Stand: Tusk (Act 1)**

 **Destructive Power: E**

 **Speed: E**

 **Range: D**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: E**

 **Development Potential: A**

 **Powers: Tusk Act 1's main ability is to allow Johnny to shoot his fingernails, or toenails, with the power of the Spin. They are incredibly sharp and fast like a bullet, able to penetrate through stone and metal, but have trouble when against tougher metals. Once shot from his hand, they take a short time to grow back. Besides mainly being used as a ranged weapon, Tusk Act 1 can use its abilities for several uses, such as being used as a close ranged weapon or limited mobility, but they depend on how clever and creative Johnny can be when putting them into use. That is if he get more confident in himself.**

 **The next person for stats will be Izuku "Deku" Midoriya and his Quirk: One For All!**

 **Now onto review responses, which will be brief this time around and I'll try to answer to the best of my ability.**

 **kerrowe: As I have stated above in the stats for Johnny, if he can get more confident in himself, then he can learn to use his Stand for different ways than simply shooting. In the manga he was clever enough to trick Pork Pie Hat Kid by literally making a wooden carving of himself, so it's not too far fetched to think that Johnny can learn different uses for Act 1. Also I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

 **betsybugaboo: Sorry, but the only Joestar in this story will be Johnny since this is a universe made after Part 6. Thank you for enjoying this story!**

 **TheLunaticChild: Thank you very much! I try to make sure each character is the same as they are in their own series. I hope to continue to please you, and everyone else, with future chapters!**

 **Jajo Camello: I haven't thought much of Diego yet, but after rereading Part 7 and watching a video on youtube about Steel Ball Run, I will say that Diego will be showing up later in this story. But I won't say is what role he play as even I don't know as of this time. Don't worry though, I'll think of something that is befitting for him.**

 **The Infamous Man: As I have already talked to you before on PM, I will make this brief and say thank you once again for your helpful insight, as well helping me work out the details for Johnny's costume! I hope you enjoy this chapter and future entries!**

 **Guest # 1: Sorry, but no. Gappy won't make into this story as he isn't "Born" yet and I only want one Jojo per story I write, unless it involves time travel, which story does not have.**

 **Guest # 2: Tusk Act 4 won't be appearing until very late in the story.**

 **Keneki005: As I have stated before, I haven't thought of pairings yet, as they are not the focus as of this time. However I do a romance in this story, I won't try to force it. Rest assured it would be natural and not wanting me or anyone to scrape their eyes out in cringiness if they read it.**

 **Ducks: I can't really say without spoiling anything regarding your concerns, but I will say this, most of those characters might appear in this story. I won't say who or when, but I do have plans for them.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks man, that means a lot to me! And yeah, I like Kirishima, and the rest of Class 1-A for that matter, and I want each of them to get their screen time in my story.**

 **Guest #4: So you wished it, so shall it be. :P**

 **Guest #5: Don't worry, as I have just stated, Diego will be showing up later, but still need to make plans for him first. Rest assured, he will show though... Just got to think of something for him. :P**

 **Vaughnilla: I actually did explain this in my first Author's Note for Chapter 1. Stands are visible to everyone in this story since it would be difficult to explain how Johnny got into U.A. or how they face enemy Stand users if they can't see their powers. Thank you for your support!**

 **Amelia Earhart5: Thanks for your support and I will vary my words more in the future. And yes I did notice that after I reread my last chapter.**

 **coduss: Cause Jotaro, the Ocean Man and Stardust Crusader, doesn't exist in this new universe which was created after part 6. Well he does, in a sense, but he's not Jotaro Kugo. Just a parallel. Like Irene is to Jolyne.**

 **Mugiwara No Luffy: First off, thank you for reading my story as it means so much to me. Secondly I really like your own crossover stories with Jojo! They are very good and I look forward to more of them! XD**

 **Guest # 6: Like I said before, I won't say who will show up later in my story, or when or how for that matter, but reassured I got plans for certain characters from Part 7 to show up.**

 **And that's about it! Thanks for again for reading another chapter of mine and I hope to see you all again in the future! Oh, the next chapter won't be for a while unfortunately. Hopefully somewhere in August, maybe anyway, but we'll see what I can do.**

 **That being said I hope you all have a fantastic day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	6. Blooming Villain

**I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or My Hero Academia.**

 **Please read the author's note for FAQ and review responses as well a special picture I had commissioned for this story!**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Blooming Villain**

* * *

"What's it like learning from All Might?!" An over enthusiastic reporter asked Midoriya, shoving a mic in the boy's face even as he tried to take a step back.

"EH?!" shouted the nervous curly haired boy. "Ah… sorry. I'm due at the nurse's office…" He then carefully stepped around the reporter before running past the entrance gate of U.A.

"Tell us what the Symbol of Peace looks like in front of the class!" Another reporter demanded of Uraraka, who almost reached the gate, but was caught just ten feet away from it.

"How he looks?" the gravity girl repeated the question before raising her arms up and flexing them for the reporter. "Um… Super Muscly, yeah!" She then bowed her head before heading through the gate. "I'm sorry, but I have to get to class. Goodbye!"

"When All Might is…" One reporter started to ask a similar question, but paused when he realized who exactly he was addressing. "Huh!? You're that kid from the sludge monster incident!"

"Buzz off," growled Bakugo, not bothering to even face the reporter.

"Heh, despite being a total hothead, Bakugo has the right idea when dealing with reporters, doesn't he, Johnny?" chuckled Gyro as he walked beside his friend as they tried to make it past the small horde of media press that surrounded U.A.'s entrance.

"Yeah," agreed Johnny as he glared at the reporters. To the young American, they were like blood hungry hyenas that didn't really care of what they were chewing. It didn't help that nearly two blocks were covered with news crews looking for even a glimpse of All Might. They nearly shoved the paraplegic out of his new wheelchair—which had been provided by U.A.—in their desperate search.

Just seeing how they act so eager to find a scrap of _juicy info_ about the Symbol of Peace reminded Johnny of his incident that left his legs lame. Specifically the aftermath, where the _reality_ of how the world worked came crashing down on him.

"Excuse me!" A reported called out, snapping Johnny out of his darkening thoughts. Apparently they finally realized that the two foreigners were students like the others that passed through the gates. "But can you tell me of what you think of All Might? Is he your teacher?"

Narrowing his brow, Johnny refused to answer the question and merely gave the man a penetrating glare. Yet the man didn't seem to notice as he simply pushed his mic into the light-brown haired boy's face, waiting for an answer. Feeling his patience quickly leave him, the youth shoved the mic back before saying, "Get out of my way!" Letting out an irritated huff, Johnny then rolled his way through the gate, shoving pass all the reporters that where still standing in his way.

"You really need to learn some manners, Johnny," commented Gyro, keeping up with his protégé while ignoring the calls and cries for All Might from the remaining reporters.

"Weren't you the one who commended _Bakugo_ just a second ago?"

"….Touché."

With that said, both boys headed inside, barely noticing the massive gate behind them shutting tightly as soon as one of the reporters tried to cross it.

* * *

"Good work with yesterday's battle training," Aizawa congratulated his class as he set the grades from the training on his desk. Despite knowing that his team won the training yesterday, Johnny eyed the papers warily. After all, this was Aizawa and even though All Might graded their progress, he would still give them some sharp criticism even if they didn't screw up. As if reading his mind, the shaggy-looking man turn his gaze towards Bakugo. "I looked over your grades and evaluations… Bakugo. Grow up already. Stop wasting your talent over pettiness and pride."

The spikey haired blonde looked like he swallowed a pinecone before looking down, his hair casting a shadow over his face. "… Got it…" said Bakugo.

Giving the boy a nod, Aizawa then turned his attention to Midoriya. "And it seems Midoriya ended yet another day with a broken arm. Learn to control your Quirk… because just trying isn't going to cut it. I hate repeating myself, but you have potential, assuming you can overcome this. Work at it, Midoriya." The look he gave the fanboy was hard, leaving no room for argument.

For a moment, Midoriya lowered his gaze, much like Bakugo, but unlike the blonde, he then raised his head high, a determined gleam in his eye. "Okay!"

Yet his teacher barely acknowledged him as his gaze turned to Gyro, who gave a puzzled look when he too was singled out. "Gyro, unlike Midoriya and Bakugo, you've evaluation is a bit different. While you were able to keep your cool and perform rather well, you lacked focus when it came to the objective of the Battle Training."

"I don't understand, Sensei," admitted Gyro.

"When Uraraka went after the dummy missile, you instead followed after Midoriya and Johnny. If you were serious on your goal, you've would've went after Uraraka instead. Against Ida and yourself, she would've failed along with the hero team. Remember, to focus on your objective and give it your all instead of going for irrational and illogical accomplishments."

Gyro opened his mouth to protest, but a sharp look from Aizawa made him hesitate. After a few seconds of gaping like a fish out of water, the Italian seemed to collect himself. "Of course, Sensei," he said, "I'll try better next time."

Though Aizawa seemed to accept the boy's words, Johnny, however, noticed a particular tone when Gyro spoke. After spending a year training with the horse jockey, he learned to pick up on some of the more obvious ticks and habits his friend had. Right now, he seemed like he was half committed or not taking his teacher's advice seriously, but perhaps he was merely overthinking it. " _Maybe I'm just being a little paranoid,_ " silently thought Johnny. Though a part of him doubted that was the case.

"Anyway," said Aizawa, snapping Johnny out of his thoughts and regaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I could go on with criticizing everyone's results from the training, but that would be a waste of time. So I'll move on to our next piece of homeroom business for the day. Sorry for the sudden announcement but…"

" _Oh please tell me he's not going to give out a pop quiz,_ " the paraplegic thought in irritation. Already his annoyance was pretty high at the moment from the reporters, but if he had to do a pop quiz this early in the morning, he was going to be a foul mood for the rest of the day. Especially since his body still felt tired after Recovery Girl used her Quirk on him the day prior.

"You'll pick a class president."

While the others shouted in disbelief at their teacher's unnecessary build up, Johnny gave him a very flat stare. "Really? You had us all worried over something so stupid?"

"Oh, don't be such a buzz kill, Johnny," Gyro teased from behind him. "I think it's really cool. Besides, being president of the class means you're more likely to get noticed by the pros."

The American let out a snort at that, but said nothing as his gaze turned to the rest of his class. Everyone had their hands up, begging their teacher for the right to be president and some already started proclaiming what changes they would make if they got the job. He rolled his eyes when he heard some of the more ridiculous promises, Mineta's being the most stupid—seriously, what the hell was going through that little pervert's mind?—but he was surprised to see Midoriya tentatively raising hand with the rest of their class. Though he wasn't all surprised to see Gyro raising his hand, golden covered teeth shining as he stood up, trying almost desperately to be the one chosen by their teacher.

"Quiet down, everyone!" ordered Ida, his firm tone catching everyone's attention as they turned towards him. "Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility… But ambition doesn't equate to ability! This sacred office demands the trust of the constituents…! If this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion that our true leader must be chosen by election!"

"….You realize that you're not really proving your point when you're also holding up your hand up like that, right?" sarcastically said Johnny, giving Ida a blank stare as the dark-blue haired boy held up his hand high up in a serious manner.

"I know that, but despite my personal wish to be class president, I believe that everyone deserves a fair and honest way to obtain that prestigious position!"

"But Ida, we haven't know each other long enough to build any trust," Asui bluntly pointed out.

"And everyone'll just vote for themselves!" Kirishima exclaimed as he waved his hands around the room.

Ida then pushed back his glasses as a triumphant grin spread across his lips. "That's precisely why anyone who manages to earn multiple votes will be best-suited for the job!"

"Hmm, that makes sense actually," Gyro said thoughtfully. "I mean, some of the best elected leaders are those who gain trust and support of their followers before an election."

Ida practically beamed as his class started to become more accustomed to his idea. He then turned towards his teacher, who was currently stepping into his sleeping. "Will you allow this, Sensei!?"

"However you do it, just make it quick," he said as he squirmed in his sleeping bag before casually laying down and taking a nap.

"….That is going to be a thing throughout our school year, isn't it?" Johnny snarked, shaking his head as Aizawa started to snore softly.

Seeing their teacher's approval, the class quickly organized an impromptu voting system, complete with each voter being anonymous towards their pick and with everyone getting to vote once. One by one, each student got up from their seat and voted for their favorite candidate or, more often than not, themselves. When it was Johnny's turn, he decided to vote for Midoriya. He knew that the fanboy was better suited for Class President than himself. If anything Johnny thought that he was the least qualified for the job and never really had an interest with it in the first place. It didn't allow him to get any closer to his goal. Plus after seeing Midoriya in action, he knew he was the better choice by a mile.

When all the votes had been cast, everyone sat in their seats with bated breath, eager to find out who would be their Class President. As the one who came up with the idea, Ida counted the votes, putting them all up on the blackboard for all to see. When it was over, everyone was shocked by the results.

"I got _four_ votes?!" exclaimed Midoriya, his mouth wide up in pure disbelief. While others congratulated his victory, with Bakugo being the only one who expressed his outrage, Johnny was also in a state of surprise.

"I got a vote?" he asked shock. While he was counted as one of the lowest ranked candidates, there was no mistaking the tally mark beside his name on the board. As his mind slowly started to register that fact, he wondered just who would waste their vote on _him_ of all his classmates.

"What are you acting so surprised about, Johnny?" asked Gyro, giving the American a puzzled vote. "Didn't you vote for yourself?"

"Oh, of course I did, Gyro. That's why I'm asking such a dumb question."

"Well, you said it not me. Nyo, Ho, Ho." The paraplegic gave his mentor a flat look before letting out an annoyed snort. "Ah, cheer up, Johnny. At least you got a vote unlike some others…" He then cast his gazes over to Ida. The strict boy's head was currently hung low as he muttered how no one voted for him at all, even himself. "Honestly… he's the one who set this whole thing up and he doesn't vote himself?"

"Maybe he'll learn to think out his grand plans next time…" Johnny said absently, his mind still puzzling who would vote for him. "…Gyro who did you vote for?"

"Me, obviously! Who do you think is more qualified to be president than me…?" Suddenly his smile turned into a thin line as he glared at the votes on the board. "Although, I'm slightly annoyed no voted for me… Wait a second…" He then whipped his head around and glared at the young American. "You didn't vote for me?! I mean I can get why everyone else wouldn't, but really? You're supposed to have my back, Johnny!"

Johnny gave his friend a bland shrug. "Sorry, but I don't support nepotism."

"How's that nepotism?!" Gyro then shook his head in disgust, but paused when Midoriya was called to stand in front of the class alongside Yaoyorozu, who got the second highest amount of votes.

"Fine," said Aizawa, standing back up and casually taking off his sleeping bag as if he wasn't sleeping mere minutes ago. "So your president is Midoriya and your vice president is Yaoyorozu." As the classroom applauded their newly elected president and vice president, Midoriya continued to gape incredulously while Yaoyorozu looked disappointed by the outcome. "Now with that settled, let's moved on today's academic lessons."

* * *

"I'm just a little worried about whether or not I can really be president," admitted Midoriya as he picked at his plate of steamed rice and freshly made curry. It was lunch hour and the cafeteria was packed with students from all years.

"You can," Uraraka assured the fanboy before stuffing her mouth with another piece of delicious sushi.

"You wanted the job, didn't you?" asked Johnny as he sat at the end of the table. While it was difficult to grab the meal that he wanted—the looks some of the upperclassmen gave him were also very irritating—Johnny never the less managed to grab a plate of pork cutlets before moving to sit next to his classmate. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, especially if it's something you wanted in the end. What I want to know is, who voted for me. I'm not exactly presidential material."

"Maybe it was Kirishima?" suggested Uraraka. "You seemed to impress him with your manliness!"

" _Manliness_ , huh?" Somehow, Johnny doubted that was the case.

"At least you had people voting for you," Gyro added before sending his protégé a flat look. "You seemed to impress him with your manliness!"

"Y-Yeah, but… I don't know, I just feel like I'm not good enough for it…" Midoriya muttered, shifting the conversation back to him, before looking down uneasily.

"Worry not, Midoriya," said Ida before bringing a spoonful of curry to his lips and downing it quickly. "Your grit and decisiveness in a pinch make you perfectly suited to lead us all. That's why I voted for you."

As soon as the words left the strict boy's mouth, Johnny paused before turning his head to face Ida, a fork still stuck in his mouth. "Wait… that was you?" he asked. "I knew that two of the votes had to be me and Uraraka—she's the only other person that I can think of who would vote for Midoriya—but I didn't one of the others would be _you_."

"But didn't you want to be president too, Ida?" Uraraka asked politely. "You have the glasses and everything."

"…Of course you would say something like that." Johnny gave the gravity girl a dry look, which she returned it with one of puzzlement.

Ida took a moment to take a sip from his drink before putting it down. "Again, ambition and suitability are different matters… I humbly made the choice I felt was correct."

"'Humbly'?" asked Midoriya, pausing from taking a sip coco cola.

"The way you talk… Ida, are you a rich kid?" Uraraka asked excited as she beamed at the strict looking boy.

"Is this true, Ida?" Gyro also inquired, jumping back into the conversation and abandoning his childish pouting. "Are you a real _Richie Rich_?"

Seeing that now three of his classmates were giving him puppy dog stares, all except Johnny who continued to eat his food without pause, Ida let out a sigh before placing down his spoonful of curry. "I don't like people to know, so I try to hide it, but… yes, mine is a renowned hero family. And I am the second son."

As the others overdramatically gasped at the revelation, Johnny paused from slurping down some noodles before sending Ida an inquisitive look. From the first day of class, the American suspected that the rule-abiding boy was from an elite family. After all, he too was from a family that accumulated great fame and wealth throughout the history of horse racing. While he had never flaunted his wealth since his incident—a harsh lesson that even now caused his eyes to darken ever so slightly—he was able to notice little signs of Ida's heritage.

However, he didn't think that Ida was from a whole family of heroes. And he was their _second_ son. Which meant there must be a done of pressure for him to live up to family trade. Something, unfortunately, Johnny also knew all too well.

As the American's expression continued to turn bleaker, Midoriya's own eyes were practically sparking after Ida asked if they knew the Turbo Hero, Ingenium. "Of course!" he shouted excitedly. "He employs sixty-five sidekicks at his office in Tokyo! So you're…"

"You're well informed…" commented Ida before pushing back his glasses, leaning back and lifting his chin up high. "Yes, he is my brother."

"He's so frank about it! Wow!" Uraraka couldn't contain her glee as she practically jumped in her seat.

"He's leads people with unwavering adherence to rules and regulations. A truly beloved hero! It's my admiration for my brother that's inspired my own desire to become a hero." He paused for a moment before turning his gaze towards Midoriya, a humble smile forming on his lips. "Though I realize I'm not ready to lead anyone. As the superior candidate, it was the right choice that the role should go to you, Midoriya."

As the fanboy's expression morphed from one of disbelief to one of gratitude, Johnny turned his head to the side, gazing out a nearby window. Outside the sun was shining with only a few clouds up above. One cloud in particular, a small piece of fluff that separated itself from a huge chunk, started to morph into something that looked almost like white mouse.

" _You're so smart, Big Bro!"_

"Nicholas… Danny…" he whispered as he felt his heart clenched painfully. The American felt moisture slowly building up in his eyes before quickly wiping it away with a sleeve. Despite the anguish of remembering _that_ memory, Johnny refused to let his classmates see him like that. He didn't need their pity.

Sadly his attempt to go unnoticed was far too late. "Hey Johnny… are you alright?" asked Midoriya, looking concerned as the others paused in what they were doing to look at him. "You look a little upset about something…"

Yet as the paraplegic angrily turned around to say that he was completely fine, he was interrupted by a sudden high pitched screech that echoed throughout the cafeteria followed by equally loud beeping. Everyone in the room froze for a moment before quickly getting up from their seats, wondering what was going. Some, like Uraraka, spluttered as they nearly choked on their food as soon the alarm went off. They soon got their answer as intercom suddenly buzzed to life. "Security Level Three has been broken," a stoic, robotic voice announced. "All Students. Please evacuate in an orderly fashion."

"What is Security Level 3?" Ida asked a nearby upperclassman, emphasizing the question with a flourish of his hands.

"It means someone infiltrated the building and school grounds!" The older boy answered as he quickly shoved himself away from his table. "Hasn't happened in my three years here! Anyway, hurry up and get outta here!"

Before the boy could finish his sentence, nearly all the students started to run for the exits in a panicked rush. Johnny tried to join his classmates and push his wheelchair away from the table, but it was nearly impossible as everyone quickly bunched together as they tried to escape. With everyone in such a cramped, disarrayed environment, the light-brown haired youth soon was separated from his classmates. "Johnny!" he briefly heard Gyro call out for him, but it was no use as he swept away in the tide of human flesh. All kinds of body parts shoved against him as nearly everyone ignored the fact that he was a cripple, shoving his wheelchair forward and nearly throwing him off in the process.

Yet this didn't deter the American. Growling viciously, Johnny started to shove his fellow students away from him. His eyes scanned for the exit or his classmates, but due his disabilities, he couldn't see anything past the heads of everyone around him. "God dammit, move!" he roared, growing more frustrated with every elbow nicking his head and arms.

Suddenly he was pushed off his wheelchair by an overly frightened student, landing on the cold floor with a soft thud. He only had a moment to let out a grunt before rolling on his side as several feet nearly stepped on him. Hardly anyone noticed that he was currently on the floor, those who did barely had time to react as the crippled youth was forced to crawl and roll his way from being crushed by the student body of U.A.. Although this proved to be difficult as several feet roughly collided with his side and narrowly missing his fingers.

After letting out a rough cough and a string of curses in English, Johnny tried desperately to find his wheelchair among the mass of human bodies. He hated every second being on the ground. Or rather how vulnerable and pathetic he must have looked right now, but thankfully at the moment, no one seem to notice him at all. For a moment he thought he heard Ida shouting that it was the media who somehow got into the school. If that was the case, then the American was now officially pissed off.

" _You got to be freaking kidding me! I'm on the god damn floor, getting kicked around like a football and it's because the paparazzi decided to raid the school?!"_ Johnny furiously thought as he tried to move, but only got unintentionally kicked around some more.

That is until he felt someone grab from underneath his arms before holding up and above the crowd. Blinking in surprise the paraplegic looked down to see familiar spikey, red hair and crimson eyes. It was Kirishima. Yet he wasn't alone as Kaminari stood next to him, trying to shove several panic-ridden students away from them.

"You ok, Johnny?!" the red head asked, before stumbling forward as several students tried to shove him from behind. Thankfully he managed to keep his footing before he could drop the American. His gaze then turned to those around him "Slow down! Slow down already! Can't you see we almost had a causality here?!"

"Do I look _ok_?" retorted Johnny, irritation and anger oozing out of his voice. "Where the hell are the others?!" He tried to scan for room for the rest of his classmates, but with everyone still trying reach exit, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. A very dangerous and disorganized haystack.

"We don't know, we got separated from Jiro, Sero, and Ashido just a moment ago," answered Kaminari, trying to keep composed despite the fact that someone was currently stomping down on his foot.

Before either of them could say anything else, something flew past Johnny. Quickly turning around he saw it was Ida, flying through the air with the help of Uraraka and his own Quirk, before slamming just above the door to the exit. His posture looked rather strange as he recovered, like he was running mid motion or that of a exit-sign, but he didn't seem to care as he took a deep breath. "Everyone! EVERYTHING'S FINE!" he shouted boldly, causing everyone's to stop panicking for a moment to stare at him in bewilderment. "It's just the press. There's nothing to panic about. We're fine! This is U.A! Behave in a way befitting this great institution!"

The strict boy's words seemed to calm down the rest of the student body. Almost everyone started to give relieved looks at the news, but there were some who looked confused as they tried to look outside the windows to confirm the strict boy's statements.

" _Well… at least they stopped acting like chickens with their heads cut off_ ," Johnny sardonically thought as he was still being held up in the air by Kirishima. He would have found it a bit funny how Ida stopped the mass panic with his bold, if not silly actions, but right now he was quite irritated. Letting a sigh, the young paraplegic hoped that would be enough _excitement_ for the rest of the day. " _After all, it can't possibly get any worse today…"_

* * *

It was around noon time when the media was forced off the academy grounds by the police. Thankfully no was severely hurt during all the excitement, though some students like Johnny were treated for minor bruising, and everyone was sent back to class without delay. Yet as soon as everyone assembled in Class One-A, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu stood up before taking their place in front of the chalkboard.

"May we have your attention, please?" the dark haired girl asked before nodding her head to the curly haired boy. "Go ahead, Class President."

"W-We'd like to choose the other student council members!" Midoriya stuttered out, still looking surprised that he was president. "But… before that… This is important! I believe… That Ida is better suited to be class president…!" That caused everyone in the room to give him sharp, surprised looks, but he didn't give them a chance to speak. "You all saw how well he led everyone in that crisis earlier. I think… He's the correct choice for the job."

"You're a real Cincinnatus aren't you, Midoriya?" joked Gyro as he rested his head on a fist. "Not that I mind, especially after seeing Ida become a human stop sign. Nyo, ho, ho!"

"Ah! Sounds good to me!" agreed Kirishima, an excited smile plastered all over his face. "Ida really showed his stuff back in the cafeteria! Not that I've got anything against Midoriya!"

"Again, you have a talent for accidently making backhanded remarks," commented Johnny, rolling his eyes for a moment before turning his gaze towards Midoriya and then to Ida. "… Whatever, doesn't matter to me whose president…"

"I agree with Johnny…" Aizawa spoke up from his little spot beside the chalkboard, glaring intensely at his class. "What a waste of time… Just get on with it so we can move onto our other lessons for the day."

"Y-Yes sir!" the entire class quickly agreed, all the way trying not to make eye contact with their currently grumpy teacher.

"Very well, I accept this job, then!" Ida announced, quickly standing up to give a salute to the class. Johnny rolled his eyes once more and it didn't help that the rest of his classmates started calling the dark haired boy " _Mr. Exit Sign_ ".

Ida was congratulated several times by his classmates before finally Aizawa stood up, causing everyone to settle down least they incur his wrath. "Now for today's basic hero training… This time, All Might, myself, and two others will supervise."

" _Must be an important lesson if four heroes have to teach it,"_ Johnny wondered silently.

"Um, what're we doing exactly?" Sero asked with a hand raised up high.

"We'll be teaching two lessons, actually. Hence why we need this many teachers today." Aizawa then dipped a hand into his suit before pulling out a card with the word _Rescue_ written on it. "Preparing you for disaster relief, from floods and fires. This will be your first lesson: Rescue Training!"

"Rescue, huh?" Now that certainly captured Johnny's attention as well the rest of his class. After all, beating up the bad guys was only half of a hero's job while the other half was saving people's lives from all the nasty things that life decided throw at them. Yet he knew this training was going to be difficult just like the rest, if not more so due to the fact that his disabilities prevented him saving people effectively. He grimaced at that thought, but he paused when he caught the look that Gyro was giving him. It was excited and eager, but there was a knowing, if not smug gleam in his eye. "What are you up to, Gyro?"

"You'll see, my apprentice," the Italian sang out merrily, causing the light-brown haired youth to give him a flat look, but said nothing else.

"Hey, I'm not done," said Aizawa, causing his class to quiet their chattering down and focused on him once more. "As for your next lesson… well, I'll let the one in charge of it to tell you about it right now." Everyone gave the scruffy-looking teacher confused looks, but paused when the door to the class opened up.

Suddenly something shot out of the hallway before hooking around the podium where Aizawa stood. Not even a second passed by before someone flew through the room and landed gracefully on the stand, placing a hand on his hip and crossing his legs in a comfortable fashion.

He was a tall man, perhaps in his late twenties or early thirties, and quite obviously a foreigner with his honey blonde hair and a handsome face. Twin sideburns adorn his cheeks as his eyes were a merry color of blue. As for clothing, he, like many teachers in U.A., wore his hero costume. Adorning his hands were grey gloves that had twin bracelets resting around his wrists. A dusty brown long-sleeved shirt covered his chest, though the sleeves took on a darker shade compared to the rest of the piece and also had black spots running up them. A similarly colored handkerchief wrapped itself around his neck while a gun holster, with a revolver residing in it, kept his grey riding pants from falling down. The belt buckle had the letters "MT" engraved on it. Lastly a cowboy hat of white with black stripes sat comfortably on his head.

The entire classroom was silent as they were awed by the dramatic entrance from the newcomer and the clothes that he wore. Yet none were more stunned than Johnny. He _knew_ this man. After all, the man was once his idol along with his brother when he was a child.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the cowboy said with a winning smile, his Japanese, while slightly accented, was near perfect, before jumping off the podium to stand before the students. "My name is Nevada Smith, but you can call me by my hero name, the Cowboy Hero, Mountain Tim. I'm also your survivalist teacher." As soon his professional name left his lips, the young students all started to chatter excitedly

"Still dramatic as ever, Mountain Tim," Aizawa sighed as he scratched his chin, glaring at the cowboy.

"Ah, but I had to make a good first impression, Aizawa, otherwise they wouldn't take me seriously."

"Oh my god, it's really Mountain Tim!" said Midoriya, his hands covering his mouth in an attempt to contain his excitement. "I can't believe one of the most famous American heroes is teaching at this school!"

"Geeze, chill out, Midoriya, before you bite off his fingers by accident," joked Gyro before turning to Johnny. "Heh, you must be happy seeing such a familiar hero, aren't you, Johnny?"

The paraplegic didn't bother to respond to that. Instead he stared at their cowboy teacher who waited patiently for the class to quiet down. "Now that you got that out your system, you might be wondering what the other lesson you will be having today with your basic hero training," summed up the handsome man. "Well to put it quite simply, you're going to be facing something else isn't related to Quirks."

For a moment, Johnny gave him a puzzled look before his eyes suddenly widened in realization. " _No way… he can't mean…"_

Yet before he could finish that thought, Mountain Tim then raised a hand up. Johnny's eyes then stared in shock as the cowboy's entire arm separate apart into small sections, each connected by what looked like rope. His classmates gasped as they watched as the flesh on the ropes didn't bleed or show any piece of gore at all. Instead, the insides looked slightly darkened and not anatomically articulate.

"For those you who know about me, you might believe this is my Quirk. But it's not." This caused the young students to give him shocked and puzzled looks, but he carried on with what he had to say. "It's a little known secret, but my Quirk is simply creating small flames from my fingertips. No. This is my Stand, _Oh Lonesome Me_. It allows me to separate my body and spread myself along a rope." He then pulled his arm back together, the rope seamlessly disappearing into his body. "Today, you won't be learning how to survive out in the wilderness from me, that's for another time. Instead you're going to be learning about Stands and how to face them in combat."

"W-Wait, so you're like Johnny?!" asked Ashido, looking both stunned and excited by the cowboy's revelation.

"That's correct, little lady." The smile he sent to the alien-looking girl caused her cheeks to become a darker shade of violet, but his gaze was already turning towards the young paraplegic. "Yet unlike me, his Stand is not integrated in his body. His Stand appears to be a close-range type that allows him to shots his fingernails. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. There will be time to explain the full extent of Stands later and I don't want to anger your teacher for the rescue portion of today's lesson by being late."

"B-But, Sensei, what exactly are Stands?!" asked Ida as he, and the rest of his class, look incredibly confused.

"Well, I guess I can tell you that much if we make this quick. Stands are the personification of life energy, or the Soul as it were, of an individual and are given physical form. While little of is truly known about the nature of Stands at this point—in fact it was only discovered just a couple generations ago, which is also why many schools haven't taught anything about them as of yet—but what is known is that a Stand possesses powers that represent the psyche and resolve of an individual or, as I like to put it, their fighting spirit."

" _Their fighting spirit…?_ " Johnny silently wondered before looking down to see Tusk crawling on his left hand. Somehow, he doubted that this little creature represented his psyche, but at the same time it did grant him the power to be here in U.A. So maybe there was some merit to Mountain Tim's words. If that was the case, then he needed to know every single piece of information the cowboy had to offer. He still remembered his legs twitching when he first got Tusk and if there were ways to unlock the power of his Stand, then maybe he could reach his goal a lot quicker than he originally thought.

"As for how people obtain a stand… Well, it's a little complicated to simplify it in such a short span of time, so I will just say that the current known way is currently very dangerous and even then it's not guaranteed that you would survive the process." His eyes then shifted over to Johnny once more before looking down at the little pink elephant in the boy's hand. "You're really lucky, Johnny Joestar, you could've been killed when your Stand manifested."

"Well, it's not like I was trying get stabbed by an arrow in the first place," Johnny said sarcastically, ignoring the puzzled and shocked looks most of his class gave him, though he felt sweat starting drip down his neck. It didn't help that both Mountain Tim and Aizawa gave him sharp, penetrating stares as soon as he mentioned the arrowhead. Was he really close to being killed when he gained a Stand?

"… We'll talk more about that later," concluded Aizawa. The class protested at this, demanding answers for thousands of questions they had, but they quickly clamped their mouths shut as the scruffy teacher's harsh gaze fell on them. He then pulled out a remote and allowed the wall that contained their costumes to open up. "It's up to each of you to whether or not you wear your costumes. As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity. The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all. Get ready."

* * *

"Line up accordingly to your I.D. numbers," Ida announced, gesturing with his hands and blowing a miniature whistle as his classmates started to fill the bus. It didn't take them long before they had all their costumes on, although Midoriya's costume had to be replaced with his gym suit due to the damage it received the day prior. As for Johnny, his suit had to be swapped out for his gym shirt, but thankfully he got lucky and was able to continue to wear most of his stylish apparel. "Fill those seats in an orderly fashion."

"Ida's going full throttle…" commented Midoriya as he stood beside the American.

"Did you expect anything else to happen once you resigned?" asked Johnny before rolling his chair towards the bus.

"Ah, Johnny!" said Ida as he pushed back his glasses. "If you give a moment I can secure the wheelchair elevator to the bus and—"

"No need." Johnny ignored the newly elected class president, causing him to blink and turned towards the American who now parked himself in front of the entrance into the bus. Without a word, the paraplegic carefully leaned forward in his wheelchair before flinging himself off. Before he could hit the sharp corners of the steps, he caught the guardrails, holding himself aloof. Some his classmates behind him let out concerned gasps at such a dangerous action, but he didn't pay attention to them.

Letting out a grunt, Johnny started to slowly pull himself forward until he was the floor of the bus. Those of his classmates who were already inside gave him surprised and worried looks with some of them quickly standing up. Yet before they could even take a step towards him, he gave them a scathing glare that froze them where they stood. He hated the looks they gave him at the moment, even if they were genuinely worried, but he would be damned before he accepted their help. For the paraplegic, this was his way of proving that he wasn't simply a one trick pony and could still move around. Even if it made him look entirely pathetic.

Gritting his teeth, Johnny made his way to an empty seat before climbing into it. "Hey… are you alright, Johnny?" The crippled youth turned to his right and saw Kirishima looking at him, concern written all over his face.

"Terrific," he said sardonically. Everyone wanted looked like they wanted to say more, but the dark, smoldering look in Johnny's eyes kept them silent.

"Geeze, Johnny, tone it down it a bit before you decide to melt the bus with your laser eyes," said Gyro as he stepped into the bus with the paraplegic's now folded wheelchair. He quickly secured it in the handicap section of the bus before moving to sit down beside Johnny who was still frowning at him. "Come on. Turn that frown upside down." He then pushed his fingers upon the American's cheeks, causing a forced smile to appear. "After all, I got a special surprise for you once we get to the rescue training area."

"Oh I can't possibly wait," snorted Johnny, whacking the offending hands away from his face.

"That's the spirit, Johnny!"

The American rolled his eyes, but said nothing else as he rested his chin on a fist and watched the rest of his class quickly fill up the rest of the seats in the bus. Once everyone was buckled up, the bus started to head towards its destination.

"I generally say what's on my mind, Midoriya," Asui suddenly spoke, catching the curly haired fanboy off guard.

"Oh?! What is it, Asui?" asked Midoriya.

"Call me Tsuyu." The frog girl requested as she turned to face him. "Your quirk resembles All Might's."

As soon as he heard her words, Johnny blinked, raising his head up to stare at both Tsuyu and Midoriya. For a split second, the fanboy's face gone deathly white and he started to tremble intensely before recovering somewhat. "R-R-R-Really? Nah, I mean, I…" He tumbled over his words and to anyone else, it would seem like he was just embarrassed that he would have a power similar to his hero.

Yet Johnny could tell there was something else to Midoriya's behavior. He knew that the fanboy somehow got a Quirk, but he didn't know the details. He assumed that he found something similar to the arrowhead that granted him Tusk, but that was just him grasping at straws. Now that he thought about it, Midoriya's Quirk was definitely very similar to All Might's, right down to the famous _Smash_ he used during the entrance exam. Suddenly Johnny's eyes widened as a growing suspicion crossed his mind. " _But's impossible… there's no way someone could…"_

"Hold up, Tsuyu," said Kirishima, interrupting Johnny's thoughts as he turned to face the red head. "All Might doesn't get hurt though. They're already different that way."

" _He's has a point… But…"_

"But that sort of simple strength-enhancing quirk is awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with it!" The sharp toothed boy then raised an arm up high for all to see. Within a mere second the flesh hardened, giving a rockier texture without actually turning to stone. "Not like my hardening. I'm good in a fight, but it's really boring."

"I think it's pretty neat though," Midoriya assured him, taking the opportunity to take the conversation away from him. "Your quirk's more than enough if you wanna go pro."

"Pro! But don't forget that heroes also have to worry about popular appeal!"

"My Navel Laser is both strong and cool," inputted Aoyama, giving his classmates a _dazzling_ smile as he joined the conversation. "Perfect for a pro."

"As long as you don't blow up your own stomach!" Ashido pointed out, to which the sparkling blonde's face fell at her words.

"Look at this way, Aoyama," said Gyro, his signature grin on his face. "If you do blow up your stomach, then maybe you can fire your laser out your mouth. BLAAARGH!"

Everyone gave him flat looks while Johnny merely pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I really wonder what goes through your head, Gyro," he said.

"Why, all these awesome jokes, Johnny!"

"Right. That's totally it…"

"You guys want to talk strong and cool?" asked Kaminari from his seat next to Aoyama. He pointed to a certain spikey haired blonde and then at the white and red haired boy sitting in the back of the bus. "That'd be Todoroki and Bakugo."

Bakugo blinked at being suddenly addressed before clicking his tongue and stared out the window. Todoroki didn't even grace his classmates with a look.

"But Bakugo's so unhinged. He'll never become popular." Tsuyu said so bluntly that Midoriya spluttered uncontrollably while Johnny, who went back to looking out the window, let out a chuckle.

"What'd you say frog-face?!" roared Bakugo, standing up and gripping the guardrails as he glared at Tsuyu.

"See."

"We've only barely started socializing and already you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality." Kaminari grinned even as Bakugo's death glare at him intensified.

"Oh, not bad, Kaminari," complimented Gyro. "Needs a bit more work, but still not bad at all."

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Vocabulary. How about I pound you?!" Bakugo demanded as he trembled in rage. He then turned his gaze towards the Italian jockey. "And don't think I forgot what you did to me in the Battle Training, Gold Tooth. Unless you want to me break your teeth, shut it!"

"I'm petrified beyond all belief." Gyro's smile, however, told everyone that what he just said was a total lie. This only made the explosive boy grind his teeth in frustration.

"Kacchan's getting bullied…!" Midoriya muttered out in a low tone. Johnny would've missed hearing him, if he wasn't sitting right beside the fanboy. "Who'd have thought! Guess that's U.A. for ya…!"

"There's always a first for everything," said Johnny, causing Midoriya to jolt up as he realized he muttering outload. "Trust me on that… I know the feeling…" The American's face darken for a moment, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by an energetic voice from the back of the bus.

"If we're still talking about cool and strong powers, then Johnny's Tusk is really awesome!" exclaimed Sero. "Like, you get to shoot your fingernails like they were bullets with the help of your Stand!"

"Yeah, he's just like a manly American cowboy!" Kirishima added as he gave the paraplegic a toothy grin.

"Plus it's really cute," Ashido commented. "Makes me want to pet it!"

"It's not a toy," said Johnny, giving bug-like girl a flat look just as Tusk materialized out his body before resting on his head, chiming softly.

"But you can't deny that it's adorable," Tsuyu pointed out as she watched the little pink elephant. "It's definitely going to have a certain appeal and probably going to be really popular when you go pro."

"I don't care if I'm popular or not…" huffed Johnny, causing most of his classmates to give him inquisitive looks.

"Eh?! But being popular is one of the best things a hero can have!" exclaimed Mineta as he jumped up onto his seat, staring incredulously at the paraplegic. "You get huge amounts of merchandise, have legions of fans, and all the girls that will—!"

"I'm not becoming a hero because I want to be popular, you rotten grapefruit." Johnny cut the annoying boy's rant short just as several of his female classmates sent Mineta death glares. "Besides… being popular is a waste of time and never ends well…"

"I think the top ten heroes of the world would disagree with you on that, especially All Might," joked Kaminari, but his smile soon disappeared after Johnny sent him a glare that would've drill holes in him if it could.

"You sound like you know what's it like, Johnny." Tsuyu ribbited as she turned to blankly stare at him. To the boy's growing annoyance, she wasn't the only one as her comment caused nearly everyone to turn towards the paraplegic, hungry to learn what kind of past he had. "Why did you want to become a hero anyway?"

For a moment, Johnny said nothing, simply returning the frog girl's stare with one of his own. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Midoriya giving him a sympathic look, but remained silent as the seconds dragged on. " _Thank god he knows some tact…_ " silently thought Johnny. He didn't need anyone to explain his reasons for him for why he was here nor did he feel like becoming a sad sob story at the moment. But from the earnest looks his classmates were giving him, they weren't going to stop hounding him till he gave them something.

" _Tsk_ … I came here in order to gain back what I lost." The youth then turned his head towards the window just as Tusk phased back into his body, ignoring the confused and curious looks nearly everyone gave him. Thankfully his gambit paid off. No one asked him any more questions of his personal history, though they did start to quietly mutter about what kind of past he had. Whether they were satisfied with his answer or grew bored with him, he didn't care as he simply watch the scenery pass him by.

It didn't take long before they reach their destination. The rescue training area was an incredible sight; a giant sized dome that stood out even amongst the other facilities that U.A. had offer. Yet once everyone was out of the bus and headed inside, they quickly saw why it was being used for today's training.

Inside the dome was several zones that had a different disaster theme with it. One area was a complete ruin of a city while another had nearly everything on fire. Even the flood zone had miniature whirlpools in waterpark, complete with a slide that had huge debris sliding into the main pool. It truly was the perfect place to practice rescue training. Once again, Johnny was conflicted on whether he should be impressed how the school managed to build this place or wonder how they got to funding for it.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa! Is this Universal Studios Japan!?" Gyro exclaimed as most of his classmates had similar reactions to awe inspiring sight.

"If it was, we would have been charged double before we made it pass the door," said Johnny as his eyes wandered over the many different zones in the building. Yet he paused when he saw something rather familiar. "No way… is that Slow Dancer?"

Indeed it was the appaloosa, standing beside the much younger Valkyrie as they were tied down next to a light post near the edge of the ringed center of the dome.

"Heh, told you I had a surprise for you when we got here." Gyro grinned just as the rest of their classmates noticed the horses.

"Are those horses?" asked Ojiro as he, and the rest of his classmates, finally noticed said animals.

"Hey! That's the one Johnny rode in the entrance exam!" exclaimed Kirishima as he pointed at Slow Dancer.

"And the other one belongs to Zeppeli," confirmed Tokoyami.

"But why they are here?" Hagakure asked as she waved her hands around, which almost seem like they were floating in midair due to being the only pieces of clothing, besides her shoes, that were visible on her body.

"That's what I want to know," said Johnny, giving the Italian horse racer a raised eyebrow. The spin master merely whistled innocently as the examined his fingernails. "Gyro…"

"Heh, sorry Johnny, but that's a trade secret," teased Gyro.

"They're here to help Mr. Joestar and Mr. Zeppeli in today's lesson," said an echo-tinged voice that had a very slight crackle in it. Everyone blinked for a moment, before turning to see a large astronaut standing near the stairs leading down to the special zones of the dome. "After all, in this type of training, you need to use any resource you got to overcome every disaster that exists. From floods, to landslides, to even conflagration… This is why I built this facility, to perfect the way people can help those in need. I call it the 'The Unforeseen Simulation Joint'!"

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen!" Midoriya said, looking absolutely giddy to meet another famous hero. Yet if he was happy meet the astronaut-like hero, then Uraraka was practically a trembling with excitement.

"He's a gentlemen hero who does his best work in rescue scenarios!" She said as she jumped up and down gleefully. "Ooh, I love Thirteen!"

"Settle down, little lady." The brown haired girl blinked before she, and the rest of her classmates, turned to see Mountain Tim coming up the stairs behind Thirteen. "Save some of that energy for your training. I hate to see one of my students wear themselves out before they had a chance to shine."

Uraraka flushed at his words, but giving him a nod. "Oh! Sorry, Smith Sensei…"

"You can call me Mountain Tim if you wish."

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" asked Aizawa, walking past his students to stand before the Space Hero.

"About that, Senpai…" Whatever else Thirteen had to say was lost on the students as he leaned forward and spoke in a low tone that only the messy haired teacher could hear. Yet Johnny could tell what he had say wasn't pleasant as Aizawa suddenly grimaced as if he was annoyed by something.

"The height of irrationality…" Aizawa suddenly muttered loud enough for his students to hear, causing them to give him confused looks, before he turned to face him. "Ok, so, All Might won't be here for a while. Apparently he got caught up with some villains on his way here. So only Mountain Tim, Thirteen, and I will be teaching for the rest of the day. So let's get started."

"Before we do, I have one or two points I would like to discuss," Thirteen said as he held up a hand. "Or three… or four…"

"And then a couple from me as well," Mountain Tim added with a grin.

"Get on with it already," said Johnny, not really in the mood for a skit that was almost as bad as Gyro's jokes.

"Right, sorry." Thirteen let out an embarrassed cough before holding a gloved hand. "As you know, my Quirk is called _Black Hole_. It can suck in and tear apart anything."

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters," said Midoriya while Uraraka nodded her vigorously beside him.

" _She's like a bobble head at this point,_ " thought Johnny, rolling his eyes before focusing his attention back to Thirteen.

"Indeed… However, my power could easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities. In our super-powered society, the use of Quirks, is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one. But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die."

"The same goes for Stands as well," Mountain Tim added, his eyes glancing at Johnny for a moment. "While they don't have any many restrictions on them, due to what little we know about them, it's not unlikely that a Stand can kill someone just as a quirk can. If not more so! That is why I'm here today to help teach you all how to handle Stands, what we currently know about them, and what to do when encountering a villain with one."

As soon the cowboy finished his sentence, Johnny felt a tinge of anticipation run up his spine. While the paraplegic understood the message behind Thirteen's and Mountain Tim's words, he barely paid any attention to it as his mind raced with thoughts of about what the cowboy might know about Stands. Particularly if he knew anything about the arrowhead that gave him his power. Ever since he got his Stand, he barely gave it any thought due his training for the entrance exam. Now, however, he wanted to know more. No, he _needed_ to know more. If the arrowhead could grant him something that was considered miraculous like the Spin, then perhaps, if only by a slim chance, it could grant him his true desire.

Johnny's thoughts soon came back to the present conversation when he notice Thirteen giving the cowboy a solemn nod before turning to face his class once more. "During Aizawa's physical fitness test, you came to learn your own hidden potential. Through All Might's Battle Training, you experienced the danger that your respective quirks can pose to others… This class will show you a new perspective. You will learn how to utilize your quirks, and Stand, to save lives. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people. As _heroes_. That's all! Thank you for listening."

"Heh, you always know how put the kids in a good mood, Thirteen." Mountain Tim grinned as most of the students energetically applauded the Space Hero's speech. "Now then, the schedule will start out like this. We'll perform Rescue Training first to give you all a feel of things with how the USJ works and later we'll dive right into Stand awareness. However that doesn't mean Aizawa or I will be left out of teaching you on how to save lives. So get ready! We'll start—"

Suddenly he paused midsentence, his expression becoming tense as menacing air filled the dome. He and Aizawa both then turned towards the center of the disaster dome, confusing their students in the process. Johnny, who was the closest to the stairs that led down to the center, at first didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but his eyes went wide when something abruptly appeared near the huge fountain in the middle of the circle.

It was a small, black hole. It slowly grew till finally something emerge from within the dark swirling void.

It was a grey haired man with a disembodied hand attached to his face.

"What the hell…?" Johnny muttered just as Aizawa turned sharply to face his students.

"Huddle up and don't move!" He ordered sharply, causing everyone to give him confused looks, not understanding what was going on. Yet after what he seen, Johnny had an idea that sent a chill down his spine. "Thirteen, Mountain Tim! Protect the students!"

Suddenly the black void grew once more till it looked like a gateway to hell. From it, dozens upon dozens of people, all of them wearing distinctive and intimidating gear, came forth. All of them giving off a menacing, bloodthirsty aura that would have caused the paraplegic to take a step back if he could walk. One word came to mind that described the intruders as they continue to pour forth, but it wasn't he who voiced it.

"Don't move! Those are villains!" said Aizawa, pulling down his goggles as he prepared for battle.

Johnny's face quickly twisted into an expression of alarm as he gripped his wheelchair tightly. He heard his classmates behind him giving sharp, fearful gasps, but he barely paid attention to them as his focus was on the growing number of villains. Yet at the very back of his mind, a part of him curse himself for he knew this was somehow his doing. That fate was punishing once again for hoping for something better when he was still stained with the blood of his sins…

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki couldn't help feeling ecstatic as he stood within the so called _impregnatable_ fortress that was U.A. For right now, at this very moment, he would fulfill his dream and see the Symbol of Peace killed by his very hands. Or at least by the trump cards he brought with him. However, when he looked left and right, there was no legendary hero to be found. Where was the final boss? He brought his raiding party and there was no pay off for him and his playmates to enjoy.

"Thirteen, Mountain Tim, and Eraser Head, is it…?" The black swirling mass that was Kurogiri said as he peered across the dome and spotted the famous heroes standing protectively over their students. "According to the staff schedule I received the other day… All Might is supposed to be here…"

"Where is he…?" asked Shigaraki, growing impatient as he scratched his neck, causing faint lines to appear on his pale skin, while the other hand slipped into his messy light-grey hair. "We've come all this way and brought so many playmates… All Might… The Symbol of Peace… is he here?" This was beyond irritating, infuriating even. How was he was supposed to fulfill his goal and destroy the so call _Symbol of Peace_ if the man in question wasn't here?

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He remembered how some final bosses in his RPG videogames needed to be coaxed out of their hideouts in order to initiate their fights. And what better way of drawing out someone who was a champion of _justice_ than crushing those he valued the most? "I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?" He felt his bloodlust skyrocket as he said those words, he could practically taste the fear oozing off his prey up near the entrance of the USJ.

"…Where is Gyro Zeppeli?" asked a voice beside Shigaraki, causing the light-grey haired boy to grimace. Of all the people he invited to be in his party, _this guy_ was someone he disliked. Especially when the man had to be persuaded with both a cash reward for coming with them and fulfilling his obsession over some student Shigaraki couldn't care less about. He was also quite rude and didn't show him the proper respect he deserved! It was frustrating and made him so angry! However, his master insisted that he be brought along. And as much as he hated to admit it, Shigaraki couldn't deny the man's particularly destructive skills.

"Ah, you speak of the Italian horse jockey?" asked Kurogiri before Shigaraki could even say a single word. Which was fine for him. The less he had to deal with the man the better. "As you requested I done a little research and I can confirm he is among the students here today."

"Good…" said the man as he turned to peer across the USJ before pointing at the ruined zone. "Send him there. I'll deal with him there."

"It will take some time to single him out, especially with three heroes guarding—"

"Just send the rest to random locations, Kurogiri, I don't care which," Shigaraki said as his red eyes stared at the heroes trying to rally their students. Though he noticed Eraser Head looking ready to charge right at them. "Send the Zeppelin kid, or whatever his name is, to where our friend wants him to be and then just throw the kids to different zones for the rest of our party to play with. After all, it would be a shame if they didn't get some fun in our little raid."

"Of course, Shigaraki." Kurogiri bowed politely to him before allowing the black veil around him to swallow him up. The rude man then left without a word, already heading to the ruined zone. Yet before he was out of sight, Shigaraki called out to him.

"Don't forget our deal, _Mr. Terrorist_. Once All Might shows up, you'll be helping us kill him." The man didn't say a word, but he did give him an unenthusiastic wave. Shigaraki felt his fingers twitch towards his neck, but he refrained from giving into the temptation to scratch it. There will be time for dealing with that infuriating man later.

Yet as soon as they were was gone, something nickered loudly not too far away from him. Turning his head to the right, Shigaraki was surprised to find two horses tied down to a light post, looking frantic as some of his villains got close to them. " _Hmm, I wonder why the heroes brought them here?"_ he thought silently. Sure, he knew that Mountain Tim rode a horse, but why bring two just for one hero?

Suddenly something flicked from the corner of his eye. He turned his attention back to his original goal before noticing the hero, Eraser Head, jumping down the stairs to meet them. Pushing the horses out his mind, the white haired youth watched as his villainous underlings formed up and prepared to meet the shaggy looking hero. Those with long ranged Quirk prepared to open fire, but they flinched as their powers suddenly left them. They didn't have a chance to even twitch before three of them were on the ground and quite unconscious from getting their heads smashed together by the scruffy-looking man.

As his teammates quickly realized just _who_ they were dealing with, trying desperately to stop the one-sided beat down, Shigaraki felt his temper starting to rise. "He's good at hand-to-hand combat and those goggles hide his eyes, so we don't know whose Quirk he's canceling." He started to scratch his neck once again as Eraserhead continued to pulverize his teammates. "Even a whole mob of us isn't slowing him down… I see. I hate _Pro Heroes_. Ordinary villains didn't stand a chance." It was infuriating to see how useless the members of his league were, but at the same time, he couldn't really blame them. After all, they weren't the _real_ core of his raiding party.

Shigaraki then blinked when Eraserhead did something rather particular. After tossing another villain around like a rag doll, he used his special bands to tear apart the rope that was holding down the two horses. As soon as their bonds were cut, the animals fled the fight before they became literal dead meat.

"Huh… I wonder why he did that?" He admitted he was a little intrigued by the heroic action, but ultimately he didn't really care. Especially when he felt an overwhelming, menacing presence step up beside him. Letting a grin slowly form underneath his _father_ , the white haired youth couldn't wait till the main event to begin. For now, he'll entertain himself by playing with the hero who was making a mockery of his League of Villains.

* * *

Johnny couldn't believe how easily Aizawa was mowing down the villains. Sure his Quirk was impressive, but the American was surprised by just how good he was. All the while being out numbered nearly ten to one!

"Hey, Johnny!" yelled Gyro. "Stop spacing out already and move it!"

Turning his attention back to his class, Johnny didn't argue as he followed their example and head towards the exit with Thirteen leading the way and Mountain Tim trailing at the end. He felt a bit ashamed leaving Slow Dancer behind, hoping that she'd somehow make it through this, but he wasn't going to risk getting his head caved in by some villain. At least not yet anyway.

"As soon as everyone is evacuated out of the USJ, I'm heading back to help Aizawa!" said Mountain Tim, his once cheerful voice replaced by deathly seriousness. "Thirteen, you need to—"

"I'm sorry, but I won't allow that," said a voice just as a swirling darkness appeared right in front of everyone. Johnny's eyes widened, pulling his wheelchair to a halt just as two menacing eyes formed within the black mass. It was just his luck that even their escape wasn't easy. "Greetings. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but… Today, we come here to U.A. High School—this bastion of heroism… to end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace."

The paraplegic felt a shiver went down his spine at the villain's words. " _Kill All Might?"_ the words echoed within his mind. The idea sounded ludicrous, if not laughable. Despite his lack of knowledge for heroes, Johnny knew that All Might was the best of the best. There was no way any villain could beat him.

And yet the villain's words caused him to hesitate. They were confident, with no hint of false bravado in them. Like he was stating a simple fact that All Might was going die today. It was as if the villain believed every word he said.

"We were under the impression that All Might would be here today…" The Villain continued to speak while Johnny's classmates all grew tense beside him. "But… It seems his schedule was revised? Well… No matter. My role remains unchanged."

"You know, for a villain, you talk way too much." Johnny blinked at those words just as something flashed past him. A hole formed in the dark, swirling mist as Mountain Tim's rope-like fist flew into its side. Yet he wasn't done as Johnny noticed something in the cowboy's hand. A faint click was heard before a loud bang went off from Mountain Tim's revolver. Two more holes formed in the outer edge of the mist, just as the villain twisted his body around to avoid getting a third hole. Yet to everyone's shock the _wounds_ quickly disappeared as if nothing happened in the first place.

"Well… that's something you don't see every day…" Mountain Tim said in a tight voice as he pulled his separated hand back into his body.

Suddenly a Steel Ball flew past the cowboy's head before submerging itself into the black mass that was the villain's body. Again the villain didn't seem to flinch as the metallic sphere landed a few feet behind him. Yet that wasn't the only attack he was about to receive. Kirishima rushed forward before sweeping a leg at the villain's _head_ while Bakugo charged with an explosion that was aimed at the chest.

"Betcha didn't say that coming!" roared the red head, his body hardening up just as the mist-like villain's body started form up once more.

Yet before it could finish the process, Johnny decided to finish him off. Pushing himself forward and raising a hand, the paraplegic shot several nail-bullets at the villain. More holes appeared in the dark void, but a sharp _ding_ came as the last nail-bullet was suddenly deflected into the ground, causing a hole to appear. " _What the hell? Did I actually get him?"_ Johnny thought silently, but he was soon proven wrong when the black mist reformed once more.

"That _was_ close, especially after that last barrage…" Despite his words, the villain's voice was calm and collective as he stared menacingly at the students. "Yes… Students though you may be, you are the best of the best."

"No get back!" Thirteen suddenly yelled out, a raised and ready to use his dangerous Quirk.

"Move back, kids!" ordered Mountain Tim, stepping forth with a lasso ready to ensnare the villain.

" _Begone_!" roared the villain, the black mist now expanding in size before surging forth to encompass several of Johnny's classmates. The youth heard Mountain Tim curse in their native English as he tried to pull his students away from the foul, black mass, but he too was quickly encompassed his entire body.

"Look out, Johnny!" said Gyro, running over to him and grabbing ahold of his wheelchair, but it was too late. Johnny barely even had a moment to struggle as the dark mist soon swallowed him up.

* * *

The darkness had only lasted a second, but as soon as it was over, the first thing Johnny noticed was the rush of air flying pass him. Opening his eyes, he soon realized that he was soon high up in the sky and quickly heading to what looked like the ruin zone of the USJ. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed as he squirmed through the air, trying desperately to think of something to save his life before he became a human sized pancake on the floor or get skewered by some rebar.

Suddenly he felt something grab onto him, hugging him in a tight embrace. For a split second, Johnny turned his head around to see that it was Gyro. "Hang on, Johnny!" yelled the Italian, as he grabbed ahold of a Steel Ball. Without wasting a second, he threw the metallic sphere downwards.

Whipping his head back to the floor, Johnny watched as the Steel Ball slammed into a thick branch of a dead tree that stood out amongst the rubble. As the green orb spinned intensely, the limb bended backwards till it looked like a skeletal hand, ready to catch the two youths who continued to come ever closer to the ground.

Suddenly Johnny felt himself being flipped over in midair. It was only a second later that the Italian let out a sharp gasp as they landed on dead branch. The paraplegic also felt the air rush out of his lungs after the initial jolt from the landing. Slowly raising his head up, he saw that several branches broke off the dead limb and sharp crack along the bark. It was a miracle that that the whole thing didn't break apart from their weight, but he guessed that the Steel Ball must have also reinforced it.

"Gyro… you alright?" Johnny asked after he regained his breath.

"Just… peachy…" groaned Gyro as he leaned his back onto a branch. Carefully turning his head around, Johnny saw that the Italian's skin stretch and harden in certain areas. In the blonde haired jockey's hands was his other Steel Ball, faintly spinning for a moment before coming to a complete stop as its owner gripped it tightly. "God damn… that hurt like hell…" He then leaned his head up before giving his pupil a grin. "Still, the goddess of luck must be smiling on us today, Johnny! What are the chances that we would land on the only tree around here?"

Johnny let out a mirthless snort at that before pushing himself into an upright position. He then spotted something not too far away from him, causing a grimace to slowly appear on his face. It was his Wheelchair. Or rather what was left of it as several pieces were bent into many different angles while both wheels were a busted mess. "Dammit… just had that replaced…"

Gyro gave him a confused look before turning to look at the ruined wheelchair. "Well, at least it was the chair and not—"

He was cut off when a boney spike suddenly impaled itself into a branch just beside the Italian's head, nearly missing his ear. Turning his head to where it came from, Johnny saw several people all in strange costumes heading straight for him and Gyro. All of them having a murderous gleam in their eyes.

The two youths scrambled out of the tree just as several more spikey and other sharp objects tore apart the dead branch. Letting out a grunt as he landed, Johnny pushed himself up just as Gyro threw one of his Steel Balls at the arm of huge man with a white skull mask and had several spikes coming out of his arms. The metallic ball connected with the forearm, causing the villain to let out a scream as his muscles twisted uncontrollably. Suddenly a spike shot of his arm and into the leg of another fiendish-looking man, causing a high pitched screech to escape his lips as he was pinned to the floor.

Yet as the Gyro readied his other Steel Ball, a gust of air threw him on his back. He let out a curse before rolling away from a massive, robotic fist that caused the floor to crack part, forming a miniature fissure. Jumping to his feet, Gyro caught his Steel Ball as it returned to him before sidestepping a whip-like tail. He then threw the Spinning steel at the ground in front of the villains, kicking large chunks of rubble up at the villains. Some of them let out screams as a few of the more jagged pieces of concrete impaled their limbs. As for the rest, however, they merely let out grunts as they shielded their faces while charging right at the blonde haired youth.

Seeing that they were solely focused on Gyro, Johnny raised a star covered hand and pointed it at one of the villains. He took a deep breath as he aimed for a villain with bug-like wings, but paused when he caught a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise up, the paraplegic rolled to the right just as rebar club slammed down where he once was.

"Should have stayed still, kid," said a villain with huge arms that didn't match any other part of his body. Yet before he could say anything else, Johnny shot a nail-bullet right through his cheeks. Blood and teeth escaping the disproportionate-looking man's mouth as he howl in pain. The American paid little heed to the man's screams as he shot another nail into the man's right leg.

As the villain collapsed to the floor in pain, Johnny started to turn back to his friend, but he let out a gasp as he felt a boot kick him in his side. Panting, he looked up and saw another criminal with two black, curly ram horns sticking out his head while his legs were curly like springs. Raising a leg, Johnny watched as springs coiled together as they were raised over his head, looking ready to pop his head open like a melon.

" _Like hell I'm going to let that happen!_ " thought Johnny as he desperately raised a hand towards the foul man. Yet before either the paraplegic or the villain could even twitch, something slammed in the spring-legged man. The coiled legs sprang forth as its owner fell the side, nearly missing its victim's head as it smashed into the ground, leaving a small indent.

Blinking in surprise, Johnny looked up to see Kirishima, his entire body hardened to fine points as he stood over him. Yet he wasn't alone. Blasting forth like a flaming comet, Bakugo slammed his boots into the head of a villain that was attacking Gyro before flipping backwards to blast another one while in midair.

"You alright, Johnny?" asked the red haired youth as he stood protectively over his classmate.

"Of course, I'm alright. That's why I'm on the floor at the moment." Johnny said sarcastically. Kirishima winced at that, but the American didn't pay attention to him as he watched both Bakugo and Gyro jump back to join the two of them. The remaining the villains who weren't incapacitated surrounded the four students, all looking menacing and blood thirsty.

"Well, this is quite the Mexican standoff, isn't it?" said Gyro, his signature grin splitting his face as he gripped a Steel Ball, letting it build up its rotation in his hand.

"So wait, if we're the good and they're the bad," said Kirishima as he pointed at the bad guys, "who's the ugly?"

"Bakugo, maybe?" Gyro shrugged, causing the blonde to turn to glare at him.

"What the hell was that, Gold Tooth?!" he roared, not paying attention to the villains even as one of them tried to sneak up behind him. Yet before the scoundrel could plunge a knife into his back, the spiky haired boy casually reached out and grabbed the man's head before slamming him down with a mini explosive burst. Bakugo's eyes never strayed from Gyro. "Keep making remarks like that and I'm going to make you wish you were this guy."

"Will you guys give it a rest already," Johnny said as he glared at both blondes, before turning his attention back to the villains. His eyes burning once again with the dark flame of determination. "Let's deal with these guys first before they decide to actually get smart and attack us all at once." He then raised a hand with a nail already starting to spin just as the villains started to encroach upon them.

"Heh, sounds like a manly plan to me," Kirishima said as he hardened his body once more.

"As long as I get to pretend I'm 'The Man with No Name'," said Gyro as he cocked his arm, readied to throw his Steel Ball at any moment.

" _Tch_. Just stay out of my way!" roared Bakugo as he jumped forth like a Berserker. With that single action, the four students fought for their lives against League of Villains.

* * *

"Hmm, they're holding themselves up quite well," Mountain Tim said he watched his students face down villains from several meters away. At his feet were dozens of other criminals, all having multiple bruises along their bodies and some having faces so swollen that one would be mistaken for them to be part of their quirks. He was initially worried what could have happen to the rest of his students after they were sucked up by that black mist, but after he finish beating up his ambushers and spotting some of his students from afar, his fears were quickly put to rest. Especially after seeing Johnny Joestar effectively beat someone who was ten-times his size and without his wheelchair. He had to admit his Stand was rather impressive, but the boy still needed some work in the long run. "Well, I guess I wasted enough time with you lot. Time to go help my students."

Yet before the cowboy hero took a step, he saw another man not too far away from him. He looked to be a young man, perhaps in his mid-twenties, but that wasn't the most notable thing about him. His skin was a sickly grey, with black hair tied into dreadlocks except for a few curly strands that stood out of a red hat that sat on his head. There were blue and white striped paint on his lips and underneath his eyes and several stylish tattoos of clocks covering his skin. A net-like veil covered his face as a red vest adorned his chest with matching shorts and boots. Interestingly, he also wore what looked like steel sheets covering his chest.

He was an odd looking man to be sure, but the fact that he was walking directly towards his students told Mountain Tim that he was just another villain.

Without a moment's hesitation, the cowboy quickly climbed over several piles of rubble before jumping in front of the odd-looking man with his revolver pointed directly at him. "Hold it right there, buddy," he said casually as he placed a hand on the back of his head. "I take it you're not the janitor of this place. So why would you be here, hmm?"

The man stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, eyeing the gun pointed at him. "… I'm looking for Gyro Zeppeli," said the man.

"Looks like we have an idiot who doesn't know how to converse. Don't you know that you'll fail the test for being here at U.A. if you don't introduce yourself first? Loser." Yet as he said that, Mountain Tim's mind raced as he wondered just what this guy wanted with his student. A personal vendetta maybe?

The man ignored him for a moment, peering over his shoulder to see the students fighting against the other villains. "Ah, there he is. If you excuse me, I'm going now…" With that said, the man casually disregarded the cowboy's gun and step around him.

Mountain Tim felt an eyebrow twitch at such a casual dismissal from the villain. Just who did this guy think he was? "Hey! Don't you mess with me or my students!" He then grabbed ahold of the man's neck and yanked him back. But a sudden ripping sound caused him to pause. Looking at this hand, he saw in his grasp what look like the man's grey flesh with a few pieces of hair sticking out of it. The cowboy's eyes widen in surprise before shifting them back to where he grabbed the man.

Underneath the dead-grey skin was a dark blue color, as if this was the man's true flesh. The villain didn't seem to notice as he took another step forward, but stopped turn his head back to the cowboy hero. "Oh yes… Just a warning, don't let go of my skin… I'm distancing myself a little bit. It's dangerous if you spread your fingers…"

Confused by the man's polite words, Mountain Tim looked back down at the skin within his grasp. Yet he felt a cold sweat start to drip down the side of his head when he saw what look like little clocks forming from the dead flesh. Despite sensing an ominous aura from them, the cowboy let go of the flesh in shock.

"Ooo, now you done it." Mountain Tim looked up to see the man already several feet away from him. "I told you not to spread your fingers. After touching my body…" He then let out a shrug before continuing onward. "I won't allow anyone from _my_ _government_ to become a hero. I, Oyecomova, will have you dead, Gyro Zeppeli!"

Whatever else he had to say was lost on the cowboy as he noticed two things. The first was the ghostly arm of a robed figure draping over the odd man's shoulder. The second was that the tiny clocks suddenly shooting up in the air. Before he could even twitch, even think, a mighty explosion erupted from them, engulfing his body in a fiery blaze that sent him scattering apart.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Short note this time around, but I got to say I had a lot of fun making this chapter around. And before anyone points out that I was suppose to do my RWBY X Bloodborne chapter, yes I was. But I kept getting distracted by how much hype My Hero Academia is giving off, in both the Manga and the Anime. Like, it's been inspiring me to continue on with this story. So much so, I will start working on the next chapter soonish. Speaking of which, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was going to shorten it down, but I realized that some bits couldn't be cut out since they are needed for both Midoriya's plot as well Johnny's.**

 **By the way, I'm going to start explaining the references that go along with the titles for each chapter for now on. As you probably noticed, all chapters are titled after songs. As for this chapter's title, it's a reference to the Song "Blooming Villain" which from the popular game, Persona 5. Which I thought was fitting since we get the introduction to two villains, one "blooming" as it were and one who is already in bloom.**

 **As for next chapter, it will be the Oyecomova vs. the students of Class 1-A. It will have some stuff from the original fight in Steel Ball Run, but will be mostly original due to the fact that their "play area" is a lot crowded and Kirishima and Bakugo being there to fight against him. And don't think that 4 against 1 will be an easy fight. Oyecomova isn't feared for nothing after all!**

 **On a side note: For those wondering about more original content for this story, don't worry. I already have plans for an original arc after the USJ/first villain arc and also several other original pieces of plot for this story that will blend well with the setting of My Hero Academia!**

 **Also! I have something I think you all might in enjoy! I commissioned a picture of Johnny Joestar in his hero costume! Unfortunately I couldn't figure out how to link it here in the Author's note, since it keeps giving me weird stuff. But if you look up njack46 on deviant art, or Johnny Joestar, The Hero, on deviantart, then you should be able to find. If you guys know how to link effectively here in chapter, tell me and I'll post the link in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, time Midoriya's Stats!**

 **Izuku "Deku" Midoriya**

 **Quirk: One For All: This Quirk was passed down onto him by All Might and has the combined strength and powers of the previous wielders of it. With it, Midoriya can use devastating power at super fast speeds, but currently he's not used to the sheer power behind his new quirk, leaving him feel the backlash of it more often than not. But once he gets the hang of it, he will be a true successor to the Symbol of Peace.**

 **Power: 1/5 (5/5 when using One For All)**

 **Speed: 1/5 (5/5 when using One For All)**

 **Technique: 4/5**

 **Intelligence: 4/5**

 **Cooperativeness: 5/5**

 **Now for the review responses!**

 **betsybugaboo: Thank you for kind words, and a pun that would have impressed Gyro, and I hope to keep impressing you in the future!**

 **Sir Godot: I tried the best I could with that chapter, with how each character would have reacted in that situation, while keeping things rather simple, but I was pleased with how it came out. Thank you for your support!**

 **kerrowe: That's probably it. When you reread something and then see something similar, you kind have to do a double take! :P**

 **TheLunaticChild: I hope you enjoyed today's STANDO USER for this chapter! :P**

 **saitama1155: Johnny will get his other acts later down the story and as for the corpse, I already said it will not show up in this story.**

 **odflou: Thank you for support! As for the gore and death, trying to slowly work that in as with My Hero Academia is slowly becoming more mature by each arc.**

 **The Infamous Man: Thanks again TIM for your support! I already responded to your review, but I, again, can't express enough how much I value your reviews for my story and I hope to continue to please everyone with it.**

 **Jajo Camello: Thank you for your kind words and yes, I'm trying to work hard on eliminating grammar errors in this story. As for Diego... Well, I don't want to spoil you all with talking about him. But I will say, expect to see him down the line later.**

 **Carcinoma: We'll see what the future has in store for future ships!**

 **Guest #1: Already have a code name in mind for Johnny, but thanks for the ideas.**

 **Guest #2: Again, we'll see what the future holds for who gets to date who in this story.**

 **Lawless: First off, I have to thank you for your review as it was intriguing to read and very helpful to me. However, I must point out something about the previous chapter's fight. While I could have gone all out for originality for Johnny and Gyro using their powers in sync with their teammates or pair them up with other students, I concluded it wouldn't make much sense from a story stand point. By which I mean, that the students, (barring Johnny, Gyro, and Midoriya), don't know each other or their powers that well so they wouldn't be able to effectively combine their skills together to fight against their opponents. Johnny and Gyro could have, but they were on separate teams while Midoriya's Quirk doesn't go with Tusk. Another reason is also because each student's personality. For example: Johnny is stubborn, depressed, and very irritable. Basically he's not buddy-buddy with anyone, except with maybe Gyro and Midoriya since they know his shruggles better than most. So Johnny wouldn't really accepted Uraraka's help whether she offered it or not due to him seeing that she was taking pity on him. This is also why Bakugo flat out ignored Ida and Gyro in favor of trying to taking down Midoriya. Taking in the fact that they all new to fighting opponents, except for Gyro, then it's not a surprise why they acted the way they did during the meat of the battle from the last chapter.**

 **Now could they work together? Of course they can, but as of right now, they still have a long way to go before they all become effective working together and fighting together. As for your other questions, about Stain and Shinso, I will simply say that their views about Johnny will be interesting to say the least. Again, thank you for your criticism!**

 **StoopKid241: Welp, I hope you like Mountain Tim in this chapter if you liked me mentioning him in the last chapter! :P As for your question about the Plot, unfortunately since the setting is the My Hero Academia universe, it will be least about the Steel Ball Run Race, which will be barely get an actual mention. However, it will have key themes from it, of course, and also have cameos from the part as well similar plots to the events from Part 7. But for the most part, this story will be a mix of originality and My Hero Academia coupled with important themes from Part 7 of Jojo. As for your question on Part 7 characters, I think Mountain Tim speaks for itself on whether or not some of them will be appearing! :P Thanks for your kind words!**

 **darkmist111: Thank you for your support! And don't worry, more original content will be coming soon! Also I'll give that webcomic a look when I can!**

 **Welp that's about it for review responses! Thank you for all reading this story and I hope you all have a nice day!**

 **And don't forget: Go Beyond Yourself! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos!**


	7. Oyecomova

**I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or My Hero Academia.**

 **Please read the Author's note when you can!**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Oyecomova**

* * *

Dust exploded everywhere as Bakugo unleashed a fiery barrage at the villains, sending them flying along with the dirty specks. Cracks formed into already ruined walls and crumbling support beams as the lowlifes were smashed against them. Some fell unconscious the moment they hit the hard concrete. Those who didn't tried to stand up, but soon found either a harden fist to the face, a Steel Ball to the gut, or a nail-bullet impeding itself in their limbs. Sometimes it would be all three for those very unlucky few who were too slow to react to the onslaught.

At first the villains had an air of true arrogant malice as they outnumbered the four youths. It had only taken a minute before they were doing everything they could to prevent getting curb-stomped. They had tried simply rushing the students, but Bakugo quickly taught them where they stood in terms of power. Those who were the first to suffer his wrath were still twitching on the ground, smelling of crispy smoke.

Some villains tried to flank them with long-ranged Quirks, but before they could take a shot, Gyro's Steel Ball would quickly collide with their skulls. Kirishima acted as the vanguard alongside Bakugo, protecting his classmates with his harden body before beating down anyone who dared got close to them.

More often than not, Johnny was the one who received most of Kirishima's protection. Much to his great annoyance and irritation. For once Johnny felt no anger at someone like the redhead covering him during most of the skirmish. In fact he couldn't really blame him since Kirishima was giving it his all to make sure no one died at the moment. Plus at the moment he had no time for wounded pride getting the better of him. One wrong move and his head would be missing from his shoulders or worst.

However, what truly made his blood boil was the villains.

Despite the fact that they were getting thrashed, they still tried to gain up on Johnny due to the fact that he was disabled. That he was most _vulnerable._ The most _pathetic and weakest_ out of the four young students. From an objective stand point, it made sense to attack the one who was technically the _weakest_ of a group in order to facture and disorganize the whole. But it still pissed him off!

Grinding his teeth in frustration and growing fury, Johnny let loose nail-bullets right and left, taking satisfaction with each downed villain.

The pile of unconscious villains at the students' feet soon piled up until finally there were none left standing. The four students panted and huffed as they stood amongst the defeated lowlifes, but in the end, they were the ones triumphant.

"Whew… That's all of 'em," Kirishima said as he let go of the shirt of a villain pipe-like extrusions coming out of his sides.

"Buncha mooks," commented Bakugo as he threw one unconscious villain onto the floor.

"Yeah… but there sure were a lot of them," said Gyro as he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow, turning his gaze around to see just how many villains they had defeated.

"True, but if they are all this weak… why even attack U.A. at all?" Johnny panted as he pushed up against a broken slab. "If they guys lost to us, lost to kids, do they really think they could stand a chance against real heroes?"

"Don't know, but we should hurry and help the others!" Kirishima wiped his face as he turned to his classmates. "If we're here, I bet everyone else is also still in the USJ! I'm worried about the guys who don't really have ways to attack! Besides, while these guys might be weak, there still could be a lot of them around!"

"That sounds like a plan," agreed Gyro. "If we can get back to the entrance then we could deal with the rest of the villains and call for back up."

"Thirteen Sensei's probably got his hands full since we rushed ahead like that. Not to mention Mountain Tim Sensei was probably sent somewhere as well since we he also got up in that black mist. None of this would've happen if we'd let our Sensei deal with that mist guy by themselves. As men we've got to take responsibility…"

"If that's what you guys want, then go on ahead." Everyone blinked as Bakugo cracked his knuckles, his eyes burning with a passionate fire. "I'm gonna beat that warp gate guy to a pulp!"

"Huh?!"

"Bakugo, I know you think you're the most badass guy in the world, but you do realize that none of could touch that guy, right?" Gyro pointed out as he cracked his neck. "Nothing we did to him even scratched him!"

"Yeah, normal attacks don't work on him!" Kirishima agreed after recovering from his initial shock of Bakugo's sudden declaration. "I can't believe you're pulling that immature crap at a time like this…"

"No, we did get him," said Johnny, causing the rest of his classmates to blink before turning to face him. "Remember when I shot at him with my nail-bullets? All but one shot made holes in that mist."

"What's your point, Johnny?" asked Gyro. "The holes closed up almost immediately."

"If would let me finish, you would know that the last nail-bullet hit something _other_ than the mist." Johnny snarked as his mentor stared at him for a moment before his eyes rounded like saucers.

"You don't mean…!"

"That misty bastard's _real_ body is simply hiding in the mist," concluded Bakugo, looking surprisingly calm as he crossed his arms together. "Makes sense since if he truly was made out of mist, he wouldn't have dodged our attacks at all."

"Well that doesn't change the fact that we need to get back to the others right now."

"No, we need to go for that bastard. He's how these punks are getting around. Bring him down, and they'll have nowhere to run! And it's not like I don't have a way to beat him… Besides, if all they're sending us are these idiots," he pointed a thumb at the pile of villains, "we should be fine."

Johnny scratched the back of his neck before finally deciding to throw in his two cents. "I'm with Bakugo on this one." His three classmates all paused for a moment before Gyro and Kirishima gave him looks of disbelief.

"Eh? Did you actually agree with him?" asked Kirishima, tilting his head slightly as if his pupil had something taboo.

"No, I was simply muttering to myself out loud like a lunatic." Johnny rolled his eyes while the color of red-head's cheeks quickly matched his hair. "While Bakugo is a prideful loudmouth—"

"What was that, you—!

"However!" Johnny cut off the wild haired youth before he let loose another rant. "I do believe that he has the right idea. If we take down that mist guy, then everyone will have an easier time dealing with the villains."

The fury in Bakugo's eyes quickly dimmed, though not entirely gone, as he stared at the cripple who returned his gaze. For a moment none of them said anything as both Gyro and Kirishima watched the two from the sidelines. " _Tch_. Don't have to repeat my damn words. Whether you guys agreed with me or not, I'm still going after that warp gate bastard."

"…You two are sure calm all of a sudden." Kirishima said in an awed tone as he stared both Johnny and Bakugo.

"I'm always calm!" Bakugo snarled at the redhead, mini explosions popping to life in his hands.

"Ah, there it is."

"I'm really starting to think you're bipolar, Bakugo," Gyro grinned.

"Whatever!" Bakugo spun around and started to walk away. "I'm outta—"

A roaring explosion cut off whatever else the wild blonde had to say. He quickly turned around along with his classmates to see a fiery blast rising not too far away. Several chunks of rubble flew everywhere, crushing walls and shattering already broken glass. Along with it came a shower of dust and little pebbles that rained down on the four heroes-in-training, to which they held up their arms before their eyes get gouged out by a stray rock. Some of the already ruined buildings, started to collapse under the sheer force of the sudden blast, adding more dust and flying debris to the chaos.

Thankfully nothing too big was sent directly their way, but the mere shock of such a powerful blast was able to stun them for a moment or two. " _W-What the hell?_ " thought Johnny as his mind started to catch up with what just happen. " _Did a gas pipe ignite?! No… if that was the case, it would have been closer to us, what with Bakugo throwing explosions left and right."_

Yet as the American's mind raced to find out what just happened, the dust started to settle and reveal something that caught his eye. Something familiar and drained the blood from his face till it was absolutely white as bone.

It was a severed arm. More importantly, it was the severed arm of Mountain Tim. Despite the clothing being torn apart and the pools of blood and bits of meat hanging from the arm, there was no denying that it was the cowboy's famous apparel.

"W-What?!" exclaimed Johnny, catching his classmates' attention as they turned to see what they saw. Gyro, who was the closest to the severed arm, stared at the limb in shock while Kirishima let out a horrified gasp. Even Bakugo's usual arrogance gave away to stunned shock.

Yet that wasn't all as Johnny noticed that a trail of blood led not too far away from the limb. Laying on the ground next to the entrance of a collapsed building was the scattered form of Mountain Tim. Blood pooled everywhere around his body and his clothes was smoking and burnt in several places. The most striking thing about him, however, besides most of his missing limbs, was that his lower jaw was missing from his mouth.

"Mountain Tim Sensei!" Kirishima exclaimed as he immediately started to run over to his fallen, possibly dead teacher.

"Kirishima, get back!" yelled Gyro as he took a step forward, but paused when something grabbed onto his ankle. Looking down he, and the rest of his classmates, even Kirishima who stopped in his tracks, saw that the severed arm now holding him in an iron grip, but that wasn't all as rope now stuck out of it. Blinking at the sight, all four students followed the rope back to the fallen teacher. Their eyes then went wide as the once scattered and bloody limbs now pulling themselves together by more rope until they connected back to the cowboy.

"He's alive!" All four students yelled out, relief filling them at seeing their teacher still alive.

"He must've scattered his body parts with his rope in order to survive the explosion!" Gyro deduced as he watched more of the cowboy's limbs merged back together.

Opening his eyes as he tried to push himself up, Mountain Tim tried to speak, but only garbled noises escaped his mouth. It wasn't until the lower half of his jaw came back to him was he able to speak somewhat clearly. "Stop… Gy… Gyro…" he said before spitting out a small slew of blood. "Don't… come…. This explosion…"

"Hang on, Sensei!" Kirishima said as he started to head towards the cowboy.

"Don't come any closer!" Kirishima froze before he, or anyone, could take a single step. "Get away from me! He's hiding somewhere close by!"

"Who?!" Johnny demanded as he whipped his head around frantically. If someone could do this to his teacher—a pro hero who has an impressive career fighting villains—then how were they supposed to deal with him?

"Another villain, but this one's different. He has a Stand!" This caused the blood in Johnny's veins to freeze.

" _Another… Stand User? And this one's a villain?!_ " Those words buzzed around inside Johnny's head like an agitated bee hive. His stomach suddenly felt incredibly tight and a cold sweet trailed down his spine. " _How the hell are we supposed to deal with a Stand User?! We haven't even took the self-defense lessons against them yet!_ "

Yet before his mind could fully go into panicked overdrive, something flickered from the corner of his eye. Turning his to the right, Johnny's eyes widen as he noticed a strange pale man with a red cap crouching down in a cloud of dust behind Gyro. He was also reaching towards the eccentric jockey's hand. It only took a split second for the young paraplegic to connect the dots before a spike a fear filled his entire body.

"He's right behind you Gyro!" he yelled out just as the villain's hands was about a foot away from his friend's.

As the others all whipped their heads around to pale man, Mountain Tim roared, "Don't let him touch you! Run away!"

Gyro didn't need any further encouragement as he jumped forward, a Steel Ball appearing in his right hand, just as the villain swiped at him.

"Man, that cowboy… What the hell is up with his body?" The pale man complained loudly before rolling away from an explosive fist aimed at his head.

"Hold still, damn you!" Bakugo roared as he smashed his fist into the floor, dirt and tiny pebbles of concrete flying everywhere. He took a step forward, but was halted when Mountain Tim's disembodied hand grab ahold of his leg in a firm grip.

"Stop Bakugo! If you take another step, he'll kill you!" Mountain Tim shouted as he tried to push himself off the blood smeared floor. The wild haired youth growled viciously as he ignored his teacher and tried to continue his assault, but he was held firmly in place by the cowboy. "Dammit, kid! This isn't the time for you to act like you're a one man army!"

As Mountain Tim tried to keep the willful boy under control, Gyro stared at the pale man, who merely smirked at the blonde jockey. Yet as the two glared at one another, Johnny noticed a flash of recognition appear in his mentor's eyes. " _Does Gyro know this guy_?" thought the American as the seconds started to drag on.

"You….!" said Gyro, confirming his pupil's suspicion as the pale man's smile grew devious.

"Long time no see, Gyro Zeppeli…" said the villain, placing a hand on his hip as he stood up to properly face the students of U.A.

"Dammit, Gyro! He touched you!" yelled Mountain Tim. "He brushed you with his finger!"

Johnny blinked at the cowboy's words before turning to see several tiny clocks covering the blonde jockey's hand. "What the hell…?"

"What did you to Gyro, ya jerk?!" demanded Kirishima as he glared holes in the villain.

"What are these things?" asked Gyro as he stared at the clocks warily.

"Gyro, he placed those _pins_ on you!" Mountain Tim quickly explained quickly. Though he tried to keep a calm, reassuring tone as he spoke, there was no mistaking the growing fear starting to leak out of his voice. "That's his ability! You'll explode! Hold them down so they don't fly off!"

"Huh!? What?!"

"Just hurry and hold the pins down!" Gone was any sense calmness in the cowboy's voice as he growled at his student. "It was the same with me! When the pins flew off, I exploded!"

"Dude, you're telling him…" The grey skinned villain complained in annoyance.

For a moment the students stared at their teacher and then quickly shifted their eyes to Gyro's right hand. The Italian blinked when he saw one of the little pins starting to tremble, but before it could fly off, he slammed his left hand over his right, covering tiny clocks.

"Man, so close…" The pale man pouted as he scratched the back of his neck absently.

"Don't let go of your fingers, no matter what!" Mountain Tim told Gyro. "That's the _rule_! It's like a land mine! If you let the pins fly off, you'll explode!"

"Sensei… What's going on?!" Gyro demanded as held his Steel Ball up to his face. Sweat started to drip down his brow as he took in every detail of the strange little pins on his hand. "They look like real clocks! I see about four of them. These clock-like rings are embedded in my fingers!"

"Those are the result of his Stand…." Mountain Tim blinked before pointing at the villain. "There! Look behind him! That's his Stand!"

Whipping their heads around, all four students saw something standing behind the pale villain. It resembled a man with the head of a raven with a stitched-up beak and two round, yellow discs on the sides of its head. A large, tattered pink cloak hid the rest of his body except for two purple arms with claw hands that wrapped around its user's arm. Its beak curved into a cruel smile as it stared with beady red eyes at the four students in front of it.

While the rest of his classmates stared at the Stand in shock, Johnny eyed the spirit warily. He would have had the same expressions on their faces, except that he noticed something rather particular about the Stand's user. His eyes never left Gyro. It was like he didn't consider the rest of them a threat even with Bakugo being the closest to him. Others might have considered this overconfidence or arrogance, but Johnny knew that wasn't the case. He already knew exactly what arrogance looked and felt like. No, the look the pale man was giving his friend was something else. Something dangerous and evil. Just what kind of past did this man have with Gyro?

"That must be his Stand," said Mountain Tim, snapping Johnny back to the purple raven. "If I to have guess from what he told me earlier, all he needs is either he or his stand to touch something and it creates a pin. Once the pins fly off, they set off a switch to the bombs in the clocks! That's what land mines are like! During that time, he can freely move away from the explosion!"

"As expected from a pro," the pale man congratulated as he took a step back, tapping his feet with each step as if he was dancing to an unheard beat. He then raised a finger to his lips while placing his other hand to his hip. "You were able to deduce the true nature of my gift from god. It's no wonder you survived my first explosion, even after I warned you…"

Mountain Tim glared at the man, his body almost completely pulled back together as he tried to stand up, but stumbled back to the floor.

"Sensei!" yelled Kirishima, taking a step forward to help his teacher, but stopped when the cowboy waved him off.

"Don't take your eye off him, Kirishima! If any of you take your eyes off him for a second… then we're all dead!" The redhead stared wide at his teacher for a moment before quickly turning his focus back to the villain.

"Gyro… he said, 'Long time no see'! Do you know him?!" Johnny asked as he his curiosity overrode his fear and wariness for a split second. If he was going to face this guy, then he'll at least know everything that could give him an edge.

The young Spin master was silent for a moment as he stared at the villain with utter contempt. "…Yeah… His name is Oyecomova… He's a terrorist from my country of Italy. He blew up the Prime Minister's car with a bomb two years ago…! The Prime Minister wasn't in it, but five people, including two children, were killed. He was arrested and was waiting execution… But he managed to escape with the use of his Quirk, 'Shed', an ability that allowed him shed layers of his skin which he used to escape his cell…. Oddly enough, he had a bit of explosive powder with him in prison. Must have hid some in one of the layers of his skin. He was able to put it in the jail guard's ear and murder him! He then broke out… However, I do remember him not having a Stand before he was locked up!"

Johnny drew in sharp breath as soon as Gyro was finished talking. It was one thing taking on villains who were no more than thugs like the ones they had taken on moments ago, but this was different. This was a true killer, a terrorist. Someone who wouldn't hesitate killing people if it meant getting what he wanted. Not to mention Johnny finally realized what he saw in Oyecomova's eyes. It was fanatical fervor.

"How's your old man doing?" the terrorist asked as a devilish smile grew on his face. "I heard he retired from being the chief prison warden and executioner of Italy."

That immediately caught Johnny's attention as shifted his eyes over to mentor, who continued to glare venomously at Oyecomova. " _His dad's the…_ " He tried to process the thought, but he couldn't believe it. Yet he didn't have time to think as the terrorist continue to speak.

"Taking responsibility for my jailbreak… That's understandable. He ought to feel responsible for his subordinate's death." Everyone gave the paled heated looks, but none more so than Gyro as he glared holes into him. "But hot damn! It was god work that I came to this country and to find that arrow. With it my explosives became a special ability! Or what did the cowboy call it? A Stand? Yes, such a grand name for a gift from god! In fact, I take this as a mission from god to kill you, Gyro Zeppeli!"

Johnny felt his entire body freeze. Not because the fact the terrorist was an absolute lunatic, but rather what he just said. "You found an arrowhead?!" he blurted out before he realized what he was saying, ignoring the gazes that Bakugo, Kirishima, and Mountain Tim were giving him. He pushed aside all other thoughts, even the dangerous aura the villain was giving off, as his mind was consumed by the golden arrow that gave him his Stand and made his legs twitch.

The villain smile grew more vicious as he leaned back before pointing at the students. "Yes, I did. God must have delivered it to me for my righteous mission when I arrived five days back…" His smile then disappeared as a frown took its place. "But I lost it during a storm when I was traveling on my way to Musutafu… I guess god only gave it to me after I obtained my gift. Once I got it, he decided to take it back. Shame really, but alas, I'm not one to go against the will of god."

" _He doesn't have it any more…"_ Disappointment washed over Johnny as he registered Oyecomova's words. In all honesty, he didn't know what to expect. If the terrorist still had the arrowhead, then it was less than likely he wasn't going to hand it over to him. Yet as his mind became bleak, a single thought sparked a tiny flame of hope in him. " _Even if he doesn't have the arrowhead… it's still in Japan. That means… I can find it!"_

However, reality soon came crashing back to Johnny when Mountain Tim suddenly started to shout, "Listen up! The quickest way to protect yourself from Stand abilities is to knock out the user! Their abilities will then disappear temporarily." He then turned his gaze towards, the American, catching his gaze with his own. "Johnny, you need to know that if a Stand dies… the user dies with them!"

"Wait, what?!" Kirishima exclaimed as he turned towards their teacher, staring at him in disbelief. Bakugo also shifted his eyes towards the cowboy and then to the American. Gyro was the only one who didn't take away his eyes from Oyecomova, knowing that it would mean death if he did.

"Stands represent the soul! If were to be killed, then so too shall its user! Even damage inflicted onto the Stand will cause similar wounds to appear on the owner!"

"Thank you for the information, Mr. Cowboy," said Oyecomova, causing Mountain Tim to curse under his breath. "I didn't know about that, so I too shall treat you all with a little bit of information… It's nice to politely explain all this, but I've already disabled Gyro's right hand… It's like a man deep in debt due to borrowing money from an underground loaner… totally helpless." He then glanced to the side where Bakugo and Kirishima still standing rigidly. He didn't give Johnny a single look. "As for the other two… I shall give you this one chance to walk away. My only quarrel is with Gyro Zeppeli… But if you wish to fight, know that I will not hold back even if you are still children…"

"Like hell I'm abandoning, Gyro! Especially after what you did to Mountain Tim Sensei!" exclaimed Kirishima, his body hardening as he smashed his fists together. "I'm a man! And I won't abandon my friends!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Bakugo demanded as he created small explosions in his hands. "Do you think that you think that just because you can now create bombs, you're some tough shit?! That you're better than me!? Well, here's a news flash. You're not the only one here who can that, dirt bag!"

Suddenly the air grew tense as the Oyecomova took a step back and Johnny felt cold sweat dripping down the sides of his head. He could practically taste the man's blood lust and it was almost suffocating to bear with, even as he sat twenty feet away from the man. The growing voice of instinct trying take control of him told Johnny that the terrorist had come a decision. To simply kill them all. He didn't even realize he was hold up a star-covered hand before he noticed the nail on his index finger already spinning intensely. Yet before he could let it loose, the pale villain already was making his move.

With a quick twist of his leg, Oyecomova kicked at the floor, causing a small dust cloud to appear. Yet Johnny something flickering through it and heading right for Gyro. "Gyro! The ground! He kicked something this way!"

The Italian whipped his head to the floor just as a small rock burst from the cloud. Yet his eyes widened when he saw several explosive pins attached to it. Without another second's delay, Gyro jumped to the side just as the little clocks from the rock fell off. A bright flash blinded everyone, burning heat soon following after the rock exploded. Covering his face with his arms, Johnny was barely able to see Gyro being thrown right beside him by the blast. Yet he wasn't the only one as Bakugo, Kirishima, and Mountain Tim too were flung back by the powerful force of the explosion.

"You bastard…!" growled Bakugo, jumping to his feet with surprising speed. He wasn't the only one back on his feet as Kirishima also quickly got up looking barely scathed at all. The redhead let a toothy smile grow on his lips as he cracked his neck casually before stepping forward to the villain. Even Johnny slowly pushed himself up and was already starting point a finger at the terrorist. Yet he paused when he saw Oyecomova smirking at them.

"Gyro! Don't let go of your hand!" Mountain Tim suddenly shouted, causing all three students to quickly turn around just in time to see a pin fall out of Gyro's hand.

"A-A pin fell out!" exclaimed Kirishima.

"No shit!" yelled Johnny as he eyed the now smoking clock-like pin with dread.

"Pick it up, Gyro!" ordered Mountain Tim. "Pick it up and put it back in. Hurry before it explodes!"

"B-But wasn't the pin in the… in the palm of his hand? Didn't it come from the inside of his hand from gripping the Steel Ball?!" If that was the case how was Gyro suppose get the pin back in without releasing the others? Johnny felt his mouth go dry as he tried to think of something, anything that could save his friend.

"Gyro, give me the pin!" Kirishima suddenly said, causing his classmates and teacher to blink at him. "I can take it. I can take the impact of the explosion!"

"Don't be foolish, Kirishima!" Mountain Tim chastised his student. "Even with your hardening Quirk, there is no chance you'll survive the blast. Let alone keep your limbs!"

Yet before anyone could move, Gyro swiped the smoking pin with his left hand before shoving into his right. Johnny gaped at the sight. His mentor's expression gave no indication of pain as the pin pierced through flesh with the Italian's thumb, though sweat started to seeped down the blonde's face as he took a sharp breath through clenched teeth. Kirishima and Mountain Tim could only stare mutely with their mouths hanging open as Gyro continued to push deeper into his flesh. Blood began to slip through his fingers, coating the green sphere crimson, but the American could see the pin was back where it once was as the Italian pulled his thumb out.

"Good!" Johnny said as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "It won't explode now!"

"That means this guy is toast!" Bakugo grinned as he charged forth like a wild animal, arms held out wide and two explosions already popping into his hands.

Oyecomova let out a sigh. With a simple kick, the terrorist sent another rock at his attacker. The boy didn't even hesitate before raising a hand before firing off a blast to his right. He was then propelled to the left before landing on his feet, rushing forward without wasting a second even as the rock exploded behind him. Combing the force of the blast with his own explosions, Bakugo launched himself at the terrorist, a wild grin on his face.

"You're dead!" he roared, raising a fist as he was a few feet away from his prey.

Yet the terrorist once again to prove to be quick on his feet. Jumping back, narrowly avoiding the fist as it landed where he once stood. A shower of pebbles and dust erupted from the ground as Bakugo rose from the ground. Growling, the impulsive boy started to take a step forward, but paused when he noticed something popping out of the ground.

It was one of the clock-like pins.

Eyes growing as large as saucers, Bakugo only had a moment to raise both of his arms to his face just as a mighty explosion engulfed him. He was hurled back before crashing into a wall, causing several large cracks in the already damaged structure. His skin was a bit pink and his clothes were more than a little burnt. Yet as he let out a ragged cough, Bakugo quickly started to stand up, looking more pissed off than actually hurt.

If it weren't for the fact that Johnny saw sweat and a bit of blood starting to roll down the explosive boy's head, he would have thought that Bakugo was made out of iron. Then again, he must be used to explosions since he was a child when his Quirk started to develop. Still it was rather impressive to see how much stamina and punishment his wild classmate could take.

Yet his attention was torn away from Bakugo when Oyecomova started to speak again. "I have to admit, you're pretty good, kid. A true master of explosives I dare say. Sadly for you, and more importantly Gyro Zeppeli, I'm better. I've only acquired my Stand five days ago, but I've already understand it completely." He then turned towards Gyro, raising his head and glaring down at him. "There's _no weakness_ to my ability, to god's will… Well good luck trying to hold those pins down…" He then turned around and started to casually walk away, as if the heroes-in-training were not even there.

"You bastard! Don't you dare turn your back to me!" Bakugo roared as he started to chase after the man.

"Everyone! Don't let him get away!" Mountain Tim said he was able finally push himself off the ground.

Not that he needed any instruction, Johnny raised a finger towards the pale terrorist, a nail-bullet already spinning intensely. Yet he and Bakugo paused when Oyecomova turned his head before pointing at Gyro. "Whether I get away or not, it's all over… Gyro can't walk three steps… He'll sweat more!"

Blinking at the words, Johnny turned around to face Gyro. Yet as his eyes landed on the hands, he felt another jolt of fear shoot up his spine. As sweat from Gyro's palms covered the Steel Ball, the clock-like pins looked like they were melting. No, not just that. They were slipping through the Italian's fingers!

Gyro realized as well, pushing himself up with his legs before jumping away from his classmates and teacher. "Get back, Johnny!" he exclaimed. "Get back all of you! Get away from here! Away from me!"

"So you realized it…" said Oyecomova from his spot upon a small pile of debris, a smug grin taking form on his lips. "It doesn't matter if it's sweat or anything else, whatever separates from your hand, it will be the same as the pins coming off!"

Desperately Gyro tried to stop the sweat from leaking out, but it was useless. "Shit! The harder I press down, the more I sweat!"

"Give me the damn ball, Gyro!" demanded Kirishima, taking a step forward to try to grab Gyro's Steel Ball. Yet the Italian took several steps forward, distancing himself from the redhead.

"No! The pins already melted into the sweat! They're dripping out! Fuck! I have to get him! I have to throw this Steel Ball and crush him!"

"I see…!" Everyone blinked as they turned back to Oyecomova, who laced his fingers together and held them up vertically. "Not a bad idea, if your right hand is going to be blown off anyways, might as well take your chances and throw it… but as soon as it leaves your hand, you're screwed!"

"Shut the hell up!" Bakugo roared as he got ready to blast forward once more.

"Bakugo, get the hell down!" The wild haired boy blinked before turning back to see Gyro taking two steps forward, the arm gripping the Steel Ball pulled back. The clock-like pins slipped out between his fingers, but he didn't seem to care as his face became one of intense concentration.

"Gyrooooo!" Johnny screamed, watching helplessly as his mentor risking his life and preparing to lose his right hand.

Yet his eyes suddenly widened when he noticed some kind of yellow energy crackling around Gyro's right arm. " _ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " he roared out as he threw the Steel Ball.

As soon the metallic sphere left his fingertips, the yellow aura grew and spread across his arm. It traveled down the right side of his body, creating lightning-like lines until it finally reached his leg. Suddenly Gyro's ankle burst apart, splattering blood and bit of flesh everywhere. The scent of burnt flesh and smoke filled the air as the jockey's face twisted in agony. Though he didn't cry out, gritting his teeth tightly and holding back any scream building up inside of him. His foot, though not entirely damaged, flew backwards as its owner fell to the floor with a thud.

For a moment no one moved as they all stared in mute shocked at what just happened. Even Bakugo couldn't tear his eyes away from the utter brutality that his classmate had to endure and the strange ability that somehow saved his arm.

Yet after a second or two, reality finally was able to catch back from them when the horse jockey's pupil suddenly screamed, "Gyro!" Johnny tried to crawl over to his friend, ignoring the scrapes he gained in the process as he tried to see if Gyro was still alive. Suddenly he felt himself being picked up off the ground. Blinking, he turned his head to see Kirishima swinging his arms over his shoulders, but the redhead barely paid him any heed. Instead all his focus was on his wounded classmate.

"Hang on Gyro!" he said as he placed Johnny down beside the mutilated boy. His eyes lingered on the missing the now footless right leg for a split second before trying to see if his classmate was hurt anywhere else.

"Gyro… what did you do?!" Johnny demanded as he prompted himself up beside his mentor. " _Was that part of the Spin?! It has to be… but if the Spin could do that…_ "

"The final secret of the Spin of the Steel Ball…" Gyro explained through clenched teeth as he pushed himself up. "I moved the damage waves—the energy of the blast—through my body towards my leg till the explosion got my ankle…. God dammit, it hurts like hell! But… the destruction has shifted… It's better than losing my right hand… I'll get that creep!"

"You bastard…" The students paused before turning to see Oyecomova spitting up blood as Gyro's Steel Ball spun on his chest. All the calm smugness and arrogance was wiped away from his face as he glared hatefully at the one who brought him harm. "Damn you to hell and back, Gyro Zeppeli!"

With a jerk of his hand, he smacked the ball off his chest and onto the ground. It bounced down the mound of rubble for a moment before landing on the floor. Suddenly several pins jumped up from where the ball landed before exploding brightly. Chunks of concrete flew everywhere and a huge cloud of dust engulfed Oyecomova.

Kirishima stood jumped in front of Johnny and Gyro, letting his harden body block all the incoming debris. He grunted as rocks the size of his fists slammed at his head, but he held his ground. As for Bakugo, he merely raised his hands before exploding anything sent his way into dust. Yet as the dust started to settle, the terrorist was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell!?" roared Bakugo as he leaped forward, swinging his head around and peered intensely at all the debris around him. "Where did that bastard go?!"

"He couldn't gotten far…" said Gyro, panting heavily as he started to push himself up into an upright position. "You won't get away, Oyecomova! You hear me?!"

"Calm down, Gyro!" exclaimed Johnny as his eyes were on his friend's torn apart leg. "We need to stop your bleeding first!"

"No shit, Johnny!" The Italian then gripped his belt before unhooking it from his pants. Placing the buckle in his mouth, he then quickly wrapped the belt just above where his ankle was blown off. He let out muffle groans as he tighten it, but he managed to stop the bleeding.

"New plan! I'm going after the bastard!" announced Bakugo as he was already starting to climb over some rubble.

"Stay where you are, Bakugo!" Mountain Tim ordered as he limped over to Gyro, trembling and trailing a bit of blood with every step he took. It was amazing how much stamina the cowboy had. "We don't know where Oyecomova is and Gyro is no condition to fight. Hell, I'm in no condition to protect all of you! He could have already be halfway to the exit or that warp gate guy by now!"

"He won't leave this place…" grunted Gyro. "As long as I'm still alive, Oyecomova won't rest until he kills me. Especially with my leg all screwed up at the moment…. This is too much of a golden opportunity for him to miss…" He then breathed out a sigh as he turned to face his classmates and teacher. "Look, you guys get away from me… I'm the only one Oyecomova wants. He's my responsibility." They looked stunned by his declaration, but before they could say a thing, Johnny beat them to the punch.

"No, Gyro. I'm sticking with you."

"Listen, that terrorist is running for now, but he's still dangerous and he'll back soon. I'm sure Oyecomova is already thinking of a way to kill me as we speak."

"Then that all the more reason for us to stick together, Zeppeli," said Mountain Tim as he clasped a firm hand on his student's shoulder. "As your teacher, I'm not leaving you to face that lunatic."

"The same goes for me!" Kirishima agreed vigorously. "It would be so unmanly if I abandoned you and I don't think I could ever call myself your friend if I did!"

"And you're not the only who has a score to settle with that fucker!" Bakugo growled as he stomped over to stand over Gyro. "I don't care what your history with that guy is, but I'm going to pound his face till it resembles a grapefruit!"

"I don't listen to people's orders, and I haven't voluntarily received anybody's help…" began, Johnny, dark flames start to burn brightly in his eyes, "But since we met I've been involved with you! It's too late for me to abandon you."

Gyro stared at his classmates and teacher for a moment, but his gaze was mostly held by Johnny's. The silence between them seemed to last an eternity before he let out a sigh. "… Fine. But we got to deal with Oyecomova before he recovers from my Steel Ball."

"That's what I was going to do," Bakugo said in frustration, looking like he was about leave whether his teacher approved or not.

"Don't be stupid, Bakugo…" said Gyro, causing the wild haired boy to turn back and glare him, but he ignored it. "Besides a select few people and the mafia, Oyecomova is the most dangerous person in Italy. He's escaped arrest for a long time and has been known to kill people who came after him with ease. He may be wounded now, but if you go after him now… you're definitely going to die."

There was no doubt or exaggeration in the Gyro's words as he held Bakugo's gaze. For a moment Johnny watched in silence as the two stared at each other and privately thought the impulsive blonde was going to leave anyway. Yet he was surprised when Bakugo was the first to break his gaze away from the Italian. "…Fine…" he said reluctantly, though the cripple could still hear that primal anger in his classmate's tone.

"Finally you're listening to reason…" Gyro released a breath before shifting his gaze over to a collapsed building. "There… Let's go recover in there. We'll think of a way to deal with Oyecomova in there… Also don't forget to bring my foot!"

* * *

"Jeeze, can't he be any louder?" Shigaraki asked out loud as he watched Eraserhead continue to blow through his minions with relative ease. Though he was starting to see the first signs of fatigue coming from the man. As well as the tiny little hints of how the hero's Quirk worked. Yet his attention was distracted by the multiple thunderous explosions that came from the ruined section of the USJ.

"I thought it would only take one bomb to kill his target, not a dozen…" His fingers started to scratch his neck. "If he can't kill some brat quickly, then I don't know why we brought him…" He knew the reason, of course, but the results so far were less than impressive to say the least. And All Might was even here yet!

Suddenly a wannabe villain flew by, causing him to return his attention back to the hero at hand. Shigaraki watched as the hero continue to fling about his crew without pause or hesitation. He would be lying to say that he wasn't impressed by how good the shaggy-looking man was in a fight. Especially after the explosions went off. He was sure that the hero would go running off to save his precious students, but instead he didn't slow down or even flinch as he continue to beat the crap of any villain he could get his hands on. The man was a true pro.

Seeing Eraserhead fight cause Shigaraki's fingers to twitch, though not of anger this time. A cruel smile cracked across his lips underneath his _father_ and he started to take a step towards the hero. "Well then… it's time I join the fight…"

* * *

"Line up my foot just like that and… hold it steady," Gyro said as he carefully set his right leg flatly on the ground as Johnny held his foot up to his messed ankle.

The hideout they had chosen wasn't perfect, merely a collapsed building with a modestly sized hole sticking out of its side. The roof wasn't collapsed and there weren't too many openings to boot. Still, it didn't take a genius for anyone to spot the hideout if they were paying attention.

"Gyro… I don't know what you're thinking, but your foot isn't going to get better if you tie it together," said Johnny, but never the less did as he was instruction.

"He's right, Gyro…" Mountain Tim said gently as he sat next to his student, bandaging up his own limbs with some gauze he had on his belt. "Maybe Recovery Girl can help you, but we need to deal with Oyecomova first and the other villains before we can get you to her." Kirishima nodded in agreement with his teacher as stood next to his foreign classmates. Bakugo merely remained silent as he kept watch from their little hiding spot within the collapsed zone.

Gyro ignored them as he started to rummage through the pouches on his belt before pulling out a needle attached to a long dirty-looking string. Johnny's raised an eyebrow at the string, but before he say anything, the long haired blonde started to sew his foot back to his leg.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Johnny demanded as he stared in shock as Gyro's hand moved with incredible speed and precision despite the tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't the only shocked as both Mountain Tim and Kirishima gaped at how casual the Italian was treating himself. Even Bakugo turned to stare with wide eyes.

"Gwah…! This string is called _Zombie Horse_ …" explained Gyro through clenched teeth, though his eyes never left his work. "It was created by a Quirk several generations ago and given to my family… It has really powerful healing properties. Able to heal up wounds to a certain degree… at least to the point of fixing flesh and bones that been blown off… God dammit, I'd forgotten how much it stings!"

"Wait… that actually works?" Johnny couldn't believe what he just heard. Sure he knew some Quirks were better than others, but he couldn't believe such a miraculous power existed. Then again he didn't know that Stands existed until a year ago. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and spark of hope start to grow within his breast. "Gyro… could that string fix heal wounds that have caused nerve damage or even spinal damage?"

The Italian paused for a moment before turning to face him. He wasn't the only one as the rest of their classmates and teacher all snapped out of their shock to stare at the paraplegic. Johnny ignored them as he held Gyro's gaze for a moment before his friend let out a sigh. "No. The Zombie Horse may be good, Johnny, but can't heal something that. Besides, it can only heal wounds that are fresh…"

Johnny's felt his hope be instantly crushed at that. He knew he shouldn't have gotten it up in the first place. If Gyro could healed him all those months back, he would've done it by now instead of jerking him around like an asshole. Still, he couldn't deny that it still hurt a bit.

Giving his friend one last sympathic look, Gyro returned his attention back to sewing up his leg. With one last tug, he cut the string with his teeth before tying what remained into a tiny knot. "There… that should do it…"

"So… how long it take before your leg is all better?" Kirishima asked uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at the stitched up leg.

"…Not for some time."

"Great…" said Johnny, pushing up to lay against a slab of rubble. "That means we're still in a screwed position."

"Maybe, Johnny." The American blinked before turning to see Mountain Tim finishing bandaging himself up. "There is no denying that we're in a difficult situation, but don't forget you're heroes-in-training. You need to keep a… well, maybe not positive attitude, but rather a determined one. Just keep your mind focus on not just surviving, but winning against Oyecomova."

Johnny let out a mirthless snort at that. "Well, I would, but currently you're too injured to effectively fight, Gyro has a screwed up leg at the moment, and I'm practically useless. I can't even stand up for god's sake!" Kirishima flinched noticeably at his words, but the American didn't care. "Only Kirishima and Bakugo are able to truly fight against that mad bomber… As it stands we're screwed."

Johnny then blinked as his vision became blurry for a moment. A hot, stinging sensation start to encompass his right cheek and it took him a whole second to realize he been slapped. He turned to his right to see Gyro flicking his hand to the side. "W-What the hell, Gyro!?"

"Oh? You finally done panicking? Good." He then shifted into a semi-sitting position, wincing slightly as he repositioned his stitched up leg. "Now listen up, Johnny. We aren't dead yet. If we're really screwed, Oyecomova would found us by now and brought down the whole building upon our heads. As long as we are still alive, there is always a chance." He then gave his pupil his signature grin. "Besides, you already risked yourself plenty times trying to ride Slow Dancer and facing that fat bastard a year back, so this isn't nothing new."

Johnny rubbed the side of his face and grumbled under his breath, but he had to admit, it was well needed. The fear and panic that tried to take hold of him a moment ago was starting to subside. "…Thanks, Gyro…" The green eyed youth grinned.

"But Johnny still has a point, Gyro…" said Kirishima. "Bakugo and I could probably take down that pale jerk, but we can't do that and protect all three of you at the same time."

"True, but that means we need to get creative."

" _Creative, huh?_ " thought Johnny as he withdrew his hand from his cheek. " _Easier said done when you're facing a Stand that can…_ " His eyes suddenly widened as a thought struck him. Turning to face his teacher, he said, "Mountain Tim, what can you tell us about Oyecomova's Stand? I'm not talking about its power, but what can we do to defeat it or defend ourselves from it."

The cowboy teacher paused for a moment as he cocked his head thoughtfully. "I can't say for certain, since all Stands are completely different for each individual… but his Stand appears to be a close-range power type. It might only be able to move a few meters away from Oyecomova, but no less. Which explains why either it or Oyecomova need to touch something in order to plant a bomb. Depending on how durable it is, we can probably take it out with a powerful and precise strike. That is if the Stand isn't tough as reinforced Steel. After all, it all depends on the individual and their personality that make their Stands. Speaking of the bombs, due to their nature they aren't precise with their targets. If that is the case then I can think of only two options to defeat Oyecomova. The first is using range attacks and keeping far away from him…"

"And the second?" asked Bakugo, listening intensely to every word his teacher said.

"We get up close and knock him out." The cowboy then let out a snort. "Obviously this option is only a last resort due to how that bastard's power works, but if we can grab his Stand, we could immobilize him."

"What do you mean?" asked Johnny, furrowing his brow as Tusk appeared over his shoulder, chiming softly in his ear.

"To put it simply, Stand's represent one's soul or fighting spirit. If they are hurt, then you are hurt. So it's only natural if you tie them up, then you'll also be immobilized… Oddly enough the process doesn't work the other way around, if you're the one tied up or hurt."

"I see…" Gyro said suddenly, a hand on his chin as his brow furrowed. He was silent for a moment before a grin started to take hold on lips. "Alright… I think I have an idea on how to—"

"Die you bastards!" Everyone whipped their heads around to see a villain with a bull-like head and hooves rushing towards the entrance of their hideout, his hands are already formed into fists. Bakugo let out a curse as he got ready to duke it out, but Johnny beat him to the punch.

"Dammit, Bakugo! You had one job!" He yelled out as he raised a star-covered hand before letting loose two nail-bullets. They flew across the room until they pierced through the bull man's left leg and side. The man let out a pained grunt as he stumbled, but he surprised Johnny when he started to continue run towards them. Raising another finger to let fire off another shot, he paused when he saw something odd. While the villain's expression was one of pain, there also a growing sense of fear and desperation.

Suddenly the bull man tripped and if his face wasn't scared before, it was now ashen white with terror. He screamed out as he fell, his fists involuntarily opening up as he hit the ground. Jumping out of his hands were two clock-like pins. The unfortunate villain didn't have a second to flee before he was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

"What… the… hell?!" Gaping with wide eyes at burning corpse of the bull-like villain, Johnny couldn't believe what just happen. Sure the bull man was a lowlife who was trying to kill him and his classmates, but even he didn't deserve such a gruesome way to go.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed that he wasn't the only who felt utter revulsion. Kirishima looked both horrified and outraged by bull villain's death while Gyro's mouth twisted into a snarl. Even Bakugo held a look absolute shock on his face for a few seconds before morphing into one of pure rage. While his was a lot more subdued and calm compared to the others, Mountain Tim glared with wide eyes at the smoking and scattered body.

"That… that monster!" Kirishima roared out in fury. "What kind of man uses his teammates like suicide bombers?!"

"That's one of Oyecomova's extreme methods…" said Gyro, his hat shadowing the ever growing dark look growing in his eyes. "He convinces some poor fool into taking one of his explosives, either by blackmail or intimidation, and then send them on suicide runs, giving them false hope that they'll be let go if they _performed_ their tasks well..." He then turned towards Johnny. "If you haven't shot at him first, we would've been dead…"

Johnny didn't say anything as he couldn't looked away from the burning pile. He could practically smell the sickening, smoky smell of burnt flesh from where he sat, causing his stomach to churn nauseously.

Suddenly a scraping sound echoed throughout the back end of the hideout. Turning sharply around, Johnny saw another villain, this one having insect-like wings, pushing through a small opening of a crumbling wall. His hands were all formed into fists and tears were flowing down his cheeks. "P-Please… Just let me win… I don't want to die!" he said as his wings fluttered wildly, causing him to leap forward till he was only fifteen feet away from Gyro.

Cursing to himself, Johnny raised a hand, a nail-bullet already starting to spin on his middle finger. Yet before he could fire, something flew past his head.

Mountain Tim's lasso wrapped around the villain's arms before bloody hands appeared from the rope. The villain came to a halt as he stared at the hands in shock, watching as they took his fists into their own.

"Grab him, Kirishima!" ordered the cowboy, dark crimson spots starting to form on his bandages as he held the stunned villain.

The redhead was already running before his teacher could finish his sentence. With two mighty strides, Kirishima grabbed the man's wrists with a hardened hand before smacking the villain's face with an equally hard elbow, causing a loud crunch to be heard. Blood started to drip out of the man's broken nose as his legs now trembled violently, causing him to sway where he stood. Not wasting another second, Kirishima then smashed another fist into the man's gut, causing the villain to slump against him.

"Quickly! Use my rope to tie his fists up so they don't let go of the bombs!" As Mountain Tim let go of the villain, Kirishima immediately got to work with tying the villain up. After making sure the knots he made were tight, the spiky haired redhead the dragged the unconscious bug man over to where his teacher sat.

"That was too close…" he said, letting out a huge breath as he dropped the villain unceremoniously on the ground.

"Yeah, but we got to move now…" said Gyro as he tried to push himself off the ground, only to stumble as his healing leg started to bleed.

"H-Hey, stop moving around, Gyro!" Johnny said as he tried to stop his mentor from falling. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Woah, hold on, Gyro." Kirishima caught his classmate's arm before he could fall to the floor. "Don't push yourself, man. Why do we need to go right now? You're too injured to even stand!"

"Because that terrorist bastard probably heard the explosion from the first guy!" Bakugo explained angrily before the Italian could open his mouth. "Whether they succeed on blowing us up with them or not, they already revealed our location to that damn copy cat!"

Johnny blinked at the wild haired youth for a moment, but before he could even twitch, an explosion went off. Whipping his head around, he saw nothing in the ruined room was blown apart or a smoking pile of rubble. So where did the explosion come from?

Suddenly a loud screeching noise roared outside. Johnny's eyes narrowed as he saw several pieces of rubble falling onto the ground, before they went absolutely went wide as he realized what was going on. "Get out now! That bastard is dropping a building on us!"

Instantly Kirishima was on his feet, picking up Johnny and Gyro and slinging them over his shoulders with relative ease while Bakugo rushed over to do the same with their teacher and the unconscious bug man. Not wasting a second, they started to sprint towards the exit. The scraping sound grew louder with every step they took and rubble the size of tables rained outside.

With one last heave, both Kirishima and Bakugo leaped out of the hideout just as crumbling building crushed it. A huge wave of dust and air burst out, sending the two boys flying along with their charges. Johnny let out a grunt as he hit the ground, but before he could blink he saw Kirishima hovering over him and Gyro as more debris fell from the sky. Despite his efforts, however, a jagged piece of rock smashed into Johnny's left shoulder, causing him to grit his teeth to hold back an agonized scream. He couldn't tell if his shoulder was broken or not, but one thing was for sure, it hurt like hell.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Bakugo jumping to his feet and looked ready to blast away anything sent their way.

"No, Bakugo!" said Gyro, pushing himself up as the explosive boy turned to face him. "Don't use your explosives just yet!"

"Huh?! Why the hell not?!" Bakugo demanded as he turned to glare at the horse jockey, ignoring rubble and pebbles falling all around him. Johnny too wanted to know what was his mentor was thinking as one particularly large rock slammed into Kirishima's back, causing the redhead to let out a grunt, but refuse to budge and let any more debris hit his classmates.

"This is the perfect opportunity for us to take down that bomb happy lunatic," explained Gyro as a vicious smile grew upon his lips. "And with this dust, I don't want Oyecomova to know where we are after so kindly gift wrapping the key to our victory for us!"

* * *

"Hmm… doesn't seem like I got him," observed Oyecomova as he walked through the remains of his handy work. The air was completely thick was dust, but it didn't stop him from thoroughly searching the where he skillfully dropped the ruin building. Yet there was no sign of any body of the students or their teacher. He did find the bug man he planted with a bomb, unconscious and all tied up, but he paid him little heed. They once more had escaped his grasp. "This is what I get for using useless minions instead of doing the job myself…"

Grimacing, he kicked a piece of crumbling concrete, sending pebbles flying everywhere before placing a hand over his mouth to cover a hoarse cough. His lungs felt like they were on fire as he lifted up the appendage, blood splattered over his pale-grey palm. " _Breathing isn't too hard... a lung must be bruised instead of punctured…"_ he concluded silently, but he couldn't deny that it still hurt like hell. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever, but he'll be damned if let Gyro Zeppeli lived another second longer.

With one last sweep of the area, Oyecomova turned and left the collapsed buildings. His eyes tried to peer past the dust clouds, but they proved to be too thick. Letting out a sigh, he started to head into them but paused when he saw something a few feet away from him.

It was blood and it was leading away from the ruined hideout.

A cruel smile curved across his lips before he set off to hunt his prey. Following the trail, Oyecomova kept a wary eye for any traps the students of U.A. may have left behind. They may be heroes-in-training, but when face with death, they will try anything to survive.

Heading deeper into the collapsed zone, the pale terrorist noticed that the dusk cloud he created had traveled farther than he initially suspected. It was difficult to make out anything that was further than fifteen feet and more often not, he had to stop himself from stumbling over some rebar sticking out of the ground. Yet as the seconds dragged on, something flickered from within the murky cloud.

Two figures started to take shape within the dust, moving slowly and judging from their silhouettes, one was being held aloft by the other. What stood out, however, was the wide brim hat that was on the one being carried. He finally found his prey. Grinning from ear to ear, Oyecomova carefully climbed over piles of debris as he made a beeline for his target. " _You won't escape this time, Gyro Zeppeli!_ "

Jumping over another hill of garbage, the anarchist finally got a clear view of Gyro being carried by the redhead boy from earlier. The other students and teacher were nowhere to be found. A few flags went off inside Oyecomova's head, but he ignored them as his eagerness to kill his mortal enemy took hold of him.

"I see you decided to leave behind the cowboy and the rest of your classmates, Gyro Zeppeli," he said, causing both the Italian and the redhead to whip around to face him. "That's really cold, you know? The cowboy I can understand—after all he would've slowed you two down with his wounds—but leaving your friends behind just so you can escape? The Zeppeli family is truly disgusting."

"Come over here and say that, Oyecomova!" snarled Gyro, one hand grasped around the redhead's shoulder while another grabbed a Steel Ball.

"Oh I intend to, Zeppeli… but I know far too well now that your Steel Balls are dangerous. If I had to guess… at top performance, you can hit someone from about a hundred meters away, maybe more. But with your current state, you probably can only manage to reach twenty meters. I don't know the abilities of your friend, but I can tell he's good at close range combat…"

"What's your point?" Gyro eyed him warily, a Steel Ball already spinning in his hand.

Oyecomova grinned viciously as his eyes flickered over to a collapsed building behind the duo. As quick as a flash, he bent down and grabbed a piece of rubble. Raising it high for the boys to see as the terrorist felt his Stand materialize behind him. "Let's play a game then, Gyro. Who throws the best shot wins our little duel. Though I think whether you manage to hit me or not, I'll still win in the end. For there is no weakness to my Stand!" He let out a triumphant laugh as he got ready to place a bomb on the rock.

Yet he paused when he noticed Gyro and the redhead starting to smile at him. "Are you sure about that?" asked the blonde haired jockey as he pulled back his arm.

Seeing this, Oyecomova leapt backwards without hesitation, his Stand phasing back into his body as he prepared for the Steel Ball. Yet it never came. Blinking, he raised an eyebrow as the seconds dragged on. " _What are you up to?"_

Suddenly a flicker from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, Oyecomova only had a moment to notice the nail-bullets heading straight for his head. Letting out a curse, he crouched down just as the little nails flew over him, yet he saw more emerging from the dust cloud surrounding him. He rolled forward just as they smashed into the floor, causing broken pieces of concrete to explode into tiny fragments, before getting up to glare hatefully at Gyro. "Is this your plan, Zeppeli?! To let others fight your battles for you? Pathetic!"

The horse jockey merely gave him a grin that showed off his grins. Did this kid really think he was better than him? That he could beat god's will?! Growling, Oyecomova planted a bomb with the rock that was still in his hand and prepared to throw it.

"He's merely the bait for us, jackass!" roared an incredibly angry voiced from Oyecomova's side. Feeling a spike of fear running up his spine, he turned to his right just as a gauntlet covered fist was inches away from his nose. Pain exploded across his face along with an actual fiery burst from the wild haired child. He didn't know when his feet left the ground, but it only lasted a few seconds as he was hurled several feet away. As he hit the ground with a thud, the rock that he held was flung from his grasp, landing near an entrance of a ruined building.

Raising a hand to his now ruined face, Oyecomova leaned his head up as felt blood gush out of his ruined, crooked nose. The explosive boy let a menacing, if not animalistic, smile to split his face before charging right at him. Yet before he could take another step, the bomb from the rock finally exploded, sending a shower of debris everywhere.

The kid jumped back as the building behind Oyecomova groaned from the fiery blast and leaned forward. Broken glass fell from open windows and the terrorist cried out as many tiny pieces pierced his flesh even as he raised his arms to protect his already ruined face. Yet surprisingly, the building didn't fall over.

Seeing his chance, Oyecomova jumped to his feet before spiriting towards Gyro. His vision was a little blurry as pain screamed from every nerve along with his instincts yelling at him to run, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to lose! He was Oyecomova, the most feared terrorist of all of Italy and chosen by god! He would not be beaten! "Die, Gyro Zeppeli!"

Suddenly he felt something wrap along his right arm, halting him before he could take his eighth step.

Blinking, Oyecomova turned to see a lasso wrapped tightly around his wrist. "That damn cowboy!" he roared as he prepared to use his Quirk to shed his skin. Yet as the skin started to peel away, something pierced his left leg, causing him to tumble to till he was on one knee.

Spinning his head around, he saw that it was the light-brown haired boy from earlier, a star-covered hand raised and pointing directly at his leg. Feeling his eyes twitch in uncontrollable anger, the terrorist tried to reach for a rock, but stopped when he saw one last thing heading for him.

It was a Steel Ball.

Oyecomova, could only blink before the metallic sphere smashed into his broken face.

* * *

Johnny let out a huge breath as he watched the insane killer fall to the floor with a thud. The Steel Ball spun onto the floor with a little hop, kicking up more dust in its wake. Pushing the small pieces of debris away from his body, he was a little amazed that their plan worked in the end. Especially if the dust that was aiding them had dissipated at the most crucial moment. It was risky, but in the end they won.

"You did it, Gyro!" exclaimed Kirishima as he continued to hold Gyro up. "You got that jerk!"

"Heh, it didn't end exactly like _For a Few Dollars More_ , but I'll take it…" Gyro chuckled before grimacing slightly as he put some pressure on his healing leg.

"Not bad, Gold Tooth," Bakugo compliment as he walked over with Mountain Tim, the teacher leaning heavily over his student's shoulder. Johnny stared at the youth as if grown a second head. He wasn't the only one as Gyro and Kirishima were practically gaping.

"Did… Did you actually compliment someone?" Gyro asked in disbelief before turning to his pupil. "Johnny, tell me I'm not hearing things from blood loss."

"I think he just did…" said Johnny. "Are you feeling alright, Bakugo? You didn't smash your head against some rebar when you were hiding, right?"

"Shut it you two or I'll kill you!" Bakugo exploded as he placed Mountain Tim on the ground next to Gyro.

Johnny shook his head. "Well that didn't last long." He then started to crawl out of his little hiding spot which was nothing more than a small hole within a collapsed building.

"Nyo Ho Ho, it's too late to take it back, Bakugo," Gyro laughed as Kirishima put him down. Dust danced in front of his face, but he ignored as he continued to grin openly. "What will the others think when they learn that you're—"

Suddenly Gyro's left cheek exploded. Bits of flesh flew everywhere as smoke blew out two new gory holes. Johnny stared in shock as the Italian fell backwards. At first he thought Bakugo had finally lost what little patience he had, but the spikey haired blonde's own expression mirrored his own. "Gyrooooo!"

"W-What the hell?!" Kirishima yelled out before immediately placing a hand on Gyro's injured cheek to keep the blood from escaping.

"What happened?!" demanded Mountain Tim, his hands slipping into his utility belt before pulling out some leftover bandages and gauze.

"I don't know! One second he was fine and then his face exploded!" Mountain Tim turned to stare intensely at Bakugo.

"Don't pin this on me!" The blonde scowled indigently, but his eyes never left the blood seeping out of Kirishima's fingers.

"If it wasn't you, then who was…" Johnny started to say as he finished crawling over to them, but paused when a thought occurred to him. Suddenly his eyes went absolutely wide and a spike of fear shot up spine.

Whirling his head around, Johnny saw none other than Oyecomova shakily standing atop some rubble.

Blood seeped out of the terrorist's lips as his left eye bulged unnaturally out of its socket. Cheekbones stuck out at odd angles and the insect screen he wore now dug lines into his face. Trails of crimson leaked down his limbs and his left leg trembled violently, but he didn't fall. Lastly, huge pieces of pale skin was torn off his face, revealing blue fleshy layers underneath. It was a miracle the man was even conscious after everything that happened to him.

"I… have to… thank you, Gyro Zeppeli…" said Oyecomova, more blood spilling out of his mouth along with several broken teeth. "If you haven't punished me for my arrogance… I wouldn't never pushed myself to learn a new ability for my Stand just now."

Johnny tensed as the man's Stand materialize behind him. The purple raven reached up with a claw hand to touch a dust cloud next to its master. Little clock-like pins started form within the little puff.

"So that how you got me, you bastard…" Johnny blinked, turning to see Gyro pushing Kirishima and Mountain Tim out of the way before glaring at his hated enemy.

The cruel villain gave him a jagged smile, adding to his already menacing appearance. "As you can see that first bomb was a test… It took a while for the dust to reach you, but now that I seen its results, I can now safely declare that my victory is assured!" Raising both hands, Oyecomova stuck them in several clouds of dust around him. "Just try to beat me now, Zeppeli! With an entire cloud of bombs protecting me, there is nothing but defeat for you!"

Licking his lips, Johnny watched as the dust cloud started to encroach on their position. Bakugo and Kirishima tensed beside him, but he knew that they couldn't do a thing against something that would kill them the moment they touched it. No. The only way to stop the bombs now was to defeat the one who controlled them. However, he knew that the pale terrorist wouldn't stay down for long. The man had an iron will that made him endure the worst sent at him.

In the moment, the paraplegic knew what he had do.

Raising a star-covered hand, Johnny aimed for Oyecomova's head, intending to put him down for good.

Yet as the nail-bullet started to spin on his finger, a mighty scraping hiss echoed throughout the area. Blinking in surprise, Johnny turned his head upward to see the building that was damaged earlier from Oyecomova's bombs was starting to tremble violently. It groaned as if it was near death and chunks of concrete started to fall down from its sides. Right next to Oyecomova.

The terrorist seemed to notice this as well as his eyes went absolute wide. Limping backwards, the pale man tried desperately to escape impending doom, but his injured leg gave out, causing him to tumble to the ground.

As the building gave one last shudder, Oyecomova let out one last furious, indignant howl. It was soon cut off by the first huge chunk of concrete crushing him where he stood.

Oyecomova, the most infamous terrorist in Italy, was no more.

Johnny winced as the building fully collapsed on top of the villain, before covering his mouth as another huge dust cloud was sent everywhere. Yet he paused when he didn't hear a single explosion go off. Cocking his head to the side as the dust started to somewhat settle down. "Why didn't the bombs go off?" he asked out loud.

"When a Stand or user die, so to shall the effects of its powers disappear," explained Mountain Tim as he slumped back onto some rubble. "The bombs were all part of Oyecomova's Stand and with him dead, they are no more…. You ok, boys?"

Turning his head to the side, Johnny saw that Kirishima looked rather sick while Bakugo merely looked a little stunned. " _Right… besides that one other villain, this must the first time they saw someone get killed…"_ Surprisingly Gyro was the only one who wasn't effected by Oyecomova's death. Which was understandable since the man was bane of the Italian's existence.

"I…I… I don't know, Sensei…" Kirishima admitted as he looked away from where Oyecomova died. "Oyecomova may have been a villain… but he didn't deserve that…"

"He was going to kill us…" Bakugo said stiffly, apparently getting over his shock.

"I know that, man, but…"

"He got what he deserved…" Johnny cut the redhead off before could finish his sentence. "Better him than us…"

Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "That's harsh, don't you think…?"

"It doesn't matter now, Kirishima," said Gyro before his pupil could retort. "He's dead… but we still have a job to do. There are other villains still left in the USJ."

"Gyro's right," agreed Mountain Tim. "We need to get to the rest of the class and escape."

"Screw that! I'm going to take down that wrap gate guy!" Bakugo asserted before cracking his knuckles with a loud pop.

"Right, that was our plan," admitted Kirishima, looking a bit better now that his mind was focused on something else. "Guess we should go find and take him down along with his boss."

"Hey, aren't you guys listening to me?!" demanded the cowboy. "I'm your teacher and I'm not allowing my students to endanger themselves any further!"

"If you don't want to join us, then we'll leave you here," Johnny said indifferently. "But no matter what you say, we're going."

"Sorry, teach," said Gyro, his cheeks now stitched up with the Zombie Horse. "As you can see, these guys are dead set on trying to get themselves killed. Now I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be a good student if I left my classmates to such a fate, would I?"

Mountain Tim stared Gyro for a moment before sweeping his gaze to the rest of his students. A sigh escaped his lips as his shoulders slumped. A small grin started to form on his lips. "All right, you win. I'll let you go on this little _adventure_ , but on one condition… You live through this ordeal, alright?"

"You don't need to tell us something so obvious," Johnny snarked with a roll of his eyes. The cowboy's grin grew at that.

"True, but I do like to be reassured when it comes to my students…" Mountain Tim then cocked his head to the side, his brow furrowing thoughtfully. "That brings up a point… how are we going to move around effectively? With two of us injured… and I'm starting to feel the adrenaline dying down..." He grimaced at the admission but carried on with what he had to say. "Plus with all the blood I loss… I don't know how much longer I can stay awake. It's almost impossible to—"

"So this is where you guys were sent to." Johnny blinked before whipping around, a hand raised as Tusk materialized on his shoulder. Shoto Todoroki raised an eyebrow at the spinning nail, but said nothing as he stared blankly at his sweaty and injured classmates and teacher.

Yet Johnny didn't give him a glance as he noticed Slow Dancer and Valkyrie standing right behind the white and red haired youth, their reins in his hands. "After I dealt with the weaklings in the area I was sent to, I came to investigate the explosions coming from here…" explained Todoroki. "On my way here, I ran into these two wandering around. I couldn't leave them behind so I brought them with me…" He then peered over to the destroyed building and smoky landscape behind his classmates and teacher. "…I'm assuming that you guys handled your villains."

"Damn right we did!" Bakugo said heatedly before carefully picking up his teacher.

"You're a few minutes late to the party," commented Gyro, a wry grin on his lips. "Though I have to say you sure know what kind of gifts to bring us." He then pursed his lips and let out a sharp whistle. Valkyrie nickered loudly as she stepped forward, causing Todoroki to blink before letting go of her reins. The young horse trotted over her master, who pushed Kirishima out of the way, startling the boy. Gyro then turned his back as his horse lowered her head before casually using the Spin to seat himself into the saddle.

"H-Hey, that's the move that Johnny used during the entrance exam," said Kirishima.

"Of course it is. After all, he's the one who taught me it." Johnny dryly stated before mimicking his mentor and whistled to his horse. The old appaloosa trotted over to her owner as soon as Todoroki let go of her reins. Within a few seconds, Johnny was on his saddle and tying his feet to the special harnesses.

"Get our Sensei onto my horse," Gyro told Bakugo as he turned Valkyrie around and walked her over to him. "It'll be easier for him if he starts to lose consciousness."

"Don't order me around, Gold Tooth!" said Bakugo, but complied none the less. With great care he helped the cowboy teacher onto the horse.

"Good to go, Gyro…" Mountain Tim grunted painfully, as he held an arm around the bandages across his chest while the other was wrapped around his student for support.

The Italian gave his teacher a nod before turning to face Todoroki. "We're going to deal with the warp gate guy and the other villains. You can either come with us or—"

"I'm going to take down the rest of the villains," said Todoroki, turning around without another word and started to walk out of the collapsed zone.

"H-Hey, we we're supposed to do the classic back and forth to convince you to come with us!"

"Give it a rest, Gyro," said Johnny, his horse was already following after the white and red haired boy. He could practically hear Gyro spluttering behind him, but he didn't care. Right now, he needed to end this invasion. Yet he slowed Slow Dancer to a halt when he came near Kirishima, holding out a hand to him. "Get on. It's faster than walking."

The redhead blinked for a moment, before allowing a grin to bloom across his lips as he took the American's hand. With a heave, he was lifted off the ground before landing with a soft thump behind the saddle.

"This is so cool! I'm really like a cowboy now!" he said with a toothy grin. Johnny rolled his eyes at his classmate's excitement, but kept silent as he nudged Slow Dancer into a trot.

It didn't take long for the rest of his classmates to follow after him, Bakugo taking the lead after leaping forward with a mighty burst from his hands. Johnny let out a snort at that.

Yet just as they exited the collapsed zone, a loud bang echoed throughout the USJ. Looking up and towards the entrance, Johnny and his classmates saw that the massive doors were kicked open, dust thrown everywhere as soon as they hit the ground. Walking calmly through the opening was none other than All Might. Wearing nothing more than a professional suit, with his yellow coat taking off, the great hero's presence filled the entire USJ as he stood on top of the stairs leading down in the facility.

While Johnny was relieved to see the Symbol of Peace, he noticed something rather shocking on the man's face. Even from far away, it was plain for all to see that All Might was not smiling. Instead he looked absolutely angry. Something that the American has never seen before. And it honestly unnerved him right down to his core.

"Fear not," All Might said loudly for all to hear. "I… am _here_!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally done with this one. Just one more chapter before the end of the USJ arc and onto the new content, AKA the arc where one new Stand User will appear alongside another familiar Stand User (you'll know who that one is when you see them). Anyway, this chapter was fun since I liked how Oyecomova was in his element with the environment, but screwed up due how cocky he got with flaunting his powers around and wanting to personally kill Gyro. If he was smart, he would've destroyed the collapsed zone entirely, but instead his hubris was his own downfall. But yeah, next chapter will be very straight forward with some original content. I mean, this were we get to see All Might teach us, and Johnny, just what "PLUS ULTRA" really means.**

 **The reference for the title is obviously the name of our main villain for this chapter, Oyecomova. I couldn't think of a better title than that honestly as it fits so well.**

 **Now onto stats for Oyecomova, (since this was his only appearance. Gyro will get his soon enough, I promise). Also I should make a note and say that while a Stand User might have superior stats compared to their Stands, they are completely different in terms of power and abilities. Like for example with Oyecomova, his personaly speed stat is higher than his Stand. This is due to his Stand focusing more on planting bombs and having more destructive power while its user has trained to be more agile.**

 **Oyecomova**

 **Quirk: Shed - This Quirk causes Oyecomova to shed his skin like layers from an Onion. While not exactly durable, they are able to soften blows from powerful attacks, to a degree anyway. If the portion of skin that was shed was small, it will regenerate quickly, but if it's large it will take some time. Also depends on how much food he has eaten per day.**

 **Power: 2/5**

 **Speed: 4/5**

 **Technique: 3/5**

 **Intelligence: 4/5**

 **Cooperativeness: 2/5**

 **Stand: Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure (Literally translate to "Oye Co Mova" in English). - This Stand is very dangerous as Oyecomova can plant bombs on anything he, or his Stand, can touch. Once touched, a pin is planted like a land mine and if said pin is removed from where it is planted, it will explode after springing into the air. There is no real defense against this Stand other than avoiding the bombs and not getting touched by it.**

 **Destructive Power: B**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: E**

 **Development Potential: C**

 **Now for some review responses!**

 **Guest #1: Thank you for your kind comment and support! I'm glad you liked this chapter!**

 **gold crown dragon: Indeed. The bomber stand has made his appearance. Unfortunately he didn't last long.**

 **TheLunaticChild: Thanks again for your support, my friend, and I'm happy you liked this chapter! As for Oyecomova, in the end he was defeated, but he was proved to be quite the danger for our 4 heroes-in-training. Mainly having the enviromental advantage for his Stand and using unorthodox methods for fighting. Only his hubris and arrogance brought him down. And irony with that building. :P**

 **Jajo Camello: Thank you for liking my chapter! As for your questions, unfortunately no, other stand users from different parts won't be showing up and certainly not Diavolo. Except for those who survived the universal remake from part 6, no one from the first 6 parts will be showing up in this story. But don't worry, the one who was in charge of the fat bastard who had the arrowhead is just as bad, if not more dangerous than Diavolo. And no, I'm not spoiling who it is! :P**

 **Guest #2: As I have just explained, no one from Stardust Crusaders will be showing up. Sorry about that, but I don't want to confuse the timelines or what makes sense for story like this.**

 **SilentXD7: Thanks for liking my story! I hope to continue to impress you and everyone else!**

 **Guest #3: So thou has asked for it, so thou shall ye receive it! :3**

 **And that's just about it! Thanks once again for reading this story! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	8. You Say Run

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: You Say Run**

* * *

Midoriya couldn't have been more relieved in his life when he saw All Might standing on top of the staircase that led into the USJ. Even as the huge, muscular monster with the exposed brain held his arm in a firm, painful grip. It was a little over a while ago that he and his classmates—Tsuyu and Mineta—had defeated the villains that tried to ambush them. Though he broke his finger yet again in their effort to win. Yet just as they were leaving the flooded zone, Midoriya noticed Aizawa getting his body broken by a monster of a villain.

He barely had time to react before the leader of the villains, a scrawny, light-blue haired youth with dangerous eyes, charged right his classmates at an incredible speed. Tsuyu would have died if his Sensei hadn't used his Quirk to erase the villain's quirk, if only for a few seconds before his face was violently smashed in the floor by the monster.

Midoriya tried to stop the red eyed youth, a full powered _Detroit Smash_ aiming to take him out, but he was shocked when his fist was stopped by the frightening monstrous villain that once held down Aizawa. Thankfully All Might's arrival had stopped the creature from breaking his arm like a frail twig and halted its master from trying to kill his classmates.

Yet as much as he was glad to see his legendary mentor, his eyes widened in shock when he notice All Might frowning. In All his life, Midoriya never once seen the Symbol of Peace without a smile on his face.

The members of the League of Villains too must have noticed this as well, they all stared at All Might in awe and horror. Some looked like they wetted themselves just by being in the Symbol of Peace's intense presence. However they soon flinched in surprise when they noticed that the legendary hero was no longer standing atop the staircase.

Midoriya too blinked before watching as all villainous mooks standing the center of the USJ started to fall to the ground just as All Might knelt beside the unconscious Aizawa. " _So fast... I couldn't even see his movements!_ " he thought in amazement even as he watched his idol gently lifted the bloodied teacher off the ground. The Symbol of Peace then turned toward him, his eyes intense as the red eyed villain slowly shifted away from Tsuyu.

Suddenly Midoriya felt air rush past him as he was yanked out of the monster's grip before the distance between them quickly widened. Blinking, he soon found himself standing behind All Might along with Tsuyu and Mineta with Aizawa's unconscious form laying right next to them. Standing across from them were the two remaining villains, but Midoriya noticed that the youth's hand-like mask was no longer on his face. Must have fell off when All Might had rescued them.

"Wait?! What?! So fast…!" exclaimed Mineta as he stared with wide, awe filled eyes at All Might."

"All Might…" Midoriya said as he took a step forward towards his idol.

"Everyone to the entrance," All Might instructed calmly, his eyes never once leaving the villains. "Take Aizawa. He's unconscious, so hurry!"

"Ahhhhhhhh…. No good… I'm sorry…" Midoriya blinked before snapping his head around to stare at the light-blue haired villain who wobbled towards his hand mask that now laid on the floor. His messy hair hid his face even as he knelt down to pick up the disembodied appendage. "Father…" He then placed the hand onto his face, but he paused before it could touch his skin. His fingers started to tremble, causing the limb to ruffle his hair and scratch his face.

"Throwing punches to save people…." The youth then let out a harsh, mirthless laugh. "That's our state-sponsored violence. You're fast. Too fast to keep up with, but not as fast as expected. Could it really be true…?" He then stopped trembling to turn towards the legendary hero and his students. "That you're getting weaker…?"

Midoriya's blood went suddenly cold as his eyes met the dangerous blood red gaze that the villain held. "It's no use, All Might!" he exclaimed as he turn to All Might, thankful to break away from that awful glare. "That brain villain! One For—I mean…" Midoriya inwardly cursed himself for nearly blurting out his idol's secret, biting the inside of his cheek till the coppery taste of blood touched his tongue. "My attack wasn't strong enough to break my own arm… He didn't even flinch! Up against that, you…"

"Midoriya. Kid." The curly haired fanboy blinked as All Might turned to face him. His signature smile was once more on his lips as a hand formed into a sideways peace sign across his face. Just seeing that smile was enough to make Midoriya feel a bit at ease. "Fear not!"

Without another word, the Symbol of Peace spun on his heal before launching himself at the blue haired villain, his arms crossed his chest. "Carolina… **SMASH!** " he roared as closed in. Yet before his smash could connect, the brain villain, Nomu, stepped in to take the blow.

Despite taking two twin, powerful strikes to the face, Nomu didn't even look fazed even as he was forced a stepped back. Within a mere half of a second, the monster swept his arms forward like a blur.

"Seriously!?" All Might demanded as he leaned back before ducking under the attack. His arm flashed forward to slam into the monster's stomach, the flesh rippling like a rock thrown into a calm pond. But like before, the creature didn't even flinch. "No effect at all!?" The Symbol of Peace let out a huff as he leaned out of the way from a scarred fist that was aimed for his head. A gleam passed through his eyes before unleashing a barrage of high-speed punches, each aimed for the exposed brain.

Midoriya would have thought that such powerful blows hitting a normally sensitive area would have at least slowed down the brain villain, but even that didn't work. The creature merely ignored every blow before returning every punch with one of his own. Yet unlike him, All Might blocked each blow effortlessly before continuing his own assault.

"Come on, Midoriya," Tsuyu said calmly as she tugged at Midoriya's sleeve, snapping him out of the fight before bending down to gently lifting her Sensei off the ground.

"U-Uh, right," Midoriya said before quickly helping the frog girl out. Yet as he carefully lifted his unconscious teacher over his shoulder, with Mineta picking up and holding the shaggy teacher's legs, his eyes flickered over to the fight still raging on.

"That's right, no effect at all," The young, light-blue haired villain told All Might as he stood to the side of the fight. "Because he's got _Shock Absorption_. If you really want to damage Nomu… You'd be better off slowly ripping him apart, piece by piece..." The youth's eyes gleamed as he clasped his hands together and leaned back, as if was watching a movie or a play. "Not that he'll give you the chance."

"Thanks for the info. I appreciate it!" yelled All Might as he ducked passed another powerful punch before slipping behind Nomu. He then wrapped himself underneath the villain's arms. "NO SWEAT!" he roared as he lifted the monster off his feet, pulling him headfirst into a powerful suplex that caused an explosion to erupt of the ground.

"How'd a suplex make an explosion like that?!" exclaimed Mineta, his eyes glued on the incredible battle even as he continue to walk slowly towards the exit with his classmates. "All Might's in a whole different league!"

"Yet he's a newbie as a teacher, with those cheat sheets and all," Tsuyu bluntly stated as she walked forward, no longer holding onto her teacher. Instead she kept an eye out for any remaining villain that weren't already knocked out by All Might. Though half the time her attention returned to the awesome fight that was happening not far away from her.

While both Tsuyu and Mineta were in awe of the Symbol of Peace's incredible power, Midoriya felt a growing sense of dread creep up his spine as he stared at the dust cloud that the explosion left in its wake. While his classmates rooted loudly—with the other students adding in their cheers from atop the staircase that led into the USJ—they didn't know All Might's secret. Only Midoriya knew the truth. And with how Thirteen and Aizawa were acting earlier… it could only meant that his mentor had pushed himself too hard earlier today. Frankly it was amazing that was able to retain his muscular form without spitting up blood.

But that wasn't the main reason for him to feel fear. No. Rather, it was the terrifying idea that somehow the villains found a way to beat All Might. They wouldn't even be here if they weren't confidant in their skills.

As the dust started to clear up, Midoriya's eyes widen as his worst fears soon became reality. Despite having half his body dug into the floor, Nomu's upper half somehow reappeared underneath All Might' bent form, his claws digging into the great hero's sides. As he continued to stare in horror, the fanboy noticed that there was one of the misty villain's warp-gates circling around the brainy man's body. What was even more distressing, however, was that the villain was accidently digging into All Might's weak point, the old wound that had left him only able to fight crime for a few hours per day.

Blood leaked out of All Might's mouth as he continued to hold onto the monstrous villain. "So that's how it is…!" he grunted out just as the misty villain's form sprang up beside him.

"So you hoped to drive him into the concrete and seal his movements?" Shigaraki asked in amusement. "It wouldn't have worked. Nomu is as powerful as you." He then gave a nod over to the warp-gate villain. "Well done, Kurogiri. Perfect timing, really."

All Might let out a pained grunt as he let go of Nomu before quickly grabbing ahold of the hand stuck into his side. "Impressive, for first time offenders… but prepare yourselves!" Midoriya watched his hero yanked at the fingers that dug into his flesh, but the light-blue haired youth's claims proved to be not just bravado. Nomu never let go of his prey even as his fingers trembled violently under the power that All Might wielded.

"I can't say I much like the idea of having blood and guts inside my gate, but…" Kurogiri said ominously as he glided on his mist to stand right in front of All Might. Despite having no mouth, Midoriya could tell the villain was wearing a wicked smile. "If they're yours, I'll happily oblige. You see, it's Nomu's job to get around that blinding speed of yours and hold you down. And it's my job to close the warp gate on you while you're halfway through and immobilized. Thereby cutting you in two…. Although I must admit, this wasn't our primary strategy."

"We were going to blow you to bits, but that damn terrorist we brought along is too busy trying to kill some student of yours," Shigaraki huffed as he started to scratch the sides of his neck. "His powered over explosions is unrivaled, but what's the point of bring him along if he can't keep his end of our agreement to kill you!" His fingers dug more intently into his flesh, causing red lines to appear. He then stopped as he turned his attention back to All Might. "Still, watching you getting cut in half is better than nothing."

Midoriya froze as if he were struck by lightning. " _He'll be… cut in half?!_ " While a part of his mind was worried over the _terrorist_ that the villain spoke of, his thoughts were consumed by the current situation in front of him. Desperation started to fill his entire being as tried to think of something that would save his teacher, his hero. "Asu—Tsuyu!" he said, his resolve hardening as he knew what he had to do.

"You finally got it right. Nice." Tsuyu said happily as she walked over to the curly haired fanboy. "What is it, Midoriya?" She then blinked in surprise when Midoriya handed over their unconscious teacher to her.

"Take Aizawa Sensei for me…!"

"Sure…" She said hesitantly, slipping Aizawa's arms over her shoulder. "But what're you…"

Midoriya didn't allow her to finish her sentence as he was already dashing towards All Might and the fiendish villains. " _There are so many things… So many! That I need you to teach me!_ " Suddenly swirling, black mist form in his path, blocking his way and ready to engulf him like before.

"Foolish," said Kurogiri, the mist starting to creep closer.

Midoriya, however, didn't slow down. Instead he pulled back a fist, tears brimming in his eyes, and prepared an all or nothing powerful smash. "ALL MIGHT!"

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, DEKU!" Midoriya blinked incredulously as the villain's misty body exploded into a fiery fury. Smiling wickedly, Bakugo didn't give Kurogiri, or the fanboy for that matter, a moment to register a single thought as his hand shot forward. As quick as a flash, the wild blonde grabbed ahold of villain's metallic neck brace before grabbing his _head_ and smashing it against the floor. The villain let out a hoarse cough, but Bakugo didn't care as held him down, an explosion menacingly bursting to live in one hand. "You're not all that! You misty mook!"

As Midoriya gaped at the miracle before him, the air suddenly turned frigid. A thick layer of ice glided across the floor until it encased half of Nomu's body, the abomination's grip on All Might faltering as his right hand loosened involuntarily. "So I heard you people are here to kill All Might," Todoroki said as he walked across the center of the USJ, each step making a sharp crackling sound on the icy path he created. "But scum like you could _never_ kill the Symbol of Peace."

Nomu's body trembled as if to test the youth's words, yet before a single second could pass, a Steel Ball collided into the villain's left hand. The flesh instantly started to twist, along with the rest of his body, as the metallic sphere spun intensely, fingers quickly retracting out of All Might's side. Seeing his chance, the legendary hero immediately broke free from Nomu's grip, leaping away from the powerful foe, a hand covering the crimson stain on his shirt.

"Nyo Ho Ho! For someone who has such a large brain, you sure are slow on reaction time!" Gyro laughed, his golden grills shining brightly as he sat atop his horse. Midoriya blinked in astonishment at seeing the Italian, but his shock only grew when he noticed the unconscious form of Mountain Tim laying just behind the Spin Master's saddle. He looked worse for wear than Aizawa Sensei, if that was even possible.

"What the—?" Shigaraki started to hiss out before jumping out back as harden fist swung towards his face.

"Crap! Almost had 'im!" yelled Kirishima, jumping back a step before slamming his fists together.

Shigaraki glared disdainfully at the redhead, but his eyes went wide when he noticed two nail-bullets flying pass student's head. He was able to dodge the first bullet by jumping to the side, but the second one blasted apart one of the hands clinging to his neck even as he leaned back. Bits and pieces of _flesh_ fell to the floor as the villain slowly stood upright.

Midoriya stared at the young villain for a moment before he whipped his gaze to side to see Johnny sitting atop his horse, a hand raised and pointing directly at Shigaraki. Time seemed to still for a moment for the fanboy, his mind trying to process what just happened in the last half a minute, but once it did, relief filled him like dam bursting apart. Despite being hunted down by other villains and looking more than a little roughed up, they were alive and well. What's more they managed to save All Might! That alone would have set Midoriya's mind at ease, but with the villains still present, he couldn't let his guard down just yet.

Just before he could focus his attention back to the villains, however, Midoriya saw something rather familiar in Johnny's eye. It was the dark flame. But something felt off about it. It felt… cold, hardened. As if his friend made a decision. Of what, Midoriya wasn't certain. However, the more he gazed upon that dark flame, the more he felt an ominous aura coming from him. And it sent chills down the fanboy's spine.

* * *

Johnny let out a hiss as he twisted in his saddle, his injured left shoulder aching with every movement, but his eyes never left Shigaraki. As soon as he arrived, he quickly zoned in on the youth with the creepy hand motif. The cold, sadistic, yet calm gleam in his blood-red eyes quickly told Johnny that he was the leader of the villains. He wasn't the only who noticed this as Kirishima practically leapt off Slow Dancer and made a beeline for the light-blue haired boy. Unlike the redhead, however, who simply wanted intended to knock the lights out of the weirdo, Johnny had a different method in mind. The villain's reflexes, however, were faster than he originally thought.

"Huh… thought he was the type of guy who was all talk," he muttered as his nails quickly grew back on his right hand.

"What the hell, Johnny?!" Kirishima demanded as he turned to face the American. "I know he's the bad guy, but you could've taken his head off!"

"That was the idea."

"W-What?!" Kirishima's eyes went wide at that remark, but Johnny ignored him as continued to keep his gaze locked on the villains. Yet he soon felt more eyes on him, causing him to turn his to the side to see his classmates staring right at him. All except All Might and Bakugo; the latter, of course, had his attention solely directed at his prey, a sadistic, wild grin on his lips. Though the hero, flickered his gaze only once to the crippled youth, before turning back to the other villains.

"Hey, Johnny. I know you like my jokes and all, but this isn't the time for them," Gyro told his pupil.

"I wasn't joking…" Johnny returned his gaze back to the young, messy haired villain, who now stared directly at him. He knew that this wasn't the way a hero should act, or even a kid his age, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to allow another psychopath go on a rampage. Sure he could have wounded him or crippled him, but after dealing with Oyecomova, he wasn't taking chances. If this weirdo had an ace up his sleeve, then it was best to put him down quickly.

Yet before he could fire off another shot, Shigaraki raised a hand to where the paraplegic shot off the hand-like prop from his neck. Placing his fingers along his skin, he went still for a long moment. Suddenly they started to twitch intensely before roughly digging into his skin. Faint lines formed with each scratch he took and it was until his entire neck was a pinkish red did he finally stopped his creepy actions.

"Ooooh… This is… _annoying_ …" Shigaraki said darkly, sending a chill down Johnny's spine, causing him to hesitate. "You're lucky you missed my _Father_ , but still… this is my one and only suit… It's not a proper raid if my things are damaged, you know? Makes me less equipped to deal with the final boss…. Makes me so _angry_ … Still… it's rather interesting that a hero-in-training would even attempt what you just did…" His red eyes glaring intensely at Johnny, as if to pierce into his very soul.

As the villain continued to speak, Johnny felt cold sweat flowing his brow and the sides of his head. This guy was different from Oyecomova. While the terrorist was a fanatic, this guy was _worse_. There was just something about him that was wrong, more so than anyone else he ever encountered. Johnny couldn't quite say what it was, but there was one thing he was certain off. If Oyecomova was like a barracuda solely focused on Gyro, then this guy was a great white shark with blood in the water. He could practically taste the youth's blood lust even as sat on top Slow Dancer from a safe distance.

"You've pinned down our way out…" Shigaraki said as he turned his attention to Bakugo, as if Johnny was no longer a concern. "Well… this is a problem…" The wild blonde's teeth gleamed wide as his lips continued to curl into a satisfied grin. He then proceeded to gloat over the trapped Kurogiri, taunting him as he explained how he figured out the truth of his abilities and threatening him with very un-hero-like actions.

Shigaraki continued to stare at Bakugo for a moment before sweeping his gaze over the rest of the heroes-in-training. Johnny shuddered as the young villain's crimson gaze lingered on him once again before turning over to stare at the others. The urge to simply shoot the creep started to rise inside of him once again, but his nails never left his fingers. Instead his fingers trembled as the more sweat glistened his skin. " _What the hell?! I wasn't this scared a moment ago or when I face Oyecomova, so why? What's so damn intimidating about some freak with a hand fetish?!"_

"Not only have you beaten our level, but also our special support class…" The messy haired villain clasped his hands together, his gaze flickering between Bakugo and Gyro. Specifically the injuries they endured. "Granted, it appears that terrorist wasn't totally useless after all. He managed to chip away a portion of your health-bars. He still lost though… Today's kids are really something… Our League of Villains should be ashamed…!" He then raised one hand before snapping his fingers loudly. "Nomu. Take out that explosive brat. We need our escape route back."

"Hah! As if that hulking bird-brain can—," gloated Gyro before his mouth dropped open when he noticed Nomu twitching violently.

Despite his right side being incased in ice and his left being twisted into obscure angles by the Steel Ball, the abomination started to lurch his body through Kurogiri's warp-gate. Cracking sharply, the ice covered arm and leg fell apart like shattered glass. Chunks of frozen flesh fell to the floor, but the abomination continued to shakily push himself upward. Even his twisted muscles on his left half didn't stop him. With a heave, Nomu lurched forward, stumbling for a moment as what remain of his frozen bits fell away, causing the Steel Ball to fall from his body.

Johnny could only gape at that monstrous villain. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, yet what truly shocked him to the core was what happened next.

Nomu's body started bulge, muscles expanding and twisting where the frozen limbs crumpled. In a blink of an eye, the mass of meat formed together in a horrifying manner. Bone, sinew, muscle, and flesh, all of it quickly forming together to burst out brand new limbs for the abomination. So entranced by the grotesque regeneration, Johnny barely heard All Might exclaiming in disbelief since he thought this creature's Quirk was _Shock Absorption_. "Then how the hell is guy able to create new limbs?!" The American demanded as his mind continued to process what was happening.

"I don't remember saying that's all he can do," said Shigaraki, holding his hands out as if he was presenting a gift to the young heroes-in-training and their teacher. "This is _Hyper Regeneration_. Nomu is a super-powered living sandbag designed to withstand everything you've got, All Might."

As soon as he registered the villain's words, Johnny felt like he got punched in the gut by Bakugo. " _This guys was created to_ beat _All Might?!_ " His mind buzzed with similar worrisome thoughts, but he was snapped out of them when he noticed the abomination taking a step forward. Nomu wasn't even done regenerating his limbs before he was rushing like a bullet-train towards Bakugo.

Whipping a hand up, Johnny shot wildly at the horrifying creature, unloading both hands of their nail-bullets. However each shot missed as the hulking fiend became a blur, dashing with incredible speed that defied his incredible size. The youth didn't have time to think before a sudden shockwave burst forth, nearly throwing him off Slow Dancer. Screaming wildly, the horse started to dance backwards as her rider clung to their reins, but Johnny refused to let go. He barely acknowledged the similar shriek coming from Gyro's own horse, his concentration solely on trying to regain control of the appaloosa.

By the time he managed to calm Slow Dancer down, Johnny noticed that he was right next to Midoriya. Gyro too had managed to get his horse under control and surprisingly managed to keep the unconscious cowboy from falling off. Kirishima and Todoroki crouched beside Valkyrie for a moment before jumping back to their feet. Yet he was surprised to see Bakugo sitting next to the curly haired boy with a dumbstruck expression on his face. "How did you… get…" The American started to say, but quickly became silent when he turned and saw the hulking behemoth standing over the misty villain, exactly where Bakugo once stood.

However, that wasn't what made him pause.

Twin lines cut into the concrete floor as they trailed fifty feet away from Nomu until they eventually led to All Might. The ultimate hero coughed out blood that stained his now ruined suit while holding up two arms in front of his person.

"W-When… When did that guy hit All Might…?" Johnny asked, his voice a quiet whisper as he stared with wide eyes at the Symbol of Peace and the muscular monster.

"This guy doesn't know how to hold back…" said All Might, letting out another small cough of blood as he lowered his arms. It was in that moment that Johnny realized just how overwhelmingly outmatched he and his classmates were compared to that monster of a villain. If this monster could move at intense speeds, force a legendary hero back, and get acknowledged by said hero, then it what hope did they have against him?

"I'm impressed that you managed to take the hit, All Might," Shigaraki praised as he stared at the incredible hero. "Anything to save a comrade, right? Just like earlier, when… uh… those…" He pointed one pale finger at Midoriya, who shivered at the sudden attention from the villain, before slowly turning to Johnny. The light-brown haired youth tensed, but before he could raise a hand to see if his nails grew back, Shigaraki went on with what he had to say. "The plain one. He came at me with everything he had. And that one on the horse, he nearly took my head off with his nails. But violence in the name of saving others is admirable? Isn't it, hero?

"You know what, All Might? That pisses me off!" Shigaraki trembled violently and his hands immediately went to his neck to scratch vigorously. "Heroes and villains both _thrive_ on violence, but we're still categorized. 'You're good.' 'I'm evil.' That's how it is!"

Suddenly his fingers stopped scratching, removing themselves from his neck to reveal bright red skin that looked like it was going to burst open if he continued his rage-filled obsession. "'Symbol of Peace'? Hah! In the end you're just a tool for violence, made to keep us down! And violence breeds only more violence. I'll show the world that by killing you!"

"What a load of hooey!" All Might retorted. "Idealistic criminals have a different sort of fires in their eyes." He then pointed at the young villain. "But you're just enjoying yourself, you big liar."

Though he couldn't see it, Johnny could tell there was a smile under Shigaraki's hand-like mask as he sneered at All Might. "You got me… Saw right through…"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… this guy is crazier than Oyecomova…" said Gyro, warily staring at the trio of villains as if they were rabid animals.

"Yeah…. But how the hell are we going to take them out?" asked Johnny. Sweat continued to drip down his face as he stared cautiously at Nomu. Though his concentration was divided between the monster and holding down the fear in his stomach that threatened to boil over into full-on panic at any moment.

"It's three on seven," Todoroki said simply, not a single hint of fear in his tone as ice started form around his feet. Just how did this guy keep so calm?

"But Kacchan showed us that mist man's weak point…!" said Midoriya, standing up to bravely face his foes with a head held up high. Even if he was trembling in his boots.

"These guys are some brutal dudes, but with us supporting All Might… we can beat them back!" exclaimed Kirishima, clenching his fingers into fists as he took a step towards the villains.

"Heh, that's a good attitude, Kirishima. You're really becoming a real red hot chili pepper!" Gyro chuckled, though his classmates, especially the redhead, all stopped to turn and stare the Italian. For his part, the horse jockey merely grinned before pointing at Kirishima's hair. "Get it? Red hot chili peppers? It's an original joke I just made up!"

"….Wow Gyro, that's a real gut buster," Johnny said with a dead pan expression. "But if you don't mind, let's just focus on these guys first, ok?"

"Right, right…" The Italian's grin became a thin line as he stared at his pupil. "Johnny, don't forget your lessons. That big guy may be tough, fast, and scary, but don't focus on him. Instead let All Might handle this bird-brain and we'll handle the others. They'll be infinitely easier to handle."

Johnny stared at his friend for a moment as the tightening pit in his stomach stilled before loosening up. If only a little anyway. The dark flame then burst forth in his eyes as he turned to face Shigaraki, Tusk materializing over his shoulder, filling him with renewed confidence. "….You're right. Let's crush these guys."

"No!" Johnny blinked as he saw a hand appear in front of him. Turning his head he saw All Might standing beside Slow Dancer. When did he get there? "Get out of here!"

"Things wouldn't have gone so well if I hadn't stepped in," Todoroki pointed out as he raised a frosty hand up, his eyes never leaving the villains.

"Yeah, without my Steel Balls you would've been half the man you are now," Gyro let out a soft chuckle, though his mirth was toned down as his eyes emulated his classmate's.

"Even if you fight that brain guy, the other two will still come at us," Johnny added, his eyes still locked on the abomination in particular, but paused when he saw Midoriya panicking from the corner of his eye.

"All Might, you're bleeding…" The fanboy hesitantly said before adding, "…and I think your time's u—Ah…."

" _What the heck is he talking about,_ " wondered Johnny, flicking his eyes over to his classmate and then to the Symbol of Peace.

"Right you all are, boys! And I thank you for the help!" All Might said as he turned to give them his trademark grin before focusing once more on the villains. "But fear not! Sit back and watch a pro get _serious_!"

Shigaraki let out a snort at that, but his eyes shifted over to Johnny for the briefest of instances. Or rather the little pink elephant on the cripple's shoulder. "… I see… so you have what Mister Terrorist has, huh?" He then wave a dismissive hand as he walked over till he was beside his partners in crime. "Doesn't matter now…. Nomu, Kurogiri…. Kill All Might…. I'll deal with the children." He then took another step forward his overwhelming bloodlust once more washing over the students as his blood red gaze was directed piercingly at them.

"Heads up, we're fighting after all!" Kirishima said as he readied in a stance as Shigaraki burst into a run.

Johnny raised a hand, his finger nails once again regrown and one already spinning as he pointed directly at the messy, light-blue haired youth.

"I have to stop these villains…." All Might muttered as he got into a stance similar to Kirishima's.

Ignoring him, Johnny let loose several nails at the young villain, who kept himself low as he was already halfway towards his prey. A Steel Ball followed after the nails, spinning intensely as to race for the right to hit its mark first.

Suddenly an immense presence filled the area, one that dwarfed Shigaraki's own murderous bloodlust. Johnny to blink in surprise as he, and his classmates, all whipped their heads around to face All Might. His eyes were burning brightly with a blue fire as his already massive aura continued to expand rapidly. "Because I am…. _**THE WORLD'S SYMBOL OF PEACE AND JUSTICE**_ _!_ "

Suddenly the ultimate hero lunged forward, practically flying across the floor. Nomu let out a shriek as he charged forth to meet him, each pounding step creating a crack into the floor. Both of them raised their fists back before throwing them forth; a mighty shockwave, greater than the one before, exploded as soon as their fists collided. The nail-bullets and Steel Ball was thrown backwards, crashing into and tearing apart scenery while narrowly missing the students as they too were forced back from the two juggernauts. Both Johnny and Gyro's horses screamed as they pranced around frantically. The American let out a several curses in his native language, but he managed to get Slow Dancer to calm down once more. Even Shigaraki was flung backwards, floating in the air for a moment before flipping backwards in midair.

"Weren't you listening?!" he demanded as he landed gracefully on the floor. "One of his powers is Shock Absorption!"

"Yeah, what of it!?"

Without another word, All Might reeled back another hand before delivering a powerful jab at the monster's stomach. The creature's own fist met his own, but the Hero didn't looked fazed or surprised. Instead, he pulled his fists back again and again, unleashing a barrage of high speed strikes that only appeared like a blur to everyone who witnessed this epic brawl.

Johnny couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He had seen All Might fight incredibly powerful foes before on T.V., but this was completely different. He could feel the absolute intensity of the fight. Quite literally in fact as the very air around him crackled and pulsed with every blow each opponent struck. High pressured air currents whirled around the battling duo, forcing everyone back to the point even Kurogiri loudly exclaimed that he couldn't get near them to use his Quirk. " _This power…. It's insane!_ "

"They're so… fast!" exclaimed Kirishima as he tried desperately to keep his footing under the unrelenting air pressure.

"Just what the hell are they?!" demanded Gyro, one hand tightly gripping his reins while the other held down Mountain Tim least he fall off his horse. Johnny would have echoed his mentor's words, but he couldn't bring himself to speak a single syllable. All he could do was simply watch in awe.

All Might let out a grunt as Nomu managed sideswipe him, but he never took a single step back. Instead he kept up his barrage, his movements seeming to get faster as the fight dragged on. "He said that your Quirk is _Shock Absorption_ not _Nullification_!" He roared as smashed a fist against the abomination's head. "Then that mean there's a limit to what you can take, right?!" He then let out another grunt through clenched teeth as his foe punched his injured, bloodied side. Yet he did not yield.

Then he did something Johnny didn't expect. He took a step forward. Nomu, the monster who was created to be All Might's equal, with the strength and speed to back up that claim, was slowly being forced back with every step the hero took. "So you were made to fight me, big guy?! If you can really withstand me firing at one-hundred percent of my power… then I'll have to go _beyond_ that and force you to surrender!"

"You… You got to be kidding!?" exclaimed Johnny as his mind processed what the hero just said. " _He's firing at full power and yet… he still has strength to spare?!_ "

The Symbol of Peace's strikes, already to the point of being blurs, became faster as they sliced through the air to strike at scar covered flesh. Despite injured and bleeding, he continued on forward. Nomu tried to keep up, to match hm blow for blow, but he simply couldn't. The hero was exceeding him at every at every limit!

Suddenly the monster's head reeled back as several fists crashed into his brain, causing him to miss a step. That was All Might needed. Ducking under a flailing limb, he roared as he let loose another powerful strike to Nomu's gut. The shock of the blow caused the floor to crack before flying apart as the villain was flung backwards.

Nomu let out another screech as he spun around in midair before thrusting a hand towards the floor. Thick lines appeared in the concrete as the villain slowed down before stopped abruptly as he stamped his feet down. Jagged cracks formed where he stood before becoming fissures as the monster scrambled across the floor like a raging gorilla. He then sprang forth off the ground, but he didn't get far into the air before two hard shoes smashed into his face. "A real hero… Will always find a way for justice to be served!" All Might didn't give him a second to retilate before spinning in midair to deliver another swift, powerful punch to his brain.

The monster flew down like a meteor, crashing into the floor before bouncing back up from the impact. All Might was right above him, a fist raised for another smash, but Nomu stopped him by striking first. Seeing this however, the hero continued to prove to be the faster of the two as he brought forth arms together to block the blow. Like a viper, he then shot a hand out wrapped the villain's arm in an iron grip.

Spinning in midair till he was a mini hurricane, All Might let out mighty cry as he hurled Nomu to the floor once more, creating an even bigger crater and destroying the USJ's square in the process. Nomu only bounced up into the air for a split second before the great hero landed right in front of him, the foundation beneath his feet crumbling into pebbles.

"Now for a lesson… You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean!" Though it took mere seconds, everything seemed to slow down as All Might stood up, his form that of a giant compared to the villain. A giant who raised a fist up high before pulling it back, steam erupting from it and the rest of his body as he took a step forward. "Go beyond… **Plus**... **ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

With a great mighty smash that created an explosive shockwave that dwarfed all others, All Might's fist collided with Nomu's stomach. As if it were a star collapsing upon itself, the hulking villain's chest suddenly turned a bright yellow as the rest of his body expanded abnormally. This didn't even last half a second before Nomu was suddenly flying up in the air like a rocket; the ground beneath All Might flying in the air as if to join the villain. The villain flew like a blur till he smashed into the USJ's dome ceiling, but even then that didn't stop his ascent. Metal, glass, and wire were like paper, exploding apart as the villain punctured through the dome till he was on the outside. Nothing seemed to slow him down as he flew higher and higher till he was a mere speck in the distance.

Johnny's mouth hung open as he stared at the hole that Nomu created in the USJ's dome. He'd never seen anything like what he just witnessed before… and it left him at loss for words. The sheer power and intensity from the fight left him dumbfounded, almost numb. As the seconds dragged on, however, his senses slowly came back to him along with the feeling of sheer awe. Up to this point, Johnny knew that All Might was the greatest in the world. No other hero could match him. He never really questioned that fact, just accepted it as the few fights he saw of the hero as a kid on T.V. supported that claim. Yet now he truly understand just _why_ All Might truly was the best.

He wasn't the only one as the rest of his classmates, recovering from their own stupor, started to voice their awe. "That was like the finishing move in a videogame," muttered Kirishima. "He beat the _Shock Absorption_ out of him! I never seen that kind of brutal strength!"

" _Oh mio Dio_!" Gyro exclaimed in his native tongue, as he gaped like a fish at the hole where Nomu flew through. "Just... Just… how does anyone have that much power?!"

"Imagining having power like that…" said Bakugo, his expression mirroring that of his fellows, though to a lesser degree. "He must have been punching that monster so fast that he couldn't regenerate…"

"He's really is the best…" concluded Todoroki, his tone the calmest amongst his classmates.

"That's how you get to be a pro…"

"He did it….." Midoriya said simply, surprising Johnny. After hearing the fanboy praise the Symbol of Peace so much, he thought Midoriya would be the most excited out of all of them. Instead the youth's gaze was locked on All Might.

Turning around, Johnny saw the legendary hero mostly covered in a thick cloud of dust and steam, his form bent downward after he punched the villain. "I really have gotten weaker…" said All Might, his voice carrying over to the heroes-in-training and that of the villains. "Back in my heyday, five hits would knocked that guy out…." He then straightened himself as he turned to face his students before placing a fist over his chest, his smile ever warm and brimming with confidence. "But today it took over three-hundred mighty blows!"

"You got to be kidding…" muttered Johnny, shaking his head as he couldn't believe what he just heard. " _If this is his power now… he must have been truly an unstoppable force back in the day…_ "

"Gyro!" All Might's words cut off Johnny's thought as he shifted his gaze from the Symbol of Peace to his friend. The Italian blinked as he pointed a confused finger at himself, obviously wondering why he was being singled out. "It's time you took Mountain Tim out of here and get him medical attention. The same goes for the rest of you boys! Don't worry about me. I'll handle the rest of these villains."

"Uh… sure, All Might!" said Gyro, new found respect lacing his tone. "Come on, guys! Let's get out of here while All Might wipes the floor with these poor fools!" He then turned Valkyrie around and nudged her into a walk towards the stairs.

"Right…" agreed Todoroki, already following a step behind the long haired blonde. "We're not ready for this level yet…"

Bakugo didn't say anything but merely gave All Might one last look before following after his classmates. Yet not all of the students immediately followed the others example

"Midoriya!" Kirishima called out to his friend, causing Johnny to notice that the fanboy didn't even budge from his spot. Instead he took a step forward, surprising the paraplegic. "We gotta just hang back for now… Rush in and they might take you hostage or something…."

Yet Midoriya continued to stay still, his eyes never leaving All Might. While the others weren't able to see it, Johnny was at just the right position to view the curly haired boy's expression. His eyes were wide, his mouth gaping open, but it wasn't awe that Johnny saw. It was fear and dread. " _What's he worried about…?_ " Furrowing his brow, he followed his classmate's gaze back to All Might. It took a moment to realize that the fanboy was afraid for the hero. Yet that didn't make any sense. " _We just saw All Might crush the floor with that brain guy… So why?_ "

"You've been bested villains!" Johnny blinked as All Might's words to the villains cut off his thinking. Turning his head to the side, he saw that the two remaining villains were glaring intently at the hero. Though he noticed the messy light-blue haired youth was quivering with rage. "Surrender. We all want to get this over quickly!"

"You cheated…!" Though it was low, almost a whispered, Shigaraki's voice carried all across the square, allowing both the Symbol of Peace and his students to hear every word. "You've weakened? Not that I can see… We're completely outmatched. How dare you do that to my Nomu…? You cheated…!" Suddenly his hands whipped towards his neck, fingernails digging into the flesh intently as he scratched as if there were no tomorrow. "He's not weak at all! They… They lied to me!"

"He's… he's just a man-child…" muttered Johnny as he watched villainous youth go into a frenzy with his scratching. Did this guy really think this was game? " _Probably…. He's crazier than Oyecomova so…"_ His thought was suddenly cut off he finally registered the villain's words. " _Wait a second… what does he mean by_ 'they'?"

"Well? Coming to get me?!" demanded All Might, who was now almost completely covered in the cloud of dust, once more cutting off the American's thoughts as his booming voice echoed throughout the USJ. "What happened to clearing the _game_ ….? If you can take me, bring it on!" The villains shuddered, taking a step back from the heroic man. Yet that was they took. Clearly that wasn't enough for All Might as he yelled, "Well? What's keeping you?!"

"If only we had Nomu! If only! He was taking those hits so well…!" Shigaraki's hands scratched even more intensely now. Even from this distance, Johnny could see the faint red lines on the youth's neck returning. Though the American couldn't tell whether they were scratch marks or the youth finally drawing blood.

"Tomura Shigaraki… calm yourself," Kurogiri calmly advised before raising a misty hand towards All Might. "It's apparent that Nomu did manage to deal some real damage." He then turned towards the students, who stopped midway to the stairs as soon as they felt the villain's eyes. "While some of the kids are leaving, the others are holding back for some reason. And reinforcements from the school are bound to arrive in a few minutes. But if the two of us double-team him, we still have a chance…"

"Yes… Yes… Yes….!" Johnny felt the hairs on every inch of his skin rise up as a cold chill washed over him. Turning back towards Shigaraki, he noticed that the villainous youth had paused mid-scratch before retracting his fingers from his neck, his fingertips stained red. His eyes no longer held a raging inferno that consumed a moment ago. Instead there was a dark blaze flickering intently at All Might. Seeing this, Johnny shivered. That dark flame… it was scarily similar to his own. "Right… Right… Right… We can do this… The _Final Boss_ is standing right there…"

"All Might'll take care of the big bads." Johnny held down involuntary gasp as soon as he heard Kirishima's voice right beside him. Tearing his eyes away from Shigaraki, Johnny turned to glare down at the redhead who had an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you there. But's let go see if the others need help. You too, Midoriya!" He then turned to walk over to where the others still stood clustered near the staircase, waiting for the rest of their classmates to join them.

Johnny took a deep breath to calm his nerves, but paused when he noticed that Midoriya still hadn't twitched from his spot. Sweat beaded down the fanboy's face and his entire form started to tremble intensely. But that wasn't what held Johnny's attention. Instead it was the great burning flame in his classmate's eyes. Unlike his own, however, it was bright and held a resolve that seemed boundless and unyielding. Just like All Might's. It didn't take Johnny a second to realize that Midoriya had come to some kind of decision.

"This is revenge for Nomu!" Johnny tore his gaze off Midoriya before whipping it around to see the villains charging at All Might; Kurogiri covering most of Shigaraki's body as they ran at a brisk pace. All Might never moved an inch as he stood in the dust cloud, his signature smile never wavering as the villains grew ever closer.

Suddenly Johnny heard a sharp crackle beside him. Quickly turning his to the side, he noticed that Midoriya was gone, the ground he once stood upon now having large cracks and mini crevices. Blinking in surprise, Johnny whipped around to see the curly haired youth flying towards the villains, his legs flopping around wildly in the air and his right fist was pulled back.

"What the hell is he thinking?!" demanded Johnny before whipping Slow Dancer's reins; the old appaloosa letting out a loud neigh as it sprinted after the flying kid. He heard the rest of his classmates calling after him, but he ignored them as his thoughts buzzed around in his head like an agitated hornet's nest. Why was Midoriya acting so reckless? Why would he break his legs again to help All Might, despite just witnessing the hero wiping the floor with someone who was built to _beat_ him? Why risk his life for interfering?

Johnny was torn away from his thoughts when he noticed that the black mist surrounding Kurogiri's body suddenly grew immensely as Midoriya continued to rapidly close their distance. Emerging on top of the dark mass was a pale hand that reached down for the curly haired boy's head.

"Midoriya!" shouted Johnny as he raised his right hand and unloaded all of his nail-bullets at Shigaraki's own pale appendage. Flying across the square, the nail-bullets neared their mark until they were suddenly engulfed in black mist that formed right in front of young villain's hand. Eyes widening at the sight, Johnny only had a moment to process what just happened before letting out a sharp cry as he felt pain explode from his left shoulder.

Gritting his teeth, Johnny glanced to the side and saw that two bloody holes formed right underneath his shoulder pad, blood already starting to seep down his arm. From the corner of his eye he saw another warp-gate formed not too far away from Slow Dancer. "That bastard!" He glared intensely at the mist-covered villain, before biting down on his lip to hold own a pained cry as his horse galloped onward. Midoriya was right on top of the villains and All Might now—the latter of which had yet to move despite everything that has happened—and drawing ever closer to the villain's open palm.

Even though pain wracked his arm with each slight movement he made or that of his horse, Johnny let go of the reins to his horse before using his right hand hold up his left, pointing it directly at Shigaraki instead of his hand. His eyes burned with the dark flame as everything seemed to slow to a crawl.

Yet before Johnny could unleash another nail-bullet barrage, a loud bang went off in the USJ. Blinking in surprise, it took the American a half of a second to realize blood was spurting out of the hand that was reaching for Midoriya, a tiny hole now formed in the villain's flesh.

"What the…?" said Johnny, pulling Slow Dancer to a halt after dropping his injured arm. He then whirled his head around, wincing at the sudden movement from his injured shoulder as he gritted his teeth.

Standing on top of the staircase that led into the USJ was nearly all the teachers of U.A. From Present Mic to even the Principal of the school, each looked ready to fight as they glared down at the remaining villains. Yet what surprised the American was seeing Ida standing beside them, his face looking frantic as if he was expecting to arrive too late.

"President of Class One-A, Tenya Ida!" the dark-blue haired youth cried out in a loud voice that could be heard throughout the USJ. "Reporting for duty!"

"I guess he's earned the right to be called class president…" said Johnny, a bit of relief filling him at the sight of his teachers and class president.

"Ahhhh, they're here… game over…" said Shigaraki, causing the paraplegic to turn back to stare warily at him. The young villain eyes flickered to his hand for a moment before glaring intently at the assembled heroes. "Guess we gotta try another time, Kuro—"

His sentence was cut off by a hail of bullets. The young villain let out a sharp hiss as his flesh was pierced over and over, blood dying his black clothes a bright red. Kurogiri tried to shield his leader, his black mist covering the youth, but the bullets refused to let up.

Suddenly the swirling black mass was slowly drifted away from the villains, surprising both of them. Blinking at the sight, Johnny turned to see Thirteen, his suit torn apart as he laid on the steps on the USJ with a gauntlet pointed directly at the villainous duo.

A frustrated growl brought everyone attention back to Shigaraki as he was getting sucked into the dark void of Kurogiri's warp-gate. His eyes, burning with hate, never leaving All Might. "I may have failed here, Symbol of Peace… But the next time we meet…. You're _dead_ , All Might." Without another word, the villain was swallowed entirely by the mist, which in turn slowly started to fade away until there was nothing remained.

For a moment, everything was silent before finally Johnny let out a long breath. Slumping forward into his saddle till he rested on Slow Dancer's neck, he ignored the pain from his shoulder as he relished in the fact that everyone was finally safe. Though with that thought came the crashing fatigue of his weary body. The adrenaline in his system was starting to wear off and his shoulder was starting throb painfully.

"I… couldn't do anything…" Johnny blinked at that admission before looking to see Midoriya not to far away from him, laying on the ground as his legs once more bent at crooked angles. Tears threaten to spill down his cheeks as he tried to push himself up.

"That's not true." Midoriya and Johnny blinked before turning to see All Might, his form now almost completely covered in thick dust and steam. "If you hadn't given me those few seconds… I would be in some serious trouble… You saved me. Again."

"… _What does he mean by that?_ " wondered Johnny, crooking an eyebrow at the Symbol of Peace. Now that he didn't have to worry about himself getting killed, the paraplegic noticed something rather odd about the last few minutes. Particularly why All Might didn't raise a finger when his students came to help him, especially when they got hurt in the process.

Suddenly Johnny remembered the talks his class had on the way to the USJ, particularly how Midoriya's own Quirk resembled All Might's. Combined with the fanboy's desperate attempt to save All Might and the fact that he miraculously gained a Quirk when he had none, the paraplegic's suspicions grew by the second.

"Midoriya, Johnny!" Johnny was torn away from his thoughts as he turned to see Kirishima running over to them. "Are you guys okay?!"

The redhead quickly made his way over to them, but halted when a wall of concrete in front of him and the paraplegic. Slow Dancer let out sharp neigh at the appearance of the wall before moving back a bit, causing Johnny to bite back a curse as his wounded shoulder shifted with every step his horse took. Furrowing his brow, he turned his head over to glare intently at a blocky-looking man with pale skin who was quickly making his way over to the group.

"We need to make sure all the students are safe," said Cementoss as walked over to stand beside Slow Dancer; the horse letting out a snort as she mimicked its owner and glared at the heroic teacher. "I'll deal with the wounded."

"Makes sense! Roger that!" Kirishima gave the hero a thumbs up before heading back to the rest of his classmates.

"Thanks… that was close, Cementoss…" said All Might, his voice a bit subdued behind the newly formed wall.

Johnny's eyes flicked over to where All Might had been behind the wall, ignoring the square-like hero's attempt to apply first aid on him. The legendary hero's compliment cemented the cripple's suspicions, yet not outright confirming them. Though he knew of one way to do so. As soon as he was all healed up, he was going to have a long talk with Midoriya.

* * *

"God damn that stings!" said Gyro as he sat on a medical bench in the nurse's office, his stitched up leg exposed and propped up on the table, before letting out a yelp as a stiff cane collided with his left arm.

"You watch what you say, young man," said Recovery Girl as she pulled back her cane, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the youth. "I'll not have you speak such foul language in my presence."

The Italian looked down abashed as he rubbed his now aching arm. "A-Ah… Sorry, Recovery Girl…."

"As long as you remember your manners, I'll let this one slide." The elderly woman let out a sigh before turning her attention Gyro's leg, staring at every line of stitches with a critical eye. "I must say… besides how lucky you are to only bruised marks on your back, the work you done on your leg is impressive, especially with that string you used. Already the flesh and bone is mending together at an accelerated rate. And the nerves seem to be mostly healed, if your reaction from me poking your leg are anything to go by. There are few Quirks out there that achieve such rapid success without drawback. Truly this Zombie Horse is one of a kind. However…" She then slathered disinfectant all over his leg, causing him to suck in a deep breath before clenching his teeth. "You should have had antibiotics on you to finish the job! Your leg might get healed up, but if it got infected then it would have been for not!"

"B-But the Zombie Horse can do that! It has medical nutrients and anti—"

"No buts! Even if the Zombie Horse can do that, it would have acted too slowly. Combined with the large amount of dust and the rusty components from the collapsed zone, you could've caught an infection then it that would have quickly worked its way up your leg till it was too late… You were extremely lucky, Gyro Zeppeli."

"…I'm sorry, Recovery Girl. I'll make sure to have all the proper medical equipment on me next time." He said solemnly before giving the old heroine his signature smile. "Though I must say, the Goddess of good fortune must be looking out for me today. Otherwise I would have traded out my sweet hero outfit for a peg leg and an eye patch."

"Oh that's a good one, Gyro," Johnny said wearily from his bed next to the Italian, his shoulder now patched up with several temporary fresh bandages that Cementoss applied on him. "I can totally see you wearing a pirate's coat and calling yourself 'Captain Gyro'."

"Do you really think so, Johnny?" The Italian's sincere question nearly caused Johnny to roll his eyes, but thankfully he was saved from doing that by Recover Girl.

"That's enough of that. Don't encourage him otherwise he'll be liable to do something far more reckless than what he did with his leg." Recovery Girl then turned her gaze back to Gyro. "Although, I have to say I'm impressed. No first year has ever to been able to take care of themselves as well you did, deary. Or have the medical knowledge to do it properly and without further harming themselves. Where did you learn to do all this?"

Johnny blinked at the question before turning to face his mentor. The Italian avoided both the old woman's gaze and that of his pupil's, his attention focused solely on a potted flower beside his bed. "Gyro…" the American said firmly as he narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, alright…. No need to get testy, Johnny," Gyro said flatly as he turned to face them. "I learned all that I know from my father, ok?"

"Wait… I thought your dad was the chief executioner and prison warden of Italy?" That immediately caused Recovery Girl to give Gyro a sharp look.

"Any idiot can kill someone, Johnny, but that isn't enough for the role of chief executioner. No. It takes a lot more than that. I don't know about anywhere else, but ever since the death penalty laws were reinstated in Italy when Quirks appeared, every executioner must have extensive knowledge of the human body in order to give death row prisoners a peaceful, painless death. In short, the main job of an executioner is to make a prisoner feel comfortable before their end." Gyro then turned his head to the side to stare at a window where the setting sun shined through. "Thankfully the Zeppeli family have been doctors for generations. My father personally runs our family hospital part time while he works as an executioner… well, now fulltime I suppose…"

Johnny frowned as he processed his friend's words. "So basically your dad taught you everything he knows in order to prepare yourself for becoming a hero?" For a split second, Gyro gave him sideways glance before returning his attention back to the window. But something in his eye told the American that wasn't the reason at all, which puzzled him greatly. " _If that isn't the reason, then why…?_ "

Before he could ask, however, the door to their room in the nurse's office suddenly opened. Standing in the doorway was a young boy. He was about average height and had medium sized, bright-pink hair. He wore the regular male uniform of U.A., but on top his head sat a rather peculiar hat, having black furred sides and golden colored bill while a similarly colored spike towering on top. His dark-purple eyes examined Johnny for a moment before shifting his gaze to Recovery Girl and Gyro, placing a hand over his hip as if he wasn't all that impressed.

Yet as the newcomer walked into the room Johnny noticed something odd. Two small mounds, almost barely noticeable, stood out at the _boy's_ chest. Putting two and two together, the light-brown haired boy's cheeks flushed as realization hit him like a tidal wave.

"Grandmother…" said the _boy_ in a voice that sounded a bit androgynous, ignoring the startled looks both foreigners gave him, "I've treated the injuries of Izuku Midoriya, but refrained from bothering All Might, Aizawa Sensei, or Mountain Tim Sensei as you requested."

"Ah, good," Recovery Girl said as got down from her chair beside Gyro and started to walk towards the door. "I'll handle their treatment personally then. Makoto, please be a dear and finish treating these two boys? I already treated all the serious parts of their injuries, so all you have to do is clean them and make sure they all bandaged up."

"Of course, Grandmother."

Recovery Girl gave the _boy_ a nod before looking him up and down. "I see your still wearing _that_ , Makoto… When are you ever going to try something different for a change? Something more elegant?"

"… _That pretty much confirms it… She's a girl who's into crossdressing…_ " thought Johnny as he examined the now identified bright-pink haired girl closely.

Makoto gave her grandmother a halfhearted shrug. "I like what I wear, Grandmother," she said blandly, causing Recovery Girl to shake her head.

"We'll talk more about that later. For now I need to go attend All Might." With that said, the elderly hero left the room.

Gyro let out a sigh as he adjusted himself on his table. "Look, you don't need to stick around—Makoto, was it? I'm perfectly capable of banda—AAAAAH!" He yelped loudly as the cold, stinging touch of a damp cloth soaked in alcohol touched his injured leg.

"I don't know you, so I can't really trust your judgement in something that concerns your health. My Grandmother would be furious with me if I let any patient of mine hurt themselves or worsen their condition. I may be a part-time student assistant here in the nurse's office, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to take this seriously."

"Jesus! Warn me when yo—OOOOOOOOOOO!" Makoto rubbed the cloth a bit more firmly, causing the Italian to glare holes at her. "God dammit! Stop that! Is your hearing poor like your taste in hats!?"

The pink haired girl paused for a moment to meet Gyro's glare. "Are you really one to talk with those holes in your own hat?" she said in such a flat tone that Johnny couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The long haired blonde, however, was clearly not amused at all.

"You got a lot of nerve to—GHH!" Gyro clenched his teeth in time to hold down another yelp. "Will you just finish cleaning it and bandage it already?!"

Johnny let another chuckle as his friend bickered irritably to the pink haired girl. After everything that had happened today, it was oddly a calming slightly. Not perfect, but better than being nearly killed by lunatics with a grudge against All Might. And while he didn't get a chance to learn about Stands that much from Mountain Tim, he did get some insight on Gyro's past. Not to mention a hint on the relationship between Midoriya and All Might. " _It's something, I suppose..._ " he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, feeling the day's exhaustion finally taking hold of him. " _Not a lot, but I'll take it for now…_ " With that in mind, Johnny let himself drift off into sleep while the sounds of the two students' argument continued to echoing throughout the nurse's office.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the wait for it though. As for the reason why it's late, I've been a little distracted as of late. Like, I love writing this story, and my others as well, but with college in full swing for another semester, my time has been divided to say the least. Not to mention there are so many things that came out recently. New Anime, new video games, new manga to read, new books, etc. I want to do all those things, but I only have so much time.**

 **So I'm going to be taking a small break from writing for a while. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story, or my others, I'm simply taking a month or two off to catch up on the things I want to do. Such as gaming. Got a gaming list a mile long at this point. For the next update I think I shall be able to get something done for late December or early January, before Christmas Break is over. This way I will feel recharged and ready for more writing.**

 **Speaking of writing, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sure it wasn't entirely original, but I hoped to make it as action packed and exciting as in the original My Hero Academia series. Now the reason as to why I didn't change the All Might fight is because of two reasons. The first being that the others wouldn't do anything, what with All Might and Nomu's powerful shockwaves forcing everyone back. Which I tried to demostrate earlier with Johnny and Gyro trying to gun down Shigaraki only to have their projectiles thrown back by the first punch All Might and Nomu gave each other. The second reason however is because I didn't think I could do anything to improve upon it. What I mean is, if I tried to edit Johnny into the fight, I feel like it would only diminish the fight as a whole. Like, the fight isn't about Johnny or Gyro or Midoriya. It's about All Might and showing exactly why he's the greatest hero ever. I know some of you might be disappointed by my decision, and I apologize to you for it, but I'm adamant that this is the best option for the chapter.**

 **Don't worry though. I promised original content and I will give you all original content in the next two arcs. These next two arcs will be focused on Stand Users and how Class 1-A will have to contend with them, and I already gave you all hints on the first arc, and they are done it will be the tournament arc. This my current plan for the story.**

 **Other than, however, I hope you all liked this chapter and other references I put into it. Also I hope you liked the cameo of Hot Pants at the end. I promised you all that character from SBR will be showing up. And she will play a part in the story, well... not now, but later. Got to build her up a bit more, you know?**

 **Also the Musical reference from the title of this chapter, "You Say Run", is from the My Hero Academia Soundtrack. It's the song that plays when either All Might or Midoriya are about to do something epic or get serious in fighting. Though more for the former than the latter, for reasons I will get into later chapters. I found this song very fitting since it goes great with the fight scene with All Might and Nomu, showing how powerful All Might is and why he's the best.**

 **By the way, I know I said no spoiling for future characters, but there is one character that I can confirm will make an appearance. And that Ringo Roadagain. You can't have a Steel Ball Run story without this guy, the manliest secondary villain in the Jojo's series and having a huge impact on Gyro. Though I will say he will show much later and not in the next two arcs. But when he does... prepare to enter the True Man's World.**

 **Lastly, before I go into review responses, I'm not going to character stats for this chapter. Simply because I'm a little tired at the moment and I refuse to delay this chapter any more than I have to. (Seriously I kept getting sidetracked for a month before I could finish this thing.) So apologizes about that, but I will try to get you all Bakugo's Stats next time.**

 **Anyway, on with the review responses. Though some of them will be short as I want to post this up quickly.**

 **gold crown dragon: Hehe, that joke is worthy of the Zeppeli seal of approval. And as for the answer to your question. Yes. As for who else, other than Hot Pants who got revealed in this chapter, Spoilers~!**

 **betsybugaboo: Oh darn, your right. Sorry about that. I'll be more careful in the future to make sure no more screw ups like that happen again. Great catch, man!**

 **echoSMOKER: Thanks for liking my story! :D**

 **Guest #1: I can't really say otherwise I will be spoiling future plot points. All can say is, wait and see.**

 **mastergamer14: For your question, I can't really say. For your other stuff: No, Class 1-A won't be getting Stands. Though the thought has crossed my mind, their Quirks are already top tier so it only make them OP if they had Stands. As for Eyes Heaven, unfortunately that story won't make into mine. Sorry, but I want to keep this mostly manga/anime related from Jojo.**

 **TheLunaticChild: Hehehe, glad you enjoyed this! I hope you like the fight with All Might and Nomu in this chapter! :D**

 **Stoopkid241: Thank you very much. I try my best with emulating the feel of both Jojo and My Hero Academia with my story, while adding my own spin on things. Hope you continue to read my work!**

 **jalen johnson: Thank you so much for your detailed posts! Really appreciate each of them. :3**

 **The Infamous Man: As usual, I already sent PMs to you about my gratitude and thanks for your reviews. They are really helpful and I look forward to them each time I release a chapter!**

 **KomnenosAlexios: Actually, the universe was remade when Emperio interfered. Shifting things around till things were clearly different than before. Hence why Steel Ball Run and onwards is so unique compared to previous parts.**

 **Ultimate-Zelda Fan: He'll get Ball Breaker later. Right now, he's quirkless and standless. And again, I don't want to spoil future plot points of future characters. So sorry about that, but I'm not going to say anything.**

 **NCam42: Thank you for liking my story! As for your questions about Tusk, don't worry. Johnny will eventually get his other acts later down the road and from sources you may not suspect. Diego and his Stand... Well, you'll find out... Soon. And, no. Don't any of you assume I confirmed anything right there.**

 **Hercules8: Thank for all your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate each of them! :D**

 **ReverendRevenant: Thank you! I hope to keep going when I have the time and after my mini break! :3**

 **TheCrocutaAsylum: Thank you so much for that compliment! Means a lot to me. And as for your question. I already confirmed it above, but yes Ringo will be showing up later. Much later. But he will have an impact on several characters, Kirishima being one of them.**

 **Lammchen Guest: Thank you for your kind review! I hope you continue to enjoy future chapters! :3**

 **That's about it for review responses. Thank you all again for your wonderful support! I hope you liked this chapter and I will be seeing you again, after my break! Until then I hope you all have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	9. On Melancholy Hill

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: On Melancholy Hill**

* * *

Everyone in Musutafu was abuzz with talk about the villains' raid on U.A. once the news came out the following morning. No one could actually believe any villain would have the nerve to attack the greatest hero academy in the world, especially with All Might now teaching there. Yet what was more disturbing was how many villains were part of this so called _league_. Apart from a few select groups around the world, not since the days of the Yakuza had there been so many villains together. It was worrying for many citizens, but most quickly shrugged it off, proclaiming that the heroes, specifically All Might, would take down the any villain like he did at U.A. Yet there were some who criticized U.A. for allowing so many villains to invade their school and harm their students. Thankfully it a very small minority who voiced these complaints which everyone else basically ignored or defended U.A. since it was surprise for everyone, including the heroes.

Unfortunately for Johnny, he had to listen to the ramblings of the minority while riding a train throughout town.

"I'm telling you, the teachers of U.A. should have handled this promptly instead of letting those poor kids get hurt!" exclaimed a balding man with a bulging belly as he sat across from Johnny.

"Keep your voice down," said a salaryman in a blue suit as he sat beside the loud fat man. "You're disturbing everyone else's ride."

"Sorry… It's just that I can't help but think that with so many heroes teaching at U.A., and the school being outfitted with some of the best security this country has to offer, this attack shouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"No one could have predicted something like that happening. Frankly I'm more shocked that any villain had the balls to attack U.A."

"That's no excuse though! What if the kids got hurt?! What if someone like him got killed?!"

Quirking an eyebrow at the sudden pronoun, Johnny lifted his head up from his phone, which he had been using as distraction from the fat man's ramblings. He immediately regretted his decision as he saw the balding man's pudgy fingers were pointing directly at him.

"What if someone like this young boy was hurt? He couldn't even defend himself! And furthermore—"

"He would have been saved by All Might," the salaryman pointed out with annoyed frown. "Don't forget that the Symbol of Peace was there and he managed to take down a great many villains who invaded."

"I…I…" The fat man floundered for a rebuttal, but no word could escape his lips. With a sigh, he pressed himself against his seat while the salaryman leaned forward to bow to the young American.

"I'm sorry that you were roped into our conversation. He tends to get overly critical about anything and complain a lot."

"Oh no, I don't mind being brought into a conversation that is related to my disabilities. It doesn't bother me one bit." The bitterness in Johnny's tone, however, told the Salaryman that wasn't the case at all. Shivering under the American's hardened gaze, the Salaryman back away and started to read a newspaper that he had tucked underneath his arm. Growling silently to himself, Johnny turned his attention back to his phone, pulled out his earphones, before starting to listen to Fleetwood Mac's _The Dance_ album. However, it did little to relieve him of his growing irritation.

It didn't take long until the train finally reached its destination in the center of Musutafu. Yet Johnny didn't bother to move until almost everyone had vacated the cramp passenger car. It was easier for him to move around instead brushing shoulders with everyone, and he was in no mood for that. As the last passenger left, Johnny quickly pushed himself out and into the train station. It was nearly noon and there were a great many people milling about, more than likely getting ready to head to their favorite restaurants for lunch. The light-brown haired youth paid them little heed as he left the station and out into the busy streets. His mind was solely focus on getting to the café where Midoriya agreed to meet him.

After being released from the nurse's office the night prior, the paraplegic managed to corner the fanboy just before he headed back home. While it was too late in the night to have a proper chat, as well Johnny feeling absolutely exhausted from the previous day's events, and the aftereffect of Recovery's Quirk taking its toll on him, he agreed with Midoriya's request to meet up at one of his favorite places in town. Needless to say that the trip to get there was already an irritating start, but in the end, Johnny didn't care. What he had to talk about with the curly haired boy was something he couldn't pass up.

A roaring screech cut of his thoughts as surprised shouts erupted from behind him. Whipping his head around, the young paraplegic only had a moment to widen his eyes before grabbing ahold of the wheels of his chair and pushed forward with all his might, narrowly missing a car that sped passed him. " _What the fuck!?_ " he exclaimed furiously in his native language as he steadied himself in his wheelchair. Turning his head back around, Johnny barely spotted the car that nearly made him road kill. Steam and smoke cloaked the car as it drove away, but the American was barely able to make out a bit of its black, rusty paintjob just before it rounded a corner, disappearing into the city.

Suddenly Johnny felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around to see a police man staring down at him. "Are you alright, young man?" he asked politely, worry clearing written all over his face. From behind him, the light-brown haired youth noticed several other people on the floor of the once busy street. Though from the way they quickly got up with the aid of several street officers, it was clear none of them were injured by the mad driver.

"Just peachy…" said Johnny, irritably swatting the policeman's hand as if it were a fly. The officer gave him a surprised look, but said nothing else as he went to check other civilians. Letting out a huff, the American turned to give one last scowl at where the car went. It was a miracle that no one got run over by the mad man, but what was most perplexing was how the car managed to come out of nowhere. Even as he thought to himself, Johnny was sure that there were no cars coming down the street just a few minutes ago, especially when it was filled with crowds of people. So where did it come from?

Suddenly the whistling sounds of sirens blared nearby, telling all that the police were currently in hot pursuit of the mad driver. "Hmph, doesn't matter now…" huffed Johnny as he turned his wheelchair around, resuming his trek towards his destination. "Not like I'll see that bastard again… though I do hope some hero wrecks his car when he's caught…."

* * *

Johnny blankly stared at the entrance of the cafe before looking down at the note that held the directions Midoriya had given him the night prior. He had triple checked it before hand, but now that he stood in before it, he was a bit hesitant to believe that _this_ was the place that he's supposed to be at. Then it again, the curly haired youth would choose an All Might themed café for a place to have a talk at. Turning his gaze up once more to stare at the entrance, with the main door looking almost like the legendary hero himself, though dramatizing his features till it seemed a caricature of the man. He would have preferred somewhere more discreet with little to no people, but there was no turning back now.

"Ain't going to learn anything sitting out here…" muttered Johnny, rolling his wheelchair forward till he was past the ridiculous looking door. Once inside he saw all sorts of decorations that were either shaped like the Symbol of Peace or somehow related to him. Several gold statues that depicted several of All Might's most famous victories and achievements against vile villains lined the top shelves of the bar area. There was even a small fountain sitting in a corner that was shaped like All Might, the water spewing out of his mouth, of course. The café was packed with plenty of people, many of the rancorously talking about All Might to their neighbors, but Johnny ignored them and the decorations in favor of seeking out his classmate.

Scanning the room, Johnny spotted Midoriya sitting in a corner booth at the far end of the café, thankfully far away from the rest of the customers and employees. The curly haired boy must have felt his gaze as he turned and waved him over. "Johnny," he called. The American didn't give him an opportunity to get up and greet him, simply wheeling himself over to his booth. "U-Uh, sorry, I should have gotten—."

Johnny didn't let him finish as he parked his wheelchair in front of the table before carefully vaulting himself over into an open seat with his arms. Midoriya gave him a surprised look, but the American waved him off. "Don't be sorry… besides, I don't like tables all too much," he said irritably as he settled himself in the cushioned seat.

"Um… are you ok? You sound a bit… frustrated…"

"I'm fine… ran into rush hour earlier." It was an effort for Johnny not grimace as the memory with his brush with death resurfaced for a brief second. Best not sour the mood before he had a chance to get to the reason why he was here.

"O-Okay… So what did you want to talk about?"

For a moment, Johnny gazed to the side, watching how everyone was engrossed with their meals or conversing with their friends, paying little heed to anything else, before leaning forward to Midoriya. "I figured out how you got your Quirk," he said in a low voice that only the fanboy could hear. "And… how it's related to All Might.

Midoriya blinked at him for a split second before his eyes bulged till they appeared ready to pop out of his head. "W-What?" Despite the obvious hitch in his tone, he had the good sense to keep his voice to a near whisper.

"At first I didn't really put two and two together, but when Tsuyu mentioned how similar your power to his, it started to make sense."

"T-That's just a coincidence! There are many Quirks with strength boosting attributes."

"That's what I thought at first, but during the villains' attack… you started to act strangely. When All Might fought them, you didn't act excited or dumbstruck by the fight… Instead look you looked worried. Like there was a possibility that All Might couldn't win. I thought that odd considering how you're basically All Might's number one fan."

Midoriya stared at him as he continued to speak, his mouth opening and closing quickly, but no word escaped his lips. Not that Johnny would give him a chance before he finished what he had to say.

"If it had been just that, I would have probably dismissed it as nothing more than my imagination… but then you jumped in to help All Might, forcing me to rush in to save you and get one my own nail-bullets in the shoulder." The curly haired youth winced at that, but Johnny waved him off. "Don't worry about that, it's healed up now… Yet I found it really surprising that you would break your own legs when we both saw All Might send that one brain freak flying… But you know what I found the strangest part? Why did All Might simply stood still when he was wiping the floor with the villains a few seconds earlier?"

Midoriya suddenly jolted where he sat, his mouth hanging open as his eyes darted to the nearby patrons. None of them even so much twitched in the direction of the U.A. students. "I… I don't…" muttered Midoriya, but he faltered as lowered his head

Johnny peered to the side once more, making sure that no one had overheard their conversation, before saying, "All Might should have taken care of those villains no sweat… unless there was something wrong with him. I don't know what it is, but with the way you acted, and how Cementoss basically tried to shield him with his Quirk at end… That tells me that you know something about All Might, something related to whatever stopped him from helping out… Something related to your quirk, I'm guessing… Am I right, Midoriya?"

For a long moment, the curly haired you said nothing. Simply staring at the table as the loud chatter from the café filled the air. Suddenly he let out a long drawn out sigh before giving the American a nod.

"…Yeah, you're right… My Quirk is related to All Might's…"

* * *

The inside of Midoriya's mouth felt like a desert as he carefully—and so quietly that he doubted that even a mouse would have heard him—told the foreigner his secret. Deep down, he felt guilty for not being able to keep his promise to All Might, and he knew that the ultimate hero was going to have strong words with him once this was over, but what else could he do? Johnny was able to correctly guess his relationship with the Symbol of Peace! If the American chose to, he could have told anyone about it and even if they didn't believe it, just a mere rumor would spark villains to rise up. Just thinking about the international uproar it would cause made Midoriya shiver. If he knew this is what Johnny wanted to talk about earlier, he would never have chosen his favorite café in the first place.

As he whispered out every single detail, from when he first met All Might to obtaining his Quirk, Johnny's expression remained blank as stone. This unnerved Midoriya as he couldn't make out what the young paraplegic was thinking even as he neared the end of his tale. When he finally finished, a cold sweat adorned his brow, but Johnny still refused to utter a single word. Midoriya's stomach tightened considerably as the seconds passed by and each breath he took seemed to clog his throat.

"…So that's it, huh?" Johnny finally said, causing Midoriya to jolt up right, nearly smashing his legs against the tabletop. "No wonder you decided to keep quiet about it…" He then shook his head. "We should've have picked a better spot for talking about this then…"

"Please don't tell anyone!" begged Midoriya, clasping his hands together before bowing profusely, his forehead brushing against the table. "If anyone else finds about this, then the world would—"

"Relax, Midoriya. I'm not going to tell anyone."

The fanboy blinked at that, lifting his head up to see Johnny looking at him with a completely serious expression. "R-Really?"

Johnny nodded without any hint of his usual sarcasm. "While this surprised me, quite a lot in fact, I don't really care about it in the end…. Having said that, however, I'm smart enough to realize what this info could do to the world."

Immediately Midoriya felt several weights lifted off his shoulders. Yet as his stomach started to untighten itself, a sudden thought crossed mind. "W-Wait… if you didn't care about it, then why did you ask me about it?"

"I wanted to sate my curiosity on how you got your Quirk, but in the end it was more of a whim to me." Johnny said as he gave him a bland shrug. Suddenly a frown touched his lips as he turned to look out the window. "Though I will admit that there was another reason behind it?"

"And what's that?" That peaked Midoriya's interest as he leaned forward, but he paused when Johnny merely tapped his leg in response. It took him a second before realization hit him like a fist to the gut. "O-Oh, I'm sor—"

"Don't be…" Johnny waved him off, not even bothering to turn his gaze from the window. "It was a long shot of a hope, but I had to know… However…" He turned to give Midoriya a raised eyebrow. "After hearing how your Quirk works, I don't think breaking the rest of my body is going to help me get back my legs."

"Y-Yeah… I'm still getting the hang of it…" The fanboy let out an uncomfortable cough at that, but he couldn't deny at what Johnny was getting at. His Quirk, while amazing and powerful, was still dangerous for his health. So far, he barely came close to getting a single moment of complete control of One For All, and the one time he did, it failed to stop the monster that was Nomu. Still, that didn't mean he was going to give up. Nothing was going to stop him till he became a great hero like All Might.

His thoughts must been written clear on his face as Johnny quirked another eyebrow at him, but said nothing. This last for a few drawn out seconds before he gave him a single approving nod. "See that you do…"

"R-Right!"

The two boys didn't say anything else important after that, though Midoriya did have a mostly one sided conversation talking about various heroes who were on the news that morning. Even as they ordered and ate their food, Johnny rarely talked, but the green eyed youth didn't mind.

After they were finally finished, both students left the café together. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Johnny," Midoriya said as he held out a hand towards to Johnny. The American hesitated for a moment before reaching out to take it.

"Yeah, you t—"

He started to say, but was interrupted by a sudden squeal coming from down the street. Midoriya turned to the right and saw a steam covered car maneuvering pass several other cars, which careened to the side, nearly crashing into lamp poles and random people. It was also heading straight for the both of them.

Without thinking, Midoriya grabbed ahold Johnny's wheelchair before throwing himself at it. The wheelchair jolted forward before falling over due to the unexpected weight from its second occupant, throwing both students onto cold concrete floor. The car narrowly missed him by a hair's length, skidding along the street and smashing into a lamp post, but didn't slow down as it drove on deeper in the city.

Breathing heavily, Midoriya slowly lifted himself off Johnny, who was cursing up a storm in his native English. "A-Are you alright, Johnny?" he asked as he held out hand to him.

"Oh I'm just perfect…" Johnny growled as he waved off Midoriya's hand before crawling over to his fallen wheelchair. "It's not like I nearly got run over twice today by the same asshole."

"Wait, what?"

Johnny muttered to himself as he flipped his wheelchair upright before carefully pulling himself back up into his seat. "I thought that maniac would be caught by the police or some hero by now, but either he's gotten lucky so far or everyone's too damn busy getting lunch…"

"I'm sure that a hero will catch him soon…" Midoriya said as he scratched the back of his head, but Johnny had a point. If this mad driver was causing a scene for some time, then he should've been caught by now. Did yesterday's attack on U.A. cause some villains to be emboldened to do dastardly deeds? Even if that was the case, the local heroes around the city were currently on high alert for any sign of the League of Villains. So how did this guy manage to escape arrest so long? " _Maybe he has a Quirk that allows him or his car to become invisible or undetectable?_ "

Suddenly sirens filled the air as several police cars rounded a corner. Seeing this, Midoriya grabbed ahold of Johnny's wheelchair and pushed him onto the sidewalk, making sure that they didn't fall over like they had prior. Johnny didn't protest, his eyes glued to the pursing police. "Well… I guess that answers my question." He then turned towards Midoriya. "You can let go now."

"O-Oh, sorry!" The fanboy immediately let go of the handlebars to the wheelchair. As the sirens slowly died in the distance, Midoriya scratched the back of his head as an awkward silenced filled the air.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Midoriya…" Johnny as he turned his wheelchair around and started to head down the sidewalk. Yet before he was ten feet away, he paused and turned his head around, his eyes holding Midoriya's own. "Thanks for telling me the truth, Midoriya. And don't worry, you're secret's safe with me." Without another word, that the American headed home.

Letting out a sigh at Johnny's reassurance, Midoriya started to head home as well. Yet he stopped midway when he realized something that made him break out into a cold sweat. "How am I going to tell All Might about this!?" he said quietly to himself. He didn't know how All Might would react to this development, but if it was anything like how he vaguely hinted the truth to Bakugo, then he was in for a long lecture. Possibly worse with how Johnny knew the full truth. Either way, there was no way he could hide this from All Might. "I just hope he'll be easy on me since Johnny managed to figure it out on his own…"

* * *

Johnny grumbled to himself as he stared out the window to his classroom, ignoring the chatter of his fellow students—most of which were talking about the League of Villains—as they waited for class to begin. It was the next morning and school had reopened, but his mood improved little after what had happen the day prior. He still couldn't believe how close he came to death twice, over some road raging idiot no less. To make it even more infuriating was that the mad driver had to yet to be caught. He checked all the news sites that morning, but there was no word of an actual arrest. In fact there was barely any mention of it except for a few reports! Every news outlet was instead focused on the attack on U.A. and the League of Villains. It was no surprise that everyone wanted to pay attention to those who dared to attack the greatest hero school in the world and not some average villain, but it still pissed Johnny off.

"No matter how you glare at it, Johnny, you'll never be able to shave that way." Johnny blinked before turning in his seat to face Gyro. "Get it? You're glaring so hard that you'll burn holes into anything! But since your facing a window, it'll reflect off it till starts shaving your whiskers. It's an original joke of mine! Nyohoho!"

Groans echoed around the two foreigners, but Johnny continued to give his mentor a blank stare. "… Ha, ha, ha. That was a good one, Gyro," Johnny said. "I'll have use it when I'm at parties."

"Heh, I'm sure that you'll be the life of the party when you use my jokes, Johnny!"

"Right…" The American gave another bland stare, wondering how in the world Gyro took pride in such awful jokes. Holding back the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, Johnny decided change the subject. "So… how's your leg?"

Now it was Gyro's turn to let out a grimace. He grumbled to himself as pushed his seat back before lifting up his right leg and placed it on his desk. Johnny noticed that his fellow classmates all quieted down, but he barely paid any attention to them as he watched the jockey pull up the hem of his pants. There were several jagged, thin lines all around the ankle and a bit of up his leg. Aside from that, however, it looked like completely fine. As the foot wasn't blown off a few days prior.

"My leg and foot work just fine now," Gyro grumbled as he pulled his pants back down. "The Zombie Horse was able heal everything up and only leave behind a few scars. Not mention Recovery Girl's quirk helped quicken the healing process. Better than replacing my foot with a pegged leg."

"Wait, so you don't have any nerve damage?" asked Yaoyorozu as she stared at the Gyro's ankle. "That's incredible… I never heard of anything that can heal nerve damage in such a short amount of time."

"Yeah, it's so cool!" Kirishima added as he walked over and slapped the Italian on the back.

Gyro let out a grunt at the red head's touch before pulling his foot of his desk. "It's cool alright… but I don't recommend blowing off any part of your body to use it. It hurts like hell since it has to mend bone, sinew, blood vessels, everything!" He then folded his arms as he scowled at his leg. "But what made it worse was that jackass with the awful hat!"

Kirishima raised an eyebrow at him. "Who?"

"He means that one guy with the pink hair who worked at the nurse's office," said Bakugo, his legs crossed together over his desk.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. He helped Recovery Girl treat our wounds. Seem liked a nice guy."

" _Nice guy_?" Gyro growled. "Bah! He's a freakin' sadist! I told him that he didn't have to clean my wounds twenty times, but he did it anyway! Said something around the lines 'It's my duty to make sure you're at the peak of health', but that's a total lie! I could tell he was enjoying every moment of my torment. He even wouldn't stop when he started fixing my hand!" He held up the back of his right hand to show that it now had a thin scar.

"You sure know how to show your appreciation to those who help you, Gyro," said Johnny, a little amused by his mentor's behavior. Yet his face was perfectly expressionless when Gyro turned to glare at him.

"It's a matter of pride, Johnny…" The spin master sighed, slumping onto his desk as his hat hid his face, though the American could tell he was sulking. "I could have cleaned my leg myself—and painless I might add!—but nope. He just did his own thing without a care for his patient…"

Johnny rolled his eyes before turning to face forward with a hand underneath his chin.

"So Gyro, I been meaning to ask you something," Kaminari suddenly spoke up.

"Shoot..." Gyro mumbled. "Though it better not be about that one jerk with the hat…"

"No, no. I was just wondering… since you were a famous horse jockey before coming to U.A., do you personally know any other famous horse riders?"

Johnny perked up at that, wondering what the blonde haired electric boy was going on about.

"Not really," Gyro said as he lifted his head up and turned towards Kaminari. "I met several on a professional level whenever I'm at a race, but never really talked to any of them except for a few hellos. Why?"

"Well, I read a blog post this morning that said another famous horse race from out of country will be racing in Musutafu for the next few weeks. For some charity or something." He then let out a sheepish smile. "Was wondering if you knew him then maybe you could have all us get some free tickets to watch his races or something."

"Never pegged you for someone who likes horse racing, Kaminari," Jiro said snidely as she twirled one of her earphone jack around a finger. "Took you more of a… go-kart kind of guy."

The blonde let gave her a shrug. "I'm not, but I thought it would be cool to at least go see a horse race at least once."

"Can't help you there I'm afraid," Gyro said. "I doubt that whoever this guy is would let us come to his race for free. Speaking of which, what's his name?"

"Oh, uh…. It's uh… Dee… Die… Diego Something…" His face flushed a rose red. "I can't remember the rest of his name..."

"Diego Brando, otherwise known as Dio," Yaoyorozu corrected. "That's who you're talking about. He arrived yesterday for the Musutafu children's charity for young horse racers. He's a famous jockey from Britain, who's made a name for himself despite his youth and even managing to get the attention of the royal family." Everyone in the room stared at her, but the girl didn't deter in the slightest. "My parents talked about him this morning before I left for school. They wondered if they could secure tickets for his next—Are you alright, Johnny? You look rather pale."

As the others all turned to face him after hearing Yaoyorozu's comment, Johnny felt his blood freeze within his veins. Just hearing _that_ name was like a lightning bolt striking him right down to the core. While it was most certainly not unusual, he never would have thought that _Diego Brando_ would come to Japan. Granted that the odds that of the two of them meeting _again_ were very low—Johnny even doubted that Dio would even remember a lowly former jockey like him—but just the mere thought of the British horse racer brought back some of the most unpleasant memories Johnny had to endure.

" _Dio won't be running in today's race. Even if you win, can that really be considered victory? You never beaten him, haven't you?_ "

" _What the hell happened!?_

" _I saw a mouse scuttling near the horse's legs! It ran off into the woods! Black Rose was startled by a_ 'White Mouse'!"

" _Oh god….You took the—_ "

"Johnny! Hey Johnny!" Johnny suddenly felt a hand clasping his shoulder and he had to suppress the urge to jolt upright in his seat. He then turned to see Gyro staring at him, worry clear in his eyes. "You alright? You look pale as bone and your eyes are black as coal."

"I'm… fine..." Johnny said, immediately shaking off Gyro's hand. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure, Johnny?" asked Kirishima, now seated like the rest of his classmates. "You went rather tense there for a few seconds."

"If there is anything bothering you, Joestar, then feel free to tell us!" exclaimed Ida, waving his hands forward with a swift chopping motion.

"Is it because of Diego Brando?" Asui asked, a curious finger scratching one of her cheeks. "Do you know him or something?"

Johnny gave them all one of his most expressionless stares before saying, "….No. I haven't heard of him." They all looked at him doubtfully, but he didn't care. It wasn't any of their business and he'd be damned before he was willing to let them know a single detail of his past. The others all looked like they wanted to say more, but one burning glare from Johnny kept their mouths shut. He didn't need their pity.

A tense silence filled the air as everyone stared at the American, who turned his head to glare at the innocent clouds outside, before the school bell suddenly rang loudly.

"Everyone!" shouted Ida, standing up so abruptly that his chair nearly toppled onto the floor. "Morning homeroom's about to begin. To your seats!"

"We're sitting," Sero pointed out with a deadpan expression. "You're the only one standing up…"

"Oh, right. My apologies." The strict class president immediately sat himself back down just as the door to the classroom opened. Turning his attention away from the window, Johnny blinked at the sight of Aizawa wrapped head to toe with bandages. Aside from his hair sticking out at ends, as well his ever penetrating eyes, no part of his skin was available for the eye to see. Despite his rather ridiculous appearance, Johnny was rather shocked to see Aizawa after seeing his injuries in the nurse's office.

"Morning," Aizawa said as if it was any other normal day.

"You're back already, Aizawa Sensei!?" Almost everyone shouted at once, echoing Johnny's own thoughts.

"W-What an undeniable pro!" said Midoriya, awe clearly shining brightly on his face.

"Glad to see you doing well, Sensei!" exclaimed Ida.

"If you can calling that _doing well_ …" Uraraka said quietly.

"He looks just like the mummy from that movie with Brendan Fraser," Gyro said as he eyed the haggard teacher. "Though, I'm honestly surprised that Recovery Girl let you out of her sight if you still haven't made a full recovery, Aizawa Sensei."

"My welfare isn't important," The teacher said as he stood before the class podium. "Because your fight isn't over."

"Our fight?" Bakugo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell me…" muttered Midoriya, his eyes darting to windows for a split second.

"More villains?!" Mineta yelled as he clasped his head in fear, sweat starting to pour down his face in record time.

"If that was the case then the whole school would be on blaring out warnings," Johnny scoffed, giving the little boy a dubious stare. " _How the hell is this guy in a hero school if he's this scared to face villains?"_

"U.A's Sport's Festival is fast approaching!" Aizawa said, answering all his students questions in one go.

"That's so totally ordinary!" shouted everyone, some even looked rather disappointed that it wasn't another raid.

"….You got us all worked up for _that_?" Johnny asked blandly.

"Come on!" Kaminari exclaimed. "We just had that villain attack. You sure about this!?"

"It's necessary. To demonstrate that U.A's crisis management protocols are sound…" Aizawa said so plainly that Johnny wondered if it was all rehearsed. "That's the thinking, apparently. Compared to past years there'll be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our Sports Festival is… the greatest opportunity you'll get here. It's not an event that can be cancelled over a few villains."

"A _few_ villains, huh…" Johnny muttered as many images of the villains' attack flashed before him for a split second. "Sure… Totally not enough to stop a stupid Sport's festival…"

"You sure about that?" Mineta asked Aizawa uncertainly.

"Mineta, Johnny… are you telling me you two never seen a U.A's Sports Festival?!" asked Midoriya, turning to face the both of them, his eyes wide with shock.

"…Yes," Johnny said sarcastically. "I've never seen one before I came to Japan..." The paraplegic ignored the fanboy's flinch as his mind wandered back to the first and only time he seen U.A.'s sport's festival. It was a very unique experience seeing so many young students battling for the right to be number one, but Johnny didn't really care too much about it in the end when he started his horse racing career. The irony wasn't lost on him on how someone like _him_ was going to participating in such an event while others would kill for a chance to be in it, let alone be in U.A.

"Of course I have," Mineta said defensively to Midoriya. "That's not what I mean…"

"Our Sport's Festival is one of Japan's—and the world's for that matter—biggest events!" explained Aizawa as he shifted his cocooned-like arms. "The Olympics were once the _world's_ sport's festival. The whole country would be whipped into a frenzy over them. But as you know, that tradition has shrunk in scale to a shell of its former self… And as far as Japan's concerned, what's taken place of the Olympics is the U.A. Sports Festival!"

"The nation's top heroes will all be watching, right?" asked Yaoyorozu. "And that of world's? They'll be there as scouts!"

"They'll be looking to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate," Kaminari pointed out, gesturing towards Jiro with a teasing grin. "That's how it's done. And a lot of those sidekicks never manage to go solo. They're sidekicks _forever_."

"That'll be you, Kaminari, you dunce," Jiro said with a deadpan expression. The blonde's smile dropped from his face as he let out a grunt as if he was just kicked in the groin.

"Ouch," Gyro said before nudging Johnny from behind. "Remind me never to get on her bad side."

"Noted…" said Johnny with a roll of his eyes.

"Naturally, you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you're picked up by a big-name hero," explained Aizawa, cutting off his students banter. "But your time is limited. Show the pros what you're made of here, and you'll make futures for yourselves. This happens once a year… so you you've got three chances. If you're hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can't miss!" His bandaged brow narrowed slightly, making his gaze all the more menacing as he eyed each of his students. "That said, U.A. has also decided to help prepare students for the festival with an early class of outdoor survival training."

"Outdoor survival training?" repeated Tokoyami as he raised his hand up high. "Does that mean Smith Sensei is better as well?"

That perked Johnny's interest. He never considered it up till now, but if Aizawa already up and about, then it only made sense that Mountain Tim would be healed up as well. Which was good for the paraplegic. Ever since his fight with Oyecomova, he got the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he faced another Stand user. But most of all, he needed to know more about the nature of stands and whether they could help him achieve his goal. " _They have to… They just have to…_ "

"Like myself, Mountain Tim's has yet to make a full recovery, but he is already out of the nurse's office," Aizawa explained. "He won't be directly involved in survival training—aside from some lectures and supervising the whole class—but they'll be other teachers there to aid you. In addition, several heroes in Musutafu have volunteered to help supervise the class along with a couple squads of police… It's no secret that the League of Villain's attack has put everyone on high alert as of late. So that is also why the training site has been moved to a secure facility location on the outskirts of the city. A bus will take you to the facility after lunch. The training itself has been estimated to take up the rest of your classes, so be prepared."

"Quick question, Sensei," Gyro said as he held a polite hand up.

"Yes your horse, and that of Johnny's, will be transported to the training facility. Arrangements have already been made in advance. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Uh, no, I'm good. Thanks." The young Italian slowly lowered his hand before leaning towards Johnny. "I'm starting to think that _Erasure_ isn't his only Quirk."

"Gee, you think so too?" Johnny asked sarcastically, but before his mentor could say anything, Aizawa spoke up once more.

"At any rate, other than today's training, you'll need to prepare yourself for the Sports Festival. Don't take it lightly and strive to show off why you can become a hero! With that said, let's begin the first class for the day."

* * *

Classes quickly came and went before lunch time finally arrived. Yet instead of rushing to be first in line for Lunch Rush's meals, everyone instead lingered in their classroom for a moment or two.

"Even after everything we just went through… this has got me so freaking pumped!" said Kirishima, excitement and eagerness filled his eyes as he pumped his arms in the air.

"If we show our stuff. That's one big step towards going pro!" Sero echoed his friend.

"Heh, I'm sure will be cake walk for us!" Kaminari said, eagerly sharing in his classmates' vigor. "After all, we faced actual villains! What can the Sports Festival throw at us that we can't handle?"

"Everyone's so excited…" Midoriya noted as he started to head towards the door. It was rather fascinating to see all his classmates all hyped up, but at the same time he was nowhere near their level of excitement as them. Sure he felt excited to be in such a prestigious event, but he couldn't bring himself to be like them. Not yet anyway.

"And you aren't?" Midoriya blinked before turning to see Ida waving at him for a moment, before doing what can only be described as a jig as he shuffled about in place. "This our chance to add our names to the ranks of heroes. Of course, we're in high spirits!"

"You got a funny way of showing it, Ida," commented Tsuyu, a boxed lunch in hand as she walked beside Ashido to the door.

" _Funny_ is putting it gently," Johnny snarked as he started to push himself towards the group. "You're going to make a scene like that if you keep up with those weird movements."

" _That's a really blunt way to put it, Johnny,"_ thought Midoriya as he watched Ida stiffen as his face quickly morphed into shock.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies," Ida said apologetically. His effort to sound sincere, however, was undermined by his usual hand chopping motions. "I'll try to better myself to so I don't make such an unseemly display again!"

"…You do that…." Johnny said expressionlessly.

"Anyway," Midoriya said, catching his classmates' attention, "I get how they feel! But…"

"Deku, Ida, Johnny…." Midoriya blinked before turning his head around. His eyes widen considerably when he saw Uraraka staring at him, as well everyone else, with the most intense expression he ever seen on her face. "At this Sports Festival… Let's do our best!"

"What happened to your face, Uraraka!?" It was actually rather frightening even as she took a step closer to him. He wasn't the only one to notice this sudden and unbelievable behavior coming from the gravity girl as everyone paused to look directly at her.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Johnny, eyeing the brown haired girl warily.

"That's not very Uraraka, Uraraka," Ashido pointed out.

"Maybe it's that ti—," Mineta started to say, before flailing back as a loud slap echoed throughout the classroom. From the corner of Midoriya's eye, Tsuyu's tongue flickered back into her mouth for a split second. It didn't take a genius to know who punished the perverted boy. Not that Midoriya blamed her for it.

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut, Mineta," Gyro advised with a grin, his grills sparkling teasingly as he walked over the twitching boy.

"Everyone!" shouted Uraraka, causing nearly everyone to flinch as she wheeled around to stare at each of them before pumping a fist up in the air. "I'm gonna crush this!"

Everyone hesitated for a moment, still trying to adjust to Uraraka's bizarre behavior, before Kirishima shot up his up hand. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he roared, though bit of sweat started to roll down the side of his head. "But… talk about inconsistent characterization!"

"That's putting it lightly…" Johnny muttered.

As if egged on by the red head's support, the others started to join in, though most were still perplexed, if not a little intimidated, by the gravity girl's fierceness. Midoriya, too, raised a fist in support, before a sudden thought passed through his head. " _Come to think of it… I never asked Uraraka why she wanted to become a hero…"_

As the others started to trickle out of the classroom and head to lunch, Midoriya followed after Uraraka as they headed towards the cafeteria. Surprisingly, Ida and Johnny followed beside them, but the curly haired youth didn't complain. If anything, it helped him build up the courage to bring up the question he wanted ask Uraraka just before they got in the elevator. "So… Uraraka… can I ask why do you want to become a hero?"

"Well…" Uraraka said, scratching the back of her head as a rosy blush started to bloom on her cheeks. "I wanted to become a hero for… money…"

The fanboy blinked at the gravity girl. "Money…?! You wanna be a hero for the money?!" That totally wasn't the answer he was expecting, especially from someone like Uraraka.

"You're kidding, right?" Johnny asked flatly, his expression completely blank as if he too couldn't believe the answer.

"Ultimately, yeah…" answered Uraraka, her hands instantly cupping her cheeks as her blush continued spread across her face. "Sorry, I know it seems base… and really embarrassing, considering Ida's noble motivations and all."

"But why?!" Ida asked, waving his hand around frantically as if it emphasis his point. "There's really nothing wrong with seeking a more comfortable lifestyle!"

"That's because it's not very heroic-like…" Johnny said, causing Midoriya to flinch with how blunt his friend was. Sure, he wasn't technically wrong, but he still could have put it more nicely, especially with Uraraka standing right in front of them.

"It's a little unexpected," Midoriya finally said as Uraraka turned to look at him, her eyes begging for his own opinion.

Uraraka rustled her hair even harder, her eyes shifting to avoid her classmates' gaze. "My family runs a construction company, but…" she said, "business is bad. We're poorer than poor."

"Construction…" Ida repeated, placing a thoughtful hand to his chin.

"If your family's poor, then why aren't you helping them out?" Johnny questioned, his brow narrowing as he stared at her.

"If you got permission to use it, wouldn't your quirk cut costs, Uraraka?" asked Midoriya, his tone far more polite than the American's.

"Right?!" Uraraka agreed, whirling around to point at the trio. "That's what I said to Dad way back! But…" She flicked her fingers to the side as a dejected expression crept upon her face. "My parents don't want me to be in their business. Not that they haven't said my Quirk would be really useful to them! But… they didn't want me to throw away my dreams for them." She then turned to look out the hallway window. "When I was a kid, I told my Dad that when I grow up, I would help him and mom. But he simply smiled and told me that would be even sweeter if his baby girl made her own dreams come true. Even joked how once that day came, I could take him and Mom to Hawaii…"

She then turned back to face them, and Midoriya was surprised to see determination shining off her face. Not like Johnny's own dark flame, but just as strong as she shined like the sun itself. "So I'm gonna be a hero. I'll make that money so that my Mom and Dad can have easier lives."

Silenced filled the corridor as the three boys stared at Uraraka. Suddenly clapping erupted from Ida as raised his hands up high, slapping them together enthusiastically as he smiled at the gravity girl. "Bravo!" he exclaimed. "Uraraka, Bravo!" The brown haired girl started at Ida for a moment, before her blush returned tenfold.

Though he shared his classmate's feelings, Midoriya didn't immediately join in clapping. Instead he continued to stare at Uraraka. " _So she doesn't just idolize heroes,_ " he thought quietly. " _She's thinking of the practical as well..._ " Awe and admiration filled his being as the seconds passed by. Being in a heroic school such as U.A., with many of its students wanting to become a hero for many different reasons, it was refreshing to hear such a humble goal behind her dream, even if others would judge it to be greedy.

Yet he paused when he noticed Johnny's expression from the corner of his eye. His face showed no more emotion than stone gave off, but the look in his eyes held something distant and forlorn. It was only there for a split second before it was gone, leaving Midoriya to wondered if he was just imagining it, but deep down something told him otherwise. The American had been rather critical of Uraraka since the Battle Training—for reasons that the fanboy had yet to discern—but now he was silent, almost subdued. All things considered, it was rather perplexing and Midoriya felt the need to know what was going through his friend's head.

Before he could ask, however, booming laughter filled the hallway. "Ahahaha! You are here, Midoriya!" exclaimed All Might as he dramatically slid into the hallway, causing everyone to jolt upright.

"A-All Might!" said the fanboy as he turned to face the legendary hero. "Why are you are here?"

"Lunch…" The muscular man then held up a carefully packaged bento box. "Wanna eat with me?"

"That's so adorable!" Uraraka spluttered. "He's like a school girl!"

"With the charm of a man who's been lifting weights their entire life," Johnny said dryly. That only made the gravity girl laugh harder till she started to cough hoarsely.

As Ida tried to help calm Uraraka down before she collapsed, Midoriya decided to answer All Might's question. "O-Of course, All Might." Yet as he agreed to the request, he pondered as to what his hero would want to talk about. Suddenly a cold sweat started to creep down his spine as his eyes went absolutely wide. " _Did Johnny reveal the secret about One For All?!"_ Admittingly, he hadn't told All Might yet about his secret being revealed as he planned to tell him later today. But if the media already knew the truth, then they would have been already swarming U.A., trying desperately to get an interview with the legendary hero. Besides, All Might didn't look furious at the moment, so whatever he wanted, it was about something else.

The trickle of relief he felt only lasted a moment as it was submerged in a tidal wave of anxious realization. He knew there was no escaping his fate, he had to tell All Might the truth after their talk. Turning his head to the side, he saw Ida and Uraraka giving him encouraging smiles.

"Go on, Midoriya," said Ida. "We'll see you back in class."

"Yeah!" Uraraka echoed. "Have a great time with All Might!"

Johnny remained silent for a moment before giving the fanboy a nod. "Have a good lunch, Midoriya," he said as he turned his wheelchair around and got in the elevator with the rest of his classmates.

"You have good friends, young Midoriya," said All Might, clasping a hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "Don't worry though, I won't take up all your time. What's the matter? Are you feeling sick? Do you need to go the bathroom?"

Midoriya stiffened a bit he met the Symbol of Peace's gaze, a bit of sweat trickling down the side of his neck. Even though he planned to tell All Might earlier, Midoriya's stomach churned nauseously and his mouth felt dry. Yet there was no backing down now. Strengthening his resolve, Midoriya took a deep breath before saying, "No, All Might. I feel fine… But there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh? Then let's go someplace more private. There are things I wanted to talk about you as well."

* * *

Johnny stared out the window, resting his chin on a hand as the bus traveled further and further out of the city. It didn't take long before everyone was hustled into the bus after the lunch was over, all of them wearing their hero costumes as per Aizawa's last minute instructions. The ride out of the city was mostly uneventful, though the American noticed an increased number of police cruisers patrolling the city along with several heroes. More than likely they were still looking for the mad driver from the previous day. Or at looking out for any signs of the League of Villains. The tall, cramped buildings and other impressive outlets of the city, however, slowly gave way to beautiful greenery and sights of the wilderness outside of Musutafu. Eventually, that gave way as well as the bus headed up a mountain. Johnny briefly wondered just how long it would take before they finally reached the survival course.

"I'm telling you, the cannoli is the best dessert in the world!" Johnny blinked before turning towards Gyro, who was currently talking to Sato. "Combined with a bit Panna Cotta and a chilly coco-cola, you be on cloud nine for an hour."

"Really?" asked Sato, placing a hand to his chin. "I'll have to try that. I needed something to give my Quirk a boost as of late."

"Well you can do no wrong with Italian sweets, my friend. Just trust me."

"Sounds tasty," Sero added as he leaned towards the conversation. "Though I personally think that ice-cream mochi is the best thing in the world." Gyro's faced twisted at that. "You don't like mochi?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just… just that it doesn't agree with me that's all."

"That means he doesn't like it," Johnny said dryly as Gyro whirled around to glare at him.

"That's not it, it's just… compared to dumplings, Daifuku, and crepes, mochi is at the bottom of my list of favorite Japanese treats."

The American merely raised an eyebrow at his mentor. "You do realized that one of those desserts is not Japanese, right?"

"You clearly haven't been to the restaurants that I been to in Musutafu." The Italian then leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes as if remembering the taste of the delicious dessert. "Best crepe I ever had since I came to Japan."

Johnny wondered exactly what kind of eateries Gyro been to on his off time to have such a fond expression on his face, but decided it was best not to know. Rolling his eyes, he turned his gazed back to the window, but paused when he saw Midoriya's face. It was blank, almost borderline bleak as he simply stared forward without a word. Some of their classmates shifted uncomfortably under that gaze, and Uraraka looked on at the curly haired youth with concern, but Johnny knew better. Or at least, he had an idea why Midoriya currently looked shell-shocked. He probably told All Might the truth by now and it didn't take a genius to figure out that the hero might have been a _bit_ upset that his secret was revealed.

Though he briefly wondered why All Might had yet confront him about it and have him sworn to secrecy. " _Maybe he's waiting till after the survival training_ ," he thought to himself. If that was the case, he knew was in for a long evening after school. Though he did feel a bit guilty that Midoriya had suffer because of him, even if it was just a simple reprimand from the great hero. Perhaps he should—

Blaring horns shattered Johnny's thoughts. Turning around, he and the rest of his curious class saw a steam covered car following close behind the bus. "It can't be…" Johnny muttered as he stared incredulously as the car continued to blare loudly, almost as to taunt the American. Yet deep down, he knew that was the same guy who almost killed him yesterday.

"What the hell is up with this guy?" demanded Bakugo.

"Maybe he's in a hurry?" Hagakure speculated.

"I'm amazed this guy can actually drive with all that steam covering his car," Shoji noted.

"Maybe he's late for an afternoon trip to a por—," Mineta tried say before another firm slap from Asui's tongue clamped his mouth shut.

"Even if they were in a hurry, they should at least respect the speed limit!" Ida said, waving his hands around in a strict manner.

"Not to mention that one small mistake could have him drive off the cliff," said Ojiro, peering to the side to see the steep cliff beside the road's rail-guard.

"Hey Johnny…" Midoriya spoke up as he warily eyed the car. "Isn't that the car from yesterday?"

"Eh?" uttered Gyro before eyeing both the fanboy and his apprentice. "What's he talking about, Johnny?" The others turned to look at the two as well, but Johnny ignored them all as he fixated his glare directly at the steaming automobile.

He then blinked in surprise when he noticed how the car was getting steadier closer to it. " _No… That's not it…_ " he thought to himself before looking outside of a window. His eyes widened like small saucers as realization hit him like a hurricane. _"He's not getting faster. We're slowing down!"_

He wasn't the only one to notice as Todoroki turned to speak to the robotic driver of the bus. "Hey, why are we slowing down?"

"There is a sharp curve not too far away now," answered the robot. "Since the gentlemen behind us is seems to be in a hurry, and in order to ensure a safe ride to the survival course, I'm going to let him pass." He then stuck a metallic arm out the driver window, gesturing to the steaming car behind the bus that it was safe to move forward.

"That makes sense I suppose," Ashido said before smiling brightly. "This way we won't have to deal with this creep and he'll make whatever appointment he's late for!"

"Hold on a second… something doesn't seem right," Johnny said as he a sudden nagging feeling crept up his spine and cause the back hairs of his neck to rise up. "This guy tri—"

A sudden scraping shrill roared behind them as the car started to turn into the opposite lane, quickly becoming parallel to the school bus. Yet it didn't go any faster than that, keeping only the same pace that the larger vehicle had.

"What the heck is this guy trying…?" Gyro started to say, but paused when the steam cover the car suddenly evaporated, letting everyone finally get a good look at it. Everyone moved to press themselves up against the right side of the bus, ignoring their robotic driver's warning to sit back down. Johnny carefully hefted himself over to where his classmates were before pushing up beside Gyro and Bakugo.

Peering out the window, Johnny saw the car was an old, American made Chevrolet Camaro, though it was hard to guess what kind of year it was. Painted from head to toe in midnight black, a white solidary star stood out amongst the dark color on the side of the door. Bullet holes lined up the back till they resembled another five pointed star, though whether it was intentional, no one could say. What stood out the most, however, was a single engraving that at the front grille that read "STYLO".

It was an impressive looking car to be sure, but Johnny paid little heed to it as his attention was fixated at the driver seat. Inside the car was pitch black with barely any light illuminating anything, yet the crippled youth could see not a driver at the wheel. Instead he saw a pair of black, talon-like gloves grasping tightly to the steering wheel. Floating just above the hands was a head with a gasmask that had an unnaturally long beak-like nose attached to it. Johnny could only stare disbelief at what he was seeing before watching as the head turned slowly towards the bus, feeling its piercing gaze falling upon him. If that wasn't unnerving enough, the goggles of the gasmask glowed a hellish red.

"…. _Stylo…._ "

Though it was a low hiss that should have been drown out by the roar of the engines of the Camaro and the bus, every one of the students heard the masked driver.

"What the hell…?" uttered Johnny, pressing himself against the window to get a closer look. Feeling his instincts now screaming out of every pore of his body, he turned to face the robotic bus driver. "Drive faster. Now!

"Huh?" Robot sounded perplexed. "But the turn is coming up and the car has yet to make its pass."

Johnny let out a growl as he turned back to the glare at the Camaro, seething internally at how incompetent the robot was with sensing danger when it was right beside them. "Just do it right—!" He found himself unable to finish his sentence when he noticed the floating head and hands inside the car pressing against the right up against the car's window. The steering wheel inside barely moving an inch even as it's driver continued to stare ominously at the young students.

"How the hell is he driving?!" Mineta suddenly screamed, grabbing the side of his bulbous hair as he shivered intensely where he sat.

Before anyone could even utter single syllable in response, a black mist started to flow out underneath the car. Suddenly one of the floating hands from the Camaro pushed against the window until it gave way like water. Staring with wide eyes, Johnny watched a ragged, black cloaked arm form around the hand as it continued to push out the window. The talon-like hand then slowly pointed forward till it was directly facing the bus's robotic driver.

It was then that the index finger started glow.

Crackling light and electricity start to engulf the hand and it didn't take Johnny long to figure out what the freak driver was about to do.

"MOVE!" he roared at the bus driver, but it was too late.

Like a lightning bolt struck down from the heavens, an electric beam zoomed towards its prey. The robot only had time to turn its head before the window next to it shattered. The students of U.A. shielded their eyes and backed away as their driver violently twitched while its whole body sparkled brightly. It only lasted a few seconds before the light dissipated and the robot slumped forward with a thud.

Suddenly everyone in the bus was shifted back a step as the bus sped up. Shaking his head after being knocked to the floor by the sudden shift, Johnny pushed himself up to see the robot's leg was firmly pressing down on the gas petal. But that wasn't all the paraplegic saw. Not too far away from the where they were was the sharp turn. Panic started to quickly bubble up inside of him even as the black Camaro rode swiftly beside the bus. If he, or any of his classmates, didn't do something soon, then they all would find themselves quickly learning how to fly in the next few seconds.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok, so... I'm recovering from a cold right now, so I'll try to keep this relatively short. First off, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it's the start of the first original arc and I hope you all enjoy what I have in store for this soon enough!**

 **Also the title, "On Melancholy Hill" is a reference to the same song from the Gorillaz. I wanted something that represented a small chill time before the action began for this arc and, well, have a theme with the naming process for this arc. You'll understand what I mean next chapter.**

 **As for Bakugo's Stats, here they are!**

 **Stats:**

 **Power:** **5/5**

 **Speed:** **4/5**

 **Technique:** **5/5**

 **Intelligence:** **4/5**

 **Cooperativeness:** **1/5**

 **Explosion: Bakugo has a powerful quirk that allows him to sweat nitroglycerin which he can detonate at will. With years of practice, Bakugo has learned how use his explosions for precise attacks while maintaining devastating power. However, using his power repeatedly and using it to its fullest can hurt his body, but he able to predict this problem so he had his hero suit, specifically his gauntlets, to regulate the backlash behind his quirk so he can safely use the most powerful attacks he has to offer. Combined with Bakugo's intellect, he able to get really creative with his Quirk to the point where he's an unstoppable force.**

 **Now for some mini review responses since I'm still sick. Sorry for however brief they may be, but I hope to answer your questions to the best of my ability in this state.**

 **FoxOnPie: Thank you very much. And yes, while I didn't do too much original stuff earlier, I tried to do make it epic as it was in the manga/anime. And I hope you, and everyone else enjoyed it as well this chapter!**

 **gold crown dragon: Oh you'll find out what I have in store for Diego soon enough.**

 **reven228: Thank you so much for your support! And don't worry, Hot Pants shall appear later again in the story.**

 **Guest #1: Oh god... now I have that image stuck in my head... thanks for that. :P**

 **Guest #2: Thank you so much! :)**

 **jalen johnson: Thank you for your support and yeah, Stand fights are usually a battle of high speed chest. You need to think on your feet to win the battle and quickly how to defeat your opponent before they defeat you first. Which I hope to convene in the next chapter.**

 **Guest #3: Where? :P**

 **Guest #4: It's done right now! :3**

 **cyzja992: Over the course of the story will the other acts come forth. Won't say when or how, cause that will be spoilers.**

 **lolrus555: Wow, that is a really in depth review. Thank you so much for it! And yeah, I like act 1 Tusk, he's adorable and I'm trying to get a lot of out off him before his second act. Still might have him appear even after act 2. Maybe. At any rate, thank you so much and I hope that you'll continue to enjoy my story!**

 **Adam: We'll see, my friend. We'll see. :3**

 **With that all said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was fun writing it and I will try to get started on the next chapter either later this month or early next month. Until then, I hope you all have a nice day! *Goes to die now due to cold* :P**


	10. Stylo

**Before you begin reading this chapter, I just wanted to say that I highly recommend reading the Author's Note at the end of this chapter.**

 **With that in mind, I don't own either Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or My Hero Academia.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Stylo**

* * *

Midoriya stared at the sight of the now smoking robotic bus driver before his eyes shifted quickly to the oncoming sharp turn. He didn't need a second to realize how dire the situation they were in before scrambling to reach the driver's seat. " _I need to slow down the bus before—!"_

Suddenly a loud screech echoed throughout the bus as it scraped along the safety rails of the mountain side, lurching the green haired youth till he slammed against a window. Letting out a groan, he steadied himself back up only to see Gyro rushing past him, a worried, but determined expression plastered over his face. Grabbing the fried robot out of his seat, the Italian hastily threw it to the bus's door before slamming his foot on the brake. Yet the bus didn't slow down one bit.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Gyro. Needless to say that he wasn't the only who voiced similar responses as Midoriya heard the others gasp or curse beside him. Yet the one who was the clearest, as well the most desperate, of them all came from Johnny.

"Turn the damn wheel, Gyro!" he roared as the bus was now only a dozen feet away from the sharp turn.

Needing no further instruction, the long haired blonde grabbed ahold of the steering wheel and yanked it to the right. Midoriya only had a brief second to grab ahold of a pole before everything once again shifted as the bus veered desperately along the turn.

Suddenly everything tilted sideways.

He heard some of his fellow classmates screaming as they clung to whatever they could get their hands on, hoping to anchor themselves as the bus continue to become lopsided. Unfortunately some, like Mineta and Kaminari, weren't quick enough as they suddenly found themselves smashed against the increasingly cracking windows. Miraculously they managed not to break despite the ever growing weight of students and other equipment from the bus. At this rate, the bus was going to fall over the cliff no matter what.

Desperate thoughts and ideas buzzed around in Midoriya's skull as everything seem to slow down for a split second before he realize something. The bus was started to lean back into place. The fanboy only had a moment to blink before he was bounced up in the air when the tires connected once more with the road. He soon let out a gasp as he landed on the cold floor, his back taking most of the brunt force. Leaning forward into a sitting position, Midoriya quickly saw just why the bus balanced itself out.

Several sizable concrete blocks sat on the right side of the bus, each tied to a thick, iron chain that stood out of Yaoyorozu's body. "Jeeze, that was too close," she said as she casually took out of the chain from her flesh before tying it around one of the metal poles in the bus. "Any second later and I would've been too late…"

That was an understatement, but Midoriya didn't really care. They wouldn't be here right now if hadn't been for her quick thinking. "Good work, Yaoyorozu," said the fanboy as he pushed himself off the floor, using a nearby seat a support.

"Yeah, nice job!" beamed Kirishima, giving the black haired girl a thumbs up. "We would be flat as pancakes if it weren't for you!"

"It was nothing," Yaoyorozu said, wiping a bit of sweat of her brow as she turned towards her handy work. "It's the least I can—." Before she could finish her sentence, the bus jolted as something collided into its side with a loud bang. Everyone stumbled around once more as fragments of glass scattered everywhere from the now destroyed windows from the right side. It was an effort for Midoriya not to fall back to the floor, but he was able to manage to keep his footing this time. Whipping his head around, the boy's eyes widen when he saw the black car swerving away from the bus before jolting back, crashing into it once more. Sparks hissed off both the car and the bus as well the guard rail as the latter was grinded against it, bending the once protective metal till it looked ready burst apart like a ripe melon.

"Would someone deal with this asshole already!?" demanded Gyro, his grip like an iron vice as he held the wheel, desperately trying to fight back with what little he had to work with.

"No need to tell me twice!" yelled Johnny, climbing up off the floor till he prompted himself against a nearby seat. Midoriya immediately saw Tusk materialize over the young American shoulder as he proceeded to stick a hand out a shattered window. Three nail-bullets flew off the paraplegic's fingers as they sailed towards the front-left tire of the malicious car. Yet fanboy blinked when the nails, instead of tearing apart the wheel like they should have done, they ricocheted off it, boring holes in the concrete road as a result. "W-What the hell?!"

Rising dread filled Johnny's voice even as he raised up his hand and shot off several more bullets at the masked driver. Like mere seconds ago, however, they bounced off the window as if it were made out reinforced steel.

"No way!" yelled Ojiro, his eyes glued to the Camaro. "Is that car entirely bullet proof!?"

"Is it a result of a reinforcement Quirk?!" suggested Kirishima, indignation filled his tone at the mere thought of a Quirk similar to his own only used by a villain.

"But he just shot lightning out of his fingertips!" Tokoyami pointed out. "He was also able to meld himself through the car's windows… I can understand if he has a hybrid Quirk, but I doubt that this is the case."

Midoriya had to agree, the powers shown by the villain were too abnormal to be a regular Quirk. So what was it? A key tactic to any fight with villains was to identify their powers in order to exploit their weaknesses. Yet this masked figure's power eluded him. " _I doubt it's a mutation type, and emitter and transformation seem unlikely since both would strain the user if he used them at the same time… So what is this power?_ " Suddenly his eyes widen till became like mini saucers as a dreadful thought popped into his head. Whirling around, he locked on to Johnny's form, or rather the little pink elephant now floating above his right ear. "That's it… that's why his power is so strange!"

"What are you talking about, ya nerd!?" Bakugo demanded, though his eyes never left the black car.

"It's not a Quirk, it's a _Stand_!" That immediately got everyone's attention as nearly all of them turned to face him with questioning looks.

"Are you sure, Midoriya?" Ida asked dubiously. "I mean, it could be a Stand, but it's doesn't even look remotely like Johnny's Tusk."

"It is a stretch that a whole car is a Stand…" commented Tsuyu as she turned her gaze back to the Camaro.

Doubt started to fill Midoriya's mind as the rest of his classmates started to mutter their own thoughts on the matter. " _Maybe I was overthinking—."_

"No, Midoriya's right." The fanboy blinked before he, and the rest of his classmates, turned towards Johnny. "The way that a head and a pair hands floating inside of a car doesn't make any sort of sense if was simply a Quirk. Combined with the way it's tanking my nail-bullets, there's no way this is a Quirk." Suddenly Tusk let out sober chime as it suddenly hugged the American's face, though its beady eyes never left the black, misty car. "Besides… I've been feeling something rather malicious coming from the car for a while now… Almost like how Oyecomova's Stand was when we fought him two days ago..."

"…If both Deku and Johnny say it's Stand, then I'll believe them," said Uraraka, a confident smile beaming on her face.

"Well, if you put it like that, then it's gotta be a Stand," Sero agreed.

The others quickly added their own thoughts on the matter, all of them starting to come to terms with the proposed theory, which in turn made Midoriya's doubts quickly disappear.

"Ok, so now that we agree that it's a Stand," said Jiro, warily eyeing the Stand, "how do we beat it?"

"Since it was able to withstand Johnny's nail-bullets, it might be invulnerable…" Todoroki pointed out.

"Hmph! We'll see after I blow that piece of crap car to smithereens!" Bakugo said with a menacing grin, mini explosions popping to life within his hands.

"Well, whatever you guys do, make sure it's soon!" yelled Gyro, causing everyone to blink before turning to face him. "The damn brakes aren't working and if that son of a bitch continues to ram the bus, I don't know how much longer I can—!"

Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by the sudden roar of the car-like Stand's engines, causing everyone to whip their heads back towards it. Speeding forth, the Camaro quickly overtook the bus, changing lanes till it was now directly in front of it. Before anyone could even twitch, the back of the floating head and hands pressed themselves against the back window. It didn't take a second before the black-stained window started to give away like gooey, melted plastic as the head and hands pushed out of the car. Once more a tattered cloak shrouded the Stand's _body_ , but only most of it. While black attire clung to most of its form, such as pants and pointed boots, not everything was covered up. And what wasn't, was truly unsettling for the young students. Where once there was nothing, grayish dead skin now clung to newly formed skeletal limbs as it slowly stood up upon the rear of the Camaro. The blood red glow continued to shine out its gas mask as it stared at the students, its cloak flapped wildly in the wind.

Midoriya stared at the menacing figure for a moment, before noticing the Camaro underneath its feet starting to dissipate into black fog. Barely having a moment to think, the Stand suddenly leapt forward, the car disappearing entirely in a cloud of mist that was swiftly left behind as the bus sped forth.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Gyro, yanking the steering wheel to the right, causing everyone to shift around as the bus tried to avoid the freakish figure. But it was too late.

With a loud thud, the Stand slammed against the front windshield, huge cracks appearing on the glass even as its black cloak blocked out all sight. " _Stylo_ …" it hissed out in a rasp.

Swerving the bus blindly around so it didn't collide with the guard rail and rocky mountain side, Gyro tried desperately to drive carefully without falling off the mountain. "Get the hell off the windshield, you overgrown bloodsucker!"

Whether it was in response to the Italian or not, the Stand raised a talon-like hand before jabbing it through the window. The young jockey quickly leaned his head out of the way, narrowly avoiding both flying fragments of glass and the razor sharp fingers.

"Gyro!" Johnny roared as he raised a hand, reading to unleash another volley of nail-bullets. He wasn't the only one ready to help Gyro, as the others immediately readied their own Quirks. Yet before they could take a single step forward, the black cloaked figure raised a finger up before it started to glow ominously.

Remembering what had just happened not too long ago, Midoriya's eyes went wide as he realized what the Stand was about to do. "Get down!" he exclaimed, jumping forward to push Johnny and Uraraka to the floor. The others quickly followed the fanboy's example, ducking to the ground just a lightning bolt was let loose over their heads. It sped across the bus until it slammed into the back, tearing open a small hole in the emergency exit. Lifting his head up, Midoriya noticed electric residue crackling from where it struck before quickly fading away in mere seconds.

Suddenly an intense glow caught the fanboy's eye. Feeling a shiver run down his spine, he turned around to see a talon-like finger pointing directly at him before another charged shot was fired off. Feeling a spike of panic and adrenaline rush up his spine, Midoriya tried to rise up while simultaneously trying to lift both Johnny and Uraraka off the floor, but he knew he wasn't fast enough.

Just then, Kaminari jumped in-between him and the electric blast. The glowing bolt engulfed his form, electricity running wildly off his body before quickly being absorbed by the blonde's Quirk. "Heh, is that all you got?!" he demanded with a growing smile. "I put out more wattage than that, you—!"

More charged shots interrupted the youth's gloating, smacking into his body without pause. Kaminari took only a single step back from the first impact, but after that, he yielded no inch. He continued to smile intensely, while his classmates quickly got back onto their feet.

"Great work, Kaminari!" Midoriya exclaimed after he helped Uraraka and Johnny off the ground. "Just keep it up and we'll handle the Stand!"

"Okay…. Okay…" Midoriya blinked as the lightning haired blonde turned slowly around, his face twisted into an expression of pure idiocy as snot dripped out of his nose while drool leaked out of his mouth. "Okaaaaaaaaay….. Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He gave everyone a thumbs up even as the lightning bolts stopped flying into his back.

"God damn it," said Jiro, slamming a palm to her head as she watched the electric user started to do a jig. "His brain's fried! All those bolts must have exceeded Kaminari's wattage limit!"

"How long is going to be stuck like this?" Hagakure asked frantically.

"About an hour, but that's not the problem. He told me once in our first battle training that if he continued to receive any more voltage after he becomes like this, then he'll become permanently brain dead or worse!"

Midoriya's eyes widen at the declaration before he noticed the gas masked Stand was about ready to release another volley. Yet as the charge started to glow once upon its finger tips, Gyro grabbed ahold of its wrist. The black glove twisted unnaturally as the Gyro rotated his hand, channeling the power of the Spin through his movements, while his other remained clamped onto the steering wheel.

"Not so tough now are—!" the Italian tried to say, before being silenced as another talon-like hand punched through the windshield and wrapped itself around his throat. Gasping for air that couldn't enter his lungs, Gyro flailed as he almost immediately let go of the other hand to claw at the one that had his throat in a vice grip. Yet that was a mistake as the other hand quickly wrapped beside its pair, now completely choking the life out of the young foreigner.

Suddenly the four nail-bullets slammed into Stand's chest, shattering what was left of the windshield. It staggered back, relinquishing it grip around the Gyro's throat, which he immediately let out several hoarse coughs as he tried to gulp down fresh oxygen. The Stand didn't fall off the bus, however, as it quickly clung onto whatever grip it could find.

Yet that soon changed when Bakugo jumped forth to slam an explosive fist right into the Stand's gas masked head. The fiend head was engulfed in fire as it was flung backwards, letting everyone get a view of the road once more, before crashing into cold pavement. It didn't have time to get up before the bus rammed right into it was a loud thump.

Midoriya winced at the sight. It was a gruesome way to go, even for someone who was just moments ago trying to kill them. He pushed aside such dark thoughts, at least for the moment, when he heard Gyro start to speak up.

"D-Did you get it?" Gyro hoarsely coughed out as he rubbed his throat before fixing his grip upon the steering wheel.

"Yeah," said Bakugo, a cocky grin on his lips, "blew it to hell and back."

"B-But doesn't that mean its user's dead as well?" asked Kirishima, looking momentarily sick. "Mountain Tim Sensei said that if a Stand dies, so does it user…. I mean… well…" He couldn't even bring himself to finish what he had to say, though everyone quickly caught his meaning.

"That freak was trying to kill us, Kirishima," Johnny stated simply as he lifted himself into a seat, his tone completely void of remorse.

"You don't have to say it so coldly, Johnny," Tsuyu pointed out bluntly.

"All I'm saying that its dead, were not. And we're lucky that we managed to deal with it before it fried us all."

Though as much as Midoriya hated to admit it, Johnny did have a point. But that didn't mean he liked it all. The mere thought that someone dying in front of him, and in such a brutal fashion, was enough to make him feel sick. That is until a sudden thought occurred to him. "Wait a second…" he said, causing everyone to turn towards him. "That Stand was able withstand Johnny's nail-bullets earlier… if it's that durable, then perhaps it's not d—!"

A loud screeching, tearing sound erupted from the back of the bus, cutting of whatever else Midoriya had to say and causing everyone to whirl themselves around. The back emergency door was nowhere to be seen; looking completely torn off if the missing hinges were any indication. Suddenly a black, talon-like hand appeared from outside before slamming down to sink right into the cold, metal floor. Rising up from underneath the bus, was the gas-masked head of the Stand they all previously thought dead.

" _Stylo_ …" it hissed as another hand appeared to claw at the floor, dragging itself into bus.

"Y-You… You got to be kidding!" screamed Mineta, gaping as the seemingly invincible Stand slowly started to stand up. "It's like that terminator!"

"Is there anything that can stop this thing!?" Uraraka asked she watched the dead-looking thing warily.

Midoriya tensed as the Stand had yet to move once it stood to its full height, which was a hand short from reaching the ceiling of the bus. " _This is bad… We're at a serious disadvantage in this bus,_ " he thought to himself. _"We're too bunched up too use all our Quirks to our fullest and with how invulnerable this guy is… We're like cornered rats… and yet why hasn't it already attacked us? Is the response time between the user and the Stand too long? No, that isn't the case, the way it responded earlier, it was too fluid for anything else but total control. So why then?_ "

Suddenly the fanboy noticed the Stand tilting its head sideways for a split second, its gaze shifting side to side, focusing on one student to another, before moving to the floor and then back up. It was in that moment that realization hit Midoriya like a punch to the gut. " _Of course, it's judging how much of a threat we are, as well the distance between us… It's being cautious… If it's doing that, then that means that it's not entirely invincible! It must have a weakness that we can exploit!_ "

The fanboy's musings were interrupted as the masked Stand's fingertips started to glow once more, pointing directly at the center of the students. Gritting his teeth, Midoriya prepared to move, but he paused when Yaoyorozu jumped in-between the Stand and her fellow classmates. Several bolts of lightning blasted forth, but instead of hitting their target, they submerged themselves in a huge blanket that popped out the girl's navel. As the blanket fell to the floor, Midoriya was a little shocked since there was no discharge coming from the fabric or spreading further into the bus.

"Insulated blankets," Yaoyorozu explained, as she produced another large sheet from her stomach before holding it up in front of her. "Good protection against static and electr—." A long slash mark appeared within the fabric, cutting the high classed girl off as well causing her to stumble back a step as the Stand now towered over her.

"Yaoyorozu!" Almost everyone exclaimed at once before immediately trying to scramble over each to stop the villainous Stand.

Yet they all stopped when a blue gloved fist smashed into the Stand's head, causing it stumble backwards. "It's a good thing I stayed behind for a little bit," Hagakure said as she _appeared_ beside the student vice-president. "Are you ok, Yaoyorozu?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… Though it did graze my clothes." She gestured to the long slash across her vest, miraculously missing the exposed skin around her chest. "I got careless…"

"Look out!" yelled Shoji, rushing forward to grab ahold of a black gloved fist that was directed towards where Hagakure's head should be. The multi-armed boy let out a grunt as he held the Stand back, though just barely as he had to use two of his spare arms to keep it from inching ever closer to its target. Yet he had to let go when two clawed finger tips aimed to blind him. He quickly leaned back, but wasn't completely unscathed as the Stand slashed his right temple, causing crimson fluids to run down his cheeks till it stained his mask.

The creepy Stand lunged forward, a clawed hand poised low and ready to finish of Shoji, yet two heavy fists collided with its face, sending it flying back. "Don't think you're going to off us that easily, ya creep!" exclaimed Kirishima, smashing together his harden fists as he watched the Stand land just short of the exposed exit.

"It's going to take more than being invincible to beat us!" Sato added as he got into a stance beside the spikey red head.

Once more, the villainous Stand jumped back onto its feet before charging right at the boys, its arms held out wide. Kirishima and Sato didn't hesitate to step forward, quickly grabbing ahold of the arms and tackled the Stand to the ground. "Hah! Is that best you—!?" Before the redhead could finish that sentence, a sudden glow quickly engulfed the masked figure's form. As quick as a flash, both boys let out cries as they were shocked back by the villain's shockwave.

"Kirishima! Sato!" Midoriya watched in dismay as the two slammed into open seats beside him. They groaned as they tried to sit themselves into an upright position, their movements slow, unsteady, and twitched every so often. Yet Midoriya couldn't tell if the damage was severe or not. His focus, instead, was solely on the Stand as it too got back onto its feet. " _This is bad. Nothing seems to be slowing that thing down and those electric blasts are starting to take their toll on us… We need to get it out of the bus right now or we're all going to get killed! But how?"_ He looked down at his right hand for a split second, a frown quickly morphing on his lips. " _I could use a Detroit Smash with my fingers, the shockwave should force it out of the bus… but I risk tearing the bus in half... I've got no choice and I can't spare another second thinking up a different plan. I just have to imagine the egg in the microwave constantly to keep One For All in check."_

Hardening his resolve, the fanboy clenched his hand into a fist as he raised it towards the malicious creature before him. He paused, however, when he saw Todoroki step in front of him and the rest of his classmates. "Stand back and don't take a step closer," said the white and red haired youth, "I'll handle this."

"What're you planning to do, Todoroki?" asked Uraraka, though Midoriya already had a good idea what the youth might have in mind.

Instead of answering, Todoroki swiftly slammed his foot down onto the floor, just as the Stand lunged right for his throat. Waves of icy spikes and walls formed underneath the boy's foot, almost instantly engulfing the entirety the backend of the bus. The black clad figure's lower half quickly started to freeze over, pinning it to the floor just a few feet away from the young U.A. student.

"Of course! If we can't hurt the Stand, then the next best thing is immobilizing it!" said Midoriya as his breath turned to steamy mist in the now chilled air of the bus. It was amazing how simple yet brilliant the plan was and—

A sharp smash cut through the curly haired youth's thoughts, forcing his attention back to the enemy Stand. A clawed hand dug into the icy casing around its feet, causing splinters to fall off while cracks hastily formed.

"No you don't!" Todoroki slammed another foot down, blasting forth another wave of cold at the vile foe, but it was too late.

Swiftly delivering another stab at his feet, the ice shattered like glass. Tearing himself away from the remaining frost, the Stand quickly jumped back as a pillar of ice formed where it once stood. Yet it didn't stop hopping back until it reached it the torn open emergency exit. Midoriya watched as the ice quickly encroached upon the masked freak, but was puzzled when it suddenly grabbed ahold of the metal doorframe. Just as the icy wave was about to imprison it, the Stand flung itself out of the bus. This surprised everyone as they mutely watched their foe floated in midair with its dark cloak before moving further and further away from them.

"Out of the way, damn nerd!" Midoriya blinked as Bakugo suddenly hopped over his head before rapidly tearing apart the icy walls that Todoroki formed.

"Kacchan!?" the fanboy yelled out in confusion, but the explosive blonde didn't slow down in the slightest.

Exploding his way to the back of the bus, Bakugo didn't hesitate before leaping out of the emergency exit, stunning his classmates. Before his feet could touch the cold pavement, two powerful explosions erupted from his palms, sending him flying forth towards his prey. The Stand looked surprise as it floated closer to the ground, its body twitching as the blonde blazed forth like a rocket. "Die!" roared Bakugo, as he suddenly spun in midair, his explosions speeding up his rotation till he became a fiery tornado. " **Howitzer Impact!** " The Stand could do nothing as a gigantic explosion engulfed itself and everything around it. The shock of the climatic blast tore apart the road while chunks of the mountain side were blown to bits. Even the bus was lifted off the ground for a split second before colliding back with the pavement, sending everyone roughly colliding into each other or slamming against open seats.

Even Bakugo himself was forced back by the power of the blast, before quickly descending to the now ruined road. Yet just as his face was a few feet away from meeting the pavement, a thick, sticky thread of tape struck his back before yanking him into the air once more.

"Geeze, Bakugo!" yelled Sero as he stood at the bus's emergency doorway before flinging his tape back like a professional fisherman. "Warn us next time when you something that crazy!" With another flick of his arm, the lean youth managed to reel in his explosive classmate. "If I was a second slower, you could've been road kill…"

"Shut it! Even if you didn't reel me in, I would've used my explosions to cushion the fall!"

"Did… Don't you think you over did it with that explosion, Bakugo?" asked Ida, his eyes glued to the utter destruction that was left behind. Even as they got further away from it, the devastation and black smoke could clearly been seen by all.

"Tch! It was only the way to deal with that freak. It might have been tough, but there is no way it could have survive one my most powerful explosions!"

As the rest of his classmates gave Bakugo deadpanned expressions, Midoriya let out a sigh as he slowly stood back up. It was no surprise how much power the explosive boy has, but still it amazed him none the less. Though his manners, as usual, could be more desirable, especially after someone saved his life. " _But that's just how Kacchan is…"_ thought Midoriya as he stared at the wreckage that Bakugo left in his wake. " _He wouldn't be himself if—."_

Suddenly something moved within the thick, black smoky cloud, cutting off the curly haired boy's thoughts as well capturing his complete attention. "What…?" His sudden declaration caused the rest of his classmates to turn around and see what he was focusing on. With a great mighty roar, the black Camaro form of the Stand burst out of the smoke, speeding after the bus with nary a scratch on its body.

"You got to be fucking kidding…" muttered Johnny, sweat dripping down his face as he stared with wide eyes at the encroaching Stand. A sentiment that everyone seemingly shared as they couldn't tear their eyes away from the vile car.

It was then that a hand morphed out of the Camaro's windshield, its fingertips glowing brightly that immediately shook Midoriya out of shock. "Everyone get down!" he yelled before jumping to the floor as several electrical beams flew right for the bus. His classmates quickly followed suit as they dodged and took cover from the onslaught that tore holes in the metallic walls and shattering what remaining windows that were left.

As glass flew everywhere, Midoriya looked up and saw the Camaro rushing forward. Bracing himself, he let out a grunt as everything was once more shifted around by the sudden impact.

"God dammit!" grunted Gyro as he clung to wheel, desperately trying to keep the bus under control. "Will you back the hell up, _Bastardo_!?" As if listening to his request, the Camaro removed itself from the bus's rear, before ramming back into it a split second later. "Oh come on!"

As Gyro continued to keep everyone from falling off the cliff, Midoriya tried to regain his footing once more, but paused when he noticed the broken end of a guardrail right next to him. See this, he quickly swiped up the discarded piece of metal before jumping to his feet. Quickly forming an image of an egg in a microwave, Midoriya pulled his right arm back before flinging it forth. As if shot out of a canon, the broken guardrail flew like a rocket before smashing into the windshield the Stand. With a sharp screech, the Camaro was forced back, shivering left and right before righting itself. Though it wasn't enough to stop the seemingly invincible Stand, let alone leave a scratch, it was enough for small reprieve.

Gritting his teeth as pain spread across his now broken index and middle fingers, Midoriya quickly turned to the rest of his classmates as an idea popped into his head. "Mineta, Sero! Use your quicks on it!"

"What good will that do?!" Mineta demanded as tears ran down his eyes. "Bakugo threw his biggest explosion to date at that thing and it didn't leave a dent in its paint! There is nothing that can stop that thing!"

"Maybe… but if we can't hurt it, then we can try to immobilize it or at least slow it down."

"Huh!?"

"I get it…" said Sero, realization dawning upon his face. "Both my Quirk and Mineta's are best suited for capturing villains due to their sticky quality. If we both throw everything we got, then that thing will be glued to the road!"

Mineta stared blankly at the two boys for a second before an ecstatic expression quickly morphed across his face, glistening tears streamed down his cheeks like a flood. "Why didn't you say that at the start!?" he demanded before jumping onto one of the seats and leaned out of a broken window.

Without any hesitation, the little boy started to throw the spheres from his head at the Camaro. Immediately one of them struck the right side of the car, clinging to it before several more joined it. The Stand immediately swerved out of the way from the rest of the sticky barrage until it scraped along the side of the mountain. Letting a smile touch his lips, Midoriya watched as the Camaro clung to the side of the mountain, its tires letting out a hissing screech as its pursuit came to a sudden halt.

For a split second anyway.

With a raging roar from its engines, the Stand burst forth, tearing a small chunk of rock from the mountain as it burned rubber after the bus once more.

"It's not working, Midoriya!" Mineta screamed before ducking as a lightning bolt sored over his head. Tentatively he patted his head down, checking if anything was missing, before jumping back up and started to frantically throw his balls at the Stand. Not making the same mistake as before, the Stand careened left and right, expertly maneuvering around the sticky barrage before ramming the bus's rear once more.

"Quit firing like a mad man and actually aim!" said Sero, steading himself before heading towards the emergency exit. "Try some of this!" Whipping his arms around, he shot two ropes of tape at the Stand. Yet before it could reach its mark, the Stand suddenly braked just a hair's length away from the tape, narrowly missing it. Letting out a sharp curse, the youth continued to shoot at the Camaro, whipping his arms around even as the Stand swiftly dodged his and Mineta's attacks.

Midoriya watched as his classmates tried their best to tie the Camaro down, but he knew it wasn't going to work. Despite being in its car form, the Stand proved to be too agile for them. "Not to mention it's starting to keep its distance…" he muttered out. "At this rate, nothing—."

"Give us a hand, Midoriya!" The curly haired youth blinked before turning to see both Ojiro and Shoji placing up thick, white sheets over the broken windows. Beside them, Yaoyorozu produced one after another before handing them to the two boys. "With these insulated sheets, we'll at least be safe from the Stand' electric attacks.

"R-Right!" With an enthusiastic nod, the fanboy immediately went over to grab several sheets and helped his classmates fortify the bus the best he could.

As he was busy putting up the sheets, with Ida, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Koda, and Jiro quickly joining him, the rest of the class threw all they had at the invincible Stand. Johnny unleashed shot after shot of nail-bullets at the raging car, but they continued to bounce off it, tearing about the road in the process. Sweat dripped down the American's head as panic became ever so clearer upon his face, yet he continued to unleash everything he had.

Ashido also added her own contribution, spraying huge globs of acid at the Stand, but those that manage to land on the black covered car simply slid off without a single burn mark on the already rusty metal. "What the heck is this thing made of!?" she yelled, but never the less continued to throw her acid at the vile creature.

"Allow me, _Madame_ ," said Aoyama, stepping up beside the pink skinned girl before unleashing his laser at the Camaro. The powerful blast carved in the mountain side like a hot knife through butter, but it missed its mark by a mile as the Camaro raced forth. "Well… this is proving unfortunate."

"You think?!" yelled Johnny even as he launched another volley at their foe.

As things grew ever bleaker, Midoriya noticed something growing closer towards the front of the bus. His eyes widened at what it was, but before he could say a thing, he was beaten to it by Gyro. "Hey guys there's a tunnel ahead!" This caused almost everyone, to turn around to see the dark mouth of the mountain opening.

"Things just keep getting better and better…." Johnny dryly said before returning to shoot at the vile Stand.

Midoriya couldn't blame the American's snide comment since the tunnel meant low visibility. Combined with the Camaro's own dark color scheme, the tunnel was basically a death trap waiting for them to enter. "Gyro, can you control the acceleration yet?!" he asked.

"No! The damn thing is still stuck at over one-hundred kilometers per hour!" Gyro answered irritably, slamming his foot on the brake to emphasis his point.

Gritting his teeth, the fanboy stared at the tunnel as it was now only several yards away before they finally crossed the darkened fresh-hold. Bracing himself, he turned around to face the inevitable attack from the Stand, but paused when he noticed the car suddenly slow down. He wasn't the only one who abruptly stopped what they were doing as the rest of his classmates turned to stare in disbelief as the Stand screeched to a halt just short of the Tunnel's entrance.

"Why did it suddenly stop?" asked Ojiro.

"I-Is it giving up?" Uraraka tentatively suggested.

"Please oh lord let that be the case!" begged Mineta, clasping his hands together and held them up high.

" _No… that doesn't make sense…"_ thought Midoriya. " _After everything we threw at it, without putting a single scratch on it, I doubt that it would give up now. So why…? Could it be running low on fuel like an actual car? Is this related to its weakness?_ " Midoriya shook his head as he racked his mind, trying to make sense of this bizarre situation. He would've asked Johnny about the vile Stand's behavior, but he knew deep down that the American would be just as clueless as he was. There only source of information was Mountain Tim, but unfortunately he was still miles away from where they were. In the end, the villainous Stand had given his class a moment to recuperate. Though whether it was its intention or not, he couldn't say.

Turning his head back towards the Camaro, Midoriya watched as it got further and further away. Yet despite the growing distance, he couldn't shake the gloomy feeling of its blood-piercing eyes lingering on him and his classmates.

* * *

"Well… that's irritating," said a pale-green skinned man as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his black jeans before lighting one. "I was so close to ending those little buggers, but they just had to reach the tunnel first…. God, if the Doc finds about this, I'll never—." The sudden jingle from his phone cut him off. Letting out a drag, he pulled out his phone, careful not to scratch its delicate form with his sharp, black nails, and grimaced at the caller I.D. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear to troll you." Taking another long puff, the sickly-looking man answered his phone. "Hey, Doc! I was just about—."

" _Where the hell are you!?"_ The Phone screamed at him so loudly that he had to yank it away from his ear. " _You were supposed to be here hours ago! And don't you dare say you 'ran out of gas'. I know how your Stand works, so don't try to pull that bullshit on me!"_

"N-Now, Doc, I know you're upset, but I'm on my way right now! Just got a little… sidetracked. Yeah that's it! I got a little distracted and got sidetracked." The man felt cold sweat build on temple as he prayed to the devil that his partner would buy his excuse.

" _... Sidetracked, huh? Your little_ distraction _wouldn't happen to be related to the explosion I just heard a few minutes ago would it? I could hear that all the way from here…_ "

"…Shit…" The man knew now that there was no way around this, so it was best to come clean and tell the truth. Just like ripping off a Band-Aid. A very sticky Band-Aid over a festering wound. "…Yeah, I kinda ran into… the U.A. students along the way to our meet up…"

"…. _What the hell, Murdoc!?_ " Once again, Murdoc had to lift the phone away from his ear least he go deaf. " _You know those kids are secondary to our main mission! So why the hell would you go out of the way to try to go after them when our main goal is within our grasp?! You know what the_ boss _would do to us if we fail! "_

"I couldn't help it! With the huge reward placed on their heads it was too tantalizing to pass up! They were just sitting ducks on that bus just waiting for me swing by and throw them off the cliff!"

" _Well, are they dead?"_

"…No…"

" _God dammit, Murdoc! First you cause a scene in the city, now this crap?! I swear it feels like I'm dealing with a three year old with a massive case of ADHD!_ " The _Doc_ let out a huge sigh before taking a deep breath. " _Ok, where are the kids right now? Do you have a visual on them?"_

"No. They entered into the tunnel portion of the road they were taking and you know that my Stand wouldn't do well in there. But don't worry, there is only one exit to that tunnel and I'm having Stylo take the… _scenic route_ to catch up with them."

" _I see. It's a shame that you couldn't kill them quickly before they could take shelter, but it doesn't matter now. I'm sure that some of the civilians around here heard the explosion you created as much as I did."_

"To be fair, that was the one kid with the explosions."

" _My_ point _is that they'll be calling for heroes soon. That means we'll have to speed up our schedule. I'm assuming that you managed to at least follow that part of the plan?_ "

"Hey, I'm not a total greedy Tosser, Doc—at least give me that much. I'm currently at the central communication tower at the top of the mountain."

" _Good. You know what to do you. And once you're done, go finish what you started and end those kids, since I know you're just going to ignore me and go after them anyway._ "

"Heh, you know me so well, Doc."

" _Unfortunately…"_ With a sudden click, the conversation ended.

With one last drag from his cigarette, Murdoc flicked the bud onto the cold, stony ground before turning to rummage through a duffle bag that sat next to a boulder. After a few seconds, he pulled out a large remote. "Well, I guess it's time for the warm-up band to make their exit while the main attraction gets underway." His smile split across his face, revealing row upon row of razor sharp teeth as he pressed the big red button on the remote. He then grabbed his duffle bag before giving a great mighty leap as a huge explosion ripped behind him, tearing apart the massive communication tower and letting it crash down the side of the mountain.

* * *

Midoriya barely suppressed a scream that was bubbling up inside of him as Gyro tended to his broken fingers. "You know it's best that you let it out of your system now than later, Midoriya," the Italian advised as he carefully set the broken digits together, not bothering to look at the fanboy's questioning gaze. "Screaming is a good indicator for where you're hurt and helps me figure out what to fix. Plus you'll feel _slightly_ better after you do." He then let out an irritated click of his tongue. "Wish I had proper splints and painkillers with me. But I guess we'll just have to make do."

"I don't know the exact materials for painkillers, but I can make you some splints," said Yaoyorozu, quickly morphing a small metal splint from her body before handing it to the Italian.

It was only five minutes after they had entered the darkened tunnel, but Midoriya was still amazed how fast the pair tended to nearly everybody's wounds. Since Gyro was the most experienced in medicine and first-aid, he quickly swapped places with Ida; the class president insisted that he help out in some way to ensure the safety of his class. The Italian quickly got to work, mending the cut Shoji received along his temple before quickly examining Kirishima and Sato for nerve damage. Thankfully it didn't seem the case for the two boys as they flexed their muscles around. Yet everyone's worries only escalated when a loud rumble echoed throughout the tunnel just after they entered. At first everyone thought it was a cave in, but since they hadn't run into a pile of rubble yet, they thought that perhaps the Stand sealed the entrance behind them. As for why, no one knew the answer.

After Gyro finished wrapping the splint to his fingers, Midoriya carefully flexed the rest of his hand, wincing slightly at the movement but figured that the pain wasn't overwhelming as it was just seconds ago. "Thanks, Gyro."

"No problem. Just stop trying to break yourself, Midoriya. Otherwise I'm starting to think you're trying to give health insurance agencies heart-attacks! Nyohoho!"

Though it was a poor joke at his expense, Midoriya decided to let it pass in favor for focusing on more important matters. Yet before he could say anything, Johnny beat him to the punch. "So… anyone have any ideas why that bastard gave up chasing after us?"

"I'm also curious about that as well," commented Todoroki, folding his arms as his brow furrowed in thought. "With how durable and relentless that Stand was, it's obvious that its user wouldn't stop unless there was something that prohibited it from following us into the tunnel."

"Maybe it ran out of gas?" inputted Mineta as he carefully swept broken glass off the seats with his cape.

"Is that how Stands work?" Ashido asked before turning to face Johnny. "Does Tusk need to take a rest every now and then, Johnny?"

"No," answered the American, his expression completely deadpanned. "I don't know how other Stands work, but I wouldn't be able to get into U.A. if I rested every five minutes for Tusk."

"Uh…right, sorry." The pink skinned girl rubbed the back of her neck as she let out an awkward chuckle.

"But that still doesn't answer the question," Kirishima pointed out; his chest now wrapped in a several bandages, but he mostly recovered from the Stand's electricity. "Why did the Stand stop? If it did run out of gas, then maybe it's weak right now! We should go back and kick its butt!"

"You think this big bath tub can make a U-turn inside a tunnel?" Gyro pointed out. "Besides, the brake doesn't work at the moment. Why do you think I couldn't stop this thing?"

"Oh right…. Forgot about that."

"What if the Stand simply ran out of the user's range?" asked Tsuyu, a thoughtful finger scratching her chin.

"That could be a likely reason," said Jiro, "but… that would also imply that the villain is close by. But since we haven't seen anyone since we started up the mountain, I don't that is the case."

"Not necessarily," Tokoyami chimed in. "Since it's a Stand we're fighting, it's possible that the limits of its range is further than that of normal Quirks. But like Quirks, even it has a limit. So once it reached the tunnel it simply couldn't proceeded further without its user."

"Yeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" agreed Kaminari with two thumbs up, though the drool leaking out of his mouth told all that his mind was still mush.

Midoriya couldn't deny that was a good theory, but something still felt rather off about it. "I don't know… the way Camaro stopped… it felt too precise."

"What are up talking, Midoriya?" inquired Hagakure as she _sat_ across from him.

"If the Stand—let's call it Stylo due the way it keeps repeating that word—Stylo had really reached the its range limit, then the way it should have stopped would've been more abrupt, like a piece of rope that became too taut or like meeting an invisible wall. Instead it slowed deliberately just before making a complete stop at the entrance of the tunnel… With that mind, I can only think of two things currently that would explain the Stylo's behavior. The first is that Stand stopped because that something about this tunnel is related to its weakness…. As to what it is, I… I currently have no idea…. Although there are several possibilities that could be related to it. Such as that it might be unable to see the darkened tunnel due the way the Stand is designed. Like its mask could be hindering its vision along with the blacken windows and windshield. Maybe it can't operate in the dark. Or—!"

"Quit your muttering and get on with your other explanation, ya damn nerd!" Bakugo roared at him with an explosive pop from his right gauntlet.

"R-Right, sorry!" Midoriya immediately shrunk back from the spikey haired blonde as his classmates let out audible sighs. Clearing his throat, he resumed his explanation. "As for second idea why Stylo acted the way it did… it's because it might be laying a trap for us."

"How?" asked Sero, flicking a questioning finger at Midoriya. "It didn't follow us into the tunnel, so how can it lay a trap for us?"

"Because the tunnel eventually has to end," Todoroki pointed out seriously. This immediately caught everyone's attention as they turned to stare at the red and white haired youth. "All the Stand has to do is wait for the bus to exit the tunnel, then proceed to ambush us."

"B-But, can the Stand, this Stylo, reach the exit before we do?" asked Sato as he sat with an arm wrapped around his chest. "I mean… can it even do that? This is the only road up and down the mountain."

"Doesn't matter if it's the Stand or not since we don't know where the user is. They could be waiting at the top of the mountain or at the base of it for all we know. Our opponent has proven that they're willing go to any lengths to take us down, so it's not unlikely they would have a backup plan in case we escaped their initial assault. Either way, we need to be ready to face whatever awaits us at the end of the tunnel."

Midoriya could see growing anxiousness on the faces of most of his classmates as silenced followed Todoroki's declaration. That is until some of them decided to voice their frustrations.

"So what if that bastard is waiting for us?!" yelled Bakugo as he smashed his fists together. "If that Stand appears again, I'm going to crush it! No way some shitty villain going to bring me down!"

"As always, you have a way of words," Johnny commented, causing the blonde to whirl around to glare at him. "Whatever the case, Todoroki is right. We need to at least to make sure that bastard doesn't get back into the bus. If that thing gets inside, I don't think we can get it out so easily like last time."

Suddenly Midoriya's eyes widened as inspiration crashed into him like a mighty tidal wave. "That's it! That's how we beat it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Midoriya?" asked Gyro, raising an eyebrow at him.

"If we don't know its weakness and we can't tell if it's placing a trap outside of the tunnel right, then we'll make our own trap inside of the bus."

"I'm not following, _Monsieur_ ," Aoyama confessed as he flicked a sparkly finger Midoriya' way.

Taking a deep breath, the fanboy calmly collected his thoughts before proceeding to explain his plan to this classmates. "Remember how Stylo kept trying to avoid Todoroki's ice? Not to mention Sero's and Mineta's Quirks? It's afraid of being of being caught. It may be strong, but I doubt it can break free from being covered in thick layers of ice or wrapped together in sticky tape. So all we need to do is get it back into the bus and then capture it before it can run rampant."

"Are you seriously suggesting that?!" Mineta screamed as he jumped up to grab ahold of Midoriya's collar, shaking him furiously. "Don't you remember how difficult it took to get rid of that thing in the first place?! It'll kill us if we let it back in!"

The young curly haired youth felt his head start to spin as the little boy continued to shake him, but he knew he couldn't back down now. "Maybe… but that's a risk we have to take. One way or another that Stand is going to attack us, but I believe we have a better chance facing it in its human form rather than its car form. Plus, we'll block the exits and barricade the windows so that it can't get out…. It's gambit, but we need to give it a shot."

Everyone stared at him for what seemed like the longest time. Some had dubious expressions, others concerned, while the rest were simply worried.

"It's a good plan," Uraraka said suddenly, causing the fanboy to blink before turning to face her. "With all our powers combined, I'm sure we can get the drop on it this time!"

"I can get behind this plan," Johnny also agreed as he sat himself back up onto his seat. "It's only a matter of time before it tries to get back in the bus anyway and I'm not going to sit around for it to kill me, so let's use that to our advantage." It was then that Midoriya noticed the burning dark flame spark forth once more within the American's eyes. He shivered slightly at the sight of it, but at the same time, it was welcoming in a way.

"They're right!" yelled Kirishima. "Let's show that bastard who their messing with and make sure that freak doesn't leave this bus!"

As if a dam broke forth, the others quickly voiced their own support to the plan, though some more enthusiastically than others. Seeing they're support warmed Midoriya's heart and any doubt he had in the back of his mind was swept away by the hardened resolved that took its place. Without another word, everyone went back to their tasks and barricade every opening, nor matter how small, with whatever they could find. By the end of it, the walls were practically covered in sticky tap, insulated sheets, and purple balls while the main door to the bus was covered in ice. The only thing that was left untouched was the emergency exit. After all, it was simpler to let the Stand enter through a spot they could prepare for rather than jump through a window. They tried to fix the bus's acceleration control while they were at it, but it proved far more complicated without knowing what the actual problem was. Midoriya suspected that maybe Kaminari would have fixed it with his Quirk, but with how his mind was at the moment, it was best to simply wait till the bus ran out of energy. Once everything was finished, they waited silently as the bus continued throughout the darken tunnel.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as they sat around anxiously, but suddenly a bright light poked through the darkness, announcing to all that they finally reached the end of the line. Bursting out of the tunnel, the young students were once more greeted by the dizzying heights of the cliff side. Peering out of a small slit in the barricades, Midoriya carefully surveyed the back of the bus yet found nothing but empty road. Seconds quickly turned into minutes, but there was no sign of the malicious Stand.

"Where is it?" Johnny asked as he propped himself beside him. Though his face was a perfect mask, Midoriya could hear an edge of wariness leaking out of his voice. "It should have attacked by now."

"Maybe it went home?" guessed Mineta, clasping his hands together as if he was praying. The American merely gave him a flat look, but said nothing.

Midoriya too felt it was strange that Stylo hadn't resumed its chase yet. He wanted to believe that the theories he thought of were just his imagination, but he knew deep down that wasn't the case. So where was it?

"I hear something." Midoriya blinked at the sudden declaration before turning to see Shoji with one of his arms turning into a giant ear. "It's faint, but it's getting closer."

"Are you sure you're not just hearing the engine of the bus?" asked Gyro.

"No. The engine has a quieter tone to this…" His eyes suddenly widen as he spun towards the back of the bus. "It's coming from behind us and gaining speed!"

Whipping his head around, Midoriya was once more greeted with nothing but the pavement of the road.

"There's nothing there." Jiro asked as she turned back to stare skeptically at him. "Are you really sure you're not hearing things?"

"Positive! I still can hear it getting closer." Suddenly his brow narrowed as he looked up in confusion and growing dread. "That's odd… Now I'm hearing it above the bus…"

Blinking in surprise, Midoriya instantly unhooked one of the barricades before opening a window on the right side of the bus, poking his head out to get a good look at what was coming. He felt his entire body stiffen as he looked up only to see the black-clad car driving along the sheer face of the mountain. With a mighty roar, the Stand suddenly leapt off, flying right at the unprotected bus.

Even as his mind tried to process the bizarre scene, Midoriya felt himself leaping back, falling onto his butt with a thud. "Turn right now, Ida!" he screamed. "The Stand is flying right at us!"

Needing no other prompting, the class president tugged at the wheel just as the rest of the class grabbed onto something least they get shifted around again. With a screech, the bus swerved out of the way from the flying car, nearly colliding into the side of the mountain in the process. Sweat dripped down the side of Midoriya's face as he turned to the back of the bus, yet he blinked when he didn't find any sign of the Stand.

"What the…?" he uttered before a loud thud overhead interrupted him. Whirling his eyes upward, he watched as the ceiling of the bus pressed downward followed by a loud tapping as the Stand moved around. " _I was being careless! I should have thought that the Stand might have foresaw our trap and attack from above!_ "

Suddenly three nail-bullets flew across the bus before puncturing through the ceiling. A loud slam was immediately heard afterwards, but the Stand refused to fall off the bus. "Get the hell off!" roared Johnny as he unloaded more nails into the ceiling. A high pitched screeched answered the paraplegic as claw-like gloves pierced through metal casing before ripping open a small hole on top of the bus. Peering its head through, the blood-red gaze shined brightly as it stared at the astonished students.

" _Stylo…_ " it hissed before jutting a glowing hand though the opening.

Staring wide at the thing, Midoriya only had a moment to duck before volleys of electricity were shot wildly throughout the bus. Everyone tried their best to dodge the onslaught, with Yaoyorozu using what leftover sheets she had left as covers for her classmates, but unless they did something fast, it was only a matter of time before they were overpowered.

Suddenly a chill filled the air. Turning his head back, Midoriya watched as two streams of ice quickly slid up both sides of the bus as they raced towards Stylo. Yet before they reach their mark, the Stand quickly retreated back from whence it came, leaving the hole to be covered up by a thick layer of ice.

Mere seconds passed before everyone noticed masked figure jumping off the bus. It landed with a small bounce before rolling away as the bus continued onward. This confused Midoriya as he would have thought that the Stand would've fought harder than that. Maybe it's regrouping to—

"Everyone! We have a situation here!" Ida yelled, causing everyone to whip their heads around to the strict boy. About a kilometer or two away was a massive wreckage of what looked like a radio tower or something similar, and it was completely covering the road. Staring incredulously at the mess of bent and flames, Midoriya realized that they have been duped. " _Stylo wasn't trying to kill us, it was just keeping us distracted from its real trap!_ "

"Ida, can you stop the bus yet!?" yelled Ashido as she frantically waved her arms around.

"NO!" Ida answered as he futilely slammed his foot on the brakes. "The brakes still don't work!" Gritting his teeth, he tried to turn the bus, but it was pointless as they was no way to truly turn around or punch through the wreckage.

Suddenly a loud pop went off.

The bus suddenly slanting to the left, causing everyone to slam into each other at the unexpected shift. As Midoriya tried to push himself off the floor once again, he wondered if the stress from the sudden sharp turns from the bus finally caused its wheels to burst or perhaps Stylo shot off one of them before he fell. In the end it didn't matter as he watched the bus crashing into the protective guard rails on the cliff, causing whatever glass that was left to fly everywhere, before breaking it apart. Within a few seconds the bus and its passengers were sent flying through the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Mineta screamed as he clung to Ashido's backside who in turn hugged her seat for dear life. They weren't the only ones desperately grabbing anything they could get their hands on as Koda, Jiro, and Yaoyorozu gripped onto Shoji's spare appendages, who in turn used what remained to tie himself to his seat. Some students like Hagakure and Kirishima hugged Ojiro's tail, while others like Tokoyami and Tsuyu used their Quirks to wrap Sato, Aoyama, and Kaminari, preventing them from falling out. Sero's tape proved the most invaluable however, as he weaved ropes around his classmates to prevent them from flying out the emergency exit.

Clinging to a rail guard, Midoriya tried to think of something, anything, that would save his class, but he couldn't. With how fast they were falling to the forest below, there wasn't enough time to form a plan, let alone time think of anything that he could do that save his friends.

He barely noticed Uraraka clinging the seat beside him, but he paused once he saw her expression. Fear was written on her face, but the fanboy noticed there was also something else. Her eyes held a determined fire that mirrored Johnny's own dark flame, only it was bright like the burning sun. Suddenly she stood up and yelled, "Everyone! Hang on!" Whipping her hands forward, before slamming them onto the floor. The bus gave a jolt that would have bounced everyone around if they hadn't already prepared themselves seconds earlier. Blinking at the brown haired girl, Midoriya turned towards a window and noticed that their descent got remarkably slower till it seemed like the bus was floating like a feather in the wind.

"Nice going, Uraraka!" The fanboy cheered as he stood up to help his friend, but paused when he noticed her expression. A sheen of sweat dripped down her face, which started to turn a particular shade of green, as her brow furrowed considerably in concentration. "Are you alright, Uraraka?"

"Midoriya… I… I don't know… how much I can hold it…" she barely panted out. "It's so heavy… my stomach feels like a rollercoaster doing constant loop-the-loops…. I'll try to set it down, but… I don't know if I can manage another minute…."

It was at that moment that the curly haired youth remembered his friend's weakness when it came to her Quirk. "Hold on, Uraraka! Just try to get us close enough to the ground and we'll be ok! I know you can save us! Just like how you saved me at the entrance exam!"

"Yeah, you can do it, Uraraka!" cheered Ashido.

"You got this no sweat!" Kirishima added.

As if opening a flood gate, the others quickly added their own cheers and encouragement for the brown haired girl's courageous heroism. The bus continued to float down steadily. Five-Hundred Meters slowly became two-hundred meters. Then Fifty. Twenty-Five. Twenty.

"No good…! I can't… I… I….!" Her hand slammed over mouth as Uraraka released her control over the bus before also releasing her lunch all over the floor. Yet before anyone could resume their terrified screaming, Todoroki suddenly stood up.

"You did well, Uraraka," he said before slamming his palm onto the floor. Instantly a thick layer of ice slid across the floor like a frozen tidal wave before leaving the bus through the emergency exit. Peering outside, Midoriya watched as it flew towards the forest floor, forming a thick icy pillar that held the bus up in the air. Yet Todoroki wasn't done as layer upon layer formed underneath the pillar until it created a reasonable slope that almost resembled a playground slide.

"Oh my god…" Gyro said as he slowly sat up, warily eyeing the floor as if he wasn't sure it was stable. "That… That was too close." He then turned to the ice boy, giving him a toothy grin that showed off his grills. "Quick thinking, Todoroki. Without you and Uraraka, we would have been cartoonish pancakes right now. Though that begs the question, why did you wait so long to use your Quirk? Hell, why didn't you use it to stop the bus earlier?"

"If I tried to use my power at a higher altitude, I would have exhausted myself trying to reach the ground. My ice pillar wouldn't have had the same support it has now if that was the case. Not to mention, if I truly went all out at that height, I might have fatally frozen everyone here by mistake."

"Oh… well, I don't think I would like being made into a giant, _banana_ flavored Popsicle." Everyone would have groaned at the Italian's weird humor, but the heart pounding the experience just moments ago left them feeling a bit numb at the moment.

"As for why I didn't use it on the bus… At the speed we were going, everyone would have either flung out of the bus if I used my powers or possibly snap their necks as they collided with my ice or anything in here."

Midoriya felt a bit of sweat roll down the back of his head at the almost casual, deadpan way Todoroki explained how things could have been if he used his powers earlier. Still, he felt relief flood every cell in his body. Resting his head on his arm, he relished in the fact that everyone survived such an awful encounter. Though he knew deep down that had yet to truly escape the villainous Stand, it didn't matter at this moment. They were alive and that was what counted.

"I thought I just saw the gates of heaven…." Mineta said as he continued to cling to Ashido. A lecherous smile then morphed onto his face as he rubbed his head along the pink girl's butt. "But I think I'll settle for this kind of hea—!"

He was then slammed into a frozen wall, his eyes bulging as he experienced the bone chilling sensation. "Don't touch me like that, Mineta!" demanded Ashido, another angry fist raised in case the little pervert got back up.

"…He recovered surprisingly fast from screaming like a madman…" Johnny dryly commented as he pushed himself upright on his seat.

With that said, everyone else also started to slowly get back up on their feet. Some stumbled a bit, causing them to grasp at anything to maintain their balance, but for the most part, everyone got used to the unnatural angle the bus was in.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Ojiro, his tail flinging bits of ice and glass off his costume.

"Well, we need to get down from here for starters," Kirishima said simply as he cracked his neck. "We can't stay up here forever."

"I already created a gentle slope that can get us to down," Todoroki explained as steam rolled off his body.

"I meant what do we do about Stylo?" clarified the long tailed boy. "Do we call for the police and wait for them to arrive with heroes?"

"That's the most likely option," Yaoyorozu said before pulling out her phone. "Give me one moment and…" She suddenly frowned before putting device back her in pocket. "No signal…"

"Shit…" cursed Johnny. "That means were on our own..."

"Won't someone notice us missing?" asked Hagakure. "I mean, once Mountain Tim Sensei notices how late we are to his class then surely he'll send some heroes to find us."

"Are you willing to wait for that gas-masked freak to appear again?" That immediately caused the invisible girl's hands to droop as the American's words sunk in.

"We can't stay here," Tsuyu pointed out as she scratched her chin. "Johnny's right, if that Stand is still chasing us, it only matter of time before it reaches the ice pillar and tries to destroy it."

"Then what do we do?" asked Jiro. "Hide in the woods and hope that the villain goes away?"

"Screw that!" Bakugo angrily interjected. "That bastard isn't going to simply let us go and I sure as hell am not going to let him slip away! We'll go out and find them and smash their face in! There is no way I'm backing down after being thrown of a damn cliff!"

Midoriya let out a sigh at Kacchan's brash idea, but he had to agree with one thing. That Stand isn't going to give up. It must have noticed by now that its prey didn't get crushed under the weight of the bus collapsing after falling off the cliff, so that meant they were working on borrowed time. The question was where did they go from here?

"If I may make a suggestion!" Ida said before holding up what looked like a local map for all to see. "I found this in one of the emergency panels along the driver's seat. If I'm reading this correctly, I believe that there is a nearby town not too far away from where we are at. If we keep heading north of the mountain, and follow the road of course, we'll reach it in about a couple hours. Less if I went on ahead with my Quirk. Once there I'll use a landline to call the police and bring the heroes!" Silence filled the bus as everyone mulled over the strict youth's plan.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me," Gyro agreed as he adjusted his hat, wiping of bit of melted ice off its brim. "We'll just wait here for you—."

"No, Ida going ahead is a bad idea," Tsuyu bluntly cut in.

"Eh? Why not? He's prefect for the job!"

"I have to agree with Gyro," said Ida. "I'm the most suited for this job. It'll be like at the USJ, I'll go get help and—."

"You'll be ambushed the moment you hit the road." The class president paused before frowning at the frog girl. "At the USJ, the League of Villains were too focused on us to really give chase after you, Ida. This Stand, however, is fast. Maybe faster than you are. Since it probably knows we survived our fall, it will more than likely be looking for anyone trying to make it to the road and then run them down. Our best option is try to head to the town together and through the forest."

Ida wasn't the only one silent as everyone stared at Tsuyu in astonishment. Her words, while blunt and to the point, rang true. And judging by the frown and the furrow of the strict boy's brow, Midoriya could tell that Ida was having trouble accepting that fact. Finally he took a deep breath before releasing a sigh. "You're right, Asui. That villainous Stand will probably be watching our every move from now on. It was selfish of me to needlessly think of only myself." He then gave her a deep bow.

"You weren't being selfish, Ida. Also, call me _Tsuyu_."

"At any rate," Tokoyami suddenly spoke up, "we're all in agreement that making our way to the town is our best option at this point?"

"All the other options suck, so we don't really have much a choice…" snarked Johnny.

"Then let's grab whatever we can and leave before Stylo catches up with us."

Everyone nodded in agreement before quickly scavenging the bus for emergency supplies. It didn't take long before Yaoyorozu and Ojiro had two standard issued first aid packs strapped to their backs. Unfortunately for Johnny, his wheelchair was bent out of shape from the fall, making it practically useless to use. Though before Midoriya could offer to help the paraplegic, Gyro immediately lifted him off the ground despite the light-brown haired youth giving him a flat look. Once everyone was ready, Todoroki melted the ice barring the main door, allowing everyone to slide down the slope he created. Bakugo was the first to jump down, carefully balancing himself as he practically skated down the slide. One by one the others followed suit, with Gyro carrying Johnny down in his arms while Jiro helped a still brain-fried Kaminari, before they all reached the forest's floor.

Without another word, the students of U.A. all started their journey towards their destination. At the vanguard was Bakugo, demanding to be the first to fight the malicious Stand if should appear. Beside him was Todoroki, his eyes scanning the nearby trees and bushes for any sign of movement. Shoji had two of his arms morphed into ears once more, listening for the loud rumble of the Stand's engines. Kirishima insisted that he cover the rear, saying he would make up for failing to protect his classmates from the vile Stand. Ojiro joined him along with Sero, all three boys kept a wary eye behind them at all times as they proceeded further into the forest. As for the rest, they all huddled together in middle, yet even though some of them were out of commission or injured, they refused to let down their guard.

Minutes quickly came and passed by without any sign of the malicious black clad car and its driver. This worried Midoriya as he would suspected the Stand to appear by now. Was it having trouble finding them? Or was it simply watching and waiting for the perfect time to strike? He doubted it was the latter since the masked boogeyman clearly demonstrated its unrelenting endurance and would have attacked the students on sight, but it didn't stop the feeling of eyes following his every step.

A sudden snap caused everyone stop mid-step before quickly whirling around. Shade from the trees covered the entire area, giving an ominous feeling as their eyes wandered over every twig that stuck of the trees and bushes. Finally their eyes zoned in on a sizable shrub that twitched softly. Without a word, a grinning Bakugo immediately rushed forward before slamming an explosive fist into the foliage. Leaves and branches exploded everywhere before a terrified fox scurried passed the boy's feet, fleeing deeper into the woods. Everyone relaxed visibly as the tension quickly dissipated.

"Hahaha. Nice work saving us from the bad ol' fox, Bakugo," teased Ashido, grinning even as the spikey haired boy turned around to glare holes at her.

"Shut it, Pinky!" he roared before stomping forward in a huff.

Midoriya had to hold back a small grin at the exchange, but a sudden snap from behind quickly caused him to freeze up. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise up, he quickly spun around just in time to see Stylo lunging forth with a clawed hand aimed to rip out his throat. It only took a second for his mind to catch up with what was happening, before hastily jumping back as adrenaline rushed through his veins. The gas-masked Stand rolled to the floor before springing back up. Without so much of a glance back at the young students, it leapt away, narrowly escaping Kirishima's hardened fist that slammed where it once stood. Several nail-bullets followed after the Stand, scrapping at its cloak, but it was no use as it quickly hid itself amongst the trees.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Sato. "How did it sneak up on us?!"

"Probably when we were all distracted by that fox," Shoji stated before turning to Midoriya. "I should've been more vigilant and heard him approaching. I'm sorry, Midoriya." He then gave him a low bow.

"I-It's fine, Shoji," said Midoriya, scratching the back of his head as he felt a bit awkward seeing his classmate bow so formally to him. "I'm just glad I was able to dodge it. If it had attack me with its… car form…" Suddenly his eyes slowly widened as realization dawned on him, causing him to mutter to himself. "Why didn't the Stand attack us in its car form? We're in a sizable area for its car form to move around in, but it instead it used it humanoid form. Now that I think about it, Stylo's movements also seemed… slower. It's still fast, there is no doubt about that, but compared to how it moved in the bus earlier… its movements looked sluggish, as if something was weighing it down…"

"Hey guys, check this out!" Hagakure said, cutting off the boy's quiet ramblings as he turned to face the invisible girl. Yet his eyes grew even wider when he saw a torn piece of black cloth in her palms. "Isn't this part of Stylo's cloak?"

"I think it is," said Jiro as he walked up to examine the dark fabric. "I think it might have been torn off when Johnny shot at it."

"So what? What's so important about it?" Sero asked as she stared skeptically at it.

"Up to this point, we couldn't hurt that monster, Sero," explained Midoriya, now convinced that his budding theory was correct. "Nothing we threw at it could scratch it, let along rough up its clothes…. But if its cloak was torn apart then—."

"Then that bastard is no longer invincible," observed Bakugo, a malicious grin sprouting across his lips. "Guess that explains why it tried to side-blind the damn nerd just now."

Midoriya winced at Kacchan's remarks, but couldn't deny that he had a point. "The only reason I can deduce why the Stand is no longer invincible or in its car form is that is related to its weakness."

"Alright, but what is its weakness?" asked Uraraka, she held her stomach as her face still tad green from over using her Quirk earlier. "I mean… why now? We couldn't do anything to it before! So what could have caused its weakness to come into effect?"

Midoriya rubbed his chin for a moment before another theory quickly came to him. "For some Quirks, environments play a huge role how they are used. Some are stronger in a favorable environment, while others are severely limited. This is just a guess, but since its main form is a car, perhaps it's weakened when it's off the road."

"Is that really the case?" Yaoyorozu asked dubiously. "Stands aren't Quirks, so it might be something else entirely. Plus there's also the fac—."

"It doesn't matter in the end!" roared Bakugo as explosions popped to life in his hands. "Whatever the case, I can finally break that gas-masked asshole once I get my hands—!"

Suddenly Bakugo leapt back a step just as a bolt of lightning shot of the forest. The explosive youth let out a growl and prepared to charge, but was halted as several more electrical blasts sprung forth, causing the students to scatter least they get fried.

Letting out a yelp as a bolt flew dangerously close to his head, Midoriya ran for cover behind a nearby thick tree. Yet before he could he take his third step, he noticed a huge wall of ice form behind him. Todoroki blew out a stream of mist as he crouched down to the once grassy floor, now completely frosted over. "You're not getting away this time." A wave of huge ice spikes rushed forth as they hunted for their prey. The trees groaned as they were uprooted from their soft soil before quickly becoming encased in ice.

The powerful display from the youth was simply incredible to Midoriya. " _Such power…_ " he thought silently for a moment before pausing as something caught his eye. Turning to his right, he saw a shadowy figure moving between trees and bushes before several more blasts shot forth, heading directly to the young red and white haired boy's blindside. "Look out, Todoroki!" yelled the fanboy as he ran over to help his classmate, but once again he was stopped when another wall of ice formed around the two of them.

"…You alright, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked coldly as he quickly stood up.

"U-Uh, yeah, just fine." Midoriya said as he eyed the icy wall. If had been any farther away from him, he would have been encased in it.

"You guys get to cover!" exclaimed Ashido as she waved the two of them over.

"Doesn't matter if we take cover," said Todoroki, his eyes scanning for the malicious Stand or any thunderbolt that might suddenly appear. "It'll can't out run me if I freeze the entire area."

"B-But you'll also freeze us as well, Todoroki!" exclaimed Midoriya, causing the other boy to blink, as if he didn't consider that possibility, before turning to face him. "And there's no guarantee that you'll get it if you freeze everything. Stylo has proven crafty and could use some sorta trick to get away from your attack."

"…Then what do you suggest that I do?"

Midoriya gaped at him for a moment, thinking of anything that could help their current situation, before spotting Jiro covering a still addled-brained Kaminari as they hid behind a tree. Feeling the gears in head quickly spring to life, he quickly thought of a plan to beat the malicious Stand. "Keep it busy, Todoroki. Make sure it doesn't lose interest in you!" The red and white haired boy stared at him for a moment before giving him a nod. He then lowered one of the ice walls before shooting out several smaller streams of ice into the woods. He wasn't the only one who joined in on the fray as Bakugo started to blast apart several trees and bushes all around him, causing a mini clearing to appear.

Midoriya didn't waste any time before rushing towards the duo. ""Jiro! Can you use your Earphone Jacks to locate Stylo from this distance?!"

The dark-purple haired girl stared at for him for a moment before comprehension dawned on her face. She gave him a grin before saying, "Yes. Despite the racket that Bakugo and Todoroki are making, I can easily locate it." She then plugged in Earphone Jacks into the grassy floor before closing her eyes and covered one ear in concentration. "…I can hear movement north, that's the boys, but I don't hear anything else… wait… there… it's faint, but…" Suddenly her eyes shot open as she turned around. "It's behind us!"

Bursting out of a nearby bush, Stylo stood before the three youths, its piercing red gaze zeroing in on the young students, the shadows from the trees giving it an even more menacing presence. " _It predicted my plan?!_ " Midoriya found himself frozen where he stood as he stared wide eyed at the Stand. " _But how?! Does it know of Jiro's Quirk…? No way… then its attacks were nothing more than a distraction?!"_ He barely had time to finish that line of thinking as the Stand quickly lunged forward, a clawed hand raised to strike at the purple haired girl's eyes.

Shaking off his shock, Midoriya jumped in front Jiro, who quickly shielded Kaminari with her own body. Closing the distance between them, the malicious Stand didn't hesitate as the fanboy now stood in its way. Like the crack of a whip, its claw-like hand sped forth, changing its intended target towards the young boy's throat. Midoriya felt streams of sweat rush down his head as he tried to defend himself, but it he knew he wasn't fast enough to block the killing blow. His only option left was to use One For All, but he missed his shot then either he or his classmates would be killed.

Yet he blinked when the Stand's claws stopped just short of neck, its tips nicking at his skin. Stunned, he looked up and saw that a long, pink tongue wrapped around Stylo's waist, preventing it from taking another step.

"Move, Midoriya!" yelled Tsuyu as she yanked her tongue back along with the villainous Stand.

Yet as the masked foe was pulled back a couple of steps, it roughly grabbed her tongue before yanking it off its body. Before the frog girl could even twitch, the Stand then swung her around till she collided into to a thick tree. As she collapsed to the ground, Stylo turned around once more to finish off its prey. Yet it paused when the fanboy held up his right hand just a foot away from its chest, his ring finger pulled back.

Taking advantage of the Stand's hesitation, Midoriya flicked his finger. A smashing shockwave shot Stylo back like a cannonball, tearing apart not only its cloak, but also its gasmask in process. Several thick branches and thousands of leaves were also sent scattering everywhere as it was flung through them before it finally colliding into a particularly large tree. Glass from its lens scattered to the ground before it too crumbled to the floor, twitching slightly before going still.

Midoriya stared at the fallen Stand for a moment, his messed up hand raised once more in case the fiend got back up, before realizing that the Stand wasn't moving at all. After everything that has happened in the last hour, the invincible Stand was finally defeated. His knees gave as way the realization hit home, barely acknowledging the pain screaming at him from his now third broken finger. " _We won..._ " he thought in relief as he knelt to the ground. " _After everything, we finally beat it… but only by mere luck. Even with its powers weakened, it was still able to think ahead before we could even form a plan. If Tsuyu hadn't appeared—."_ It was in that moment that the curly haired youth remembered his frog-like classmate. "Tsuyu!" he yelled before letting out a hiss as the pain of his broken bones could no longer be ignored.

"I'm alright, Midoriya…" said Tsuyu, rubbing her left arm as she walked slowly over to him. "Just a little bruised is all… That Stand didn't have much power when it swung me around, so I'm alright for the most part." Her eyes then zeroed in on his hand. "Though I wish I could say the same for you…"

"You broke your fingers again?" Jiro asked as she walked over before kneeling beside the boy, carefully examing his fingers. She frowned for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "Nice job taking out that jerk, Midoriya."

"I-It was nothing…" he said, though he winced as he tried to cup his increasingly tender fingers.

"Midoriya, Jiro, Tsuyu!" The fanboy turned to see the rest of his class running towards them.

"Are you alright, Deku?!" asked Uraraka, quickly kneeling beside him in panicked rush. "What happen to your hand!? Did Stylo do this you?!"

"N-No, Uraraka…" Taking a deep breath as he tried to ignore the increasing pain he was in, Midoriya quickly explained what happened to the rest of his students. As he finished his tale, they all looked relieved knowing that their foe was finally beaten.

"Wait, where is Stylo?" asked Yaoyorozu, scanning the area around them in search of the black-clad figure.

"Oh, he's over there." Midoriya turn around to point at the fallen villain, but blinked when couldn't find any trace of the black cloaked figure. "W-Where'd he go!?"

"Didn't anyone see anything moving?" Todoroki asked as he also scanned the area around them.

"No, nothing moved an inch when we got here!" attested Kirishima.

"...Maybe it returned to its user," Johnny said, causing everyone to turn towards him with questioning eyes. "Tusk can phase back and forth into me, so it's possible that its Stand simply returned to its user once it was beaten. At least unless Midoriya destroyed it."

"I did not!" Midoriya couldn't imagine doing such a thing. Even if the Stand just tried to kill him and his friend mere moments ago, he made sure to regulate his power least he literally tore apart the Stand along with its user.

"Then it went back to its user." The American then let out a fiendish grin. "And if what Mountain Tim said is true… then its user must have experienced the full brunt of your attack, Midoriya."

"Then… we don't have to worry about Stylo anymore?" asked Ida, waving his hand around hopefully.

"Let's hope so…" muttered Midoriya as he leaned back for a moment. It was a grueling experience facing an enemy Stand for the first time and one that proved almost lethal. But in the end, they managed to secure victory, even if it was by pure luck. And for the exhausted fanboy, that was enough for now.

* * *

 **Author's Note: First off, I want to say that I'm deeply sorry for making you all wait two months for this chapter! I wanted to finish last month, but college kinda got in the way. I had to write two long essay papers before Spring break and that kinda took it out of me somewhat. And when I actually got back into writing, I kinda got distracted half the time by the internet and Stellaris... first time playing that game and it devoured my time. And then there's the fact that I didn't actually intend for this chapter to get this big. Yeah, it was supposed to be shorter, but I wanted to get some things done rather than have them take up time in the next chapter. More on that in just a moment. For now, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.**

 **As for this chapter, I really hope you all enjoyed it. As much as I got distracted while writing this, I had a lot of fun with it. This chapter emphasizes are truly inexperienced Class 1-A is when fighting not only an enemy Stand, but a villain that is actually clever enough to plan head of our heroes. After all, fighting a Stand User is tricky business compared to normal villains, though normal Quirk villains can be just as dangerous if they are really clever and/or powerful. It shows that they still have a long way to go on their journey to the top and the only reason they won this _round_ with Stylo is because of luck. Now some may see this a cop out, but keep in mind that Stylo, at that point, was weakened due to its weakness coming into effect, (More on that in a moment), and the other students were trying to keep an eye out for it, which Tsuyu happened to spot it just in time. Not only that, but luck is also a key factor in fighting, which I will further discuss in future chapters as it was also discussed in the actual Steel Ball Run part of Jojo. Not to mention I also want to point out that the chapter, from start to finish, has been rather fast paced, at least for the students' prespective. They had barely any time to prepare for their foe and the moments they did, their foe was also planning and preparing ahead as well. **

**Still I also wanted to show off how smart and quick some a lot of the students of Class 1-A are when fighting this monster, even if they couldn't really beat it with their initial plans. Midoriya of course, able to deduce a lot about Stylo in the short amount of time facing the Stand. Yaoyorozu also is quick to counter some of the Stand's more dangerous aspects, creating tools to fight against the boogeyman on the fly and saving everyone's lives with righting the bus before it could fall of the cliff at the start of the chapter. Todoroki is also quick on the upkeep, being one of the only people who force the Stand back on his own. Bakugo as well proved to be rather fercious, which is as expected from him, but his hair trigger anger and pride, at this point, is still his fatal flaw and thus can't predict as far like the others at the moment. Granted he constantly looking towards the future for his goal of being Number 1, but at this point in the story, he's constantly focusing on the "Now" of a fight, limiting him from getting on the level of his foe. Granted he's gotten better at this, and I tried to show that he was one of the first to keep on attacking Stylo and forcing it back, despite his damage practically doing nothing initially.**

 **In the end, I wanted to display the students as what they truly are: Rookies. They will get better in time, there is no doubt about that, even for aces like Bakugo, Gyro, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu, but they are still fledglings in the hero world.**

 **Now for Stylo itself. It was defeated for this round, but who can say where it went after it was blown back by Midoriya? Or that of it's mysterious user? Or even the user's equally mysterious partner? After all, the arc has only begun and things are only heating up. And with that I will shut up least I spoil the rest of this arc. I will also withhold Stylo's stats for now until the end of the arc, because, again, spoilers. For now, wait and see, my friends. Wait and see what will happen next time... Yes I'm a tease. :P**

 **Also a special Thank you to The Infamous Man for helping me out with designing Stylo! Thanks again TIM, you're help is, and as always, really appreciated! :D**

 **Now for the title of the chapter: Stylo. If you haven't already figured it out by now, Stylo is based off the song of the same name by the band Gorillaz. In its music video, the Gorillaz are chased in a Camaro by Bruce Willis, YES THAT ONE, while in the subplot the boogeyman gets ever closer to the band. I really love the song itself and its visuals, giving off a really tense vibe as an oncoming unstoppable force chases after our protagonists, much like what has happened in this chapter. You can say both the Stand and the start of this arc were inspired by this song.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be either in April or May. Probably May, since both my birthday and finals for college are in April. I will try to get something done, but no promises will be made on when things will be ready for your pleasure.**

 **At any rate, time for some review responses!**

 **gold crown dragon: Yep. It's the Gorillaz! Now if we only can get the BATH in this arc, it will be complete... And I think I know how do that. *Laughs sinsterly!***

 **Hercules8: Thank you so much for the support and sticking with this story! :D**

 **reven228: Oh yeah, big Gorillaz fan here myself and I knew I had to get a few references in this story for them! And yep, its Stand battle time and a Stand related arc! :D**

 **cryja922: Don't worry! I won't kill this story. This has become my most favorite story to work on and I doubt that I'll ever leave it. And also don't worry, I know exactly when to have Johnny reach Act 2 for Tusk.**

 **jalen johnson: Oh All Might isn't upset with Johnny, just had a mini panic attack that transfered over to Midoriya for a bit. Don't worry though, he'll have a talk with Johnny as soon as this arc is finished. As for the students, that's exactly what I wanted to show via this chapter. That some are clever, but still rookies when compared to their elders. Anyway, thanks for continuing to read my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **echoSMOKER: Gorillaz are one of my favorite bands as well! When I first writing this story, I knew the first Stand for this story, whether it be for a villain or hero, would be named after a Gorillaz song!**

 **NCam42: I always like the calm before the storm moments myself. Really sets a mood of safety before shit hits the fan as in the case of this chapter. As for your Question, no. Stylo isn't modeled after Wheel of Fortune. It's based on the music video Stylo from the band Gorillaz. As for Diego... don't worry, he'll make his appearance sooner or later! :D**

 **Guerrerowalker: Indeed it is a Gorillaz reference! :P**

 **The Infamous Man: I've already PM'd you in regards to your review, as usual, but as always, thanks again for your helpful and constructive comments. They are really useful to me and help me grow this story in a glorious tale! I hope you continue this story as much as I do! :)**

 **lolrus555: Wow! Thank you so much for such an incredibly detailed review! This really warms my heart and helps me push forward when I'm feeling down. I can't express this enough, but I really appreciate your words and I hope you continue reading my story! Also, yeah. Johnny is like a cuddly teddy bear compared to the more "Savage" bear in the class that is Bakugo. As for Johnny's tutalage under Gyro, don't worry. I'll have times dedicated to the both of them training and learning together on how to be better with their powers and be better people as a result. Also with Class 1-A helping them from time to time, mainly Midoriya. Also yeah, TIM's story helped inspire me to write my own story, but I didn't want to be a copy of his work. Rather I wanted it to be my own thing and move at my own pace. Johnny here is different from TIM's version, not to say that is a bad thing, but it's just a different interpertation of what I've read from the 7th Jojo in Steel Ball Run. Not by much, granted, but enough not to feel like a shot for shot dublicate, if that makes sense considering this story is fanfiction. Still, I though that Jojo and My Hero Academia would work really well, and here we all are. And I'm glad that things have grown since then. As for the rest of your comments, unfortunately I can't go any further without giving spoilers. Until then, I do hope you enjoy this story and thank you once again for your support!**

 **Well that about wraps that up! Once again, I hope you all enjoyed this story and again, tips, tricks, and constructive criticism is always appreciated! Until then, please wait for the next chapter, "Rhinestone Eyes", in the coming months. For now, farewell and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	11. The Fallen

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.  
Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Fallen**

* * *

Resisting the urge to rub the makeshift cast around his itching, broken fingers, Midoriya followed after his classmates as they made their way through the forest. At first everyone was still on edge from surviving their terrible ordeal, keeping a wary eye out for anything that looked like their black cladded foe. A half an hour had passed since they started their trek yet there was no sign of the once ferocious Stand. As they continued further onward, the tension they felt slowly leaked out of their bodies. Some of the students, such as Kirishima, Ashido, and Sato started to talk amongst themselves about how intense and crazy things got in the last hour. Others simply kept to silent as they enjoyed the cool shade from the trees while some of the most vigilant, such as Todoroki and Shoji kept look out. Though Bakugo stomped ahead of his classmates, growling lowly that he could've single handily beaten the Stand.

Despite this rising cheerfulness, Midoriya couldn't help feel a bit uneased. Even with the Stand gone, there was still a menacing air lingering over his head. He couldn't quite describe the sensation, but it felt like several eyes were watching every single twitch of his body. It didn't help that there was an unsettling silence that settled over the forest. Besides his classmates, nothing made a sound. There was also no sign of wildlife, making it seem as if the forest was devoid of life. Or perhaps, hiding from a predator.

" _Stop that!"_ The fanboy cringed as he slapped his cheeks. " _I'm just being paranoid after being hounded by that Stand for so long. Stylo's defeated, so there's nothing to worry about! The reason the local animals are hiding is probably just because of us. It's only natural that they would hide from a large group of people wandering into their home. Everything else is just purely my imagination…"_ Taking a deep breath, Midoriya felt a bit better as his stressed eased up. Yet he paused when another though occurred to him.

"What if Stylo wasn't alone?" he muttered quietly to himself. "Even with its invincibility, there's also a possibility that its user could have a partner… maybe one of the members from the League of Villains. If that's the case then we need to—."

A sudden hand clasp his shoulder, causing the curly, green haired boy to jump as he swung around to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes. "Are you ok, Midoriya?" asked Uraraka, looking slightly better compared to her earlier bout of sickness. "You've been muttering for a while now?"

"O-Oh, uh…" Feeling heat rising within his cheeks, Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided the gravity girl's gaze. "I was just thinking that maybe that there's another villain that came with Stylo."

"Geeze, Midoriya…" Gyro exasperated as walked beside his classmates, carefully holding unto Johnny's legs even as the American clung to his back like a koala. "Aren't you overthinking this a bit? We haven't see hide nor hair of anything for the past thirty minutes and if there was another villain, wouldn't it attacked by now? Especially after you knocked the daylights out Stylo?"

"W-Well, you have a point. But still… I just feel like we've being watched for a while now. Plus I can't help but wonder why that Stand attacked us in the first place. What is their motive for trying to kill us? Are they related to the League of Villains?"

"Who knows," shrugged Gyro before giving the fanboy a golden smile. "Though if you continue to stress about it, then you better be ready for the white hairs that'll spring up."

"W-White hairs?" Midoriya didn't realize his hand moved towards his hair until he started to tentatively pulling at a strand.

"Nyo Ho Ho, if you do get white hairs, maybe you'll become peppermint and vanilla flavored! Get it? It's an original joke I just created." Midoriya and Uraraka merely stared blankly at the Italian while Johnny let out a sigh.

"Oh such a classic, Gyro." Johnny dryly stated, causing the long haired blonde to let out a smile, much to Midoriya's disbelief. "You must have been thinking about that one for a _long_ time now."

"I try, Johnny. I try.

"At any rate…" coughed Uraraka, drawing her classmates' attention back to her before giving them a pumped up look. "Even if there was another villain out there, we'll be ready for them and beat them up! There's no way they'll catch us with our pants down again!"

"Uraraka…" Midoriya felt warm at the girl's seemingly boundless enthusiasm, despite his initial paranoia. Seeing her bright smile melted away what was left of the fears that bubbled up inside him. "You're right. If there is another villain out there, we'll be ready for it." The brown haired girl nodded vigorously at his words, strengthening his already hardening resolve.

"Hey… are there any bears in Japan?" Midoriya blinked at the sudden question before turning to see Gyro standing absolutely still, the rest of his classmates stopping as a result.

"Uh, yeah, there are black and brown bears in Japan," answered Sero, giving the horse jockey a raised eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering what turned those into scratching posts." Following his friend's gaze, Midoriya's eyes widened when he saw a cluster of long, sharp claw marks traced over the bark of a rather large tree. Yet that wasn't all as several branches were bent at obscene angles or broken off completely. "Hmph. Looks like we need to keep an eye out for Yogi bear on top of everything."

"A-Aren't bears afraid of large groups of people?" Kaminari stuttered, his mind no longer addled as he peered across the forest for any signs of movement.

"What's the matter, Kaminari? Scared of big ol' teddy bear?" Jiro teased to which the electric lad sent her a pouting glare.

"I'm not! It's just that we survived a skeletal freak and falling off a cliff. It would be super uncool if I become bear chow at this point."

"If a bear did show up, I'll turn it into barbeque!" growled Bakugo.

"What are you, a caveman now?" Gyro grinned at the explosive blonde.

"Clamp your mouth shut, Goldtooth!"

"At any rate," Yaoyorozu cleared her throat as she addressed her classmates, "if there is bear around, it will probably stay from us for the most part. However, it will attack us if it thinks we are a threat or invading its territory. If it has cubs then it most certainly will attack."

"Even if it did attack us, we have plenty of ways with scaring it off," Kirishima grinned before smashing his hands together, tiny sparks erupting from his rock-like knuckles.

"Not to mention Koda can use his Quirk to stop the bear in its tracks," said Jiro, jerking his head over to the shy youth who stood not too far away. Feeling eyes on him, Koda stiffened before tentatively giving his classmates a shaky thumbs up.

"Well that inspires confidence…" muttered Johnny.

Midoriya scratched the back of his head at the American's comment, but paused when he spotted something move in the distance. For a split second, he thought he was imagining things, but then he saw something twitching amongst the tree line. Before he could take in a breath to tell his friends of what he saw, a big, brown horse suddenly burst out of the bushes before charging towards the students.

So stunned by the horse's appearance, Midoriya found himself stumbling backwards before falling flat on his back while his classmates scrambled out of the way. In less than fifteen seconds the stallion close the distance between it and the fanboy, its strides kicking up clumps of grass and dirt in its frantic haste. It stood up on its hind legs, kicking at the air as it screamed in panic. Midoriya didn't need a second to realize what it intended to do before rolling to the side, narrowly escaping the crushing force of the horse's hoofs.

"Calm down, horsey!" Midoriya blinked at the sudden, high pitched voice before turning to see Koda cupping his hands together around his mouth as he started towards the horse. "There is no need to be frightened. We're all friends here!"

"You can talk!?" demanded Jiro, her mouth agape as she, as well many of her classmates, stared at Koda in absolute shock.

Even Midoriya was stunned by the revelation. He always figured that Koda was a mute since he never seen him talked once since the start of their academic life. The shy youth never really interacted with the rest of his classmates beyond school related activities and lunch, but even then he merely used sign language or his own gestures to communicate. Yet he couldn't possibly imagine Koda's voice would sound so shrill. It was almost mesmerizing to listen to him as he tried to soothe the terrified stallion.

Nickering loudly, the horse pranced in place for a moment before stilling itself, its eyes fixed on Koda as if it were in a trance. The shy youth smiled before walking up to pet its nose.

"Well I'll be damned," Gyro said, "that's an easy way to tame a horse. Makes me wish I had him around when I was first met my Valkyrie."

"Yeah, real easy…" Johnny muttered dryly as he watched the horse nuzzle in Koda's open palm. "Would've saved me a trip to the hospital if he were around…"

Midoriya blinked at the American's comment before raising him an eyebrow. It felt like a joke, but there was a hint of irritation laced in his voice that made it seem much more. Yet as much as the fanboy wanted to know the meaning behind his friend's words, there was a more pressing issue at the moment. "Why is there a horse here?" he thought aloud as he walked over to the horse to examine it closely, his fellows not too far behind him.

Now that he got a good look at it, the horse looked rather young and had a strong build. Its mane was a pale grayish color compared to its coat. Though there was an even paler red star sticking out along the upper portion of its nose, right between the eyes. If anything it was almost like a birthmark. Yet that wasn't all that caught his attention; on top the horse's back was a black leather saddle. As he got closer, Midoriya spotted the letters "D.B." engraved along the seat.

"It looks rather familiar…" Yaoyorozu said as she tentatively raised a hand to scratch the back of the horse's ear. The stallion let out a snort, but didn't appear displeased by the girl's action.

"Looks to be an Arab thoroughbred," Gyro observed as he examined the horse from head to tail. "Good muscle structure with a clean coat, trimmed hooves, and can manage a good burst of speed between short distances. This is quite a prized horse!"

"You can tell all that in one mere glance?!" Ashido exclaimed excitedly as she brushed the thoroughbred's nose.

"Nyo Ho! You don't become a professional jockey if you don't a good eye for horseflesh. Also careful of your fingers. If you're paying attention, then this big boy will bite them off." The pink skinned girl immediately jerked her hand back, causing the Italian give her a wolfish laugh. She scowled at him before sticking out her tongue.

"Where's it owner?" Johnny asked as he trailed a hand over the horse's coat. "We haven't seen any real trails since we landed in this forest so—."

"Actually, there is a few trails midway towards the town," explained Ida, holding up his map to verify his claim. "I'm terribly sorry for not mentioning that earlier. It slipped my mind after we faced Stylo once again."

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer my question. A pampered and well maintained horse like this won't simply abandon's it owner unless it's still being chased by a predator. And since nothing has jumped out in the last minute, that means its owner is still around."

Midoriya immediately got the paraplegic's meaning before turning to peer where the horse came from. "If its owner is still around, then we need to find them."

"Hold on," said Ida, waving his hand high to gain his class's attention. "What if this is all a trap? We can't be too careful after what happen earlier."

"He's right," agreed Tsuyu, suspiciously eyeing all the trees around her as if something else might pop out of them at any moment. "We need to be cautious and—"

"To hell with that!" Bakugo yelled before blasting himself further into the forest, startling the horse in the process.

"Wait, Bakugo!" Tokoyami called after the impulsive boy before jumping away from a flailing hoof as the horse danced around wildly.

"There he goes again…" Kirishima sighed as Koda once more soothed the terrified animal with his docile tone.

"We have to follow after him!" Midoriya exclaimed before charging after his childhood _friend_ , ignoring the calls of his classmates behind him. Despite their many grievances, Midoriya knew Kacchan the best. There was no doubt that Bakugo could handle himself against almost anything, but his tactics usually amounted to blasting the first thing he sees and his strategies—blowing up everything else. It was more than likely that the explosive youth would ignore any trap set forth, tearing them apart before jumping right his foe. In a way, Midoriya admired him for his fearless and ferocity, but this left him narrow minded. If there was a foe out there as strong as Stylo, then there was no telling what could happen.

So engrossed in his own thoughts, Midoriya only had a second to realize that he caught up with his stubborn classmate. The problem, however, was that he realized this far too late before crashing into Bakugo's firm, strong back, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

"Get the hell off me, Deku!" Bakugo growled out before elbowing the fanboy's head, shoving him roughly off his form.

"S-Sorry, Kacchan…" Midoriya apologized before massaging his now stinging cheek, wincing slightly at the mere touch of his fingers. Yet he paused when he eyes fell upon the reason why Bakugo had stopped so suddenly.

Cuddling up beside a huge boulder was a young pale boy, who looked to be about the same as age Midoriya, if not a bit older. Golden locks adorned his head, though they were stained with lines of crimson as blood trickled down the boy's handsome face. Covering up his chest was a light-blue turtleneck jumper patterned with a yellow diagonal grid. Yet it was marred by long streaks of claw marks along his chest and left shoulder. Some of which looked chewed up. Wide-legged breaches hid his legs while a pair of dark-brown riding boots with spurs nearly came up to his knees. Laying beside him was a particular helmet that had the letters "DIO" mounted right along its crown, with a little blue ribbon tying them together. Blood splattered a bit of the inside of the cap, but what really caught Midoriya's attention was a broken tipped knife sitting only a couple away from the foreign youth. Its blade also stained a dark crimson.

Midoriya stared wide eyed at the blood covered boy for a split second before jumping to his feet. "Is he dead!?"

"Use your eyes, idiot!" yelled Bakugo before pointing at the slow rise and fall of the golden haired youth's chest. "He's still breathing."

Midoriya felt his body relax a bit at the confirmation, but it wasn't enough to ease his mind. Quickly rummaging a hand through one of his pouches, he grabbed ahold of some spare bandages—courtesy of Yaoyorozu's foresight—before walking over to the huddling boy. Just as he was about to take his second step, a sharp hiss from behind stopped him in his tracks. Whipping his head around, he saw the rest of his class had finally caught up with the two of them, their gazes fixed on the bloodied youth. They also brought the horse along, with Johnny expertly riding upon its back.

"Woah… what the heck happened here?!" Kirishima demanded before running over to kneel beside the boy, checking his pulse and breathing.

"Those wounds look pretty bad…" Sato noted uneasily as he followed after the redhead. He wasn't the only one as most of his classmates followed suit to crowd around the blonde.

"H-Hey, I know this guy!" exclaimed Kaminari. "He's that one Brit jockey I was talking about earlier today!"

"Wait, really!?" Uraraka asked, gaping with saucer-like eyes at the injured youth.

"It's him…" Yaoyorozu affirmed, her own expression one of disbelief and awe. "Diego Brando… Dio… I remember his face from my mother's magazines." Suddenly her eyes widen as she turned to face the horse that Johnny sat upon. "Now I remember… that's his horse, Silver Bullet. It won several famous races such as the Royal Ascot and the Guineas Stakes."

As the rest of his class chatted away excitedly, Midoriya felt a little stunned meeting yet another famous horse jockey, though admittingly under very different and unpleasant circumstances. Yet as his mind tried to process the why and how Diego got hurt, he paused when he glanced at Johnny's expression. Much like the rest of his classmates, disbelief was written all over his face, but there was something else mingled in. His face went pure white for a moment, before changing into something else. Midoriya couldn't quite place it, but it's almost like the American was… skeptical. As if his disbelief was for a very different reason than the rest of his fellow heroes-in-training.

"…Are we sure he was attacked?" Johnny finally said, causing everyone to turn and stare at him. Even Midoriya couldn't believe what he just heard as he gaped at his friend.

"What are you talking about, Johnny?!" demanded Ida, waving his hands robotically, yet frantically towards the American. "There are claw marks all over Diego! It's more than likely he got mauled by a bear or—!"

"I doubt Diego Brando would fall off his horse, let alone getting caught off guard by a bear." Johnny glared smolderingly at the spectacles wearing boy, causing him to clamp his mouth shut in a heartbeat.

"Come on, Johnny," Gyro said as patted his pupil's leg, giving him a toothy grin. "Where's your compassion? Don't tell me you're suggesting we leave him here, do you?"

"…Maybe."

"What do you mean by that, Johnny?!" Ojiro asked incredulously. A sentiment, Midoriya noted, shared by almost everyone as they continued to stare at the cripple expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, Johnny turned his gaze back the fallen blonde. "…Diego Brando can't be trusted… He's Britain's most honorable, genius jockey, but he will do anything for money and to win…. At least that's what I heard about him anyway. There are many shady rumors about him… there is no doubt that he's a hell of a rider—he's too prideful and talented to cheat so openly—but from I hear, he'll do some rather unsavory things off the track in order to secure victory. Plus, I doubt that he would allow a bear to get close to his horse no matter which trail he's taking."

That instantly caused his classmates to blink before turning their heads back towards the unconscious Brit.

"So what you're saying is…" Gyro trailed off before Johnny gave him a nod.

"He might be the speculative _second_ villain we been worrying about earlier. He's probably trying to trick us into believing he's knocked out before stabbing us in the back."

"…I thought you didn't know anything about him." Tsuyu said as she turned to stare blankly at the American. Midoriya blinked at the frog girl's words before realizing that she was right. Johnny did say that he didn't know anything about Diego, so it was rather odd for him be wary of the Englishman.

" _Unless… he has some kind of past with him…"_ the fanboy speculated quietly in his mind.

Johnny didn't budge under Tsuyu's stare, but under everyone else's, he lowered his gaze before letting out a growl. "I lied, ok? I do know him… somewhat…" That only raised a few skeptical eyebrows, but they didn't say a word as he sent them all scathing glare. "Hmph! My past doesn't matter right, alright? What matters is that my point still stands. After what happened today, he's way too suspicious."

"No, that doesn't make sense," Shoji interjected as he held up an arm that turned into a mouth. "If he really was a villain, wouldn't it make more sense for him to hide from us than injuring himself, let alone abandoning his horse?"

"Not to mention there are signs of him fighting back against something," Todoroki pointed out as he held the broken, bloody knife. "The wounds on his body are too jagged to be from a knife. There also markings like that all around us." He then pointed to the boulder, directing everyone's attention to the three jagged slash marks right above the fallen jockey's head.

"He's right, it does look like something attacked Diego," Aoyama agreed with a sparkling flick of his fingers towards some broken branches and bushes nearby the boulder.

"Plus he's unconscious," Mineta pointed out. "With the way he's all cuddled up like that, he probably won't be up for anything, let alone a trip to see some ti—!"

"If you finish that sentence, Mineta, your cheeks are going to be burning red with the imprint of my hand," Ashido warned, raising her hand as to make good on her promise. The little boy wisely clamped his mouth with a loud click of his teeth.

"Besides, those rumors about him are just rumors, right?" Jiro asked inquisitively.

Johnny glowered at his classmates before returning his heated gaze back to the down jockey. Frustration started to leak onto his face, a thin line forming on his lips, but he remained silent.

"We should leave him behind." Midoriya blinked at that before he, and the rest of his class, turned to face Bakugo who casually gazed at Diego's huddling form. "Horseshoe is right. This guy reeks of a trap. We should ditch him or beat him to a pulp before he tries to gut us."

"W-What?!" Sero asked aghast.

"Dude! You do realize this guy is already bleeding heavily?!" Kirishima sternly chastised his classmate. "I know you think the best way to do things is blow things up, but… that's going too far!"

"Horseshoe…?" Johnny repeated with a raised eyebrow, not the least concerned with the blonde's brazen suggestion than with the way Bakugo addressed him. Midoriya too found the nickname to be ridiculously straightforward, but his shock was focused Kacchan's suggestion. Even for the explosive boy, that was way more excessive than usual.

"Shut the hell up!" Bakugo roared at his classmates. "That damn boogeyman from earlier was a pain in the ass to deal with. Who's to say that this guy doesn't have one of those Stand things as well?!"

That immediately shut everyone up as they turned back to Diego, their eyes slowly widening as Bakugo's suggestion sunk into their brains. Midoriya too considered that possibility for a moment, but with the way the jockey groaned in his sleep and the nature of his wounds, it seemed very unlikely.

"Even if that was the case, we can't leave him here," the fanboy said finally, drawing every eye onto him.

"Didn't you hear what I said, you shitty nerd?!" Bakugo snapped angrily, stomping over to the smaller youth before yanking him up by his caller. "This guy is bad news! So get that through your big—!"

"As heroes-in-training we need to help those in need!" The explosive blonde's gripped stiffened, but Midoriya refused to back down now. "If we overlook someone bleeding to death just because we're afraid that he might be a villain… then we have no right to call ourselves heroes! Just cowards!"

"Why you little, shitty—!"

"That's enough, Bakugo!" The violent youth stiffened once more, but this time for a very different reason as a hand landed on his wrist. "Midoriya's right, Bakugo!" exclaimed Ida. "As future heroes and prestigious students of U.A, we can't simply over look someone in need! It would be a disgrace to the very concept of heroism!"

"You have two seconds to let go my arm or your glasses are going to be permanently glued to your face!" Ida's mouth dropped at Bakugo's threat, but he released his grip none the less. The explosive youth returned his smoldering glare back to Midoriya, before swiftly turning on his heel and walked away, growling to himself all the while.

"Well that settles that, I suppose," Gyro said with a grin as he walked over to the groaning genius jockey, several bandages and medical equipment in his hands. Yet before he could started to patch up the boy, his gaze whirled towards his pupil. "You don't have any more objections, do you, Johnny? After all, it is the right thing do."

Johnny glared at his mentor for a moment before shifting his gaze to the side, folding his arms across his chest as he ignored the confused looks his classmates gave him. "…Sure, why not? I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Him stabbing me in the back as we head to town? But hey, don't mind me. I'll take good care of him as rides with me."

"That's the spirit, Johnny! You'll be a true hero in no time with that attitude."

As the American snorted at the Italian's obliviousness, Midoriya's mind weighed heavily with concerning thoughts. The only other times he seen the paraplegic so frustrated was when they first met and during Aizawa's tests. Yet this was different. He could practically feel the distrust and suspicion from him, but he couldn't understand why. " _Just what kind of history do you have between the two of you, Johnny…?"_

* * *

After Gyro and Yaoyorozu stitched up Diego's wounds, they managed to get him back on his horse, with Johnny reluctantly keeping him from falling off. Not wasting any more time, the students resumed their journey. Along the way, they formed a protective circle around the horse as they kept a wary eye at surrounding foliage. Yet strangely enough there was no signs of the predator that attacked the blonde jockey. Midoriya wondered if this was due to the supposed injury that was inflicted upon it or perhaps it found a different sort of prey. Not that he was complaining. At this point, he'd rather have the rest of the day go by smoothly and without any more trouble than another perilous fight.

By the time they reached the town of Nabou, the sun was starting to set, casting a golden glow that sparkled off the leaves of the forest. Humble was the best way to describe Nabou. It wasn't large by any means, but it wasn't particularly small either. It was nestled in a valley beside the mountain, with the road running parallel beside it. Most of the houses and stores looked rather modern, but Midoriya noted that there were several that had a traditional, yet ancient design. Several miniature Shinto statues littered the area, some of which were stacked neatly along a few narrow paths. There was even a little Noh theater stage just near the mouth of the south side of town. Oddly enough, there was no actual shrine anywhere to be seen as they finally entered an empty street.

"Finally!" Ashido groaned, collapsing to the floor as soon as she stepped passed the town gate. "I don't think I can take another step… I can barely feel my feet!"

"It was a long, walk…" agreed Kirishima, rubbing his legs to keep them from cramping up. He wasn't the only one as nearly everyone started to limber about, stretching their already sore muscles.

"Would've been nice if we could've rode the stupid horse…" Mineta griped as tried to collapse onto Ashido's back, only to fall face first into the dirt as the pink skinned girl suddenly stood up. "Owwwww…."

"Not enough room," Johnny said blandly as kept a hand around Diego to keep him from tumbling off. Though Midoriya noted that there was still plenty of space for one more rider.

"I can't wait to get to get to the inn," Hagakure sighed, her hands drooping a bit as she stretched down to her feet. "Room service and a relaxing bath is what I need right now…"

"If we're lucky there will be hot spring at the inn," Kaminari hoped as he rubbed the small of his back. "My joints feel like they have millions of hot needles in them."

"You really need to exercise more often," Jiro chastised, a small sheen of sweat rolling down her face. "You sound like an old, out of shape man."

"H-Hey cut me some slack! I'm just saying a hot spring would be really awesome right about now."

"Actually, it has one," Shoji said, drawing everyone attention as he pointed towards a sign next to the inn's front door that read "Onsen". They blinked for a moment before turning to gaze at one another.

"…First one is a rotten egg!" Kaminari shouted as he took off at full speed.

"If it's a mixed bath, girls get first dibs!" Ashido exclaimed, jumping to her feet before sprinting after the electric boy, her fatigue seemingly disappeared.

"H-Hey, no fair!" yelled Sero. "It should be first come first serve!"

"Who cares!?" Mineta roared, his eyes threatening to bulge out of his mouth as started after the rest of his classmates. "This is a golden opportunity to see the girls' glorious _assets_ and I'm not going to pass this up!" Yet before he could take his third step, a sticky pink tongue wrapped around his legs before yanking painfully back down into the dirt.

"I think it's better that you cool off first, Mineta," Tsuyu said as she hopped over the boy, her tongue smacking the back of his head as he tried to get back up. With that said, the rest of scrambled towards the inn in hopes to be the first to let their bodies taste the heavenly waters.

"They sure got over their exhaustion quickly…" Johnny commented dryly as he didn't budge from his spot.

"Well, what did you expect, Johnny," Gyro grinned as he kept his pupil company. "Even if you're dead tired, you would crawl your way to a hot spring if you had the chance. And we deserve something after such a long day."

Midoriya couldn't agree more with such a statement as he wiped a sweat and grime off his forehead. Yet as much as he would like to join the rest of his students, there was still the matter reporting to the police as well making sure that Diego saw a doctor. "I wonder if there is a public phone around here or—," he started to say before a sharp neigh interrupted him. Before he could even blink, another horse trotted over, startling the youth as he jumped back only to pause as it started to nuzzle the American's arm. Confused by its sudden appearance, Midoriya could only stare at it before recognition slowly hit him. "H-Hey isn't that your horse, Johnny?!"

"S-Slow Dancer!?" Johnny confirmed, his mouth dropping open as the appaloosa started to lick him affectionately. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"I thought she was supposed to be at the survival course!" Gyro exclaimed in confusion before suddenly blinking. "Wait… if she's here, then is Valkyrie around as well?"

"Oui!" The trio blinked before turning to see a short man rushing towards him. It took Midoriya a moment to realize that this was the same man that handled the American's horse during the entrance exam. "Sorry about that! I take my eyes off her for a moment and—Wait… Mister Joestar? Mister Zeppeli?! What are you two doing here?! I thought you guys would be already at the survival course!"

"You literally took the words right out my mouth! Why are you here?! You should've got there long before us, even with our brush with the grim reaper!"

The horse handler blinked, taking another glance at the boys disheveled clothes. His mouth looked like it wanted dislocated from the rest of his jawline at the sight of Diego's bloodied and bandaged form. "Isn't that Diego Brando…?!" he said before shaking himself to face the students. "I-I-I was on my way, but I had to make a pit stop to water and feed the horses, I also took the time to have a bit of a snack since I skipped lunch earlier. Thirty minutes after I stepped into the local café, I heard an explosion of some kind echoing throughout the valley. I didn't know what to make of it. Neither did the whole town apparently as everyone started to freak about it. Next thing you know another explosions happens about fifteen minutes later, sending everyone into an uproar.

"I tried to find out what was going on with my phone—I thought that maybe something or someone hit a gas pipe—but I couldn't get a single bar. It was strange since I was able to get in contact with the teachers from U.A. before I even got to Nabou. Though apparently I wasn't the only one as the people in the café tried to call their families or anyone they knew outside their town, but without any luck. Everyone started to panic at point, but the local police manage to get them to calm down. They then sent a volunteer to investigate and get help. That was around two hours ago and the guy hasn't come back yet."

Midoriya felt his lips tug downwards as a remorseful feeling sunk into his guts. He knew that while his class wasn't directly involved with the communication tower being destroyed, it was because of they were targeted that everyone in the valley were cut off from the world. It was a silly thought to be sure—after all, how can you control something like that when you were hunted by a psychopath—but he never the less felt a bit responsible for disturbing the daily lives of so many people.

"Alright, we get that, but what does that have to with you still being here?" Johnny impatiently demanded. "You could've left as soon you heard the explosion."

"I tried Mister Joestar," the pudgy man apologized with a short bow. "I really did, but the explosions freaked out both Slow Dancer and Valkyrie, causing them to go wild inside their trailer. If I didn't let them out any sooner they would have killed themselves as they tried to smash their way out. So I let them prance about for a while, letting them get their fears out of their system before corralling back into their trailer." His cheeks suddenly flushed a deep crimson as he flickered his gaze away from the boys. "But then… then the engine wouldn't start… apparently the starter finally kicked the bucket… So… I've been stuck here ever since with no way to contact a tow track. I tried asking for help from the locals, but… remember the volunteer I mentioned they sent to investigate the explosions? Apparently it was the local mechanic… guess today has been nothing but bad luck I suppose."

"You can say that again…" Johnny said dryly as he shifted in his saddle. Combined with everything else that happened today, Midoriya was inclined to agree. It made him wonder if their string of bad luck had finally ended, or if they had merely reached the tip of the iceberg. Either way, the green eyed youth was starting to look forward to relaxing in the soothing waters of the hot spring at this point.

"I'll say…" the horse handler agreed as he scratched a thick hand through his thinning hair. "And I guess we aren't the only ones who thought as much as practically everyone in town started secluded themselves inside their homes. I wouldn't be surprised if half of them also barricaded their front doors thinking an invasion was about to start by those new hot shots, the League of Villains."

That made Midoriya blink before he turned his gaze towards the narrow streets of the town. He never noticed it at first, but it was just as the fat man said, not a soul was to be seen. It was almost like they had entered a ghost town or one those American cowboy ranches where a shootout was going to take place at high noon. To say it was a little unnerving would be an understatement. A low groan cut off his thoughts as he turned sharply to the unconscious Brit, who shifted in his sleep. Yet as the blonde twitched, Midoriya blinked when he saw something rather particular. The skin on his neck seemed to crack and break off with slight movement he gave. Not only that, but something crawled underneath the torn clothing, as if the bones were rearranging themselves.

So startled by the bizarre sight, Midoriya rubbed at his eyes before taking another look at the wounded jockey. He blinked again when he noticed that the cracked skin was no longer there and the shifting on his back was nowhere to be seen, as if there was nothing wrong with him to begin with outside his injuries. Was he imagining all that just now? Or did Diego had some kind of slow healing Quirk? His musing was cut short once more by another low moan from the blonde, causing him to realize he needed to focus on the now.

"Excuse me, sir," he said, turning to the short man who blinked at him. "But is there a doctor in this town?"

"D-Doctor? Uh… I'm not sure, I don't know if this place has—wait… Oh! I just remembered that the local inn not only has a quality Onsen, but also the owner is an experienced doctor! I'm sure he'll be able to help out your friend here." The three students stared at him questioning for a moment before he turned his head away sheepishly. "What? I like to watch resort channels from time to time!"

"Heh, I didn't say anything," Gyro said, but his smile belied his amusement.

"Anyway! Can I ask what happen to you guys? And why you have a famous jockey with you? Last I heard, this guy was on practicing on some of the more rugged trails outside of Musutafu."

"Well… that explains something." Gyro noted before turning to face both Johnny and Midoriya. "Listen, I'll go fill this guy in with what happening before meeting you both at the inn. Sound good?"

"Hmph, as long as you bring Slow Dancer," Johnny agreed.

"Of course, Gyro," Midoriya added right behind the American.

"Then it's decided," the Italian grinned as he grabbed Slow Dancer's reigns before turning to face the hose handler. "Come along, let's go meet up with my Valkyrie while I spin you a tale."

As the long haired jockey started to recount the students' rough day, Midoriya turned to follow Johnny who already nudged Silver Bullet into a trot. Yet as he walked through the street, he couldn't shake the ominous feeling that he was being watched. Of course, the fanboy instantly concluded that it was simply the locals who barricaded themselves in their homes had come to watch the new arrivals. But at the same time, he felt there was something more to it. Something menacing. Just like the predatory ambience he felt prior in the woods. He knew he was more than likely being paranoid, but the feeling persisted even as he helped Diego passed the front door of the inn.

* * *

Midoriya groaned as he sunk deeper into the soothing warmth of the hot spring, careful not to put any pressure on his broken fingers. As soon as everyone explained their situation to the owner of the inn, they were immediately given the royal treatment; rooms were provided for everyone and were free of charge. Diego was quickly taken in by the owner, promising to provide him with the best treatment of his skill. He then informed the students they were free to use the inn's Onsen, as well its other forms of entertainment, if they so wished.

It wasn't a large facility by any means, but it was just enough to fit all of his classmates. There was no wall that separated the blissful waters for the two sexes, but the girls already decided they would go first as per their agreement with the boys as soon as they got into the inn, much to Mineta's eternal chagrin. Despite the little boy's increasing despair, the others clearly enjoyed themselves once it was finally their turn to dive into the hot spring. Kaminari, Ojiro, and Sero splashed each other around as they played tag, while Kirishima decided to test his _manliness_ by sitting at the hottest spectrum of the spring. He even managed to rope in Bakugo and Sato into joining him in a game of endurance. Needless to say the explosive youth got right into the deal before the redhead could finish explaining the rules. Koda, Ida, Shoji, Aoyama, and Tokoyami decided to settle for sitting in the shallower end, where the water had just right amount of heat to soothe the aches in their bodies. As for Todoroki, he simply sat at one corner of the spring, isolating himself from the rest of his class.

The only ones who didn't join them was Johnny and Gyro, surprising Midoriya as he thought that they would also partake in this relaxing sensation. That was until Gyro burst through the door, naked as the day he was born, carrying the American over his shoulders, who protested and cursed every step of the way, before throwing him into the warm pool. Everyone stared at the disbelief at the transaction before laughing hard as the light-brown haired youth surfaced like a drown rat. Though they promptly shut up as the paraplegic sent each of them a glare that would've frozen the whole hot spring. After that, the light-brown haired youth sulked in the shallow end with Gyro constantly teasing him.

Midoriya resisted the urge to giggle at his friend's expense, but blinked when he saw something particular. Upon Johnny's left shoulder was a light purple five-pointed star. "Is that a tattoo…?" he thought out loud before realizing his mistake.

The American blinked at the question as everyone turned to stare at the body mark. "Woah… I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Johnny," Kaminari whistled.

"I'm kinda surprised that you found someone that would tattoo a minor," Sero observed.

"Nyo Ho! This is the first time I seen this, Johnny," Gyro quipped as he stared at his pupil. "Didn't know you were keeping this from me. Did you find one of those legendary back alley tattooist or something?"

"Why a star though?" Shoji asked curiously.

Running a hand over his shoulder, Johnny gave everyone a long flat look before sighing. "It's not a tattoo… It's a birthmark."

"Wait… really?" Kaminari asked in disbelief as he started the purple star. "Isn't that, I don't know… a bit too detailed to be a birthmark."

"Tch! Do you honestly believe that anyone would give a kid a tattoo?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Everyone in my family, outside my mother, has it…" For just a moment, Midoriya thought he saw something flicker within Johnny's eyes, but it was gone in an instant before he gave everyone an irritated glare. "Happy now? It's not some big mystery, so lay off." He then returned to sulking in the corner as the rest of his classmates wisely dropped the matter. Though as much as Midoriya wanted to know just what he saw in his friend's eyes, it was better to not antagonize him any further.

The curly haired youth decided to rest in the midway point between the two hottest zones of the Onsen; his muscles uncoiling themselves as the leftover tension and stress from his body melted away. It was truly a blissful piece of heaven that graced them, as if a reward for surviving such a hellish encounter with Stylo. Yet as the minutes marched onward and his classmates starting to leave their pleasant sanctuary, Midoriya knew he couldn't stay in there forever. Sighing reluctantly, Midoriya grabbed his towel before leaving the hot spring behind and followed after his classmates into a nearby sitting room.

"Man… I've haven't felt that relaxed since I found out that I've been accepted into U.A.," Kirishima said he placed on his costume; apparently the management were a bit short on bathrobes due to an incident with their last guests.

"Yeah, with Aizawa Sensei, the League of Villains, and that crazy Stand, it's nice to have a breather," Sero agreed before taking a sip of a cold bottle of water that he bought from a nearby vending machine.

"True, but we're not out of the woods yet," Ida said seriously, chopping his hands forward as he settle into a fluffy sofa. "We're cut off from the rest of the world! Who knows when the heroes will find us?!"

"Oh stop being such a worried wart," Gyro said before throwing an icy bottle at the class president, who scrambled forward to catch it. "Our teachers must have realized we've been missing by now and probably searching for us as we speak. Plus since that volunteer was sent to investigate, I'm sure he'll rush all way to the city in order to tell the heroes of the situation once he finds out what happen to the communication tower."

"In case you forgot, that tower is currently blocking the road up the mountain," Johnny pointed out sarcastically. "Not to mention there's also all the damage done to the road by us and that freak. I'll be surprised if he isn't hightailing back here."

"Nah, I'm sure he'll figure a way around that wreck."

"You know, you're way too easy going, Gyro," Ojiro pointed out before skillfully flicking his tail to shoot his empty bottle of water into a nearby trash bin.

Midoriya had to agree, the Italian was taking their situation in surprising stride. Then again, after hearing about how he was hunted by that terrorist bomber, he wouldn't be surprised if Gyro simply accepted bizarre situations like this at this point. He was torn out of his thoughts, however, when something caught the corner of his left eye. Turning to the side, Midoriya blinked as his gaze was captivated by a particularly huge, ancient, but quite strange painting at the back of the room.

At center of the painting was a huge green Oni, looking positively demonic as it stood over a crowd of people who bowed before it. Yet there were some who either fled the fearsome creature or laid on the ground, blood seeping out of their forms. Strangely enough, the Oni wore what looked like regal clothing despite its hellish features. What caught Midoriya's eye the most, however, was the strange golden arrow in its hands. At first he thought it was simply the demon's weapon, but it was far too ornated to be just that, and the way it held it was almost like it was wielding a scepter or rod of power. He was no expert in art, but the curly haired boy couldn't help but drawn in by the bizarre scene.

"I see you're taken in with our village's oldest treasure, hmm?" Midoriya held down a startled yelp at the sudden voice behind him before whipping around to see the owner of the inn; an average looking old man with a thick gray mustache that completely covered his upper lip. The old man laughed at the boy's startlement before patting his shoulders. "Relax kid, you're too young to have a heart attack and I've already got to deal with that patient you so graciously provided."

"U-Uh, right, sorry, sir," Midoriya breathed as he tried to calm himself down, though his face started to flush crimson when he heard his classmates snickering in the background. "B-By the way, how is Diego anyway?"

"Heh, funny you should mention that since that's why I'm here. Well, besides checking up on my newest guests of course. Anyway, Mister Brando is making a swift recovery, which surprised me since his wounds looked worse for wear. I would say that he must have a slow acting recovery Quirk, since even his flesh is practically mended at this point, but I rather not assume that until I hear from the boy himself. At any rate I believe all he needs now is a good night's sleep and some good food as well."

Midoriya sighed in relief at the good news. " _I guess I wasn't just imagining things earlier_ ," he thought silently before blinking as the old man's prior words finally registered in his brain. "Excuse me, sir. But you said this painting is the town's treasure?"

"Ah, I see you're all intrigued by it, eh?"

"It is a pretty creepy painting," Kaminari said as he settled himself into a large, cushioned chair.

"Does it have to do with the history of town's founding," Tokoyami asked curiously.

"Like I give a damn," Bakugo declared as he stomped his way out of the room before anyone could say word. Todoroki also quietly followed after the explosive youth, not even saying a single word to the rest of his fellow students.

"Ah, Bakugo! Todoroki!" Ida exclaimed before bowing to the elderly owner. "I'm deeply sorry about his rude behavior."

"That's alright, sonny," the old man shrugged before settling himself into a seat next to the painting. "Not many young people are interested in history these days, so it's natural that those two want to spend their time elsewhere. But at any rate, the story around that painting is not very long. Hell, it's rather short in comparison to the rest our history here, but it is supposedly the foundation of our town." He cleared then cleared his throat before beginning his tale.

"Long ago, this valley was supposedly cursed by a dreadful Oni. Any who dared to enter its domain was never seen again. Some believed that they were devoured by the demon, others say that their souls were taken and their bodies left to rot. An order of priests eventually heard of this creature and decided to slay it. As soon as they arrived at valley, they went to battle with the Oni, but it proved too power for them. All but one priest was killed. But instead of slaughtering the last one, the demon instead offered him a proposition, a reward for his valor for surviving so long. The demon would stop slaying those who came into its valley if he survived a certain test of its own design, saying that 'Only the Chosen' would live through it. The priest, seeing no other option, agreed to the demand.

"Without any hesitation, the Oni produced a beautifully designed golden arrow before stabbing the priest. At first, the poor fool thought he had been duped by the demon, but his wound wasn't fatal. Instead he felt renewed and stronger than ever. Yet that wasn't all as the priest had gained a special power from his soul, as another reward for surviving the test. Instead of using his new found power to slay the creature, the priest thanked the Oni. The demon, as per its agreement, kept its word and never took another human life, but told the priest that if ever a human should enter its domain, they were free to take the same test as the priest. But he also warned that if they should they fail the test, the arrow would _punish_ those considered 'unworthy'. The priest must have told a great many people of his tale, for many came into this valley seeking to gain this mysterious power, but most were considered unworthy. What became a flood of visitors soon dwindled into a mere fraction, but people decided they needed a place to stay in order to prepare those who came to face the Oni's test. As a result this town was built. Though overtime, the practice of visiting the Oni's shrine had since ceased, its memory fading away until only a select few families, such as mine, remember this tale."

"What… What was the punishment for the test?" Kaminari asked in a subdued tone.

A crooked smile stretched across the old man's lips as his eyes practically gleamed menacingly in the light. "Why, they became monsters of course. Flesh eating creatures that tore apart and devoured those who foolishly tried to enter the great shrine. How else do you think the number of visitors kept decreasing? The Oni kept its word, but it never said it couldn't create things to terrorize humans for it. I guess that's also why the number of pilgrims stopped; they were simply eaten alive!"

Midoriya felt himself staring at the old man for a moment before glancing at the painting, a bit of cold sweat rolling down the back of his cheek. It was truly an interesting, but frightening tale considering the outcomes of failing the Oni's test. He noticed that he wasn't having similar thoughts as the rest of his classmates looked pale as the dead of winter, staring at the old man with their eyes ready to bulge out of their skulls.

"The golden arrow… is it actually real?" Midoriya paused at the sudden question before turning to face Johnny, who stared intensely at the old man. Unlike the others, he looked completely unfazed.

"Eh? The arrow?" The old man cocked his head to one side as he considered the question. "Hmm… it's just a ghost story, kiddo. Don't take it so seriously… That said, I don't know if the arrow actually exists, but the shrine does. It's about a few miles north of town. Though if the arrow did exist, it probably would've been stolen ages ago. You know how people were back then, stealing everything that wasn't nailed down. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the nails to the shrine were stolen too."

"I see…" Johnny muttered before carefully pulling himself into his new wheelchair, graciously provided by the old man himself. "I'm going to the lounge. Keep an eye out for Dio. You guys may trust him, but I'm not sleeping anywhere near that guy. Not until I find out why he was in the forest… He could cut out our throats in our sleep for all we know."

"Come on, Johnny, don't you think you're overthinking this a bit?" Gyro said skeptically.

The American gave his mentor a scoff before wheeling himself out of the room without another word.

"Did something happen between that boy and my patient?" The old owner asked as he knuckled his head uncomfortably.

"What's Johnny deal with Diego?" Kirishima asked Gyro, a sentiment the rest of his class shared together. "Ever since he saw him, he's been acting super strange."

"It's almost like he has a vendetta against him," Sero added as he stared after the paraplegic. "If he keeps this up he might end up like Bakugo."

The Italian gave them all a bland shrug before saying, "I have no idea. He never said anything to me about his past and I didn't pry into it. However… it does look like Johnny has some history with Diego. As to what… I guess we'll simply have to wait and find out until either he tells us or we hear from the genius jockey himself, once he wakes up that is."

Midoriya mulled over Gyro's words for a moment before giving him a nod. Though it pained him to wait for Johnny to open up a bit more, there was nothing he could do or say at the moment that would help him reveal the truth. This frustrated the curly haired youth as he wanted to understand where his friend's animosity towards Diego came from. Though it was only for a second, Midoriya noticed that underneath Johnny's distrust, there was a growing sense of resentment. As to why the American felt that way, he had no idea.

"Hmm… well I better get back to my rounds for the evening," the old man said suddenly, causing everyone shift their eyes onto him. "Oh before I forget, some of the girls left the inn to wander around town, seeing the sights or so I'm told by those who remained in their rooms. Thought all of you should know before I take my leave." With that said, the elderly owner left the boys in the sitting room.

"Welp, I think I'm going to go relax in my room," Sato announced as got out of his chair, stretching his back as he stood up. "Maybe catch a nap while I'm at it. Wake me when our teachers arrive if that's the case, ok?"

"It is getting pretty late," Ida frowned as he stared at the fading golden light outside a nearby window. "We should be retiring for the evening."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ojiro agreed as too got up to follow the muscular boy. "Though I think I'm just going to meditate in my room."

"Oh, maybe we can do some exercises together!" Kirishima suggested eagerly as he bolted up from his seat. "You can never get enough of a work out in a day, I always say!"

"I'm going get some beauty sleep," Aoyama simply, giving his classmates twinkling blink before slipping out of the room.

"You guys are amateurs," Mineta muttered out in a smug tone, causing the rest of his classmates to give him confused expressions. "Don't you know that this is the perfect time to peep on the girls?! They're split up right this instant, meaning they must have left some of their _valuables_ in their rooms or maybe getting into some sexy scenes in town right this instant! This is a golden opportunity that comes once in a life time!"

"What!?" Ida demanded as he glared at the little pervert. "There will be no _peeping_ while I'm your class president!"

"Quit being such a prude!"

"Stop being disgusting, Mineta," Tokoyami said simply as he walked passed the little boy to head to the door. "At any rate, I'm going to my room. Good evening to you all."

"Hmph! Say what you want, bird boy, but I'm going into town and get me some panty shots!" Mineta puffed eagerly before sprinting out of the room at high speeds.

"W-Wait, get back here!" Ida shouted as he chased after the pervert.

The class president wasn't the last to leave as the rest of the boys started to exit the room one by one. Some heading to the rooms, some banding together for their own activities, while the rest headed into town. Midoriya decided to wander around a bit, his mind still swirling with thoughts about the paraplegic. He considered to go talk to him, but decided against it. Best not to agitate him any more than he already is. Still, he couldn't let the matter rest. Once Johnny cooled off, he was going to try to talk him. He only hoped that the American had the same amount of patience as he did when he found about One For All.

* * *

"Man, this place gives me the creeps!" Ashido exclaimed as she walked down a narrow street with Hagakure by her side. "There hasn't been a single person outside of their homes since we got here. Other than the inn's staff, this place feels like a ghost town!"

"I know what you mean," the invisible girl said as she stuck close beside her friend. "It feels like I'm being watched every step we take. Not to mention the shadows covering the statues around here makes them look absolutely terrifying… I'm starting to think we should have stayed in our rooms."

"Ah, but where's the fun in that!" The pink girl smiled as she wrapped an arm around Hagakure's shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. "A spooky town has to have some kind of entertainment lurking around in it! Besides, it's better than simply waiting for the heroes and our teachers to come and pick us up."

"I guess you have a point…"

Ashido grinned before continuing to lead her classmate through Nabou. They both paused, however, when a sharp snap echoed in their ears. Turning to the left, they saw a dark alleyway, filled with vines and overgrown branches that clawed their way into the street. "W-Who's there?" Glops of acid dripped from the pink girl's hand as she raised them towards the dark path. Silence was the only answer the girls received.

Grimacing, Ashido flicked the acid into the alleyway. Before it could even hit the ground, a familiar high pitched squeal echoed throughout the corridor as Mineta scrambled out and into the fading sunlight.

"What the hell, Mineta!?" Ashido demanded as her eyes zeroed in on the smartphone in his small fingers. "Were trying to take pictures of us?!"

"You scared us half to death over your idiocy!" added Hagakure, waving her menacingly as she stood before the boy.

"You better have a good explanation for this…" The pink girl cracked her knuckles threateningly as the perverted boy shrank under her presence.

"Dammit… I evaded that annoying Ida only to fail to get a single glorious picture of pan… pan…." Mineta stuttered out before his mouth suddenly dropped open, as if the words were lodged in his throat. His eyes looked ready to pop out of his head as he raised a trembling finger towards Ashido. Even Hagakure's spluttered as she waved a frantic hand at her friend.

"What are you two pointing at?" The insect-like girl asked suspiciously before a feeling of warmth washed over her neck. A jolt of ice raced up her spine as she slowly turned around only see something so shocking that she barely had a moment to even suck in the air for a scream before darkness took her.

* * *

"Blah! You call this coffee, Gyro?! It's almost like bitter sludge than coffee!" Kaminari coughed out as he spat out the contents of his drink.

Most of the boys relocated themselves into the lounge area of the inn, which had a quite an entertainment set up for them to play with. Yet they weren't the first to arrive as Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Yaoyorozu were chatting amongst themselves while enjoying some homemade tea. Even Kirishima came in with Ojiro fifteen minutes later, a sheen of sweat dripping down their faces before settling themselves onto a nearby coach. Seeing this, Gyro decided to make his own brand of his favorite caffeine drink before sharing it with his classmates. Needless to say they all had mixed reactions to it.

"Hey! My brewing skills ain't that bad!" Gyro protested before giving the electric user a crooked grin. "I'll have you know that I'm using my own special blend, which is well known throughout my horse riding career!"

"As what, the stuff that causes people to choke to death?!"

"It does taste a little too bitter..." confessed Uraraka, staring at the barely half empty cup in between her fingers. She then blinked before turning to face Johnny. "I can't understand how you can stand the taste and going for seconds."

"It's an acquired taste after being forced fed it after a year of training with Gyro," Johnny said simply before downing the bitter tasting brew without a hint of choking.

"Damn, you're chugging that stuff like a real man, Johnny," Kirishima whistled in approval before looking at his own cup. "Guess it's my turn to show you all what I got! Over the mouth, passed the gums, look out stomach, here comes the fun!" He then chugged the black liquid without any hesitation, only to stop halfway through with it as his eyes started to turn red. Yet he didn't spit out the coffee like Kaminari, instead carefully placing it down on a nearby table as he roughly swallowed. "God damn… that stuff is super strong! What did you put in it, Gyro?! A bar of iron!?"

"Close. I placed a horseshoe in the coffee pot," the Italian explained before watching his classmates coughing abruptly as they all stared at him. This only made him grin viciously before letting out his signature laugh. "Nyo Ho Ho! Gotcha you all, didn't I? Nah, I wouldn't do something stupid like that. I just used some ingredients I found in the kitchen."

"That wasn't really funny," Ojiro complained, as he eyed his own cup of black liquid suspiciously.

"Oh come on, that was a perfect joke!"

As the others complained to the long haired blonde, Midoriya let a soft smile stretch across his face at the sight. Despite the questionable taste in coffee, it was nice to sit around and enjoy the company of his classmates. Even though the circumstances on how they arrived at the inn could have been much more preferable. Though the calm atmosphere was interrupted when Jiro walked into the room, a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, have you guys seen, Ashido and Hagakure?" The purple haired asked as she peered across the lounge.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Shoji answered before narrowing his brow at Jiro. "Why? Are they not in their rooms?"

"No, they went out to explore the town as soon as they left the hot springs… but they were supposed to meet up with me twenty minutes ago."

That immediately got Midoriya's attention as he, and the rest of his classmates straightened themselves up.

"Maybe they got lost on the way back? I mean it is getting pretty dark outside, so…"

"That sounds too convenient…" Midoriya muttered as he placed a hand on his chin, his brow narrowing as he tried to formulate all the possible scenarios the girls ran into. "I won't deny that it is getting dark outside, but this town isn't that big… maybe they ran into some trouble…."

"I think you're just being paranoid, Midoriya," Kaminari said as he leaned back into his comfy couch. "More than likely they ran into Mineta and probably kicking his ass as we speak."

"I'm surprised you didn't join him, Casanova," Jiro eyed the lightning haired boy who looked like he just got punched in the gut.

"H-Hey! I'm nowhere near his level of perversity. Besides, after what we been through today, I just want to relax."

"Fair enough."

"If you want, I can help you look for them, Jiro," Yaoyorozu offered as she stood up.

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu." The purple haired girl smiled at her classmate before leading her out of the lounge.

"I do hope they find all of them," Uraraka said, a frown tugging her lips downward. "It's getting dark and there's still… whatever attack Diego out there."

Midoriya agreed that was indeed worrying, but at the same time he knew not to under estimate his classmates. They have proven more than capable with dealing with unexpected threats and even if they did run into trouble, everyone would quickly come to their aid. Still, he felt a nagging feeling gnawing at his stomach, though he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Are you making coffee? What a pleasant aroma…" Midoriya blinked, before slowly turning around to see none other than Diego Brando standing in the middle of the opposite doorway to lounge. Despite the long slashes in his clothes, he looked completely fine. Indeed there was not even a hint of his previous wounds, except for a large white Band-Aid covering his right cheek, even as he leaned forward, his hands on his hips as sniffed the air. "Truly, what an incredible smell… It reminds me a bit of Jamaican Blue Mountain, though there's a hint of improvising in this scent. Perhaps a mix of Lavazza if I'm not mistaken. Still, this smells really good. Ah, but where are my manners. I'm Diego Brando. And I take it you're the ones who rescued me—the kind owner of his establishment filled me in. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He then bowed deeply before leaning back up, brushing his hand through his golden locks.

The fanboy stared at the British jockey. From the way Johnny spoke of Diego, he expected something more of a thug-like cheater, yet the golden boy's graceful demeanor was the complete opposite. He noticed that he wasn't only one adjusting themselves to the new arrival as his friends, barring Johnny and Gyro, all stared at him curiously.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Diego," Uraraka said pleasantly as she stood up to greet the new arrival. "I'm Ochako Uraraka! And these are my classmates: Midoriya, Tsuyu, Kaminari, Kirishima, Ojiro, Shoji, Sero, Aoyama, Johnny, and Gyro." Her classmates friendly waved at the Englishman, all except Johnny who continued to eye him as if he were a wild animal.

"Johnny…?" Diego blinked before shifted his gaze over to the two foreigners, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "Ah! Now I remember! You're Johnny Joestar! I haven't seen you in years." He then clapped his hands before giving the American a warm smile. "I heard from my friends that are in the hero business that you managed to get into U.A. High School. And riding a horse no less! I applaud you for achieving such an honor since that is no easy feat, especially one of your condition. Truly a grand comeback for the ages!" He then blinked before turning his attention back to the others. "And I take it you're also students from U.A.? It is an honor to meet such distinguished students."

"Why were you in the forest?" Johnny bluntly asked before anyone of his classmates could say anything, eyeing Diego warily as he shifted in his borrowed wheelchair. "Considering our circumstances, you're the most suspicious person here, especially after we faced a villain today…"

"J-Johnny!" started Midoriya, starting in disbelief his friend's upfront and rude behavior before turning to bow to Diego. "I'm sorry, he didn't mean it like—!"

"That's quite alright." Diego held a hand up, his eyes never leaving Johnny's. "It's understandable that you would suspect me of something villainous, but I can assure you that I was simply out practicing on the local trails for the charity races I will be attending soon. The local tracks are nice, but I find that it's better to gain experience from the more rugged environments than the same bland racing circle. Besides, Silver Bullet loves the green atmosphere."

Johnny continued to flatly stare at the genius jockey before saying, "…That confirms what the handler said… Alright, then what attacked you? I doubt that someone who's been called a genius would allow anything to sneak up on you."

"Believe or not, something did sneak up one me." Diego's smile soon tugged downwards, a hand ghosting over the bandage on his cheek. "I was letting Silver Bullet rest for a bit after a particular long run, until I heard a sharp rattling sound in a nearby bush. Needless to say I moved my horse back just as it was starting to panic. I presumed it was snake of some kind, but that wasn't what attacked me. No… Just as I backed away from the bush, I heard a sharp grunt to my right before a black talon-like paw blocked my vision and yanked me out of my saddle. I didn't get a good look at it since my head was smashed against a rock, but I refused to go down without a fight. I pulled out my pocket knife and stabbed at its head. Whatever it was, it let out loud screech before throwing me against something hard. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground before my vision faded to black."

Everyone was silent as they drank in Diego's tale. Midoriya was amazed by the sheer amount of luck that whatever attacked the Englishman, more than likely a bear, didn't finish what it started. Even more so that the students managed to run into him otherwise he would've bled out from his wounds. Truly it was something to behold, almost as if it was fate. Though a small part at the back of his head told him that there's was something off about the whole thing, Midoriya ignored it, believing it nothing more than his paranoia.

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense," Gyro suddenly said, causing everyone to turn to him. "The injuries I examined and mended match up with his story." Johnny looked at him for a moment before clicking his tongue loudly, his eyes staring at the coffee between his fingers. "Though I'm a little surprised that you made such a quick recovery."

"So am I!" Diego exclaimed with a beaming smile. "I thought I would've been in a hospital for weeks, but you and that wonderful doctor are truly amazing." That immediately made Midoriya blink as he stared at the jockey. But before he could ask the unspoken question, the handsome blonde continued on with what he had to say. "Damn, I feel good! Everything is refreshing! My body feels so light! It's too bad it's already dark outside, otherwise I would've been riding all day!" He then sniffed the air once again, his tongue flicking along his lips before cocking his head sideways. "That said… may I have some coffee? I'm famished after sleeping for half the day."

"Stop! Don't take another step closer!" Johnny exclaimed, pointing threateningly at the jockey just as he took single forward.

"What the heck, Johnny?!" Kirishima demanded. "He's just asking for some coffee."

"Yeah, come on, man," Kaminari added. "I know you don't like him, but you don't have to act like Bakugo and be an ass about it."

"There's plenty to go around," Shoji said as he poured a cup before placing it on a nearby table.

As the others stared disapprovingly at Johnny, his eyes never left Diego's. As the seconds marched onward, Midoriya felt the tension in the air start to rise until the American finally broke his gaze. "Fine… just drink your coffee and leave…"

"Very well," Diego said simply. "I apologize that my presence bothers you so much, Johnny Joestar." He then stepped forward towards the table, but paused halfway. He blinked as he stared blankly forward, raising his hands up, which trembled noticeably even as he took another tentative step. He sniffed the air for a moment, his head tossing and turning as he crept onward until his knee finally hit the table. Grunting he looked down, but looked puzzled as if he just noticed the piece of furniture. "Um… Could I ask? Which one should I drink?"

Midoriya blinked at the question before looking down where the single steaming cup sat. "Uh… there's only one."

"Diego… you can't see it?" Tsuyu asked curiously, a finger on her chin as she eyed the Englishman. "The cup is just a little to your right while the pot is to your left."

" _Can't See?_ " Diego said incredulously before suddenly jabbing a hand forward, startling the students. Slowly and with care, he opened his hand. A single fly buzzed away from his palm as soon as it realized it was free from the giant's grip. "Give me a break! I can see just fine! Despite everything, both my vision and physical performance are at their best. I can see even better as it gets darker…. Huh, that's odd." He looked puzzled for a moment, as if he just noticed what he just said before shrugging. He then sniffed the air again before stumbling onto the little table. "But which one? Which is it?"

Raising a curious eyebrow at Diego's behavior, Midoriya reached forward to grab the fresh cup of coffee. "Here, I'll hand it to you, Di—." Suddenly a blur whished over the table, causing the fanboy to jolt back into his seat, but paused when he realized that the cup was no longer in his grip. Blinking, he turned his gaze to the side and was surprised to see the jockey holding the steaming cup within his hands, not a single drop spilled onto the spotless floor.

So startled by the sight, Midoriya watched as Diego tilted the cup to his lips, taking in the deliciously hot liquid into his awaiting maw.

"What a queer!" Johnny loudly observed, which earned him a few reproachful looks from his fellow classmates. Though the fanboy couldn't really blame him for such a statement. The golden haired youth's behavior was truly bizarre compared to the grace and composure he displayed mere seconds ago.

As Diego drank his brew, Midoriya noticed a bit of coffee dripping down the side of his cheeks. Grabbing a napkin, he got up to hand it to the foreigner, but paused when his eyes laid upon a jagged line underneath the white Band-Aid. "What…?" he muttered, his eyes tracing the irregularity until he stopped at a coffee stained opening that settled right up next to his ear. What made the curly haired youth step back, however, was the sharp, white fangs that stuck out at the fleshy edge. A menacing air filled the room as Midoriya back away, allowing the rest of his classmates to get a good look at Diego's deformity. " _Is this… his Quirk? No… I don't think even he realizes what's happening to his face…"_

"Hey, do you guys smell something rotten?" Midoriya blinked before turning to see Todoroki standing at right doorway to the room. He darted his eyes to Diego for a moment before settling on his classmates. "I've been smelling something foul in my room for the past fifteen minutes now… have you guys been cooking something?"

Midoriya frowned at the icy boy's question before his nostrils flared as they finally registered something rancid. It smelled like week old meat that was left in the sun for the past few days. As he clamped a hand over his mouth, he peered across the room, but couldn't find where the smell was coming from.

Before he or his classmates could continue their search, however, a buzzing filled the air before a swarm of flies started to fill the room. "What the hell?!" Gyro exclaimed he got up from his seat.

"Where they all come from!?" Kaminari demanded as he tried to zap as many of the pests as he could, but their numbers seemed endless.

"They're coming from the window!" Kirishima yelled as he pointed a nearby open window. Jumping up from his seat, he ran over to close it, but suddenly paused, his face slowly turning pale as death.

"Kirishima?" Midoriya said as he quickly walked over to the redhead. "Are you… alright…?" His voice trailed off as his eyes locked onto the thing that made his classmate speechless.

Sitting outside the window was a torn apart corpse of a black bear. Blood pooled around the pile of torn out guts and flesh, exposing its boney ribs and whatever remained of its innards. There were claw marks all over its pelt, causing rivers of red to trail down its black fur. Its eyes had gone milky white as its brain started to leak out of its cracked skull.

Midoriya gaped in absolute horror at the sight, but that was a mistake as he could now taste the thick stench of death reeking off the bear. Clamping his mouth shut, it was an effort not to hurl up his dinner as he backed up from the horrible sight. Yet he took no more than a single step back before he collided with something. Turning his head around, he saw that the rest of his classmates had come over to the window as well, their faces a mix of terrified horror and sickness. Even the normally calm Todoroki, who had also joined his fellows, had an expression of total disgust and shock.

"When the hell did this happen!?" Gyro demanded, his eyes unable to tear away from the horrific sight before him. "It smells like it's been dead for some time…"

"What killed it?!" Uraraka panicked as she shied away from the window. "This… this is too cruel…"

Midoriya too felt numb by the sight, yet his mind buzzed around with so many questions. " _Did something drag it to the window? If so… how did no one hear anything?! What kind of create could cause such—!?_ "

A sharp crack interrupted the fanboy's thoughts, causing him, and the rest of his classmates to turn around sharply. Midoriya felt his mouth drop open as his eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his head by the sight before him.

Standing over the now ruined coffee table, was a light-blue velociraptor. Strange looking antennas stood out at odd ends on its head while two horns curled back alongside the corner of its mouth. Black scales ran patterns along its upper half while the lower had bright yellow markings that strangely resembled the word "DIO" running down to the tip of its tail.

At first, Midoriya couldn't believe what he was seeing, but then he noticed the torn apart shoes and clothing at the dinosaur's feet. "No way…" he muttered, straining to find his composure as he stared at the reptile. "Is that you, Diego?!"

"I knew it!" exclaimed Johnny, raising a hand up to point at the transformed Jockey, Tusk materializing over his shoulder. "I knew that you couldn't be—!"

Another piercing smash interrupted the cripple's words as something crashed through the window, the students to scrambling away as glass flew everywhere.

Quickly regaining his footing, Midoriya turned around and gaped at the sight of another dinosaur. It was smaller than the one that Diego transformed into, but it look no less ferocious as it's opened its mouth to reveal knife like teeth, eager to tear into flesh. Its scales were of a pink variety, mixed with a bit of purple and light-blue around its torso, while patches of white fluffy hair sprouted around its neck and head. Sticking out the white mass, was several yellow antenna, similar to that of Diego's, but more elongated and versatile as it flickered in the air. There was also something vaguely familiar about it. " _This my first time seeing something like—!_ " he thought to himself, but paused when he noticed a torn white mask dangling next to its eyes, which were dark as onyx with golden irises. Following the strands of drool leaking out its mouth, dissolving the the floor upon impact, Midoriya felt his entire body freeze up as he realized why it looked so disturbingly familiar. "Ashido!? Is that you!?"

"What!?" His classmates screamed as they stared at the menacing creature as it stepped forward, its talons scraping lines across the wooden panels of the floor with every step.

"You can't be serious, Midoriya!" Gyro exclaimed as he drew a steel ball into his hand. "There's no way that thing is Ashido!"

"Yeah!" Kirishima agreed as he hardened his body up. "She doesn't have that kind of Qui—!"

Before the red head could finish that thought, another dinosaur clawed its way up the window before jumping in for all to see. It the smallest of the three and had deep purple scales, but the most notable thing about it was the bulbous, grape-like features upon its head. There was also a torn up yellow cape dangling on its back as it drooled intensely at the sight of Uraraka and Tsuyu.

"No… way… Mineta?!" Sero exclaimed as he took an unconscious step back. "Then that means the other one is really is Ashido!"

"How's this even possible?!" Kaminari demanded as he pointed a trembling hand at his two transformed classmates, his face turning absolutely pale. "Don't tell me… that the old man's story was true!?"

"That's impossible!" Kirishima denied hastily, a bit of sweat running down his cheeks as gaped at the sight before him. "That's just a story!"

"Then could this be the result of an enemy Stand?!" Tsuyu questioned, flickering her eyes between three dinosaurs.

"Whatever the case, we need to move right now!" Johnny pointed out, a nail already spinning on his index finger as he pointed at Dino-Diego.

Numbed by the sudden revelations, Midoriya mutely nodded his head in agreement, but paused when he noticed the three dinosaurs starting to circle around everyone. They hissed and eyed the students with hungry eyes before proceeding to block each viable exit. Seeing that he couldn't keep an eye on all three of them, Midoriya quickly backed up step till he nearly was shoulder to shoulder with Uraraka and Shoji. "Everyone form a circle right now!" he quickly ordered, his gaze never leaving the menacing reptile before him. "Don't let them out of your sight for an instant!"

His classmates quickly did as they were told, forming a circle as they brought out their quirks while the dinosaurs continued circle them like birds of prey. "Alright Midoriya…" muttered Johnny. "What now?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok. I'm keeping this extremely brief since it is super late at night and I had a rough time editing this chapter. Not that it was bad, no, but rather I kept getting distracted to the point where I started to edit at 3 pm, I finished at 12 Am. You can see why I'm extremely tired at this point and I just want to relax before bed.**

 **But other than that, I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted this chapter to be something of a mix of a build up of horror, tension of what's going to happen next, and a breather between a tough battle and the tip of the iceberg of the arc. And for those who read Steel Ball Run, you know what is going to happen next, but at the same time, don't expect it to be word for word. After all, some of the students have been turned and I'm going to do my best to make the next chapter as horrific and badass for all its worth.**

 **As for the Title: "The Fallen"-By the Band Franz Ferdinand. I chose this song for two reasons: The first being that the song represents the students getting turned into monsters. And secondly, for the quite obvious reference for the next villain who will be showing up next chapter.**

 **One quick side note: I'm really pleased that My Hero Academia is getting so much attention to the point they are partnering up with Marvel. MARVEL! That makes me so happy, doubling so that they are going to be releasing their collab on my birthday next friday. So yeah. Best birthday present ever! :3**

 **As for Review responses, there going to be unfortunately very brief. I'm terribly sorry, but I will try to be better next time!**

 **mastergamer14: Not going to spoil the surprise for the next chapter. :P As for Rock Humans, maybe, but they will have a very minor role if they do show up. Simply because they are not the main focus of this story.**

 **The Infamous Man: As always, thank you so much TIM! I really appreciate you sticking with me through this! :D**

 **Hercules8: Thank you so much! TIM really helped me out with Stylo and I appreciate him for it! And also expect more original stands in the future! :3**

 **cyzja922: I will explain next chapter, for reasons I will not spoil. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **lennyface: Already beat you too that idea, my friend.**

 **Foreteller of Three: Thank you so much for your support! Unfortunately I couldn't find the reference you mentioned, due to the site confusing me. But I do hope you enjoy My Hero Academia as much as I do.**

 **NCam42: Thank you so much for your kind words! And don't worry, there will be more original stands later. Especially in the next arc, which will be entirely original.**

 **KingJGamer: You're about to find out for one, but for the other, I'm not sure yet. Maybe, but I don't think Funny will have a big role yet. Though I will say, he is the president of the USA in this world. The corpse parts, however, are not.**

 **jalen johnson: That's actually a good idea for Deku, since he's very observant like that. As for Stylo's powers, without giving anything away the surprise in the next chapter, you're closer than you think. That's I'll say on that matter. Anyway, thanks for liking my chapter!**

 **Galer: One Hell of a ride indeed, and this only the beginning! :D**

 **FrancsisVamp0822: Thank you so much for your kind support and many messages. It pleases me that my work has brought you, as well many others, so much joy and I hope to continue to do so! Also thank you for your PMs. While a bit overwhelming at times, they are very nice to read and I appreciate them.**

 **Well that's about it for the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and I will be seeing you all next month with the finale to this arc!**

 **Until then, I hope you all have a very nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos**


	12. Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps)

**I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and My Hero Academia.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

 **P.S. Please read the Author's Note at the bottom when you get the chance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps)**

* * *

Feeling fat trails of cold sweat starting bead across his forehead, Midoriya never took his eyes off the scaly pink Velociraptor pacing in front of him, its razor sharp claws scraping long marks into the floor with every step. From the corner of his eye, the other two transformed dinosaurs mimicked their companion. He barely gave them a second glance. He knew if he took his eyes off _Ashido_ for an instant, she would pounce at him as quick as a flash. Yet as his gaze followed every single twitch of his mutated classmate, his mind was buzzing madly with so many questions.

" _How did this happen to them?! Is there a way to turn them back to normal?! Is this from a Quirk?! Or is Tsuyu right and it's actually Stand?!"_ Feeling panic trying to ooze over his mind, the curly haired student took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. " _Focus! Focus on the problem in front of you first! Let's see… Ashido, Diego, and Mineta all turned into dinosaurs—Velociraptors if I remember my middle school classes correctly… But what kind of abilities do they have? Sure, they have sharp claws and more than likely powerful jaws, but what else?!"_ As much he was an expert in heroism and the legendary figures attributed to it, Midoriya only had basic knowledge of long dead creatures from the Jurassic era. Feeling something click together, he blinked in surprise as a memory of his hero notebook quickly floated to the surface of his mind. " _Of course! The Jurassic Hero—Quetzalcoatl! A hero from Mexico who has a similar dinosaur-like mutation Quirk! If I remember correctly, his Quirk gifted him with the features of a raptor and other similar species, but more importantly allowed him to have keen perception, be super-fast, and incredible intel—!"_

A flicker from the corner of his eye cut off his thoughts before a thick, scaly, blue tail slammed into his side. The air whooshed out of his lungs as he was flung across the room till he crashed into a sofa, cushioning his bones even as he fell over the side. Shakely he pushed himself up onto his knees, gasping for air even as his friends cried out to him. Though he barely heard them as he realized the last and most dangerous attribute to the velociraptor. "T-That's right…" he coughed out. "They're extremely smart…" It was vexing to realize too late that the formation that the transformed dinosaurs wasn't just to block off the exits, but allow each raptor to attack each student from a different blind spot.

"Deku! Watch out!" Uraraka cried out.

Snapping his head up, Midoriya's eyes widen at the terrifying image of Diego pouncing right at him with its razor sharp claws poised to impale his eyes. Yet just before the beast could take its prey, it suddenly veered off to the side as a green sphere darted passed its head.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Gyro exclaimed as his steel ball smashed into a wall. The blue scaled Dino letting out a hiss as it turned to face the Italian jockey. "Check out its dynamic vision… even from a close range, it managed to easily dodge my steel ball!"

"Gyro! Velociraptors have amazing perception!" yelled Midoriya, forcing himself upward before moving back from _Diego_. "You need attack within its blind spot!"

"Really? Thanking for the tip, Midoriya…" The curly haired fanboy blinked at Gyro's calm behavior, before a sharp crack caused to him to turn to the side. The steel ball within the now dented wall was still spinning intensely. Liked a coiled up spring, it shot forth across the room, aiming at the exposed back of the neck of the scaly, blue beast. Yet before it could hit its mark, it was engulfed in a thick, murky liquid, causing it drop to the floor. Smoke instantly steamed off the ball, its once pristine and perfect shape melting away till it was a gooey puddle on the floor. Even then, the wooden panels of the floor sizzled and blackened before finally giving away to the deadly substance. Gyro stared the holes in the ground, before quickly grabbing his remaining steel ball, turning to face the pink scaled mutated dinosaur. "Clever girl…!"

Midoriya stared in absolute horror at the floor before quickly shifting his eyes towards Ashido. The pink scaled dinosaur letting out a hiss, sprinkling fat drops of acid forward. " _She can… they can use their Quirks in this state?!"_ he thought in shock, jerking his body out of the acid's way least he too ended like the Italian's Steel Ball.

"Midoriya! Duck!" Blinking, Midoriya instantly dropped to the floor as the giant blue tail swung over his head once more. Yet before it could retreat back, three nail-bullets slammed into its scaly hide. Diego let out an anguished howl, swinging his tail frantically before leaping out at Johnny. The cripple didn't hesitate to raise his left hand again, aiming directly at the head before unloading every nail he had. With astounding agility, the raptor shifted its head out of the way from every shot—which zoomed passed him till they bore holes in the ceiling—before continuing on with its charge.

Letting out a sharp curse, Johnny tried to raise his other hand, but the sharp-tooth horror already closed the distance and tackled him out of his wheelchair. He let out a pained grunt as he was kicked around, his new wheelchair once again crushed underneath the raptor's huge claws.

"Johnny!" Midoriya exclaimed before instantly jumping to his feet. Yet before he could take a single step to help his friend, a chill ran up his spine before a wave of ice shot forth towards Diego's side. The raptor, however, continued to prove how fast and perceptive it was, jumping out of the way till it reached the far side of the room. Turning his head, the messy green haired boy watched as Todoroki let out a breath of hot steam before raising a hand up towards the raptors. It didn't take a genius to figure what the mixed haired boy was doing, but Midoriya suddenly realized that there was a huge flaw in Todoroki's plan. "Wait stop! Don't freeze them, Todoroki!"

"What?! Why!?" Kaminari demanded before dodging a sharp snap from Mineta's new sharp teeth. "He's the only who can take them all out at once!"

"They're cold blooded in this state! They'll die if their bodies get too cold!" That immediately caused his classmates to look at him before turning back to the dinosaurs.

"Then what the hell do we do—!" Kaminari started to yell out before suddenly letting out a sharp scream. Staring in horror, Midoriya watched as the electric boy fell onto his back, his white shirt tearing apart as small, thin claw marks materialized all over his chest. Yet there was no sign as to what was attacking the boy. Neither Ashido nor Mineta had Quirks remotely like what he was witnessing. Could this be Diego's Quirk?

" _No… he's still too distracted by Todoroki's ice. Whatever's attacking Kaminari is almost as if it psychic or a gho—!_ " As if he was once again struck by Diego's tail, Midoriya felt the air in his lungs cling to his throat as he realized exactly what was happening. Quickly turning around to the now ruined table, Midoriya grabbed the coffee maker before throwing it at Kaminari. Instead of hitting the blonde, however, it crashed into _something_ above the youth, flinging its hot contents in the air. A sharp, irritated growl filled the room as the coffee fell down, but not spilling a drop onto the boy. Kaminari fell still, looking up in absolute terror at the outline of a huge shape being formed and outlined by the coffee. It was an invisible tail. "Oh my god… it really is Hagakure!"

"What!?" Everyone shouted as the invisible dinosaur tried to shake off the scathing bitter drink, but the damage was already done. Furious, its coffee stained _head_ peered down, looking ready to tear off chunks of her classmate's face. Before she could do the dreadful deed, a harden fist rushed forth to swipe at her head. Jerking back, she swung her body around, her tail flying like the crack of a whip before it was caught in pair of sturdy harden arms.

"Sorry, Hagakure!" Kirishima grimaced as he rotated on his heel, twirling the invisible raptor around till she crashed into the wall, causing cracks to spread everywhere like spider webs. The creature moaned as it stood up, but the redhead wasn't allowing her a moment's rest. Rushing forth with his body completely hardened, he smashed into her, splinters of wood to exploding everywhere while the drywall crumbled onto the floor.

Yet as much as Midoriya was amazed by the sight of Kirishima literally wrestling a dinosaur nearly twice his size—as well being invisible for that matter!—his attention was diverted by the groaning bloodstained Kaminari. Without any hesitation, he quickly rushed over to the wounded youth, but that proved to be difficult as the room exploded with furious movement and the roar of battle.

Seeing that their hidden ace had been revealed, Ashido unleashed a torrent of scolding acid from her mouth, causing her classmates to scatter. Jumping out of the way of the deadly vomit, Tsuyu leaped across the torn up furniture till she was a mere five feet away from her target. A thick, blue tail appeared in her path, flying towards her head, but was halted by three tentacle-like arms that clamped around the scaly appendage. Shoji let out heave as he mimicked Kirishima and threw Diego across the room, yet he was yanked along with the mutated dinosaur due to the sudden appearance of the sticky purple balls that stuck to his hands. Seeing that he was flying into the jaws of the beast, the tall youth popped off the spare appendage, allowing him to roll to the side just as the raptor's razor teeth chomped at the air where he once stood. Seeing that her classmate was safe, Tsuyu jumped high above Ashido, her tongue rolling out her mouth before whipping towards the pink raptor's neck.

Just like before, however, the raptor quickly dodged the tongue, her sharp teeth gleamed in the flickering inn light as she whipped around to face the frog girl. She took a single step forward before letting out a surprised yelp as a couch collided into her blind spot, smashing her against the wall. Tsuyu blinked as she landed on the floor on all fours before turning to her side. Uraraka's face furrowed deep in concentration as she lifted up another large chair up with her Quirk before Ojiro smacked it hard with his tail. It didn't get halfway across the room before another slew of acid intercepted it, causing the once comfy chair to fall to the floor in semi-gooey mess. As the melting goo hit the floor, several strands of sticky tape flew after Ashido, but the dinosaur easily flowed her body around the adhesive material. Sero didn't deter, however, as a shaky smile cracked his lips. With a yank of his abnormal elbows, the tape flung back to its owner along with all the heavy pieces of furniture. Though the pink scaled beast's reflexes were good, she couldn't dodge multiple large objects at once. With a loud crash, an end table smashed apart along her in the side, causing her to howl out even as her tail intercepted a small T.V. aimed at her head.

Midoriya would've been helping his friends keep back the mutated students and jockey, but his total attention was focused on Kaminari. Quickly making his way over, keeping himself low as he practically scuttled across the floor, he knelt beside the electric blonde. The wounds he received seemed rather light, not too deep nor too wide, but there was no doubt that the boy was in some immense pain judging by the thick groans he breathed out. Before he could tear off a piece of shirt to stem the bleeding, Gyro was suddenly by Kaminari's unoccupied side. He didn't say or even look up at Midoriya before using his Steel Ball to twist the exposed fleshy wounds on Kaminari, pressing them together into thin lines. Darting a hand into a pack on his belt, the youth pulled out some kind of string—the Zombie Horse if Midoriya remember correctly. The electric boy blinked at the sight of the needle and thread, but he didn't have time to say a single word as the Italian stitched up chest in a single flourish.

"Ow, ow, owwww! What the hell are you trying to do, Gyro!?" Kaminari demanded as he tentatively touched the new threads in his chest. "Are you trying to make me look like the Frankenstein's monster?!"

"Quit you're complaining, Kaminari," said Gyro. His eyes glancing over the rest of his body, looking for any other threatening injury on the boy's body. "Be grateful that you're not going to die from blood loss or have any scars from my Zombie Horse!" His eyes shifted towards Kaminari's unscathed legs for a moment. "Can you walk?"

"I think so…" The boy tried to push himself up, but his arms immediately started to wobble.

"Help me get him up, Midoriya."

"R-Right!" The fanboy didn't need any further encouragement, hastily, yet gently, grabbing an arm before lifting Kaminari to his feet with Gyro's help. Carefully they turned towards the door to the residential area, only to pause at the sight of the transformed Mineta staring the three of them down. The tiny dinosaur let out a low hiss before jumping to the side, several pillars of ice erupting from where he once stood.

Midoriya blinked at the sight, his eyes trailing the cold substance to see Todoroki slamming another foot down. Another wave of frost following after the raptor before splitting in half to chase after Diego. "T-Todoroki!?" The messy green haired youth shouted incredulously at the icy boy's actions, even knowing how his Quirk could accidently kill the three dinosaurs if he wasn't careful. Yet he paused when he saw the determined look in blue and gray eyes.

Todoroki said nothing as he raised a hand, directing another row of ice after the two raptors before splitting it off again to chase after Ashido. The pink velociraptor unleashed slew after slew of acid at the ice, but it hardly slow down the never ending glacier that enclosed around her. The three dinosaurs were herded into the corner, each of them letting out low growls as the ice got closer to them. Yet as it was a mere ten feet away from them, walls created an arc around the corner. Trapping the once extinct reptiles in a thick wall of ice.

"That won't hold them for long…" Todoroki breathed out another hot stream of steam as he turned to face his the awed gazes of his classmates.

"Maybe…" Sero panted out as he wrapped layers of tape all over the icy barrier. "But with all of this standing between us and them, they'll have to work for a way out… Still, I think it wouldn't hurt to get the heck out of here while we can."

"U-Uh, right," said Uraraka, her lips tugging down into a frown. "I don't want to leave Ashido, Hagakure, and Diego behind—even Mineta doesn't deserve to be stuck like that—but we don't have a choice, huh…"

"Let's go regroup with the others and plan out our next move." Ojiro suggested as he brushed dust off his tail.

"Then find the guy who decided to recreate Jurassic Park and beat his ass!" Kirishima declared, wiping bits and pieces of drywall off his body.

"Before that," Johnny interrupted as he prompted himself up against a destroyed chair with its stuffing falling out. He face look liked it was carved out a stone as he grimaced at the broken remains of his wheelchair. "…I need one of you to… carry me…" The last two words were as if he biting raw iron as he turned his heated gaze towards his classmates. Everyone blinked at him for a moment before Shoji stepped forth to carefully lift up the young paraplegic, his spare appendages forming into a pouch that allowed the American to cling to his back.

Once Johnny was secure, Midoriya followed after his friends as they headed out into the hallway where the residents resided. As soon as he and Gyro dragged Kaminari out of the lounge, a thick wall ice covered the doorway and the walls surrounding it. "It's not much, but it'll delay them for a few extra minutes," said Todoroki.

"Long enough for us to formulate a plan," Gyro pointed out.

"We need to find out what we're up against first," ribbited Tsuyu.

"We're up against long dead reptilian birds who happen to be our classmates and a famous jockey," Johnny snarked with a deadpan expression. "What more did we need to know other than finding the bastard who did this?"

"But how did they turn into dinosaurs?" That made everyone pause as they turned to face the frog girl as she flicked out her tongue.

"What do you mean, Tsuyu?" Uraraka asked slowly, a bead of sweat ran down her cheeks as her eyes never left her friend's. "Isn't it the same guy who attacked us with that scary Stand earlier?"

"No, that doesn't make sense…" Midoriya said with an anxious frown, dread coiling tightly within the pits of his stomach as his mind started kick into gear. "His Stand was strong, but it seemed limited with its capabilities—sticking to electricity and self-transformation and invincibility. If it really could turn people into dinosaurs then we would've already seen its effects when we were attacked in the bus."

"Not to mention the level of damage done to his Stand must have him sent packing to dreamland," Sero observed.

"What if it was their Quirk then?" suggested Shoji. "They might have a hybrid of a mutation Quirk that infects people and then controls them once they transformed into dinosaurs."

"Even if that is the case, I doubt they trekked all their way through the valley and got here before us," Todoroki coldly pointed out. "They would be too badly hurt to walk, let alone have the strength to use their Quirk for anything."

"Unless they had help then they…" Midoriya muttered out only to pause as a memory from the woods sprang up in his mind. His eyes grew to the size of saucers as realization crushed down upon him like a mighty glacier. "No way… then that means… there really that Stylo really had a partner!"

"Are you talking about Diego?" asked Johnny, total vindication flickering across his face for a moment. "I knew—!"

"No! He's not the second villain we speculated earlier. At least, not voluntarily anyway."

"What do you mean, Deku?" Uraraka questioned in confusion. "I mean… Diego seemed like nice guy and he's also stuck in that awful form like Ashido, Hagakure, and Mineta!"

Midoriya rubbed his chin for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Let's assume that Diego isn't the second villain and merely another victim in this mess. If that is the case… then I think that whatever attacked him in the forest was not simply a bear, but the accomplice to Stylo. They attacked Diego and then waited for us to come and find him."

"But why would they do that?" Tsuyu's tongue flickered out for a moment as she scratched her chin. "Isn't it simpler to attack us instead?"

"Normally yes, but perhaps after seeing Stylo get defeated they probably thought it would be safer to try a subtler approach… They attacked Diego not to kill him, but rather infect him with their ability. And once we found Diego and brought him back to Nabou… that's when their ability took effect." Midoriya felt fat beads of sweat roll down his face, his shoulders drooping as he stared hard at the floor. Not since he first found out that he was Quirkless had he felt so uncomfortable before. The bitter truth that it was because of his insistence on bringing Diego to Nabou resulted in his class's current deadly predicament tightened his heart. Yet at time, he couldn't just leave him to alone—

"Wait a minute…" Midoriya paused before turning to face Gyro, a puzzled look on his face as he rubbed the square patches lining his jaw. "If Diego was infected with the dinosaur virus, then how did Ashido, Hagakure, and Mineta get infected? He's been confined to his room ever since we arrived at the inn, while the others either have been relaxing around in the hot springs or hanging outside."

Blinking at the Italian's words, Midoriya stared at him for a moment before he jolted upright, his body turning absolutely rigid. He wasn't the only one, as the rest of his friends quickly became still, their eyes large as saucers as they couldn't take their gazes off of Gyro.

"Don't tell me… that… that the other villain was already waiting here in Nabou!?" exclaimed Uraraka, a hand covering her mouth as she couldn't believe what she just said.

"Then they been waiting for the right moment for us to let down our guard…" Ojiro said softly.

"Speaking of which… have you guys noticed how quiet it is?" Everyone blinked as they turned towards Tsuyu. "With the noise we been making in the lounge… someone should have come to investigate by now." For a moment, her classmates merely stared at her before quickly turning to the empty hallway of the inn.

"We need to move," Todoroki said simply, a bit of frost already forming along his right arm. "We'll continue this discussion later. For now, let's get the others then think of a plan on how to deal with the villain."

"I'll go see if I can find Yaoyorozu or Ida and warned them of what's going on," Ojiro said before walking to the end of the hallway where the emergency stood. "I'll meet up with you guys back here after—." The short haired boy paused half way to the emergency door when it suddenly opened.

Standing at the doorway none other than Stylo; the rays of moonlight outlining his figure as the darkness behind him made his presence all the more menacing.

Midoriya couldn't believe his eyes as the malicious Stand limped through the door way, its form hunched over as it cloak was had several large tears and the glass for its goggles was missing. Though the red glow it had still shined ever ominously at the students as it limped closer to Ojiro.

"How the heck is that thing even able to move?!" demanded Kirishima, waving a finger at the villainous fiend before quickly hardening his body. "Whatever! I'll take this guy out! He should be still vulnerable since we're not on the road."

Yet before he could take a single step, three nail-bullets flew passed his head before striking into Stylo's gut. The Stand let out a hiss before crumpling to the floor just five feet away from Ojiro. Kirishima stared at the fallen form before turning around to give the American a sharp tooth smile. "Nice shooting, Johnny! Though you could've warned me when you were going to do that."

"And what, let Stylo know as well?" The paraplegic asked sarcastically as he shifted from his makeshift seat upon Shoji. "Yeah, that's a… smart… plan…"

Midoriya stared as Johnny's eyes suddenly widen, before feeling a chill run up his spine. Turning himself around, he watched as the black-clad Stand slowly pushed itself off the floor. Its limbs moved at disjointed angles and there was a sharp pop that could be hear as it straighten itself up off the floor. " _Stylooooooo_ ," it hissed out as it took a half step forward, though Midoriya briefly noted the sound it made came out hoarse and raspier than ever before.

"What the hell!?" Johnny exclaimed as he raised another hand over Shoji's shoulders.

"I thought he was vulnerable!" Kirishima exclaimed as he ran over to stand beside Ojiro, the two of them got into fighting stances. "What gives!?"

The fanboy's mind scrambled as previous theories and assumptions were thrown out the window as this shocking development. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but at the same time, the dark reality was in front of him and getting closer with every limping step. Midoriya blinked as a sudden memory resurfaced, dispelling the storm of confusion as his mind went into overdrive. " _Of course…! If the road was really giving its power, then it would've followed us into the tunnel earlier! Then that means… its power is fueled by…"_

His eyes grew till they felt like they were going to pop out of his head. "Light… Stylo's invincible in the light!"

"What?! Really!?" His classmates' gazes flickered to him before turning back to the encroaching fiend.

"It's the only explanation why it couldn't follow us into the tunnel and the reason it was weak in the forest; the shade from the trees were blocking out the light from the sun!"

"So all we have to do… is force it outside?" Shoji eyed the Stand warily, carefully judging the distance between him and the fiend.

"Or we could destroy the lights…" suggested Gyro, his remaining Steel Ball already spinning in his right palm while he left continue to help Midoriya carry the electric user.

"I don't think that's necessary," Todoroki said simply, stepping in to forefront of his classmates with a bit of ice forming around every step he took. "Look at the way it's moving. It's still recovering from Midoriya's attack. If I had to guess… it probably can't move that well." He then raised a hand, frost curly around his fingertips.

Yet before he could unleash his Quirk and capture the murderous Stand, he paused when it suddenly stopped in its tracks. A wheezy, raspy sound like old rusted metal grinding against each other filled the air the hallway.

It took Midoriya a moment to realize that Stylo was laughing.

Hearing that awful cackle sent shivers down the fanboy's spine, yet he paused when he notice Stylo raise a hand up slowly, pointing directly at him. Remembering what happened last time, he prepared to move his wounded charge at any moment. Seconds passed by, but nothing happened. Blinking at the lack electricity glowing form its talon-like finger tips, Midoriya wondered why it wasn't attacking. Suddenly the feeling of warmth brushed up against his neck, sending a spike of ice straight down his spine. With his instincts kicking in, he shoved Kaminari into Gyro's side before slamming himself to the floor. A sharp snap filled the air as he rolled to side before quickly jumping to his feet.

Staring back at him was another Velociraptor.

Midoriya jolted at the sight, but that was the wrong move. The vicious dinosaur twitched at the sudden movement before lunging forth, its mouth agape as its sharp teeth were aimed at the boy's chest. It was only three feet away from the youth before a Steel Ball slammed into its neck. Scales and hide twisted intensely before the creature was sent spinning into the wall with a loud crack.

"Where the hell that one come from!?" demanded Gyro, catching his returning Steel Ball before peering back from whence they came from. "The ice wall is still up! So why is it here!?"

Midoriya too wondered the same thing until he noticed one of the doors in the hallway cracked open. He stared at it blankly for a millisecond before his face drained completely of blood. " _Don't tell me… that the other guests in the inn are also—!"_

A several loud bangs went off throughout the hall as splinters of woods chipped off each door. Ferocious growls and hisses echoed within each room as more chunks were sent spiraling to the floor. Feeling dread creep up his spine, Midoriya only had a moment to turn around before one door burst apart.

Striding out into the hallway next to Stylo was a bright yellow and orange scaled raptor. Golden spikes stuck out at odd ends along its head and neck while black stripes curled around its face and jaws. Around its forearms were large protrusions that swelled with each step it took. Its blood red gaze settled on the fanboy before explosions popped to life within its mouth and claws.

"Kacchan!?" Midoriya felt his mouth go completely try at the sight of his childhood _friend_. There was no doubt that Bakugo was an intimidating youth with a vicious streak ten miles long, but seeing him in such a state was truly terrifying beyond belief. At the same time, however, Midoriya felt butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach. While he was busy with the others dinosaurs, Bakugo was turned into beast, a puppet without any will to his own. Guilt and helplessness crashed together in a nauseating mix as he felt ashamed that he couldn't help his classmates from such a horrific fate, despite knowing deep down that it wasn't his fault.

"Midoriya, look out!" The messy haired youth blinked as an explosive bang roared from the end of the hallway. He stumbled back a step as the explosive mutated raptor screeched as it flew right towards him. A wall of ice sprang forth from the ground, causing the tenacious beast to crash into it with a loud thud.

An intensity engulfed Todoroki's features as he glared at his handiwork. "We have to move now!" he said coldly as the banging in the hallway grew louder. The remaining doors would not hold their tenants in much longer.

"Where to?!" Uraraka exclaimed, her eyes glued to the icy wall the blocked their path in front of them before turning to face the one they had left behind. "There's no other exit to take!"

Todoroki opened his mouth to speak, but an explosion cut off whatever had to say. Chunks and shards of ice flew everywhere as a great hole formed in the middle of his handy work. Peering through the gaping opening, Stylo stuck his hand out before shooting a volley of lightning throughout the hallway.

The students jumped out of the way from the energized attacks as the best they could, with Kirishima rolling to the side where the still stunned raptor laid before delivering a harden fist to its head as started to twitch upwards. Midoriya danced around the electricity before abruptly halting at several loud cracks that echoed throughout the corridor. Turning his head, his mouth dropped open at the sight of the torn apart door hinges to the rooms.

With that horrifying revelation, the doors flew out as its mutated occupants were unleashed unto the students. A rainbow of colors flooded the hallway as dinosaurs of various sizes and shapes descended upon their prey like a swarm of locust. A maelstrom of flesh and bone pressing tightly against the walls as the students didn't hold back to defend themselves from their horrific foes. Kirishima, Shoji, and Ojiro acted as the vanguard, using their Quirks to take the brunt of the vicious beasts. Their harden fists and appendages beat down the first few dinosaurs that reach them. But the mutated guests proved to be just a versatile as their transformed friends, swiftly dodging around the boys' attacks and even digging their claws into the walls to run along them. That's when everything became pure chaos.

Midoriya scrambled out of the way from a razor sharp claw before ducking under a tail that swept over his head. Quickly sidestepping the falling body of another raptor, he carefully made his way towards Uraraka, who was getting pushed back by a persistent green scaled reptile. Yet as he took a step forward, a luminous beam sliced through the hallway, burning the scales off many of the raptors and forcing the defending students to jump to the side. As the beam pierced through the icy wall like a hot knife through butter, Midoriya whipped his eyes around and spotted a particularly white raptor, whose scales sparkled and twinkled off the lamppost lights lining the hallway.

"Aoyama!?" Midoriya gaped as the sparkling dinosaur let out a low hiss, his mouth glowing brightly before aiming directly at the curly haired youth. He didn't have time to blink before lunging to the floor just as the powerful laser escaped the mutated student's maw. Yet a thick layer of tape roped its way around the creature's mouth, clamping it shut with a loud click. A muffled, frustrated growl escaped Aoyama's lips, his claws feebly tried to unhook the sticky adhesive, only to let out a grunt as a Steel Ball smashed into its throat.

"Get off the floor already, Midoriya!" Gyro grimaced as he caught his Steel Ball, his gaze fixed on the painful wheezes coming from Aoyama's fallen form. "His windpipe would've been crushed into powder if he was still human. Thankfully his dino-form should dull the brunt of the attack… I think…"

"You think?!" exclaimed Sero as he ducked under legs of another raptor before wrapping its legs together with his tape. The scaly monster quickly fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"Cut me some slack! We're in the mosh pit from hell at the moment and I can't exactly hold back with my Steel Balls!" To empathize his point, he threw his Steel Ball at a raptor that was charging at Tsuyu, hitting it with a loud smack, twisting the beast till crashed into another raptor.

Midoriya stared incredulously at his friend's lack of reassurance before something flickered towards the Italian's head. "Duck, Gyro!"

The long haired blonde rolled to the floor without a second thought just as a shadowy fist punctured a sizable hole in the wall. Blinking at the sight, Midoriya looked up to see a completely black scaled dinosaur clinging to the ceiling with its claws. Dark feathers stuck out at odd ends along the eyes and forehead, as well along his elbows and forearms. A yellowish sharp beak stood at the end of his upper jaw, but the bottom half was a hideous blend of scales and flesh. Yet the thing that captured Midoriya's attention, as well a couple of his classmates, was the shadowy creature that stuck out of the reptile's stomach.

"G-Get… Get away!" Dark Shadow chewed out every word with an effort as his arms trembled out of the walls. "I can't control my body…! Nothing I say or do is calming him down! So run while you can, you bastards!"

Not needing further encouragement, Midoriya pressed himself forward before yanking Gyro off the ground, just as a thick shadow arm crushed apart the wooden floorboards. Letting out a dreadful screech, Tokoyami flung himself off the ceiling, his Shadowbeast reluctantly following his commands as it surged to engulf the students. Something flickered passed the fanboy's head before Dark Shadow let out a cry, two fresh holes now lining its right arm. Yet before it recover, let alone touch the floor, a huge pillar of ice slammed into Tokoyami, sending the mutated boy flying.

For a moment, Midoriya stared at the glacier before swiftly turning his head to the side. Todoroki let out a heavy pant, his clothing were in shreds, yet miraculously there was no sign of any blood or scratch marks on him. "Everyone cling to the walls right now!" His ice blue and grey eyes went cold as the room temperature suddenly dropped. Sensing what was coming, Midoriya didn't hesitate to press himself to one of the claw marked walls. The others quickly following suit with Kirishima helping Kaminari up just as the white and red haired youth slammed his foot to the ground.

The frigid air cracked sharply as dozens upon dozens of icy pillars sprang up from the floor. Rushing forth like a mighty wave of a tsunami, they crashed upon prehistoric reptiles, sending them flying back all the way down the hall. Some tried to escape the frigid tide, scaling up the walls the best they could or in Tokoyami's case, use Dark Shadow to cling to the ceiling. But several smaller columns rose up to swat them down with deadeye precision as if they were oversized flies. With one last mighty crash, the mighty avalanche of ice stopped, allowing the battered raptors to collapse unto the floor. Before they could get up, a thick layer of ice formed a wall in between them and their young prey.

Todoroki panted heavily as he gazed upon his work, his entire right side trembled with a sheet of ice until steam started to rise from his body, melting the frigid substance in a matter of seconds. He turned around to the other ice wall at the back end of the hallway, ready to plug up the hole Bakugo and Stylo had made before they could—

A vicious, high pitched scream pierced through the hallway, causing everyone to cover slam their hands over their ears before they went deaf. As the noise died down, Midoriya felt a ringing last in his ears before he ignored in favor of turning his head where the screeching sound came from… at the end of the hallway where Todoroki corralled the mutated guests. For a moment, noting happened. Then dozens of growls and hissing echoed the earlier shriek before loud thuds echoed off the ice wall. Splinters of ice quickly fell to the floor as the raptors went into a frenzy, throwing their bodies at the icy barrier while Aoyama and Tokoyami used their Quirks to tear apart chunks at a time. After a particularly large piece of ice fell to the floor, Midoriya saw something through one of the holes and passed the blood crazed dinosaurs.

Standing the back was a large raptor, but unlike the rest of the mutated victims, this one's forehead had rocky, unevenly shaped protrusions. Even its scales looked bloody as its jaw was far more rectangular than the rest. Its beady eyes flickered wildly as the other dinosaurs continued to thrash wildly before sucking in a deep breath to emit another loud screech. It didn't take Midoriya a moment to realize that this reptile was none other than the usually quiet and shy Koda.

"No time to daydream, Midoriya!" The fanboy blinked before a firm hand grasped his arm and yanked him backwards just as an explosion sent more ice flying everywhere. Gyro didn't bother to look back at the crumbling frigid walls as he dragged the messy haired boy across the hallway before throwing him inside an empty room. The other young survivors sped in after the two, with Kirishima and Sero carrying Kaminari by his shoulders, before slamming the door, the on shut with a loud crash. A thick layer of ice covered every inch of the wooden barrier between them and the most dangerous reptiles in the world, as well the walls surrounding its frame for good measure.

"That's not going to hold them!" admonished Johnny, a sheen of sweat rolled down his face as checked his fingernails. Three were missing on his right hand, while his left was only missing two. Yet Midoriya noticed that his fingers trembled ever so slightly as glared down at them.

"It'll hold them long enough," said Gyro, quickly rushing over to a nearby window before opening it. He quickly stuck his head out, peering across the dark scenery with only the light from the moon and the inn illuminating the area around them, before ducking back inside. "Coast is clear. Let's go!"

"Ok!" Kirishima exclaimed as he hefted Kaminari up onto his back. "Don't you worry, Kaminari! We'll get you some treatment as soon as we're—!"

A sharp cry erupted from his lips, cutting off whatever he had to say as Kaminari sunk his teeth into his shoulder. As the others turned sharply to the two, the redhead let go of his friend only for the blonde tighten his grip as he continued to gnaw at his classmate's flesh. Even when it hardened, he still refused to stop viciously chopping down. With a roar, Kirishima whirled a rock hard elbow till it connected with Kaminari's head. The electric youth collapse into the corner of the rom as the redhead whirled around to stare at him, a hand clamping down on his shoulder to stem the crimson rivers of blood. "Dude, what the hell!?"

"Have you lost your mind, Kaminari!?" Shoji gaped at the sight of Kirishima's neck. There were no signs of bitten off flesh, at least huge chunks of it anyway, but there were plenty of bite marks and scrapes lining up his neck.

"Hold on, I'll bandage you up," said Sero, quickly running over with tape spewing out his elbows.

"Has the blood loss finally caused him to crack?!" Johnny questioned as he eyed Kaminari warily.

"No, that can't be it!" argued Gyro. "He hasn't loss that much blood and the Zombie Horse should have stopped the bleeding. Even he if he did lose that much blood, he would've fell unconscious or start spacing out rather than reenact Silence of the Lambs!"

Midoriya had to agree, Kaminari's behavior was beyond abnormal. It was like he fell in the same blood frenzy that befallen upon the mutated guests and students. Yet before he could continue that line of thought, Kaminari started to slowly push himself off the ground. Everyone snapped at his general direction as he slid up the corners like a snake until he paused, his face slowly raising up until everyone got a good look at his face.

And what they saw made everyone take a step back.

Long, jagged cracks formed along the blonde's face as skin peeled and fell off without any resistance. Underneath the flanking skin, however, was bright yellow and midnight black scales that lined his jaw, with the lower half having dislocated and starting to elongate. His canine teeth had grown longer till they were fangs, with the rest of his teeth gleamed with sharp points, ready to tear into flesh. His nose had started to flatten out, with two small holes under a small mound of smooth skin. His arms had the same cracks and scales as his face while parts of his fingers had fused together, now only three digits per hand with his nails turning into talons. A thick tail ripped out of the back of his pants, springing loose before hitting the floor with a heavy thud. The rest of his pants fused with his legs, turning into dark scales while equally dark talons erupted from his shoes. His shirt and black jacket also started to fuse with his body, yet the wounds he had suffered not too long ago were nowhere to be found. The thing that caught everyone's attention, however, was his eyes. Midnight black sclera surround golden slits that twitched with primal hunger at every movement his classmates made.

Feeling every inch of his skin crawl, Midoriya could only gape in absolute horror as his classmate mutated into a hybrid-dinosaur right before his very eyes. A sudden flicker from the floor snapped his numb mind back to reality just in time to see the thick tail whipping right for his eyes. His instincts kicked in hard as his feet scrambled back a step, only for him ram into Uraraka, causing the both of them to crash onto the floor. Kaminari's silted gazed gleamed before pouncing at his fallen prey. A Steel Ball intercepted him midair, its powerful rotation twisted him backwards until he crashed back into the corner. He didn't get chance to twitch before Kirishima was on him, grabbling him with his hardened body as he pinned him to the wall.

"What the—Uff!—heck happen to him!?" The redhead grunted out with an effort. "We haven't ran into the bastard who caused all of this yet, so why!?"

"Did he get infected after he got out of the hot spring?!" demanded Todoroki as he readied to entrap his unfortunate classmate.

"There's no way!" Johnny answered disbelievingly. "He was with us the entire time!"

"No… he did get infected with us," muttered Midoriya, cold sweat dripped down his face as he slowly stood up before giving Uraraka a hand. "When Hagakure attacked him, her claws and bites must have infected him. That's how the villain's power works! It's like a zombie virus; spreading from one host to another!"

"You got to be kidding!" Gyro hissed through gritted teeth as he caught his Steel Ball, his eyes never leaving Kaminari's hideous body. "We need to find that bastard before—!"

A thunderous crash caused everyone to jolt, swinging their heads towards the door as heavy thuds echoed throughout the room. The thick wall of ice trembled violently as the heavy thumping continued before a laser sliced diagonally through the door. Ojiro and Sero jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the searing beam's path as it carved its way around the doorframe. Several bangs went off as soon as the sparkling laser disappeared, the icy wall shuddered with chunks of ice shattering apart as they fell to the floor.

"We have to leave!" Tsuyu ribbited as she helped Sero off the floor.

"What about Kaminari?!" demanded Uraraka, waving her arms uncertainly as she looked to be on the edge of panic.

"Don't worry about him." Everyone blinked before whipping their heads over to Kirishima, still struggling to keep his friend from thrashing about. "I'll hold him here while you guys get way."

"What!?" Midoriya couldn't believe what he was hearing as he gaped at his classmate. "That's crazy! We can't just leave the two of you behind—!"

"There's no time for this! The door won't hold for much longer and there's no way we can handle all of them! Besides…" He turned his head around, a cracked smile on his lips as his crimson gaze captured Midoriya's green. "I'm already infected. If I start turning before you guys get out of town… then I'll just be dead weight. So at least let me do something useful for you guys! I'll hold them as long as I can!"

"Kirishima…" Midoriya felt his heart clench at the redhead's words. Though as much he wanted to deny him, to think of some way to help his friend, he knew deep down that he was right. That didn't stop the fanboy from thinking of ways to save Kirishima—to save everyone.

"We'll come back for you once we kick that villain's ass," promised Gyro, clamping hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Midoriya? The fastest way to fix this situation is defeat the villain, right?"

Midoriya blinked at the Italian's question before his eyes quickly grew till they were saucers. "Yes, of course! When the villain, the Amazing Hypno, debuted, all his victims turned back to normal after he was defeated. If we beat whoever is controlling everyone, then they should turn back to normal. In theory anyway."

"Good enough!" Gyro started to yank the fanboy to the window, Ojiro and Todoroki hopping through the hole to act as the vanguard.

"Give that bastard hell, guys!" yelled Kirishima, slamming the full weight of his body unto Kaminari as the icy barrier continued to give way.

Midoriya gave the redhead one last mournful look before quickly jumping out of the window, joining the rest of the survivor under the night's sky. The cool air brush against his flesh, freezing his sweat and sending a shiver down his spine. It didn't help that Todoroki quickly formed another wall of ice around the window, slowing down the dinosaurs if only for a few more minutes. Ignoring the chill, he quickly chased after his classmates as they ran along the edge of town. "Where are we going?!"

"To the entrance of town!" Gyro yelled, a Steel Ball ready in his hand as he kept his eyes forward for any sign of dinosaurs.

"Why there?! Why not look for the villain right now?!" Sero questioned as he huffed behind the Italian.

"Because first we need to regroup with everyone! Hopefully they haven't got ambushed like the rest of our class, but more importantly, our horses are near the entrance!"

"Why are they important?" Shoji asked curiously.

"Because it's faster to move around with them," Johnny pointed out blandly.

"I see… with how the villain's power works, they don't need to be close range to fight," Midoriya muttered thoughtfully, trying to keep his mind focused on the task at hand rather than the horror he just witnessed. "So logically they'll be somewhere far away and in a safe location to coordinate their attacks."

" _Esatto!_ " grinned Gyro, his grills gleaming off the nearby lamps as they ran onward. "With Valkyrie and Slow Dancer, we'll easily ferret out the bastard before knocking his lights out."

Midoriya had to admit, the plan, while simple, was rather good. It would allow them to quickly find the rest of their classmates. If they hadn't already turned into dinosaurs. Yet it was also risky as well. With how quick the velociraptors moved, he doubted that the foreigners' horses could out pace them in a contest of speed. And considering the situation they were in, the likely outcome of that happening was dangerously high.

A sudden snap caused his body to stiffen before quickly dive bombing to the grassy floor just as the ground rumbled behind him. Flipping himself over, green eyes locked onto a huge raptor whose claws tug into the earth, sending specks of brown and green floating in the air. Its arms were massive, muscle bulging with every flex of its bright yellow scales. Black spikes protruded out the back of its head as its brown orbed slits peered menacingly at the survivors. A tattered yellow hood fell down its neck, allowing everyone to realize just who this unfortunate victim was.

"Sato!?" exclaimed Uraraka as the fearsome raptor roared before pouncing at the downed green haired boy.

Midoriya let his instincts take full control, rolling to the side before jumping to his feet. Narrowly ducking under a muscular tail that whipped for his, he jumped back just as a wave of ice encircled Sato, entrapping the mutated boy in thick and high wall of cold.

"No time to deal with him," Todoroki coldly said, already starting to leave the rest of his classmates behind. "We need to get to the horses now. If Sato is already out here, then rest won't be far behind."

As to emphasize his point, the wall of ice trembled as the powerful beast pounded at its icy prison. Neither Midoriya nor the rest of his classmates didn't need further prompting before quickly running after the red and white haired youth.

As much as they wanted to continue along the outskirts of the town, steep drops from the terrace they were on halted their progress. It would take too long to climb down and creating an icy slope would only leave a trail for their scaly pursuers to follow. They were left with little choice but to head into the heart of Nabou. Bursting out of an alleyway, they entered Main Street and for Midoriya, the air was thick with an ominous ambience. No light shined with the nearby houses or shacks that lined the paved path and besides the hasty tapping from their feet and the heavy pants of their breath, nothing made a sound. Another stiff breeze ghosted over his glistening sweat covered skin, but he barely paid it any attention as he peered over everything single inch of the street. From every crack to seem, nothing escaped his eyes. So focused on keeping an eye on everything at once, he nearly ran into Johnny's back as Shoji suddenly stopped in front of him.

"W-What's wrong, Shoji?" he asked tentatively as the rest of the survivors turned towards the multi-armed youth.

"I hear something…" One of Shoji's arms morphed into an ear, rising high into the air before turning left and right as if to mimic a radar dish. "I thought I heard something creak up ahead… It's gone now—Wait… There it is again…" His brow furrowed, jolting his head upward. "There! I can hear something above on the rooftops!"

Feeling himself tense up, Midoriya swung his head up, catching something moving within the darkness. A low hiss whispered upon the wind before a sharp scraping screeched upon the tiled roof of a nearby house. This quickly turned into a chilling cacophony as the screeching hiss echoed all around them, shadows flickered just out of sight, but just enough to let the students know that there was something there. And it was _growing_ in numbers

Two thick rows of ice suddenly rose from either side of the street, before forming a circular roof over the heads of the survivors, dimming the already fading light of the nearby street lamps. "Move!" Taking off with a leap, Todoroki didn't look back as he sprinted down the street. His classmates weren't far behind, nearly ramming into his heels as a sharp cry echoed throughout the night. Thunderous thumps and bangs echoed throughout the tunnel, along with bone shivering screeching from flesh rendering claws that dug into the ice. Yet the survivors didn't stop for second. If anything their steps grew longer, blood and adrenaline pumping hard into their already worn muscles as the chorus of blood hungry cries continued to haunt them every step of the way

Suddenly a boom raged throughout the tunnel just at the last stretch. A sizable section of the wall in front of them exploded, sending chunks flying everywhere while the roof fell with a thud. Midoriya ducked under a sharp shard that flew uncomfortable close to his neck, before shifting his gaze to the opening within the tunnel.

Striding in with a low growl was another raptor, though it was just a tad smaller than most they had seen—other than Mineta of course. Its scales were a mix of red, black, and yellow with a diamond pattern running diagonally along her chest and legs. Midnight black feathers sprouted along the middle of its head. Other than that, it looked completely normal… until a black clad cannon morphed out of its body, pointing directly at the students.

Without thought, Midoriya slammed himself to the floor alongside his classmates just as an ear splitting bang went off followed by a high pitched whistle. A thunderous roar boomed behind the survivors, gushes of hot and cold air whirling passed them as the tunnel shuddered violently. Trembling slightly, Midoriya pushed himself up off the cold pavement before twirling around. His mouth went completely dry at the sight of the crumbling tunnel behind them, chunks of ice collapsing one after another like giant sized dominos.

Yet before it could reach them, another thick wall formed in the middle of the path, reinforcing the already trembling roof above their heads and stopping the devastation that was wrought by the blast. Shivering ever so slightly, Todoroki turned back to the black and red raptor only to blink as the creature's talons was now a few feet away from ripping out his throat. It jumped back, however, as a thick tail swiped at its head while two nail-bullets narrowly missed its neck.

"Ok… tell me that isn't Yaoyorozu…" Gyro muttered, jumping to his feet with his remaining Steel Ball already spinning with in his hand.

"It is…" Todoroki breathed, wisps of steam wavering over his right side, his icy grey and blue orbs warily eyeing his transformed classmate's every movement. "She's the only one we know who has the kind of Quirk."

That knowledge felt like a knife twisting into Midoriya's guts. Though he had suspicions of her fate, he had hoped that his class's vice president had noticed what was going on and had escaped. Fate, however, proved to be a cruel mistress. None had escaped the villain's insidious—

" _Wait a second… Yaoyorozu left with Jiro and Ida is still unaccounted for… so where are they?"_ As if summoned by his thoughts, a screeching wail raged above them, causing the youth to slam his hands over his sensitive ears least he went deaf. Whipping his gaze upwards, he only had a moment to notice the growing cracks on the ceiling before flinging himself to the wall. With a moaning crack, the roof gave way. A hail of ice rained down on the survivors, forcing them to dance around chunks of ice as big as their heads. However, some didn't come out unscathed. Sero and Ojiro let out loud grunts as two particular slabs of ice slammed into sides with a resounding smack, pinning them to the floor as the hail continued. Both boys gasped painfully as the air exploded out of their lungs, struggling to find a fresh breath of air as they pushed at the ice that entrapped them.

They let out choking wheezes as something suddenly slammed atop the slabs that had them pinned, crushing them as the extra weight squeezed their lungs in a vice grip. Standing over the two boys was another velociraptor. Its scales were completely dark purple, with the exception of two red tear drops underneath its eyes. Two long earphone jacks dangled from around the sides its neck, right below where its _ears_ should be. It didn't take Midoriya a second glance that this was Jiro. That meant the only left unaccounted for was Ida.

Midoriya eyed Jiro warily, his emerald gaze flickering to Sero and Ojiro as they barely managed to find the strength to breathe freely again. Yet as his mind started to spring up dozens of ideas and plans to deal with both Jiro and Yaoyorozu, a chorus of hisses moaned throughout the destroyed tunnel from whence they came. Like a great scaly flash flood, the mutated villagers emerged from the dark, descending on both Sero and Ojiro in a heartbeat. Their screams and calls for help echoed through Midoriya's mind, even as they were dragged away into the night.

"Ojiro! Sero!" What he saw was truly horrific, as if straight from a nightmare that made it into reality. Dozens of gleaming slits turned to face him, snapping him back to reality as he realized that he was next.

"Move, Midoriya!" Todoroki slammed his foot down as he sent a tidal wave of frost at mutated horde. Some of the reptiles managed to scramble out of the way, but most were sent flying by the sheer overwhelming power of the boy's Quirk.

Even as Todoroki tried to keep the dinosaurs back, with his wall already cracking due to the vibrations emitted from Jiro's Quirk, Yaoyorozu lunged at his back. She veered to the side as a nail-bullet shot passed her head, only for a Steel Ball to curve right under her chin. A sheet of metal emerged from her scales, deflecting the green sphere, but she didn't notice a long, slimy tongue wrapping around her neck. With a heave, Tsuyu threw her mutated friend against what little remained of the icy barriers around them. The raptor crumbled onto the floor with a thud, letting out a low moan as it tried to get back up, only for a clump of ice to smash against her head. Uraraka panted heavily as she held up another large cold clump, weightless within her palms, eyeing her friend warily before realizing that she was knocked out cold.

"I can't hold them back much longer!" exclaimed Todoroki, his thick, icy barrier had grown to the size of five-stories high and spanning several buildings worth, but still it cracked under the onslaught from Jiro's Earphone Jacks and the blood hungry horde behind her.

No time to think, the survivors once again fled for their lives, even as their hearts continue to grow heavier with each mutated classmate they come across and forced to leave behind. Ignoring the increasing heat in his lungs, Midoriya followed closely after the rest of the survivors, his eyes flickering to the nearby shadows every so often. Whirling around another corner, the students came to their destination. Loud, frightful neighs shrieked into the night as the trailer that contained the horses trembled and shook as the animals tried to passionately escape.

"Easy, girls! Easy!" soothed Gyro as he tried to unhook the latch to the trailer's doors. "We're here for you both now, so there is no need to break each other's necks." The horse stopped moaning as the Italian grasped the latch, which amazed Midoriya on how quickly the jockey's presence managed to calm them down. Yet, as he peered through a small grate in the side of the trailer, he noted that they still trembled noticeably.

They stepped out of their confinement tentatively, their eyes flickering from their owners, to the rest of the students, and then dark shadows around them. With how skittish they were, Midoriya wondered if they would've allowed the students to ride them at all, but he blinked when Johnny's horse—Slow Dancer if he remembered its name correctly—eagerly bending down for her owner. With a little help from Shoji, the American was hoisted up onto his saddle.

Midoriya then blinked as a hand suddenly thrusted his way. Tilting his head upwards, green eyes met blue as Johnny gazed expectantly at him. "Hurry up, we don't have all night."

Not having to be told twice, Midoriya quickly clasped the offered appendage before being lifted off the ground. Crawling up the stirrup, he settled himself behind his friend, carefully securing himself least he fall off. It felt strange to sit on the back of a horse for the first time, but not uncomfortable. If it had been any other time, a shudder of excitement would have rolled down his spine. Unfortunately, the hellish night dragged on, and he needed to have absolute focus for any other attack that might occur.

The others quickly followed the fanboy's lead, climbing upon the horses with Shoji and the jockeys' help before settling themselves into their seats. Both Uraraka and Todoroki had taken a seat upon Valkyrie, sandwiching Gyro in the process, while Tsuyu settled with saddling herself behind Midoriya. The messy youth felt his cheeks flush scarlet at the near physical contact of the opposite sex. He jolted out of his anxiousness, however, when he noticed it was finally Shoji's turn to climb up.

As he prepared to make room for the multi-armed youth, a huge shadow leaped out from a nearby bush. Shoji didn't have a moment to twitch before a little, pudgy raptor was clawing at him, tearing apart his costume while trying to bite off his face. The horses screamed as they pranced about, nearly knocking off their riders as they tried to get as far away from the huge reptile.

"Shoji!" Everyone's face went pale at the vicious sight before them, some of which already moving to jump off their saddles.

"No!" They all paused mid-motion, their eyes glued to Shoji's struggling form. Quickly morphing more arms out of his shoulder, he smashed the raptor's head before heaving it off his body. Panting heavily, he jumped to his feet just as the mutated beast got back up. "…Go…"

"W-What?!" exclaimed Midoriya. "We can't just le—!"

"There's no time! The rest of the raptors are getting closer." Indeed, a chorus of hissing grew ever closer to their position. "Don't bother wasting a second on me. I'll keep them busy while you guys get away… Just go! Find the villain and end this madness!"

The dark pit in Midoriya's stomach dug ever deeper as Shoji prepared to make his stand. Yet he didn't get a chance to say a single word as Slow Dancer leapt forward into the woods with Valkyrie following close behind. Darkness surrounded them, trees and branches covering all forms of light, with only a few rays of the moon slivering through at odd ends. Despite low visibility, both Johnny and Gyro rode their horses masterfully. Carefully avoiding low branched paths and huge boulders that blocked their paths, they carried their passengers deeper into forest.

This confused Midoriya as he would've thought they would start investigating the outskirts of town for the villain. "Where are we going?" he shouted so both jockeys could hear every word.

"Some place where we can actually regroup!" Gyro answered with a grimace.

"But I thought we were going to track down the villain!" protested Uraraka as she clung to Valkyrie's neck.

"We are, but not with that posse breathing down our necks! They'll be hounding us every step of the way by the time we reach the bastard controlling them. At this rate, they'll catch us sooner or later before we can even start looking!"

"Not to mention we'll be too exhausted to face the villain even if we did find them before they caught up with us," Todoroki added.

"Okay, but where do we go?" Tsuyu bluntly asked. "The road isn't good since that will be the first place they'll look. Plus there isn't anything big enough around here that can hide all of us and the horses."

"It isn't about finding a place to hide, but getting them off our trail," explained Gyro, green covered lips curly into a golden smile. "Besides, I know of a spot that we can stay after we lose them."

"You do?" Midoriya quirked an eyebrow at the Italian.

"Of course! Actually you know about it too, Midoriya. It's the—."

Whatever Gyro was about to say was swallowed up by a metallic roar that raged behind them. Whipping his head around to peer over Tsuyu's shoulder, Midoriya blinked as a menacing, yet familiar, black car burst out of the woods, chasing after the young students with Stylo at its wheel. Its blinding headlights forced Midoriya forced to hold a hand in front of his eyes, yet he paused when he noticed something riding atop of the car. Striding to the front of the car, were the reptile forms of Yaoyorozu, Aoyama, and Ashido. That wasn't all, however, as more dinosaurs appeared behind the Stand, as if popping right out of the black abyss that shrouded the forest.

Midoriya had only a moment to gape at the terrifying sight, before noticing the mini cannon forming out Yaoyorozu's stomach. "Bank left!" he shouted before lurching as Slow Dancer immediately dived left as per her rider's instructions. An explosive roar screeched behind before a high pitched whistled passed them. A small cluster of trees exploded in front of them, sending splinters of charred wood flying everywhere. Midoriya grunted as a burning sliver slashed across right shoulder, yet the adrenaline still pumping his veins made the pain hardly noticeable. Which was good since he need all his focus directed on thinking up a plan to get his friends out of this intense situation.

Sparkling beams and globs of acid followed after the initial bombardment, burning a column through the forest as the horses screamed in fright from such devastating might. With jubilant hisses, the raptors sped after their prey, gaining upon them, inch by inch.

Midoriya ducked under a beam before turning to his head to where Valkyrie rode beside Slow Dancers. Its owner's expression was one of absolute concentration while Uraraka pressed a cheek to the horse's neck, desperately holding onto whatever grip she could find. Midoriya paused, however, when his gaze landed upon Todoroki. Unlike the others, his face was completely calm, cold even, as his stared back at the rampaging horde trailing behind. Hooking a hand around the blonde's waist, he leaned out of his seat till it looked like he was about to fall off. Yet he his grip remained firm as he fingers now ghost just inches off the ground.

Without pause or fanfare, a literal _glacier_ formed right under the boy's fingers. Growing the size of a skyscraper, it spanned across the entire forest at a ludicrous pace, halting the scaly march dead in its tracks.

Midoriya, as well the rest of his companions, couldn't help gaping at the spectacular sight. "I didn't know Todoroki could do that!" he exclaimed, never realizing he spoke aloud.

"That's incredible!" Uraraka agreed without any hesitation, her brow trying to reach her scalp as she couldn't take her gaze away from the glacier.

"Holy crap!" Gyro's tone echoed the fanboy's own disbelief as he peered over his shoulder to stare the icy blue giant of a glacier. "You could do that all this time!?"

"Why didn't you use that back in town," Johnny demanded, his gaze leaving Todoroki's work before turning to glare at the boy himself.

"If I used it earlier, everyone who was turned into a dinosaur would've been entrapped by it and died of the cold." The white and red haired youth answered blandly as he shivered intensely before settling back into his seat. "Not to mention it would've tore the town apart, making it difficult for us to get the horses."

"Well, I'm glad you finally used it now," Gyro grinned at him. "Any later we would've been—!"

Suddenly a blur passed in between the two horses. Their frightened screams were only echoed by agonized howls coming from Johnny and Gyro. Jolting in surprise, Midoriya peered over the side of Slow Dancer before noticing a bloody gash on the paraplegic's right side while another one on the Italian's left leg. Feeling a chill run down his spin, he whipped his head left and right before hearing a loud snap from behind.

Turning his gaze around along with Tsuyu, his gaze landed on a tall, white scaled raptor with black stripes. Though it had antenna and feathers much like the rest of the mutated villagers and classmates they had seen prior, what really caught everyone's attention was the exhaust pipes, curly out of its already powerful legs.

"Ida!?" He had hoped that their class president had escaped due his incredible speed and went to get help, but deep down he knew that wasn't the case. Now it confirmed his greatest fear, that they were only ones left unchanged in the whole valley. His numb musing, however, were cut off as Ida let out a howl before charging forth once more, his engine powered legs burst to life as he made great strides in a matter of seconds.

"Midoriya, take the reins!" The fanboy blinked as Slow Dancer's reins were shoved into his hands as Johnny carefully spun himself around, ignoring the bloody gash at his side. With a raised up star-covered hand, he shot a flurry of nail-bullets at the robotic dinosaur. With the power coming from his Quirk, Ida easily blurred around the bullets, making a mockery of the rest of dinosaur's own speed.

Not wasting a single millisecond, Midoriya whirled around with his right pinky bent backwards before aiming right at his friend. Ida must have suspected what was coming, jumping back just when he was within biting range of Slow Dancer. As fast as he was, however, the mutated boy couldn't escape the powerful shockwave that erupted from the boy's fingers, sending him twirling through the air. Yet before he could escape the tree line, a long, pink tongue wrapped around him before slamming him into the grassy floor. As he moaned weakly, the others used this opportunity to escape.

Midoriya gritted his teach as pain raced across his hand once more, but whether it was because he was getting used to the pain or the adrenaline in his system, it seems almost distant. Almost. Carefully pulling out a bandage from one of the pouches along his belt, he wrapped up all his fingers together besides his thumb. It was rather frightening to see how utterly broken his right hand had become, but he wouldn't hesitate to do it again in a heartbeat to help save his friends. After tightening it with the bandage with his teeth, wincing at the pain that erupted from the pressure, he turned his head towards both Johnny and Gyro.

Their faces were covered in sheens of sweat, gritting their teeth as they rode onward, even though the crimson stains on their pants continued to grow.

"We need to stop to treat your injuries!" exclaimed Uraraka.

"No! No… not yet…" panted Gyro, whipping a bit of sweat from his head. "We're almost there… almost there."

"What do you mean by that, Gyro?" asked Tsuyu.

"You'll see…"

Midoriya blinked at that, but decided to go along with Gyro whatever had in mind. Even if he didn't have some kind plan, it was better to keep on moving in their current situation. Especially now that Ida was turned into a dinosaur. Yet as his eyes wandered over the long haired blonde, he noticed that the blood on his pants had stopped moving downwards. Along the exposed skin, small cracks started to appear while his mouth grew a little wider.

Midoriya felt his heart sink at the sight, as the others looked at Gyro warily. Not only him, but Johnny as well. Yet strangely enough, the American had yet to show any of the same signs as his mentor.

"Is this because of the villain's power? No, that doesn't make sense… then could it because of his immune system fighting the disease?"

"What are you talking about, Midoriya?" Johnny asked distractingly, not even bothering to turn his eyes around to face him.

"Oh, I was just thinking…." Midoriya started to splutter out before pausing when his eyes landed upon a small clearing ahead of them. And in it was a large shrine, covered from top to bottom with grassy vines and foliage. Half rotten, crumbling walls surrounded the ominous holy site, but strangely enough the main gate, which stood completely open, looked completely untouched by time. Just above the gate was a plaque that read, "For those who are worthy."

"This is… This is the shrine from that old man's story…"

"B-But, how did you know where to find this place?" Uraraka asked Gyro.

"I talked to the old owner after we left the hot spring," Gyro grunted out, his face paler than it was just moments ago. "He managed to get him to show me an old map of the surrounding area and sure enough there was a trail that led here. Since Johnny was so interested in the place, I thought he might like to go see it before we were rescued by the heroes and police… at least that was before we were attacked." He then let out a moan as his left arm started to completely crack apart. "Let's get inside…"

The two horses quickly trotted through the main gate before entering the main courtyard. It was paved with ancient stone masonry, but completely bare for the most part, with only several demonic statues lining the walls. Like the outside, the main building looked completely run down. From the door to the walls that held it up, everything had fallen to part from years of lack of maintenance and exposed to nature. Yet Midoriya paid little attention to that as he jumped off Slow Dancer before rushing to help Gyro off his own horse. He would've helped the paraplegic as well, but Johnny had already rolled himself off the appaloosa, using a rather clever trick that would have awed Midoriya any other time. Now, however, the Italian needed his full attention. Midoriya wanted to do something—anything!—to help his classmate, but what could he do? This wasn't some broken bone or light cold that can be fixed with time and the proper medicine. It made him feel so helpless. So useless!

"Is there anything we can get you, Gyro?" Tsuyu asked gently as she carefully grabbed ahold of a leg along with Uraraka.

"Yeah, don't hesitate to ask us for anything!" the brown haired girl offered enthusiastically.

Gyro let out a rough cough as he was carefully laid out upon the worn stones, his body progressively getting worse as seconds passed by. Yet his eyes didn't tremble with fear or anxiety. Rather a determination as he turned to face his pupil. "No… No you guys can't help me… but… Johnny, there is something you need to know."

Johnny blinked at being addressed so suddenly, his body had yet to show signs of the same malicious disease the afflicted Gyro. He was silent for a moment before giving him a nod to continue.

"Ever since we found what happens to those who are scratched or bitten by the infected, I started to come up with different scenarios on how this night would play out… Unfortunately it seems the worst has come to pass. It's only a matter of time now before I turn into overgrown lizard… but before that I wanted to say… you've been getting on my nerves tonight!"

"W-What?" Johnny leaned back at the sudden criticism while his classmates turned to stare at Gyro.

"All night I've been watching every move you make. From every shot to every twitch, you fought you're way here, but you have yet to use your full potential. The potential of the Spin! Has all my teachings for the pass year been nothing but hot air to you?"

"No! But with what little I know of it, there's no way the Spin could've—!"

"Don't spew whatever you're thinking out of your goddamn mouth!"

"G-Gyro!" Midoriya waved his hands in between the foreigners before things got out a hand. Yet Gyro didn't even flinch as his eyes continued to stay fix on Johnny's form.

"'There's no way the Spin can do it?' Are you underestimating my rotations? Are you looking down on over four-hundred and fifty years of the Zeppeli family's history?! What I taught you is still the basics!"

"Huh?" Johnny stared at Gyro, curiosity and hope flashing across his face as opposed to the confusion flickering upon his classmates.

"I was going to teach you this later during the school year… but considering how I'm quickly I'm turning into a monster, I got no choice." His expression suddenly turned deadly serious as he looked Johnny dead in the eye. "Lesson Four: _Pay Your Respects_! I'll teach you the next step to master the Spin and rotations here and now!"

"What… a… another level?"

That immediately caught Midoriya's attention. Seeing Gyro's Spin, the power of rotation itself, was something he was incredibly interested in. A power that wasn't related to either Quirks or Stands, but still managed to rival them in terms of power and versatility. And it wasn't based on genetics or however Johnny got his Stand. It could be taught. He wasn't the only intrigued as Uraraka and Tsuyu leaned in closely. Even Todoroki quirked a curious eyebrow as he continued to stare at Gyro.

"First off, Johnny, let me tell you one thing. Starting now, and until we either win or lose, you can only say the words 'There's no way I can do this'… four times and only four times. All right? _Four times_. That's what my father told me when I was a kid. Long story short, the secret of the Steel Balls is the pursuit of _Infinity_. That's what my family, the Zeppelis, always strived for nearly five hundred years…. My ancestors tried to contain the idea of infinity into the skill of using the Steel Balls. For the purpose of medicine… and execution." He frowned for a moment before carefully raising a hand, which now half turned into a scaly, sharp claw, before tracing into some nearby dirt. Despite this mutation, he steadily created a perfect rectangle before placing the number "nine" on the left side while "sixteen" was placed on the bottom.

"There's a shape called the _Golden Rectangle_. Have you heard of it? It refers to a rectangle that's approximately constructed in the ratio of nine to sixteen. In other words, its length is the golden ratio of 1:1.618. The rectangle is thought to be the basic foundation for every perfect structure of beauty. The Great Pyramid of Giza. The Bust of Nefertiti. Greece's Parthenon. The Venus De Milo. Da Vinci's Mona Lisa… In every artistic or architectural masterpiece… whether by coincidence or calculation, this Golden Rectangle is always hidden in the structure. My ancestors came to the conclusion that it's the result of expert sensibility. This perfect ratio… These artists knew the significance of this rectangle instinctually. And that's why the world recognizes their work as legacies of beauty."

"Wait a second, Gyro…" Johnny interrupted, sweat dripping down his cheeks as he looked at his mentor in confusion. "What are you talking about?! What is this, all of a sudden? I thought you were going to be teaching me Lesson Four. I don't understand anything about this."

Midoriya had to agree with Johnny. While he had no knowledge on how the Spin worked, he did know about the Golden Rectangle. During middle school, it was something he stumbled upon while researching heroes in his spare time. Due to its properties, it was primarily used in mathematics in relation to the other tools and techniques that had the same _Golden_ theme. Yet as Gyro had said, the Golden Rectangle started to show up in almost every piece of construction and art piece since the dawn of civilization. It was a fascinating concept to be sure, but he had no idea why it would relate to the Spin.

"My Father trained me so that I could create the Golden Rectangle with my hand," continued Gyro, holding his mutating hands up to emphasize his point. "Unfortunately in my current… _condition_ … I can't create it perfectly. And it must be exactly perfect otherwise you'll never harness its power." He then traced several lines within the dirt rectangle before creating dots within each connecting line. "The Golden rectangle has several characteristics… Let's say if I make a perfect square within its shape, then the smaller rectangle I just created will also have the Golden Rectangle with the ratio of nine and sixteen. I make another square within that and the leftover is another Golden Rectangle. And I make another one. And another one. And another one… and when I connect the central points of these shapes…."

He then traced over each dot, connecting them together till they formed a spiral. "…it creates a spiral that continues forever. This is the _Golden Spin_!"

A wave of clarity washed over Midoriya as he stared at the dirt rectangle. He had never considered that the Golden Spin was what Gyro was using to harness the power of rotation. Yet what truly made him pause was the implication behind the Golden Spin. "Gyro… are you saying that the energy behind the Spin is infinite?" he asked, flickering his eyes over to the mutating Italian.

"B-But that's impossible!" Uraraka protested, waving her arms as her eyes started to spin in absolute confusion.

"There's no way such a power could exist," agreed Todoroki, a single trail of sweat running down his normally calm face.

"But Gyro has been using the Spin this entire time, so there must be some truth behind it…" Tsuyu said bluntly, causing both Uraraka and Todoroki to clamp their mouths shut. "Right, Gyro?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes… Though it isn't simple as just that. If I had the time I would into greater detail on the how and why it properly works, and what you need to do perfect it, but unfortunately we don't have much time…. I don't have much time…" Gyro turned face Johnny, who continued to gape at the rectangle. "You're not spinning your nail-bullets in this ratio. That's why you didn't use the Spin other than for simple uses. You unconsciously thought that you reached your limit! Granted the fault is mine for not telling you about this sooner, but that doesn't matter now. Spin your bullets in the Golden Ratio! Then, you should have the ability to harness the power of _Infinity_ …. The Zeppelis have always strived for that power…"

"There's no way I can do this!" protested Johnny.

As if a bang went off, the courtyard went absolutely still. Silence filled the air as everyone turned to face the young paraplegic who looked back at him in confusion.

"Did you just say it? 'I can't do it'… did you?" Gyro stared critically at his pupil.

Johnny blinked at him, as if realizing what he just said. "E-Even if the power of the Golden Rectangle really existed… There's… There's no way I—!"

A rough cough cut the youth off, blinking as Gyro started to splutter before grasping at his throat. Midoriya immediately was by his side, but paused when he looked upon Gyro's face. His nose had almost entirely flattened to a smooth texture while his jaw dislocated ever so slightly, widening the already sickening lines cracking along his mouth.

"Johnny…" he rasped before yanking off his belt buckle. "You're going to have to say that you 'can't do it' three more times. However… on the third time, you'll get my belt buckle. I had it designed to be in the ratio of the Golden Rectangle. If you spin your nails in the precise shape of this belt buckle, your nail-bullets will take on the infinite spiral!"

"You had that all along!? Is that… a scale to measure the Golden Rectangle? Why didn't you show me that buckle in the first place?! I'll try it, Gyro! Give it to me!" Johnny dragged him forward, his hand rushing grab the metallic buckle, only let out a grunt as a fist smacked him back by Gyro's hand.

"No."

"Gyro!" chastised Uraraka before kneeling beside Johnny. The paraplegic let out a rough cough before pushing the sweet girl out of his way.

"Why not?!" Johnny demanded, not even bothering to acknowledge Uraraka.

"I told you I'd give it to you when you say 'I can't do it' three more times… or rather…" He then threw it at Midoriya. "He'll do it…"

"What?!" exclaimed Midoriya, before scrambling to catch the green rectangle. "Why me?!"

"Because you're someone I can trust that to help make sure he follows the rules I set out…." He then waved a scaly hand in front of his face, staring critically at it before letting out a sigh. "… I can barely see now. It won't be long now before I completely become a dinosaur. So I'm entrusting you with this, Midoriya."

"Then why not just give it to Johnny right now?! If the Golden Spin truly is that powerful then—!"

"Because that is the Zeppeli family rule! Even with our lives on the line, I can't ever break my family's most sacred rules! Once we break our own _rule_ , it'll be the end! We would no longer be worthy of the Spin, and I'll be damned before I let Johnny make that mistake." He then turned the light-brown haired youth. "I explained everything to you! Use the Golden Rectangle's rotation! This is Lesson Four! 'Pay Your Respects'!"

Johnny glared in frustration at his friend, not that Midoriya couldn't blame him. But at the same time, what Gyro had said… it reminded him of his own tutelage under All Might. He couldn't afford to take short cuts to get into U.A., and if he did, then he couldn't call himself worthy of One For All, let alone a hero. If he hadn't climbed his own personal mountain, then he would have never risen to be at his dream school. It was a difficult thing to do, but he knew Gyro was right.

" _Worthy…_ " Midoriya shivered at the sharp hiss that hung on the breeze before snapping around, along with the rest of his classmates, to the center of the courtyard. Nothing was there, only a few dead leaves dancing in the wind. Yet Midoriya could tell something had changed. There was a chill in the air, one completely different from Todoroki's Quirk, which dug into his bones as the wind suddenly picked up. It raged and spun around the young students, forcing them to cling together before they were forced onto their backs. The horses screamed before bolting to the one of the side of the shrine, trembling in fright as their eyes flickered everywhere. Finally, just when the howling torrent had reached its zenith, the paved tiles in the center of the courtyard started to shift.

Rising out of the stone as if it were made out of water was a green man. No, not exactly a man, for it had two circular, obsidian horns curly out the sides of its head. Thick, metallic pads covered up its shoulders as several loose bandages were wrapped around its chest. Though they little to hide how inhuman, how machine-like, its body was. From head to toe, its thin limbs were encased in some kind of metallic protectors. It was sitting down in a weird pose, crossing both its arms and legs together with its head resting over them. When it raised its face, however, there wasn't any sign of a mouth. Only two small holes acted as eyes, yet even then they seemed like bottomless pits. If anything, its entire head, along with its horns, looked like helmet used in the medieval-era in Europe.

As it slowly stood up, the crossed arms moved to reveal a golden arrow with a wooden shaft that rested itself along the creature's green chest.

"It can't be…" uttered Midoriya, his mouth dropping down as he stared wide eyed at the metallic figure. "It's the Oni from the old man's story!"

Suddenly the creature disappeared right before there very eyes. Feeling a chill racing down his spine, Midoriya whipped his head around until he spotted the Oni crouching beside the two foreigners. It took everything bit of will power not to scramble backwards, but he barely managed to achieve that feet. Whatever this creature was, it was completely different than anything he had ever seen before. Oddly enough, however, while his logical part of his mind advised caution at this new arrival, his instincts remained relaxed. It was incredibly unnerving, even as the rest of his classmates looked ready to attack the Oni, especially Todoroki as frost covered his entire right arm.

" _Worthy…_ " its voice whispered out like that of a faint breeze, but everyone could hear it as if had shouted from the top of its lungs, halting whatever action they had in mind. " _You two have the potential… One who is already chosen, the other on the cusp… But will you be worthy? I judge you both capable of taking the test, but will you be judged worthy in the end?"_ Its hands slowly held out the arrow in between the Johnny and Gyro, both eyeing it even as the moon gleamed off the golden metal.

Johnny's eyes flickered between the offered hand and the creature itself, licking his lips before leaning forward to grab the golden arrow. Just as his fingers were about to grasp it, however, the arrow jolted out of the Oni's hands, floating in midair before slowly advancing to Todoroki.

"Is that supposed to happen…?" he asked cautiously as the Oni disappeared from their sight once more. He soon let out a sharp grunt before being flung backwards, crashing onto his back with a thud. Midoriya blinked at the sight, but before he could suspect that that this was the result of the Oni, Todoroki let out a cry as claw marks started to spontaneously appear on his body, shredding what was left of his shirt. In that moment, he knew with dreadful certainly just who was attacking his classmate, and the terrible implications that came with it.

"It's Hagakure!" he exclaimed, quickly jumping to his feet before kicking dirt in Todoroki's direction. The dirty cloud clung to the invisible raptor's body, letting everyone know where exactly she was. For a moment, she paused in her mauling, as if realizing that she lost her advantage. A sticky tongue shot out, aiming to capture her, but the silhouette of dust merely jumped to the side with the arrow still locked within her scaly grip. She didn't get far, however, as a volley of nail-bullets chased after her. She nimbly dodged them with ease, allowing them to zoom passed her, tearing apart the stone tiles of the courtyard in the process. Hagakure let out a triumphant hiss at their failure, only to pause as a stray bullet sliced the golden arrowhead off its shaft, sending it spinning through the air.

"Catch it, Midoriya!" The fanboy blinked at Johnny's sudden demand, yet he was more surprised when he found his legs already chasing after it. He pumped his legs across the courtyard, inching ever closer to the golden arrowhead even as it flew directly at him. Just when he was within reach of it, he felt the air rushing out of his lungs as something smashed into his lungs, sending him crashing to the cold floor right beside the paraplegic. Letting out a hoarse cough, Midoriya slowly raised his body up only to see the dinosaur form of Diego Brando. The blue scaled raptor hissed before leaping at the arrowhead, its jaws aiming to catch its prize. Yet before it could claim it for his own, a long sticky tongue whipped around the arrowhead. With a quick yank, Tsuyu's tongue escaped Diego's powerful jaws. But before she could pull it all the way back, a Steel collided with her tongue, causing it twist involuntarily around the metallic sphere.

Midoriya felt his blood run cold at the sight before slowly turning his head to the side. Standing tall with a hand on his hip was Gyro, but his eyes were now completely feral, vicious with green silts as he glared at Tsuyu.

"Gyrooooooooooooo!" Whatever composure Johnny had left vanished immediately as he wailed at the sight of his friend.

"Midoriya!" The fanboy blinked before whipping his back to Tsuyu, just in time to see Uraraka floating forth to grab the arrowhead and throwing directly at him. Seeing a sharp metallic object flying his way, his first instinct was roll to the side, narrowly avoiding it before watching it pierce the very stone tile he sat upon. Johnny didn't waste any time before grabbing the mysterious

"Hey, you… Yes, you there…" an unfamiliar, masculine voice called out. "I'm talking to you, Johnny Joestar…"

Midoriya blinked at the sound, quickly turning around, along with the rest of the survivors, to the main gate of the shrine. Striding into the courtyard, with the Bakugo's mutated form acting as a mount, was a tall man, clearly a foreigner, with icy blue eyes. His blonde hair was pulled over to the right of his face, but most of it was covered up under a furred hat that sat comfortably on his head. He wore a long brown coat that was unbuttoned, allowing everyone to see the red jumpsuit that covered him from neck to toe. Though to Midoriya, it looked more like a dress. This belief was reinforced when he spotted several red roses lining the neckline. Trailing behind the feminine man was everyone that turned into a dinosaur, including those had fallen along the way here, swarming the courtyard before creating a semi-circle around the survivors. Yet there was another like the feminine man, not mutated in the slightest.

Riding atop Sato's corrupted form was a shaggy, black haired man with bandages and casts covering nearly every inch of his body. Yet what little that wasn't covered up show light-green skin and sharp, sickly-yellow nails on each hand. The only pieces of clothing that weren't hidden by the bandages were his black jeans and his equally dark leathered boots. Despite his haggard, injured appearance, the one thing that disturbed Midoriya the most was his eyes. Bright yellow orbs glowed in the moonlight, glaring menacingly, unblinkingly at the fanboy even as the man halted Sato beside the feminine man.

"You… what did you just do?" continued the blonde. "You threw it away, didn't you? You littered that fingernail of yours onto this sacred ground…" He let out a scoff as his eyes locked onto the cripple. "Don't be throwing away those sorts of things. The fact that you carelessly throw trash away and things like that… It's proof that you don't respect this _ground._ Are you that great? Are you greater than this gracious Earth?"

"Who… who the hell are you?" Johnny asked cautiously, though Midoriya already had idea who exactly this man was. Or more accurately, _what_ he was.

"Ah, where are my manners. One should remember to have them at all times, even when in the presence of those who disrespect the ground they tread upon. Allow me to introduce myself and that of my companion." He then folded his right hand over his chest before bowing his head. "My name is Ferdinand. I am geologist and biologist of ancient creatures and currently under the employ of the League of Villains. Please, call me Doctor Ferdinand." He then pointed to the man beside him. "This my colleague, Mick Murdoc. He prefers to go by his last name. Though you have to forgive him for not telling you all himself. He recently lost most of his teeth and his jaw is quite fractured." Midoriya shrunk a little as the Doctor's gaze slowly landed on him. "Don't look so surprised, Izuku Midoriya. After all, you were the one who did this to him."

Midoriya a quirked an eyebrow at the good doctor, wondering what he was talking about until the image of black shrouded figure phased right over Murdoc. Stylo's glowing, bloody gaze mimicked its user, seething with hatred as the fanboy felt his mouth drop open at meeting the man who had hounded his class since noon.

"You're… you're both with the League of Villains?" Midoriya felt cold trails of sweat washing down his face, turning his gaze back to Ferdinand least he continue to suffer under Murdoc's own. "Why would you attack us? All Might isn't with us today, so why target us?!"

"Oh that…" Ferdinand grimaced, turning his head to the side to look down on Murdoc. "Would you believe that wasn't our intention? At least for me anyway. Let's just ever since the League attacked U.A., Shigaraki had your eye on you and your class. And, well… this idiot here thought he could make some extra money by killing you all over our actual mission."

"And what mission is that…?" Johnny asked cautiously, fingering the golden arrowhead in his grip while his free hand twitched towards the pair.

An amused smile split the doctor's face, his eyes locked on the golden metal in Johnny's hands. "Surely you heard that old man's story, the one in the inn? Isn't that why you here? A magical artifact that grants power to those it deems worthy. Or more accurately, the power to grant Stands to people."

Midoriya felt the blood drain from his face as he turned his gaze to the golden arrowhead, but it was Uraraka who voiced the question that ghosted off his tongue. "You mean… that the power of Stands come from that?!"

"Then that means…" muttered Tsuyu, her eyes glued to paraplegic.

"That is correct, little girl. Though to be more accurate, that is just one of the known ways to obtain them. I'm sure there are other ways, but it's best to take what you can get when the opportunity presents itself." He then gestured to Diego. "Take, for example, Diego Brando here. You may have guessed it by now, but it was me who turned this young man into the fine specimen you see before you. This is the result of my Stand: Scary Monsters. The poor fool didn't see me coming before it was too late. And like the black plague, you took him into town, not knowing what was waiting inside of him before he infected everyone else, one poor soul at a time. Ironic isn't it? That a hero-in-training would bring ruin upon those they are supposed to protect. I find that one of the funniest things I've ever seen! Granted I did help somewhat. After all, being a guest in that inn had its perks." He peered down at Johnny for a moment before frowning. "Though I'm surprised that you haven't turned yet, Johnny Joestar. Is this the result of your own Stand protecting you from own? Or is it because of the arrowhead? Maybe both? Though in the end, it doesn't matter. You're out numbered and out gunned. There is no hope for you."

As the smug villain chuckled maliciously to himself, Midoriya felt his heart sink with every word. He knew he shouldn't blame himself for the villain's cunning plan, but guilt jabbed into his belly like a hooked knife. It was because of him that they were in this mess. But as the guilt and shame tried to tear him apart, a small flame started to grow within him as he gazed upon the mutated faces of his friends. "Even though it's my fault…" he muttered to himself, "I'll make it right… I'll save everyone no matter what!"

"So that explains why you were here before us," growled Johnny, spitting in the doctor's direction.

A blood vessel popped along the side of villainous doctor's head, his eyes glued to the spittle now staining the stone tiles before him. "What did you just do? Weren't you listening to what I just said? You spat on this ground! I thought I said respect this _Earth_! The world is full of people like you. Do you know why dinosaurs perished when they were prospering on this earth? It's because they were idiots who didn't understand the concept of _respect!_ They didn't respect the earth! That's why they perished! …I'm talking about the scientific significance! Anyone who violates the earth will only penalize themselves! That deep causal relationship can't be understood by their pathetic brains! People like you, who want to be _heroes_ for personal glory and fame are pathetic! There is no actual respect in such trivial things that only last long as society allows them to be. Or did you come here just cure your lame legs? If that is the case, then you're not worthy of holding such a respectful artifact in your hands!"

Midoriya winched as the villain tore into Johnny. Yet as he turned his worried gaze over to his friend, he paused. The look in the paraplegic's gaze was dark, yes, but not of despair, not entirely anyway. A familiar dark flame had burst forth, overwhelming the hurt that briefly flickered in his eyes before glaring intensely at Ferdinand.

"You know, I would believe half the words you just said if you weren't fucked in the head…" Johnny snarled, baring his teeth at the villain.

"You never listen to people, do you…" sighed Ferdinand "It's your own fault. I was going to show you all mercy if you hand over the arrowhead—as a sign of respect for surviving so long against my Stand, but… such disrespect can't be ignored." He then turned to Diego. "Go get the arrowhead, Diego. And dispose of these brats for me."

Midoriya tensed as he readied himself to use One For All. Even if it meant breaking the rest of his body, he refused to allow the rest of his friends to be murdered. Suddenly the golden arrowhead was flying towards him. Ducking to the side, Midoriya watched as it sailed passed his head before whipping his gaze towards Johnny. Yet he blinked when he found that the American had disappeared. He wasn't the only who looked confused as Ferdinand leaned forward to see where his prey went to.

"I threw it away…" Midoriya blinked once more before swiftly looking up. Flying through the air was Johnny. His skin had completely replaced by blue scales and he sprouted a thick, powerful tail. "And thanks to that, I could jump this far with my tail. Before I let you take complete control of my heart, I'll take you down, you bastard!"

Ferdinand barely had to a moment to lean back before Johnny's tail smack into his side, sending him tumbling off his seat on Bakugo. Before the now scaly American hit the floor, however, a black clad hand grabbed ahold of him before quickly slamming him into the ground. Several claws quickly followed, pinning Johnny to the floor before he could even twitch

"Dammit… I thought I could do it…" muttered Johnny, his eyes glistening as the dinosaurs continued to pin him down. "I couldn't beat him… in the end, I really can't do this…"

"Johnny!" Midoriya cried out, raising his left hand with his index finger pulled back as the rest of his classmates moved to aid their friend.

"Don't you fucking dare, Izuku Midoriya!" exclaimed Ferdinand, letting out a rough cough as he slowly stood back up, wiping dust off himself. "That goes for all of you! One wrong move and I'll crush this pathetic, disrespectful cripple! Now… Hand over the Stand arrow or I'll—!"

Suddenly something blurred passed Midoriya, causing him to blink as Diego leapt in front of Ferdinand. The mutated raptor let out a grunt as his hand caught the offending objecting, revealing to all to be a Steel Ball.

"What's this…?" demanded the malicious doctor, staring at the green sphere before turning his gaze towards the kneeling Italian, his hat hiding his face. "Why… Why is this Steel Ball… Why are you throwing your Steel Ball at me?!"

Yet as villain ranted, Midoriya noticed something particular about Gyro. His skin… it was no longer made of scales. More than that, however, he noticed for the first time that the arrowhead was nowhere to be seen.

"Gyro Zeppeli, what do you think you're doing?!" continued Ferdinand. "Stay further back until I order otherwise and lay calmly on the ground!" The Italian didn't budge an inch, continuing to kneel as the doctor's composure continued to decline. "What are you doing? Didn't you hear me? I told you to move further back! Look at me! Show me your face right now, you disrespectful piece of shit!"

Instead of adhering to the fiendish doctor's orders, Gyro slowly started to stand up. Just as Ferdinand took in another breath to scream at his disobedient raptor, the Italian finally raised his head.

Emerald eyes gleaming in the moonlight, Gyro grinned viciously as his face—no, his entire body—was completely back to normal.

Yet the thing that held Midoriya's captivated gaze, as well everyone in the shrine, was the golden arrowhead sticking out of his right cheek. Before anyone or anything could even think of twitching, the long haired blonde suddenly started to let out anguished screams as the arrowhead _moved_. Ever so slowly it crawled through his flesh, as if it had a life of its own before piercing into his right eye. It didn't stop shoving its way through even when Gyro clasped at his face, leaning back as his howls continued pierce the night's sky.

"Gyro!" Uraraka and Tsuyu cried out as Midoriya stared in petrified horror. Even the color in Todoroki's face drained away, unable to take his gaze away from the awful sight.

"Just like how it happened with me…" Midoriya blinked before whipping his gaze back to Johnny's pinned form. "It moved… The arrowhead moved on its own!"

"What does this mean?!" Ferdinand demanded, fear lacing his once composed tone. "What the hell just happened?! I… I never heard anything like this happening before. Even when I got my Stand, this never happened to me!" He then turned to glare the light-brown haired youth. "What did you do, Johnny Joestar?! You had it last, so tell me!"

"Don't ask me… all I did was throw far away from myself when I attacked you…"

The doctor let out a growl at his vague answer, only to pause when something caught his eye. He wasn't the only one as Midoriya watched the Steel Ball in Diego's hand starting to spin intensely. Though that wasn't what he found strange. Rather it was the golden eyeball that suddenly formed on top it. It gazed at Diego's face before turning to glare at Ferdinand. The Steel Ball suddenly broke free from the raptor's grip, twirling around its arm before settling along the elbow just as Gyro stood back up, his anguished cries finally ceased.

Like a bullet bursting out of its gun, the Steel Ball suddenly blasted off, sailing straight into Ferdinand's right eye. An explosion of blood splatted all over Ferdinand's bewildered face before a painful shriek escaped his lips. That too was cut off for a moment as the Steel Ball twisted his flesh, destroying several teeth before leaping off high in the air.

As the villain fell onto his back, forcing the dinosaurs to let go Johnny to attend to their master, Midoriya gaped at the sight. "I didn't know that he make the Steel Ball to continue to spin like that…" he muttered before snapping out of his shock to turn back to Gyro. Yet as his gaze landed on the Italian, he blinked. The golden arrow was completely gone with no injury left in its wake. In its place was a golden cross tattoo on his right cheek, just under his eye and where the arrow once was.

"Gyro…. You! Your cheek! What happened to the arrow?!" demanded Johnny, the rest of the survivors giving the Italian similar questioning, numb stares.

"I don't know…" answered Gyro. "What happened to me?! One second I felt incredible pain, then all of sudden I can see well. _Amazingly well_! There's blood splashing in front of my right eye, but not my left! I can even see pieces of teeth! Hell, it tuned up my ability to control the Spin! This… Is this a Stand? Is this what it feels like to have a Stand?! I don't know and frankly I don't care! This is crazy, but god damn, it feels amazing to see so well!"

Midoriya couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this how Johnny felt when he got Tusk? What happened to the golden arrowhead? What else can Gyro's Stand do? So many questions and feelings buzzed around in his head, but one started to overshadow the others. Hope.

"D-Dinosaurs!" Midoriya blinked before turning to see Ferdinand trying to stand back up, a hand pressing over his now ruined eye. "What are you doing?! Protect me! Encircle and protect me with bodies and your dynamic vision!" As if linked to one mind, all the raptors descended upon the vile doctor, forming a protective shell over him with the mutated students acting as the first line of meat-shields. "Murdoc! Kill him! Kill them all!"

As Murdoc jumped off Sato, Stylo raised a hand towards Gyro, electricity glowing between its fingertips. The Italian hero-in-training didn't flinch at the glowing Stand. Instead he smiled intensely, moonlight gleaming brightly off his golden grills and new tattoo.

"It's as if there's a camera in my Steel Ball," said Gyro, as he quickly bent down to pick up a small, smooth stone. "I can see that _Quack's_ gaudy boot and back of Stylo's neck at the same time. It's incredible… I wonder just what are the limits of my Stand? Or rather, what limits did it unlock for the Spin? Either way, I can already see some good uses for it…"

"Shut this bloody brat up already, Mur—!"

" **ORAAA!** " roared Gyro, cutting off Ferdinand as he threw the stone. It spun through the air before smacking the floating Steel Ball, causing it shoot downward till it smack's Stylo's back before ricocheting through a hole in the scaly pile to smash into the villainous doctor's leg. Twin sickening crunches echoed throughout the night followed by anguished howls as Ferdinand grasped his now shattered leg while Murdoc fell to the floor, rolling violently as his back arched upwards.

As the Steel Ball finally returned to its owner, Midoriya's mouth hung open in awe. In a single move, Gyro had disabled both villains with his new found power. It was simply incredible to see firsthand, and if he had his notebook on him, he would be writing everything breathlessly. Despite his growing awe and excitement, however, he noticed another miraculous thing. Johnny had returned back to normal. His scales, fangs, and tail were completely gone! Not only that, it seemed that changes that started to appear on Todoroki had disappear as well. Even his claw marks had disappeared!

"Is this because Ferdinand was injured?" he muttered out loud. "If so then why didn't the others change back as well? Hmm… maybe it's because they're completely changed into dinosaurs that they—!"

"Look alive, Midoriya," Gyro instructed, cutting off the fanboy's mutterings as he turned to face him. "We're not out of the woods yet. So don't let down your guard. That said, I'll try to finish this with another shot from my Steel Ball!" He then let out an exhilarated laugh. "I should give thanks to that arrow, or maybe it was chance... Either way, I'll finish this here!"

"Finish us off?!" Ferdinand demanded as he steadied himself up onto a raptor, spittle and blood dripping down his chin. "Don't get cocky you disrespectful piece of shit! Once I'm done breaking you, I'll feed whatever's left of your body to your friends with them being fully aware of what they are doing!"

"Ever heard the saying, 'He who speaks of victory, has already lost the war'?"

"Enough! Murdoc!"

With groan, the green skinned villain lurched a hand up before a ball of pure light burst out of his palm. As the blinding light sailed through the sky to reach its peak, forcing the students to shield their eyes, the ground suddenly rumbled violently. Through the gaps of his fingers, Midoriya briefly saw a glow coming from Ferdinand's hands as they pressed into the floor before the earth beneath the tiles rose up, tearing apart the courtyard. Miniature canyons and crevices quickly formed a labyrinth around the villains while Stylo suddenly lunged forward, shooting lightning brazenly at the youth.

Midoriya ducked under the energized attacks, before blinking at the sudden wall of ice forming in front of him. "We need to find them," Todoroki said calmly as he stood over the fanboy.

"If I had to guess then those powers we just saw are their Quirks," Tsuyu theorized as she helped steady Uraraka on the now uneven floor. "They probably going to be holding themselves up in that maze while they send Stylo and the raptors after us." As if summoned by her words, loud hisses echoed throughout the night and getting closer to the ice wall.

"What do we do?!" Johnny demanded. "If that Quack can move the freaking ground underneath our feet, how do we—?!"

"Calm down, Johnny," Gyro instructed, his face unnaturally calm as he turned towards Uraraka. "Hey, Uraraka… do you think that you could cause several rocks to float at once?"

"Uh, yes I can, why?" The gravity girl stared at him in confusion, though her eyes nervously flickered to the wall beside them as the scratching of claws got louder.

"Heh, ever seen a western where the gunman ricochets his bullets?"

Midoriya instantly understood what the Italian was getting at. "You're planning to hit them both from here?! That's crazy! I know your Stand made your eye sight better, but—!"

"Trust me, Midoriya. My sight wasn't the only thing improved." Gyro flashed him his grills before turning back to brown haired girl. "Get ready, Uraraka. When I give the signal, I want you to throw as many rocks high over that wall!"

"O-Ok!" Uraraka didn't waste any time before scrambling to grab as many rocks as she could.

As she quickly went about her task, Gyro suddenly slammed his Steel Ball into the ground. At first confused by the action, the fanboy quickly saw what looked like a ripple spread across the stone floor as the sphere spun intensely. "Hmm… yes, that's what I thought. One of them is hiding in the maze while the other is somewhere else."

"Wait… did you use some kind of sonar or something?!" Johnny stared incredulously as the Steel Ball returned to its master.

"In a matter of speaking. This Stand really is a tuned up version of the Spin. It's creating waves that spread everywhere and the vibrations return as an echo, allowing me to see everything! But that's enough of that. They're about to blast through the wall at any moment. I need you guys keep them off my backs until I get that bastard in the maze. Uraraka! Once they break through, throw the rocks up into the air!"

"Right!" Uraraka hefted a great pile of rocks in both arms as her companions readied themselves for the horde. As the seconds dwindled by, Midoriya felt sweat drip down his face, his body tense and aching slightly as the adrenaline in his system was starting to lose its effect. Still, he refused to become a hindrance now, not when they were on the knife's edge of victory.

A huge roar raged throughout the courtyard as the center of the icy wall exploded everywhere. Stylo was the first to fly through, gliding off the ground like overgrown bat with the dinosaurs quickly following closely behind, ignoring the hail of rocks flying over their heads. Gyro let out a roar of his as the reptiles closed in, his Steel Ball zooming off his fingers as if thrown by a World Series pitcher. Several sharp clacks snapped sharply in the air as the green sphere zig-zagged off the rocks before entering the labyrinth. Just as Stylo was mere inches away from Gyro, its claws diving to piercing his heart, a resounding smack rang out. The malicious Stand let out a gurgle before collapsing to the floor, its body dissipating in a dark haze.

Despite the overwhelming relief at seeing the once invincible Stand getting knocked down for good, following its user into a dreamless sleep, Midoriya didn't have a chance to relish that feeling as the dinosaurs continued to swarm in. Bakugo roared as he leapt at him, his explosions closing the distance in mere seconds, causing the fanboy to freeze up before letting out a yelp as a sticky tongue yanked him back. Skidding across the floor, Midoriya raised up his left hand to get ready to shoot another shockwave at his mutated classmates. Yet he paused when he noticed something flickering on the ground. Right where Gyro threw his Steel Ball was another rotating sphere, though smaller and gray like the stone tiles surrounding it. It spun intensely in a newly formed hole before the same eye that was on Gyro's Steel Ball appeared on it. Without any hesitation, it launched itself forward, slapping Bakugo in the side before bouncing off to hit Tokoyami in the foot just as Dark Shadow was about attack Todoroki from behind.

Both of them went down howling, though they scrambled desperately to get back up even as Gyro got the stone ball. "Not much of a kick as I would like from inferior material, but it'll do."

"There's too many of them!" Johnny screamed, shooting wildly at each raptor that tried to take a snap at him or the rest of the survivors. They barely hit their marks, however, with only a few even grazing the dinosaurs as they leaped back before running circles around the survivors. "Where the hell is that damn doctor?!"

"Didn't I say to calm down, Johnny?" Gyro reminded, twirling the stone ball in his hand as he glared at Kaminari's mutated form. "I already know where the Quack is. When I was using my scanning ability, I saw everything from the tiniest bug to the skeletons of the raptors. And you'll never believe what I found in one of them."

Quickly catching his meaning, Midoriya snapped his head towards the transformed electric user, who stiffened at their gaze. His momentary surprise was his downfall as wave of ice slammed into him from the side. Shivering intensely, Kaminari tried desperately to escape his icy tomb least he die from the cold, but it was all for naught. A frustrated cry escaped his maw before Ferdinand forced his way out, leaping frantically to reach another host body.

Just as his feet hit the ground, five nail-bullets slammed into his face, digging holes into his cheeks and nose while flesh was torn apart. Like crimson tears, streams of blood dripped down his face before a Steel Ball smashed right into his left cheek, the cheekbone collapsing onto itself with a sickening crunch. The vile doctor collapsed to floor with a thud, but to Midoriya's utter shock, he was still conscious.

"How… how could you tell…?" Ferdinand coughed out before spitting out several bloody, broken teeth. "Raptors… defend me! Come on! I'm still your master, I'm—!" He paused before his good eye widened at the sight before him.

Everyone who had turned into a dinosaur had turned back normal! They collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath and grasping at their faces and bodies as if wondering if they had woken from a dream. Or a nightmare. Confusion was a prominent feature that flashed across their faces, others looked rather sick, but for some, mainly Bakugo, looked vexed, irritated that they were made into puppets dancing to Ferdinand's tune. Though some, Midoriya noted, were missing. Probably either still within the rocky maze or behind the icy wall.

A mountainous weight lifted off Midoriya's shoulders at the sight of his friends no longer in serious danger—though Kaminari needed to be thawed out of his glacier. Yet there was still one last thing to do before he was completely free of the shadow of fear. Turning towards the doctor, who looked bewildered as his stand deactivated, he started to march over with Todoroki and Gyro following close behind. "It's over, Ferdinand!"

"No, no, no… It can't be over… I will not submit to such pathetic, disrespectful, unworthy pieces of—!"

" _Unworthy_ …"

Midoriya blinked before taking an unconscious step back, colliding into both the Italian and the ice boy, as the green oni reappeared beside the malicious geologist. Finally overcoming their confusion and nausea, everyone turned to face the entity, muttering in a mixture of awe, fear, and curiosity. The villain weakly scrambled back at the sudden appearance, though he barely moved an inch before his arms gave out, causing him to fall flat on his back, trembling as the green figure stepped forward.

" _You claim they are unworthy?"_ it asked with contempt, menacingly standing over the terrified villain now. It then pointed to Gyro, causing the Italian to blink at being singled out. " _No. They are worthy. This one has been judged and thus been rewarded. You, who has taken this gift for granted, have fallen low. Criticizing others for_ your _failures and being too weak to back up your boasts… you are no longer_ worthy _…._ "

It then gripped at Ferdinand's throat, raising him high in the air as the doctor feebly wacked at its arms. For a moment, Midoriya stared in horror, fearing that the creature was going to kill him or worse, turn him into a monster like in the story. The Oni dispelled those thoughts as it brought its other hand up before jabbing it inside the villain. Midoriya gaped in horror at the sight, but paused when the saw that no blood escaped the puncture. Writhing in the Oni's grip as it pulled out it hand, with no wound being left behind, was what looked like a dinosaur. Though it didn't look solid, almost like it was ethereal. Ferdinand stared in absolute terror at the squirming spirit. Even as his knees hit the floor as the Oni let him go, his broken jaw flapping weakly, but no sound escaped his lips.

" _It is done. Your gift is no longer your own… but there is another who has the potential of being worthy of this gift…"_ Without a word, the Oni vanished. Not faded or phased away, simply vanished like before.

Midoriya shivered at the Oni's passing, but nausea racked his stomach as he stared at Ferdinand. If he had learned anything from Johnny, then what the Oni pulled out of the villain was his Stand. And judging by the almost catatonic look on his face, it must hit him harder than anything that he endured prior.

"What the hell just happened?" Bakugo demanded as he cracked his neck, irritation and confusion raging upon his face before he turned to Midoriya. "Well, Deku?! What happened?!"

"W-Well, you see..." How could he explain what just happened? Even if his theory was correct, it was a hell of a leap and so bizarre that he wondered if it really happened despite seeing it with his own two eyes. Suddenly sirens blared everywhere, startling everyone as it got closer to the ancient shrine before a police helicopter appeared overhead with a bright searchlight shining down upon everyone. Heroes of all shape and sizes quickly followed after, either crashing through the gate or jumping over the high wall, nothing stopped them as they continued pour in. Most of them checked up on the victims, making sure they got all the medical attention they needed, while the rest went to secure the villains. Murdoc was pulled out of the labyrinth, unconscious and the rest of his remaining teeth ruined by Gyro's Steel Ball. Ferdinand didn't even bother to acknowledge their presence, simply staring down at his hands, the light in his eyes all but extinguished.

"Midoriya!" The fanboy blinked before turning to see the severely bandaged form of Mountain Tim, looking more like a zombie than a cowboy, striding towards him and the rest of the class. A platoon of police trailed behind him, though he didn't pay any attention to them. Only his students. Though his face was hidden by layers of bandages, Midoriya could see the worry in his shiny blue eyes. "Is everyone alright? What happened?! As soon we didn't receive you guys at the scheduled time we feared the worst."

Midoriya stiffened for a moment, his gaze flickering over to the rest of his classmates—though he did linger on Gyro after noticing that his cheek tattoo was gone—before returning back the cowboy teacher. "Well Smith Sensei… it's a long story…."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well this was a pain to get through. Mostly because I didn't think the finale would get this long. I should've expected this really, since I wanted to have a good conclusion for this arc, but I will admit that from now on I will be splitting up the finale. This way it will flow a hell of a lot better and will save my sanity as it was a pain in the ass to edit this thing twice. Speaking of which, I will admit that I merely skimmed editing it a second time due to the fact that I didn't want to make you guys wait. So if you see any grammar mistakes, I sincerely apologize for those and I will do better next time.**

 **With that out of the way, I want to say a few short things about this chapter before I get to the review responses. First off, I wanted this finale to be like the Stylo chapter, where the students barely have any time to form a true strategy and are forced to keep moving least they get attacked. This made it easier for the villains, who are actually bright for the time to push their inexperience minds to their limits. However, I also wanted to show that the villains, despite their powers, are still human. Ferdinand was overconfident and when things didn't go his way, his anger started to dictate his movements, allowing him make mistakes such as simply having his raptors just swarm the students or attack Todoroki the first since he is the most dangerous. I also regret that I couldn't give Murdoc more time, but with his injuries, it makes sense as to why he's basically more or less useless in this fight, with Stylo being downgrade and a wreck after getting hit by Midoriya and being in the dark. Not to mention with how big the chapter was getting, I was feeling spread thin and I didn't want this chapter to be over bloated. However, I did try to counter balance this with his Quirk that temporarily allowed Stylo use his invinicibity at the end. Though Gyro was able to get around that fact by aiming directly at Murdoc.**

 **Don't worry about any other new characters though. Be they villains, heroes, or neutral, that I create for this story. They will be more fleshed out and have a lot more screen time I assure you all. Murdoc and Stylo are more like the Sludge Monster from the first chapter of MHA or The Tower Stand user from Part 3 of Jojo, starter villains.**

 **Also, you all may be wondering who or what that Green Oni is. Well, I won't spoil anything crucial, but I will say that it is simply called a Stand Guardian. As for why it was protecting the Arrowhead, well... You'll have to find out later. ;3**

 **Also, also, I wanted to also demonstrate how Johnny's progress isn't always instantenous. Rather, I wanted him to gradually learn Lesson 4 after being explained it and failing for the first time due to the circumstances of this chapter. This way, he will have more motivation to learn and push himself forward get better at the Spin. Which will be really useful in the next arc. As for when he gets his second act, I will say it will be soon.**

 **Speaking of the next arc, I've decided to switch things up. To keep a good steady pace for this story, I will be moving my next original arc to after the Sport's Festival. Why you may ask? With out giving spoilers, I will simply say that this is simply better for character development and pacing. And makes more sense in the long run when we get to the Hero Killer Arc. So for those who are looking forward to the next original arc, please be patient.**

 **As for when he next chapter will be, it'll probably be around July since I'm a little worn out from making this monster of a chapter. Doesn't mean I lost interest, mind you, but I just need a small break.**

 **On a side note, I forgot how powerful Todoroki is. I originally had a lot of different scenarios played out for how the students get away, but when you have a powerful character in your party, it makes sense to use him over the more complex and needless plans you make. It would make less sense if you didn't use someone like him or, for example, a powerful spell book that would allow you to win any battle, or at the very least give you a huge advantage. Still, I think Todoroki is very cool and you could tell he was starting to get pushed a bit when how much ice he was making to deal with what he fought in this chapter.**

 **As for the reference for this chapter's title is a direct homage to David Bowee's song of the same name. It's very fitting for the obvious reason that the students are facing not only scary monsters (the dinosaurs), but also super creeps (the villains who are trying to kill them). It's also fitting because who eventually gets this Stand later. :3**

 **As for those wondering about Diego, don't worry. I NOW officially have plans for him. :3**

 **Also, here's the stats for Ferdinand and Murdoc! (Though, I won't be giving stats for Ferdinand's stand because it's no longer his own.)**

 **Ferdinand** **:**

 **Quirk: Geomorph - With a single touch from his fingers, Ferdinand is able to transform the earth around him into any shape or design he chooses. However, his range is limited due lack of training with it. Not to mention he needs to physically touch the earth of his choosing. He can't, however, morph any processed and refined metals.**

 **Power: 3/5**

 **Speed: 2/5**

 **Technique 3/5**

 **Intelligence: 4/5**

 **Cooperativeness: 2/5**

 **Murdoc:**

 **Quirk: Flare - Murdoc is able to shoot a flare from his hands that shines brightly for a few minutes before disappearing. It's not very powerful, and he can only use it one at a time, but used with his Stand makes him quite the challenge for anyone facing him.**

 **Power: 2/5**

 **Speed: 2/5**

 **Technique: 4/5**

 **Speed: 4/5**

 **Cooperativeness: 3/5**

 **Stand: Stylo - This Stand has powered by light, which makes it invincible and powerful depending on the quality of light shining on it. It can also transform into a car that is very fast and able to go anywhere without being restrained by user's range. In it's human form, it can shoot lightning and has powerful talons that can easily pierce flesh. However, int he dark or in the shade, it becomes super weak and fragile. Anyone who attacks it in this vulnerable state will definitely do some major damage to it.**

 **Destructive Power: B (In the light) - D (when in the dark)**

 **Speed: A (In the light) - D (when in the dark)**

 **Range: A**

 **Durability: A (In the light) - E (when in the dark)**

 **Precision: C**

 **Development Potential: E**

 **And now for the review responses, but they will be really short due to the fact that I don't want this Author's note to drag on.**

 **DiRunner: Well, some of them were forced to walk like a Dinosaur anyway. :P**

 **TheCrocutaAsylum: In a society that has pretty much accepted Quirks, no, superpowers, seeing another form of abilities is no longer as shocking as it was generations ago. However, I will say people are still surprised by them, but they don't hate them. Or look down upon them like those who are quirkless. That said, however, I will say that society in this story is mostly curious about Stands.**

 **FrancisVamp0822: No one expects the Dio inquistion. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **enarcoyufuin: Thank you so much for liking this story. I hope to continue to please.**

 **KingJGamer: Not exactly that, but soon Johnny will get Act 2. As for how Diego gets Scary Monsters... well, I think it's needless to say how he got it at the end. And yep, Diego's relationship with Johnny is very similar to that of Bakugo and Deku.**

 **mastergamer14: Nope, but I hope this chapter explained how he got Diego got his Stand. Or rather, implied how he got it.**

 **kerrowe: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. :3**

 **Hercules8: I tried really hard to keep a sort of horror theme along with the intensity this arc. I really hope it paid off! And thank you for liking my last chapter! :3**

 **Foreteller of Three: Season 2 was freaking amazing, and season 3 is just on fire at the moment. Glad liked my last chapter. :D**

 **gold crown dragon: *Screams in T-Rex* :P**

 **Galer: Oh fuck indeed. :P**

 **The Infamous Man: Thanks once again for liking this chapter. I can't thank you enough for your reviews as I appreciate them very much! :3**

 **tallestinz: I'm glad you liked my chapter! As for pacing, I feel it needs to be balanced, but don't worry. This only still the beginning of this grand tale. So rest assured, I will try not to rush the pacing.**

 **lolrus555: Wow. I didn't expect so much writing one review! You have no idea how much this makes me happy to see! Thank you so much for your kind words and I really appreciate them very much. As for your suggestion, I'll think about it, but I can't promise that it'll be in my story. I already have a great deal of plans, but I'll think about it none the less. Again, thank you so much for liking my story!**

 **Anyway, that just about wraps up this chapter! Thank you all for enjoying this series so far. I'm really having fun with it and I'm really happy that people like it so much! Until next time, I hope you all have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	13. Move Along

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Move Along**

* * *

Letting out a hiss as the alcohol-stained cotton swab brushed over a long gash across his shoulder, Johnny barely suppressed the yelp that rumbled deep within his throat. It was an effort, but it was not helped by the rising irritation threating to boil over. Not because he got sliced up just before the climax of the battle. Rather it was the fact everyone else who had turned into dinosaurs or just in the process of their metamorphosis had not a single scratch on them. They mingled around several policemen and pro heroes examining them, their confused looks encompassed most of their faces as they wandered around as if being woken up from a nightmare, but not a scratch lingered on their bodies. He concluded that it was probably the result of Ferdinand's now missing Stand that healed his victims once they became dinosaurs—after all, a worn and cracked puppet was useless to the one that made it dance on their strings—but he still felt cheated that it didn't heal his wounds at the very end. Probably because Ferdinand had little to no strength left to use his Stand to its fullest potential. Though that indignation was swallowed up by a shudder of cold horror at the mere thought of what happened to the _Doctor_. It wasn't that the man was practically now a walking emotionless, cracked statue as he was escorted into an iron maiden holding device alongside a fuming Murdoc that chilled him to the bone.

Rather it was the fact that his Stand, the personification of his fighting spirit and his very soul, was _ripped_ out of him by the Oni.

"Please hold still," the polite medical officer ordered as she carefully applied another careful swipe of alcohol on his shoulder before fiddling around a sealed bag of bandages. She stood over him while he sat on some propped stone tiles, but that didn't slow her down one bit.

Johnny let out a snort to cover up the second wave of heated pain, but never the less did as he was told. As the medic finally pulled out ropes of gauze and clean bandages, his gaze inevitably landed on Gyro. The long haired blonde stood in between Midoriya and Todoroki, with a fuming Bakugo standing behind them, his eyes glaring holes into the back of the emerald haired youth's head, as it was their turn to being interviewed by officer in charge of the investigation. Not a single blemish or scar marked where the arrow had pierced his cheek, nor the golden markings that mysteriously appeared and vanished without a trace mere minutes ago. If he hadn't seen how his own stab wound was healed when he got his own Stand, Johnny would've suspected that he was merely imagining things.

Though if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't that shocked. Puzzled, curious, but definitely not shocked. After everything that happened in the past twelve hours, no, over the past year, he'd come to accept that Stands, and how people obtain them, were beyond normal comprehension. And that's not counting how ignorant he still was about them as a whole. It didn't help that this was the second time his opportunity to learn from Mountain Tim was derailed by villains. He seriously started to wonder if the subject was cursed. No. That wasn't quite right. He knew deep down that _he_ was the one cursed.

"How you holding up, Johnny?" Blinking, Johnny turned his head around—the medic letting out a sharp _tsk_ at the action—before his eyes landed on the cowboy hero walking towards him. Fresh bandages covered up his face and his right arm was strung up on a sling much like Aizawa, but he walked with a steady, confident gait as he got closer to his student. Even after surviving an explosion, nothing seem to slow the hero down.

"Fine…" said Johnny, ignoring another sharp _tsk_ from the medic and the burning sensation numbing his shoulder. "It's almost like I don't have a gaping cut that nearly exposes my shoulder blade." A jolting grunt escaped his lips as the medic suddenly tightened the bandage.

"There," huffed the medic, "that'll do for now. Be sure you go see Recovery Girl right away when you get back to U.A." She then turned to Mountain Tim. "Would you mind watching him until I fetch a stretcher?"

"I don't need a stretcher…" Johnny shot her a glare that would've melted harden iron, though she barely paid him any attention. If anything, her eyes gazed upon the cowboy's face far too affectionately than he would have suspected from a professional medical officer.

"Sure thing, darling," Mountain Tim bowed with his best leg. If he could have used his arms, Johnny suspected his hat would've flowed down till it was placed over his heart like an old western. "I've been meaning to talk to him anyway."

A dreamy smile blooming on her, the medic saluted him before quickly turning on her heel hastily, least he saw the rosy blush forming on her cheeks. Though her image of professional dignity quickly crumbled apart when her foot caught on the edge of an uplifted stone tile, nearly sending her tumbling forward if Mountain Tim hadn't caught her arm. Spluttering an apology she quickly pulled herself away just as her face now completely turned beat red.

"You sure have an _effect_ on people, don't you?" Johnny quipped dryly as he continued to watch the flustered medic head towards other victims before turning his attention back to the cowboy.

"What can I say? It's all part of the job I suppose." The cowboy grinned for but a second before his lips flattened to a razor's edge. "…You kids got extremely lucky tonight. Those two have been on the wanted list for some time now for some rather unsavory exploits due to their Stands. Facing one of them is bad enough, but surviving both of them is nothing short of a miracle…." He them bowed his head as low as his bandages could allow him to. "Forgive me… As a hero and as a teacher, I should've been there to protect all of you…"

Johnny felt uneasy as he continued to stare at the bowing cowboy. Having someone feel guilty _for_ him was uncomfortable despite the fact that Midoriya had apologized to him on a couple of occasions. He knew that it was a natural response, but to have his own teacher, a man who had earned the respect and love of a great deal of fans across the world, showing remorse for him simply felt odd.

Especially when he deserved far worse.

"…There's nothing to apologize," he said finally, scratching the back of his neck, turning his gaze to the side to hide the obvious discomfort in his eyes. "I doubt even All Might could have reacted fast enough after everything that has happened…" Although after seeing All Might in action, he just might have, but at the moment, it was best not to mention that fact. "So… what's going to happen?"

"To them?" Tim cocked his head over to where the villains were being loaded onto an armored van. "Murdoc will be sent to a special maximum security prison that deals with villains with dangerous Quirks. Due to how dangerous his Stand is, the wardens will be taking extra precautions and measurements to deal with him." His mouth tightened as he lingered on the still unresponsive doctor. "As for Ferdinand… if what everyone said about what happened to him is true… he'll still be heading to jail, but he'll be examined whether if he can manifest his Stand or not. If he recovers anyway…." His eyes shifted back to his student, locking him into place with a soul piercing stare. "This is the first time in history that someone had their Stand taken from them. Even though Stands are still a handful compared to the majority of people with Quirks, this… this is completely unheard of…"

Johnny blinked when he saw the cowboy's face shiver ever so slightly that he would've missed it if he wasn't standing in front of him. The revelation itself was more than a little upsetting, and frankly he still wasn't over what he just saw, but seeing his teacher, a professional hero showing even the tiniest bit of unease froze the blood within his veins. Ever since they first met, Mountain Tim always had a fearless confidence even when facing Oyecomova and the League of Villains. It was an act that all true heroes, especially All Might, pulled off without fail. To reassure and calm all those around them. Seeing the illusion crack to reveal that heroes _could_ be vulnerable only made Johnny all the more unnerved.

"That's not what I was meant…" said Johnny, tearing his gaze away from the cowboy's. Best to change the subject before he went into a panic. "I mean what is going to us?"

"Oh. That." Tim gave him an understanding nod before scratching the back of his neck. "Well… considering how everyone is mostly unharmed—sorry, Johnny—everyone will be sent back to their homes under heavy escort. We're not taking any more chances if there is another villain lurking about. Also since everyone was acting under legal self-defense, everyone should be heading home shortly without any repercussions."

Johnny snapped his head back around, cocking an eyebrow as his blue eyed teacher stared at him. Repercussions? For defending themselves? " _Just what the hell does he mean by that?"_ he thought silently to himself.

"Looks like your ride is here, Johnny." The paraplegic blinked before following Tim's gaze to see the medic returning with two policemen following close behind with a stretcher in hand. "I'll leave you in her care then. Get some rest, Johnny. You deserve it. Also don't worry about your horse. I'll be sure that both she and Valkyrie make it back to the ranch they're staying at."

"Wait, Mountain Tim!" The cowboy paused just as he turned on his heal, his gaze whirling around to lock back up with Johnny's even as the medic laid the stretcher down beside the youth. "Do you know what that Oni was? Is it a Stand or something else entirely?" Even though he tried to push the emerald spirit out of his mind, it lingered and simmered till he could take it no longer.

A stiff breeze fluttered through the courtyard with the soft, drumming taps from everyone's shoes echoing throughout the night's sky. Yet the American did not hear it. All senses were focused on the mummy-like man in standing in front of him. The moonlight now casting a shadow over Mountain Tim's hat, hiding his eyes as he met his student's questioning gaze. "…I honestly have no idea." With that said, he tipped his hat, as best he could with his bandaged arms—even then he still made that look graceful—before turning to go talk to with one of the policemen in charge.

Johnny felt his lips dug downward in frown, pondering whether Mountain Tim was telling the truth or not, before deciding to take his word for it. If he was being honest with himself, the fatigue he being staving off for so long was starting to crash down upon him. He didn't complain as the medic and policemen carefully placed him in the stretcher. Yet as he laid his head back and allowed his heavy eyelids to close firmly shut, his last thought was of the golden arrowhead and wondering what exactly happen to it.

* * *

"Let me get this straight…" Tomura Shigaraki started as he gripped a crystal glass filled with liquor with his good hand, two fingers held out least he accidently activated his Quirk. It was around five-thirty in the morning, their _retreat_ was empty except for him and Kurogiri, but despite the aches from his healing wounds, he refused to rest. Especially not when his supposed _good news_ had turned sour. "You're telling me that our two _specialists_ , both of which have abilities that are hard to come by, have been _defeated_?" A sharp crack echoed throughout the bar as long jagged lines suddenly threaded along his cup, fat drops of liquid fire threatening to spill out if given the chance. It didn't help that one of his fingers had closed upon the fracturing glass, but he barely managed to rein in his anger least Kurogiri had to clean up his sparkling clean counter.

The misty man took in his tantrum in stride, calmly wiping a glass with a dry rag as he watched him. "That's correct, Tomura Shigaraki," he said, carefully putting down the glass next to its set. "It's unfortunate that they failed their mission to obtain the Golden Arrow of Nabou. Though we predicted a possible confrontation from the children and heroes on their way back from practice, it would appear that we underestimated their tenacity and the timing of their bus schedule."

"Tenacity? I'll admit that some of them got that much, especially that green mop head and jockey, but they're still wet behind the ears compared to our _specialists_. Both of their Stands are supposed to be invincible! So why did they lose to a couple dozen brats?!"

"Our informants have yet to find out the details regarding the incident, though it would appear that the children found the arrow first. Assuming they figured out its use, then it's likely that at least one of them gained a Stand and used it to defeat Dr. Ferdinand and Murdoc."

Shigaraki felt his teeth click with a loud crack as the remaining finger closed shut around the glass, swiftly turning it to ash with its contents spilling onto its remains. This was totally unfair! Here he was still recovering his HP and already the side characters found the item that could break the game! It was almost cheating at this point. No. It _was_ cheating. The brats shouldn't have been there in Nabou, yet they managed to come out the victor in the end despite the level gap between his party members. "Those brats are so go going to pay. I'll double the bounty on their heads and—."

"Calm yourself, Tomura."

Shigaraki felt a chill down his spine before turning around to face the static filled television, wincing slightly as his recovering muscles protested loudly. "Master…" The towering fury that was burning hotly within his veins cooled at his mentor's words, if only for a moment.

"It is unfortunate that we lost two Stand Users and the use of a Stand Arrow, but you mustn't let yourself get consumed by frustration," the enigmatic leader of the League of Villains said gently as if he were lecturing a child. "There will be other opportunities to obtain the powers of Stands in due time."

"B-But Master, those wannabe _heroes_ now have the Arrow! If more than one of them manages to obtain its power—!"

"Worry not, Tomura. I've just been informed by our associates that the Stand Arrow merged with one of the children: Gyro Zeppeli. It is no longer available to the rest of them or the pro heroes."

Merged? Was that even possible? He never heard of that happening before to those who had the potential to awaken their Stands. Yet the calm and knowing demeanor his master held told him that he must have already known this for a fact. It would appear that he still had much to learn from his teacher.

"Don't sulk, Tomura. As I have said, don't let this failure consume you. There's still another Arrowhead somewhere in Musutafu and several others hidden through the country. It's only a matter of time before one falls into our grasp. For now, we'll lay low. The events from the USJ are still present in the minds of the public. It won't be long before the morning news catches wind of the events in Nabou, adding more fuel to the spark you created, Tomura. But that also means that the police and heroes will be on high alert and you're still in no condition to fight. Until your wounds have healed completely, you must rest. Also, I'm removing the bounty over those children for now. At this point, it will only draw unwanted attention. In the meantime, I have something else that might interest you."

Shigaraki scratched his neck for a moment, before giving his master a nod. "Ok, Master…. I can wait." And he would wait. After all, he had all time in the world to grind his EXP till he was truly ready to tear down the _Final Boss_ and the pillar of the so-called _peace_ he created.

* * *

Squinting at the fat cold beads trailing down the side of his cup, Johnny peered up at Gyro, who casually sipped his cola without a care. Recovery Girl had healed his shoulder for the most part, but warned him that should be taking it easy. Which was fine considering school had been canceled for the day, more than likely due to the incident prior, and the two foreigners decided to have breakfast together the following morning. The café they visited was filled almost to the brim with costumers that it was a wonder that their waitress had even heard them over the near mindless chatter. Even the energetic pop band playing on the T.V. was nearly drowned out. Though Johnny didn't mind that last bit all too much. While he didn't hate it, he was more of a classic rock kind of guy.

"So," said Gyro, putting down his drink with a sharp clink, "what's up with the silent treatment, Johnny? You haven't said a word since we gave our orders. Do you have a stomach ache or something? Don't tell me you're my father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate?!"

"No…" Johnny answered flatly, resisting the urge to smack his forehead. How old was Gyro to reference _that_ of all things? "That's not it."

"Then what is it? I'm pretty sure you didn't ask me out here for a date. So spit it out."

"Alright, alright…" Johnny pinched the bridge between his eyes as he tried to ignore his friend's awful humor. Somehow this conversation was turning more awkward than grilling Midoriya over his secret, but he couldn't back down now. "Gyro… are you feeling ok?"

"…Oh my god, I was just kidding about the date—!"

"That's not what I meant!" Johnny slammed a fist down on the table, startling nearby patrons as he glared at the long haired blonde. "I'm talking about what happen to you and the arrowhead that lodged itself into your eye! After you gained your Stand it disappeared. So what happened to it?"

The teasing, golden grin that Gyro wore quickly faded from his lips as his emerald eyes held Johnny's sky-blue. Though the constant babble from nearby customers continued onward, their words now failed to reach both foreigners' ears. "You don't beat around the bush do you, Johnny?" sighed Gyro, holding up a hand before Johnny could dryly retort. "I'll tell you, ok? Sheesh, keep your shirt on. Recovery Girl looked me over last night along with several other professionals. They all concluded that I'm healthy as a through bred horse and that there's nothing explicitly wrong with me. However… when they were x-raying me, they found where the arrow went."

Johnny quirked a brow at his mentor's words, before his eyes popped out as the implication hit him hard in the gut. "You don't mean—?!"

"Yep." Gyro tapped the side of his cranium. "It's still inside me… for the most part. More specifically it somehow fused with the bone and flesh, but not like a tumor or a growth. It's not interfering with my brain or nervous system or blocking blood vessels. Just sitting within my skull. I can't really explain it—neither could the doctors and Recovery Girl for that matter—but you really can't tell I have ancient antique stuck in my head."

If he had an elastic Quirk, Johnny knew that his mouth would've hit the polished table by now. Yet despite how outright bizarre, if not completely insane, it sounded, it was how casual Gyro explained it that caught him off guard the most. "You're taking this all extremely way too well, Gyro."

"What? You'd expect me to run around the city, half naked and screaming about how I have a supernatural arrow stuck in my brain? Give me some credit, Johnny. I know how to keep my cool." He then grinned, revealing his grills as he leaned forward on the table. "Besides, it isn't that bad. My vision has never been better. I think it's nearly 20/.0625 since I can see fine print of a bottle ketchup seven tables away from us. And that's not including the fact that I have a Stand now. A Stand! I never thought I would obtain one before, even after I find out how you got yours, but god damn, it feels amazing!"

"Well at least you're happy." Johnny couldn't blame him for feeling excited about his new gift. The wondrous sensation coursing through his veins when Tusk first materialized, there were no words to describe it. Even now his confidence surged whenever the little pink elephant clung to his arms or floated beside his head. With it by his side, Johnny felt like he had a chance, no matter how small that it was, of obtaining his dream. Judging by the pure elation on Gyro's face, he too felt the same way.

" _In other news, the police department have confirmed the capture of two wanted criminals that attacked a bus load of students from U.A. academy late last night_."

Johnny blinked before turning to face the T.V., its screen now showing a professional news woman showing images of policemen taking Ferdinand and Murdoc to jail.

" _While it hasn't been confirmed as of yet, it has been speculated the villains involved are associated with the League of Villains. This makes it the second time that U.A. has been targeted by the League. The villains rampaged costed major damage to a communications tower that made calls for help via landlines, cellphones, or email in the surrounding area to be useless. Mountain roads leading to the small village of Nabou, which was caught in the crossfire of the deadly attack, were also damaged severely. However, it would appear that the villains were eventually defeated by the young heroes-in-training after some incredible display of self-defense. And while the police had yet to release a full statement regarding the legal status of such incredible bravery, the townspeople of Nabou has been reported that they wish their express their gratitude and thanks to the young students who saved their lives._ "

"Nyo, ho, ho! Looks like we might be getting statues of our class made in our honor, Johnny," Gyro laughed before taking a sip from his cola.

Johnny, however, didn't feel share his mentor's sentiments. " _There it is again…"_ he thought silently to himself as he continued to watch the reporter show interviews of random townsfolk from Nabou, even at point showing the owner of the hotel they stayed at. _"What do they mean by legal status? Mountain Tim was vague about it, but it's almost like—."_

" _In addition, Diego Brando, famous young horse jockey from England who recently came to Japan for a charity race, was also caught up in the incident when out training with his prized horse: Silver Bullet._ " The mere mention of the English horse racer cut off all thought in Johnny's head as his attention immediately shifted to the face of Diego Brando staring back at him on screen. " _He was reported to be unharmed due to the efforts of the students, but we've been told just moments ago that he announced his retirement."_

"What!?" spluttered Johnny, slamming his hands on the table, startling not only a wide eyed Gyro, but everyone else as they eyed him as if he just sat on a rusty nail. Yet he ignored them all, his eyes were glued on the T.V. as the newscaster continued.

" _We'll now take you live to an exclusive a press conference provided by Mr. Brando's legal team."_ The screen immediately cut to video with Diego standing proudly before a podium with dozens of reporters clamoring for his attention.

" _Diego! Is it true that you're really quitting the horse racing game?!"_ one reporter with a long horn sticking out of his head asked.

" _Indeed I am,"_ Diego confirmed with a confident grin. " _After my last race for the charity event here in Musutafu, I shall be no longer be racing professionally._ "

" _Is this related to the incident with the villains attacking the students from U.A. yesterday?"_ asked another reporter, this one had comically big eyes that he could barely fit underneath his glasses. " _You didn't receive any disabling injuries during the clash, so could you explain your reasoning by this daring move?"_

" _Heh! I'd admit that the villains yesterday were a part of it, but it was the actions of the students of U.A., nay, the heroes-in-training that cemented my decision. Their bravery and courage to not only save me, but also every single innocent bystander in Nabou was inspirational. That's why I decided to make an announcement._ " A beaming grin bloomed on Diego's face as he leaned forward on the podium to glance almost imperiously at the reporters. " _After my last race, I shall be enrolling myself into a hero academia. That's right, I, Diego, will become a_ hero!"

An uproar escaped the reporters' lips as they all tried to ask, no, _demanded_ answers to their every question. All the while Johnny stared incredulously at the T.V., his eyes practically leaping out of their sockets, yet not a word escaped his gaping mouth.

" _Does this mean that you intend to enroll into U.A.!?"_ the horn headed reporter shouted over the chatter of his peers.

" _No. No. As much as I would love to attend the most prestigious academy in the world for aspiring heroes, the enrollment process is a sacred rite of passage for those privileged to get passed their doors. It would be rather unfair if I just took it any time I so wished. I'd be spitting on the name of U.A. if I did."_

" _Then what academy or school do you intend to enroll into?"_ asked a beautiful female reporter with luxurious hair.

" _I've considered several places. There are many similarly prestigious schools throughout the world—_ Olympus Heights _in America, and the_ Round Table _in my native home of England—but there are several here in Japan that interest me. Such as Ketsubutsu Academy, Shiketsu, and Isamu. I haven't made an official decision as of yet, but I'll be sure to announce it soon._ " He then looked down at his wristwatch before giving the reporters a friendly wave. " _I'm afraid that'll be it for this press conference. There are other things I must attend for the day, but it has been a pleasure._ " With a graceful bow, Diego calmly left the clamoring reporters behind him.

"He works pretty fast, doesn't he, Johnny?" Gyro murmured over his cola. "Managed to not only overshadow our accomplishments last night, but used it as good press coverage for himself."

"It doesn't make sense though," muttered Johnny, biting his thumbnail as he continued to stare at the T.V. even when the owner changed the channel. "Why would Diego quit horse racing?"

"Were your ears stuffed up with moldy gold? Or did your mind shut down with the way you drooled at the T.V.? He explained why in the press conference."

Ignoring his friend's continued poor taste in humor, Johnny turned to look him dead in the eyes. "Gyro… I know Diego. He wouldn't throw away his career at the drop of a hat. Even if someone tried to blackmail or threaten to kneecap him, he would always come out on top. I sincerely doubt what happened last night would make him quit horse racing."

"Aren't you being a little paranoid? I mean, he sounded pretty sincere about admiring how we saved him."

"And that's exactly why I don't believe him. That whole _admiring_ bit was pure bullshit. There's no way that something so cheesy would cause him to retire so suddenly." Breaking his gaze with Gyro, Johnny hung his head over the pristine table top, his own perplexed reflection staring back at him as he brushed a hand underneath his hat. "Even if he was actually being serious for even a moment, why choose to become a hero? It's not something I would see him doing."

"I don't know, maybe he really admired heroes as a kid, like everyone else." Johnny raised his head back to give him a blank stare. The Italian gave him a bland shrug as he twirled the straw from his cola between his fingers. "Ok, ok. Let's say he really as bad as you say he is—which I'm still doubting is the case—then maybe choosing to become a hero would be huge publicity stunt. He already has a legion of fans that'll more than likely support his decision, and with heroes being the biggest thing of our generation, he'll probably make a killing in profits and popularity once he graduates from his hero academy."

It seemed like the most likely possibility, considering his own personal experience with the British jockey, but something didn't seem right to Johnny. An irrational piece of his mind, miniscule yet remarkably stubborn, gnawed at him even when all other logic pointed in favor of Gyro's theory. He blinked as he felt something poke his nose, drawing his focus away from his stubborn irritation. Looking down he saw the straw in Gyro's fingers threating to go up his nostrils as its owner gave him a lazy smile.

"Cheer up, Johnny. Whether the case, Diego's not our problem. He can do whatever he wants, for now we need to focus on something far more important."

"And what's that?" Johnny felt his brow twitch as he swatted the offending plastic away from his nose.

Gyro's grilled covered smile grew till it split his entire face into two. "Food!"

As if summoned by him, their waitress had returned with steaming platters of breakfast. Gyro's plate was mostly consisted of rice, miso soup, and an omelet that was a special of the café, complete with distinctively cute chibi art painted on its side made from ketchup. In contrast, Johnny's meal was pancakes with a side toast with melted butter glazing its crust. "Please enjoy your meal, sirs," said the waitress, giving them a polite, professional bow before walking away to serve someone else.

"Well? Eat up, Johnny! There's no use worrying about Diego or his publicity stunt. Let's enjoy ourselves!" Taking his own advice to heart, the Italian grabbed a fork and spoon before digging into his meal with vigor.

Johnny stared at his pancakes for a moment before giving a shrug. Gyro was right, Diego was something that was no longer his concern. For now, he'll settle with ceasing the increasing rumbling within his stomach before he had to return to the exciting life of his hero academia.

* * *

Once again, U.A. had resumed classes the next day, though Johnny noted that most teachers seemed on edge. Or rather, more vigilant as two teachers now stood on guard at the main gates leading into the academy. Not that Johnny cared about the understandable increase in security, though he did admit he was thankful that it deterred the paparazzi from barging into the school like last time. They still moaned and ranted to be let in outside the main gates, but at least they seem more complacent.

Classes quickly came and went like usual, despite the fact that Aizawa was still wrapped up like a fresh mummy. Everyone was present and accounted for, though some like Kaminari, Ashido, and Hagakure looked exhausted. Perhaps a side effect from being turned into dinosaurs? Whether it was the case or not, their messy haired teacher didn't hold back on them as he continued to drill important subjects into their heads without mercy or pity. However Johnny noticed that the hero lessons for the day consisted of basic excises followed by lectures that explained heroic codes. Nothing unusual about it, it was par for the course of any heroic academy, but it obviously wasn't as intense like the last few courses they had or the planned lessons that were rudely interrupted. Could this because of the last two incidents or were they already part of the scheduled courses for the year? He would've assumed the former, but he come to learn to expect the unexpected at U.A. by now.

By the end of the day, everything seemed to return to some form of normalcy. Johnny quickly packed his notes and textbooks into his bag before jumping into his _newest_ wheelchair and got ready to leave with Gyro, but paused as a chattering buzz got closer and closer to their classroom. He wasn't the only one to notice as nearly everyone leaned out of their seats to stare at the main door to the room while others, such as Uraraka, Ida, and Midoriya, started to walk slowly towards it. A menacing air hung over their heads until finally the gravity girl took a deep breath and flung the door open. What she, and every else, saw caused them to gape in wonder.

A sea of students flooded the hallway, blocking every way exit out of the classroom as they crowded around it. Every one of them stared ominously at the heroes-in-training. Some muttering softly to themselves, others loudly commenting on how _unimpressed_ by what they saw. Some even pulled out their phones to quickly snap a few pictures at the surprised students of Class One-A. The one thing they all had in common, however, was the critical, weighing stares they continued to give.

"W-whoa… What's going on!?" Uraraka demanded, quivering slightly as she stood just a few feet away from the overwhelming mob.

"No way out!" exclaimed Mineta as he stood close behind his brown-haired peer. "What're they here for?"

"Maybe to spread to the good news about Jesus Christ?" chuckled Gyro.

"I would've never thought of that, Gyro," Johnny said dryly. "Explains why they are taking pictures of us and judging if we're quality meat or not." Ignoring the Italian's laughter, he continued to peer over his classmates heads to eye the crowd suspiciously. He already had a pretty good idea why exactly they were here.

"Scoping out the competition, _duh_ , small fry," Bakugo answered Mineta's question with a scoff, as well confirming Johnny's unspoken suspicion. "Cuz we're the kids who survived two villain attacks. Makes sense they'd want a look before the Sport's Festival." A condescending sneer morphed upon his face as he proceed to walk passed his stunned classmates till he was almost literally face to face with crowd. "No point, though. Move aside, _cannon fodder_."

Johnny raised an eyebrow as Bakugo continued to look down the rest of the first year student body. While what he said wasn't surprising considering his over inflated ego, but it was downright impressive that he would try to practically make everyone in the crowd his enemy in less than a minute. " _He's got massive balls, I'll give him that."_

He wasn't the only one to have similar, yet varied reactions to Bakugo's remarks, most staring incredulously at the back of the spikey blonde's head. "Can we please not resort to calling those we don't even know ' _cannon fodder_ '?" Ida sternly chided as he jutted an arm towards his insolent classmate's direction.

"It's true," a sudden voice said over the multitude standing next to the door. "We came to get a look, but you sure are _modest._ Are all kids in the hero course like this one?"

"Huh?!" Bakugo perked up instantly, his eyes growing dark as he looked through the crowd to find the one who spoke up. Leaning forward, Johnny tried to get a better look at the one who made such a passive aggressive remark to probably the most violent student in the school.

Carefully pushing passed several of his peers came a young boy with messy indigo hair that stuck out at odd ends. He was rather tall compared to many other students behind him and there was no visible feature that defined his Quirk. Triangular purple eyes with dark heavy bags underneath blinked lazily as he stood in front of Bakugo, looking him up and down without showing a hint of what ran through his head. Scratching the back of his neck, he looked passed the explosive youth to eye several other students in the classroom. "Gotta say, I'm a little disillusioned. If this is what you're offering."

Johnny couldn't blame the guy if Bakugo gave him a bad first expression, but it was annoying that he was judging the entire class just because of one person's actions. At least, that's what he first thought until he noticed something in the boy's gaze as he stared directly at his classmates. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was almost like… like he was determined.

"Those of us who didn't make the hero course are stuck in general studies and the other tracks. There're quite a few of us. Did you know that?"

"What're you going on about?" Rolling himself forward till everyone in the crowd could see him, Johnny glared at the daring boy. The mob of students in the back hesitated as soon as they saw him, their eyes wandering over him, but mostly lingered on his wheelchair.

"Hey, I seen this guy at lunch!" commented one sharp fanged boy.

"Me too, but I always thought he was in general studies or support due to his…" muttered a blonde haired girl.

"How's he in the hero course anyway?" asked a mop headed kid with purple colored sunglasses.

If any other time, Johnny would've sent them all his most scathing glare to shut them all up, but at the moment his eyes never left the purple headed boy's.

Surprise flickered through the boy's eyes for a brief instance as he stared at the cripple's chair, yet steel soon replaced it. "Depending on the results of this sports festival..." he started, "… they might consider transferring us to the hero course. I understand the _reverse_ is also possible for you all…"

Johnny barely managed to keep his eyebrows from climbing to his scalp as he continued to stare at the daring youth. " _Reverse transferring?! They could do that here?!"_ It seemed ridiculous, especially after all the crap he had to do get into U.A., but after dealing with Aizawa's _logical ruses_ , he wasn't entirely sure if they _wouldn't_ do it. He still wasn't entirely familiar with the rules of the academy, but U.A. is the world's most prestigious hero academy in the world. It was entirely possible they did have such an outrage rule set in place if anyone showed more _Plus Ultra_ than their peers.

"Scoping out the competition? For a general studies kid like me… This'll be the perfect chance to knock you off your pedestals. Consider this a declaration of _war_."

"Is that so…?" Johnny blinked as a hand fell onto his shoulder. Cocking his head to the side, he looked up to see Gyro, the shade from his hat hid his emerald eyes as he grinned viciously, staring at the purple haired boy. "That's rather bold talk. In the face of such hostility there's only one way for us to retort... we're going to crush you beyond recognition."

Johnny could practically taste the tension in the air as the crowd behind the purple haired youth babbled loudly amongst themselves over how equally daring Gyro was. He didn't need to look behind him to know that, outside of Bakugo, most of his classmates were shocked over the Italian's cocky remark. Not that Johnny was surprised. They hadn't been with him long enough to know of Gyro's more competitive side, especially when faced with someone who was looking down on him.

For his part, the heavy eyed boy merely looked undeterred as he continued to lock eyes with Gyro. Neither of them seemed to blink as the tension continued to rise with every second that passed by. That is until an exceptionally loud voice rang out over the many students flooding the hallway.

"Hey, hey!" shouted a hot-blooded young man with long gray hair and razor sharp teeth, raising himself up on his toes till everyone could get a good look at him. Though Johnny noted that the thing that stood out about him the most was that his thick, pale eyelashes encompassed his eyes, almost making it like he was wearing a _natural_ mask. "I'm from Class One-B, next door! Heard you guys fought some villains. Wanted to find out more, but all I'm seeing are these two arrogant bastards! You better not make fools of the hero course at this thing! Don't get so full of yourselves! We'll show you up at the festival for sure!"

"And the daredevils just keep on coming…" muttered Johnny, rubbing the side of his right temple as the razor toothed boy continued to aggressively rant. He paused when Bakugo casually passed him before pushing himself through the crowd without a word

"Wait, you jerk!" Kirishima rushed forward before planting himself beside the door. "What're you doing to us? Thanks to you we've got a whole mob of haters now!" He then rounded on Gyro with an accusing finger. "And you! You're not helping the situation by speaking for us and declaring something like _that_!"

"I don't give a crap…" scoffed Bakugo.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa?!" The redhead stared slack-jawed at the explosive boy, but he didn't have time to utter another word as Bakugo turned his head back to the crowd.

"I'm heading for the top. Why should I care?"

"Well said, Bakugo," Gyro grinned, though the shorter blonde gave him glare. "The festival is like a race. If you worry about stepping on everyone's toes all the time, you're not even going to make it passed the starting line. That said…" His grills seemed to gleam as he locked eyes with Bakugo. " _I'm_ going to be the one standing at the top."

"Wanna go right now, Gold Tooth?" Bakugo returned Gyro's grin with vicious eagerness.

"Nyo Ho! Let's save it for the festival, shall we?"

"Then why even bother declaring stupid shit like…" The spikey haired blonde let out a grunt before pushing himself pass the sea of students, even as the gray haired boy continued to rant after him.

"Tch…! So straight forward and manly," Kirishima trembled with barely kept admiration for his peers.

"The top… they're not wrong," noted Tokoyami.

"Well said," Sato agreed as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Don't let them play you!" Kaminari protested "All they're doing is winning us enemies!"

Johnny had to admit, the two of them weren't winning them any favors with the rest of their student body. However, they were both right. If what the purple haired boy said was true, then he wasn't going to hold back going all out. Not that he wasn't going to do so anyway. The Sports Festival, despite being a ploy for students to get recognized by not only pros, but the populace world round, was a good chance to practice his skills with the Spin. Speaking of which, he need to have a more through talk with Gyro about Lesson Four. He was going to ask him yesterday, but Diego's announcement, had practically taken over his mind for the rest of the day.

Letting out an annoyed tsk at the growing loudness of the crowd outside, Johnny decided that it was time to make his exit. Pushing himself forward, he spared the heavy eyed boy a passing glance, one which he returned with a curious flicker flittering through his eyes, before entering the hallway. The crowd practically melted out of his way, whether by the fact of his disabilities or the growing glare that darkened his face. Not that he cared—well maybe a bit—as he turned down the hallway where he intended to speed his way to the elevator. Yet he was forced to grab both of the handles to his wheels before making a complete stop just a mere foot from All Might, standing imposingly in the middle of the hallway.

"Ah! There you are, young Johnny," the Symbol of Peace beamed, his signature smile practically glittering off the sunlight that flittered in from a nearby window. "I was hoping to catch you before you headed home for the day. If you could spare a few minutes of your time, I would like to have a chat with you."

Johnny blinked at giant of man. If he was anyone else, they would've been squealing in glee that All Might was talking to them, let alone acknowledging their existence. But he already knew exactly what the great hero wanted to talk about. It was inevitable. Although, he had no idea how the conversation was going to play out, which slightly concerned him. "…Sure, All Might."

* * *

All Might stared down at cup between his fingers, its warmth spreading evenly into his palms while its heavenly aroma tickled his nose. There was a bitterness to it, but also a sweetness mingling deep within. He'd yet to take a single sip from it though, but as far he could tell from the brief glances upward, neither did his young foreign student. Awkwardness filled the air the second he closed the door to the staff lounge room he reserved for the rest of the day. If they waited any longer, it would surely get cold before they even said a single syllable, but for whatever reason, All Might couldn't bring himself to speak. Unlike with young Midoriya, who has bright and open expressions that made it infinitely easier to deal with, Johnny merely kept a neutral demeanor despite being in the presence of the Symbol of Peace. He'd expected something along bright eyed wonder or perhaps nervousness, but the boy's blank expression threw him in a loop. Was he secretly judging him for not being what he built himself up to be over the years; the pillar that everyone could lean on in times of darkness?

" _This is going to be tougher than I originally anticipated…"_ he thought silently to himself, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued to keep his eyes low. " _But there's no turning back now. I need to be sure that Midoriya's opinion about Johnny keeping my secret is accurate. And I can't do that remaining silent. It's time to go Plus Ultra and show young Joestar who the_ true _Symbol of Peace really is."_

Carefully placing the tea on the table, he gave the young man before him a thumbs up. "So how are your grades treating you, Johnny?" Ok, not the best start to a serious conversation, but it at least it was something other than silence. "I heard from Aizawa that you're doing well in your studies and taking your hero courses rather seriously. Not to mention your effort in fending off those awful villains two days ago was—."

"You can stop dancing around the elephant in the room, All Might," Johnny told him calmly. "I know _why_ you wanted to talk to me."

" _So… cutting to the chase it is then_." All Might knew that he should did so at the start, but he wanted to ease the young boy into such a serious issue. No need to overburden him more than he already was. Clearly Johnny was made out of sterner stuff that he originally thought. Letting out a sigh, All Might decided to adhere to his student's request by simply showing him what he already knew for some time.

Wisps of steam quickly wavered off his body until it nearly engulfed him whole. It didn't take a second longer before his muscular body vanished, leaving only the skeletal shadow in its wake. The blank expression that Johnny wore melted wave with the steam as he leaned forward, placing his own tea cup on the table as he took in the hero's weak, natural form. "You already seen me like this a year ago, but... I'm Toshinori Yagi. All Might's _true_ form!" On que, All Might felt blood immediately rushed up his throat like a boiling geyser before escaping his lips in a nasty cough. " _Damn injury!_ "

"So it really was _you_ …" muttered Johnny, not in the least disturbed by the blood leaking out the corners of the hero's mouth. Although he did linger upon it as he took in the rest of his skeletal appearance. "How... how long can you stay in your other form? Midoriya said that you could last about a day when I last talked to him. Although… he did mention that your time was getting shorter…"

"So he went that far into detail, huh?" Midoriya did say that he told Johnny everything, but it was clear that All Might underestimated how meticulous he could get. Still, it would save him time explaining things. "About fifty-five minutes." Johnny's brow immediately shot to his scalp as he stared at him. Good. He clearly understood how serious the situation was. "I can't even last a full hour any more. Day by day, my power gets weaker and my muscle form takes every bit of energy to last as long it can. You already guessed it by now, but… my time as the Symbol of Peace is quickly running out."

Johnny stared at him for what seemed the longest time before he lowered his gaze. "Then it'll be Midoriya's turn…"

"That's correct. Midoriya has inherited my Quirk, One For All, and will one day take my place as the next Symbol of Peace to lead the world to a brighter future. I fear that day will probably be sooner than I would've liked… Among villains, there are some who started to realize my weakness. Not specifically my injury, but rather how slow I've gotten and what little power I have left in this body." Johnny gave a solemn nod as he quickly picked up on _whom_ All Might was referring to. Sharp kid. Perhaps that's why he figured out his secret through Midoriya. "However until then I'm still the Symbol of Peace and I must continue to say 'I am here!' until young Midoriya is ready. That is why I must ask you to please keep this a secret from the world. I know this is a heavy burden to bear—"

"Alright. I never planned on telling anyone in the first place."

"—one that I never wanted to place on someone so young, but if the public or… or…" All Might trailed off as he finally registered the boy's words, quickly locking gazes with his. "W-What? You agree just like that!?" Blood spluttered out his mouth again, crimson droplets scattering over pristine table while he continued to stare dumbfounded.

"Yep. Did you honestly expect me to go tell everyone I met that All Might was really a skeleton?"

"W-Well no, but... I expected some hesitation or something as you mulled over my plea!"

"Sorry to disappoint you then," Johnny dryly stated as he leaned back into his wheelchair. "I never really cared how Midoriya got his power or what relationship you had with him. The only reason why I bothered to look into this was on a whim."

"A whim!?" The sheer audacity of such a confession was such a punch in the gut that another geyser of blood vomited of All Might's mouth as he collapsed out of his chair. Was this kid for real?! Nobody just finds probably the world's most important secret on a mere _whim_! Placing a shaking hand on his stomach steady to the nausea that threatened to boil over along with his blood, All Might slowly rose back up to meet Johnny's somewhat concerned stare. "Johnny… I don't think you understand the severity behind my Quirk and the importance of it being kept a secret."

"I do. It doesn't take a genius to realize that if one idiot learned of your power loss and started to spread rumors about it around like the plague… then every villain in the world would start climbing out of their holes and cause all kinds of hell. And that's not including the shit show that'll be the public reaction… But I don't care! I don't care if you actually getting weaker or how powerful your Quirk really is. Midoriya can have All For One for all I care and you won't see me talking to villains any time soon. It doesn't improve my situation by telling people the truth about you. To me it's just one more burden that I have to live with…"

"Johnny…" All Might felt his brow furrow as he watched the young boy's blank mask slowly chipped way. Revealing something fragile, vulnerable to the skeletal man.

"…I never really cared about heroes before. Not even when I was a kid… was more interested in horse racing than donning a blanket and pretending I was flying through the sky… That said… I did look up to you, All Might. Seeing you go up against impossible odds and coming out was… _is_ inspiring…" A bleak smile curved upwards as he held All Might's gaze. "And seeing you like this, someone who's like _me_ … that feeling hasn't changed one bit."

As if a knife twisted its way into his old injury, All Might's heart clenched at the paraplegic's confession. It reminded him of all too much of when he told Midoriya that could fulfill his dream of being a hero, only much more somber and melancholic. Almost lifeless as Johnny looked like he had zero confidence in himself. Seeing such a pitiful and fragile spirit, compassioned well up in the hero's soul. Yet along with it came a question that simmered in his brain till it boiled over.

"Why did you decide to attend U.A., Johnny?"

As quick as a flash, the vulnerability in his face vanished in an instant with the cold, blank mask that All Might came to know settling back into place. "…At first it was to follow Gyro."

"Gyro?"

"Mmm. Ever since I met him and learn about the Spin, I was able to actually feel my legs…." Johnny stared at his legs, his fingers clenching his pants so hard that All Might wonder if his nails were going to rip the fabric apart. "Every doctor I visited said I would never be able to walk again, that the damage done to my spine was irreversible even with the help of healing Quirks… But… It was for a single instant, but I _felt_ them twitch. I'm sure you can understand what's it like. Feeling something you lost for so long come back to you so suddenly, so briefly… that you would do anything to experience that feeling again. And since Gyro was enrolling into U.A. to become a hero, I knew I had to follow after him, to learn everything about the Spin from him.

"At least that was I originally intended… After I got my Stand, I felt my legs move again for a brief moment… It wasn't exactly like how I felt with the Spin, but it was close enough. If I could learn how to improve my Stand and combine them with the Spin then maybe, just maybe I could regain what I lost… to able to walk again. To stand on my own two feet without being stuck in this god damn chair!" A frustrated fist smashed down on the left armrest of the wheelchair as Johnny looked up to stare at All Might. "I don't care what it takes, but nothing is going to stop me from obtaining my dream!"

All Might felt the hairs on his neck rise up as he stared deeply into Johnny's eyes. It wasn't the tragic, desperate simplicity of his goal that taken him by surprise, but rather sheer raw conviction that went beyond normal comprehension. A roaring flame of determination burned with in the pits of his eyes that reminded All Might all too much of Midoriya. Of himself. Yet unlike the bright, hopeful blaze that would inspire anyone, Johnny's was darker, threatening to burn anything in his path along with himself just to reach the starting line. It was admirable in a fashion, something that All Might couldn't deny, however… if this kept up then there was no denying the possibility that Johnny could head down a dark path. A path that would forever damn him to the life of a villain.

As the Symbol of Peace, no, as a _teacher_ , All Might would not allow that to happen to such a promising young lad. To see such anguished conviction mingled with the sharp edge of the despair that hung over Johnny's head, it reminded him of how he almost broke his protégé by neglect. He would never make that mistake again! And he knew exactly what the first thing he could do to make sure Johnny would tread down the right path.

Johnny leaned back as All Might sprung to his feet, his eyes glowing brightly with blue flames as his body quickly turned into his muscle form. Without any hesitation, he knelt down till his forehead pressed against the cold floor. "Johnny Joestar… Although my time as the Symbol of Peace is ending, please allow me to help guide you on your path alongside young Midoriya. To help teach you how to be a true hero and see you reach your goal of walking again on your two feet. And show you what it really means to be **PLUS ULTRA!** "

Johnny stared wide eyed as All Might continued to prostrate himself before him. A tense silence filled the air as the shock of such an incredulous display from the greatest hero in the world started to wane. All Might didn't mind. Despite his ailing condition, he'll wait as long as he needed until he was sure his heartfelt plea reached the boy's heart.

"What kind of cheesy lines was that?" All Might jolted his gaze upward as Johnny gave him a flat look, before his lips curled upwards, if only a little. "But I can't say I don't appreciate it… Thanks… All Might."

Though the burning determination in his eyes had to yet to falter, All Might could see the dark flames in the boy's eyes change. Not by a whole, perhaps not even by a fraction. Yet there was no mistaking the lack of menacing aura behind them. At least for now. The first step had begun for the youth, but deep down All Might knew it was never that simple. For someone like Johnny, the road was already long and arduous and old habits die hard. One misstep could lead him fatally crashing back down to the starting line, or worse, the path of villainy. It didn't help that he was standoffish and cold to nearly everyone around him except for a select few. But All Might was determined to see him become a hero. A true hero alongside Midoriya, his heir to the pillar of peace he created, and together they will make the world a better place.

* * *

"Can you believe those two?!" growled Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu as he complained to the rest of his classmates in their homeroom of One-B. "That spiky haired jerk straight up ignored me like I was even talking to him! And that guy with the weird hat! He has some nerve declaring he's going to crush us in the Sport's Festival."

"It does seem like our neighbors in Class One-A are pretty arrogant," said Neito Monama, a devilish grin forming on his lips. "I can only imagine surviving two villain attacks have boosted their egos quite a bit. Especially that one spikey haired guy you were talking about, Tetsutetsu. Bakugo, if I remember his name correctly. I heard that he survived a sludge villain before coming to U.A., and had to be saved like a little entitled child by All Might in the end."

"Lay off, Monama," Itsuka Kendo, the class president of Class One-B, chided as she gave the blue eyed a reproachful look. "They're looking to take first place as much as we are."

"Now, now, Kendo…" The Class President blinked before turning to face the back of a young boy with red hair sitting on table facing the golden sunset flittering through the windows of their classroom all the while twirling a pencil in his right hand. "They're nothing wrong with a bit of healthy competition. This year's Sports Festival is going to get pretty rowdy I would imagine. Besides, if Class One-A wants to be arrogant about their current position, then it's only means that their fall will be that much harder for them."

Kendo let out a sigh, pinching the bridge to her nose as she couldn't believe what she had to deal with her own band of egotists. "That may be, Hotei, but just remember that you don't get hoisted up by your own petard."

"Please, don't compare me to those guys. Unlike them, I have standards." He then grinned as the pencil winked out of his hand with a shiny glittered. "Isn't that right, _Hot Pants_?"

Makoto Shuzenji didn't bother responding to boy's question as she merely stared out the window, watching several students lingering about in the court yard. Though she couldn't deny that what Hotei said was true. " _This year's Sports Festival is going to be interesting."_

* * *

 **Author's Note: AND DONE! Whew, this one was a hell of a lot easier on my sanity than the others. Though I did have some trouble getting started, laziness and work tiring me out. But no matter! I managed to get this done before my deadline, which is always by the end of month.**

 **Also the title reference for this chapter is a nod to the All American Rejects Song of the same name. The song is basically, you guessed it, moving along after a particular event in one's life and since Class 1-A just had a massive arc fighting two nasty stand users, it would only make sense they have to move along so they can prepare for the Sports Festival.**

 **Anyway, this chapter doesn't any action in it, well if don't count the stand off with Gyro, Bakugo, and Shinso, (Those three have balls the size of Jupiter). Rather this chapter is here to unwind everyone, both in and out of the story, after such a ordeal last arc. As well set up things for the next arc, like that preview of Class 1-B and their students getting ready for the festival, and for those who didn't realize this already, but yes, there is a Original character in 1-B alongside Hot Pants to balance out Class 1-A's 22 students, (since Johnny and Gyro bumped it up to 22).**

 **Also I wanted to show how Johnny let go of his bitterness, if only for a moment, for his childhood ideal outside of his older brother. Though his job and status as the Symbol of peace currently limits him with teaching, until after the All For One arc anyway, (he gets more devoted to teaching), I wanted to stress how he's not just a hero who punches villains, but rather someone who can inspire hope and courage into others to make sure they don't stumble down into darkness. Like the golden age versions of Superman or Captain America. Like Midoriya. But Johnny is a tough nut to crack out his darken shell. It won't be easy, and I can assure you all that his friends will be the ones to be help him out of it the most, especially Midoriya and Gyro, but All Might is someone that can help in his own way.**

 **As for Diego and his plans... well, let's just say, without giving away spoilers, that the genius horse racer has a lot plans in the making. :3**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be mix of training among class 1-A, with particular social interactions with Johnny and his peers, before starting the Sports Festival. AKA: TOURNAMENT ARC. TOUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNAMENT ARC! IT'S A FUCKING TOURNAMENT ARC! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE! *Ahem* Sorry... Gigguk infected me with that meme. :P Anyway, I don't know how long it will, considering how I want to go into detail how Johnny actually building relationships with the rest of his classmates outside Midoriya and Gyro, BUT I will try to get it to you all next month. Key word _try_.**

 **Side NOTE: I'm considering on making either a Hunter X Hunter X Bloodborne story, where the good hunter is hunting the Chimera Ants in their arc, or a Fate Grand Order X Dark Souls 3 story, where a Holy Grail is accidently sent to dying world of Dark Souls and must get it back before it can be used by whatever is left of world for nefarious purposes. I don't really have any concrete plans for them as of yet, since I'm currently dedicated on ACBAH, but I would like to try these ideas out some day since I love these series as much as I love MHA and Jojo. That said, I wanted to hear what you guys think of my ideas.**

 **Anyway, it's time for the comment reviews!**

 **enarcoyufuin: I'm glad you like my last chapter! It was fun to write, but an annoyance to edit. And we'll see if more allies will appear to help our young heroes-in-training.**

 **KingJGamer: Hmm. Maybe, but that depends if they get another arrow. :P In all seriousness, however, they might, but for the sake of not making class 1-A over powered, none of them will be getting Stands outside Johnny and Gyro. Midoriya, Bakugo, and Todoroki would be so OP if they did get them. Anyway, thanks for liking my last chapter!**

 **Hercules8: One again, thank you for enjoying my story so far! :D**

 **gold crown dragon: No. We're not going to see the Holy Corpse Parts in this story. We are going to see the legendary pizza song from Gyro though. :3**

 **mastergamer14: Perhaps. Araki did mention that Kars existed in the Alternate universe along with the Stone Masks, before being being booted out off the world by the then Joestar of that time. Though if they did appear in my story, they will ONLY serve as a cameo as they would only take away from the plot rather than add to it.**

 **kerrowe: Without giving anything away, yes. People with Quirks can have Stands. Though whether Diego has a Quirk to begin with is anyone's guess. :P**

 **lolrus555: Already sent ye a PM, but thanks again for your wonderful review! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **Guest #1: Thank you. :3**

 **jalen johnson: Thanks for liking my last chapter! I hope to continue to please with my more of work!**

 **Vinz Kristoffer Cellacay: Thank you for liking my story! And don't worry, the polar opposites of Johnny and Gyro will get their own arc in the future. :3**

 **Doctor Homocide 157: WWWWWRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! :P**

 **FrancisVamp0822: Thank you once again, Vamp. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. Stay tuned in for the start of the epic TOURNAMENT ARC! :D**

 **Galaxy Creator of Pisces: As I already PM'd you, you have the go ahead for the translation. :3**

 **DIO OVER HEAVEN: Oh he will. I didn't originally have big plans for him, but do to a video I watched explaining the importance of Diego and Johnny, or rather any of the Dios constantly rivaling the Joestars, I knew then knew that he needed a bigger role. So yeah, expect great things from Diego. :3**

 **And that's about it for this chapter. I thank you all for sticking with me thus far and I truly hope to continue to please you all in the future! Until then, I hope you all have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	14. It's a Long Way to The Top

**I don't My Hero Academia or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: It's a Long Way to The Top**

* * *

"Let's train together, Johnny!"

Johnny blinked, turning to face the energetic smile that split Kirishima's face in two, halting his wheelchair just short of the door to their homeroom. The evening bell had rung mere moments ago and nearly half their class had already left, presumably to prepare for the Sports Festival in their own way. The rest lingered to talk amongst themselves, discussing possible events that might occur during the festival or how to properly strategize against the other first year classes aiming for the top. This had become routine in little less than a week since the incident in Nabou, but it proved that everyone in Class A was taking the Sports Festival seriously.

Naturally, Johnny was no exception. Ever since he was confronted by All Might, he had been training none stop with Gyro. The Italian didn't pull any punches for their training, pushing both Johnny and himself, as well their horses, to their limits in the short time frame they've been given. Yet this was the first time that anyone, outside Gyro of course, who offered to train with him. An offer he was quite unsure of, if he was being honest with himself. It wasn't that he disliked Kirishima, even if he was a bit overly friendly, rather he had no idea what he could offer him in terms of training. Quirking an eyebrow at the spiky redhead, he said, "…No thanks." Gripping his wheelchair, he started to push out the door… only to be pulled back by a firm hand.

"Come on, Johnny," said Kirishima, letting go of the wheelchair before side stepping to stand in front of the American. "Don't be so cold! Let's work together to do our best for the Sports Festival! I can show you a few manly moves that I've been workin' on for the last few days."

"And how will watching you practicing being a Metapod help me?"

"I can do a lot more than simply harden my body, you know…"

"Oh, of course. How can I forget the punching and kicking moves you got?"

Kirishima's face fell for a moment, staring flatly at the handicapped American. "Very funny, Johnny. But you'd be surprised how strong my punches and kicks can do. Which brings me to why I want to train with you. I want to see how strong your nail-bullets are against my Quirk."

Johnny raised an eyebrow at his proposal. "You do realize my nail-bullets can cut through thin layers of metal, right? I'm not going to assist you in suicide."

"I know that, but I've been practicing with my Quirk as of late." His lips suddenly curling into a sharp-tooth grin once more. "My body can withstand falling down a several story building and crashing into concrete without leaving a scratch now! Hell, I think I can tank Bakugo's blasts no sweat!"

"….Just what the hell was going through your head when you decided to do something like that for training?" asked Johnny, his expression incredulous as he stared at his reckless classmate.

"Heh! I've thought of all kinds of things to get me pumped up for the Sport's Festival. Though honestly… I would've never thought half the stuff I have planned for my training if it wasn't for the villain attacks we had recently. Especially that last one."

Johnny frowned for a moment as the memories of that fateful day came back to him, but he quickly dismissed them. "Alright, but you still haven't answered my question: how's your training going to help me out?"

A bright flame burst forth within Kirishima's eyes which held Johnny's intently. "You're going to the top of the Sport's Festival, yeah? Everyone who's a first year is going to be gunning for that spot as much as we are. There is no telling what kind of awesome Quirks they got, but if you spar and train with me then we'll both at least have a chance to reach the top. I know I'm not all that great in the strategy department like Midoriya, but I can try help you with whatever everyone's got in store for us at the Festival. Heck, with us fighting as much, you'd at least be able know what I have to offer. And likewise I'd be able to get used to your Stand.

"But that's not all I have to offer! I asked Aizawa Sensei about using U.A's testing facilities for us to train in and he said that there open for everyone at this time. I know you normally ride a horse around for fighting, Johnny, but I don't know whether they'll be using a big enough stadium or track for the festival this year. So training in Ground Beta or Ground Gamma would be great for you! You'll be able to practice in close quarters combat with me! How can you not like this idea?! It'll be perfect for us! Besides, isn't this better than training alone?"

Resisting the urge to remind the redhead that he was currently training with Gyro, Johnny pondered the proposal. It was simple, but it did have some merit. Fighting against someone as tanky as Kirishima, someone who can possibly take what he could dish out and keep on going without any problem, would make for an excellent fighting partner. Not to mention he had a point about the festival. There was no telling what kind of events will take place during the festival until it started. If any one of them used an up close and cramp environment then he was basically screwed. Though he'd improved a little during the fights with Stylo and Dr. Ferdinand, his daily training mainly consisted of him fighting on horseback. Perhaps Kirishima's plan wasn't a bad idea after all.

"All right… I'll go along with your idea," said Johnny.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Kirishima, startling the rest of his classmates who still remained in class. "This is going to be so man—!"

"On one condition though," Johnny cut in, causing the redhead to blink at him. "Gyro gets to come along with us. He'll help me practice with the Spin and also make sure to fix us up in case if we start turning each other into Swiss cheese."

"Done deal! Man this is going to be so awesome training with you and Gyro! I've been meaning to ask him to train with me for a while as well. Always wondered if his Spin powers can work on me when I have harden my body to the fullest."

Johnny was tempted to tell Kirishima how Gyro's Steel Balls could leave dents in solid concrete, but decided to remain silent. He doubted that would deter or change the redhead's upbeat attitude considering how determined he was to train with the foreigners. If anything it would got him more fired up. Though the least he could do was give the over eager boy a fair warning. "Just don't be disappointed if you get your ass handed to you," he dryly said.

"No worries, Johnny. If I get knocked down, I'll just get back up like a true man would!"

"Right…" Well at least he warned him. If anything bad happened, then he wouldn't be held accountable. Though as soon as he thought that, he knew deep down that something inexplicable would happen as soon as they started training. After everything that happened with the villains in such a short amount of time, he wouldn't put it passed the universe to throw another crazy disaster his way. " _I'm overthinking this…"_ he thought silently to himself. " _With all the added security that U.A. has going on since the last accident, especially for the Sport's Festival coming up, there's no way something bad will happen at campus."_

* * *

"What the hell are you damn extras doing here?!" demanded Bakugo, a sheen of sweat dripping down his brow as he glared at the trio that dared to disturb him. Like the new arrivals, he wore his U.A. gym suit, though it was smudged and more than a little torn up at odd ends. Smoke trailed behind him, with several burnt pieces of concrete dummies and targets littering the training grounds. Though surprisingly, the buildings that were part of the current area's theme remained unmarked.

"…Of course he would be here," sighed Johnny, regretting his decision to be hopeful even for a brief moment. He taunted the universe with such thoughts and now he had to be punished for it. Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, he stared at Bakugo, holding tightly to Slow Dancer's reins who nickered at the mini explosions that crackled in the temperamental youth's hands.

"You got something to say, Horseshoe?!" Crimson eyes spinning around till they locked on to Kirishima's own bright red pair. "What the hell, Shitty Hair?! You never told me you were bringing these two extras!"

"Now, now, Bakugo," said Kirishima, holding his hands up to soothe his friend's violent temper. "I did say we we're going to train, but I thought it would be a good idea to bring Johnny and Gyro along as well. Their super manly fighting styles will surely help us out in the Sport's Festival!"

"Like fucking hell I need their help! The only reason I accepted your stupid offer is because I need someone to be my punching bag before the Sport's Festival!"

"…You never told me that you asked him to join us, Kirishima…" Johnny stared blankly at the spikey red haired youth, ignoring the deathly gaze that Bakugo was sending him.

"Uh, well… I saw Bakugo at the last minute, so I thought why not give him the same offer, you know? After all, one more training partner never hurts. Not to mention with his manly drive, he'll be perfect as a sparring partner."

"Sure, if you don't count him blowing apart your teeth with a single punch."

"Do you want to die, Horseshoe?!" Bakugo growled, stomping forward till he was a mere foot away from Slow Dancer, ignoring the warning nicker the horse gave off.

"I think what Johnny meant to say is that he doesn't want you go megaton before the start of the Sport's Festival," said Gyro, holding Valkyrie's reins as he stood between the two horses. Silence greeted the smiling Italian along with blank stares from his classmates. "Get it? It's because you've always been _dynamite_ that it's only a matter of time before you goes _nuclear_! It's an original joke of mine! Nyo Ho Ho!"

"Oh my god, Gyro…" Johnny whispered out faintly, resisting the urge to slam a hand across his face. Thankfully his friend seem too self-absorbed by his own weird world to hear him.

"That's some shitty humor, Goldtooth," Bakugo flatly told the jockey.

A frown instantly replaced Gyro's smile as he glared down at the spikey haired boy. "I'll have you know that all my jokes are comedy gold, Bakugo. You're just too much of a _short fuse_ to appreciate them unlike those with good taste. Right, Johnny?"

Straightening up at suddenly being singled out, Johnny stared at Gyro's expectant face before turning to Bakugo's murderous glare. He caught Kirishima giving him an uncertain look behind the two boys, but it was clear that he didn't have the lifeline that Johnny could use to get out of this mess. So he went with the simplest approach he could think of. "Of course, Gyro," he said dryly. "Your jokes are so good, that I think you have a better future as a comedian if you keep this up."

"You think so?! Damn… maybe I should reconsider my career at this rate… maybe start doing standup on the side when I become a pro hero…" Gyro cuffed a hand under his chin, tilting his head to the side as he seriously considered the idea.

"You can't be that be that stupid to not notice that he's fucking with you, right…?" Bakugo grunted in disbelief.

"What? Johnny would never do that to me! Would you, Johnny?"

"Nope," Johnny answered so sarcastically this time that it would be impossible for the Italian not to notice. "I would never do that to you."

"You see, Bakugo? I guess this means your humor is just as bad as your judgement."

Johnny stared blankly at his mentor. He knew that the Italian could be a bit oblivious to how bad his humor was and sarcasm in general, but this simply was beyond ridiculous at this point. Whether or not it was a game that the Italian was playing on him, he had no idea. Yet a morbid part of Johnny was curious to see how far this would go on until his friend finally took a hint.

"You really want to get your ass handed to you, don't 'cha?" A vicious aura surrounded Bakugo as he continued to glare at the long haired foreigner, but paused when a familiar streak of spikey red entered his vision.

"Hey, hey! Let's save that for the Sport's Festival, ok? It would suck if we simply waste all our energy duking it out here before we can actually show off to everyone, right?"

"Shut up! As if I could get exhausted crushing this bastard!" Snapping his head to glare at the Italian once more, explosions popping to life in one hand as Gyro smiled goldenly in return. Seconds slowly dragged by as their intense gazes never left each other. After a minute, Johnny wondered if he would have time to pull Slow Dancer back before the inevitable firestorm got underway. That is until the explosive blonde let out a sharp _tsk_. "Whatever… Just stay the hell out of my way, Goldtooth, or your mincemeat." Spinning on his heel, he walked back to his improvised dummies, not bothering to give Kirishima or Johnny a single glance before aggressively blasting what little remained of them into fresh power.

"At least he's consistent…" Johnny noted as he patted Slow Dancer's neck, the Appaloosa let out a disapproving neigh at the nearby explosion.

"Yeah, but you got to admit, it's something to admire," Kirishima praised, respect brimming with the pits of his eyes. "Even though he's a little rough around the edges, he's super focused on being the best no matter who or what he faces. Bakugo is truly manly in his own way!"

"A little…?" That was putting very lightly, but Johnny had to admit Bakugo's tenacity was rather admirable… if one could ignore the gigantic elephant in the room that was the spiky blonde's enormous ego and pride.

"Well, if Bakugo's giving it his all, then it would be a shame if we fell behind, wouldn't it?" Johnny blinked, looking down to see Gyro's smiling face. Though he felt a small shiver run up his spine at the worrisome glint welling up in dark pits of his mentor's eyes. "Chin up, Johnny. Before the Sport's Festival begins, I'll be sure to _beat_ Lesson 4 of the Spin into you."

Johnny felt a small bit of cold seat forming on the back of his neck at the long haired jockey's words, despite mentally bracing what was going to happen next. "…I think that's enough jokes for one day, Gyro."

Gyro gave Johnny a perplexed tilt of the head. "Who said I was joking just now?"

* * *

Gritting his teeth to hold back a frustrated growl, Johnny cursed inwardly as the muscles in his arms felt like they were going to tear apart as he held two spinning Steel Balls on the back of his hands. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact he was forced to try to maintain the exact rotational speed of both balls, while riding Slow Dancer up and down the streets of the training facility they were in. With no hands on the reins, he was forced to rotate his body in order to steer the appaloosa, but with every slight movement the Steel Balls twisted everything in his arms to an almost agonizing level. Despite the aching feeling of his nerves and tendons contorting to insane degrees, Johnny refused to back down now. He was determined to continue with this kind of training till he learned Lesson 4. The older horse let out a low neigh, as if sensing her master's displeasure, but never the less continued at a brisk pace toward the end of the street.

"Isn't this a bit much for him?" Kirishima asked Gyro from the sidelines of the street.

"Nah, he's doing absolutely fine," answered the Italian. "He's in good form, though if a bit wobbly. Plus the Steel Balls haven't stopped spinning for over a few minutes now. Better than he was a few weeks ago. Isn't that right, Johnny? You're doing well for yourself, aren't 'cha?"

"Oh absolutely…" Johnny spat out through clenched teeth, the Steel Balls spinning off the center of his hands for a split second. "I'm doing _terrific_ and talking just helps me out so much!"

"Ya see? Told you he's fine."

Kirishima raised an eyebrow at his classmate "Dude… you do realize he's being—."

"Anyway! I believe it's time to push him to his limits."

"Wait, what? Isn't he pushing himself already?"

"Nope," answered Gyro, pulling out a third Steel Ball from his belt before rolling it between his hands. "Just look at his face. He's giving it all, but he's not straining himself enough to admit that he can't continue anymore."

"And that's a… bad thing?" Kirishima tilted his head to the side, his confused expression flickering between Gyro's calm figure to Johnny's straining body.

"Oh right, I forgot you were turned into a dinosaur when I explained Lesson 4."

"You don't have to remind me of about that bit…" shuddered Kirishima.

"Sorry. But to give you the short version, Lesson 4 isn't something you learn simply by hard work or winning battles. You can say that one must know defeat to truly understand the power behind the Spin. Anyway… Johnny! Heads up!"

Johnny bit back a curse that was threating to boil out of his throat, before slowly turning his head around to see what his friend wanted. For a brief moment, he watched as Gyro got into an all familiar stance, lowering his arm before swinging it backwards. " _He's seriously not thinking…!"_

"Catch!"

"God dammit, Gyro!" Johnny only had a moment to twist his body around, one Steel Ball to fall off his hand at the sudden movement, before Gyro tossed the third one. Scrambling to catch the spinning metallic sphere, the paraplegic reached out with his now free hand to catch it. Just as his fingers curled to grasp the ball, however, it suddenly veered to the side, now flying for his eyes. Barely having a second to even suck in the breath to curse, Johnny arched his body back, allowing the Steel Ball to sail mere inches passed his cheek while the remaining ball on his hand fell to the floor with a loud _clack_. Yet before his mind celebrated the fact that he wasn't going to have to his face caved in, his body started to slowly slide off his saddle. Desperately trying to yank himself forward as gravity took hold of him, Johnny tried to grab the reins, but his fingertips barely scraped its soft leather.

With an outraged cry, Johnny fell off his horse with a heavy crash, knocking the air out of his lungs as he rolled across the cold dirt for a moment. Coughing hoarsely, he tried to catch his breath, but the air seemed to clog itself within his throat. Quickly slamming his a fist against his chest, he barely registered that someone pulled him softly off the ground as he tried to get fresh air back into his system.

"Easy, Johnny," Kirishima said gently, carefully helping the light-brown haired youth up into a sitting position. Though he blinked when the paraplegic suddenly pushed him back, finally gulping down fresh oxygen.

"I'm fine…" muttered Johnny before noticing the cause of his fall approaching them. "What the hell, Gyro!? I could've broken my neck, you ass!"

"You endured worse, Johnny," said Gyro, walking over till he stood over his fallen pupil. "Besides, it got you to improve a bit."

"How?! By risking life and limb to catch a Steel Ball aiming for head with my teeth?! There's no way I can do that!"

"What? Did you honestly think that I wouldn't toss another Steel Ball your way? Or for that matter, do you really think that nothing will happen just because you're concentrating on something? That an enemy will simply drop everything and wait till you're finished or that you're at your strongest? That kind of thinking will only lead you to your downfall, Johnny."

Johnny let out a grunt at his friend's words. He knew all too well what the long haired blonde was getting at and had the scars to prove it. "I know that, Gyro… it's just…. I can't do this… I just—."

"Twice now, but the first one was a bit…" At the American's confused look, Gyro held up a single finger in front of his face. "Don't tell me you forgotten how Lesson 4 works, Johnny."

Johnny blinked for a moment before averting his gaze from his friend's. "I haven't… It's just…"

"Just nothing. I had to go through the same experiences when I was a kid, so don't think I will make an exception just for you. If you continue on like this, then I'm not sure you're going to make it through the Sport's Festival.

"Hey, that's a bit harsh, isn't it Gyro?" protested Kirishima. "You said it yourself earlier, 'he doing better than he was weeks ago'! With all the stuff you're putting him through already, I'm sure he'll make it through the first round of the Sport's Festival no sweat!"

"Maybe so, but what about the next round? Not to mention every other guy that made it through the first event. Or Class One-B for that matter. They probably got some strong guys, otherwise they wouldn't have made it into the hero course. Then there's that one guy with the heavy bags under his eyes. He was pretty ballsy to declare war on our class, so he must be pretty confident in his power." He then turned his gaze back towards his pupil, a serious glint flashing through his eyes. "You remembered what he said, right? If someone in the hero course performs badly in the Sport's Festival, then there's a chance they could be forced out of their class. As my student, I would be quite irritated if you failed to get passed the first round. I want you to get to the finals and show the world what you can do with the Spin and your Stand. To show you're more than a one trick pony."

Staring back into Gyro's unrelenting gaze, Johnny felt unease gnawing at his stomach as the true weight of his friend's words sank in. Cold sweat trickled down his cheeks as the sickening feeling continued to build up like clogged up sewage. He wanted it to go away, to leave him be so that he could get back to the task at hand, but despite this, his body refused to obey. It didn't help that his mind was slowly buzzing to life with doubts. He'd suppressed them at the start of his training a few days ago, but now, with the very possibility of failure in the Sport's Festival facing him dead in the eyes once again, they sprang forth like a plague.

Desperation washed over him like a monsoon as he realized how low his chances were in his current condition. Clenching his teeth till they nearly cracked, Johnny raised up a hand before causing the nail on his index finger to Spin. Tusk materialized on his shoulder, chiming sadly into his ear, but he ignored it, his attention solely on pouring everything he learned into making the fingernail Spin infinitely. The flesh surrounding the nail contorted and twisted till it looked ready to be bend the entire finger backwards. For a moment, it looked like it truly reached infinity. The finger nail had yet to slow down… but that was it. There was no increase in the rotation nor any indication that the power had strengthened to something greater. Only the sheer amount of concentration had grown the longer he continued.

Johnny could feel that the was on the cusp of it, that with just a little bit more time he could reach the pinnacle that was Lesson Four, but he knew that he had reached his current limit. That sudden realization stunned him for a brief second, yet the damage was already done. Without his complete concentration, the nail's rotation slowly contorted off its near perfect cycle. Snapping out of his shock, Johnny tried to wrest back control, but it was far too late as the nail shot off his finger. Crashing and tearing apart the stone cold floor like a hot knife through butter, the nail created a thin line before finally coming to a complete halt.

"Dammit!" Johnny slammed a fist on the floor, his eyes torn between the tear he created and the finger that shot the nail.

"You can't force it to spin infinitely, Johnny," chided Gyro, walking over before crouching down beside his pupil. "It doesn't work like that. You can put as much concentration and power into the Spin, but if you don't learn the proper way to use, then you'll only be stuck in a rut. You need to learn to 'Pay Your Respects' first before you reach the Golden Spin."

"How though?! I'm trying to do like you said, but no matter what I do it's not working!"

"Well, first you need to calm down and relax…" Gyro scratched on of the square patches on his cheeks. "Maybe you should take a break. If you keep pushing yourself like this, then you'll only burn yourself out before you master Lesson Four."

"But I can—!"

"No buts. In your current condition, you're not thinking clearly. To master lesson four, one must experience defeat and say the specific phrase four times, but not at the risk of having a complete mental breakdown. You'll never learn the true meaning behind 'Pay Your Respects' if you can't think straight."

"True… meaning?" Johnny blinked before turning to face his friend, the doubt and fear that clouded his mind stilled, allowing a moment of the Italian's words to echo throughout his brain.

"…Get some rest, Johnny. We'll resume training, in a half an hour." Gyro then turned to Kirishima, a grin forming on his lips. "So… I heard you wanted to spar with me, right?"

"Uh, yeah, but…" Kirishima blinked at him for a moment before flickering to Johnny, concern written all over his face. "Are you going to be all right, Johnny?"

"…Yeah… go train with Gyro…" The American didn't bother to glance at the spikey redhead, his eyes once more glued to his hand.

"Ok… But if you need anything, give us a holler, ok?" At the cripple's halfhearted nod, Gyro and Kirishima walked to a nearby makeshift ring they made earlier, leaving Johnny to his thoughts.

Furrowing his brow, the young paraplegic continued to stare at his hand, Gyro's words ringing in his ears. "The true meaning…?" he muttered out, tilting his head slightly while his free hand scratched his chin.

"Yo, Horseshoe!" Johnny blinked at the sudden, yet familiar aggressive shout before turning around. The sun casted a menacing shadow over Bakugo's face as he stood over his classmate, staring him down like a vulture waiting for its helpless victim to finally croak. Simmering anger and growing irritation encompassed his face, but something flickered within his burning, crimson orbs. Johnny wasn't quite sure what it was, but as the seconds continued to pass by, with both of them deadlocked in a mute staring contest, it was almost like Bakugo was… searching for something.

"What…?" asked Johnny, breaking the intense silence that formed around them. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time that Bakugo talked to him, or anyone for that matter, without immediately going into an explosive rant or insult. Though knowing him, that wouldn't last for very long.

"Gotta question for ya… Heard you met Deku before coming to U.A., right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Did he have his power back then? Did he have a Quirk?!"

Johnny blinked at sudden question, leaning back a bit as Bakugo crotched down till he was eye level with him. Out of all the things he'd suspected to hear out of the explosive youth, that was not one of them. He wasn't too sure how to answer it, especially how dangerously close it was to revealing One for All. So Johnny decided to play the safe route for the time being. "…What're you talking about?"

"Don't play fucking dumb with me!" A hand grabbed ahold of the paraplegic's collar, yanking him forward till he was mere centimeters from Bakugo's face. "That damn nerd was _Quirkless_ as a kid, like your sorry ass! He _should_ be Quirkless! I refuse to believe that bastard was given some kind of _borrowed_ power from someone! You'd been hanging out with him, so tell the truth. Did. He. Have. A. QUIRK!?" Crackling explosions erupted from Bakugo's free hand, threatening to sear the flesh of bone if he didn't get the answer he wanted.

For a moment, Johnny hesitated as soon as the explosive youth mentioned the _borrowed power_ , thinking that, like himself, he'd picked up on the truth behind Midoriya's power. But then he remembered Midoriya's words; that he told no one else of his secret, though he came close with Bakugo after their confrontation in Ground Beta. However, it was clear that, even now, he refused to believe a word from the green haired youth. His pride wouldn't allow him to accept the truth even if it was slammed into his brain with a sledgehammer.

Without batting an eye, Johnny stared calmly back at Bakugo's crimson gaze, writhing with barely suppressed violence and rage. "…He had a Quirk before getting into U.A."

"Bullshit!" roared Bakugo. "That damn nerd was Quirkless, I know it! I was supposed to be the only one to make into U.A.! **ME**! You're covering for him, I know it! Quirkless runts stick together, right? You must've helped him gain a Stand or something! If you're lying to me, I'll burn you to a crisp and scatter whatever rem—!"

His rant came to a sudden halt as a finger suddenly appeared in front of his left eye, the nail trembling and ready to be let loose any time. Blinking at the sudden appendage, Bakugo's eyes shifted meet to Johnny's, but paused at the sight of them. They burned brightly with a fire that would have rivaled his own explosions, yet it was the dark flames that simmered deep within the pits of his pupils that caught his undivided attention.

"…I don't know what's happened between you and Midoriya when you were kids," said Johnny, his tone had an edge of anger cutting into his calm tone. "And frankly I don't give a damn. So let me make this perfectly clear: Midoriya has a Quirk, not a Stand. And it's _his_ own power. If you don't like it, fine. But don't drag me into your little spats with him just because you don't like the answer I give. If you do… then I won't hold back."

The tension was so thick in the air that it felt like it would've crushed anyone who happened to be nearby. Tusk chimed softly above his master, hugging his shoulder with a sad shake before fading back into his body. Yet Johnny didn't notice. His sole attention was on the violent youth in front of him. He meant every word he said. He wouldn't hold back on Bakugo's account, even though it would get him in trouble with U.A.'s staff for an unsanctioned fight. The way the spikey haired blonde spouted out of his egotistical accusations struck a furious chord in him. He wasn't about let him run his mouth off just to satisfy his pride and ego. Especially since Johnny knew now the full extent of what Midoriya had to do to get into his dream school… and how it reminded him all too much of himself and his endeavors.

For the longest time the two boys stared at each other, neither blinking nor twitching as the seconds passed by. There was no fear in either of their eyes, just an intensity that threatened to boil over at any moment. Finally after what seemed like an eternity had passed, Bakugo let out a snarl, his grip loosening from Johnny's collar. In turn, Johnny lowered his finger. "Like you could ever hope to beat me, Horseshoe," growled Bakugo, quickly standing up to shadow over the American. "I'm only letting you live for now since Aizawa would be on my ass before the Sport's Festival. But make no mistake, I'm to crush you and everyone else in it! And no one, not you and especially not _Deku,_ will stop me from taking first place! You got that, Horseshoe!?"

"Whatever makes you feel like a tough shit, Bakugo," Johnny said sarcastically. Heat and dust exploded caressed his face as Bakugo lit up his palms like a firecracker.

"Fuck off, Horseshoe!" With one last growl, the violent blonde walked away without so much as another glance at his classmate. Leaving Johnny alone to ponder his own thoughts and to resume his own training.

* * *

" _God damn… it felt like a freakin' tuna can today…_ " Johnny muttered in English as he rolled himself out of the bullet train. After pushing himself out of the over packed station, he pulled out his iPod before putting on his earphones and played a song at random. He needed something to help him relax after dealing with a agoraphobic's worst nightmare as he headed to school, as well the growing uneasy that had slowly been building up for the last few days.

The rest of the week flew right by as the American threw himself into his training until finally the day of the Sport's Festival was upon him. Although an excited atmosphere quickly taken hold of the city, and that of the entire nation, with practically everyone he met gleefully talking about and predicting what events U.A. would have in store for the best and brightest students in the world, Johnny was quite anxious. Despite all the hard work he put himself through along with improving his marksmanship skills with Tusk, he'd failed to learn the secret behind Lesson Four of the Spin.

Every time every time he pushed himself to his absolute current limit, every time he seemed to come close to understanding it, he just couldn't seem to truly grasp the concept that made up Lesson Four. Even sparring with Kirishima and Gyro, both more than willing to help him experiment with his moves, nothing seemed to work. It always seemed to slip away just out of his reach. It was almost maddening and for the last few days sleep practically became an option for Johnny at this point. Thankfully he was able to get a good full eight hours of rest the prior night, he wasn't stupid enough to risk exhaustion before the Sport's Festival, but Lesson Four's riddle still gnawed at his mind like a starving rat. Without Lesson Four, he hoped that what skill and power he had from Tusk would be enough to survive in the—

Suddenly he felt someone tapping his shoulder, halting him dead in his tracks before slowly turning around to see who it was. Standing before him was none other than Jiro, curling a finger around one of her earphone jacks as she looked down upon him. "Good morning, Johnny," she said politely, though her voice was muffled due to the loud lyrics blasting in the American's ears.

Letting out a huff, Johnny yanked out his earphones, not even bothering to turn off the song he was currently listening. "Good morning…"

"I'm a little surprised to see you heading to school like this, would've thought you'd ride your horse to school," she noted curiously. "Not take the train."

"Oh, I love riding trains. There is nothing better than getting crammed together with dozens of sweaty people—some of which get a little too touchy—as if I was stuck in a busted meat locker in the middle of July."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to get all touchy about it."

" _Hmph_. As for why I'm taking an _alternative method_ to get to U.A., I doubt that the police would like me riding a horse down crowded streets." He nodded his head over to the dozens upon dozens of people running up and down the streets, all of which ultimately heading in the same direction the students were heading. "Just because I got permits to ride Slow Dancer where I need to go for school, that doesn't mean I can do so whenever I feel like it. Besides, she's already been taken to a holding pen at U.A., in preparation for the Sport's Festival."

Not only Slow Dancer, but Valkyrie as well. The staff at U.A. made sure that the two would be well in hand so that their riders wouldn't have any trouble before the official start of the opening ceremony. While Johnny was grateful that they would allow him to ride his horse, he was still surprised that they weren't banned from the competition all together, just to make sure there was equal footing for all students. Though from what Gyro had told him, since they were Quirkless, _they_ would be put at disadvantage at the start of the first round, despite the fact they had Stands and the Spin. He would've understood if it was just him, but with Gyro getting to ride his Valkyrie, it was almost like the staff was looking down at their power. A sliver of anger wormed its way through his head for a brief moment before he suppressed it. There was no need to look a gift horse in the mouth and in this situation, where his very position in U.A. was on the line, he couldn't afford to waste any advantage that he can get.

"I see, that makes sense," said Jiro, her earphone jacks swaying side to side. "Also… is that _Tom Sawyer_?"

"What…?" Johnny cocked her an eyebrow.

Her earphone jacks quickly extended before wrapping around the still playing earphones wrapped around the boy's neck, lifting them up till they were eye level. " _Tom Sawyer_ , by _Rush_. I recognize Neil Peart's drum tempo and Geddy Lee's synthesizer anywhere. Very good choice to listen to before the Sport's Festival. Though I would've chosen something more soothing since you seem a little tense. Maybe _Stairway to Heaven_ or _Take it Easy_. Though lately I've been listening to Savage Garden's _I Want You_. Those work wonders for me when I feel stressed out or when I'm studying for a test."

Johnny blinked at the purple haired girl in front of him before looking down at the still playing earphones before staring back at her. As the seconds dragged by, the color in Jiro's face slowly turned into a rosy pink. "What?" she asked, tapping her earphone jacks tentatively together. "Since you seem to like Rush, I thought you might like some of those songs."

"I do, it's just… I didn't take you to be someone you liked Rock and Roll…" Now that Johnny thought about it, he didn't really know Jiro that well. Or most of his other classmates for that matter outside Midoriya, Gyro, and Kirishima, the latter of which slowly forcing his way into his life whether he liked or not. Though he should have realized Jiro's taste in music the moment he saw her hero costume. It reeked of eighties rock star themes.

"Oh, well… My parents I got me into it when I was little. They're really passionate about it, taught me how to play all kinds of instruments and… well, it just kind stuck with me as I grew up." Her fingers curled around her earphone jacks absently, keeping her eyes firmly away from the foreigner beside her. "Although, I doubt that knowing over one hundred bands and thousands of songs would help me with my career choice as a hero."

"Maybe, but who cares what other people think about your hobbies?" said Johnny, causing the petite girl to blink at him. "You like it, right? Then don't let anyone or anything stop you from enjoying it. I should know…" A dark cast shadowed his eyes for a split second as he stared at his lame legs. "If you want to mix Rock and Roll with being a hero, then go for it. You'd probably make a killing once you go pro. Besides, you already got the Joan Jett look going for your hero costume, so why stop now?"

If Jiro's cheeks was pink before, it was completely crimson now, staring wide eyed as her mouth dropped open. No word came out of her, yet her earphone jacks writhed wildly around her neck, looking conflicted on whether to hide the embarrassment on her cheeks or jab at the cause of it. Thankfully she was quickly able to recover, clearing her throat as she brushed her uniform absently.

" _Ahem_ , well, I'll consider it, but for now I think I'll focus on my studies." Jiro thumbed an earphone jack absently before giving the boy beside her a sideways glance. "But, thanks for the advice, Johnny."

"No problem." Johnny blandly shrugged. "But speaking of studies, let's get to school otherwise Aizawa will have our asses for being late."

"Yes, let's get going." Jiro said, following in beside Johnny as they strode down the street. "By the way, what's your favorite Rock band?"

"Fleetwood Mac."

"Really? I figured that since you like Rush then you might've like AC/DC or the Guns N' Roses."

"I listen to those too, but you asked what my favorite is."

"Fair enough. Though if you're interested, I know some Japanese bands that are pretty good. Daisuke Ishiwatari in particular has some great tracks that I listen to all time. Not to mention L'Arc-en-Ciel and ONE OK ROCK have some amazing beats in their songs. Also are you into rap or hip hop?

"Not really, but I don't hate them either."

"Ok, then I think I have a band that might change your mind about that. They're called SOUL'd OUT and they love to mix and blend genres till they become harmonious melodies that are blissful to the ears."

As Jiro continued to list off band after band, getting more enthusiastic as she went on, Johnny couldn't help but slowly get into the conversation. Little by little, he started to loosen up and forget about his earlier anxiety, giving more detailed responses about bands that he liked until they both finally reached U.A.

* * *

"Is everyone good and ready?!" shouted Ida, gesturing severely to his classmates as they mingled together in the prep room provided for their class. Some sat together, discussing what possible obstacles that could happen in the first round. Others sat alone, trying to keep their nerves under control and fears in check. Despite the calm before the storm, there was a growing edge of excitement for each and every one of them. After all, this was first time they would participate in a world renowned event that had overtaken the Olympics instead of sitting at home and watching it on T.V. "The event's about to begin!"

"You bet, chief!" answered Gyro, casually spinning a water bottle in one hand as he sat cross legged at his table. "We're ready and willing to kick ass and chew bubble gum today! And I'm all out of bubble gum."

"Good thing too, otherwise your _perfect_ smile wouldn't look half as good with bits of pink stuck in between your grills," Johnny quipped beside the Italian, carefully stretching out his arms to limber them up before the start of the festival.

"Oh crap, you're right! Would've have looked like a complete clown if I did that. Thanks out for looking for me, Johnny!"

"It's what I do."

"Man, I can't believe you get to wear your hats." Johnny blinked before turning to see Ashido staring at his hat, letting out a pout as she looked down at her gym clothes. "Wish I coulda worn my costume. Doesn't seem fair to me…"

"They're not allowed, in the interest of fairness," Ojiro pointed as he stretched his tail.

"Ok, but then why do they get to wear their hats?!"

"Because they're not our costumes," Gyro grinned, his grills shining brightly as he tipped his hat. "Besides, simple headwear doesn't give you much of an advantage in competitions…. Just makes you look devilishly good for the crowd."

Ashido puffed her cheeks at the long haired blonde while Johnny resisted the urge to slap his forehead. Shaking his head, he opened his mouth to say something, only to pause as a cold voice suddenly spoke up.

"Midoriya," said Todoroki, grasping not only the messy green haired youth's attention, but everyone else's, directing it solely towards him.

"What does he want…?" muttered Johnny as he eyed the two, now standing face to face with each other.

"Todoroki… what is it?" Midoriya eyed the red and white haired boy uncertainly.

"Objectively speaking, I'm stronger than you," Todoroki said bluntly, catching everyone off guard as they stared at him. "More capable."

"H-Huh?! S-Sure…"

"All Might's got his eye on you, doesn't he?" That immediately caused Johnny to straighten up in his wheelchair, his eyes locked on Todoroki's back as the tension in the room slowly rose up. "Now I'm not about to pry into why that is, but… I _will_ beat you."

" _Where the hell is this coming from?!_ " Johnny thought silently, furrowing his brow as he watched the two boys stare each other down. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he'd seen the two of them talk together since the start of the semester outside the attacks from the league of villains. It was more than a little odd to make such a declaration _now_ of all times, especially when they were about to hit the field in a matter of minutes. But what really had him on edge, was what Todoroki said. " _Does… does he know about One For All? No… No, there's no way he could know about that… Then he's just assuming there's something going on…_ " If that was the case, then Todoroki wasn't too off his mark.

"Ooh! A declaration of war from the strongest in the class?!" commented Kaminari, a bit of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"Hey, man, why pick a fight now?!" Kirishima chided as he walked up to place a hand on Todoroki's shoulder. "We're about to go on…"

"I really don't care," Todoroki bluntly admitted, shaking the offending hand off his shoulder, his eyes never leaving Midoriya's. "I'm not pretending to be anyone's friend, here."

"Wow, way to spread the love around, Todoroki," quipped Gyro. "As if it can't get any colder in here than the Cold War. Right, Johnny?"

Ignoring the unsubtle poking from his friend, Johnny kept silent as his eyes never left Midoriya, waiting to see what kind of response he would make to such an unexpected challenge.

Small beads of sweat formed on the fanboy's temple, uncertainty flickering across his face for a split for moment before looking down at the floor, tearing his eyes away from Todoroki's ice cold gaze.

"Todoroki," he said, "I'm not sure why you felt the need to tell me you'll beat me… You're clearly stronger... and I can't measure up to most of the others here in skill…"

"Don't be so negative, Midoriya," said Kirishima, raising his hands up soothingly. "No need to beat your self—."

"But…! You, Kacchan, Gyro, everyone… Even the kids from the other courses are aiming for the top…. And I'm… well, lemme say this. I'm not gonna fall behind." Raising his head back up, Midoriya's eyes shined as he stared Todoroki in the eye, never flinching, no longer wavering. "I'm going for it too. With everything I've got!"

Johnny felt the hairs on his neck rise at the declaration. It was different from the others he heard over the course of the week—whether they were overconfident bluster, quiet desperation, or in Todoroki's case, calm confidence. Yet what he saw now, what he felt from the fanboy, was resolve that went beyond words. A fire that sparkled deep within his eyes that roared with each word that left his lips. It was something that told all that he would follow through with his declaration. Despite knowing he was still weak, he set his sights on a goal and didn't back down when the obstacles proved to be mountainous.

Something that Johnny knew all too well.

Feeling his lips curl ever so slightly, the young paraplegic's respect for Midoriya grew. And there was only one thing he could think of in such a powerful display of will.

To show everyone in the Sport's Festival that he too was going to give it his all until he stood alongside those who craved their way to the top.

* * *

" _It's U.A.'s Sport's Festival!_ " Present Mic's voice rang loud and true throughout the entire stadium that housed U.A.'s grand event, hyping up the hundreds of spectators who came to watch the next generations of heroes in the making. " _The one time each year when our fledgling heroes compete in a ruthless grand battle!"_

"He's really in his element, isn't he?" commented Gyro, peering at the end of the corridor that led out and into the main field of the stadium. All eleven classes were ordered to wait in their respective tunnels until they were given the signal to make their grand entrance.

"What did you expect?" Sero said as he did some last minute stretching. "Present Mic's been practically chomping at the bit to perform at the Sport's Festival for the last few days."

"Nyoho! Like a fish taken to water, huh? He sure knows how to get me pumped up! Right, Johnny?"

Johnny ignored him, his sole attention focused on the end of the tunnel. A sense of nostalgia tingling up his spine, the hairs on every inch of his skin standing on end, the growing chants from outside quickly became murmurs as he shutout nearly everything that might distract him. It had been such a long time since he felt this familiar feeling that he almost forgot what it was like. The intensity, the anticipation, all of it came rushing back to him… along with some memories that refused to stay buried and forgotten to time.

" _And coming up on the track is the kid genius from Kentucky, winner of the regional and state tourneys, you know him and love him, it's Johnnnnnnnny Jooooooestar! Otherwise known by his_ loyal _and_ loving _fans, Jo—!_ "

Suppressing the memory before it went further than that, Johnny grimaced as he tried to regain his focus. There was no time to dwell on the past. All that matter was what lay beyond the end of the corridor and what he would make of it.

" _First up… you know who I'm talkin' about!"_ Present Mic's loud voice filled the stadium once more, signaling the students that it was time for them to make their move. " _The miraculous rising stars who brushed off not one, but_ TWO _villain attacks with their steely willpower! The first years of the hero course!_ _ **IT'S CLASS A!**_ "

Without further ado, everyone marched out the tunnel with steady strides. As soon as they took their first step outside, the stadium erupted with thunderous roars. Snaps and clicks from hundreds of cameras echoed after the cheers, more than one attendee had their phone out to record the students of U.A.

Yet as they continued to the center of the stadium, where a large platform was raised, Johnny noticed several concerned shouts mingling in with the enthusiastic cheers.

"Hey! Is that kid disabled?!"

"Should he really be here?!"

"How'd he make it into the Hero course in his condition?!"

"He must be super strong if can keep up with his classmates, but still…!"

Gritting his teeth, Johnny became a blank mask as he stomped down the tiny sparks of anger that threatened to disturb the calm that he imposed onto himself. He wouldn't allow their doubt to affect him now. He refused to accept their pity!

"Whoaaaa…" muttered Midoriya, staring wide eyed as the crowd continued to chant loudly. "What a crowd…."

"And we're expected to put on the best performance we can in front of so many spectators…!" noted Ida, managing a more neutral, yet lively expression compared to his classmate's. "I suppose this is merely one more necessary skill if we hope to become heroes."

"Meh, you'll get used to it," said Gyro, flourishing his hat to the crowd with a golden smile. "Besides, nothing beats the rush that comes with everyone watching your climb your way to the top."

"That's because you're already famous, Gyro," ribbited Asui.

"Yeah, but I think they're really giving us too much credit…" Kirishima admitted, small beads of sweat already forming on his temple as he swept across the roaring audience. "But we won't let it shake us, right, Bakugo…?"

"Nope," Bakugo said simply, a slasher smile quickly forming from ear to ear. "Just gets me pumped up."

" _Following Class B, it's Classes C, D, and E of general studies…!"_ Present Mic continued with the introductions, each class quickly following out their respected tunnels, fueling the ever deafening cheers. " _And here come the support course classes, F, G, and H! And the business course…"_

It was at this point that Johnny basically tuned out Present Mic and the rancor from the crowd. He even swept his gaze briefly over the other students, ignoring the long looks some gave him while noting some potentially difficult ones, such as the indigo haired boy from a few weeks earlier. Though he did paused when he spotted All Might sitting with the rest of the teachers of U.A. in his natural form. Giving him a nod as their eyes met ever so briefly, he turned his attention was drawn to where the first years quickly gathered in an orderly rows in front of the platform in the center of the ring. Due to being a paraplegic, he naturally got a front row seat so he could see, placing himself right beside Midoriya and Yaoyorozu.

"Now for the athlete's oath!" exclaimed a feminine voice followed by a sudden crack filling the air.

Climbing up the stage till she stood on its edge was a curvaceous woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Yet what drew every eye in the stadium was her rather _intense_ choice of clothing. A jet-black breastless leotard over a white bodysuit covered the majority of her skin, which emphasized her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and equally dark knee-boots adorning her feet. A small red domino mask outlined her eyes, while unchained handcuffs were attached to each wrist and a stylish utility belt separated her body. Placing a hand on her hip, she flicked a flogger-styled whip with her other hand as she looked down at the first years, licking her lips with an intensity that matched her gaze.

She was the perfect definition of a dominatrix.

"What the hell…?" muttered Johnny, unable to keep his eyes off the scandalous teacher, dusting his cheeks a light shade of pink. "How is she a teacher?!" This was not the first time he seen her before, she was one of the teachers who came to save him and his class at the USJ after all, but he never got a good look at her back then. Yet would never imagine in his life to see a teacher, or a hero for that matter, get employed while wearing something like that!

"OOH! The first-year's ref this time is the R-Rated Hero, Midnight!" A hero wearing a feathered helm shouted from his seat in the stands.

"Oh thank you god for this wonderful gift!" Mineta held up his hands in prayer, several first years glaring holes at the back of his head.

"Someone really should have a talk with Midnight Sensei about what she's wearing," Kirishima commented, his cheeks similar to that of the majority of his peers as he tried to keep his gaze off any one place of his teacher, which proved to be rather difficult.

"Yeah, that costume must come with a warning," agreed Kaminari, though unlike the redhead, he didn't avert his eyes that often.

"Is that really appropriate apparel for a high school?" asked Tokoyami.

"Oh I don't know, seems quite fine to me," Gyro said appreciatively, eyeing her up and down with a small grin.

"Silence everyone!" A crack echoed from the whip throughout the stadium as Midnight stared down at the young participants. "Now then… Your student representative is… from Class One-A, Katsuki Bakugo!"

That jolted Johnny out of his stupor, turning to stare as the explosive youth blinked in surprise. With all the declarations he'd made in the past few weeks, there was no way that this was going to end well.

"Whaaaa?!" Midoriya's mouth dropped open as Bakugo started to make his way towards the platform. "It's Kacchan?!"

"Must be because he placed first in the entrance exam," Sero theorized nervously.

"The _hero_ course entrance exam, you mean…" A girl from general studies muttered next to Johnny. Though the cripple barely heard her. Instead he braced himself for the ticking time bomb that was about to go off.

Making his way up the stairs, Bakugo stood before a mic that Midnight had set up. "The athlete's oath…" he started with no hesitation, "…make no mistake about it. _I'm_ gonna take first place."

The entirety of first-years, excluding Class One-A, immediately erupted in furious howls, hissing and booing as Bakugo flicked his thumb across his neck at them.

"Don't get cocky, Class A!"

"You dirty bastard!"

"Get down here and say that to my face!"

"Why must you show contempt for the dignity of this event!" demanded Ida, frantically waving his arms around as more and more students glared bloody murder at Bakugo, and by extension, the rest of Class A.

"You'll all make great stepping stones, I'd say," Bakugo said, ignoring the increasing amounts of threats and insults hurled his way.

"Overconfident Jerk! I'll be the one to crush him!" the jagged eyebrow boy from Class B growled out, smashing his hands together with a loud smack.

"Well… that went about as well as I expected… Though I'm a little surprised that faculty allowed that…" muttered Johnny, watching the cause of the riot forming behind him slowly get back in line with the rest of his class. It would be like Bakugo to drag his entire class down with him due to his pride and arrogance. And yet Johnny felt there was something off about him. He couldn't figure out what it was, but it felt like the ash-blonde haired boy had… matured to a very small degree. Perhaps it was his imagination—the more likely case—but the feeling nagged at him until the crack of Midnight's whip brought him back to reality.

"Now then, without further delay, let's get the first event started!" exclaimed the dominatrix teacher, an excited smile etched across her lips as a huge holographic display appeared behind her. "This is where you'll start feeling the pain. These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying each year! But what will it be?!"

Flicking her whip up high, the middle bar in the screen behind her suddenly started to spin so quickly that no one could make out what possible events were in store for them. After a brief moment it finally stopped, the stylized words "Obstacle Course Race" displayed for all to see.

"And there we have it, boys and girls! This first round shall be an Obstacle course! It's a race between every member of all eleven classes! The course is a four-kilometer lap around the stadium itself! Our school preaches freedom in all things! _Heh, Heh, Heh…_ So as long as you don't go off the course, anything is fair game. Speaking of which…" Clapping her hands together, Midnight then jutted her whip off to the side.

Curious, Johnny followed its direction before his eyes slowly widened. Coming out of a nearby tunnel was none other than Slow Dancer and Valkyrie, being led by their respective handlers as they headed towards the center of the stadium. The horses nickered as they immediately pranced proudly to their owners, most of the first years making way for them, unsure what to make of the scene.

"Due to the requests made by Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli, they have been given permission to use their horses for the race in order to be on even footing with the rest of the competitors in the Sport's Festival!"

"What?!" screamed a boy with metallic rods sticking out his shoulders. "How's that _fair_?! This first round is an obstacle course! They'll have a complete adva—!"

"Silence!" A sharp crack from Midnight's whip clamped the upset youth's mouth shut. "Didn't you hear what I just said?! _Anything_ is fair game once the race begins! Due to their circumstances, they have been given permission to use their horses and equipment like many of you outside of the hero course." Suddenly she licked her lips as she turned her gaze directly towards Johnny, a vicious intensity flickering through her eyes. "However! Don't think that they are above you! They'll be using a special longer route for the first leg of the obstacle course race, which will then connect with the main route during the second/third. In this special route, they'll face similar obstacles and hindrances that will test their mettle as much as the rest of you! You're free to follow after them if you so wish, use any advantage you can take after all! In this event, it doesn't matter what power or item that you have. Every obstacle has been carefully designed to give you a challenge that only those who go _Plus Ultra_ will make it pass the first round! So give it your best shot, all of you!"

Despite the skeptical mutterings coming from the students _and_ the crowd, Johnny frowned at Midnight's words. "So that's why they allowed our horses…" he muttered, mentally kicking himself for thinking that the first round would be that easy. Yet that wasn't what really hung him up. It was that the longer route that he and Gyro were taking was not exclusive to them. It didn't make sense. If he were in the other students' shoes, then he would've jumped at the chance to take the shorter route.

Suddenly a loud siren went off, drawing everyone's attention to one end of the stadium. The wall carefully rearranged itself into two corridors about fifteen meters apart from one another. They were about the same in height, nearly reaching the ceiling, but the one on the left was far narrower than its counterpart. Johnny's eyes flickering between them before turning to the hundreds of students beside him, clarity clicking into place like clockwork. " _If everyone rushes the main route_ …" he thought quietly, " _then they'll quickly get jammed together!_ "

Johnny wasn't the only to make note of this clever trap, several students beside him eyed the wider path, weighing the pros and cons of risking to take a longer route.

"Racers, to your positions..." The sharp snap from Midnight's whip cut off whatever thought that ran through the participants heads. Without wasting another second, Johnny pushed all other thoughts away as he got of his wheelchair. Slow Dancer lowered her head before quickly lifting him off the ground with a flourish, startling some of the students and the majority of the crowd. Some of which giving a bit of applause at such a feat. But he paid them little heed as he led Slow Dancer to the starting line beside Gyro and Valkyrie. From the corner of his eye, several dozen students lined up beside them, like Johnny suspected. But in the end though, it didn't matter.

All that mattered now was being one of the few who made it passed the finished line.

Time seemed to slow down for Johnny, the countdown clock that sprung up near the gates taking what seemed an eternity to tick down. The rancorous tones from Present Mic hyping the crowd to a frenzy once more dulled to muteness. The only sound that echoed within his ears was the steady beat of his heart, almost in sync with each passing number on the clock until….

" **BEGIN**!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Before I begin, I must apologize for making you wait for so long for an update. I have to admit, I had plans to have this done by August, but... I'm not when I say that my old PC literally crashed on me a week after I posted my last chapter. So I got extremely lucky that I posted everything online before it finally died, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to recover as nearly as well as I have. Though I literally had to start from scratch with everything else other than my stories and plans. So that was "fun". And then, oh you're not going to believe this but... in the middle of September Windows 10 on my new PC crashed... due to a fucking bad update from Windows. So yeah, I had to wait more weeks for Geek Squad to fix my PC, then more weeks to fix a bug they accidently caused with my document folders, (basically the documents were locked to their admin accounts, not my admin account of my PC). Basically at that point, I got super frustrated and it killed my mood to write for a while, and even when I started to write again on Oct 12th, I didn't do as much as I would have liked.**

 **But little by little, I got back into the swing of things, getting the start of the Sport's Festival underway and delivering on some character interactions that I've promised. I hope you like them, I had fun writing Bakugo's and Jiro's sections. I also wanted to make sure there wasn't too many screw ups for this chapter, due to everything that has happen for me recently and all, so I took the additional time to double check for grammar mistakes. But if you still seem wrong, I'm deeply sorry about that and I will try harder next time! Also, I apologize if there isn't a whole lot for this chapter, but this is literally setting up the start of the first round and boy oh boy do I have some plans for that. I won't make any promises on when exactly the next chapter will be done, since my work is kinda training me at the moment due to the snow finally hitting, (I work outside and I have to drudge my way through the snow for my work now), but I already started to write down notes and ideas for the layout phase. I feel the next chapter will go a lot smoother than this one, hopefully with my drive back max speed, but until then I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **And thank you all so much for sticking with me despite the sudden silence I placed you all through. I'm sorry about that! *Bows deeply***

 **Anyway, the musical reference for the title this time is AC/DC's "It's a Long Way to The Top (if You Want To Rock and Roll)!" I choose this title since it fits the theme of the Sport's Festival Arc perfectly, each student is giving it their all to win and be the best, to reach the top and tell the world they are the best. It also highlights the intense struggle for Midoriya and Johnny, since they have to work even harder than everyone else due to their disabilities and not truly understanding their powers completely just yet.**

 **Anyway, since this took me so long to make, and I'm feeling dead tired at the moment due to work, I'm unfortunately going to have to hold off on comment responses for this chapter. I will be getting back to it next chapter.**

 **Once again, I thank you all for sticking with me this far and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Until I hope you have a nice day!~**

 **AnD A hAPpY HaLLoWeEN~!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	15. To Be Loved

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: To Be Loved**

* * *

" _And we're off to a racing start_!" Present Mic announced enthusiastically, his voice ringing throughout the stadium, barely rising above the earsplitting roar from the audience as they all watched the students of U.A. practically leap across the starting line. " _For those who are just tuning in, I'm you're gracious host, Present Mic! Joining me for some live commentary are my two humble cohosts, the Eraser Hero, Eraserhead, and the Cowboy Hero, Mountain Tim! So how about some colored commentary, my mummy men?!_ "

Aizawa let out grunt as he shifted his bandaged arms, his eyes boring through his mummy-like bandages to stare down at the scrambling students. " _How did you talk me into this_?"

" _Oh stop being such a stick in the mud, Eraser_ ," Mountain Tim grinned underneath his wrappings. " _The kids out on the field are showing off their guts and determination. The least we can do is take a page from them and go_ _ **PLUS ULTRA**_ _with our commentary!"_

" _Well said, my Zombie Cowboy!_ " Present Mic agreed with a face splitting smile. " _So with introductions out of the way, let's get back to the free-for-all happening as we speak! The first event of U.A.'s Sports Festival is an obstacle race! It's a lap around this stadium made just for today! However there are two routes! The main route and the secondary route, the latter of which is longer! According to the rules, anything's fair game as long as our contestants stay with bounds and not stray from both tracks! In short, it's a harsh game of chicken! And all the action is brought to you by the camera robots at each location! So, my mummified cohosts, what should we be paying attention to in the early stages of the race?!_ "

" _The doorway_ ," Aizawa said simply.

Indeed, nearly every eye in the stadium was glued to the main route's gate entrance, where most of the student body of the first years were cramming their way through the narrow opening. It didn't take less than a second after the official start did the entire doorway was jammed packed with flesh, bone, and whatever bizarre Quirk that each student had to their name. They pushed and shoved slowly down the hallway, crying out as many a foot was stepped upon or an elbow haphazardly slammed into someone's face with little regard. Not that any of them actually pay attention whether they bruised someone or got bruised themselves. All their focus, all their hopes and determination was solely on the exit and getting the first advantage to the race.

" _Well, well, it looks like they are in quite a pickle!_ " exclaimed Present Mic. " _With so many students jammed together, they look like a can of sardines!"_

" _True, but it's only a matter of time before someone takes the initiative and pushes for the lead,"_ commented Mountain Tim, ideally slipping a finger underneath his bandages to scratch his recovering wounds. " _After all,_ fortis fortuna iuvat: _fortune favors the bo—_!"

Suddenly a plume of cold mist erupted from the narrow gateway, cutting off the cowboy as freezing ice quickly following after it, trailing up every side of the walls along the exit. It quickly spread to the floor, freezing whatever or whoever was caught in its cold grasp. Dozens upon dozens of students exclaimed in shock as they were now glued to the floor, but most of their indignation was directed to the one who caused their predicament and swiftly stole the lead.

" _Well… Speak of the devil and he shall appear…_ "

" _What a tremendous turn of events!"_ Present Mic shook with excitement, sliding his hand through the air as if he was messing with a turntable. " _By freezing his competition into place, Shoto Todoroki has taken the lead! But can he keep this pace up I wonder?!"_

" _Considering the angry mob that managed to escape his sneak attack, including his entire class, I say we'll have our answer in but a few minutes."_

Indeed, everyone of Class A managed to barely avoid the entrapping ice, but it was surprising to see that the majority of the student body use their Quirks to also escape the sudden cold before chasing after the red and white haired youth with increasing vigor. Yet just as a few were about to overtake him, everyone skidded to a screeching halt, some slamming in the backs of their peers due to lack of friction on the ice, as they came face to face with their first _real_ obstacle.

Giant robots.

Dread filled the hearts of most of the first years, all too familiar with the same robotic menace that was used for the entrance exam to get into U.A. Yet as they stared dumbly at the hulking metallic hindrances that blocked their path, several shadows soon fell upon them as something rose up behind the robots. Standing as tall as the stadium itself were several Zero Pointer goliaths.

" _Every obstacle course needs obstacles!_ " commented Present Mic. " _Starting with the First Barrier! ROBO INFERNO!_ "

A great many students gaped at the titanic metal monsters that barred their way, some cursing their luck, others wondering where in the world did the academy manage to get the funding to make more than one Godzilla-sized robot and then mass produce them. Inching closer, the robots prepared to pounce at their stunned prey. All it took was one unfortunate student to take an unconscious step back before the gigantic Zero Pointers lumbered forth, arms raised and ready to crush flesh and bone into fine powder… only to be met wit with a wave of overwhelming cold and ice, instantly freezing their legs into place before their bodies soon followed after.

Todoroki didn't even waste a second to watch the rest of his handy work before bounding to his feet and charging underneath the now metallic ice statue. His peers blinked at the boy for but a moment before following his example and resumed to chase after him. Not five steps were taken before they were halted yet again as the frozen Zero Pointers fell apart, nearly crushing the students as they leaped out of the way or ran around the falling debris in an desperate attempt to regain some kind of momentum to the race.

" _One-A's Todoroki! Busting through and sabotaging the others in one move! This guy's_ cold _!_ " Slamming his hands onto the table before him, Present Mic excitedly jumped out of his seat before turning to face Aizawa with two thumbs up. " _Amazing! He's the one we should watch! It almost seems unfair! Thoughts?!"_

" _His attack was both offensive and defensive…_ " Aizawa answered reluctantly.

" _NO WONDER HE WAS LET IN ON RECOMMENDATION! He hasn't even fought those Robo Inferno before, but they never stood a chance against him and his jaw dropping moves!_ "

The crowd roared in approval at the assessment, most chanting Todoroki's name as they watched the boy continue to keep a huge gap between himself and his peers.

" _I have to admit, that was a pretty clever tactic right there_ ," complimented Mountain Tim. " _It takes a lot of quick thinking to pull off a stunt like that on top of his previous move at the doorway... However, he's not the only_ one _making a splash at the moment._ " Present Mic gave him a perplexed look, but Aizawa immediately understood what the cowboy was getting at. His eyes glued on the secondary monitor in the commentator box, showing an entirely scene than the one currently taking place on the main route…

* * *

As soon as Midnight announced the start of the race, Slow Dancer practically leapt off the starting line. Johnny barely heard some of the startled cries or curses coming from behind him, all his concentration deadlocked on making out his route's doorway and truly begin the race in earnest. A sharp neigh from beside him announced Gyro following his example, gunning for the exit as quickly as possible. Several sharp footsteps and shouts echoing behind them, telling both foreigners that those who chose to accompany them on their route would not be left in the dust that easily.

Blinding sunlight flared through the gateway as Johnny raced out of the gateway's exit, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the scene before him. The pathway was flat for the most part, with dozens of tiny mounds of dirt and rocky terrain littering here and there. Though with one glance to the left, where the main route was quickly succumbing into chaos—was that ice erupting out of the doorway?—Johnny could tell that the differences between the two paths was vast with the second leg of course nowhere in sight. Even if he were to push Slow Dancer to an all-out sprint this early in the race, he doubted that he could take the lead. Though that didn't mean he couldn't catch up with the main pack.

" _If I keep Slow Dancer at a reasonable pace, I should be able to—!_ "

"Target acquired!"

Johnny felt his blood run cold at the sudden robotic voice, jerking his reins to the side just as a huge metal fist narrowly glided over Slow Dancer's coat. Letting out a frightened scream, Slow Dancer leaped back, kicking her hooves up in the air just as the hulking robot slowly straightened into an upright position. If it was anyone else, they would have been flung off their saddle by the startled appaloosa. In fact most of the audience in the stands, those who didn't have their eyes glued to the main route, thought that this would be the end of the race for the young paraplegic.

To their shock, Johnny didn't fall off his horse.

Flashing his whole body forward, Johnny arms wrapped around Slow Dancer's neck. The appaloosa continued to let out startled screams as the robot rolled a bit closer, but stopped when she felt a familiar touch along the base of her throat. With a flick of his wrist, the crippled youth gently rotated the flesh, commanding it to bend until her neck leaned forward with her body soon following after. With one last kick at the air, Slow Dancer slammed her hooves back to the floor, kicking up dirt as her rider skillfully rocked back into his saddle without any problem.

Straightening back up, Johnny noticed that he wasn't the only who came to a complete halt. Dozens of robots lined up menacingly, staring down the other students who stood a wary distance back, their Quirks active and ready to plow their way through anything that stood in front of them. Gyro pulled Valkyrie to the side as another robot made a swipe at him, only for its eyepiece to shatter as a Steel Ball swiftly crashed into it.

"So this is the first obstacle, huh?!" he yelled, catching the Steel Ball before a golden grin spread across his lips. "If this is all this race has to offer, then the staff needs to really rethink their careers if they thought this will slow us down!"

"Hell yeah!" agreed boy with literal flaming hair. "We'll scorch these tin cans and—!"

Suddenly midnight black zoomed passed the youth with a revving roar, cutting him off as wave of air brushed against his face, his flaming mane flickering wild in the strong draft. He soon let out a squawk as a rope flashed around his body before yanking him off his feet.

Blinking, Johnny snapped his head back to see a robot hauling the hotshot boy back to the doorway. Yet unlike the other models, this was one was of a sleeker, yet familiar design. It looked like a futuristic motorcycle crossed with a centaur. The upper half having human-like appendages and features, even a head shaped like a _biker_ _helmet_ , while the lower half having two powerful, agile wheels with a protective, smooth casing covering the body. While the design surprised Johnny, his eyes quickly zeroed in on the several bundles of rope that was wrapped around its body.

" _It looks like our contestants of the second route have met their own obstacle!_ " exclaimed Present Mic. " _Just having the standard models of Robo Inferno constantly for all routes would be sooooooo boring! So the geniuses in U.A.'s support course and staff built these Chaser Bots specifically for the longer route!"_

" _Indeed,"_ agreed Mountain Tim, _"unlike the goliaths blocking the main route, these robotic rascals will continue to hound students until they either lasso them up or get destroyed in turn or until a student reaches the second leg of the race. If a student gets caught, they'll quickly be tied up and brought to the starting line and have to start from scratch! So stay on your toes, kids, and try to stay ahead of them unless you want to experience what's it like to get hogtied!"_

"No need to tell me twice!" exclaimed Johnny, shooting the head off the regular robot that tried to take him by surprise before whipping Slow Dancers reins. The appaloosa, as if sensing her master's determination, let out a thunderous neigh before galloping down the track, slipping past the slower and hulking robots with ease. It didn't take a genius to figure out that even with newer models, the robots were never intended to stop the students, but slow them down. And with how much of a lead the others in the main route had over everyone, especially Todoroki and those from Class A, Johnny knew it was better to simply run passed the robots than turn them into scrap. A thought shared with most of his peers, either dodging passed the obstructive droids or tearing their way through them without missing a step.

However, avoiding them entirely proved more difficult than he originally thought.

As if popping out of the ground itself, which wouldn't surprise Johnny if that was really the case, more regular robots scrambled forth, their hulking forms ready to intercept the oncoming tide of contestants. Similarly, Chaser Bots quickly shot passed their slower counterparts, their engines roaring as they ran down several students, lassos flying everywhere before dragging them kicking and cursing wildly back to the starting line.

Needling Slow Dancer passed the first line of the slow bots—no sense to waste nail-bullets on them—Johnny kept his head low, keeping his eyes forward on the track and the true obstacles of the first leg of the race. While their hulking kin were annoying and one direct would definitely slow him down, the Chaser Bots were the real game breaker. They were agile, tenacious, and quickly proving to be persistent in hounding down their prey. Yet while they posed an intimidating force for his peers, Johnny wouldn't allow himself to be cowed so early in the race. After all, he faced things far more terrifying in the last two weeks. Dr. Ferdinand's raptors were far more relentless than these _steel cowboys_! Raising a finger up, the nail trembling and ready let loose at any moment, Johnny charged forth without any hesitation, aiming to break through the Robo Inferno and head to the next stage of the race.

* * *

" _The current leaders of the pack in the main route are overwhelmingly from Class A!_ " announced Present Mic to the thunderous cheers from the crowd, their uproar getting more fervent by the second as the race continue on. " _Even though those in the second route are encountering heavy resistance, they're also really plowing their way through! I wouldn't be surprised if they manage to catch up with the main pack at this rate. Especially Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli! Even though they riding horses, they charging their way directly through the whole horde without a care! What tenacity! I LOVE IT!"_

" _Class A learned not to hesitate,_ " Aizawa explained. " _It's not that Class B or any of the others are bad, but they haven't been exposed to the outside world yet like A has. With everything they faced so far, up close and personal, they've had that_ fear _planted in them. The fear of facing villains. And they've endured it. Continuing to fight on to overcome that fear. They've grown, all of them. They know they have to act quickly if they want to stay alive and ahead of the game. And from their experiences, they forgotten how to_ hesitate."

The crowd let out another jubilant cheer at the blunt, yet in-depth commentary about Class A's potential, nearly deafening the cries for the other classes to come out on top.

"It looks like all Class A will be the highlight for the Sport's Festival this year, I'd reckon," commented Snipe, relaxing in his chair beside the rest of the teachers and faculty who chose to watch the first years instead of the higher classes this year.

"Indeed, everyone in Class A is really going out from the get go," Thirteen agreed, raising a finger to point at the leader board. "Especially Todoroki. From the very start he hasn't once let go of the lead. I don't think I've ever seen any student hold that position as long as he has during the Sport's Festival."

All Might nodded his head as he sat beside the Space Hero, his eyes never leaving the students who continued to fight and struggle their way through the robotic menace that constantly tried to push them back. Even though his attention was mostly on his protégé, he couldn't deny that the rest of Class A were truly putting all their effort in not merely making through the race, but to come out on top. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to see Midoriya be the one who stole victory in the end, but that possibility was getting increasingly lower as the gap between him and the heads of the pack grew by the second.

Yet he wasn't the only one who held All Might's concern. Turning his head to one of the monitors that showed the longer route, the skeletal man watched a certain paraplegic tearing part a pair of giant robots. Like Midoriya, Johnny was fighting an uphill battle with everything thrown at him without any mercy. And yet he endured, charging forth without any hint of slowing down even as he waded his way through metallic wave after metallic wave of robots.

While there were many who held great amounts of resolved to make it to the top, such as Bakugo's explosive viciousness or the cold will that Todoroki possessed. Only Midoriya equaled such steely, unbending determination. Just one look at those burning sky-blue orbs, where a roaring dark flame burned brightly within the very pits of it, was enough to convince All Might that Johnny would break his own body first before failing to win, to make it to the second event. Once again, it reminded him of his young pupil, of himself, and again he found himself admiring the unwavering will that refused to back down from a challenge, even one that proved to be mountainous like the race he was currently in. To smash passed the limitations of his own broken body without any hesitation. Truly Johnny, like so many before him and those of his own class, was an embodiment of U.A.'s creed, _PLUS ULTRA_!

"The first years have some truly has some incredible students this year!" All Might blinked at the sudden comment, cocking his head to the side to see some heroes and citizens sitting close by, talking amongst themselves as they eagerly watched the race.

"Yeah, they really are something!" agreed a hero with an eagle themed costume, with red, white, and blue feathers adorning the sides of his face. "Especially that Todoroki kid. I can tell he's going to become a great hero one day."

"No wonder, that's Endeavor's son," noted an older gentlemen with a pointy, waxed beard. "He's probably been groomed since birth to be a hero. Especially with that powerful ice Quirk he's got."

"I heard he also inherited his father's fire as well. Man, this kid is going to be unstoppable when he grows up!"

"Yup, yup, that kid is going to make it big. He's probably got the best chance here of making it to first place for this event."

"Speaking of chances," a youth hero with a golden flower costume spoke up suddenly, "I'm surprised that kid with on the horse, the paraplegic, hasn't been taken out yet by the robots yet."

"Yeah, that is a shock," agreed the eagle hero. "Though I'm more surprised that the faculty allowed the poor kid into the Sport's Festival. What were they thinking?! In his current condition, he could hurt himself or worse, get killed!"

"But isn't he in Class A's hero course?" asked a younger man, perhaps barely in his early twenties. "From what I've seen so far, he seems like he can take of himself… for the most part anyway."

"Sure, but for how long?" a man with a dark black sunglasses and an equally dark leather jacket asked skeptically. "I wager he's only going to make it to the end of the first leg of the race before he either gets knocked out or quits."

While he couldn't argue that their opinions and concerns were not unfounded, All Might felt that was too harsh of a criticism to make so early on in the race. And yet he could tell that these few spectators weren't the only ones who doubted the cripple's mettle. Skeptical mutterings and voiced doubt filtered through the encouraging cheers that filled the stadium. It was because of his admiration for the young paraplegic that All Might wanted to see him succeed just as much he wanted young Midoriya to make it to the top. However, with everyone else in the Sport's Festival also going beyond their limits to prove to everyone they were just as worthy of being number one, others who held more support from the crowd than the two boys had at this very moment, he couldn't help but a feel a tingle of worry for the both of them as the race raged on.

" _They both knows how crazy this is, but they keep busting through their obstacles…"_ All Might thought quietly, his eyes returning his protégé's panting form, carrying what looked like the broken arm of one of the robots that chased after him, before shifting back Johnny continuing his reckless charge. " _I asked so much of you already, young Midoriya, you don't have to come in first. Getting by the skin of your teeth is fine! Same with you, young Johnny! Just get to the next round!"_

* * *

"Gah! There is no end to these oversized toys!" exclaimed Gyro, catching a Steel Ball as it returned from ruining the front wheel of a Chaser Bot that tried to side blind him. Almost instantaneously, the wheel collapsed upon itself, causing the robotic biker to flop forward, crashing into two other regular bots that attempted to ambush the Italian from the side.

Johnny would've agreed with his mentor, but at the moment, all his attention was directed to the two chaser bots that tailed Slow Dancer, quickly closing in with incredible speed. Swiftly twisting his body around, Johnny aimed at the nearest bot before letting loose two nail-bullets. Both hit a robot's neck, easily tearing it apart and sending it flying off into the battle torn track. Not wasting any time, Johnny turned to face the other persistent chaser. He soon blinked as the metallic menace already had out of its lassos, whirling it overhead before flinging it forth.

Holding back a scathing curse, Johnny leaned out of his saddle, nearly falling completely as he hung along the side of his horse as the lasso flew over him. Slipping one leg out it's protective custom made holsters, he twisted his entire body nearly all the way back around while a hand continued to firmly grasp the reins. It was a technique that Gyro had taught him just before the Sport's Festival, using the Spin to flex and rotate his body into positions that would've impressed a professional yoga master. Yet while he was able to learn it, ye had yet to master it. His muscles burned and screamed in protest the longer he stayed in this nearly impossible position.

Grimacing, he quickly flicked his free hand, unloading all his nails into the Chaser Bot, tearing it apart just as it tried to ram into him and Slow Dancer. He didn't waste any time to watch what little scrapped remained of it fall apart, quickly rotating back up into his saddle with a firm jerk of his reins. Slow Dancer let out an annoyed grunt at the sudden tug, but never lessen her pace as she carried her master down their route.

As he settled himself back into a more comfortable position, Johnny gazed at the absolute craziness that had taken place on the track. As those on the main route got closer to the second leg of the race, those who had chosen to take the longer track started to fight with great zeal and ferocity. They knew what was at stake and the longer they continued to linger on this route or get pushed back by the Robo Inferno, the harder it would be to make it to the second event of the festival, let alone the second leg of the race. Quickly feeling the pressure piling on their young shoulders, every one of them clawed their way through the endless supply of robots that stood in the way. Either by literally destroying them or slipping passed them the best they could.

Johnny watched as a bulky youth with two long tusks curling around his cheeks quite literally rammed his way through a hulking crab-like bot, never slowing down even as another metal obstruction sprang up in front of him. A boy with four eyes and six arms managed to tangle sticky, silky web around a couple of bots, tying them together before rushing forward. Another student, a girl with golden hair and had lyre-shaped white horns jutting out the sides of her head, skillfully evaded the lasso from a chaser bot by slipping underneath a four-legged robot before bursting into a spirit just as her pursuer slammed into its heavier kin. Surprisingly she also managed to close the gap between herself and the young horse riders, occasionally running on all fours as kept up with them without too much trouble. If Johnny had to guess, she must've been from one of the students from Class One-B.

Giving them all one last glance, Johnny turned back to the head of the track, but paused when he saw something glint from the corner of his eye. Snapping his head to the side, he saw a Chaser Bot somehow managed to sneak up on him, its arms closing in to drag him off Slow Dancer. Letting out a curse, Johnny tried to flick his hand up and blast its head off like the others… only to watch as a pair of claws slam into the back of the bot's neck. Clinging to its back was a young boy with unkempt red hair and a pair of cat-like ears, with equally crimson fur, sticking out of it. Golden eyes flashed brightly in the sunlight, with narrow slits replacing round pupils, a long furry tail flickered back and forth as the boy sunk his fingers deeper into the robot's softer bits.

Screeching loudly, the bot tried to shake off its would-be attacker, only for the sharp nailed fingers to casually sliced apart wire and tubes holding its neck together. It didn't take a second before the ruined slab of metal that was the Chaser's head to fall off. Flicking the black oil off his fingers, the cat-like boy turned to face Johnny, flashing him razor sharp teeth before leaping off the crumbling bot.

Though the exchange lasted only seconds, it felt like minutes went by as time seemed still for Johnny, his eyes still locked on the red haired youth as he managed to land several feet _ahead_ of Slow Dancer, taking off running the moment his feet his toes touched the dirt. His pace was surprisingly quick, rivaling that of the horned girl even. Though he was grateful that he saved him from nearly losing his position in the race, the cat boy's smile irritated him somewhat. It told him that it wasn't out of pity that forced the boy to save him, but rather a smugness that said the robot was merely in his way. Almost like he was looking down on him. Combined with the fact that he was now nearly in the lead, with Gyro just ten paces ahead of him, Johnny felt irritation and anger boiling deep with his gut.

He refused to be looked down upon by an arrogant prick like him!

Whipping his reins, Johnny clung to Slow Dancer's back as the appaloosa chased after the cat boy. Once more he dove through the endless robotic horde, ignoring them for the most part with the only exception being the Chaser Bots, which he quickly dispatched, his eyes never leaving the redhead's back. It didn't take too long before he was neck and neck with Gyro, the cat boy once more behind him, but only by a few paces. Still the length between them was tenuous at best. The fluffy eared boy giving occasional bursts of speed, gaining distance bit by bit, but never losing the steady pace he had.

After what seemed like an eternity crossing the through the hard fought path, Johnny finally spotted the end of the first leg of his track merging with the main route. Standing proudly at the end was a gate with huge automated sign depicting U.A.'s principal pointing through its entrance, as if beckoning the students to safety. Yet already on other side of the gate were several students from the main path running passed the sign without a single glance.

Neither the young cripple nor his horse didn't need any further encouragement, picking their pace as they raced to meet up with the rest of the main pack. Yet just as he was fifty meters from the gate, the ground suddenly trembled violently before huge pillars burst out of nowhere. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as the rocky formations closed in all around him and his fellow competitors.

" _No, not closing in…_ " thought Johnny, his eyes slowly widening in realization. " _Their narrowing the path to the entrance!_ "

" _Oh yeah!_ " screamed Present Mic. _"Looks like those on the second route have ran into the final obstacle on their first leg of the race! But will they reach the light at this narrow tunnel with all of robotic hell following right behind them?! Let's find out!_ "

"Oh you got to be freakin' kidding!" growled Johnny, not daring to look behind to see whether the entire steel horde was right behind him or not. Though the roaring from their engines echoed in his ears… and was getting closer.

Gritting his teeth, Johnny shut them out of his mind as he kept pushing forward. He briefly made note of Gyro and every other students who managed to get this far also putting everything they got to step passed the gate. From the corner of his eye, he spotted something flashing forward before yanking back several kids, but he ignored their desperate cries and pleas. The space between Slow Dancer and Valkyrie and the remaining competitors quickly disappeared, allowing everyone to brush up against each other as the gate was just within reach. Just a little bit more and...

…he made through the gate, ending the first leg of the race.

" _And the first to make it through the longer route is Gyro Zeppeli!"_ announced Present Mic " _Followed by Johnny Joestar and many more students! Jeeze! These kids are really something. Even after taking the longer route, they managed to catch up with the main pack! Now that's what I call effort!_ "

" _While they arguably faced more robots, and obstacles, it does says something about their character and their drive,_ " added Mountain Tim. " _Truly, this year's first years are full of surprises. I'd bet their friends and family are proud of them for making this far!"_

"It's not over yet…" muttered Johnny, sweat dripping down his forehead as he patted Slow Dancer's neck. Yet he couldn't deny the sense of relief he felt washing over him, even if it was for a brief moment.

"Look alive, Johnny," said Gyro, bringing his pupil back to reality. "We're not out of the woods yet… and I think we've only just cleared the easiest part of this race."

Cocking an eyebrow, Johnny followed his friend's gaze only to blink at what he saw. As the multitude of students grew larger, those behind him continuing to merge with the main route, he noticed that flow of students slowed down until finally stopping all together. And for good reason. Just fifty paces ahead of them was a series of foreboding, rising columns varying in size with a wide drop that appeared bottomless. All of the rocky pillars, and that of the starting and finished areas, were connected by series of tough rope.

" _For those of you who thought the first obstacle was a piece of cake, let's see how you feel about the second one!_ " Present Mic exclaimed excitedly. " _If you take a spill, you're out! If you want to pass this test then you'll have to get creative! It's the Fall!"_

"What the hell…" spluttered Johnny, his heart nearly skipping a beat as he drew closer to the unbelievable obstacle that U.A. presented to him and the others. He barely made note of the presence of several of his fellow classmates from Class A, his mind already buzzing madly with desperate thoughts and tumultuous emotions.

"Where did they have time to build something like this?" asked Uraraka, standing next to the edge alongside Mina. Both eyeing the tremendous distance that spanned across the gaping expanse and the columns.

"Better question: how in the world are we going to get across?!" demanded Johnny, desperately trying to keep calm while simultaneously think of something—anything really—to stay in the race.

As if to answer his question, Asui suddenly walk forward, momentarily taking Johnny out of his thoughts. An action that was mimic by those around them as they watched the frog girl crotched down by edge of the abyss. Suddenly she leaped up high in the sky, surprising everyone as she flew quite a few feet before landing on one of the ropes connecting to a large column.

" _Ribbit_! This is my moment!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the void down below. "It's time to make my splash if I want to keep up with Todoroki and Bakugo!"

Blinking at the mention of the boys, Johnny swung his head back and forth until he spotted snow white mixed with crimson and spikey gold already speeding among the pillars. Todoroki maintaining the lead, but Bakugo was quickly picking up speed by quite literally flying across the expanse with short bursts from his explosions. Seeing such a huge gap between the two leaders of the race and himself, Johnny once more felt all kinds of doubts bursting into mind like a rotten bubble. Just as he was about to descend into a panic, he felt something brush against his legs.

Looking down he saw a bizarre looking girl with pink hair. From head to toe she was decked out with all kinds of advanced-looking gear. It was like she just escaped from a steam-punk novel or sci-fi comic. Pulling her goggles over her golden eyes, which had a particular set of cross-hairs replacing pupils, she let out a menacing laugh.

"This is my chance to show off what I can do!" she exclaimed merrily. "My support items are going to steal the spotlight off these wannabe heroes!" Suddenly she waved out her arms out wide, commanding not only those around her, but those watching the race to turn their attention solely to her. "Everyone! Observe what my brilliant gadgets can do! _Fire arrows_ and _hover-soles_!"

"You're from support!" said Uraraka, immediately identifying the pink haired girl's affiliation to everyone.

"Hey! How come you to get to bring all that stuff?" demand Mina.

"Didn't you hear what Midnight said?" asked the support girl. "In order to keep things fair and give anyone not from the hero courses a fighting chance, anything we bring is allowed to be used wherever or whenever we need to make it through this first event! Well, besides the cowboys behind me anyway." She gave a quick flick of her thumb to the two foreigners behind her before turning her attention back to her equipment. "So sit back and enjoy the show!"

With a flick of a switch on one her side components, an arrow burst off her equipment, dragging along a black cable in the process before striking a column. As quick as a flash, she suddenly shot of forth. Swinging through the expanse, it looked like she was about to crash into a huge pillar, but at the last second, she leaned back, the soles on her feet coming to life, instantly blasting air and slowing her decent. Grinning manically, she burst forth with the aid of her gadgets, laughing madly as she flew through the air before landing on the flat top of one of the columns.

"She's a freaking mad scientist…" muttered Johnny, processing the sheer craziness that just happen in less than a minute. Yet as he watched the pink haired girl carry on ahead, giggling all the while, he noticed that the other students were already making attempts to follow after her. One by one, they scurried to get on a rope least they fell behind in the race. Some crawled along the cables, others managed to walk or run upon with varying degrees of balance. Everyone slowly made their way across the Fall one way or another, but cross they did. From his classmates in Class A to those from other classes, no one hesitated to be left in the dust—though Johnny was surprised to see the crossdresser from the nurse's office, the one with stylish black and gold cap, running across a rope with little imbalance in her step. Even the red haired cat boy from earlier literally leaped across from one column to another, sometimes landing on a rope if the space between pillars was too great.

And yet Johnny had yet to make a move of his own.

"Gah! What the hell am I supposed to do?! I can't jump across and I can't abandon Slow Dancer! There has to be some way. God dammit, there has to be a way!" Frantically he looked around for a bridge or something to get around this obstacle, everything seemed a blur as his doubt muddled his mind. At this rate, he was going to be dead last unless he—

He paused suddenly when he saw Gyro turning his horse around, heading back a small bit away from the edge of the Fall. "W-What are you doing? Don't tell me you're quitting just like that!"

"Quitting?!" Gyro sounded shocked by the mere notion. "You know I would never give up that easily. Just needed some room, that's all." Turning Valkyrie back around, he grinned viciously as he pulled out a Steel Ball, his grills shining in the sunlight. "In times like these, Johnny, you got to think outside the box. So stop panicking and visualize what route you want to take!"

"What route I want to take…?" Johnny blinked, not understanding what Gyro intended to do.

Suddenly, Valkyrie burst into a full on sprint, kicking up specks of dirt as the mass of students around the edge of the Fall immediately jumped out of the way from the young horse. Reeling his arm back, he threw his Steel Ball forward. It raced across the bottomless expanse before colliding with a rope, but it didn't bounce off. Instead it spun around it, tightening its already tough fibers till they were a tight line across the bottomless void. What happened next shocked not only Johnny, but everyone who was watching or participating in the Sport's Festival.

With incredible skill, Gyro had Valkyrie jump onto the rope before racing across it.

Johnny felt his mouth drop at the incredible sight. For a moment he thought he imagined the whole thing, but no, Gyro continued onward, grinning madly as he caught his Steel Ball before moving onto the next column.

" _What on earth did I just witness!?_ " Present Mic uttered in pure disbelief, a sentiment that everyone in the crowd currently held as they couldn't take their eyes off the Italian. " _I… Ladies and gentlemen, Gyro Zeppeli is walking the tight ropes with his horse! How on earth is that even possible?!_ "

" _It's because he reinforced the rope,_ " Aizawa explained simply. " _The ropes already were designed to carry students of all weights and sizes, but I doubt they would be able to support both a horse and their rider. Simply put, by using the power of the Spin, which is a mysterious power that is not a Quirk and he has complete control of, he's able to strengthen them to the point where they wouldn't break._ "

" _O-Ok, but how is he able to get his horse to ride on them?! They're not exactly bridge sized, ya know!"_

" _It's because he's a genius jockey,_ " Mountain Tim spoke up, admiration filling his tone. " _It's not impossible to get animals to walk across a tight rope before. Circuses do this all the time with specially trained bears or elephants or other beasts. Yet it takes an incredible amount of dedication to train a horse to keep a perfect balance. For Gyro to perform such a feat at a young age proves without a shadow of a doubt that he must have spent years to perfect this technique and has the natural talent for it!_ "

Johnny had to agree with the cowboy's assessment. He'd always knew that, much like himself, Gyro was considered a genius on the horse track. A testament was solified after training with him for a year prior to getting into U.A. But he never seen him perform such incredible feat until now. Although that was mainly because the type of training they did had little need for improvised skills. It was on a whole another level of horse racing that it was simply breath taking to watch. A small part of him, deep and secluded at the back of his mind, briefly wondered that if it was possible to mirror such a trick. Could he catch up to his friend's level?

" _But I need to catch up with him first…_ "

Feeling a burning sensation boiling over in his heart, his eyes flashed obsidian fire as he peered all around him, the doubtful fog that plagued his mind disappearing in an instant. Suddenly, his eyes landed on a nearby column next to the edge of the track. Unlike the others, the gap between it was rather short, though not enough for someone to make a jump without a Quirk… or without specific _aid_.

Overwhelming inspiration took over his entire being, spying several more columns that had similar small distances between each other along the outer rim of the great expanse. Whether it was an intentional design of the obstacle course, Johnny had no idea, but he finally knew what he had to do. Pulling Slow Dancer around, he mimicked Gyro by having her get a good distance away from the edge. Turning back around, he eyed the bottomless chasm before muttering, "Nothing ventured… nothing gained."

With a whip of his reins, Slow Dancer charged forth.

Once more the students made way least they got trampled by the galloping appaloosa. Briefly Johnny spotted a familiar shade of fluffy green hair mixed with the scrambling crowd, but he didn't give his friend a second glance. The abyss was only a few feet away from him now…

"J-Johnny!?" screamed Midoriya, standing to his feet, but stopped when he witnessed the second most amazing thing he saw in the last minute.

With a roar escaping both horse and her rider, they leaped off the edge of the track. Those who witnessed this scene held their breath at this insane, yet intense scene before them. Watching as the horse sailed through the air with emptiness of the chasm just below them. For a moment, some wondered if they would actually fail to make the jump, that they would fall into the abyss and prayed that it was not the case.

Thankfully they received their answer as the appaloosa landed safely onto the column with no sign of any injury or possibility that they were going to slip off the edge.

Feeling his heart trying to climb its way out of his throat, its pulse beating more intensely than that of a Taiko drummer, Johnny sucked in a deep breath before exhaling. "I did it…" he whispered. He barely heard Present Mic and the other commentators exclaiming in disbelief at what he done over the deafening beat of his heart. All he could do, at least for this brief moment, was revel in a sense of accomplishment. Lifting his head up, he stared at the great many columns along the outer rim that he still needed to traverse… and then allowed a small, vicious smile to touch his lips.

The race was far from over, but he was still in it and he'll be damn to lose now.

* * *

"So… he figured it out, huh?" Gyro muttered to himself, briefly turning his head over to spy his pupil making jump after jump along the outside ring of the Fall. "Took him long enough. He really needs to learn to stop panicking before trying to go the extra mile. Still, as his teacher, part of that fault lies with me… Oh well, no time to dwell on it now."

Dismissing Johnny for the moment, Gyro turned his attention back to the obstacles ahead of him, already planning to continue his currently successful strategy. While there were a number of nearby columns with shorter lengths of rope to cross, most were not a direct line leading to the other side of the fall. Already he was gaining immensely on the Todoroki and Bakugo and he aimed to keep it that way. If he wanted to steal the lead out from under the strong pair, then he needed to take the fastest route that he could afford. Everything else was merely a hindrance to him from taking _first place_.

Flashing his golden grills, Gyro rode across several more pieces of rope, crossing each column and some students with relative ease. It looked like his victory was all but—

"WATCH OUT!"

Blinking at the sudden warning, Gyro saw a flash of sharp metal sailing ahead of him. Gritting his teeth, he reared Valkyrie back, narrowly missing what looked like a grappling hook as it sliced clean through the middle of a rope just a few feet ahead of him. As he watched both ends of the rope fall alongside their respective columns, he snapped his head in the direction where the clawed spear came from.

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly was the pink haired girl with the support gear. "Sorry!" she called out. "I was adjusting the calibration for my cute baby here for my next jump and, well, I wasn't paying attention where I was aiming. You alright?!"

"I'm fine," Gyro waved her off, before giving her a grin. "Just try to learn to aim, otherwise you never hit the broadside of a white whale in the middle of winter!"

"I have no idea what you just said, but ok!" Giving him a salute, she recalled her grappling hook before resuming her trek through the great expanse.

Turning back forward, Gyro peered around him and found that he hit a bit of a snag. While the column he was on had rope leading to other pillars, they either lead back quite a ways from where he currently was or headed further to the outer rim. The rope that was cut was not only the fastest way to the end of the second obstacle, but also the only one that was a direct path. If he turned back, he could find a route that lead him to his goal, but that would take time.

Time he didn't have if he wanted to be in first place.

Gnashing his teeth together, he pondered on what to do next when inspiration hit. Pulling out a Steel Ball, he stared at it for a moment before grinning. He then took off his infamous belt buckle, which he was lucky that the staff allowed him to continue to have, seeing it as nothing more than an accessory, he then slammed one of its sharp corners into the green sphere in his hand. A sharp clang echoed throughout the expanse as he repeated the motion over and over for a few seconds, several passing racers gave him curious looks at his actions before continuing onward. Finally three small holes had formed in the metal, stringy and sharp from the damage they received.

With a victorious grin, Gyro put away his dented buckle before preparing to initiate his plan. Carefully aiming his ruined Steel Ball, he channeled the Spin into the ball and three holes imbedded into it. With a flick of the wrist, it flew towards the edge of the column he stood on. Yet as soon the metal sphere left his fingers, it suddenly started to unravel itself like a ball of yarn. Ropes of green metal unwind itself, digging into solid stone before sailing across the bottomless void. In less of a second the metallic ropes slammed into the other pillar where the previous rope had been cut, bridging the gap almost miraculously.

" _Is there no end to Gyro Zeppeli's tricks?!_ " demanded Present Mic. " _Just when it looked like he would have to backtrack his progress, he pulls out yet another incredible feat! What are your thoughts on this, Eraserhead?!"_

" _...While I know very little knowledge of the power behind the Spin, it would appear to be a lot more versatile than I originally gave it credit,"_ admitted Aizawa. " _While others may turn back and try to find a_ safer _path after running into difficulties, Gyro instead pushes on forward without hesitation. And it takes quick thinking and imagination to come up with a strategy to follow through with such determination._ "

" _Heh, thanks for the praise, teach,_ " Gyro smiled silently as he rode Valkyrie off the steel rope. It was regrettable that he had to sacrifice one of his Steel Balls to make it across, but there was no time for second thoughts or regrets on his decision. There would be time for consequences later after he _won_ the race, but first need to get make it to the end.

Urging Valkyrie to a gallop, Gyro readied his remaining Steel Ball, his mind already mapping his next course as he neared the end of Fall.

* * *

" _Six more to go..."_ Johnny quietly concluded as he eyed the remaining columns he had to take before reaching the other side of the abyssal expanse. Navigating the wall-less maze took him longer than he originally thought it would take, with several students quickly passing him by in a short matter of time, but the end was finally in sight. Just a few more jumps and he would be able to rejoin the pack once more. " _Three more… two… one!"_

Slow Dancer let out ringing neigh as she flew off the last column, practically kicking at the empty air before landing gracefully on the other side of the Fall. Releasing a breath he didn't realize that he had been holding, Johnny patted his horse's neck—the appaloosa letting an appreciate nicker at his touch—before immediately getting back into a gallop. He couldn't afford to waste any more time than he already had. Not when he was so close to the end.

Racing passed dozens of other contestants, Johnny caught sight of a familiar stylish hat atop of a head of flowing blonde locks. Pushing Slow Dancer harder, he quickly caught up with his mentor.

"What kept you?!" yelled Gyro, briefly flashing the American his flashy grills.

"Had to take the scenic route!" Johnny responded sarcastically, ignoring Present Mic commentary as the race continued to get increasingly intense. "How about you? Thought you'd already taken gold by now."

"Was a little _tied_ up with the rope for a bit, but I managed to untangle myself in time." Gyro's smile then flattened out into a thin line, his eyes held a great fervor as he quickly turned his gaze back ahead to the track. "We're almost there, Johnny. I can feel it! Whatever the last obstacle is, we'll simply have to—!"

" _And now we're finally approaching the last obstacle, with Todoroki still commanding the lead!"_ Johnny blinked as Present Mic's blustering comment finally jackhammered its way into his brain. He didn't realize that he was that far behind from his coolheaded classmate. " _And he better tread carefully… CAUSE YOU'RE STEPPING INTO A MINEFIELD!"_

"WHAT?!" Johnny couldn't believe what he just heard. There was no way that U.A. would have deadly explosives on top of everything the obstacle course already threw at him! Though the rational part of his mind reminded him that just moments ago he had to face giant robots and a bottomless pit to get where he currently was. So it wasn't totally out of the question at this point. If anything, it was probably the least flashy obstacle he'd seen… though probably the greatest deterrent thus far.

" _If you look carefully, you can see where those little bombs are buried! So keep both eyes open and watch your step! By the way, those landmines were specially designed for the game, so they might be loud and flashy, but they're not all that powerful. Just enough to make you wet you're pants!"_

" _Also as special announcement to Mr. Joestar and Mr. Zeppeli,"_ Mountain Tim cut in. " _The mines were also designed with your horses in mind. The power in them isn't enough to cause irreparable damage or broken joints, but you'll definitely get thrown back along with your horse the moment you get caught in their blast!_ "

"Good to know…" muttered Johnny, his mind whirling for a moment before he spotted the minefield. It wasn't as long as the special long track back at the beginning nor was it wide as the Fall's expanse. He could practically see the narrow opening leading back into the stadium. It was so close, but with the minefield in his way… he was still worlds away from it. One misstep and he would be unhorsed in an instant. Then there was the matter of other students already slowly making their way into the explosive field. Already a student had the misfortunate of being the first to trigger a mine, flying all the way back and over his head in a trail of pink smoke.

Slow Dancer let out a cautious nicker at the scent of gun powder, prancing a bit as she and Valkyrie stood along the edge of the minefield, but Johnny barely paid her any heed. His eyes landing on familiar spikey, blonde hair as Bakugo quickly caught up with Todoroki with an explosive burst.

"This crap… CAN'T SLOW ME DOWN!" he roared furiously, quickly overtaking Todoroki with a wild grin on his lips. For the first time since the beginning of the race, the ace of Class A had lost the lead. However, he wasn't about to let his rival have it that easily, quickly grapping ahold of Bakugo even as he tried to sidestep ahead of him once more.

" _We have a new leader!_ " announced Present Mic, the cheers from the stadium could be heard by everyone who was at the minefield now. " _Get excited, mass media! You guys love this sort of turn around! But the rest are quickly catching up! With these two grappling for first, can they hold onto their lead?!_ "

Pushing the struggling leaders, the commentary, and increasingly growing number of students rushing headlong into the minefield out of his mind, Johnny tried to think of a way to get passed the minefield without getting blown off his horse. He knew that if he hit just one mine, that was it. The time to get back on his horse and get through the minefield would take too long, many other students would've made it to the finish line by then. Though a slow trek through wasn't ideal either. He didn't care if he didn't make first place, but he came too far to lose now. Not when the finish line was just within reach.

"Got any plans, Gyro?!" demanded Johnny, his eyes locked on the little mounds of disturbed dirt across the field.

"Not at present, no…" answered the Italian, scowling as he steadied Valkyrie. "We'll just have to take this slow and easy until we—."

"Johnny! Gyro!"

Blinking, Johnny turned to see Midoriya finally catching up with him. In his hand was what looked like a metal robot arm, but the American only gave it a brief glance.

"Glad you can finally make it, Midoriya…" Johnny muttered darkly, though the aggression was more at himself than his friend.

"Woah… the gap is wide..." commented the messy, green haired youth.

"No shit." Sweeping his eyes back to the field, a bead of sweat rolling down Johnny's cheek. "Gyro… can you use your Stand and find out where all the mines are?" Now that he mentioned it, he briefly noted that he hadn't seen his friend's Stand ever since the incident in Nabou, not even for their training exercises. Whether or not he had secretly practiced with his new found power was a mystery to the paraplegic, but it was the best option he could think of at this intense moment.

The Italian said nothing, instead watching as students got blown back left and right as more continued to flood the final obstacle. "…Alright," sighed Gyro, grabbing his Steel Ball before spinning it intensely in his hand, a familiar golden eyeball forming on it as the cross tattoo appeared on his right cheek once more. "I was planning on saving my Stand till the finale of the Sport's Festival—the less people know about it, the better after all—but it looks like I got no choice."

Cocking his arm back, he threw the spinning sphere into the heart of the minefield. It quickly slammed down into the soft dirt, managing to avoid any of the mines in the process. As the Steel ball spun intensely on the spot, Gyro let out a thoughtful hum.

"Hmm… looks like I underestimated how clever the faculty can get it…"

"Huh…? What did you find out? Is there a safe path we can take?!" Desperation and hope leaked out the Johnny's tone, but already he could tell he wasn't going to like the answer his friend would give.

"The entire field is covered with nearly two-hundred mines, and their too scattered about for any _fast_ path we can take." A scowl quickly formed on his lips as he continued to scan the minefield. "The only way through is to take our time and step around each mine carefully… Damn it! The finish line is right there and I won't be denied first place because of some—!" Suddenly he halted whatever he was about to say, his eyes slowly growing the size of saucers before turning his head around. "Hey Midoriya… what the hell are you doing with those mines…?"

Blinking at the sudden question, Johnny quickly turned towards the green haired youth. At his feet was a growing pile of dirt-stained mines with the robot arm he had digging up a few more. "I'm taking a page from Kacchan if I want to catch up with him and Todoroki…" he answered, wiping a bit of sweat of his forehead before binding the strap of the metallic appendage to his own arm. "I timed the activation delay for the mines… it's about three seconds, probably as a safety precaution in case something went wrong. If I can time myself just right with the explosion, I should be fine… I hope…."

"What are you…" Johnny stared at his friend for a moment before back at the mines. It didn't take a second for him to reel his head back, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head as he figured out his friend's insane plan. "Gyro hit the deck!" Immediately he pushed Slow Dancer as far away from Midoriya as he could without heading into the minefield. Gyro must have picked up on what he realized as Valkyrie immediately shoved her way beside Slow Dancer… just as Midoriya slammed himself onto the mines.

A thunderous explosion roared throughout the track, the force from the blast nearly throwing everyone close by off their feet and catching those in the middle of the minefield off guard by the sudden grand pink detonation. Johnny would've joined the others on the floor if he didn't cling onto Slow Dancer for dear life, even as the appaloosa pranced around frantically. Even Bakugo and Todoroki stopped their quarrel to marvel at what just happened. However their surprise, and that of everyone else's, turned into pure shock as Midoriya suddenly sailed overhead, passing over all the mines and other contestants who were still stunned by the massive explosion.

" _W-What's this?!_ " demanded Present Mic. " _It's… It's Class A's Izuku Midoriya! Incredible! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?_ "

" _He's riding off that huge explosion and quickly gaining on the leaders!_ " observed Mountain Tim, astonished as the rest of his fellow commenters and that of the entire crowd in the stadium.

" _He's in hot pursuit of first place… Scratch that, he's passing them!_ "

Slicing through the air like a rocket, Midoriya sailed passed his two classmates who could only give him stunned looks… before quickly snapping out of their shock and gave chase after him.

As many students tried to process what just happened, Johnny could only stare at the flying green haired youth in wonder. Seeing Midoriya come up with a way to push forward, when everything seemed hopeless, and take the lead reignited the burning flame that burned with Johnny's soul. Not only that, Midoriya gave him the key to make it through this mess.

"Gyro… I'm going to make a run for it," said Johnny, straightening himself up before making sure his straps on Slow Dancer were tight as they could be.

"W-What?!" demanded Gyro. "Are you out of your mind?! The moment you charge in their like a lunatic, you'll be—!"

"Midoriya mentioned a three second delay… All we have to do is stay ahead of the explosions and out run them…" Ignoring Gyro's astonished expression, Johnny whipped his reins. There was no time to waste after all.

Slow Dancer let out a shrill neigh before charging into the minefield without any hesitation. Several sharp _clicks_ went off the moment they entered, but Johnny didn't slow down the appaloosa for an instant. Warm air soon brushed his back along with pink smoke, but the force wasn't nearly as bad as the one Midoriya set off. Thus he continued to the push even as roaring blasts thundered behind him. Slow Dancer screamed sharply at the sudden explosions, pushing herself even harder to escape the noise and the mere threat of being on the receiving end of said blasts.

As the young cripple was nearly half way through the minefield, a second series of explosions quickly alerted him that Gyro decided to follow him for a change.

"For the record, you're absolutely crazy, Johnny!"

"Whatever helps us win!"

"It damn well better! If we get blasted to kingdom come, I'm going to kick your ass!"

If the students and crowd were stunned by Midoriya reckless display of determination, then they were absolutely dumbfounded by the two foreigners racing ahead of fiery explosions.

" _AND THE SURPRISES JUST WON'T STOP COMING!"_ roared Present Mic. _"Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli are literally outrunning the mines' explosions! It's like something out of a Hollywood block buster! Specifically one made by Michael Bay!_ "

" _It's not impossible to out run these explosions with their horses since the mines aren't very powerful,"_ commented Aizawa, being a little taken back by such unorthodox tactics from his students in quick succession of one another. " _In fact the force from them are actually helping push them forward._ "

" _Yes, but even with the mines being a underpowered, the blast would've thrown them off if they didn't have complete control of their horses from panicking and a tight grip on their saddles,_ " Mountain Tim noted, admiration leaking into his tone. " _Even professionals would have a hard time pulling such a stunt. These two… They really are geniuses of their craft!_ "

As the trio of commenters continued their work, Johnny pushed Slow Dancer to her limit. Another massive explosion went off in front of him, right where Midoriya landed amongst Bakugo and Todoroki. Several guesses floated around in his head at what might have happened, but he quickly pushed them aside. All that mattered now was being one of the few who made it across the finished line.

Both horse and rider panted heavily as they passed by stunned students and trampled over many a mine. His lungs were on fire. His heart tried to claw its way out of his chest. Everything seemed to go mute around him. And yet his mind remained clear as day and locked on a singular goal.

Slow Dancer practically leapt out of the minefield the moment she could, but she didn't stop there. The ending was in sight. Johnny could see the backs of Todoroki and Bakugo with Midoriya leading ahead of them by a huge margin now. Beyond them was the gateway, light pouring through as the inner field of the stadium and the white stage that Midnight stood upon were just within reach.

He was so close now… Almost there… just a little more and…

" _The one who made it back to the stadium first is… NONE OTHER THAN IZUKU MIDORIYA!"_ passionately announced Present Mic, the crowd going into absolutely ballistic at the news. None of them could have predicted this outcome. " _Following close behind him is Shoto Todoroki, taking second place, while Katsuki Bakugo taking third place! Coming in four place… it's Johnny Joestar! With Gyro Zeppeli following behind in fifth place! Incredible! I can't imagine what kind of feelings these boys are having at the moment for taking the first five places of the race, but I know that a few you in the crowd know what to feel! So let's give them all a big ol' cheer for making it through the first event of the Sports Festival!_ "

The cheer that erupted from the crowd was thunderous to behold and only grew louder with each student that quickly scrambled their way through the gateway at the last second. Yet all their attention, and of those who were watching the Sport's Festival abroad, was solely on the five boys who panted heavily as they stood in the center of the stadium, where the crowd relentless showered them with praise.

* * *

" _...They're neck and neck now, but Izuku Midoriya is still ahead after taking the lead!_ "

A radio announced loudly, but its owner didn't really pay much attention to the specifics of what was on. He'd only recently turned it on to use it for a point of reference for his newest chapter of the manga he'd been working on for years now. Normally he wouldn't even consider using anything that would give the slightest hint of a distraction, but for this one and only time, he'd make an exception for his work. After all, nothing would do except the perfection that was realism. Even with the radio on, he still managed to easily sketch the draft for his latest page in literal seconds without breaking concentration.

" _The one who made it back to the stadium first is… NONE OTHER THAN IZUKU MIDORIYA! Following close behind him is Shoto Todoroki, taking second place, while Katsuki Bakugo taking third place! Coming in four place… it's Johnny Joestar!_ "

SCREEEEECH!

A pen that was carefully designing the head of his lead character, a young detective boy with an incredible sense of fashion, sliced through his face, leaving behind a hideous blotted line. Though the page could easily be redone, the fact the matter was that there was still a huge horrendous mark on the page. For the first time in the mangaka's life, he had made an error with his work. The pride of his life and the embodiment of his being forever stained by this mistake.

However, at this very moment, he didn't notice. Nor did care if he did. For his eyes were locked on the polished red radio that sat beside his desk.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. It must have been a mistake by the eccentric commenter's tongue. There was no way _that name_ would exist here.

And yet the commenter repeated the name without hesitation, listing it along with rest of the students that managed to pass the first event of the Sport's Festival without failing. The artist quickly dismissed the rest of the students, his mind a whirlwind of thought and so many questions. Yet one stood out the most prominent and echoed within him until he had to verbally say it.

"...Just what am I going to do about you, Johnny Joestar?"

* * *

"We got another shipment in from America, Boss!" announced a well-dressed young man with his haired pulled back, a clipboard in his hand as he read off incredibly detailed reports. "Its estimated value is nearly over fifteen million U.S. dollars on the black-market, but if we let it sit for a while, the price could go up by five percent. Furthermore our intelligence division has noted that there has been little noise coming from the local gangs in western and northern Europe. Though the Russians in the east have been oddly been quiet as of late. I've taken the liberty to send agents to see what they've been up to and to make sure they aren't causing any trouble. Oh! I also received an invitation by your business _associate_ in Japan requesting a meeting, mentioning something about a possible transaction of sorts and useful information that might interest you. If you wish it, I can arrange to have the meeting scheduled for next month." Silence greeted the young underling. Sweat started to form on his head as he stared at his boss, who had this back turned to him as he sat in a luxurious chair. "…Boss?"

The Boss continued to say nothing, his eyes glued to an expensive H.D. T.V. that sat upon the mantle of his marble fireplace. The channel that was playing showed none other than the Sports Festival from the world famous hero academia, U.A. He been briefly watching for a while now and although he was interested in the next generation of heroes-in-the-making, he barely paid attention to it. Watching bits and pieces of the obstacle course while going over his agenda for the day. Only to pause when he heard a name he didn't think to ever hear. Since then his eyes glued themselves to the T.V., watching each student intensely before locking on the one that caught his attention. And by the end of the race, he felt a maelstrom emotions, though his face gave away none of it. Yet one thing was for sure…

He was going to be taking a trip to Japan very soon.

* * *

"Can you believe those two, Irene?!" asked a pink haired man who stared incredulously at a widescreen T.V. "I can't believe they managed to get to the end. I thought the Fall would've stopped them in their tracks, but nope! They just keep pressing on with nothing able to stop them!"

"Yeah, they are incredible…" answered a young woman, Irene, who had long black hair with lime-green highlights. She been watching the U.A. Sports Festival with her boyfriend since it began a mere hour ago. It had become something of a tradition for the two of them to watch it every year, making sure to see what kind of popular new hero would come about in the sea of youth. Though this year, she hadn't been able to take her eyes off one particular student. One of the horse riders—which she was shocked to learn was disabled—by the name of Johnny Joestar. Ever since she laid eyes upon him, she couldn't look away for some reason. And for that matter, her star-shaped birthmark on her shoulder seemed to ache. Though that must have been her imagination since it only lasted for but a moment. Still, she found the young paraplegic to be rather inspiring; managing to get a high ranking was no easy feat for someone of his condition. "What do you think of them, Emporio?" After a moment, she turned to her other companion, cocking him an eyebrow as he stared slack jawed at the T.V. "Emporio? Are you alright?"

"It can't be…" the young boy who was Emporio, who had curly blonde hair and appeared to be in the middle of his teenage years.

"Hmmm? What are you talking about?"

"I…" Emporio didn't know what to say. It was like he was staring at a ghost, but he shouldn't have been all too surprised by what he saw. After all, he was sitting next to a ghost of a woman he once knew from what seemed like ages ago.

The question now is what was he going to do about this amazing discovery?

* * *

"It's that brat again…" muttered Tomura Shigaraki, watching the U.A. Sports Festival with keen interest on his computer from the dark confides of his room. He expected to see him, the one who interfered with his plans, in the race, but seeing him take first place was a surprise… and an annoyance. Seeing that pathetic, hopeful smile on his face as the crowd cheered his praise made him want to vomit. Oh how did he want to see that smile twist apart until was nothing left but ash and suffering. However his attention then shifted towards another individual who somehow managed to make it to the end against all odds.

"Johnny Joestar…" That one was an oddity amongst the bright and colorful students of U.A. In the moment they met, Shigaraki could feel a distinct lack of the hopeful idealism that he detested so much in heroes and those who looked up to them. No, he saw only a burning black flame that told him that he had a distinct viciousness. A will that would not bend until he got what he wanted… even if that meant killing someone.

It was incredibly unusual for any wannabe hero-in-training to have such a casual disregard for life, even for _scum_ like _villains_ as himself. But in the end, it didn't matter to Shigaraki. While the cripple did interest him for a moment, he was just another pathetic hero-chaser, even if he did have some _villainous qualities_ …

"Pay close attention, Shigaraki," said a voice from a static filled monitor beside Shigaraki. "It's always good to get an understanding of your… _peers_ , whether by their skills in battle or their mental fortitude. It may be useful to you in the future."

"Yes, Master…"

* * *

As the crowd roared with delight as the last of the students made it into the Stadium, Johnny laid across Slow Dancer's neck, breathing a sigh of relief as he relished the fact that he was one of those lucky few who made it passed the first round. Sweat clung to his hair underneath his hat, his clothes felt clammy and stuck to his skin, but he didn't care. He succeeded where others thought he would fail! And that was enough to bring a smile to face. However, even in his jubilation, he knew that was only the _first_ event of the Sports Festival. But for this one moment, he allowed himself to relax.

"I can't believe it… they did it!" The American blinked at the loud voice, lifting his head up before turning to the crowd around him.

"I didn't think they would make it across the Fall like that with their horses!" yelled an excited man with dark blue hair.

"I know right," agreed a busty heroine with short blonde hair and had a boxer motif for her costume. "Especially that disable kid. I didn't think he could do it, but god damn! He proved me wrong the moment he made it across that chasm without a hitch!"

"And then there's the minefield!" a little boy piped up excitedly beside the heroine. "He was super cool riding his horsey like that with all those explosions following close behind!"

"Those two horse racers got a fire in them," spoke an older gentlemen, his receding silver hair was pulled back as huge sunglasses covered his eyes while a trimmed mustache covered his upper lip. "It takes guts to go PLUS ULTRA like they did. I can already see them becoming heroes in the years to come."

"Maybe…" A younger hero with a dragon theme costume said skeptically. "I don't know about the paraplegic though… I mean, it's good that he managed to make it this far, but take away his horse and he's got nothing to support himself."

As many other heroes and audience members muttered in agreement, Johnny let out a low growl at their comments. Even if they had a valid point, they didn't have to ruin his one moment of jubilation with their skepticism and lack of faith in him. He'll just have to keep proving them wrong until they realized that he wasn't just a one trick pony and did have worth as a hero. Still… it was nice to hear such kind words from those who praised him.

"So it's finally over," spoke up Midnight, her echoing voice from her mic bringing the American back to the situation at hand. "Let's check the results, shall we?"

Appearing behind her was the scoreboard for the whole event. Out of the hundreds of students who started the race, only forty-six were allowed to pass. Scanning over each name, Johnny wasn't all too surprised to see all the names of his classmates amongst the winners, though some of them were on the lower end of the list than others. He didn't recognize many other names, though the filing system did list each student with their class. The entirety of Class B of the hero course also made it along with one from general studies and another from support. Turning his head away from the board, Johnny blinked when he spotted the general studies kid was none other than the messy, violet haired boy who declared war on their class. Not only him, but also the redheaded cat boy also made it along with the crossdresser from the nurse's office.

" _So those two are in Class B then…?_ " he concluded silently to himself.

"The top forty-six from this qualifying round will move on!" explained the beautiful teacher with a clap of her hands. "But those who placed lower, don't worry! We've got another way for you to show your stuff! But for now, the _main_ selection really begins! The press corp's going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got!

"Now on to the second event! I already know what it is, of course!" With a snap of her fingers, the slot machine sorting screen appeared behind her once more. "Dying in suspense?! Next up is… this! A _Cavalry Battle!_ "

"…Are they serious…?" muttered Johnny, a chill already running up his spine as he already didn't like where this event was heading.

"Participants will, on their own, form teams of two to four members each and get into a horse-and-rider formation! The rules are fundamentally the same as those of an ordinary cavalry battle—snag your opponents' headbands while guarding your own—but with a few exceptions. First, Johnny Joestar's and Gyro Zeppeli's horses are off limits for this event, mainly due to the height difference between the horses and human _cavalry_ being impossible to be fair. And secondly… each of you has been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event!"

"So the point value of each team depends on its members!" Kaminari concluded before Midnight, only to flinch when the beautiful teacher's whip cracked in the air.

"I'm about to explain it, so just shut up already! Anyway, yes! And your individual point values start around five or less at the bottom. So the student who took forty-sixth place is worth less than five points. However, the forty-first place is worth ten… get it? This is when it gets interesting. For our first place participant, he's worthy ten million points!"

As if a canon went off, everyone was silent. Instead nearly everyone turned to face the increasingly sweating and nervous eyed winner of the first event. Midoriya could only stared dumbfounded at Midnight, before hesitantly looking around him. The eyes of his classmates and those from the other classes were predatory as the tension in the air grew thick as jelly.

However he wasn't the only one they eyed. Johnny scowled as many an eye was glued to him, quickly realizing what everyone else was thinking: that he was currently the easiest prey out of the top five winners of the last event. He'd been suckered into believing that the first event was the hardest that the festival had to offer!

"The higher-ranked students are the ones to aim for! This survival game is a chance for a comeback. It's anyone's game!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the late arrival of this chapter! I originally planned for this be done on the end of November, in fact I already finished the initial draft on the 29th and planned to edit it on the 30th and hopefully post it by then... only for an earthquake to happen. I live in Alaska, so it's normal to have Earthquakes, but this one was quite a bad one, around 7.0 to 7.2 to be exact. No harm came to my house or neighborhood, (Thank god), but unfortunately I was called in to work, (Which I was already let for the season just before Thanksgiving), and basically forced to helped to out around town with my job. While I'm grateful to have pay again, for as long as they have me, at least until they decide to kick me out which could be soon since the damage from the Earthquake wasn't as severe as it we initially thought it would be, (Though there was plenty of damage still!), but as a result of this work, I've been coming home late and exhausted. It's only this week that I've been coming home at normal hours and even then I feel the writing flow I had earlier all screwed up. Thankfully I got my mojo back today and managed to finish editing for your pleasure! So again, apologizes for the delay!**

 **As for this chapter, I hope you all liked it! I worked hard to try to be creative with how Johnny and Gyro got passed the first round while keeping true to the bizarre nature of Jojo and My Hero Academia. Speaking of which, before anyone says anything, the feats that Gyro and Johnny took to get passed the Fall, those are actually canon in Steel Ball Run. Seriously, right after the Wekapipo and Magenta Magenta arc, they have a chapter showing off Johnny and Gyro's horse riding skills, able to run across rope with ease and everything! This shocked me, but I was extremely grateful as I was having trouble having to work around this particular part without giving a deus ex machina or a cop out mechanic. So I'm pleased that I found that particular scene when I did!**

 **Also I was tempted to cut out the beginning scene of this chapter, but decided to keep it in because it shows a point. That point being that the crowd is focused on the aces of U.A. Todoroki and Bakugo and many more from the hero courses got everyone's attention since they are that good. As a result people like Johnny and Midoriya are ignored by the crowd, being dismissed as incapable to win the race and the Sports Festival. But by the end of this chapter, the crowd's opinion has changed. Now they see the error of their mistake, and while doubt still remains, the crowd is at least going to give them a chance.**

 **In the end, I hope this chapter was just as heart pounding and exciting as the original material!** **This chapter has been a blast, but the next will be interesting to say the least. The Calvary battle, where everyone is teaming up and fighting to survive. But who will Johnny and Gyro Team up I wonder?**

 **Also the title's song reference is: To Be Loved by Papa Roach. I love this song and found it really fitting for this chapter since song describes someone who has little to no respect by everyone and as a result feels the need to prove his worth, even though he describes how screwed up he is and has a black heart. This totally describes Johnny and his own need to feel _loved_ if you will, to be respected, but before that, prove that he isn't just a worthless sack of meat and bone. The song also describes the will to never give up and never surrender in the face of overwhelming odds, something Johnny literally had to do in the course of this chapter.**

 **ALSO! I hope you all loved that little tease at the end. I won't spoil things, but I will say this is a mere GLIMPSE of the plans I'm currently working on for this story. Though whether they'll be long arcs or short ones, mere cameos or whatnot, you'll just have to wait and see for now. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA! :3**

 **Anyway, it's time for review responses!**

 **Mossyduck: Thank you for being so patient with me and loving the chapter!**

 **Hercules8: Yeah, computers can be a pain sometimes, especially when I just bought this new model this year. Thanks for your kind praise. :3**

 **BackflowTorrent: Jojo and My Hero Academia is best goodness. :P**

 **gold crown dragon: That it was, my friend. That it was! Also the "eat shit and die" conversations will be for later. :P**

 **lolrus555: Well, I still don't have any plans for relationships at the moment, but thank you for enjoying that scene! I enjoyed it just as much since it shows that Johnny can manage to talk to other people about other interests and for a brief moment enjoy himself without worrying over his life. Also yeah, Johnny is not one to be messed with, but so neither is Bakugo. In the end, however, Bakugo realized it wasn't worth it to go toe to toe with someone right before the festival. And exactly! I always try to keep characters that are not mine as exactly as they are without over emphasizing their traits or making up stuff that doesn't suit them. You have no idea how annoying it is see characters in other stories acting a complete 180 from their original personality and setting. It annoys the hell out of me! Also thanks for loving the Johnny and All Might scene and loving the last chapter all together! :3**

 **TheCrocutaAsylum: Drive is a very important concept in this story, as it one of the main themes of MHA and Jojo. I wanted to make sure that it got plenty of attention, without hammer it over everyone's head, in this story. Thanks for loving my last chapter and I hope you enjoy the start of the Sports Festival!**

 **jalen johnson: Yeah, just a lot of bad luck this year for my computers. But hey, still got through it and got chapters out! Thanks for loving my last chapter! :D**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: Thank you for reading and enjoying my story! Really appreciate it!**

 **enarcoyufuin: It's like you said: birds of a feather, stick together! That basically sums up Johnny and Midoriya's relationship :3**

 **TheInfamousMan: Hey TIM! No worries about the delay in reviewing. I need to post a review to your story soon myself, (If I can get out work limbo). But yeah, Kirishima is the kind of guy that make friends with just about anybody due to his overwhelmingly nice and approachable personality. Also, it is as you said: While Bakugo has great determination in whatever he does, Johnny, at this point in time, has a stronger drive and determination, with the will to go to lengths that even Bakugo will bulk at. As for the Jiro scene, I always thought that outside Midoriya, Kirishima, and Gyro, Jiro would be one of the first people that could get Johnny to open up, even by a little amount. Mainly due to their tastes and sarcastic behaviors they have. Sure everyone else will eventually get Johnny to open up more and be true friends and comrades to each other in time, but that road must always start with small steps before taking greater strides. And lastly... TOURNAMENT ARC! I'm glad you got that reference! XD I hope to hear from you soon! :3**

 **guest #1: Johnny and Jiro's scene is very nice, but I still don't have any plans for ships yet. Still, maybe some day. Also for that quote, I was going to have it, but was thinking that maybe it could be used better for another scene later down the line. Also thank you for your kind praise! :3**

 **KingJGamer: Nah, I don't think Midoriya will get Crazy Diamond. I'm not going to give any student from Class A any stands due to how already freaking strong they are and don't need extra powers. Also adding stands from other main characters and giving them to other characters from a different series doesn't seem right to me. It just feels like those Stands are so unique and special to their characters that it wouldn't really work with other people. Sorry if you were hoping for Crazy Diamond to show up, but unfortunately he won't be.**

 **Guest #2: Ally, Enemy, who knows what Diego might be. But one thing is for certain, he's an opportunist! :3**

 **And that looks to be about it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I thank you all so much for bearing with me so far!** **I will probably have a chapter up by next month, but I'm not sure so no promises.** **Until then, let this chapter be my Christmas and holiday season gift to you all! Have Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos**


	16. Catwalk

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Catwalk**

* * *

Roaring cheers echoed off the stadium's walls as the enthusiastic rush from the first round had yet to truly die down. Only for a moment did it briefly subside, to allow Midnight to announce the next event, but it soon rose to nearly deafening heights. Everyone was eager to see what teams would form and who would come out on top in the second round of the Sports Festival.

Yet it was all a distant buzz for Johnny. Sweet rolled down the side of his cheek as he glared at the dozens of students staring not only him down, but also Midoriya. Their predatory eyes pinned them where they stood, almost like a pack of trained hounds cornering two foxes; one a newborn and the other lame.

Johnny cursed himself for his short sightedness. He should've have realized that those who reached the top ten in the first round would've been made targets. He'd been in enough races in the past to realize such an amateur mistake, even if he had reasonable cause to try to reach first. But the deed had been done and there was no time for regrets. All he could do now was push forward. Yet that was easier said than done as the pressure he felt from the first round had returned with a vengeance, gnawing a growing pit deep within his stomach.

"The match will last fifteen minutes," Midnight continued to explain the rules of the second event. "Each team's points are determined by its members. The rider will wear a headband displaying the total points. Until the match ends, you'll compete to grab each other's points and maintain the ones you have. Any headbands you grab must be worn around the neck or higher. But the more headbands you've got, the harder they'll be to manage! Most importantly, even if your headband is taken and even if your horse formation is broken, it's not over 'til it's over!"

"That means… with forty-six contestants, they'll be around thirteen to fourteen teams on the field the whole time…?" Yaoyorozu deduced, sliding a finger up her chin as a calculating aura glowed from her eyes. "Depending on the outcome of this round, that means four or five teams will allowed to make to it to the third event."

"How tiresome~," Aoyama sighed, clutching his stomach as he yet to recover from barely making it through the first round.

"So there's no need to panic if your points are temporarily stolen, yeah?" speculated Mina, flickering her fingers thoughtfully as she stared at the display board that showed everyone's current individual point value.

"But you can't really tell if you're not paying attention to the minute by minute point breakdown, Mina," Asui bluntly pointed out.

"In the end it's going to become another frenzy rush till the very end…" muttered Johnny, still warily eyeing the almost hungry looks his peers continued gave him.

"Quirks are allowed, so it'll be a brutal battle!" Midnight confirmed with a crack of her whip. "Same thing with the support and permitted gear! But, like I said before, Mr. Joestar's and Mr. Zeppeli's horses are out! So you'll have to dismount and find yourselves some new stallions to ride if you both want to win! Use what you can to secure victory! However… It's still a cavalry battle! Maliciously attacking another team with the _intent_ of making them fall will get you a red card! And that means you're out of the game!" She then smiled menacingly before giving her whip another flick! "You got fifteen minutes! Time to form your teams! But be sure you choose the right partners for this event, otherwise you'll end up dead last!"

"Fifteen minutes?!" shouted Johnny. That was nowhere near enough time to form a proper team, let alone create a plan for the cavalry battle! He wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion, as similar shouts from his classmates echoed after him. However, the cripple could already spy several students already moving about, trying to find the best people to partner with before they got stuck with someone who was incompatible with them.

Yet none of them headed in his direction.

He knew why, of course. It wasn't his disabilities that alienated him from the others this time—he didn't need his legs since it was obvious he would be the rider of any group he formed. Rather, no one would saddle themselves with just anyone unless they were assured victory, even if they had a higher amount of points. There was no guarantee that you would keep hold your points once the game started and having a higher count only made you an easier target. Hence why everyone was avoiding Midoriya since he was basically fresh blood in ravenous shark infested waters. The race to form the strongest team had begun and there was little time to waste.

Gritting his teeth, Johnny spun around on top of Slow Dancer till he spotted a familiar wide brim hat hiding a down casted face. Just as he was about to nudge his horse over to his friend, a slight tap on his hip halted him. Peering down, bright green eyes met his sky-blue as Midoriya gave him a nervous look.

"Johnny… I don't know if you have anyone in mind, but I have an idea on who would make a great team. I mean, I haven't asked them yet—you were the closest to me so I thought to ask you first!—but I'm sure they'll join! If you want, you can join us as a gunner or something! If we ask Midnight, I'm sure she'll allow us to have us to have a five man team!"

Blinking at this proposal, Johnny saw the earnest look burning within the green haired boy's eyes. There wasn't a hint of insincerity in them. Midoriya really wanted him as the first person his team. Holding his friend's gaze, Johnny considered the pros and cons of the offer. Saddling himself with the biggest target in the whole cavalry battle seemed stupid at first, but if they managed to stave off the second round's onslaught until the very end, they were guaranteed a position for the final round of the Sport's Festival. Although he had no idea who else Midoriya had in mind for the rest of his ideal team—though he a pretty good idea—the power of One For All was something that could be really useful in the coming battle. The problem was that the curly haired youth had yet to master it. Despite that, Midoriya's ability to strategize was second to none and his will to push onward rivaled Johnny's own determination. He would find a way to make it through the second round even by the slimmest of chances.

However… Johnny knew that it wasn't meant to be. Despite warming up to the idea, there was one little thing stopped him from fully embracing it.

"…Sorry, Midoriya…" he said bluntly. "But I don't think Midnight's going to allow a five man team. Especially one with two riders. I doubt that they'll let me have any more leeway with the Sport's Festival than they already have."

"O-Oh…" The fanboy deflated, breaking his gaze as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "You're right… Of course, you are! I-I just thought that we would've made a good team and—!"

"I don't doubt it. You've probably got a dozen of plans buzzing around in your head, I wouldn't be surprised if only half of them didn't include us managing to somehow come out of this completely unscathed." Which made it all the more annoying for Johnny that he was forced to choose someone else. Although he couldn't deny that he already had an idea who his ideal partner would be, even if it was only just _him_.

"Johnny…"

"Don't worry about me. You got a bigger target on your back than a deadweight like me. So go find your original team and try to stay ahead of these jackals, alright?"

Meeting his gaze once more, the deflated look on Midoriya's face vanished as reluctant understanding slowly morphed across his features. After a moment, he nodded before raising a hand to Johnny. "Good luck, Johnny. I'll see you in the finals!"

Staring at the appendage for a moment, the American allowed a small grin to grow on his lips as he reached forth to grab it. "Likewise, Midoriya." Encasing the hand with his own, he shook it firmly only once before parting the green haired heroic successor to go find a certain Italian.

Nudging Slow Dancer through the mingling crowd around him, Johnny noticed that many students stuck with their own class. The majority of Class B already had their teams formed, with a few stranglers running about or doing their own thing, and were moving on to making strategies for the coming battle. In contrast, a lot of his own classmates had yet to truly form a team. Instead they crowded around the two favorites of the Sports Festival: Bakugo and Todoroki. They begged and demanded that they join the boys' teams, arguing loudly over one another why they were better than anyone else to be one the best _horses_. Yet some quickly realized that they weren't going to be picked before moving on to form their own teams.

It was almost comical, especially when Bakugo admitted that he didn't _remember_ any of his classmates' names or Quirks. Kirishima approached the explosive blonde, his beaming with an eager smile, while Todoroki already was talking to Yaoyorozu and Kaminari, both listening to what he had to say and nodding in agreement. It didn't take a genius to figure out that whoever those two ultimately chose would probably make the strongest teams in the entire cavalry battle.

Pulling his eyes away from the two powerhouses, Johnny ignored everyone else, at least for the moment, before pulling up alongside Gyro. The only indication that the Italian acknowledged his approach was the flickering of his eyes, hidden under the shade of his hat as he knuckled the bottom of his chin.

"Gyro, team up with me," said Johnny.

"Heh. Did anyone ever tell you that you sometimes have a remarkable lack of grace when asking someone for help, Johnny?" asked Gyro with a grin. "Besides, maybe I want to form my own team."

"If that was the case, you would've got at least two other guys to join you already. So stop messing around, Gyro. We got less than fifteen minutes left before the next round starts."

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding." The smile on the long haired blonde's face was quickly replaced by a stern frown. "That said, just the two of us isn't going to cut it. With Todoroki and Bakugo gathering up some of the best Quirks in our class, we need something equally strong to stay ahead of the game. First place will be ours this time!"

"I'm more focused on simply managing to get to the third event than first place. With everyone gunning for that ten million headband, it's best to stay out of the crossfire."

"You're thinking too small, Johnny." The American blinked before a flick from Gyro's finger against his nose jolted back in his saddle. "I swore that I would take first in every single event when the festival began. I've already broken that vow last round, so I'm not going settle for anything less than total victory this time. We're going to steal first place one way or another and show everyone here that we're the best, Johnny!"

Raising his brow, Johnny was a little surprised at the aggressiveness that laced his friend's voice. He knew that his friend had a competitive side, but this was something new. There was an intensity in his that burned within his green orbs, startling the cripple. It was unusual and Johnny didn't have the faintest clue what caused such a change within Gyro. Was losing first place really a big deal for him or was it something else entirely?

"Hey you two... let me be part of your team," a sudden voice called from behind Johnny, pulling him out of his thoughts as he, and Gyro, turned to see a familiar face. It was the crossdresser with the gold and back pointed hat. Now that he had a good look at her, he Johnny noticed that there were no bumps on her chest compared to the rest of the girls other gym uniforms. Wrapped around her waist looked like a gun holster with some kind of weird-looking spray bottle tucked inside of it. Despite briefly wondering what it was, or how she managed to hide her breasts, he pushed such thoughts aside as her words finally registered in his brain.

"What…?"

"I want to be part of your team," the crossdresser repeated. "Unless you have someone else in mind, it looks like you two need an extra hand. I'm offering to help you out."

That was unexpected. With everyone running around trying to find the best partner, Johnny figured that no one would actually want to be in his team unless he asked. Especially since he technically was the _weakest_ out of the top five contestants from the last round. Not that he wasn't ungrateful for the offer, considering that he and Gyro direly needed another teammate at the moment. Despite that fact, he didn't know anything about her, let alone her Quirk. He didn't want to partner himself with someone who would ultimately weigh them down.

"What can you do?"

"Hold on, Johnny…" Gyro butted in, leaning out of his saddle to glare down at the pink haired girl. "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first before making such an offer? Not to mention you're from Class B, right? Why aren't you teaming up with your own guys?"

"Gyro, we don't have time for this."

"Hmph! Both our classes are sticking together, so I find it a little odd why she would suddenly choose us over her own friends. For all we know this guy is just here to sabotage us!"

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would he damage his own chances in an event that demands cooperation?" Admittedly the thought of her messing with their chances of victory did cross Johnny's mind, but he dismissed it as soon as it appeared. With the teachers and staff watching everyone like a hawk, there was no way they would allow any kind of cheating for an international festival like this. Not to mention that any kind of troublemaking would damage any impression they had for the professional heroes attending.

At least Gyro's outburst proved one thing. He still hadn't realized that he was talking to a girl. Considering how oblivious he could be at times, Johnny wanted to see how long it would take for him to realize his error.

"You got a point… but I don't trust—!"

"My name is Makoto Shuzenji," the girl answered simply, cutting of the two foreigners as they turned their attentions back to her. "I'm in Class One-B, but I'm also a temporary assistant nurse to my grandmother, Recovery Girl. Although you both already know that bit considering our last encounter." Gyro growled at that, but Shuzenji ignored him. "As for what I can do… My Quirk is the same as my grandmother's Heal."

"Oh good, someone who can only—Wait… If you have your grandma's Quirk, why didn't you heal my wounds _without_ the damn god damn alcohol?!" Gyro demanded, leaning out of his saddle to tower over the crossdresser.

"In case you forgotten my grandmother's orders, your wounds still needed to be disinfected before they could properly be healed."

Gyro flashed her a frown at her words, looking ready to lunge off Valkyrie, but reeled himself back in. "Tch…! Tell him to go eat shit, Johnny."

"Tell him yourself," Johnny said bluntly.

"… Eat shit, asshole! Fall off your high horse!" The Italian's comment startled some of the students, as well a few audience members that could hear him. Turning to stare incredulously at him for a moment before returning to whatever plans they were making with their companions. To Johnny's surprise, Shuzenji kept the same blank look on her face, which only infuriated the Italian even more.

"Look, aren't we all trying to obtain the same thing? To make it to the final round of the Sports Festival? Let's work together until then! Besides… I never said that healing is all I can do." That instantly cut off whatever heated retort that was about to escape the Italian's mouth shut as he, as well the American, gave her curious stares. "I have a Stand."

Johnny felt his body freeze up, staring dumbstruck at Shuzenji as he tried to process her words. "You have a Stand?!"

"No way…" uttered Gyro, his eyes looking ready to bulge out of their sockets. "When and how did you obtain one?!"

"That's not important right now," said Shuzenji, ignoring their pointed looks as she grabbed the weird bottle from its holster. "My Stand's name is called Cream Starter. It takes the form of this spray can and shoots out flesh, whether it be my own or another's." To demonstrate, she pushed down the on the can and instantly a creamy substance sprang out before hitting the floor. It quivered and twitched as it tried to settle down, but what caught Johnny's attention was Shuzenji's hand. It had shriveled up!

The crossdresser looked undisturbed by the state of her hand as she casually walked over to the now still pile of flesh, before placing her hand, along with her Stand, in it. Almost immediately the gooey substance was absorbed back into the can while its owner's hand returned back to a normal healthy shine.

"The sprayed flesh can fuse with another person's, healing wounds or molding limbs together till they become one. I can easily reverse the process if I so wish and I can also take the flesh of others to use as ammo for my spray can. Speaking of which, I can shoot off my limbs and flesh as whip-like projectiles and have control of over them to a degree. As a result, I'm quite versatile in long range combat, but also capable at close range if the need arises. There are some other skills that Cream Starter can do, but they'll be useless in the cavalry battle. I hope that proves I'm capable enough to be on your guys' team."

Johnny's pale orbs glued themselves to the crossdresser's spray can. He never thought that a Stand would take such a bizarre shape or equally strange ability, but he reminded himself that he fought long dead dinosaurs and the boogieman weeks before the festival. For all he knew, Stands could take the shape of an entire cargo ship or the power to control the weather. There was no telling how they would manifest with each person.

Yet what really surprised Johnny was how open she was about her ability. If he was in her shoes, he would've never spoke a word about his Stand. The less information known about it the better, especially since there was no telling whether they'll be facing one another in the final round. It was in that moment that Johnny realized that even though they didn't trust her, _she_ was willing to trust them with her secrets.

Tearing his gaze away from the Stand, Johnny's light blue orbs met deep purple. No words escaped her lips, they were unnecessary. The shining determination, tempered by the calm mask that she wore, spoke louder than any word she could say. Something he was all too familiar with.

"…You're in."

"What?! The hell are you doing, Johnny?!"

"I don't think _he's_ an enemy, Gyro. And besides, we don't have any other choice. We need two more _horses_ and we can't be that picky with who we got left."

Gyro growled, but Johnny could already see the wheels turning in his eyes. He knew well that they couldn't afford to waste any more time arguing and they did need more teammates, even if it were people he didn't like. Giving his protégé a glare, he turned to Shuzenji.

"Just so we're clear, I don't trust you…"

"That's fine with me. As long as I can trust you both to get me to the third round, I'm content with our arrangement."

"The same goes to you, buddy…"

Johnny let out a sigh at his friend's grudge against Shuzenji, but at least he was being reasonable about their situation. "All we need now is a fourth member for our little gang…"

"Oh? Then maybe I can help fill that role!" exclaimed a voice. Snapping his head in the direction it came from, Johnny blinked in surprise when his eyes landed on the red haired cat boy from the obstacle course standing not too far away. A sharp clawed hand was placed on his hip as he gave them all a friendly smile while his tail flickered to and fro.

"How long have you been there?" demanded the cripple.

"Not too long," answered the youth as a red furred ear flickered lightly. "Sorry for butting in like that, but I couldn't help over hearing that you're having _Hots Pants_ on your team. If you don't mind, I'd like join your group as well."

"Hot… Pants…?" Johnny turned around to raise a curious eyebrow at the pink haired crossdresser.

"A nickname, nothing more," answered Shuzenji, ignoring the mirthful grin Gyro had on his lips, desperately trying to hold back a laugh. "Something this guy made up when I first came to school. Not that I mind, but I have no idea why he would call me that."

"It's because you always have such an incredible _fashion sense_ , Shuzenji. Besides, I think it fits you perfectly since you don't screw around with other people." He then turned to Johnny before giving him a wink. "Personally, I've think it's a great hero name! I can already see it now; Hot Pants ranked high among the top ten heroes in the country. You'll definitely going to be instantly recognizable with a name like that."

"And if I run out of ideas for my hero name, I'll be sure to take you up on that offer, Hotei." She then turned to Johnny and Gyro, her face an emotionless mask. "If you two wish to call me 'Hot Pants', I don't mind. It'll be easier to remember if nothing else."

"Hmph, if you insist, _Hot Pants_ ," Gyro said sardonically.

As the cat boy grinned happily at Shuzenji embracing his nickname for her, Johnny stared at him warily. "Who are you anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, pardon me. I should've introduced myself at the beginning. I'm Hotei. Galileo Hotei of Class One-B."

"Galileo?" asked Gyro, his sullen look disappearing for the moment as he eyed the red haired boy. "What, are your parents fans of Italian philosophers?"

For a brief moment, something flashed between Hotei's eyes. If Johnny wasn't directly at him, he would've missed it. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt… intense. Yet it quickly disappeared as a bright, happy glow replaced it.

"Heh, it's not too much of a mystery actually. My mother thought that if she named me after Galileo, then maybe I'll gain at least a bit of his wisdom. Especially considering that I'm half-Japanese and half-Italian."

"You're half-Italian?" That instantly peaked Gyro's interest, grinning as the cat boy gave him a nod. " _Parli Italiano?_ "

" _Io parlo Italiano,_ " answered Hotei, though his accent was obviously thick compared to his Japanese. "Although I don't speak it often. Never had a real need to before, or anyone to really have a conversation with it."

The Italian flashed him his grills. "Well, I'll be happy to change that."

As the two boys grinned at each other, Johnny kept his eye on Hotei the whole time. The smug look that he first saw when they first met on the obstacle course was nowhere to be seen. Only friendliness oozed out of the cat boy, even if he was a little talkative, and he did seemed to care for his classmate despite teasing her. But then there was that other look that appeared in his eyes… Did he simply imagine seeing both of intense looks?

" _Doesn't matter now_ ," he silently concluded. " _He can be a prima donna for all I care. All that matters is making it to the final round!"_ With that in mind, Johnny only had one more thing to confirm from the cat boy.

"So, what's your Quirk anyway?" he asked, pulling him out of whatever conversation he was getting into with Gyro.

"Hmm? Isn't it obvious?" he asked, his tail flickering teasingly at him. "All joking aside. My Quirk is called 'Catwalk'. It allows me not only have the features of a cat, but also their strengths. My leg muscles are incredibly powerful, retractable claws replace my fingernails and toenails, and my hearing is super good. My body is also really flexible. I can practically stretch into any angle I so choose and as quick as a flash. And of course, my tail is super quick and strong. Hell, I can practically use it as a whip!" He then grinned, flashing rows of sharp teeth as his tail snapped behind, flickering almost like a red blur as it cracked along the cold ground. "With my tail and flexibility, I can easily steal headbands no sweat. So don't worry about me. I know how to make myself useful!"

Cupping his chin, Johnny had to admit that Hotei's Quirk, while simple, had merit. He didn't have any type of range abilities, other than his tail, but his physical prowess could help defend their team if anyone got too close. Not to mention his hearing should give them a heads up if anyone was bee-lining for them. Combined with Gyro's Steel Ball, as well his stand, Shuzenji's—or _Hot Pants,_ if she really was ok with such an embarrassing name—Cream Starter, and his own Tusk, they had a good chance of making it through the cavalry battle.

"Alright… you're in," he finally said, drawing an excited laugh from the cat boy.

"Nyehehe! I promise you won't regret this, Joestar! We'll definitely steal the thunder out from under every other team!"

"Yeah, well, we still have to make a plan first. Also, call me Johnny."

"Oh, right…" Hotei grinned sheepishly as he scratched his right fluffy ear. "Forgot about that part. And sure thing, Johnny."

"All we need to do is go after that ten million point headband," Gyro cut in. "If we have that, then there's no way we'll lose."

"Yeah, but then we'll become the biggest target in the cavalry battle," Johnny pointed out flatly. "Our own point count is probably already enough as it is to secure a place for the finale. Even if some of the heavier hitters, like Todoroki and Bakugo, simply go after Midoriya's headband, there's still plenty of other teams out there. I think the best strategy we can afford is a defensive one; we'll simply avoid everyone till time runs out."

"What?! That's a weak plan, Johnny!" exclaimed Gyro, giving his protégé an annoyed glare. "I already told you, I won't settle for anything less than first place! So we'll—!"

"I think Johnny has a good plan," Hot Pants cut in. "The teams we truly have to look out for are the teams with little to no points. Unless they're desperate, they'll more than likely go after teams like ours since barely anyone will be targeting us as much as Midoriya's. I know this for a fact since half of my class devised such a plan before hand."

"Oh right, Monoma's _unbeatable_ plan for total victory for Class B," scoffed Hotei, wrapping his arms behind his head as turned to face the foreigners. "He convinced half of us to hold back our powers and not to show off in order to trick everyone into believing we're weak. He's been watching all of Class A since the start of the Sports Festival, looking for any weakness he could find and then sharing that info with the rest of our class before preparing to go on the offensive. Not a bad plan, but something I can't really get behind. At least for the start of the festival anyway, since, you know, there's hundreds of students desperately fighting for a spot in the cavalry battle. I didn't want to risk my chance for victory so early. Not to mention showing off for any hero who's watching me. Nyehehe!"

Johnny paused for a moment as he digested Hotei's words. Some of his classmates were holding back? And yet they _all_ managed to make it to the second round? If they could manage such an endeavor, then the cavalry battle was going to be a lot more troublesome than he original figured.

"So it's settled then?" he asked, eyeing his teammates. "We'll stay on the defensive and win by war of attrition."

"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Hotei, his flicking Johnny a thumbs up with his tail mimicking the movement.

"It's the safest bet we can take at the moment, so you'll get no complaints from me," agreed Hot Pants.

The only who hadn't answered was Gyro. A sullen took hold of his features as he refused to meet his protégé's penetrating gaze. It was like dealing with a six year old throwing a tantrum after being told he wasn't getting a brand new toy.

"Look, Gyro, you don't have to like it," said Johnny, "but if we ever want to make to the end of the Sport's Festival. We got to play this smart… And _if_ we do lose our headband, we'll go after that ten million. Ok?"

"…Fine," grunted Gyro, letting out a sigh before turning towards Johnny. "Let's get this over with and win!"

Johnny gave him a solemn nod, just as he heard Midnight announcing that preparation time had ended.

The cavalry battle was about to begin…

* * *

" _Hey, wake up, Eraser!_ " yelled Present Mic, startling his partner back into reality as the audience started to grow restless. " _They've had their time to form their teams and strategize. And now all thirteen teams are lined up and ready to move!"_

" _Interesting…_ " yawned Aizawa. " _The team combinations they've come up with._ "

" _It's quite a spectacle, ain't it?"_ commented Mountain Tim. " _There are some team ups I suspected to happen, but the rest caught me by surprise. But that'll just make what is going to happen next all the more unpredictable and interesting!"_

" _You got that right, cowboy!"_ agreed Present Mic, grinning excitedly as he watched each team got into their respective starting points. " _Let's get a battle cry going! Here comes the starting signal! Blood begets blood in the U.A. grand match! But who will come out on top and who will be left in the dust?! Let's find out!"_

* * *

Tension filled the air as the audience quieted to a near murmur, waiting with great anticipation for the second round of the sport's festival to. They weren't the only ones anxiously waiting, each team eyeing one another warily, licking their lips as they wondered who they would go after first or vice versa. Most of them landed on a certain green haired boy, whose eyes flickered nervously under their predatory gazes. Yet he didn't shrivel under them. Instead he tightened his headband as Uraraka, Tokoyami, and, surprisingly enough, the mad scientist girl from the support course, Mei Hatsume held him up as their rider.

They weren't what originally Johnny thought Midoriya would choose, aside from Uraraka, of course, but considering that Ida was on Todoroki's team, it made sense to take whoever he could get. Although considering Tokoyami's Quirk, Uraraka's gravity, and the support equipment Hatsume had, the fanboy had a rather balanced team. Though Johnny wasn't sure if it could stand up to Todoroki's and Bakugo's own strong team compositions. Thankfully for him, they seemed fixated on Midoriya at the moment—though he felt bad thinking such a callus thought of friend.

" _Focus on the task at hand and worry about Midoriya later,_ " he silently told himself, taking a deep breath to harden his resolve. Pulling his six hundred and fifty-five point headband over his forehead, right underneath the cold metal of his horseshoe ornament, Johnny readied himself as his teammates held him firmly from underneath. Smiling proudly as the front horse was Hotei, his tail flickering this way and that, tickling Johnny's sides as he grinned almost viciously at the other teams. Taking the position as the right horse was Shuzenji, a hand caressing the edge of her Stand before going back to holding the American. Finally Gyro took the left side, his grin mimicking Hotei's as his grills flashed in the sunlight. It felt odd to be riding on something that wasn't actually a horse, but it wasn't as bad as Johnny thought it would be. Still he had to make a few mental adjustments to make sure he didn't fall off by mistake.

All that was left for them to do was wait for the countdown to begin and endure the resulting madness that followed.

" _Formed your teams?"_ demanded Present Mic. " _Made your plans?! Too bad if you haven't! Here we go! The countdown to this brutal battle royale!_

" _Three! Two! ONE!"_

"BEGIN!" concluded Midnight, her whip cracking loudly as each team immediately took off running!

As Johnny suspected, the majority ignored everyone else as they made a beeline for Midoriya. He only got one good glimpse of Midoriya's terrified face, and that of his team's, as the horde closed on them before he saw something flicker just at the edge of his vision. Turning around he saw Hiryu Rin, a tanned skinned boy with a low black haired braid, riding atop Jurota Shishida, a much furrier youth, who had glasses and wild, brown hair. Rin clung to the Shishida's back as the hairy boy trampled across the field like a beast, but instead of charging at Midoriya, they were gunning for the paraplegic.

"Here they come!" yelled Hotei, the muscles in his legs coiling tightly as his classmates got closer.

"Well that didn't take long!" exclaimed Gyro, slipping a hand to waist to grab his Steel Ball.

"What do we do, Johnny?" asked Hot Pants, eyes flickering between the charging pair and the American.

"It's obvious, ain't it?! We run away!" Raising a star-covered hand, Johnny fired off a few nail-bullets at the fur-clad youth as his team lunged to the side.

Bellowing a powerful roar, Shishida leaped around the nail-bullets sliced into the concrete floor, already resuming pounding across the battlefield. "Think that will intimidate us, Sir Joestar?!" he called out, an almost feral smile taking hold on his lips. "That we would cower back while our fellows strive for glory?! Hah! You'll have to try better than that!"

"Your headband is ours!" grinned Rin, the flesh on his arms transforming into bright green scales.

They sprang forth, closing the distance between their teams in a single bound. Shishida triumphantly roar as Rin's scaly hand reached to grab the headband… only to freeze up as a Steel Ball slammed into his arm. The Chinese boy yelped as the green sphere circled around before twisting him back with a powerful yank.

"The hell…?!" He tried to grab the Steel Ball with his free hand, only to grimace as the Spin took hold of both appendages now. His entire body started to pull back, threatening to fall off, but his fur clad _mount_ quickly wrapped a hand around to steady him.

"I gotcha, Sir Rin!"

"Don't worry about me! Grab the headband!"

"As if I'll allow that," sneered Gyro, his eyes narrowing as an eyeball formed on the Steel Ball. Rin twitched as its gaze landed on his own before shifting to Shishida. With a spinning hop, it flung off before landing on the hairier boy's back. He stiffened in surprise for a moment before freezing entirely as his entire body arced back. Not enough to throw off his rider, but it did leave him in a rather awkward pose.

"Careful not to throw them off, Gyro," said Johnny, although he barely gave the pair another glance. Already keeping an eye for any more opportunistic teams.

"You know my control over the Spin is absolute, Johnny!" Catching his Steel Ball after a moment. "They'll simply stay like that for a while!"

"The Spin, huh?" Hotei perked up as he lead his team passed Mineta's team—which was basically just Shoji using his Quirk to hide the dwarf inside in a flesh fortress— who ignored them in favor of charging at Midoriya's group. "That doesn't sound like a Quirk—not that I'm complaining! Whatever helps out, I'm content!"

"Less talking, more running," huffed Hot Pants, before stiffening. "On our right!"

Snapping his head around, Johnny blinked at the sight of a giant hand swiping at his head. Letting out a curse in English, he tucked, narrowly missing the huge appendage as it sailed over him. Straightening back up, he spotted his newest attackers.

Pulling back her shrinking hand was Itsuka Kendo, a teal eyed girl with long ginger hair that was tied in a ponytail alongside the left of her head. Already a couple of extra headbands decorated around her neck like spoils of war. Leading her along as her head _horse_ was Reiko Yanagi, a pale girl with equally pale, chin-length hair. On her right was Kinko Komori, whose honey brown hid her eyes as she carefully carried rider with both arms. Lastly was Setsuna Tokage, grinning confidently under dark green locks as she gazed with equally dusky green eyes at each member of Johnny's team; weighing each of them down before ultimately settling on the American's headband.

"Woah there, Kendo!" exclaimed Hotei, the slits of his eyes narrowing as he gazed at his class president warily. "That's not very presidential, you know? Going after your friends and constituents like that is grounds for impeachment!"

"Heh, sorry, Hotei, Shuzenji," apologized Kendo. "But we're in it to win it at this point. So you'll forgive us if we go all out!"

"That's right!"

"Nothing going to stop us!"

"We'll be taking that headband no matter what!"

Hearing their determination only made Hotei grin viciously while his tail flickered in between his legs.

As they continued to banter, Johnny had a finger already aimed at Kendo. He kept it trained at the loose ends of her headband as he scanned the rest of girls, looking for any sign of their Quirks. Determined glares met his own, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary as far as he could tell. Letting out a snort, his fingernail twitched eagerly as he prepared to fend off Kendo once more, her hands already resuming their enormous size… only to stiffen when he noticed that Tokage's entire jaw was missing.

"What…?!"

"Too late~!" a wily voice whispered over his shoulder followed by a light pressure creeping up the right side of his back.

Whipping around, Johnny gaped as his eyes landed on a mouth literally floating inches away from his face. She grinned victoriously as two globs of pale flesh slithered over his shoulder before pouncing right for his forehead where his headband resided. Barely having time to react, Johnny twisted a hand around to shoot them down, but they sailed passed each shot with ease. They closed in on the headband, now a mere centimeter away… only be slammed back by a small, pink body.

" _Chumin~in!"_ chimed Tusk, watching as fleshy blobs flung back till they floated beside the disconnected maw.

"What the heck?!" Tokage yelled from her floating mouth, her eyes, and that of her team's, locked on the little pink elephant. They weren't the only ones as much of the audience cried in surprise as it clung to Johnny's head. "What is that?!"

"I thought his Quirk was shooting those nails!"

"It's kinda… cute…"

"Wait a moment… is that a Stand like the one that Shuzenji—!"

"Whether or not it's a Stand doesn't matter!" declared Kendo, cutting off her teammates as she eyed Tusk warily. "Our goal is still the same as before. We have to push on and keep on attacking till we win! Don't let up, Tokage!"

"Alright!" exclaimed the dark green eyed girl, her floating pieces of flesh once more shooting at their mark even. Tusk chimed determinedly, floating in between their path to protect its user.

Suddenly a gooey blob sprayed all over Tokage's floating bits, clinging them together before falling ungracefully to the floor with a splat. They struggled and twisted under the viscous flesh, but couldn't free.

"Nothing personal, Tokage," said Hot Pants, twirling Cream Starter in her hand. "Just looking out for myself, you understand. Don't worry though. I'll be sure to let them go… once we're far away from your team." She then shot off another stream of flesh at the dark green haired girl, forcing her to lunge to side along with her group. They escaped the majority of it, but a small chunk managed to land on her ankle.

Tokage wordlessly glared at her pink haired classmate, struggling to get the gooey flesh off her even as it started to fuse with her skin and pants.

Seeing this as a sign, Johnny didn't hesitate to shoot off a few nail-bullets at Yanagi. The girl blinked before jumping back with her team, though their step was a bit unsteady and Kendo had to cling to them least she fell off.

"Move!" roared Johnny, lurching back a bit as his team leaped around the girls. Ignoring their frustrated cries, Johnny steadied himself before quickly peeking at scoreboard. It had only been at least five minutes by now, but they were still within the top five, with Kendo's team right behind them. This soothed his worry for a moment, knowing that his plan was actually working, but he blinked when he saw what the other teams' scores were.

" _Now wait just a second…!"_ Present Mic suddenly exclaimed, voicing the same thought that the majority of the audience had. " _Besides Midoriya, Joestar, and Todoroki… Class A isn't looking so hot while Class B is on the rise! Even Bakugo just got his headband stolen! What is happening?!"_

" _Looks like Class B is tired of being left in the dust,_ " noted Mountain Tim. " _They're really going all out now, but can they keep this up or will the other teams make a comeback and steal that ten million headband?"_

"Wow…" muttered Johnny, stunned that _even_ Bakugo of all people got his headband taken. Just how the hell did that happen? And by whom? If he had to guess, then it was by the same guy who was second place—going by the name Monoma, presumably the same one that Hotei and Hot Pants warned about. Even then, he didn't want to make any rash conclusions. Tusk chimed softly, though whether it was in agreement or not, Johnny couldn't say even as it phased back into his body. "Just stay focused on the task at hand…"

"Heads up, Johnny!"

The cripple didn't bother to look at what was coming at him, instead immediately ducking into a semi-fetal position. A slurring whoosh sailed over his head before Johnny twisted his body in the direction it came from, whipping a hand forward before unloading his nail-bullets.

A loud yelp escaped a Kojiro Bondo's lips as he tried to maneuver his huge body around the small flying projectiles. Two nails scraped against his shoulders, tearing through his gym clothes, drawing thin red lines along his skin, and nearly nicking his uniquely shaped head. His rider, a black haired girl by the name of Yui Kodai, clung to his back as he danced around. From behind them, Manga Fukidashi tried to steady Kodai, but Bondo's fidgeting made it all the more troublesome, causing his word bubble-like head to form all kinds of frustrated phrases and curses. They weren't the only ones caught off guard by Johnny's counteract, as a loud girly shriek echoed from behind Team Kodai.

"Watch where you're shooting, Johnny!" fumed Hagakure, her team giving him irritated glares in place of the invisible girl before resuming their chase after Midoriya.

The American let out a gruff grunt, but that's all he could even utter before Team Kodai renewed their own offensive. Charging forward, Bondo shot another valley of grayish goop from his multi-eyed holes. Seeing this, Johnny shifted out of its trajectory while his team jumped to the side. Suddenly he jolted in his makeshift seat, nearly tumbling off as the big youth slammed into Gyro's side. As the Italian let out a grunt, his arms trembling under Johnny's weight, Kodai lunged forward, her hand that of a viper as she aimed to take headband.

Suddenly a red blur shot passed Johnny's face, wrapping around the girl's wrist before yanking it away to the side. Blinking at what just happened, Kodai looked down to see Hotei giving her a fanged grin. Before she, or the rest her team, could even twitch, the cat boy's leg sprang forth like a coiled trap. Slamming into Bondo's gut, causing him to wheeze and trembled as he tried to maintain his grip on his rider, Hotei immediately followed up with another swipe.

The bigger boy braced himself for second impact, but paused when it didn't came. He flinched as the clawed foot instead sailed over his head before latching onto Kodai's headband. With a sharp tug, the soft cloth was yanked off ungracefully, shocking the already stunned team.

"Nyehe! Thanks for this, guys!" grinned Hotei, retracting his foot before giving a sharp flick at Johnny. Seeing the headband coming his way, the paraplegic scrambled to catch it before carefully hooking it around his neck. "Well, it's been fun, but we really have to go!"

"Bondo!" yelled Kodai.

Bondo huffed as he still yet to recover from Hotei's assault, but never the less complied with his rider. Sticky cement immediately started to leak out of his eye holes… only for a Steel Ball to slam into his shoulder, forcibly twisting him to the side just as he let loose his cement.

"Let's get out of here!" suggested Gyro, catching his Steel Ball as Team Kodai tried to figure out what was wrong with their lead horseman.

Johnny agreed wholeheartedly, making sure their newly obtained prize was secure before gesturing to move as far away from their present foes before they could recover. Without hesitation, they ran as fast as they could, maneuvering around several stray blasts and debris being haphazardly thrown around. However they were forced to halt when several small horns suddenly bore down in front of them.

Blinking, Johnny whirled around before spotting the long, blonde haired girl with the lyre-like horns trampling towards his team on all fours. If he remembered correctly from the first event's scoreboard, her name was Pony Tsunotori and riding atop her was a boy called Togaru Kamakiri. He had lime green hair styled into a Mohawk and had two, insect-like pincers curling around his cheeks. A heated smile twisted his lips as long, sharp blades suddenly jutted out his arms, flashing menacing in the sunlight as if preparing a gruesome murder.

"…Nope!" Already had enough dealing with the other teams, Johnny was about to order his team back, but paused when he saw Kodai's group rushing up from behind. With the cavalry battle growing more intense by the second, Quirks were thrown almost at random, but never the less dangerous, cutting off any escape route Team Joestar had. As both teams from Class B advanced menacingly, there was no other option left but to fight. "…Oh this is going to suck!"

* * *

"They're really going at it," commented Snipe, sitting closely beside his fellow teachers and heroes. "Not that I'm surprised. With little less than half eight minutes left, they can't hold back now." He then turned to Vlad King before giving him a tip of his hat. "Though I have to say, your kids sure know how to show off. Holdin' back their true strength before givin' a one-sided beat down. Very clever."

Vlad raised his a prideful chin at Snipe's words. "They still got to learn, but right now, they truly shown that they all have a bright future ahead of them!"

All Might had to agree, Class B were proving to be just as good as Class A. Though the latter had students with overwhelming strength and power, most of the former's teams complimented with each other perfectly and didn't seem to have any issue when it came to cooperation. Not to say that Class A didn't have such qualities, rather theirs was was still a bit unrefined in comparison. And in this particular game, cooperation was paramount for the grand prize that was victory.

However, if he had to place a bet on who would come out on top… it would have to be Class A. Not because of their Quirks, strategy, or skill, but because of one simple thing. They were tenacious. While Class B proved be just as capable of such determination, nothing slowed down or discourage A. In fact, all the challenges they faced in the Sports Festivals, as well the hardships prior, emboldened them to push themselves harder than ever before. Smashing apart their already tested limits while thinking of new ways to strive to come out on top.

At the same, however, he felt more than a touch of worry. With everyone upping their game it only made it all the much harder for his protégé. Everyone knew what was on the line and Midoriya's team had yet to receive a single break from other the tenacious members of his own class. All Might had high hopes for him, and while much of his doubt had dissipated from the last event, he couldn't deny that his heart pounded every time he saw the young fanboy almost get his headband taken.

Tearing his eye off the fanboy's group, who barely escaped another perilous trap from his rivals, he spotted Team Joestar fighting valiantly against not one, but _two_ teams, with the occasional swipe from other outsiders that scramble around the stadium. It was a brutal skirmish, but one, All Might noted, that brought a few rousing cheers from the crowd. While there was still plenty of visible doubt amongst them, more than few started to support Johnny and his team. Whether it was support for an underdog or growing admiration for his defiance against the odds, All Might couldn't say. But it did bring a smile to his skeletal lips.

However, there were a lot of shocked gasps amongst the cheers as many pointed at the little pink creature that hung alongside Johnny's head. Not that All Might was surprised by such a reaction. This was probably the first time that many of the audience have seen a Stand before, even among heroes. Even in a world filled with heroes and super powers, an oddity such as this would garner a lot of attention and much speculation. In turn this would help spread Johnny's notoriety, especially among the pro heroes that kept an eye on his skill. If he done well enough, then there would be no denying that he'll receive an offer for an internship in the future.

That is unless the talent hungry heroes could overlook the fact he was paraplegic.

Suddenly brilliant light flashed erratically from the battleground, forcing All Might to shield his eyes. As it quickly died down, a frigid chill rose from the center of the stadium. Clear blue ice soon sprang forth from the ground, freezing several teams in their tracks since they were the closest to its epicenter. Specifically around Team Todoroki as they confronted Team Midoriya.

All Might had no clue how this clash would end, but one thing for certain. This was the turning point of the cavalry battle and no matter what happened, it was going to be a spectacular climax.

* * *

"On your right!"

"More horns coming from the left side!"

"I got them! Focus on keeping Kodai back, Hotei!"

"I'm not having a picnic here, so cut me some slack, Hot Pants!"

Johnny bit back a bubbling curse in his throat as he fired off the remaining two fingernails in left hand, before switching to his recently replenished right. Tusk clung to his head, making small chimes as it swiped at anything that got to close to the headbands. Sweat dripped down his face, clinging to fresh tears in the blue fabric of his gym clothes as he fended off Kamakiri. Zipping through the air, his nail-bullets barely reached their target before colliding into huge, sharp blades. The mantis-like boy grunted at their impact, managing to block one while deflecting the other to the side, before rushing forward once more with an arm poised to take his prey's headband. Only for his horse, Pony, to jump to side as a red fur-covered kick was sent their way.

This had been the same cycle for what seemed like hours now, though really a few minutes, both teams of Class B relentlessly hounding Team Joestar while occasionally taking a swipe at each other. Each breath Johnny took grew heavier and heavier as the seconds dragged on, but he ignored it for the most part. He wasn't the only who showing signs of fatigue. His teammates panted with each attack they had to defend against while their clothes continued to get torn apart in the process.

Despite practically fighting like a wild man at this point, Johnny was more than little surprised they held out this long. With constant assault from Team Kodai and Team Tsunotori, as well some stray blasts that came from the battlefield—especially some sparkly glitter that appeared every now and then around them—more than likely Aoyama's doing—he thought that they would've at least one their headbands by now. Though whether it was by sheer dumb luck or pure skill, he wasn't complaining. He was content as long as they managed to survive this mosh pit of an event.

Suddenly the air around him grew cold before a massive layer of ice froze a huge chunk of the arena, freezing more than a few teams in their place. Thankfully Johnny's team was just a mere _foot_ outside the ice, barely escaping it's frigid grasp. Team Kodai, on the other hand, were stopped in their tracks. They growled and shouted in frustration, trying desperately to claw their feet out of the cold sleet. Team Kamakiri, who also miraculously managed to escape the freezing attack, stood on the side and stared disbelieving at what just happened.

Seeing an opportunity, Johnny bellowed, "Move now!" His teammates didn't need a second prompting before they took off running along the outskirts of the ice.

"Whew… that was too close for comfort," Gyro breathed heavily, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Oh really?" snarked Johnny. "I thought we were having a wonderful time getting double teamed like that. Much better than simply, I don't know, staying away from trouble altogether."

"Ouch… Laying it on a bit rough, aren't 'cha, Johnny?" asked Hotei, his ears folding back while his tail stiffened.

"Had to get the point across somehow…" The cripple shrugged before looking down at Gyro. "Now do you see why it's a bad idea to target the ten mil—!"

A sudden touch along the back of his head and a tug on his headbands cut him off, yanking him back as the white fabric was torn off his person. For a moment he stared in bewilderment at the missing soft cloth before the reality of the situation came crashing down on him. Frantically whirling around, his eyes bulged when they landed on the missing headbands… twirling between the fingers of a boy with slick blonde hair as he lead his team further and further away.

"He stole our headbands!" blurted Johnny. The rest of his team immediately turned around just as the blonde wrapped the headbands to growing pile around his neck.

" _What's this!?"_ commented Present Mic. " _It looks like Team Monoma has claimed yet another victim! Which is a shame since Team Joestar has been one of the front runners for this brutal free-for-all! However, the show has yet to reach its final curtain! Will they make a comeback or will they be left in the dust?!"_

"Monoma! You jerk! Those are ours!" hissed Hotei, his ears pulled back as his tail stood on end. Right behind him, Hot Pants sent the blue eyed youth a scathing glare.

The newly named Monoma turned around, even as his team continued to run as fast as they could, smiling smugly as his ice-blue eyes flashed in the sunlight. "No hard feelings, Hotei," he said. "Same to you, Shuzenji. But that's what you get when you both decided to team up with those from Class A even after knowing about our plan. Ah well, I'm sure there's still some teams from Class A that have their headbands. Maybe you'll have enough time to steal them." He then turned to Johnny before giving him a nod. "I got to say, Johnny Joestar, you really surprised me during the obstacle course. Didn't think someone of your condition could make it to the very end, but then again, you wouldn't have made it into the hero course if you weren't qualified. For that you have my praise! However, I think the _horses_ you're currently riding—well one of them anyway—isn't well suited for this kind of race. Not used to taking orders I take it. Or maybe it's fault of the _rider_. Otherwise you wouldn't be stuck in such an awful position. Ah well… It's been fun chatting with you, but we have go now. Maybe later you can tell me _how_ you got into U.A."

Ignoring Monoma's _friendly_ wave to him, Johnny felt the world grow still. The ferocious fighting for first place was a distant thing as his eyes never left the blonde's. Tusk hugged tightly to his head, shaking a bit as it chimed softly, but Johnny didn't hear it. All he could do was tremble as a blizzard of ice cold fury roared within his soul. How _dare_ he?! How dare he look down upon him with such passive aggressive smugness?! Even if by some small chance he was sincere with his words—which he certainly doubted that was the case—his superior attitude struck an old, tender cord with Johnny. He hadn't felt this angry in such a long time. Stealing his headbands was one thing, but this was something he would not easily forgive.

"Johnny…" said Gyro, his voice so low that only his teammates could hear him. "I'm not going to that let that little shit look down upon us… I'm not going to settle for anything less than a total beat down for that asshole!"

"Damn right!" yelled Hotei. "Monoma isn't normally like this—mostly anyway—but I won't let him make fun of us like that!"

"Not to mention we have less than seven minutes left," Hot Pants pointed out, her eyes still piercing into the back of Monoma's head. "If we're going to do this, then we got to do it now!"

"…You're right," said Johnny, the dark flame in his eyes burned with an intensity that would've made anyone bulk. Tusk chimed loudly beside him, mimicking its user as it floated excitedly around his head. "Let's utterly _crush_ him!"

* * *

"Hey, Monoma… don't you think went a bit far this time?" asked Kosei Tsuburaba, flickering his oval eyes between his rider and searching for any threats to his team. "I mean, I get it, Class A is a bunch of stuffed up jerks, but… picking on someone _like_ Joestar was not cool."

"You definitely went overboard," agreed Sen Kaibara, shaking his head in disappointment. "Kendo's going to have a field day once she gets her hands on you after the festival."

"You dug a deeper hole of darkness within his soul," Shihai Kuroiro said solemnly.

Monoma shrugged as he tied the newly obtained headbands tightly around his neck. "Hmm, perhaps it was a bit much," he admitted. "But I couldn't resist. Class A has been looking down on us ever since they survived those villain attacks. I wanted to kick them off their high horses—no pun intended— otherwise they'll continue to lord over us with their _achievements_." He held back a snort before pausing. "Although, my praise was genuine. Honestly thought Joestar was going to fall short during the first event…"

Indeed, the cripple's actions thus far have nothing short than impressive, if not surprising. Especially considering the hurdles that he, as well Gyro Zeppeli, had to go through in order to make it to the top five spots. Yet as he observed him from afar, Monoma noticed that there was a standoffish attitude about him, similar to that of _Bakugo's_. Like he was _better_ than everyone else. Combined with their horses, the foreigners had a huge advantage over everyone else. Something that Monoma wouldn't stand for.

"Ah, well. All that matters right now is winning the game and showing up Class A. Though who knows? _Maybe_ I'll apologize after the Sports—."

"Hey jackass!" Monoma blinked, quickly turning his head around to see green metal spinning towards his head.

"Tsuburaba!"

"On it!" Taking a deep breath, the brown haired youth blew out a seamless wall of solid air. The Steel Ball impacted the see-through screen with a mighty crack, spinning hotly against it for a moment before following to the ground with a thud. "Heh! Is that the best you got?!"

Suddenly two holes drilled through the air screen, cracking the rest apart as nail-bullets shot towards Monoma's head. Not batting an eye at the follow up, the smooth haired blonde merely leaned aside, watching as one of the spinning nails took off the end of a headband. Smiling at the absurd attack, Monoma turned back around, a smile twisting along his lips. "Hey, hey! That's not very heroic-like, you know? You could've took off my head with that attack."

The cripple didn't utter a single syllable, instead raising up a star-covered hand as his eyes blazed hot with dark fire. Seeing such a malicious gaze made Monoma pause for a moment before seeing something flicker underneath Johnny. He felt the hair on his neck stand on end as Shuzenji held her spray can in one hand, glaring fiercely as she aimed it at Kaibara's feet.

"Large screen now, Tsuburaba!"

Oval shaped eyes widened for a moment, quickly realizing what his classmate intended to do, before creating the largest air wall he could muster. With a gooey _smack,_ the flesh splattered all over the clear screen before sliding down into a gross pile. Feeling a bit of sweat roll down his cheek, Monoma breathed a sigh of relief. "Almost, Shuzenji," he said, "but you shouldn't waste your flesh when…" He paused when his eyes landed on the crossdresser's shriveled arm. Her hand was nowhere to be seen along with her Stand.

Ice shot up his spine as he quickly put two and two together. Snapping his head down, he breathed sharply through clenched teeth at the sight of a disembodied hand slowly crawling around the air wall with a spray can held tightly within his grasp. As if feeling his eyes, it quickly jolted upright, aiming the Stand right at Monoma's torso. The blonde didn't have time to raise up his arms in defense as that hand pressed down on the trigger.

A stream of flesh flew out of Cream Starter… only to get intercepted by Kaibara's hand. The dark, shaggy haired youth grimaced as the peach colored goo instantly clung to his fingers, spreading across his flesh at an alarming rate. Gritting his teeth, Kaibara activated his Quirk, watching intently as his entire right arm and hand spun intensely like a drill. Yet the Shuzenji's flesh refused to let go.

"No good, Monoma! She has a tight grip on me!"

"Then let's get out of here before things get—!"

"I got you now, losers!"

Monoma felt his brow rise to his scalp at the familiar raging voice, swiftly turning around just in the nick of time see Bakugo launching himself off his team like a cannon ball. Before he could reach his target, however, the angry boy slammed into an air wall just a mere feet away from them.

"This is getting out of hand, Monoma!" yelled Tsuburaba.

"I noticed…" muttered Monoma. "You just don't know when to give up, do—?"

Suddenly something whizzed pass his head before colliding with the upper portion of the air wall, drilling a small hole into it while narrowly avoiding Bakugo. Feeling cold sweet roll down the side of his forehead, Monoma had only a moment to flick his eyes to the side and see Joestar pointing a star-covered finger his way before furious heat erupted in front of him. A resounding crack resonated from the air wall followed by a roar as the volatile boy smashed his way through the wall, lunging forth to grab a few headbands around his prey's neck. Monoma could only jolt as Bakugo yanked them off his neck before he got pull back by his teammate's tape.

"Crap! He got half of them!" yelled Kaibara.

"These dark souls are persistent!" Kuroiro exasperated, glaring venomously as the explosive boy landed back onto his team.

"We're still in fourth," Tsuburaba pointed out, quickly turning around before leading his comrades away from the two teams. "It's fine! Kendo and Kodai have been frozen along with a lot of other teams! We just need to stay ahead and wait the time out now!"

"Yeah, if we defend these last two to the death, then we'll move forward…" Pulling the headbands over his mouth, Monoma glared balefully behind at both teams racing after him. Joestar's group was the closest, but Bakugo was quickly gaining speed. Yet that wasn't what concerned him.

It was the fact that the two teams were working _together_! At first he thought that Joestar missed his mark when he shot his nail-bullet, but he realized now that was a foolish assumption. He purposely aimed close to Monoma's head to hide his true intention by weakening the air wall. Even if it meant possibly losing all the headbands to Bakugo! It was unthinkable and yet the reality was staring at him in the face. Such overwhelming tenacity from the both of them… Monoma realized he made a grave error in judgement by underestimating them.

Something flashed in front of him, pulling out his thoughts as a sparkly line appeared directly in his path. Monoma's mouth went dry at the sight while he felt his teammates skipped a step. "This is…!"

Suddenly the air was knocked out his lungs by something slamming into his chest. Trembling as he tried to regain his breath, he peered down before spotting Zeppeli's Steel Ball spinning against his ribcage, tearing a small opening into his clothes as the blue fabric twisted along with the sphere. So shocked by what just happened, he barely noticed a strip of sticky tape narrowly missing his team. As the Steel Ball slowly twisted his muscles, it occurred to Monoma that he never seen it return to its owner after getting blocked by Tsuburaba.

Growling at himself for realizing too late how much he'd been played, he tried to smack the ball off him, but he only moved a few inches before coming to a halt. His heart pounded in his chest while he desperately tried to think of anything that might get him out of this situation. Suddenly he remembered he managed to touch Joestar before snatching his headbands. A grin split his lips as he used all the strength he could muster before pointing at the spinning steel. " _What irony that Joestar's own Quirk would come back to haunt him!_ " he thought triumphantly as he activated his quirk… only to then blink when nothing happened. " _What…? I know touched him. So why can't I use his Quirk?!"_ His eyes slowly widened as comprehension dawned upon him. " _He doesn't have a Quirk… but that means…! He's just like—!_ "

"You were right," a cold voice muttered next to Monoma. "It takes a bad rider to lead his _horse_ to defeat."

Feeling shivering cold crawl down his spine, Monoma could only manage to turn his head around slightly before witnessing Johnny, his eyes still blazing with a dark fury, lunging forth before hooking around one of the remaining headbands around his neck. With a sharp tug, it snapped of his neck, nearly throwing the smooth haired blonde off balance. As the American pulled away, Monoma glared balefully at him for a moment, but paused when a burst of heat brushed him from his blind spot. Defiance raged through every pore of his body, commanding his stiff body to move the slightest inch, but deep down, he knew that this was game over.

"Die, you loser!"

* * *

Johnny's allowed a small grin to twist his lips as Bakugo swiped the last headband off Monoma with an explosive flare. The smug prick looked completely dazed, smoke drifting off his body as his once smooth hair was frizzled at odd ends. It was a satisfying sight, as well a bit cathartic… if only because Monoma reminded Johnny of his own past ego. Something he wished he could wipe clean from his memory altogether…

" _Both Team Bakugo and Team Joestar are unstoppable!"_ yelled Present Mic followed by thunderous cheers from the crowd. " _Though what a point hog! Bakugo leaving Johnny with only one headband for his team! How greedy! But that was one heck of an explosion heard 'round the entire arena! Not to mention the utter combo set up by Johnny! Oh man, I can't wait to get back home and watch the replay!"_

" _Heh, that was an incredible display of teamwork, even though there were on opposite teams,"_ chuckled Mountain Tim. " _Though this is not entirely surprising since Class B has been loosely working together through the whole cavalry battle. But I have feeling that all bets are off once the final minute starts counting down. Speaking of which… that's your cue to hightail it, kiddos!"_

"Hey, Horseshoe!" Johnny blinked, tuning out the crowd and the heroic commentary before turning to face Bakugo. A furious frown adorned his lips, glaring heatedly at the paraplegic while Kirishima, Mina and Sero all gave the two of them worried glances. "Don't go around stealing what's rightfully mine!"

"Hmph. A simple _thank you_ would suffice for the all help we gave you." Johnny glanced down at the headband he managed to steal back, not even bothering to acknowledge the animalistic growl Bakugo sent his way. He knew that was a deeper blow to the arrogant boy's pride than simply playing along with his ego. As for the headband, it was the same six-hundred and fifty-five pointer when they first started. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight, quickly tying it around his forehead once more but paused when he noticed that Bakugo had yet to charge at him. Looking up he blinked when Bakugo's team had took off running into the icy center of the arena.

"Don't have time to deal with your ass, Horse Shoe! With Icy-Hot and Deku nearby, I'm taking that ten-million headband! But once this is over, your ass is mine!"

"If I had any feeling in my legs, I would be trembling in my boots!" Bakugo flipped him the bird before charging his team into the heart of the ice, blowing apart its frozen walls in the process. As the ice crumbled to the ground, Johnny spotted Midoriya's team squaring off against Todoroki's group. And judging from the way former was aggressively attacking the latter, it was clear who now held the ten-million headband.

"…I'm going for it." Johnny blinked before looking down at Gyro, his Steel Ball once more returned to his grasp. His narrow gaze never leaving Todoroki or the headbands around his neck. "Sorry, Johnny… But this is the opportunity I've been waiting for."

Cocking an eyebrow at his friend, Johnny paused when the green sphere spun to life in his friend's hand. Within a split second, Gyro roared as he threw the Steel Ball before anyone could even protest. Clicking his teeth, Johnny watched as the spinning steel sailed across the arena towards his target, before turning back to Gyro, opening his mouth for a moment but stopped as soon as his eyes landed on Team Tsunotori rushing at them. More specifically, right at their now unprotected side which his mentor was meant to defend.

"Gyro, you ass!" Whipping both hands up, Johnny shot unloaded both hands at the pair. Carefully weaving her way around the nail-bullets, Tsunotori quickly started to close the gap between the two of them while Kamakiri readied himself on top of her.

" _TEN SECONDS REMAIN!_ " announced Present Mic, though Johnny barely heard him. All his focus was directed at keeping Team Tsunotori away.

"I didn't go through all this crap just lose now!" Gritting his teeth, Johnny barely dodged a floating horn aimed for his headband as panic started to settle into him.

" _SEVEN SECONDS!"_

"HURRY THE HELL UP WITH THE GOD DAMN COUNT DOWN!"

Tsunotori jumped back a half step from another nail barrage before taking a great leap forward, now only a mere few feet away from Johnny. However before either she or her rider could do anything, a sharp clawed foot flicked their away from an impossible angle, forcing them back a few steps. Hotei grinned mischievously at the two of them as trails of sweat rolled down his forehead. From the corner of his eye, Johnny barely noted that Todoroki managed to halt Gyro's Steel Ball with a wall of ice before it could reach him.

" _THREE… TWO… ONE… TIMES UP!"_

A loud buzzer went off just as Kamakiri managed grab a fistful of Johnny's clothes, narrowly missing the headband. Feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders, Johnny didn't bother to acknowledge the insect-like boy letting go of him. Merely listening to Present Mic drown out the audience cheers as he announced the scores.

" _In first place, Team Todoroki! In second, Team Bakugo! In third, Tetsu…. Wait… Huh?! Whoa! Team Shinso makes an unsuspected comeback! When did they come back from the dead?! Anyway! In fourth place, Team Joestar! And finally in fifth place… Team Midoriya! These five teams will proceed to the final to final event! We'll proceed to the afternoon portion after a one-hour lunch break! See you then! Hey Eraser, Tim! Wanna grab some food?"_

"Whew… that was too close…" Hotei breathed, his shoulders loosening a bit as he shifted under Johnny. Turning his head upward, his tail waved back and forth as a fanged grin split his face. "I knew teaming up with you was the right call! Although I could do without those last few seconds… felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest if Tsunotori or Kamakiri stole our headband." Turning around to his classmates, he flashed them an even cheekier grin. "No hard feelings guys. But if it's any consolation, you both really made us work for our victory!"

"Dammit…!" muttered Kamakiri. "If only I was just a little quicker, we would've…" Whatever else he had to say was devolved into frustrated mutterings too low for anyone to hear.

"You guys did a great job," said Tsunotori, giving them a thumbs up as she graciously accepted her defeat. As she spoke, Johnny noticed a rather familiar accent in her tone.

"Hmph, nice job keeping us ahead in the game, Johnny," congratulated Hot Pants, allowing her blank mask to slip for a moment to allow a small smile to form.

While his teammates praised him, Johnny turned to side to see how the other winners were doing. Bakugo, of course, was absolutely furiously at not getting first yet again. Fuming wildly while Kirishima, Sero, and Mina all gave him resigned shrugs. As for Todoroki's group, they practically jumped for joy at their hard earned victory. Despite this, the snow white and flaming red haired boy didn't partake in their revelry. Instead he looked at his left hand, bewilderment muddling his handsome face.

" _Huh… would've thought he would be the most overjoyed by this, especially after his declaration towards Midoriya…"_ The mere thought of the fanboy caused Johnny to peer across the war-torn battlefield before landing on a fluffy head of green. Midoriya's knelt against the floor, two craters cracking underneath his knees, letting out what could only be described as a joyful howl as relieved tears quite literally gushed like a fountain from his eyes. Uraraka patted his shoulders while both Tokoyami and Hatsume congratulated him in their own ways.

While he had no idea what his friend went through during the cavalry battle, though he could imagine quite a bit considering who had to face off against, Johnny was glad that Midoriya made it to the final event.

Tearing his gaze off the bawling fanboy, sky-blue eyes finally landed on Indigo hair. Shinso wore a satisfied smile as he walked away from his team, not giving them a second glance even as they looked around in confusion. Johnny narrowed his gaze as the dark haired youth passed him by, their eyes locking for a split second. Something flashed within Shinso's gaze, but Johnny couldn't tell what it was. Giving him a small nod, the baggy eyed boy continued on to the exit, presumably following the rest of the student body to get some lunch.

Letting out a snort, Johnny hardened his gaze as he turned to Gyro. The Italian frowned as he stared intently at Todoroki, baring his golden grills as if he were starving wolf. Or a tiger ready to pounce for the kill. Johnny could get being frustrated over losing the title for first place yet again, but this behavior was simply something else. He nearly ruined their chance to ascend to the final round just for a slim shot of obtaining the ten million headband. Infuriating didn't even begin to describe how Johnny felt about such behavior, but at the same time a question burned within him. What was driving his friend to such lengths? And considering that the last event wouldn't be ready until after lunch, there would be plenty of time for the both of them to have a long _talk_.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! Well, I did promise it would take me a while to make this one... and boy did it ever. Not because it was difficult to write, rather I kept getting distracted by things when I sit down to write. Like, I get ready to write, plan out my day for it, and when I do, sometimes I waste 6 hours distracting myself with Youtube! Like, I want to write, I really do, but for some reason, whenever I run into some trouble finding the right word for a sentence, I get frustrated and start screwing around. Not to mention I had to college homework and projects, which also kept me away from writing my chapter. THANKFULLY I've gotten better and was able to get on with the chapter. So yeah, sorry for that little rant there, but I will try to be better. However I had to cut a few things I planned for this chapter as the delays just kept racking up and I didn't want to make you guys wait forever. But I also didn't want to rush this either. If I'm going to write something, I'm going to make damn sure it's at least presentable for your reading pleasure!**

 **So yeah, I sincerely apologize for the wait!**

 **As for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it! I tried to focus on the characters that weren't nearly given a lot of screen time as much in the cavalry battle in canon. It was fun writing all the ways I could with each team and how Team Joestar managed to escape each of them.**

 **Also I hope you guys like my original character, Galileo Hotei. He's been a character that I've created almost since the beginning of this story and, well, without getting into too much spoilers, you will get to see what's truly capable off in the TOURNAMENT! I already tried to give you a taste of what he has to offer, and a few other hints along the way, but you'll have to wait and see what I have in store for you all.**

 **Speaking of which, the next chapter will be the start of the Tournament of the Sports Festival. Now I did say I wasn't going to do massive chapters ever since the the Stylo arc, but the next chapter will be pretty big. Why? Well, as I said before, I had to cut some content I was hoping to present in this chapter, but didn't have the time for it. I won't try to make it around 30k, but it's going to be pretty big. Though I will try to keep it reasonable paced. Also, some canon fights will be skipped from this story in favor to show off the newer material. I know that some people are going to be angry with this decision, but I don't think I can add too much to these fights, (except for a few which I WILL highlight), and will simply drag the chapter onward. Especially since I have to write Johnny's and Gyro's own match ups in the same chapter. I won't say how big they'll be either or who they'll be facing, but I will say that I'll try to make them as intense and excited as ever! So until, please look forward to that!**

 **As for when the next chapter will be done. Probably not until late March or Late April due to the amount of College work I have to get done... Have to do a video project, a 4-5 page essay, and another 8 paged essay from three different classes respectfully. So yeah, it's going to be a ball ache to find the time to write. BUT I WILL TRY TO FIND THE TIME TO WRITE! And I'm sorry for another long wait if I go passed my deadline again. *Bows in advance***

 **Now for the theme behind the title: "Catwalk". This song is by the band SOUL'D OUT, a Japanese rap group and one of the FEW Japanese bands that Araki actually likes and referenced in Jojo. This song in particular also got a cover art done by Araki himself! Seeing this I knew I had to make a power that would reflect the song, which is basically how Hotei came into being. A double reference for Jojo and SOUL'D OUT in one go! So I hope you all enjoyed that little tidbit and actually guessed the name of the band when you saw the title! :3**

 **As for review responses, I'm actually tired at the moment. I'm currently writing this at midnight at the moment and I want to finish this as soon as possible. So sorry everyone, no responses this time.**

 **That said I will address a little thing regarding the three _SPOILER CHARACTERS_ at the end of the last chapter. I won't say anything regarding spoilers, but I will say this: when they do show in the story, don't expect them to hijack the story from the main characters. What I mean is, they'll their time in the spot light-I won't say for how long since again that'll be spoilers or how big their roles will be-but they will get it long enough to interact with the cast. I just don't want them to overshadow the main cast since this story is focusing on the characters, themes, and settings of My Hero Academia and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7. I hope this made any sense and clarified a few things, if not, I apologize for all the confusion! *Bows again***

 **Lastly, before I end this note, I just want to say one thing... D.C. Douglas is the perfect English VA for Yoshikage Kira. Like, seriously... He's fucking spot on with his potrayal of Kira's quiet life murder mentality! It's perfection... and how do I say this... _I got a boner_** **! :P**

 **Well I believe that wraps everything up. Thank you all for your time and I hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter! Until then, Have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos**


	17. Cozmic Travel

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Cozmic Travel**

* * *

"What the hell's the matter with you, Gyro?!" Johnny harsh words echoed off the empty corridor as he pulled his wheelchair in front of his friend. Cheerful laughter and excited chatter reverberated from the end of the tunnel as their classmates already headed to grab some tasty grub from the cafeteria or from one of the many food stands that the Sport's Festival had to offer. The foreigners would've joined them as well, but Johnny wasn't going to let this opportunity to talk privately with Gyro pass up.

Seeing that his path was blocked by the agitated cripple, Gyro let out a sigh. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about, Johnny," he said, folding his arms together before tapping a finger impatiently. "Look, can't this wait? My belly's emptier than Don Quixote's head. So let's grab a bite to—!"

"Don't give me that crap! You know exactly what I'm mean!" Johnny glared fire at his friend, pushing aside any thought of wondering who Don Quixote was as sky blue eyes held emerald. "You've nearly got us taken out last round with that stupid stunt you pulled at the last second! Did it ever occur to you that we might've been unable to protect our last headband?!"

Letting out a snort, the Italian leaned back as the shade from his hat now hid his gaze. "Of course I considered the possibility, but I knew you wouldn't allow anyone to steal it. Especially not after getting it back from that stuck up asshole. Besides, we still managed to win, right? Albeit with less than desirable results…"

"Tch… I'm so _glad_ that you betted our placement in the final round on the _chance_ I wouldn't fuck up…" While he would've been happy his mentor's faith in him any other day, boiling frustration currently rooted itself firmly within Johnny's head. "Even with making it to the final round, you've been getting reckless, Gyro. Ever since the end of the first round—no, even before that, you had your sight set on first place. Nothing wrong with that, but you can't seem to settle for the top five. Each time you fail, you look like you want to bite off someone's head before coming up with some insane plan for first! It's not healthy."

"You're one to talk, Johnny," snapped Gyro, his lips pulled back as golden grills gleamed off the dimly lit light of the hallway. "Your little stunt at the last leg of the obstacle course was just as crazy and reckless as mine in the cavalry battle."

Though Gyro's words were like a slap to the face, Johnny kept his stern, cold expression trained upon him. "I won't deny that, but I was desperate at that point. It was a do or die situation just to make it to the second round and you didn't have to follow my lead… _you_ , on the other hand, nearly got me, Hotei, and Shuzenji disqualified just because you wanted first place…" Silence met the American as Gyro turned his head to side, unable to meet his gaze. "Why, Gyro… Why do you need to be in first? What's driving you to reach that place?"

The Italian remained silent for a moment longer before letting out a reluctant sigh. "You really wanna know ' _why_ ', huh? Fine then… It's because of my country."

Johnny blinked before cocking his head to side. "Your… country?"

"Yep… You see, since U.A.'s Sports Festival is one of the most popular sporting events in the world, it means there's a lot of pressure on me to bring home the gold for my home country. There's probably tens of thousands of people from my home watching and cheering me on. I can't let them down. Not to mention, that there are a lot of heroes watching the Sports Festival. Both here and back in Italy. If I come out on top, then there'll be a flood of offers from hero agencies, all wanting me to be their sidekick or partner. This the quickest way for me reach to my goal of becoming a hero!"

Turning around to fully face Johnny, the light of hallway slipped under the brim of his hat, illuminating the green of his eyes till they seemed to pierce into his protégé. "Therefore I'm going to win the Sports Festival no matter what! Or else I'll be even further from victory. I came to this thing to win and my fatherland is waiting for me to do so!"

While incredibly simple, Gyro's motives were sound. The U.A. Sports Festival did have a reputation for attracting all kinds of eyes from around the world. For some, that kind of pressure and expectation would've have been nerve-wracking to actually meet. In fact Johnny knew the feeling well when he first started horse racing, though it was definitely to a lesser degree than the hype and popularity brought by U.A.'s Sports Festival.

Yet Johnny could tell this wasn't the case with Gyro. Not counting the two conflicting motives he had, there was something off about the weight in his tone. Despite his completely valid reasoning, which would've fooled anyone else, there was a hollowness to Gyro's words. Since training with him for a year and a half, he could tell there was no real passion behind the Italian's words. It fact the emotion he used sounded forced, as if he didn't believe his own words. But the real indicator that sold him as a liar was his eyes. In place of burning hot desire for victory, an emptiness clung to the pits of his pupils. It was so slight that Johnny would've missed it if he wasn't staring directly at them to begin with.

There was no drive in them. No true desire nor a nobility to strive to be better for some goal. Just a dullness for a motivation that wasn't truly his own… an inheritance of some kind that was weighing him down. As to what, Johnny had no idea. He would be lying if he said that his friend keeping secrets from him didn't hurt, but then again he had no right to complain. After all, he had his own share skeletons in the closest, enough to make a mountain out of them.

Still… if Gyro kept up this act, then there was only one end awaiting for him in the Sports Festival.

"Gyro… I won't ask why you won't tell me the truth, but I'll simply say this…" said Johnny, taking a moment to reinforce his resolve before saying what needed to be said. "You can't win the Sport's Festival."

The long haired blonde blinked before leaning forward as if actually seeing his protégé for first time. He didn't utter a single word, yet the mysterious golden tattoo under his right eye flickered for to life for a moment before disappearing.

"I don't want to say it, but this my prediction. You won't win first place come the final round. This isn't about calculating the pulse of our horses, the knowing your opponent's Quirks, or the power of your muscles. This isn't about your weak points either. That's not what I'm talking about… It's… well… How do I say this… You should have been able to win the first stage. Hell, you could've secured us first place in the cavalry battle even with that little stunt at the end… Based on _technique_ and _drive_. You could've won…"

Gyro's lips twitched noticeably, looking reading to pull back into a grimace, but he managed to keep himself composed for his protégé. "Hey Johnny… Just say it. If you're going to come up and talk to me like you're so great, then say it clearly!"

"I am being clear! You're going to lose in the Sports Festival! If you face people like Bakugo or Todoroki, you're going to lose. Even Midoriya has a better chance of winning than you at this point! I can tell from experience… You may be thinking that you lost the first and second rounds were because of _accidents_ or _bad luck_ … But that's not it! There's a certain thing behind it all that caused you to fall behind. Something the others have, but you _lack_ …

"I don't know your past, or what your true motivations are, but… but I can tell, here and now, that you're only doing this because of some kind of _inheritance._ Not only that, your skills with your Steel Balls and the Spin have all been passed too you, right? That means you're a successor! Yet Bakugo, Todoroki, Midoriya… everyone here is different. They're all people that _hunger_. Hunger for greatness; to make it to end of the Sports Festival; to show off for the heroes here; even simple things like aiming to be the best in the whole school. I'm not saying which one is good or bad, but the difference will show up in desperate moments like in the Sports Festival. That difference will steal your victory and eat you up!"

"So what're you trying to say, Johnny?" muttered Gyro, his voice nearly a whisper as he stared down at the paraplegic. "That I'm some spoiled brat and a coward? Is that it?"

"Hell no… But you can't win unless you _hunger_. You need to _hunger_ nobly. And considering what that rumor going around about being demoted from the hero course to general studies—or worse, kicked out of the school—if we perform badly… I don't want to see you fail. You helped me get this far, Gyro, so I'm not going to sugarcoat my words with you. And I'm not going to hold back in the final round. I've worked too damn hard to be here, Gyro, and I'm not to going to allow myself to fail… and I know that you sure hell don't either."

Silence once again filled the corridor. Neither boys didn't say anything, merely staring at one another for what seemed like an eternity. With a loud click of his tongue, Gyro broke his gaze before slowly walking around Johnny. The American didn't bother stopping him this time, though he did catch a glimpse of his friend's face. Frustration was painted all over it, but there was a hint of… thoughtfulness? He wasn't quite sure as the Italian already left him for the food hall, but he hoped that he wasn't imagining things, even as he continued to watch his friend's figure fade away.

" _I'm sorry, Gyro… but I can't see you like this_ ," he thought silently to himself. " _You can't win unless you hunger for it… but slowly… you can grow slowly… Like me… if you can grow slowly… then it will be someone like you,_ one of inheritance, _who will win in the end. But for now… you can be second or third. There is no shame in that. That's what I want to see… what I want to learn from you. That's why I wanted to follow you on the path of the hero in the first place…_ _but—_."

"You know… if a hero heard that, I don't think they'll appreciate you encouraging ambition. That said… I can see where you're coming from," a smooth voice suddenly spoke up behind Johnny, immediately startling the young paraplegic out of his thoughts.

Slowing turning around, indigo eyes met his sky-blue as the messy haired general studies student stood before him.

"…How long have you been eavesdropping?" Johnny asked warily, still remembering the youth's declaration of war that he made against Class A. It was annoying that someone managed to sneak up on him once again, but he managed to keep a straight face as he continued to meet the dark, baggy eyed gaze.

Scratching the side of his head, the indigo haired boy merely stared at Johnny, eyeing him up and down before lingering on his wheelchair. Feeling a spike of pure irritation shoot up his spine at the mere thought of this weirdo silently judging him, Johnny gave him a sour look before preparing to leave… only to pause as the boy spoke once again.

"I'd only caught the end of your conversation with Zeppeli…" he said. "It wasn't my intention to eavesdrop, but you two were blocking the hallway and I didn't want to interrupt. That said… I'm sorry for eavesdropping… and for staring just now…"

Johnny blinked at the youth. While his face was a pure emotionless mask, his words sounded sincere. And there was no hint of pity in them either. It was strange to see someone with enough tact to realize how infuriating it was when people stared at someone's disabilities before making a veiledly hidden comment of pity. Relaxing the sour expression on his face, Johnny leaned back into his wheelchair. "…Don't mention it… uh…"

"Shinso," provided the newly named boy. "Hitoshi Shinso of U.A.'s General Studies, Class One-C. Sorry about the delayed introduction, but for what's it worth, it's nice to finally meet you, Johnny Joestar."

Tilting his head to the side, Johnny cocked him an eyebrow. "Really…? Would've thought you would be throwing insults at me or act high and mighty like that dick, Monoma. After all, you _did_ declare war on my class. So forgive me for being a bit skeptical with your _sincerity_ …"

"Fair enough," shrugged Shinso, his face still an emotionless mask. "I'd be feeling the same way if I was in your shoes… that said, I meant what I said. Seeing you make it to the top five during the first round was impressive. Some in the stands said it was a miracle… or a fluke considering your disabilities. But with you making it to the final round, I'm sure that shut up your critics." A ghost of a smile touched his lips for a moment before settling back into the same blank mask he wore.

Wariness gave way to confusion as Johnny didn't know where Shinso was going with this conversation. Especially with how he sounded sincerely _pleased_ by Johnny's success. "…What do you want with me?"

"…I merely wanted to meet you, that's all. That and to wish you good luck in the final round… Though I must admit, I'm a bit envious of you, Johnny Joestar. From the entrance exam to the villain attacks, even now in the Sports Festival… everything is stacked against you… and yet you still managed to claw your through. While I'm…" He paused for a moment, allowing the paraplegic to catch a dark flicker within his eyes. "…In a way, we're similar, but I'm being presumptuous. Considering you probably got _it_ way worse. That said… I also wanted to say that you have my admiration…"

His curiosity now peaked, Johnny frowned thoughtfully at Shinso. He could tell that there was more to what the indigo haired boy was letting on. His mind whirled for a moment, but paused when he noticed Shinso starting to walk passed him. "H-Hold up a second!" he called out. "What do you mean _I_ have it way worse? Or for that matter, what do you mean by we're similar? I don't know a thing about you, but you sure as hell seem to know about me. So at least give me something to work with!"

Shinso halted right beside Johnny, his indigo eyes bearing down upon him, but the dark flicker was nowhere to be seen. Nor was there pity. Instead there was… _understanding_. "…Like you, I want to use the Sports Festival to prove myself to the world... I've always been looked down because of my Quirk's nature… It's not unpleasant, per say, but as a result of it, everyone wants to keep their distance from me. Compared to the other _naturally blessed_ students here… let's just say that I was denied at the golden gates before I had a chance to shine… I guess people with awesome, heroic Quirks are more suited to following their dreams than those stuck with villainous ones…"

Like a jigsaw puzzle snapping into place, Johnny's eyes grew wide as he instantly knew what Shinso meant. Yet before he could even think of uttering a word, the baggy-eyed youth turned forward before walking down the hallway.

"I don't want to be stuck in the places people think I should be… I want to belong somewhere else…"

Not looking back, Shinso continued onward until he was completely out of sight. Johnny stared down the empty hallway, remaining silent as the indigo boy's words rang in his ears. Part of him wanted to be skeptical, that Shinso was merely trying to lull sympathy out him. Yet that one last look in the baggy-eyed boy's eyes told him all he needed to know. Despite having the face of a shady villain, he was being absolutely honest with the cripple. They were birds of a feather in a fashion. Having to deal with all the crap that life threw out while everyone else looked down upon them for just being who they were.

It was a bitter pill they had to swallow and just the mere thought of remembering all the misery that he endured left Johnny little appetite for lunch, despite the protesting growls from his stomach. Leaning back till he stared at the cold ceiling for a moment, he took a deep breath and tried to banish the tendrils of memory trying to worm their way to the forefront of his mind. Yet that did little help calm him down. Letting out a sour grunt, he gripped his wheelchair and headed down the hallway before turning sharply into another corridor. Not caring where he was heading, Johnny wandered the halls of the stadium, hoping that getting lost in them would at least distract him long enough from his thoughts before the final round's announcement.

Turning sharply around yet another corner, Johnny finally came to a near screeching halt as he almost ran into a road block. Crimson eyes menacingly glared down at the paraplegic as Bakugo leaned near the edge of the corner to the hallway. Yet to Johnny's surprise, he didn't say a single word. No rough demands about what Johnny was doing or violent threats about staying out of his way. Merely laying back against the wall before cocking his head to the side, but his eyes never left the American's.

Suspicion quickly bubbled within Johnny's gut at Bakugo's uncharacteristically quiet behavior. Despite the death glare Bakugo continued to send him and perhaps because of the lingering sourness from trying to stave of his memories, Johnny felt like tempting fate. Opening his mouth, he was about to speak… only to pause as the reason why Bakugo was eerily quiet suddenly spoke up.

"My dad… he's a powerful bastard who only thinks of becoming stronger," Todoroki's voice said just around the corner where Bakugo stood. It didn't seem like he noticed the pair nearby, continuing to talk to someone else without hesitation or censorship. Johnny immediately perked up at the icy-hot boy's words, not caring who he was talking to in particular or if it was a private conversation. An old, thick cord struck soundly in his body as he fell inside beside Bakugo, ignoring the explosive's death glare as he tried to listen to every word Todoroki said.

"Yeah, he's gone all out to make a name for himself as a hero, but… he's always seen that living legend, All Might, as a roadblock and an eyesore. My father could never beat All Might on his own. So he came up with another plan…"

Johnny's brow furrowed at Todoroki's words, not liking at all where he was going with them. Yet he paused when a familiar voice spoke up. "What's this about, Todoroki?" asked Midoriya, his usual hopeful tone now subdued and replaced with uncertainty. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Quirk marriages," answered Todoroki. Even from where he sat, Johnny shivered at the sudden cold that now escaped his classmate's lips. "You've heard of them, yeah? They started becoming a problem during the second or third generation after quirks appeared… Strong individuals would choose a partner and force them into marriage for the sole purpose of passing on a strengthened version of their own Quirk. Those earlier generations were lacking in ethics… With his wealth and fame, my father made my mother's family agree to the marriage. All to get his hands on her Quirk.

"Raising me as a hero who could exceed All Might, just to fulfill his own ambitions. I hate it! Being no more than a tool for that human garbage… As I remember it, mom was always crying… 'I can't stand to see that left side of yours…' she said, before throwing scalding water in my face."

As Todoroki's cold words settled into his brain, Johnny's eyes widen saucer-like as his brow shot up his scalp. " _What the hell…_ " he thought silently to himself. He never really questioned how Todoroki got his burn mark, merely took it as something that was always there. With reality crashing down upon him, it was horrifying… Yet it wasn't as shocking as he would've expected. After all, it wasn't the first time Johnny heard of such brutal parental abuse before… he was living proof of that.

" _He was far superior to someone like Dio…"_

" _Oh god… you took—!_ "

Biting the inner part of his lips till he tasted iron, Johnny banished the memory before it could any further. He would not break down now! Not in front of Bakugo. Not in front of Todoroki. And certainly not in front of Midoriya… he didn't want their pity. Instead he forced himself to focus on Todoroki continuing his harrowing tale.

"In short, not using my left side against you was my revenge against him," resumed Todoroki. "Never using my rotten father's Quirk… No… By rising to the top _without_ using it… I'll have denied him everything."

A tense silence filled the hallway as the Todoroki's declaration settled over everyone. It wasn't simply the idea of being the best hero or simply winning that drove the white and red hair youth to such extremes. Rather it was something far more resolute and personal. Something that Johnny could relate with on so many levels. In a way their goals were similar, selfish even, but nothing would stop them from trying to reach it.

It was almost funny. First Midoriya's declaration way back when, then Shinso's implications, and now Todoroki… Was this fate that drew them together through rather unpleasant circumstances or mere coincidence?

"Your connection with All Might…" Todoroki's cold tone pulled Johnny out of his musing. "Keep it to yourself if you want." That immediately set off alarms bells within the American, but it seemed that the icy-hot youth didn't know the secret of One For All or All Might's true form. "Either way, I'll rise above you with just my right side. Sorry for wasting your time."

Footsteps echoing off the walls announced that Todoroki was making his exit. Yet before he could take his tenth step, Midoriya suddenly spoke up. "I've… always had help," he said hesitantly. "No matter the situation… I… I've only come this far because other people helped me… All Might… I wanna be like him… For that, I hafta become the strongest. Might seem like a lame motivation compared to yours… but I'm not going to lose. All the people who've helped me… that's how I'll repay them! Let me return my declaration of war with my own. I'm… I'm gonna beat you!"

Silence was the only reply that met the fanboy's declaration. But Johnny somehow knew that Todoroki accepted it without complaint or hesitation. Considering how determined the white and red haired youth could be at times, he probably wasn't too far off the mark.

Two sets of footsteps soon faded way in the distance, thankfully not in the direction where both Johnny and Bakugo hid around the corner. Blinking, Johnny turned his head to the ashen blonde. He honestly forgotten he was there. And judging by the distant look on his face, he too forgotten about Johnny. It was rather a strange, if not refreshing, seeing something that wasn't prematurely anger on his face. Yet it only lasted a minute before Bakugo blinked suddenly, his brow furrowing as he settled on the boy beside him.

"What the hell are you staring at, Horseshoe?" he growled out challengingly.

"Oh nothing… just surprised to see such a… well, anything other than looking like you're about to blow your lid all the time."

"You got some fuckin' nerve…" A blood vessel popped alongside for a moment… before suddenly disappearing as he turned around. "Just so we're clear… what icy-hot said just now… It doesn't change a damn thing. I'm still going to come out on top in the end!"

Johnny blinked at the incredible bold statement. "Wow… just when I thought you gained a moment of sympathy for someone else…"

"Shut the hell up!" roared Bakugo, turning back leaned down upon him till he was eye level. "What he said just now doesn't matter. It's not going to stop me from blowing away my competition. In fact it only makes me determined to see icy-hot use his left side. I'll make him take me seriously… I'll show him that if he wants to win, he'll have to earn it! Not that I'll let that happen to begin with! So don't think for a second I'm going to show him any mercy!"

As Bakugo straightened back up, Johnny stared at him incredulously. His bluster and ego was simply astounding to behold… and yet there was something off about it. There was no real malice in his eyes—overblown pride to be sure, but nothing truly malicious as his words. Yet there was certainly something there, but Johnny couldn't tell what it was. Perhaps he was simply imaging things.

"Tch… I'm going to grab some grub…" said Bakugo, turning on his heel yet again before walking down the hallway. Yet he paused before he could take his fifth step. "... That stupid forlorn look on your face earlier doesn't you suit you at all, Horseshoe."

Johnny blinked at the explosive youth, opening his mouth for a moment before closing it. He didn't realize that Bakugo manage to catch his anguish, but that's not what caught him off guard. It was that there was no hostility in the boy's words. Now he knew he was dreaming or something. Perhaps Bakugo had smacked his head against the wall when he wasn't looking. Pinching his cheek, he confirmed that he was still awake and not in some kind of coma, but he noticed that the explosive youth was already marching off.

Silence filled the hallway as Johnny was left alone once more to his own thoughts. Yet bizarrely enough, he felt invigorated. It was odd to be sure, but Bakugo's words just now snapped him out the funk that tried to claw its way into his heart. Maybe it was hearing the angry youth actually trying to be _nice_ —which Johnny still doubted that was his intention—but it helped him get back to the task at hand. And as much he hated to admit it, Bakugo was right.

Despite how horrific Todoroki's story was or how strong his motivations were, none of it was going to slow Johnny down. He was going to give it his all and show everyone in the in the Sports Festival what he was made of. And if he managed to face the icy-blue eyed youth in the end… well, he'll cross that bridge when he got there. For now though… now he'll satisfy the growing growls of his stomach and prepare for the final round.

* * *

" _Get those foam fingers in the air, it's almost time for the last round!"_ announced Present Mic over the intercom, riling up the audience as they all returned to their seats from lunch. " _But before that… good news for those who didn't make the finals! This is still a sports festival, so we've prepared some super fun side games for all participants!_ "

" _We've even brought in cheerleaders from my home country, the good ol' U.S.A!_ " Mountain Tim added proudly. " _No expense was spared for these fine, young ladies so I hope you enjoy their… Huh? Did I miss something here?"_

" _Hold up… What's this?"_ asked Present Mic, sounding just confused as his cowboy companion.

" _What're they doing…?"_ said Aizawa, sounding more resigned than actually bewildered like his compatriots.

Standing together alongside the American cheerleaders were none other than the female half of Class One-A. Yet it was their appearance that left the festival's commentators, as well the crowd and the rest of the students, speechless. Gone were their U.A. standard gym uniform and in their place were matching cheerleading outfits like the ones the Americans' wore. Each outfit showed off a generous portion of leg and midriff, earning more than a few appreciate gazes from the male members of their peers. But judging by the girls' expressions, they were far from amused.

" _Looks like Class One-A is going full-on fanservice!_ " yelled Present Mic, still sounding just as confused as before.

"….Did they lose a bet or something?" mused Johnny, wondering what on earth convinced his female peers to clearly embarrass themselves like this. Though admittedly, his eyes did linger on their forms for a brief moment.

"I don't know, but honestly I'm not complaining," commented Gyro, grinning openly as he admired his classmates' costumes.

"Gyro… you're a dirty old—" The paraplegic paused as a devious cackle pricked his ears. Turning to the side, his brow narrowed as he spied Mineta and Kaminari giving each other thumbs up. Smugness oozed off their faces as they openly ogled their classmates lustfully. "Well… That explains somethings. Although… I don't think they're going to live by the end of the day…"

Casting a side glance back to the girls, he saw that they were already fuming at the miscreants who tricked them. Especially Yaoyorozu who promised swift vengeance when she got her hands on them. Surprisingly enough, Hagakure was the only one who seemed enthusiastic about being a cheerleader. Already jumping up and down, waving her pom poms around happily as the crowd was moved by her excitement.

As the rest of the girls contemplated what kind of sinister tortures they would inflict upon Mineta and Kaminari, the rest of the forty-six students from the first round made their way into the stadium. They assembled together by class for the most part, with a few breaking off to form their own little groups. As they waited for the side games to begin, all eyes inevitably turned to the huge monitor that sprung up once more in the middle of the stadium.

" _Have fun competing in these little side games, everyone!_ " yelled Present Mic. " _After they're over, twenty students from the top five teams will be duking it out one-on-one in a tournament style fighting competition!_ "

That immediately caught Johnny's interest, gluing his eyes quickly to the screen. He originally figured something like this would happen at the end of the Sports Festival. After all, there could only be one winner for a competition for aspiring heroes and what better way than a tournament?

"A tournament, huh?" Kirishima perked up at the news. "So we'll be up in that ring I see on TV every year!"

"Was it a tournament last year too?" asked Ashido, now standing behind the redhead alongside her _cheerleading_ companions.

"The format's always different, but most years involve some kind of head-to-head competition," explained Sero.

"Makes sense to me," said Gyro as he stroked one the square patches along his chin. "When you get down to it, there can be only one winner for these sorta things."

"Quiet down, quiet down," demanded Midnight, drawing everyone's attention as she strolled back up the podium in the center of the arena with a small box in hand. "The match ups will be decided by drawing lots. Once that's settled, we'll move on to the festivities and then the tournament itself! It's up to each of you twenty finalists whether or not you participate in the fun. I expect some of you would rather take a breather and save your strength. Now, let's start with the first place team—."

"Um… excuse me."

Johnny blinked at the sudden interruption, turning to the side just into to see Ojiro slowly raising a hand high up. "I'd… I'd like to drop out."

"What…?" muttered Johnny, more than a little surprised by his classmate's sudden withdrawal. From what he seen from Ojiro, he was just as determined as the rest of his class in trying to make it to the top. And he made it to final round to boot! So why back out now?

"Why, Ojiro?!" demanded Uraraka.

"This is a rare chance for you get noticed by the pros!" Ida pointed out, concern and apprehension written all over his face for his classmate.

"The cavalry battle…" started Ojiro. "I have no memories of anything that happened up until the tail end. It's probably _his_ Quirk that did it…"

" _His?"_ silently thought Johnny. At first he assumed that Ojiro got knocked out by some kind of attack during the cavalry battle, but immediately dismissed that notion when he considered how unlikely his team would've managed to win without one of their _horses_. Rubbing the back of his neck, his gaze shifted off his classmate, flickering amongst the assembled students before halting on a head of indigo. Shinso's gaze flickered only once to Ojiro before quickly back to Midnight, all the while his face was the same emotionless mask that he wore. " _…Could he been the one?_ " Despite their conversation, he had no idea what kind of Quirk Shinso had. That said, there wasn't many people Ojiro could've been referring to.

"But this final tournament…" continued Ojiro, yanking the American out of his thoughts. "Everyone else made it here by their own strength. Yet I'm standing here, and I don't even know how or why. I just can't take it."

"You're thinking about it too hard!" insisted Hagakure, waving her pom poms to emphasize her point. "Just show what you're made of in the tournament!"

"By that logic, I shouldn't really be here either!" added Mina, waving a pom pom towards a certain spikey haired blonde, who blinked at being singled out.

"That's not it… No…" argued Ojiro, placing a hand over to hide his increasing frustration… and shame. "I'm talking about my pride, here… I refuse to give it up…" His tail shook uncertainly for a moment before he took a peek behind him. "Also… why are all the girls cheerleaders?"

Ignoring the girls shivering at Ojiro's comment, Johnny's gaze narrowed slightly. " _Pride, huh..._ " He should've figured, it was written all over the boy's face… and it was something the American knew about all too well. Still, he couldn't really agree with Ojiro's reasoning. With what was at stake for Johnny, he couldn't afford something like _pride_ to ruin his chance for success… and lead to his downfall yet _again_.

"I can't remember anything either…" a softer voice suddenly spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to a small, round boy with large eyes and ice-blue hair. "I'm Nirengeki Shoda from Class One-B and I wanna withdraw too!"

"Whoa… didn't think you had it in you, Shoda," commented Hotei, his tail flickering lightly as he eyed the smaller boy beside him. "But you sure you want to do this? I mean, we have two more years to do the Sports Festival, but… you'll only get one first expression."

"Thank you for your concern, Hotei, but… I made up my mind. This is a contest of skill. Letting someone who didn't do anything advance… doesn't it defeat the whole point of the sports festival? Isn't it even against the rules?"

"He does have a point… is that even allowed?" asked Sero.

"These guys!" shouted Kirishima, startling the oval eyed boy beside him. "So manly!"

"Better question though… are they even allowed to drop out?" asked Gyro, his green orbs flickering to Midnight who stood silently as Shoda and Ojiro bowed to her.

" _Well… we have a strange turn of events…"_ commented Present Mic.

" _Perhaps, but those boys show a lot of maturity despite being so young,"_ Mountain Tim pointed out.

" _What will the coordinator, Midnight, decide?_ " questioned Aizawa.

A menacing air filled the air as the R-Rated Hero stood over her students, gripping her whip tightly as she eyed both Ojiro and Shoda like a hawk. "How naïve and green…" she said lowly… only to snap her whip with a resounding crack, a pleased grin splitting her face in two. "I LIKE IT! Shoda and Ojiro have officially withdrawn!"

"What the hell…?" muttered Johnny, staring incredulously between Midnight and the two boys who looked relieved that their wish had been granted. "She liked it…?" Shaking his head, the American couldn't decide what was worse: how easily swayable beautiful the R-Rated hero was or how _excited_ she sounded. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he glanced to the side to see his classmates comforting Ojiro while Class B did the same for Shoda.

With a sharp crack of her whip, Midnight drew everyone's attention back to her. "Now that both boys have withdrawn, we'll replace them with members from Team Kendo, which took sixth place in the—!"

"If it's gonna be like that, shouldn't it be _them_ instead?" interrupted Kendo, gesturing a finger to Tetsutetsu and his team who blinked at being singled out. "I mean, we fought for only half way through the second round before being immobilized the rest of the time. But they continued on until the very end. Team Tetsutetsu, I mean." Turning to face the increasingly bewildered silver haired youth, a reassured smile crossed her lips. "Don't worry. We're not colluding or anything. This just feels right."

"Y… You guys!" Fresh tears dripped down Tetsutetsu's cheeks before he let out a joyous howl. He wasn't the only one, the rest of his team all tearfully thanked their Class President before Midnight ordered them to choose which of them would replace Shoda and Ojiro. After a moment of debate, Tetsutetsu and a girl by the name of Ibara Shiozaki, who had vines and thorns in place of hair, were ultimately chosen.

Without any further delay or sudden announcements, Midnight had each remaining contestant take a ballot. One by one, each student was assigned a different placement on the tournament bracket. By the end of it, everyone in the stadium could see all the different match ups. Some were normal combinations, such as Todoroki vs Sero or Kaminari vs Shiozaki, but Johnny blinked twice when he saw who Uraraka had to face first.

Bakugo stared at Uraraka's name next to his own, lifting an eyebrow as if not knowing what to make of it. "Uraraka…?" he said out loud, terrifying the gravity girl behind him. For a brief moment, Johnny gave the poor girl a solemn prayer since he knew that the explosively violent boy wouldn't hold back even against her.

Slipping his gaze to along the rest of the brackets, he paused when he spotted yet another unexpected match up. Midoriya vs. Shinso. Casting a glance to the side, he watched as the latter walked passed by the former. He honestly had no idea who would win such a fight, especially with the indigo eyed boy's Quirk was still unknown. With Shinso's declaration still ringing in Johnny's ears, he knew that Midoriya was going to be in one hell of a fight.

Turning his head back to the board, he blinked when his eyes land on Gyro's bracket. Facing him would be none other than Hot Pants. Holding back a grunt, Johnny could tell that fight wasn't going to end well. There was already bad blood between the two of them, albeit being one sided from the American's perspective, but combined with Gyro's increasingly reckless behavior, he doubted that his friend would win. And even if he did win, he would have to face either Todoroki or Sero in the next bracket. It was a really bad start for his friend, but Johnny hoped that Gyro would prove him wrong.

"Oh ho! Looks like we're be facing each other, Johnny!" Blinking at the cheerful voice, Johnny turned to his right to see Hotei smiling down upon him. "And for the last fight in the first bracket no less! It's almost poetic, especially right after working together last round. But if I'm being honest, I'm happy that you're going to be first opponent."

"Really…?" asked Johnny, cocking the cat-like boy an eyebrow.

"Don't take it like that, Johnny. I just excited facing someone like you! Especially since I know that you won't hold back when we duke it out. Let's me get creative and show off for the pros watching! That said…" Jutting a hand towards the paraplegic, Hotei's ears flicker back for a moment as his lips turned into a thin, solemn line. "Good luck out there, Johnny. May the best man win."

Staring at the outstretched appendage for a moment, Johnny's sky-blue eyes turned up to meet Hotei's gold. Earnest anticipation danced within those orbs while his tail swayed underneath his legs. Seeing such conviction, Johnny slowly raised a hand before giving the catboy a firm handshake. "Same to you, Hotei... just don't be disappointed if I win."

"Nyehehe! That's a good answer! I can already tell our match is going to be one for the ages. So when the time comes, let's give everyone a good show!"

* * *

As everyone enjoyed the side games and other festivities, Johnny took the opportunity to inspect Slow Dancer in a makeshift stable. The short, round rancher in charge of taking care of her assured him that she was in top condition despite the excitement of the first round. Still, Johnny wanted to make sure she was ready for tournament. By the time he was finished, the side games were over and the tournament was just about to start.

Returning to the stadium, the cripple followed his classmates, those who either weren't in the tournament or simply waiting to be called for their own match, to an exclusive seating section for their entire class. Rolling himself over to sit in the front aisle beside Kirishima—the redhead excitedly expressing enthusiasm for the coming _manly_ fights—before watching Cementoss come out to create the arena where the tournament would take place. It wasn't very large, though it did take up nearly half the stadium's inner field and was built into a raised square shaped platform. As soon as the finishing touches were done, fire spewed towards the sky from four openings in each corner of the ring. Clearly no expense was spared for the Sports Festival.

As Cementoss took his place as one of the proctor for the matches, Present Mic pumped up the crowd while simultaneously explaining the tournament's rules. They were rather simple compared to everything else the festival had thrown at the students thus far. Each contestant won their match either by knocking out their opponent, pushing them out of the ring, immobilizing them entirely, or making them admit defeat. Surprisingly though, Present Mic encouraged all kinds of violence, barring anything life threatening, with the justification that Recovery Girl would fix anyone hurt after each match. Though Johnny doubted that the old nurse would appreciate promoting something that made her job all the harder to do.

No sooner had Present Mic finished announcing the rules did the first two fighters entered the ring. Midoriya wore a rather nervous expression on his face as he walked up the steps of the arena while Shinso's emotionless mask still hid his true feelings. After a resounding roar from the crowd as they watched the both boys take their respective positions, a hush soon fell over the stadium. Tension filled the air as everyone wonder silently who would come out on top.

Crossing his arms, Johnny waited patiently as Present Mic got ready to begin the match. When it did, however, he blinked at the strange turn of events that quickly took place. Midoriya initially charged the indigo haired youth, but immediately came to a halt by his third step. Dull blankness now encompassed his face as he simply stood rigid in the middle of the arena. Ojiro immediately jumped up, shouting something about Midoriya ignoring his warning about Shinso.

With a sharp order from the indigo haired youth, Midoriya turned on his heel before slowly heading to the edge of the ring. His classmates called at him, begging him to wake up from whatever trance he was under. Even Johnny found himself silently hoping that the fanboy would at least break free and fight. At the same time, however, he finally understood what Shinso meant by his Quirk's nature. Brainwashing. It really was a nastily powerful Quirk and one that naturally would've gained a fearsome reputation. It also made sense why he sounded… _desperate_ to have people acknowledge him for his skill rather than simply persecuting him for his abilities.

Johnny knew that it was rather hypocritical of him to be rooting for both sides to win, but he couldn't really help it. Despite their differences, he related with them both. But in the end, there could only be one victor for this contest.

Midoriya continued to walk zombie-like to the edge, each step taking him closer to his defeat. Suddenly a burst of air gushed from the arena, forcing nearly everyone to raise a hand to protect themselves from a whirlwind of dust. Narrowing his gaze, Johnny watched as Midoriya slowly turned around, his eyes blazing with fiery determination while two fingers in his left hand were bent at odd angles.

"That crazy…" he muttered disbelief. Despite this, he was pleased that Midoriya was free from the mind control. Now it was a test of pure skill and will that would decide the fate of the match. However, one thing was for certain. Neither of their resolve would go unnoticed as roars erupted from the crowd, cheering both boys as they charged at each other.

They punched and kicked with a tenacity that went beyond words. They even grappled at each other's clothes, trying to get a good grip before trying to force their opponent outside the ring. It all came to a head when Shinso made the mistake of trying to grab ahold of Midoriya's head only for the fanboy to quickly grasp his wrist. With a swift twist, Midoriya wrapped around the rest of his foe's arm before throwing him over his shoulder and outside of the ring. Even as the crowd let out a renew cries of delight, Johnny couldn't help comparing how similar the scene was when Midoriya first fought Bakugo all those weeks ago.

Slowly getting back on his feet, Shinso's once blank mask shattered to reveal a sullen, almost broken expression. Midoriya called out him, but the boy was already turning on his heel towards the exit. Yet before he could reach it, he was stopped by the resounding roars from the crowd. All praising him and his efforts. Confusion quickly morphed across his features before giving way to disbelief. Many heroes and audience members _approved_ of his Quirk despite its rather villainous nature. It must have been a shock for him, but one that Johnny could understand. Living your whole life with something people considered a detriment, only to then be told that everyone actually liked it must have been rather astounding for the general studies student. Surprising a small smile crossed his lips as he turned to say something to Midoriya. Johnny couldn't hear what it was over the renewed cheers, but whatever it was, Midoriya gave Shinso an understanding nod.

With nothing further left to say between the two of them, both quickly left the arena, though Midoriya was escorted to the infirmary to have his broken fingers treated. Yet before Shinso exited, he turned his head towards Johnny's direction. He didn't say anything, just merely stared for a moment before sending him a nod and then left. While his classmates muttered in confusion at the strange action, Johnny had a feeling on what the gesture meant. He didn't need the encouragement from the indigo haired youth to win his match… but it was comforting in its own way.

The next fight was set up without delay much to the crowd's delight. Todoroki and Sero entered the ring, both ready and waiting for Present Mic to begin the match. Yet Johnny noticed something odd about the white and red haired youth. He couldn't quite place what it was, but it almost seemed like… like the boy had a menacing aura hovering over him.

With an earsplitting cry, Present Mic cut off all thought and announced the start of the match… only for it end as soon as it began.

Within mere seconds, Todoroki unleashed a literal glacier upon Sero. And this was right after the tape user managed to get ahold of him a split second before! So great was the giant jagged pillar of ice that it over shadowed the entire stadium by twice its size! No one could muster the strength to utter a word at the incredible sight, merely staring at awe as Sero shivered helplessly within its icy walls. After quickly confirming his victory, Todoroki quickly thawed out his classmate and got rid any trace of the titanic glacier. After remembering to breathe, the crowd roared in approval at the overwhelming victory. Yet the defeated boy didn't walk away without a few encouraging cheers. Indeed, many heroes congratulated Sero for giving it his best shot before being frozen.

Seeing such absolute ferocity from the white and red haired youth, Johnny felt a bit of sweat roll down the back of his neck. It went without saying that Todoroki was a tough opponent, but once more seeing this incredible display of over kill reminded him just how the icy-hot youth was on a whole different level from his class. Whoever had to face him next certainly was going to be in one hell uphill fight.

Speaking of which… It was time for Gyro's and Hot Pant's match.

Leaning as far as he could out of his wheelchair, Johnny watched intently as his mentor walked onto the arena to face the crossdresser. Understandably Valkyrie wasn't with him. Unlike the paraplegic, he could fight on even ground without his horse in the final round. Yet this proved perfect for Johnny. Now he would see whether Gyro would take his advice to heart and prove him wrong… or fall just short of the goal line.

* * *

" _It's the third match!_ " Present Mic declared stylishly, arousing another deafening cheer from the crowd. " _Walking in first is none other than the genius jockey from Italy, the Spin Master who still leaves me whirling: Class One-A's GYRO ZEPPELI! Despite blazing trails across the obstacle course with his horse, he's forced to walk on his own two feet this time. But don't be fooled ladies and gents! He isn't just a one trick pony. I'm sure you'll agree that there's more to this talented young man than meets the eyes!"_

"Heh… you don't know the half of it, Mic," muttered Gyro, cracking his neck from side to side as he stood across from his opponent. Despite working together less than a few hours ago, he had no regrets or reservations fighting the pinked hair prick. In fact he relished this chance! It was high time to yank that smug asshole off his high and mighty pedestal!

" _And in the other side of the ring comes the stylish medic of Class One-B, the grandchild of Recovery Girl herself: MAKOTO SHUZENJI!_ " The crowd let out another resounding cheer for Shuzenji, who fingered the brim of his hat while a sudden burst of flames flared from the corners of the ring. Though Gyro could see through the slits of his hat that the pink haired boy was eyeing him up and down, patting the side of his Stand all the while.

"Oh ho? Thinking on taking me out as soon as the fight begins, huh?" he asked loud enough for Hot Pants to hear. "Too bad your quick draw is so slow that I doubt it'll make it to the next century."

"…If you got time for lame jokes, then you really should come up with a better one-liner for when I beat you," Hot pants said dispassionately.

Gnashing his teeth together, Gyro glared viciously at the smug bastard. First the accident in the nurse's room, then his smug attitude during the cavalry battle, now insulting the treasure that was the Italian's jokes?! By the time he was done with him, the janitors would be wiping what was left off the floor for a straight hour. Gyro would use him as a stepping stone for ascending the tournament and claim his rightful spot at first place.

" _You can't win if you don't hunger._ "

Stiffening at the sudden memory, Gyro paused even as Present Mic continued to rile up the fans. Gritting his teeth, he tried to dispel the American's words, but they refused to leave him be. " _The hell…"_ he thought silently. " _That shit Johnny said… Why's it bothering me so much…? Hmph! He doesn't understand my true potential, that's all. I'll prove him wrong… I will win… I have to win!"_

" _With introductions out of the way, let's get this show underway… Fighters get ready!"_ Present Mic's voice cut through the former jockey's thoughts like a hot knife through butter. Mentally slapping himself, Gyro caressed his remaining Steel Ball while staring dead into Hot Pant' eyes. A hush had fallen over the crowd, waiting breathlessly for what seemed like an eternity…

" _BEGIN!_ "

As quick as a flash, Gyro snapped the Steel Ball from its holster and it threw it at Hot Pants all in a one swift motion. Seeing the metallic sphere heading his way, the pink haired youth threw himself to the side. Gyro could only grin as the idiot did exactly as he predicted. Narrowly passing its target by a foot, the Steel Ball suddenly dipped down into the concrete floor with a loud crack. Less than half a second after impact, it spun back intensely as it shot towards Hot Pants. There was no way he could avoid that attack, especially with him staring directly at Gyro. And all it took was just one good attack from the Steel Ball to completely immobilize him. Victory was assured!

Spinning intensely across the floor, the Steel Ball quickly made contact with Hot Pant' left leg. It climbed up his ankle before reaching the thigh in a single second… only to abruptly fall to the floor with a clatter.

Blinking at the sight, Gyro's eyes widen when the pink haired youth's entire leg turned into slimy, liquid. " _What the hell…?!_ " the Italian thought in shock. So mystified by the sight, he barely noticed his foe raising her spray can right at him. Letting out a fierce growl, Gyro jumped away from a thick volley of sticky flesh. Rolling to his feet, he spun around to scowl at the annoying Stand User.

"Since when the hell could you do that?!" he demanded before catching his Steel Ball.

"If you remembered my introduction, I mentioned that I have some other abilities that weren't really useful for the cavalry battle," calmly answered Hot Pants, standing back onto her feet just as her leg quickly solidified. "This is one of them. With some concentration, I can turn my body into a liquid-like state for a few moments. There's also still a few others things I didn't mention… but I doubt you'll have time to truly understand them before I win this match."

"…You know, I'm starting to really hate your guts, _Hot Pants_ ," snarled Gyro, his mind abuzz as he processed his opponent's words. If what he said was true, then there was no denying that he underestimated the prick's abilities. What started out as a clear cut easy win now turned into a rather tricky scenario. Yet that wasn't going to stop Gyro now. Especially not when he still had his own hidden trump cards to get around any other surprises that Hot Pants had left. Not to mention that little tidbit about only being able to turn into a liquid for a few moments… Getting close to him would prove difficult, but already Gyro had a few routes in mind that would allow him to do so. Plus now that he knew Hot Pant's trick, he was more than prepared to increase the intensity of the Spin to completely solidify the _liquid_ body. All he needed now was one good hit.

Once he did, then it would be game over for that smug asshole.

Raising his Steel Ball, he prepared to throw it… only to pause when he saw Hot Pants' arm. It was shriveled, but there was no sign of the spray can. Ice shot down his spine at the sight as Gyro snapped his head around, but it was too late.

With a simple press of the trigger, Hot Pants unleashed another fleshy salvo at his raised arm. With a sickening splat, it clung to Gyro, already spreading across the appendage at an alarming rate. Clicking his teeth, the long haired blonde let go of the spinning Steel Ball before snapping his free hand at his right shoulder. Carefully avoiding the foreign flesh, he twisted his own tissue till it twisted into an obscene angle. The process was unpleasant, but it slowed Hot Pants' Stand… if only for a few seconds before the flesh aggressively encompassed his right hand.

"There's little hope in escaping my Stand once it has you," called out Hot Pants as he gently gripped his currently withered arm. "First your arm, then your chest until eventually every inch of you is immobilized by it. You're finished."

"Is that so…" said Gyro, his calm and collected tone caused the pink haired Stand User to pause if for a moment. "So what you're saying is… all I have to do save my ass is to simply stop the flesh completely, right?"

Suddenly something slammed into the bottom Italian's infected arm. Audible gasps erupted from the audience as several small stone balls twisted into the foreign flesh. They spun around intensely for a moment before spacing away from each other all across hostile tissue. Never once they did they stop spinning for a moment, halting even the tiniest twitch the aggressive flesh made as they kept it contained within Gyro's arm.

"Shocked? Well don't be… after all… I did _drop_ my Steel Ball." Golden grills shining in the sunlight, Gyro grinned as he bent down to pick up the still spinning green sphere. Right next to it were several small holes, perfectly fitting the shape and size of the stone balls that now clung to his arm.

" _Out-freakin'-standing!_ " commented Present Mic as the crowd roared at Gyro's sudden comeback. " _What a clever trick! Just when I thought I've seen it all, Gyro's Spin technique continues to keep pulling surprise after surprise out of his hat! Almost literally! It's almost like the Spin is a Swiss-Army knife! Though with more stylish twists and turns!"_

" _The Spin has certainly proved to be more than simply versatile,_ " added Mountain Tim. " _While I personally don't know much about the Spin myself—the Italians always have been quite secretive about it—but from what I've heard, the Spin was mostly used as a utility tool at first before using it for fighting."_

" _What a humble, if boring, upbringing for such a universal power! It really has come long way since then if that is true, especially after using it for mundane purposes!"_

" _Perhaps, but it more than certainly has its advantages,_ " Aizawa cut in. " _In fact Gyro is already putting them to good use. With the flesh no longer posing a threat for his arm, he's free to focus entirely on Shuzenji. Yet that's not all. The way the stone balls are set up on his arm… it's possible they serve not only as a restrictor, but as a makeshift weapon."_

" _Really!"_ exclaimed Present Mic. " _That's some serious foresight from Gyro! He's probably already hatching up some grand plan to beat Shuzenji's Stand!_ "

" _Speaking of Stands, it's probably time to give a brief explanation as to what they are for our viewing audience,_ " added Mountain Tim. " _For those who are unware, Stands are an almost supernatural power discovered only a couple generations ago. They represent the soul and fighting spirit of their user, but since they only recently came into being, they're not many known users compared those who have Quirks. In fact some Stands are nearly indistinguishable to Quirks, so it's sometimes hard to tell the difference. But make no mistake! They are a force to be reckoned with, as Shuzenji clearly demonstrated. As well Johnny Joestar's little pink elephant Stand in the cavalry battle!_ "

The crowd mumbled loudly at the cowboy's explanation, eyeing the black hat wearing boy curiously as he stared rigidly at Gyro. For his part, the Italian wasn't really paying attention to the crowd at the moment. All his concentration was directed at the flawless plan he just now devised mere seconds ago. Thankfully for him it looked like Hot Pants couldn't spray more of his flesh for now. Not without risking her body to completely turn into a prune. Yet that didn't mean he wasn't still a threat. After all, a cornered jackal is far more dangerous than a lazy lion.

"Time to see how lucky I am…" he muttered, taking a step forward with his Steel Ball held up once more. "Alright, Hot Pants. This is the throw that is going to utterly kick your ass!" Cocking his arm back, Gyro flung the metallic sphere at his target. " **ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

As if thrown by a professional baseball pitcher, the Steel Ball flew out Gyro's fingers and sailed across the arena once more, if at curved angle rather than a straight line this time.

Seeing the speeding heavy ball coming his way, Shuzenji immediately hit the deck as the ball flew over him. Not wasting a moment, he immediately jumped to his feet… only to blink at the sight of Gyro charging right at him. Grinning madly, the Italian quickly raised his now club-like right arm before closing the distance between the two of them. Before the pink haired fool could react, Gyro swung his improvised _weapon_ at his foe's side… only to blink as his target quickly bent back a hair, narrowly evading the attack, before wrinkly fingers grasped his arm.

"Did you think this would stop me?!" demanded Hot Pants, his shriveled hand now clinging to the flesh before sucking it back into her being, the stone balls soon fell with a clatter. He didn't stop there though. In a matter of seconds, the entirety of Gyro's right arm was shrunken down to a near husk while Shuzenji's skin got an even healthier shine.

"To be honest… I didn't…" Shuzenji stared blankly as Gyro grinned. "Because… that wasn't my actual attack. In fact… I haven't finished my first just yet… It's just that you haven't realized that you already lost!"

Cocking him an eyebrow, Hot Pants raised a hand for his throat, but stopped mere inches away as he suddenly let out a sharp, pained gasp. Lurching back a step, he slowly turning his head around was none other than the Steel Ball.

"H-How…?!" he hoarsely coughed out.

"Like I said, I wasn't with done my first attack…" Gyro's eyes flickered to the walls of the stadium. "Got to hand it the architect of this place, since the entire thing is built like I circle, it made it easier for my Steel Ball to spin around without you noticing. Not to mention with the extra momentum it gained, its Spin Power was doubled! Face it, you piece of crap. It's my victory!" To further prove his point, Hot's Pants' body started to contort back into an arched angle, letting go of the jockey as he took another uncontrollable step towards the edge of the ring.

Yet the further he twisted backwards, something rather odd quickly made itself apparent. Gyro hadn't notice it at first during the angle of his initial charge, but now that he had a good look at his foe… he noticed that Hot Pants' left hand was completely missing.

"What…?"

That was all he utter before something gooey splattered across the side face. Biting back a string of curses, Gyro resisted the urge to the wipe the sticky flesh with his hand. Already it started to spread across his cheeks, creeping upward till his's right eye was completely covered. Snapping his head around to properly see, the Italian felt time grind to halt.

Sitting not far away was _another_ spray can!

"Since when did you have _two_ of them, you bastard?!"

"Hmm? I never said that I was only limited to _one_ spray can for my Stand," explained Hot Pants, eyeing the Italian intently even as his Steel Ball still clung to his back. "I can manifest another if I so choose. Though it would've been impractical for me during the cavalry battle. Since, you know, I had to use one hand to hold up Johnny." He then let out a sigh. "Honestly, I'm little surprised that you didn't notice earlier, especially with my lack of actual _defense_. Though I did goad you into attacking me, so there's that."

" _Figlio di puttana!_ " swore Gyro just as Hot Pants' Stand had blinded his remaining eye. Darkness took him, but he could feel it crawl all over his face, spreading downward and across his arms. Combined with Hot Pants stealing the flesh off his arms, it was quickly becoming clear that the match was reaching its climax.

Yet Gyro refused to be beaten. He refused to simply lay down and taste defeat. He would win and prove once and for all that he had what it took to win this Sports Festival!

Suddenly the bright gold tattoo appeared over the foreign flesh underneath his right eye. Immediately the pitch blackness dispelled as half his sight was restored. Though it was from a completely different angle than moments before. The golden eyeball twisted along with the Steel Ball, but it didn't make Gyro dizzy or disoriented. Quickly snapping left and right, Gyro found exactly what he was looking for: the white edge of the ring.

Not wasting a second more, Gyro increased the speed of the spinning Steel Ball. Hot Pants went absolutely rigid at the action, forcing him another two steps back. Sensing what his plan, the pink haired boy trembled violently as he tried to resist, forcing the Italian to fight for every step he lost. Not only that, the flesh across Gyro's body grew agitated, spreading quicker to constrain every inch of his prey as fast it could.

Gritting his teeth, Gyro focused entirely on the power of his Stand and the Spin. With an ear shuddering rip, a chunk of Shuzenji's gym clothes was torn right off its seams. Yet the spinning steel refuse to fall off. Only five more steps remained before they reached the edge. Five more steps until Gyro's victory!

Suddenly something large slammed into Gyro's right side. A gruff cough escaped his lips as he stumbled a couple steps to the left, but he refused to fall. Not now! Yet another hefty unknown object rammed into his back, forcing him tumbling forward. With a heavy thud, he slammed to the floor with a wheeze. Gasping loudly, Gyro didn't bother pushing himself up. Every little bit of his strength was now solely on his Steel Ball. Just a little more and he'll—

"Gyro Zeppeli has fallen out of the ring!" Midnight's voice echoed throughout the stadium. "Makoto Shuzenji is the winner of the third match and moves on to the next round!"

An overwhelming cheer erupted from the crowd, praising the victor of the match while also commending the loser for his valiant effort. Yet Gyro couldn't hear them. His mind went blank for a moment as Midnight's words rang in his ears. There had to be some kind of mistake. There was no way he would lose. Not when he was so close to winning!

Popping of Hot Pants' back for a moment, Gyro activated the sonar ability of his stand, allowing him see everything within the ring. Covering him from head to toe were huge fleshy mounds. His opponent didn't fair much better, his body was almost entirely shriveled up from the lack of flesh. Yet Gyro ignored all of that as his Stand's gaze found where he landed. Over the white edge of the ring.

Emotions spun inside of him like a hurricane as he stared blankly at his fallen form. He barely even notice the foreign flesh sliding off him and restoring his sight. "I… lost…" he muttered, more shocked at admitting the truth than the actual loss itself. It was unbelievable. After all the hard work he done, all the pain staking effort to make it the final event of the Sports Festival… only to lose in the first round of the tournament!

What made it worse was Johnny's predication came to pass. It was infuriating, humiliating even… and yet, Gyro couldn't blame his protégé for his defeat. It was his own fault for failing when it should've been an easy win. It was an unpleasant feeling, a depressing shroud that loomed over his soul, but there was no getting around it. "You're hungering for something, right, Johnny…" he grumbled, pushing his now restored arms upright. "Whatever it is you want… You won't stop hungering for it… Maybe I should try to follow your example… and find my _hunger_ …. Maybe it'll help me grow a little..."

Shoving himself off the ground, Gyro barely paid attention to the roaring crowd, Midnight, or the commentary from Present Mic. Amethyst eyes met his emerald as Hot Pants' body slowly regained its healthier, smooth look. Despite the urge to stick his tongue out, Gyro bowed his head to his opponent, as was expected from both participants from the end of a match. Hot Pants mimicked the gesture, before leaving without a word. As the crowd continued to cheer for the pink haired boy, Gyro stared after him.

"…Once I find my hunger… it'll be my victory next time, _Hot Pants_ …"

* * *

"Figured this would happen…" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Johnny sighed as his friend was met with absolute defeat. The roars of the crowd continued to echo throughout stadium, but they paled in comparison to the thunderous cheers coming from Class B. Sitting right next Class A's private box, they excitedly praised Shuzenji as she walked out of the arena. Though it did get a bit obnoxious after a moment, especially when Monoma leaned over the railing to condescendingly _praise_ Gyro for his efforts before going into a rant about how he always knew that his classmate was going to win. Ignoring the smug prick for the most part—though his lips did twitch upward when Class B's president, Kendo, smacked Monoma quite satisfyingly over the head—Johnny instead turned his attention to his friend.

He knew he shouldn't have got his expectations up that much, especially since he knew how stubborn Gyro could be if he felt his pride was being insulted, but it was still disappointing. However the look the Italian gave at the end of the match showed some promise. Perhaps getting his ass handed him was just the wakeup call he needed. Though that was simply wishful thinking on Johnny's part. Still, he had some hope that Gyro will eventually learn what he needed to do to overcome his hurdle.

"Hmm… I thought Gyro would've come out on top in the first round, but then again I didn't expect that Shuzenji's flesh abilities was really a Stand." Blinking at the familiar murmuring, Johnny turned to his right… only to lean slightly back as Midoriya bent over his notebook writing page after page of notes. All the while muttering like an obsessive stalker planning an elaborate kidnapping. "Both the Spin and Stands are incredibly powerful abilities—each different yet so versatile with coming up new uses on the fly! Though it does look like Shuzenji's Stand doe have the drawback of using too much flesh otherwise his body wouldn't turn so shriveled after every use. But it seems he can restoring his form by regaining his flesh or draining his opponent of theirs. It really is a double edged sword if used wastefully, but Shuzenji seems to realize this—already covering his weakness by playing it safe and tricking his opponents into traps that lead to their capture. Much like how Kamui Woods uses his binding attacks… or more accurately how Cementoss uses his Quirk to completely immobilize villains. I wonder if there is—!"

"Jeeze Midoriya… the festival isn't over yet and you're already writing an encyclopedia," said Johnny, leaning against the right arm of his wheelchair to stare at the messy green haired boy.

Midoriya jolted at the American's words, his notebook nearly slipping from his fingers as he turned sharply to face his classmate. "Ah! Uh… It's… It's a hobby of mine… I mean, we finally have a chance to see the Quirks of people outside our own class in action… Not to mention this a good chance to gather data on Stands! After the attack in Nabou, I didn't expect that we would run into any more so soon! Other than you and Gyro of course." A fervor had taken hold of the fanboy, suddenly flipping through his notebook before presenting it to the paraplegic. "I hope you don't mind, but I also got a page about you and Tusk!"

Johnny stared blankly at the notebook, not quite sure what to make of it. It was certainly impressive, managing to detail nearly everything that Johnny could do with Tusk, Slow Dancer, and some side notes regarding the use of the Spin. Though there were some lines cornered off in a small section of the page that simply read, "Space for when Johnny learns Lesson Four of the Spin." Blinking at the sight, sky-blue eyes raised upward to meet Midoriya's bright green.

"...It still amazes me how utterly thorough you are with your _fanboying_ , Midoriya," commented Johnny. A solemn chide echoed after him as Tusk appeared top of his head, its little hands fiddling with the horseshoe of his hat while its beady eyes never left Midoriya's.

"Oh…! Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you—!"

"Relax, I wasn't bothered by it. Just take the compliment for what it is." Ignoring the fanboy's astonished look, Johnny turned back to the arena, watching as Kaminari and Shiozaki entered the ring. After a delayed start, with the vine user vehemently arguing with Present Mic over the descriptions he used for her, the match began in earnest… only to end abruptly. Holding the now dopey-faced Kaminari in her vines, Shiozaki basked in the praise from the crowd and her classmates before exiting.

It was almost amazing how quickly his classmate had fallen to Shiozaki, but considering how Kaminari kept over exceeding his wattage in fights, the outcome wasn't all too surprising. What threw him for a loop, as well pretty much everyone else in the stadium, was the outcome of the next match.

Bizarre didn't even begin to describe it as the support girl, Hatsume, treated her entire fight with Ida as one big presentation for her many inventions. At the start of the match she basically boasted the abilities of her _babies_ to everyone in the stadium, making sure her voice was heard loud and clear. Then the game of cat and mouse began. Despite the abilities of his Quirk, Ida _couldn't_ quite catch his target. Even with the _help_ of Hatsume's gadgets! Johnny didn't know how the hell she managed to rope him into her scheme, but it only made her _sales pitch_ all the more grandiose. For ten long minutes this went on and it only ended when the googles-wearing mechanic simply stepped out of the ring. Much to the disbelief of the crowd as it was to Ida himself!

" _Seriously... this weirdo would give advertisement companies back home a run for their money!_ " Shaking his head silently, Johnny refrained from slapping his face as Hatsume cheerfully walked way. Leaning back in his wheelchair, he moved to rest his chin on a fist, but paused when he Uraraka suddenly shuffled passed him, muttering something about getting ready in the prep room. Though she tried to hide it by keeping her head low, Johnny managed to catch the subtle hints of anxiety across her features, replacing the usual bright, cheerfulness that she was known for. The cripple couldn't really blame her. After all, she had to face their most violent classmate three matches from now. She needed every bit of help she could get if she hoped of surviving the coming onslaught.

While he didn't really care for Uraraka too much, Johnny did silently wish her the best of luck. Partly because she really needed it—though he wouldn't dare _pity_ her—but also if she won, it meant he didn't have to deal with Bakugo's overwhelming ego and explosive temper in the next round. As well the absolute monstrous power and skills he had under his belt.

As for the next few matches, they weren't that all that jaw dropping as the previous ones. Not to say that they weren't impressive in their own right—Mina delivering a powerful uppercut to Aoyama while Tokoyami's Dark Shadow completely slipped passed Yaoyorozu's defenses and delivered a swift victory.

Although Kirishima's and Tetsutetsu's fight was rather amusing in its own way. It was like watching two Metapods fighting each other; both hardened to the point of being unbreakable and leaving them both to thrash at each other for a few minutes without pause. Though Johnny had to give them some credit, neither of them yielded or slowed down for a second despite the obvious weariness they were beginning to feel. The match finally ended with a double knockout. Midnight quickly declared it a draw and explained that a small event would be used later to decide who would be the victor before the start of the second round.

As the two unconscious boys were carried out of the ring, Gyro had quietly entered Class A's private box. Despite the praise his classmates gave him for his efforts, he sat down beside Johnny without a word. His face was vacant of any emotion, but Johnny could easily see the wheels turning within his eyes.

Seeing this, the paraplegic turned back to the arena just as Present Mic announced the next two contestants. Whatever was going through Gyro's head, he would inform Johnny in his own time. Not the other way around.

The thunderous cheers from the audience drowned out all thought once more as Bakugo and Uraraka slowly entered the ring. Despite the obvious nervousness that protruded off her face, Johnny was surprised how the gravity girl didn't tremble once in the face of explosions incarnate. Even more so was the fact that Bakugo actually seemed to give her a chance to _withdraw_ before the match begun. He must've been in a particular good mood to allow such a rarity. That or he banged his head along the hallway again before entering the inner stadium.

Uraraka's answer was straightforward as it was direct: a full frontal charge as soon as the match began. Simple as it was, her strategy was rather brilliant. One good touch was all she needed to activate her Quirk and send Bakugo flying out of the ring. Lunging forward, she reached out with an open palm… only to be met with a thunderous boom! She didn't even have time to react as Bakugo didn't hold anything back, reminding all just how powerful and merciless he could be.

Yet Uraraka proved to be just tenacious.

Before the smoke from the blast had time to dissipate, Bakugo jumped in to finish his opponent off… only for the brown haired girl to surprise everyone by managing to sneak behind him in the cover of the darken fumes. Yet like before she was blown away as soon as the ashen blonde spotted her. Specks of concrete and debris flew everywhere as Uraraka skidded across the floor before jumping to her feet. But Bakugo was already on top of her with an explosion already popping to life within his palms. She was thrown back again and again, each time managing to stay inside the ring despite the assault before attempting to rush forward once more. It was all she could really do. His reaction time and speed was simply on a whole other level compared to hers. It was like watching David fighting the towering Goliath.

And yet she never yielded.

It simply amazed Johnny how much punishment she could take. Despite the villain attacks they endured together, he always pegged her as someone who could take a decent hit or two, but to go on and on against an overwhelming foe simply stunned him. Yet what completely obliterated his prior belief was the look in her eyes. There wasn't any hint of anger, worry, or fear in them.

Only fiery pure will and determination that kept pushing her onward.

As the match continued to drag on, admiration started to worm its way into Johnny's heart. Not by much, but enough for him to truly want to see her win against all odds. On and on, smoke and heat thundered across the arena with Uraraka being thrown around like a rag doll. After one particular explosion, Johnny noticed something odd. He almost didn't notice it at first, so slight that anyone could've missed it. A sliver of debris, so small that it blended well into the smoke, flew across the ring… but it didn't hit the floor.

" _What…?_ " His eyes narrowing at the pebble, Johnny followed the speck as it ascended upward and was met with a sight that completely caught him off guard. " _This is…!_ "

"This is shameful!" Blinking at the sudden declaration, Johnny snapped his gaze back down to see a pro hero with a headband that read "JA" stand up amongst the crowd before thrusting a thumbs-down Bakugo's way. "Listen, kid, you really wanna be a hero?! Then stop acting like a bully! If you're so much stronger than her, just throw her out of the ring and finish it! Stop toying with the poor girl!"

As if a spark coming to life in a dry plains field, most of the crowd stood up and booed at the fiery, explosive youth. From pro heroes, to civilians, to even students, no one showed him any sort of mercy. Despite the sudden change in the crowd, Bakugo didn't bat them an eye, his gaze locked firmly on his opponent. Even his own classmates were starting to turn against him.

"This getting out of hand…" muttered Sero.

"I can't watch this anymore…" whisper Jiro as she placed her hands over her eyes.

"So… Bakugo's _that_ type of guy…" said Mineta. Whatever he meant, he was both intrigued and horrified by the thought.

"Ochako…" murmured Asui.

"Come on, Bakugo!" yelled Hagakure. "Just end it al—!"

"YOU CAN DO IT, URARAKA!" Everyone in the box blinked at the sudden outburst before turning to face Johnny. Even Gyro, still mostly lost in his own thoughts, gave him a brief sideways glance. "You're so close to victory! Don't let up now!"

"Uh… Johnny? I don't know if you noticed, but Uraraka's not doing so hot!" Kaminari said gently.

Ignoring him and his classmates' questioning stares, he continued on yelling shouts of encouragement. It wasn't precisely because he felt sympathy for the gravity girl, of course, rather it was the growing anger at the crowd that forced his hand. More accurately it was their _pity_ for her that riled him up. Their anger for his explosive classmate, while justified, was only a mere façade for how sorry they felt for Uraraka. Sure, Bakugo was being himself—merciless and tenacious—but at least _he_ of all people didn't hold back on her account. Nor did he pity her for efforts. Especially when everyone had yet to realize that Uraraka still had an ace up her sleeve.

It turned out, however, he wasn't the only one who noticed such a valiant display. " _Where is the man who started this uproar_?" demanded Aizawa, audibly smacking Present Mic just before he could side with the booing crowd. " _Are you a pro? Because if you're being serious, you can go home and hang up your cape. I'd suggest looking into another career. Bakugo's fierceness is an acknowledgement of his opponent's strength. He knows she deserves to have made it this far, so he's making sure he does whatever it takes to keep her at bay and come out on top._ "

" _That's right, Bakugo's that kind of guy,"_ Mountain Tim added calmly, though an edge of admiration touched the edge of his voice. " _The kind of guy that sees a worthy opponent and takes them seriously rather than simply letting them win! Besides… she's not done yet._ "

"Huh… What does he mean by that?" asked Sato, scratching his chin as he stared at Uraraka's panting form.

"If you really want to know…" started Johnny, his eyes locked firmly on the determination oozing off his classmates' sweating faces, "then look up."

"What? How would looking up… help…" Whatever Mineta had to say slowly descended into pure gibberish as he, and the rest of his classmates, looked upward.

Hanging high above the stadium were chunks of debris and scores of broken concrete cluttering the skies. It didn't take long before everyone in the stadium gaped at the incredible sight, some wondering out loud how they missed such a sight. Johnny too mused such thoughts, especially when there many pros within the stands, but he quickly dismissed them. Instead all his focus was on the conclusion that was about to take place.

Giving Bakugo one last fierce glare, Uraraka released her Quirk. The debris rained down like a meteor shower, already tearing small holes in the floor. Yet the gravity girl didn't stand still. Already she was rushing forward with an arm raised… only to be thrown forcibly back by an overwhelming explosion that made the others seem like little more than childish fireworks. So powerful was the blast, Johnny felt his wheelchair skid back until it collided into Kaminari's knees. Ignoring the squeal the escaped the electric boy's mouth, the American pushed him forward just in time to see Bakugo standing tall over Uraraka's fallen form.

He could also see the disbelief clearly on Uraraka's face, which quickly gave into despair before finally turning into desperation. Seeing that her plan was ruined, she got back up, charging forward once more with her hands spread out wide. Bakugo's eyes gleamed, a vicious grin quickly twisted across his face as he rushed forward to meet his foe's charge as her name— _her actual name_!—roared from his lips.

Yet he didn't take more than five steps before coming to a skidding halt as Uraraka stumbled to the floor. She trembled and tried to raise her weaken body up, but it was clear to everyone that she had no strength to spare. Midnight quickly rushed to her side, checking her from head to toe, before finally declaring that she was unfit to continue. It was Bakugo's victory.

Once more the crowd erupted into cheers, even those who initially booed at Bakugo's fierceness joined in with congratulating his win. Though some were a bit hesitant and merely gave him a polite clap. However one thing was for sure, nearly everyone in the stadium praised Uraraka's valiant efforts and acknowledged her determination.

As Uraraka was carried off to the nurse's office, Bakugo quickly made his exit just as Cementoss started to fix the badly damaged ring. Giving one last look at the unconscious brown haired girl, Johnny turned his wheelchair around and started to leave his class's box. He needed to get ready for his match with Hotei.

"…Lesson Four, Johnny." Grinding his wheelchair to a halt, Johnny turned sharply to Gyro. Emerald eyes met his sky-blue as they both stared intently at each other for what seemed like the longest time. He didn't say another word, but Johnny understood what he meant… thought it left a bitter taste in mouth.

Giving his mentor a nod, Johnny ignored the questioning looks his classmates gave him or their wishes of good luck before heading to the makeshift stable that housed Slow Dancer.

* * *

"J-Johnny, wait up!"

Blinking at the familiar voice that rang down the darken hallway, Johnny turned around on Slow Dancer to see Midoriya running up to meet him. It was only minutes before the cripple was required to enter the arena and despite knowing about the waiting rooms, he decided to simply linger around the entrance until it was time for the show to begin.

"Midoriya," he nodded as the fanboy drew close to his side. "Come to wish me luck?"

"I… yes actually," admitted Midoriya, lowering his eyes sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Even though I don't know anything about Hotei—nothing useful that you probably don't already know about him— I wanted to wish well on your fight with him."

"Hmph. I appreciate it, Midoriya…" As always the sincerity of in the fanboy's voice was rather calming in its own special way. "…Good luck in your own fight with Todoroki." There was no doubt in his mind that the crossdresser would lose to the icy-hot boy.

The messy green haired youth blinked at his words, uncertainty flashed across his open face for a brief moment, before resolve quickly hardening his features. "Thanks, Johnny…"

Giving him a nod, the American turned towards the corridor's exit. Already he could hear the crowd getting hyped by Present Mic.

"Hey, Johnny… can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"In the last match… when Uraraka was fighting Bakugo, did you notice her plan all along?"

Johnny blinked at the question, turning back around to meet earnest green orbs. "I'm honestly surprised you didn't spot the huge chunks of rocks above our heads."

"W-Well…" Midoriya pressed his index fingers together as he barely kept eye contact with Johnny. "I was too focused on Uraraka to really pay attention to anything else… The smoke and explosions didn't help too… But that's not why I'm bring that up." Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to become calm. "Johnny… I know you don't really like Uraraka that much, but… why did you speak up _for_ her?"

Now that was something Johnny didn't really expect from the fanboy. Though he realized he should've. When Midoriya put his mind to it, he could be quite observant. As for the question itself… it was difficult to answer. Not because of Uraraka, rather the explanation dug up some old wounds he wished remained buried and forgotten. And yet… despite the pain that twisted at his gut, Midoriya deserved to know at least a part of it.

"...I hate being pitied… It's humiliating and makes me feel like crap… worse than crap, really… And I don't like seeing anyone go through the same shit I've been constantly dealing with since I lost the use of my legs…" It was short, simple, and to the point. He knew it wasn't much, but if he was being honest with himself, he didn't feel like divulging anything else. It was hypocritical of him, he knew, especially with all that Midoriya had shared with him thus far, but… it was already hard enough repressing the memories of his past today. He didn't need anything else distracting him from his match.

Midoriya stared him at for a moment, compassion shining in his eyes opening for a moment, his mouth opening for a moment before closing promptly. Even though it was clear that he wanted to say something, he remained silent. And for that, Johnny was grateful.

At the sound of the signal from Present Mic, Johnny turned around nudged Slow Dancer to a walk. Leaving Midoriya to quietly watch him for a moment before he headed back to stands.

* * *

" _We've finally reached the final match of the first round!_ " announced Present Mic, arousing a mighty cry from the crowd once again. " _Now that's a sound I love to hear! Though let's see if we can't raise it up a notch with some stylish introductions for our last two contestants!"_ The Radio Hero's challenge was met with roaring approval which was only fueled by the appearance of furry red ears and equally crimson tail strutting out of one of the corridors of the stadium. " _First up is none other than the feline predatory of Class One-B, the crimson tiger that prowled his way through the obstacle course and shown off some awesome moves in the cavalry battle, please put your hands together for GALILEO HOTEI!_ "

Hotei grinned from ear to ear under the cheers, which only grew wider as they grew louder with every step he took. Finally it reached a crescendo as he walked into the ring before giving everyone a friendly wave. Yet his golden eyes never once left the other corridor across from him.

" _And finally riding into the match atop his faithful steed, the American cowboy who shown us what true grit is like: JOHNNY JOESTAR!"_

With practiced ease, Johnny walked Slow Dancer into the stadium. While many in the audience clapped and yelled his name as he got closer to the ring, there were a great deal of murmurs as well. Most of them centered on the appaloosa underneath the paraplegic's saddle. Some even questioned whether it was fair to bring in the horse considering the type of battle that was about to take place.

" _Due to Johnny's condition, he's been granted the privilege to use his horse for tournament,_ " Mountain Tim quickly clarified as the mutterings started to overshadow the cheers. " _While he does have a slight advantage over Hotei, don't be fooled! This tournament is designed to test the limits of every contestant. Only those who go PLUS ULTRA will be declared the victor in the end! So give it your all, kiddos! And show the world what you're made off!"_

Johnny snorted as he led Slow Dancer up the raised arena before coming to stop just across his opponent. Peering down from his saddle, he met the catboy's beaming smile.

"You know, I don't really have a problem with you using your horse, Johnny," said Hotei, excitement flashing between his eyes while his ears flickered. "If anything it makes it all the more fun!"

"Hmph… Just don't get cocky," Johnny shot back, though his words lacked any actual annoyance. "Wouldn't be much _fun_ for me if you didn't take make seriously."

"Hehe! Duly noted!" With a flick of his tail, Hotei suddenly squatted down into a resting position, the muscles on his legs pressing almost tightly against the blue fabric of his pants. Both clawed hands gently scrapped the concrete, dragging lines across its smooth surface. Yet his golden gaze never once left Johnny's sky-blue.

" _What enthusiasm from the two!_ " exclaimed Present Mic. " _The match hasn't even started and yet their fiery passion can't be contained! I don't know about you, but I say let's give them what they want!_ " The crowd howled their blessings and pretty much demanded for the match to begin.

Taking a deep breath, Johnny felt everything slow to a crawl. The raucous cheers from the crowd dimmed to a buzz while everything around him seemingly became a blur. The only things that were clear as day were the arena and the catboy. Every fiber of his being was now dead set on winning.

" _Ready… Set…. BEGIN!"_

Without hesitation, Hotei lunged from his resting position in one mighty burst. It only took two great strides before he was only a mere few feet from the appaloosa. If he hadn't already seen such swift movements beforehand, Johnny would've been completely caught off guard by such a fierce charge. Sadly for the catboy, it was the exact thing he'd been preparing for the last few minutes.

Snapping back in his saddle, Johnny twisted to the side, narrowly avoiding a sharpen claw as Hotei passed him. Slapping at Slow Dancer's side, the appaloosa neighed loudly before galloping across the arena. With careful precision, Johnny skirted his horse along the outline of the ring. Whipping a star covered hand out, three nail-bullets burst from his fingers to chase after the redhead.

Darting across the battlefield on all fours, Hotei danced around the spinning bullets with ease. Gritting his teeth, Johnny unleashed another volley at him, all the while making sure that Slow Dancer didn't accidently run out of the ring. Yet this hardly seem to slow the catboy down, not even for half a second! Lunging forward once more, Hotei leapt right at the American with his arms held out wide.

Narrowing his gaze, Johnny leaned once more to the side as the messy redhead flew by… only to blink as something soft wrapped around his throat. With a swift jerk, the paraplegic gagged as he was yanked backwards in his saddle. It was only his tight grip on his reins that saved him from being unhorsed, but that too came with its own complications. Hotei dangled off the side of the appaloosa, his claws nearly grazing the concrete floor all the while constantly yanking with his tail. But the real trouble came from the horse herself. With its master jolting her reins tightly back, Slow Dancer vehemently yelled before standing up on two feet, kicking at the air while both boys clung to her.

Gasping for air, Johnny desperately clawed at the fuzzy tail clinging to his neck. It was a precarious situation, one wrong move could easily send him flying off his horse and out of the ring. Yet even as his lungs now burned for breath, an idea popped into his head. It was a risk to be sure, but it was better than simply letting the catboy steal victory from him.

Focusing as best he could, Johnny twisted his entire body into in the direction of his unwanted passenger, leaning nearly completely out of his saddle. Hotei immediately clawed at the concretely, dragging thick lines across his surface as he tugged as hard he could until his tail was completely taut. Exactly as the cripple wanted him to be.

With a firm slap at Slow Dancer's right side, Johnny braced himself as the appaloosa pranced around frantically. Almost instantly the catboy flung around like a ragdoll. "Holy shit!" he cried out as his tail loosened its grasp, sending him flying across the center of the field. It was only by mere luck that he managed to crash into the center of ring rather simply being flung out of it.

Gulping down fresh, delicious oxygen, Johnny didn't waste any time to regain control of Slow Dancer before charging after his skidding opponent. Leaning out his saddle, he unloaded an entire hand's worth of nail-bullets. Not so much bothering with accuracy than quickly shooting many as he could before Hotei could get back up.

Unfortunately for him, the catboy still proved to be quick even when sprawled on the floor. Hastily rolling to the side, he somersaulted away from the dangerous nails as they tore chunks out of the floor and sending them flying. Jutting his hands forward, he flipped agilely in the air before snagging one of the still flying pieces of debris with his tail. Snapping it forward like Midnight's own whip, he flung the sizable rock right at Johnny's head.

Not even blinking for a second, Johnny blasted the flying rock just as Hotei landed gracefully. As dust and pebbles fell to the floor, he turned Slow Dancer around before coming to a halt. Both boys' eyes met only for but a moment—excitement clashing with ferocity— neither saying a single word before immediately lunging at each once more.

" _What an incredible start!_ " exclaimed Present Mic, slamming his hands down as he watched the epic duel. " _Everything happening so fast that's it's hard to dissect all the little details! But oh man, both these boys are really going at each other!"_

" _In these kind of duels, speed is essential,_ " commented Aizawa. " _The quicker the reaction time, the better advantage you have. However it appears that both Hotei and Johnny are evenly matched."_

" _It appear so,"_ agreed Mountain Tim. " _Since they worked together in the cavalry battle, they've already adapted to each other's strengths. If I was in their shoes, I would try to end the fight as quickly as possible, like Hotei did. Dragging it out would only leave more opportunities for me to slip up… but then again, so would my opponent. Ah well, if comes down to that, it won't be the fastest_ gun _who will win. It'll be the one who is more tenacious!"_

* * *

"Whoa… Johnny is really giving it all he's got," observed Hagakure alongside the rest of Class A.

"Yeah, it's pretty intense," agreed Sato. "Though I'm kinda surprised that they allowed Johnny his horse for the tournament."

"It is unorthodox, but it allows us to see Johnny's full potential," Tokoyami pointed out, folding his arms as he watched Johnny lean out of the way from a sharpen claw. "Despite being condemned to an unfortunate fate, he flows quite well atop his steed."

"Indeed," nodded Ida. "His movements are in sync with the horse's own, almost if they were one symbiotic being. As expected from the same person who made it into U.A. despite his disabilities!"

"I know, right!" Kirishima grinned widely, allowing the sun to gleam off his sharpen teeth. "It's awesome! Even when we were training together, I could barely keep up with him and Slow Dancer! Not just because he riding a freakin' horse; he was pretty much dancing her around like a ballerina!" Crimson eyes glow for a moment before he cupped his hands together around his mouth. "Don't let up, Johnny! Kick his ass and win this thing!"

As the others quickly mimicked their classmate's enthusiasm, Midoriya vigorously wrote down every bit of detail he could from the match. There was no way he would miss an opportunity to write down such incredible data regarding Johnny's true fighting style with Slow Dancer or with his Stand. It was like watching a real life cowboy western, where the hero rode his valiant steed into a shootout with the dastardly villain. Only Hotei proved to be quite agile on his feet. As expected from someone with a mutation Quirk. Excelling with extraordinary stamina and reflexes even when facing a gunman as skilled as his friend. Not to mention constantly employing crafty strategies that kept Johnny from overpowering him. It was little wonder why he made it into Class One-B.

"Hah! Do you really think that some fancy horse riding is enough to decide the match?!" The fanboy blinked at the sudden assertive tone. Turning to the side along with his class, he spotted Class B's Monoma leaning haughtily against the low wall that divided their respective classes. "While his team caused my downfall in the cavalry battle, I can say with certainty that Hotei will win this match! Already he's easily keeping up with that brute of animal. And least you forget he nearly unhorsed Joestar just now! There's no way he'll lose!"

"Yeah, Hotei's awesome like that!" yelled a boy by the name of Awase.

"He always first in the running exercises we have," added Tsuburaba. "And considering that Joestar is limited with how big the ring is, Hotei'll be out maneuver him more often than not!"

"Totally," grinned Tokage. "Hotei's can be quite relentless when he wants to be. So don't bet on Joestar getting passed the first round!"

Nearly all of Class B echoed their confidence for their classmate. Though that did little to deter their rivals' ardor for Johnny's own chances of success.

"Oh yeah?" demanded Kaminari, kicking up his feet onto a rail guard as he sent them challenging smile. "Well, I wonder if you'll still be singing the same tune when Johnny wipes the floor with Hotei!"

"That's right!" yelled Kirishima, jumping to his feet before pumping up a fist. "I've seen Johnny what's capable of, he'll be more than a match for anything that your friend throws his way!"

"Johnny can quite zealous when it comes to obstacles," added Aoyama, flicking a glittering finger towards the American. "Such fiery determination… it blazes so bright that it matches my own sparkles!"

"Not to mention he has the Spin and Tusk," ribbited Tsuyu, placing a finger on her chin as her eyes followed a barrage of nail-bullets chasing after the redheaded catboy. "Though he's only using the latter at the moment… could he be saving the Spin for when things get desperate?"

"That or is waiting for the perfect chance to strike," said Uraraka, waving an enthusiastic fist before turning to the Italian beside her. "Is that what he's doing, Gyro? Gathering up whatever Spin energy he can before unleashing some super awesome moves?"

Sitting with his chin resting atop his hands, Gyro didn't respond to his classmate's question. He had been like this since the start of the match, staring intently as the cripple continued to dance Slow Dancer around Hotei.

"Uh… Gyro?" uttered Midoriya, uncertain what was going through the Spin master's head. Though he'd be lying that he had similar thoughts about why Johnny had yet to truly use the Spin. Sure he was doing his best with his Stand, but the fanboy couldn't tell if this was ploy of some kind or simply all he could muster. Then again, knowing Johnny's unwavering determination, he was probably saving it for a finishing move of some kind.

After another moment of glaring down at the arena, Gyro finally broke away from it to say, "… He might not win… Johnny that is."

"Say what?!" A good deal of his classmates blinked and stared openly at the Italian's declaration. Even Midoriya was shocked by the announcement. How could he say such a thing about his friend?

" _Wait… could this be related… to Lesson Four of the Spin?_ " the fanboy thought silently to himself.

"Hahaha! See! Even Zeppeli knows who's the superior fighter!" boasted Monama, pulling his head back to look down his nose at Class A. "And that's not mentioning that Hotei isn't even us—!"

 _SMACK!_

Midoriya blinked as a huge hand slapped the back of the smoothed haired blonde's head. Almost instantly he fell to the floor with a thud, his classmates behind him all staring wordlessly at his unconscious form before warily turning to face the one who performed the deed. Kendo sighed as her hand returned to its normal size before causally squatting down to yank her knocked-out classmate off the floor.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "Monoma has a good heart—mostly—but he can be a tad… _eccentric_ at times. Pay him no mind and I'll try to keep him under control… besides, I still need to have a _talk_ with him regarding some things he said during the cavalry battle to Joestar."

As the president of Class B dragged the troublesome boy back to his seat, with more than a few of Class A staring wordlessly at the exchange, Midoriya frowned after them. Not at Kendo in particular, but rather what Monoma had said. It was almost like he was implying that Hotei hadn't used his _full potential_ yet.

Surely that can't be what he meant. Hotei's Quirk was simple and to the point. Unless he had been hiding some super move up until now, Midoriya couldn't think of anything else that the catboy might be hiding. Perhaps a transformation power up that allowed Hotei to truly turn into a giant tiger or cat.

Feeling his brow trying to escape his head, Midoriya immediately snapped back to the arena. Johnny and Hotei continued to go at each other relentlessly, both evenly matched and constantly at each other's throats.

"For once… I hope I'm wrong."

* * *

Feeling his breath starting to grow a tad heavy, Johnny leaned completely back until he lay flatly on Slow Dancer's saddle as Hotei once more flew over his head. Before the catboy could hit the ground, he whipped both hands up and shot several nails. Even from an upside down perspective, his mark was rather good, managing to scrape the fabric off Hotei's shoulders before the feline Quirk user rolled out of the way from the rest of the barrage. Thin red lines slashed across his body already, but they weren't enough to force him out of the fight. Not yet anyway.

For his part, Johnny had his own fair share of scratches from Hotei. His gym clothes were a mess, with a few pieces missing at the ends, but thankfully it was still serviceable. Though the cripple knew that the fight was taking too long. He needed to end this quickly before both he and Slow Dancer collapse from exhaustion.

"You're getting better with your accuracy, Johnny!" complimented Hotei, standing back up with a fanged grin splitting his face in two once more. "Nearly got my arm completely that time!"

"And you're still a hyper activate furball that won't stay still and take their _shots_!" retorted Johnny, glancing down to check the number of nail-bullets he currently had left. Three nails were ready to go while five were nearly full recharged. Soon he'll have all ten, but until then he'll have to plan accordingly to make every shot count.

"Nyaha! I knew you'd be great opponent! I don't think I had this much fun before... though I wouldn't expect anything less from someone who has a Stand." Suddenly the grin on his lips thinned a bit, the slits of his eye narrowing suddenly as his tail stilled behind him. "I think it's time we gotten to the main course and got serious..."

Alarms immediately went off in Johnny's head at the sudden shift in the catboy's tone. The playfulness was still there, but it was pushed aside to allow something more… _menacing_ to take center stage. It was enough for Tusk to materialize on its user owner's, gripping his head protectively even as its beady eyes stared at Hotei.

Not wanting to find out what the catboy meant, Johnny raised a star-covered hand before unleashing three bullets at Hotei… only to blink as they vanished with a sparkle just before they reached their mark. Suddenly something cracked beside Slow Dancer. Looking down, Johnny felt his brow narrow intensely at the sight of three small holes that appeared out of nowhere.

"What…!?" Feeling a bit of cold sweat starting to form on the back of his neck, Johnny looked up to see something that chilled him to the core.

Sparkling to life beside the catboy was a jumble of bright glitter and eye-catching glamour that swirled together for a brief half-second before taking shape. Dozens of luminous spheres stretched apart before being connected by a thin, ethereal blue line, forming the shape of a rather tall man. A radiant glow formed a transparent membrane around the figure, almost as if it were its skin. Bright and wondrous colors danced within the newly formed body, but that wasn't all. Dazzling stars danced with nebulas as shimmering moons swirled around beautiful aurora lights. Suns burst briefly into view then dimmed as a black hole swallowed them up before disappearing into the vastness of space a second later. It was like the creature had a whole expanding universe within the constellation that was its body! Menacing red dwarf stars glow brightly where eyes should have been, glaring intensely at the American as it hooked an ethereal arm around Hotei's head.

Johnny gaped at the unbelievable sight, a sentiment that was mimicked by nearly everyone in the stadium. Gasps and amazed mutterings filled the air as everyone wonder what exactly was happening. Yet as he watched the catboy lean back into the constellation's arm, clarity wipe away the maelstrom of confusion and shock that had taken over the paraplegic's mind. "This… This is a Stand!"

"Correct!" grinned Hotei, slipping a claw hand down to his hip. "It's my Stand: Cozmic Travel! I came up with the name myself, though I do wonder if it's a bit too on the nose."

Dread boiled to life within the pit of Johnny's stomach the longer he stared at the Stand. Fighting Hotei already was hard enough, but now he had to fight his Stand as well? It was clear that the tides were no longer in his favor… and the idea of losing gnawed at him profusely till fear took hold of him. Tusk chimed softly in his ear, hugging his neck for a moment before phasing back into his body. "I can't do this…" he muttered before quickly mentally smacking himself. He couldn't lose now, not after getting this far! He just needed time to form a plan, anything really, to take down Hotei quickly. Raising his head, he glared intensely into bright golden eyes. "… I'd take it that bit about not holding back for the Sports Festival was bullshit then?!"

"Well… not exactly. I said I wouldn't hold back my _Quirk_ ; nothing about my Stand. Though be honest, I did use Cozmic Travel during the cavalry battle. Very sparingly mind you. Didn't want anyone to figure out my ace until the tournament…" Suddenly his fanged grinned dropped from face as he tore away from the cripple's penetrating gaze. "…Although, I didn't really want to deceive you or our team, Johnny. But for the sake of practicality, I had to save my Stand until the very end… That said, if it's any consolation… I'm truly sorry for deceiving you." Bending forward, he bowed his head deeply to his foe.

Despite his sincere words, Johnny snapped a star-covered hand up before shooting two bullets at Hotei. Even if he would've done the same in the redhead's position, even if he understood and didn't really hold anything against Hotei—well, maybe a little—he wasn't about to let this golden opportunity pass.

Speeding across the arena, the nail-bullets closed in on Hotei… only to immediately disappear in a small sparkly, square hole that formed in the air. And like before they reappeared to tear more holes into the floor.

"Heh… that's what I like about you, Johnny," chuckled Hotei, straightening back up as Cozmic Travel folded its arms protectively around his shoulders. "You're cautious and practical… However, I do wonder if that'll be enough to face Cozmic Travel's teleportation!" Pulling his lips back into a vicious, fanged grin, Hotei stood completely still as a large hole formed behind his Stand.

Blinking at both the sight and the catboy's words, it didn't take more than half a second for Johnny to realize just how screwed he was.

Whipping his head around, he only had a mere moment to spot a sparkly fist before it smashed right into his side. Sucking in breath as pain bloomed across his body, Johnny felt his grip loosen out of his reins before being sent flying off Slow Dancer. The appaloosa neighed loudly at the absence of her rider before trotting away as Cozmic Travel slapped her hide.

Crashing to the floor with a thud, Johnny grabbled for breath before pausing at a sudden whoosh above him. Holding back a bubbling curse, he rolled to the side as a series of rapid celestial kicks slammed into where he once lay, leaving imprints in the concrete. As soon as he slowed to a halt, Johnny whipped both hands out and shot another valley Hotei. Yet unlike before, the catboy simply jumped gracefully through a decently sized hole with his Stand following close behind.

"Just so you know, I could've ended the match then and there, Johnny." Hotei's tail flickered between his legs as he skidded across the ring, now only fifteen feet away from the down horse rider. "I could've thrown you out of the match instead of smacking you around."

"Why didn't you…?" question Johnny, pushing himself into upright sitting position before glancing at his nails. Only five were ready to go while the others still needed a few seconds to recharge. "That's not very practical…"

"True, it's not. But I got my reasons. One is to show off for the pros here. Once they seen the power of Cozmic Travel, I'm sure they'll recognize its worth! Although that is merely secondary to my true intention."

"And what's that…?" Johnny glared just his all of nails grew back.

"Because I owe you. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have made it here to have this conversation. Instead Monoma and his team would be the ones fighting right now while we would've been stuck in the stands. So I wanted to make this last and give you a fighting chance to beat me. Besides…" Hotei's grin seemed to grow even wider as his tail stood on end. "Like I said before, I'm having the time of my life at the moment. So let's continue to have some fun, shall we?"

Staring at the sheer earnest excitement that beamed off the catboy's smile, Johnny knew that he wasn't lying one bit. He really wanted to have a good fight and to pay him back. Snorting at the absurdity, especially considering what was at stake, he leaned back just as Tusk appeared on top his head. "Hmph! Thanks for the consideration… but don't start crying when I still come on top!"

"Hah! We'll see about that, but I can assure you of one thing. Whether I win or lose, I'm doing this without any regrets!"

"…I feel like you're going to have a few of them in the next few seconds."

As Hotei sent him a confused tilt of the head, Johnny pressed his lips together. Breathing deeply for a moment, he blew a sharp whistle that actually caused the catboy's ears to jolt upright. A roaring neigh rang out through the stadium before thunderous hooves pounded behind the cripple. Dozens of shocked voices sprang up from the crowd, either demanding that match be stopped or for Johnny to get out of the way.

Instead of obeying their warnings, Johnny leaned back just Slow Dancer was ten feet away from him. Everyone expected him to be immediately crushed by the great horse… only to blink in surprise when Slow Dancer lower her head to scoop up her rider. Resounding gasps rang through the stadium once more, but Johnny wasn't done yet. As he rolled back along his horse neck, he immediately thrusted his hands towards Hotei and unleashed five nail-bullets at him.

Blinking at the sudden barrage, the catboy jumped through a portal that Cozmic Travel produced. Turning around he froze up at the sight of the appaloosa charging right at him. Narrowing his gaze, Hotei allowed Cozmic Travel to hoist him up before throwing him at the light-brown haired boy. Johnny didn't flinch at the flying feline, instead he whipped his reins before raising a finger and shot at Hotei once more. The catboy only grinned before a hole appeared in front of him. Slipping through he appeared at Johnny's side, claws ready to drag the boy off his horse once more.

This, however, didn't come to pass. Instead Johnny slumped entirely out of his saddle just before sharp claws could hook into his clothes. Hotei could only blink at the sight as he flew right over the American before skidding across the floor once more. Yet he openly gaped when he spotted Johnny dangling off his horse with an arm firmly hooked around the horse's reins, causing the animal to circle away from the edge of the ring.

Raising his free hand, Johnny fired off more shots at his foe. They did little to actually take out the Catboy, who danced around them frantically, but it gave the paraplegic time to escape his current predicament. Whistling another sharp tune, Slow Dancer gave a disapproving snort before kicking her rider in the back with a front leg. The air gusted out of Johnny as he flew high up like kicked balls of fluff. It hurt like hell and his bones ached, but he was used to the sensation. Combined with weeks of intense training and the adrenaline coursing through his system, it was little more than an annoyance at the moment. Though he was under no delusions that the pain would get better as time dragged on.

Sucking in a quick breath, he twisted in the air before landing back in his saddle with practiced ease. Pulling Slow Dancer to a halt, Johnny wiped spittle and a bit of blood from his mouth before turning to face a wide eyed Hotei. He wasn't the only who had an incredulous expression on his face. Many in the crowd gawked and muttered incoherently at the American's brazen maneuvers.

" _What the heck…"_ uttered Present Mic, shock oozed off his voice like so many others currently watching the match. " _I've seen some crazy maneuvers in my time, but I think what Johnny has done just took the cake! At least for now anyway!_ "

" _It was a brazen strategy,_ " agreed Aizawa. " _But a necessarily one. With Hotei revealing his Stand, it became clear to Johnny that the match was turning against him. He needed to make some quick choices otherwise he would play right into Hotei's hands."_

" _Just what the heck have you been teachin' your kids!?"_

" _I didn't teach him this… This is completely all Johnny's doing…_ "

" _Yep, but those are some really risky moves,"_ observed Mountain Tim. " _As a professional horse rider myself, those were incredible high-level tricks he pulled just now. Just one wrong move could lead to more than a few broken bones… at worse it can lead to even a fatal injury… But somehow Johnny managed to pull them off flawlessly. To perform such a feet after everything that has happened… is nothing short of a miracle! Now all he needs to do is figure out a way to stay ahead of Hotei otherwise he'll be unhorsed again."_

"What have you think I've been doing…" muttered Johnny, glancing to the side for a moment to glare the commentator box. For the last few minutes he'd been trying desperately to catch the redhead off guard, but nothing had worked! Even as thoughts and plans whirled within his head, it became quite clear that Cozmic Travel was a league higher than him. All he could do at the moment was keep on moving and try to make it difficult for his feline foe to keep pace with him. But even Johnny knew that wouldn't last forever. "Shit… I can't do this… All I can do dance around him like a freaking bronco rider… His Stand is too damn powerful… God dammit, I can't do this…!"

"You know, I can't tell if you're crazy or foolish to pull _that_ kind of stunt…" Johnny blinked before returning his focus back to Hotei. The catboy folded his arms while Cozmic Travel posed menacingly behind him. "But I can't say I'm not impressed! That said… I'm capable of a few tricks myself!"

Shifting forward, Cozmic Travel waved an arm before a decently sized sparkly hole formed in front of it. Bracing himself, Johnny immediately whirled around before spotting a speeding fist coming from right beside his saddle. Jolting to the side, the fist merely grazed his cheek with a crimson line following in its wake. Gritting his teeth, Johnny prepared to shoot into the retreating arm, but paused when something twitched just at the edge of his vision.

Quickly turning his head, Johnny was met with a red-furred foot ready to kick his face in. There was no time to evade. Hotei was already flying a mere foot away from him. Steeling himself, he prepared for the pain that was soon to follow.

" _Chumin~in!"_

Feeling his eyes bulge at the familiar sound, Johnny was stunned when Tusk flew forward, its little arms feebly held out wide to meet the swift kick. Narrow slits widened at the pink elephant's interference, but Hotei didn't deviate from his course. With a mighty slap, the little Stand was smack away as the redhead flew over Slow Dancer.

Feeling as if his entire body was wacked by a heavy club, Johnny felt the air whoosh out his lung as his body was sent flying off his saddle once more. He knew that any damage that happened to a Stand reflected back at its owner, but he was still unprepared for how instantly the pain exploded upon his body. Crashing into the floor with a heavy thump, he gasp for air before pushing himself back up to see Tusk weakly crawling towards him. Its horned nose was a little bent while a bruise was forming on the big gold star atop its head. Quickly scooping up the little creature before holding him protectively to his chest, Johnny glared fiercely at Hotei.

"Wow… I didn't expect the little guy to come right at me like that," admitted the catboy, staring intently at the pink elephant before straightening himself back up with Cozmic Travel looming over him once more. "Though I have admit, the little guy threw me off my mark. Or I should say threw _you_ out of my way. Probably would've hurl you out of the ring if I managed to land my kick."

Clenching his teeth to hold back a growl, Johnny glanced down at Tusk for a split second. The little stand gave a sad chime before phasing back into his body. Narrowing his gaze, Johnny straighten back up before whistling sharply as he could. Slow Dancer neighed fiercely at the call before rushing across the ring once more.

"Not this time!"

A portal suddenly opened right in front of the charging appaloosa before swallowing her entirely up. "Slow Dancer!" Johnny cried, his eyes whipping around the stadium until finally landing on a familiar coat of gray and white just outside the raised arena.

"Relax. I wouldn't harm your horse, Johnny. Not my style. But I can assure you that it'll be staying out of the rest of match. You caught me off guard the first time, but I don't make the same mistake twice." Golden slits narrowed as a fanged grin twisted across Hotei's face. "Your move, Johnny…"

Dismay twisted like a cold, rusty knife into the pit of Johnny's stomach. Without Slow Dancer, he was pretty much a sitting duck. Even if he was slowly getting used to how quick Hotei moved, there was no way he could defend himself like this! And yet he refused to back down. There had to be some way he could—

"Well, it's pretty much over." Johnny blinked at the sudden declaration before glancing to the side. The once cheering crowd, praising his name and encouraging him onward, now looked at him with familiar eyes… Eyes filled with nothing but pity. Sure there were still a few who shouted their support for him, but was it clear they that the majority already decided the outcome in their heads and prepared their condolences.

"It was a hell of an effort, despite his condition…" commented an old, wrinkly man with a thick, curly mustache that was twisted into a literal corkscrew shape. "But in the end, when you're facing something like… well like whatever the heck that _thing_ is, there's not much you can do."

"Yeah, there's not much he can do, can he?" repeated a little boy with blueish, wavy hair and had a radio-like antenna sticking out of his head.

"You did your best, kid! Better luck next year!" yelled a pro hero with a golden flower motif for his costume.

"For what's it worth, he was pretty damn good riding that horse, but…" started a young, white haired hero with a shark-like mouth and wore a tribal fish themed costume, but cut off whatever else he had to say. His eyes gleamed with nothing but pity for the cripple.

Bearing his teeth, Johnny let loose a vicious snarl at the crowd. How dare they decide that the match was over!? And yet… and yet what else could he do? There was nothing that he could think of that would give him the advantage that he needed to win. Even if he used the Spin now to twist Hotei's body into a pretzel, he would have to get close to do so since he had no Steel Ball of his own. In the end… he truly was worthless.

"No…" he muttered quietly before looking down at the ground to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. After everything he done, it was coming to an end. "I can't win… There's no way I can do this…."

Suddenly a thought struck him like lightning. Just now he had said it… the phrase that he needed to say four times for Lesson Four of the Spin. It shook him to the core that he managed to actually complete the process, even if unintentionally. Time seem to slow as that realization wormed its way into his head as his rampant panic and worry stilled.

" _I've explained everything… use the golden rectangle's rotation…."_

Cold sweat dripped down Johnny's brow as Gyro's words echoed in his head. Lifting up his right hand, he stared intensely at every crease, every line before solely focusing on the nails of his fingers. " _W-Wait…_ " he silently thought. " _Wait a second… What are the Zeppelis really trying to say? When the masters and Gyro's ancestors discovered the Golden Rectangle…. Where did they really_ find _it? Where would they find the basis for beauty? Who would have taught them something like that? They couldn't have found out from a professor, or by measuring it from a ruler… That would merely make it an_ imitation _and not the real thing… Who discovered it first…? There has to be an_ original! _"_

Suddenly the world seem to go distance, turning blindly white for a mere second… no, not even that long before something burst into Johnny's mind. Images jumbled together with an infinite array of colors to create something wondrous, beautiful, and awe-inspiring. From ages long past to achievements performed to this day, everything seemed to connect together in a eternal spiral. For that single instant, the history of the Spin whirled and clouded his vision… only to then disappear just as quickly as it was shown.

Johnny was shocked by the lingering memory of the images he saw. More than that, however, their appearance sparked something in the boy. As if a piece of a puzzle long thought lost snapping into place in the complexity of his mind, understanding bloomed within him. It wiped away the dread, the fear that was brewing inside of him. Replacing it with something more incredible, awe-inspiring, and terrifying in its own right.

" _If I can't see the original, then my golden rectangle… I'll never be able to do it! There has to be an original golden rectangle! The diagrams that Gyro drew and his belt buckle… they're just_ copies _that were measured from the original! And… I have to find the real thing my own eyes…. If I can't find the original, then I can't use the rotation! This is… This is what the Zeppeli rule is trying to say…?!"_

Lifting up a star covered hand, he held out at Hotei, but he didn't pay attention to the blinking catboy as much as he did for the appendage itself. Suddenly, something flickered around his hand. It was brief, showing up for a mere moment, but Johnny managed to see what was it was… and it left him breathless as it appeared once more, clearer than ever.

A golden rectangle forming perfectly around his entire hand.

"Gyro…" he muttered. "Can I use this… this thing that I'm looking at right now? It's something that I'm looking at, something I've been looking at all this time…! The real rectangle! This is the _real_ thing, isn't it!?"

"Huh…?" meowed Hotei, tilting his head to the side as his ears flickered uncertainly. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Ignoring the red-furred catboy, Johnny continued to stare at the brilliant golden rectangle around his hand… only to notice that it was simply his hand that now had the rectangle. From the square ring, to the hundreds of people in the stands, to the clouds in the sky, to even Hotei before him, everyone and everything had a perfect, golden rectangle forming around them. Not only that… there was spiral spinning within them.

"From deep observation… the masters found this shape… and now, I…" There were no words to describe the complete majesty he felt as he finally found what was in plain all along. This was no mere dream or a delusion conjured up by his panic. This was reality! "Gyro was spinning his steel balls while looking at these things as a basis…!"

Suddenly something skittered just out the corner of his eye. Looking up and beyond the increasingly confused Hotei, Johnny felt his heart freeze when he spotted something familiar prance around outside the ring before bounding into one of the dark entrances that led into the stadium.

It was a white mouse.

While he knew he wasn't dreaming when it came to the golden rectangles, but… but seeing _that_ had to be an illusion of something. A trick of the light caused by the brilliance of the golden rectangle. Yet whether or not it was mere mirage, a single name escaped Johnny's lips.

"Danny…"

As if a damn burst loose, the nail on his raised index finger abruptly spun to life. Yet the intensity of the Spin… it was far greater than anything he done before! So powerful was the rotation that the flesh from his fingers to his arm completely twisted around as a powerful, endless force took hold of him. It didn't stop there though.

A resounding crack echoed throughout the entire stadium as spiraling lines suddenly sprung to life within the ring. They twisted and turned before expanding rapidly until the entire floor was spinning around the stunned cripple.

"H-Hey! What is this?!" demanded Hotei, carefully jumping up to avoid the crackling lines before landing along the edge of the ring. "What the hell are you doing, Johnny?!"

Johnny had no answer to the catboy. He wasn't entirely sure himself of what he just done. All he knew was that he managed to finally reach the _original_ golden rectangle.

* * *

As the hundreds of spectators muttered and gasped at the stunning development, Gyro felt his lips pull back into a shining smile. "He's done it…!" he exclaimed, startling his classmates and dozens of other students around their box as he jumped to feet and leaned nearly off the rail guard. "That crazy kid… He finally achieved it!"

"What?! What did Johnny do, Gyro?!" asked Midoriya, torn between staring at the American and the grinning Italian. He wasn't the only who demanded as such, as every one of their classmates stared at Gyro as if he were crazy.

"Lesson Four… He finally learned its true meaning!" Ignoring Midoriya's, as well a few others, bulging eyes and the demands for a better explanation—with Bakugo threating to blow him up if he didn't explain himself clearly—Gyro continued to grin wildly at his pupil. Yet suddenly he noticed something else happening within the ring.

Something that turned his smile into an uncertain frown.

* * *

"What an unexpected development…" Shigaraki's master observed beside his pupil. The wrinkly boy gave a snort at that, but couldn't deny that this was indeed unexpected… and _interesting_. Just what the hell was up with this cripple anyway? Yet the real eye catcher was what came next.

* * *

" _Just what the heck is going?!"_ demanded Present Mic, staring wide at the spectacle that was taking place.

" _I… I have no idea_ ," admitted Mountain Tim. " _This is completely new to me! Aizawa! Is this your doing!?_ "

"… _No,"_ answered the mummified teacher as he too stared in awe at the strangeness that was currently happening. He wondered briefly if the match was going to be put on hold… only to pause when something else appeared and shock him, as well his companions, to the core _._

* * *

"What is this power?!" demanded Thirteen, staring in bewilderment as the spirals in arena grew till it started to spread to the rest of the inner stadium. A sentiment the rest of the teachers in U.A. vehemently agreed with as they couldn't take their eyes off the American.

All Might had no answer to the stunning display before him. One moment he was praying for a miracle for young Johnny, similar what happened to Midoriya, only to lean back in his seat at the sudden display of staggering power. He knew about the Spin, every staff and faculty member did, but this was went beyond what he seen before. It was raw, unrefined, and seemingly bottomless. He didn't know what caused this development, but All Might was certain of one thing. This was break that Johnny needed to turn the tides around. Yet as the arena twisted and curved, something else happened. Something that chilled the legendary hero to the bone.

"This is…!"

* * *

Shinso was never one for taking bets in his life. Everything he had done up till now was coldly calculated to serve as stepping stones to achieve his ultimate desire. To be worthy of being a hero. Nothing else mattered. Yet as soon as he met the young light-brown haired boy bound to a wheelchair, he felt something odd. It wasn't pity—just one look in the cripple's eyes told him that he wouldn't accept anything of the sort. But he did sympathize with him. And in a way admired, as well envied, his achievement to make it into the hero course of U.A. despite the mountainous obstacles barring his path.

So when he failed to beat Midoriya in the first round, Shinso decided to take a bet and wish Johnny Joestar luck against Hotei.

Now, at the supposed climax of the match, he thought his bet was well placed. He didn't know what was happening as the arena suddenly twirled and cracked underneath the American's hand. But he could tell that Johnny had managed to gain some kind of boost. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but deep down he knew that it would help him face Hotei.

However all thought and emotion stilled to a murmur when his eyes landed on a pink… _something_ materializing in the ring.

* * *

Johnny felt the power rushing through his fingers the longer his nail continued to rotate. It was numbing in a way, but at the same time he could feel every inch, every nerve of his body. With this power… he could do anything! And yet with this new hyper sensitivity came a realization.

Something was behind him.

Slowly turning around, he saw something that absolutely shook him to the core.

Tusk let out an intense chime as a radiant glow surrounded it for a moment. Suddenly its body started morph and whirl around in the air until finally stopping all together. From the body of the little pink elephant came a new figure.

Gone was any sign of flesh and in its place were pink mechanical limbs and parts. It grew twice its original size, now nearly half of Johnny's own height. Replacing its arms were thin metal frames that extended out before ending into a three finger pincer-like hand. Its lower half extended into a thick, rectangular spine that led to spherical bottom. Nine holes formed on the bottom of the sphere with three little legs surrounding it while twin golden stars with blue outlines held the sides together. Its head no longer was overly bulbous, but two strange extensions—almost like golden rods—stuck out the top of its cranium. At the ends of the rods were dark purple balls with a hollow opening in the middle of them. Like its bottom, its head also had two large golden stars along its sides, but also had smaller ones dotting along its forehead. It now had a mouth, but it looked less like a human's and more like the lower, jagged jaw of an insect. Finally two small, dark holes replaced its previous beady eyes. Almost looking like bottomless pits that drank in Johnny's soul.

Even as he stared blankly with his mouth hung open, Johnny briefly thought that it looked like a mutated pink dragonfly.

" _Chumin~in!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Good god this took nearly the entire month to make. I mean seriously, I started on the friday of the first week of March and just going from there. I knew I said this was going to be a long one, but god damn... This was LONG! And also editting this big boy twice... Oh god... It was evil, but also liberating once I was finally done!**

 **At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I put my all into this one as it has been something that's been on my mind ever since I started this story. Mainly how I would reveal Act 2 to the cast as well the world! Especially since Tusk is the first evolutionary Stand of this different Universe compared to the original one. And I really wanted to show how badass most of the fights were while giving highlights to some of the more note worthy ones! I didn't want to exclude them all, since they all have plot related points in them in MHA, but I didn't want to go into total detail with them like I did for the main fights! That said, I really hope you like them as I put a lot of work on trying to be creative as possible with them!**

 **The next chapter will not be fore a while since after getting this bad boy done...I need a break. Not only because I got plenty of school in April, like lots of essays to write and presentations prepare, but also because this chapter left me a little exhausted. Not burnt out, if anything the chapters from MHA keep me hyped and help me get the creative juices flowing! But I do want a break to relax and enjoy myself, even after I go back to my summer job in May.**

 **That said I think I will start working on the next chapter in mid May, mainly because it will be after finals and because by then I will be refreshed and recharged! So apologies for making you wait that long!**

 **Also I apologize again, but I will not be doing review responses again for this chapter. Mainly because I'm tired at the moment, but also this chapter is HUGE ENOUGH AS IT IS! But don't worry, next time I will do more review responses AND post the profiles for Tusk Act 2, Cozmic Travel, and Hotei's Stats in the next chapter's Author's Notes!**

 **Speaking of Cozmic Travel, let's move on to the title reference of the chapter. Cozmic Travel: It's a song made by SOUL'd OUT and I just had to name the chapter after it. Other than being the name of Hotei's Stand, it's also one of my favorite songs from the group. It's really catchy and upbeat and I really recommend listening to it!**

 **With all that said and done, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until then, I hope you have a nice day!**


End file.
